Maestros Tormenta
by MTBlack
Summary: -.Traducción.- T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes secretos.
1. Capítulo I

**Tormenta Control**

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes de batalla secretos de la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM y Nickelodeon. No hago ningún beneficio con esta historia. Y estoy profundamente agradecida a Mike, Bryan y todos los que emplean para cultivar un jardín tan fértil de personajes y escenarios.**

**Spoilers: ALLDA Temporada 3, después de "Los maestros de Fuego Control"**

**Nota: Un especial agradecimiento para RachelTheDemon, AKAVertigo y OrePookPook por su especial apoyo y ánimo. También, mis otros amigos de LJ que me ayudaron a afinar esta historia, comentando en sus primeros borradores, y básicamente diciéndome que me apurara y posteara. **

**Traducción: MTBlack (siempre quise ponerlo)**

Disclaimer II: Me apego a lo que dijo Fandomme y agrego que la historia, como podrán adivinar, no es mía, yo solo me limito a traducir lo que escribió en inglés con su autorización, que conseguí, con vergüenza digo, después de molestarla bastante. )

* * *

_Lo que llamamos pequeñas cosas son simplemente las causas de las grandes cosas; son el comienzo, el embrión y es el punto de partida, el cual, hablando en general, decide todo el futuro de una existencia. Una sola manchita negra puede ser el comienzo de una gangrena, de una tormenta, de una revolución._ Henri-Frédéric Amiel

* * *

Años después, Katara sospechó que debió haberlo visto como un momento crucial cuando los chicos decidieron enseñarle a Aang como afeitarse.

-Pero yo ya me afeito –protestó Aang-. ¡Me he afeitado por años!

-Esos cientos del medio no cuentan –replicó Sokka.

Los muchachos estaban parados junto a un abrevadero de agua caliente en una de las salas de baño común en el Templo del Aire del Oeste. Alguien había bloqueado la entrada y salida del agua del agua corriente para que descargara en el abrevadero, que se reunía entonces en un segundo canal y continuaba su descenso por las canales de agua servida hacia la cisma debajo del templo. Sokka, Aang y Zuko estaba sin camisa delante de un viejo y manchado espejo. La espuma cubría las mandíbulas de Sokka y Zuko. También toda la cabeza de Aang, desde la barbilla hasta el cráneo.

-La cara es más difícil –replicó Zuko. Se miró en el espejo con los ojos entornados. Bajó su daga con cuidado, estirando la piel de su cara mientras lo hacía-. Tienes que ser preciso…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –inquirió Katara. Zuko parpadeó. Sangre brotó de su mentón. En el espejo, lo vio poner los ojos en blanco. Suspirando, sacudió la espuma del borde de la navaja con un único movimiento de su muñeca. La sangre bajó por su garganta mientras comenzaba a calentar la punta de su cuchillo con su aliento.

-¿No viste el cartel, Katara? –Gesticuló Sokka en dirección a la puerta. Fue hasta ella, luciendo como un viejo muy enojado con una barba muy blanca y jabonosa. Golpeó con un dedo el grabado del centro de la puerta-. Este bisonte tiene cuernos. Es un bisonte _chico_. Este es el _cuarto de los chicos_ –señaló al otro lado del pasillo-. El _cuarto de las chicas_ está justo allá.

Katara lo empujó a un lado.

-Aang no necesita aprender como afeitar –le dijo a Zuko, quien momentáneamente había dejado de soplar su cuchillo. La punta tenía un brillo naranja ahora. Él mantuvo su boca en un pequeño círculo, su única ceja sana arqueada. Una columna limpia de piel tersa se extendía desde su cicatriz hasta su barbilla, donde la sangre había manado entre el jabón-. ¡Tiene doce! –exclamó, señalando a Aang. Aang parpadeó con sus grandes ojos grises de búho, entre su máscara de jabón y agua. Sus hombros parecieron caer.

-Tenía doce cuando aprendí –replicó Haru, desde su posición en cuclillas cerca de el asiento modificado de Teo. Le echaba aceite a los ejes.

-No parece que lo hayas usado mucho –destacó Teo.

-Sí, ¿quieres que Aang se deje crecer un gusano para que cuelgue sobre su labio? –indagó Sokka.

Katara apartó a Sokka con un gesto. Señaló a Zuko.

-¿No deberías estar entrenándolo?

-Lo estoy –respondió Zuko.

-En las artes masculinas –completó Sokka.

-Yo calenté el agua –aseveró Aang-. ¿Ves?

Katara atrajo una cinta de agua humeante.

-Eso está muy bien, Aang –dejó caer el agua. Zuko empezó a soplar su cuchillo otra vez. La punta brilló roja-. ¿Y _qué_ es lo que estás haciendo con ese cuchillo?

Él se detuvo.

-Limpiándolo –parpadeó-. Este corte no se va a curar solo, sabes.

-Curar… -Katara puso los ojos en blanco-. Eres tan irritante –destacó, volviendo un delgado hilo de agua en un disco girador sobre su palma-. Quédate quieto… -se adelantó y él se echó atrás-. ¡Quédate quieto, dije! –intentó agarrar de su oreja sana pero el se agachó y terminó agarrándole del pelo. Se detuvo un momento y ella por un minuto estuvo de regreso debajo de Ba Sing Se, se había quedado tan quieto y callado. Ella estaba muy consciente de la manera que el vapor humedecía su piel y como el fino hilillo de sangre en su garganta brillaba cuando tragó-. ¿Cómo pudiste cortarte? –inquirió, llevando agua hasta su barbilla. Advirtió el olor del jabón –yuzu (1) y algo más, quizás sésamo—y observó el agua brillar.- solías afeitar toda tu cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo...

-No hables; ¡lo estropearás!

Zuko apretó los labios. Ella escudriñó su barbilla, viendo el agua unir la piel de nuevo.

-Presta atención, Aang –escuchó decir a Sokka-. No siempre tendrás un sanador que te ayude con esta clase de cosas. Yo te recomiendo cubrir esos pequeños cortes con nieve.

-O barro –aconsejó Haru.

-U hojas –intervino El Duque. Todos se volvieron hacia él. Él encogió sus pequeños hombros-. Pipsqueak me mostró.

-¿Ves? –Saltó Sokka-. ¡No es demasiado joven para nada!

-¿Terminaste? –averiguó Zuko.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras! –miró detenidamente su barbilla. _Perfecta_-. Sí, terminé –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a agradecerme?

-Creí que se suponía que no tenía que hablar.

Gruñendo, Katara levantó las manos en el aire y giró sobre sus talones.

-Lección Dos de las Artes Masculinas, Aang –recitó Sokka. Katara sintió una palmada en su parte trasera-. El golpe con la toalla enrollada.

Katara se volteó. El agua en el abrevadero se retorció hacia arriba. Ella giró, y el agua cubrió a Sokka en una enorme ola. Los otros se agacharon, pero no pudieron evitar el chapuzón. Sokka sostenía su toalla recientemente empapada. Todavía estaba enrollada. El agua goteaba ruidosamente sobre las losas debajo.

-Mi toalla...

* * *

-Ey, miren un alce dientes de sable –exclamó Sokka. Estaba echado sobre su panza y retorcía sus manos en una forma extraña. Sobre la pared, tres tigres polares de alto, una sombra chinesca colgaba, mustia, sin vida, y vacilante entre las piedras.

-Parece más un cerdo-mono salvaje –replicó Toph.

Sokka se viró.

-¿Tú crees? Sé que las astas… –se detuvo, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-. Sabes, cada vez que haces eso, es menos gracioso.

Los otros rieron.

-Haz a Wan Shi Tong –pidió Katara.

-¿Quién es Wan Shi Tong? –preguntó Teo.

-El espíritu del conocimiento –respondió Sokka, antes de hacer la forma de un ave con sus manos. Imitó un aletazo furioso-. _¡Encójanse de miedo, lastimosos humanos! ¡Y denme más ratones! ¡Mi enorme cerebro requiere pequeños y afelpados bocadillos!_

-Um, no estoy seguro de que el espirítu del conocimiento coma realmente ratones, Sokka –meditó Aang.

-Vamos, Aang, era una lechuza gigante. ¿Qué más podía comer? –quedó boquiabierto y su sombra dejó de aletear-. Tú no crees que el Profesor Zei sea una gran y gorda egagrópila (2), ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es el Profesor Zei? –averiguó Haru.

-Comida de pájaros, aparentemente –explicó Teo.

Justo en ese momento, entró Zuko a zancadas. Llevaba un saco grueso y lleno de bultos sobre un hombro.

-Ya era hora, Chispitas –reclamó Toph. Se hizo sonar los dedos-. Dame mi durazno de luna.

-¡Duraznos de luna! –Sokka se puso de pie y tiró del saco, zafándolo del agarre de Zuko. Metió su puño y distribuyó la fruta-. Una cosa sobre la Nación del Fuego: están llenos de fruta fresca.

-Nuestro objetivo es complacerlos –clamó Zuko, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó dos duraznos. Le entregó uno a Toph, que mordió la fruta con ganas.

-¡Son tan aterciopelados!

-Como una deliciosa frutita criatura –recalcó Sokka. Mordió delicadamente tres veces antes de levantar el durazno-. ¡Miren! ¡Hice una cara!

-Quizás deberías enseñarle a afeitarse –dijo Katara, antes de mirar detenidamente dentro del saco-. ¿Todos tienen uno?

-No –corearon, Haru, Teo, El Duque y Aang. Aang voló por arriba y buscó en la bolsa. Levantó los durazno e hizo malabares con ellos con aire-control, haciéndolos girar en círculo antes de lanzarlos hacia las manos de los demás con pequeñas corrientes de aire. El Duque no atrapó la suya y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él.

Aang hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento…

-Puede tener la mía –ofrecieron al unísono Zuko y Katara.

-¡Embrujado! –Gritó Sokka-. ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede hablar hasta que alguien diga su nombre!

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién…?

_-¡No se habla!_

-Quédate con la tuya, _Katara –_dijo Aang, sonriendo-. El Duque puede tener la mía.

-Ay, Aang, lo arruinaste…

-Ey, Chispitas, dame un poco de la tuya -pidió Toph-. Ya terminé la mía.

-Eres peor que un cerdo-gallo –observó Zuko. Introdujo el cuchillo en la fruta y sacó una tajada-. Puedes tener esta.

La mandíbula de Katara se desencajó.

-¡Toph! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Ese es el cuchillo con el que se _afeita_!

Toph lanzó la fruta a su boca.

-No me importa.

-Está limpio –replicó Zuko-. Se oxidaría si no lo limpiara.

Toph tocó buscó su cara con sus manos.

-¿Te afeitas? ¿En serio?

-¡Quita tus manos de mi cara!

-¡Quiero ver! ¿Eres todo terso, niño bonito? –la maestra tierra se inclinó por él y él viró bruscamente fuera de su alcance. Los dedos cortos y gorditos de Toph quisieron agarrarlo y cayeron incómodamente, el cuchillo en una mano, el durazno en la otra. Él se apartó de la pared con sus piernas. Toph gateó tras él, riendo, aparentemente tratando de taclearlo. Zuko estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, manteniendo el cuchillo a una buena distancia de ella mientras se apretaba frenéticamente contra el piso. Ella bajó sobre él, las manos libres…

-¡Toph, hablo en serio, no! –Zuko tapó con un brazo la mitad izquierda de su cara justo cuando Toph ponía una mano allí.

-Ey –vociferó ella-. ¿Por qué te cubres? –se apartó despacio-. ¿Están mis manos tan sucias? Digo, ya se que yo…

-No –interrumpió Zuko, sentándose-. No es eso. Solo… toma –le dio el resto de su durazno de luna-. Puedes comerlo.

-Ya no tengo hambre –respondió Toph.

-Entonces tíralo –repuso Zuko, poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuarto.

Toph quedó mirando el suelo. Por un momento, pareció que estaba escuchando a algo que el resto no podía oír.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Exclamó, enderezando los hombros, cobrando seguridad-. El Maestro Idiota (2) no soporta una broma.

Silencio. Katara miró a Sokka. Sokka le devolvió la mirada _Tú-eres-una-chica,-tú-habla-con-ella._ Katara abrió la boca para hablar.

-Quizás solo es que su ojo le duele –intervino El Duque, con la boca llena-. Se _ve_ como si doliera.

-¿Su ojo? –repitió Toph. Los otros se estremecieron-. ¿Qué hay de malo con su ojo?

Katara se esforzó en hallar las palabras correctas.

-Quizás nosotros deberíamos…

-Alguien lo quemó –continuó El Duque-. Está todo áspero y escamoso como un rinoceronte de Komodo.

-No sabemos que pasó –determinó Katara-. Pudo haber tenido un accidente.

-No, alguien se lo hizo –corrigió Haru. Sonrió-. Confía en alguien que pasó más tiempo en un barco-prisión de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Quién haría algo así? –indagó Toph. Sus puños se cerraron-. ¿Quién simplemente se levanta y dice, "ey, creo que tengo ganas de marcar a alguien hoy"?

Otro silencio. El rostro de Aang se ensombreció y apretó los labios.

-Azula –dijo, tocando su espalda, donde la hermana de Zuko había dejado su marca.

-Quién sea que lo haya hecho, no es asunto nuestro –concluyó Sokka-. Estamos aquí para ganar la guerra, no chismorrear. Si Chispitas quiere contarnos, lo hará.

-No te sientas mal, Toph –la confortó Aang, con un intento de sonrisa-. Apuesto a que duele cuando cualquiera la toca.

-No, no duele –contradijo Katara, sin pensar. Instantáneamente deseó que sus palabras volvieran a su boca, pero no lo harían. Los otros la miraron. Los ojos de Aang parecieron especialmente grandes y penetrantes.

Sokka frunció el ceño a medio morder.

-¿Cómo sabes tú?

Abrió la boca, la cerró. Sus manos encontraron sus caderas.

-¿Quién entrenó en la Choza de Curación, eh? ¿Tú o yo? –desde lejos, notó que sus pies la llevaban fuera del cuarto-. ¡Probablemente pueda llenar un océano con las cosas que yo sé y tú no! –Salió muy campante…

... y se estampó contra Zuko. Él la agarró de las muñecas – Yo te salvé de los piratas -- y luego la soltó. Miró a un punto cualquiera por encima de su hombro. Ella se hizo a la derecha, él a la izquierda. Ella a la izquierda, él a la derecha.

-Pasa –concedió él, haciéndose a un lado y dejándola pasar. Lo oyó seguir por el pasillo, sus pasos extrañamente silenciosos pero su respiración superficial y ruidosa. Se volvió para velo alejarse, y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea a dónde se dirigía ella misma.

* * *

Esa noche, hubo tormenta.

-Chispitas dice que es temporada de monzones –recordó Toph. Un trueno resonó en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Se detuvo para contar-: Un Omashu, dos Omashu, tres Omashu… -aparentemente satisfecha de que el rayo no estaba muy cerca, siguió lavándose los dientes.

-¿Te gustaría que te cepille el cabello? –ofreció Katara.

Toph meneó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –escupió en el abrevadero de agua fría-. Aunque me gustaría decirte algo.

Katara hizo una mueca. _Sabía que esto venía_.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la cara de Chispitas?

Katara se balanceó.

-Bueno… tú eres quien me dijo que las apariencias no te importan…

-¿Puede ver todavía?

-¿Eh? –Katara parpadeó-. Ah. Sí. Puede ver a pesar de ese ojo. Su visión está bien.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Le preguntaste?

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Peleé con él, Toph. Puede ver perfectamente.

-Yo soy ciega, y _yo_ peleo muy bien.

La cara de Katara se encendió. Suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Toph. Eres una excelente luchadora. Lo siento –se apoyó contra el abrevadero-. En cierta forma, ustedes son parecidos. Siempre nos olvidamos que eres ciega, y la mayoría de nosotros ya ni siquiera ve la cicatriz de Zuko. Es solo una parte de quien es.

Un trueno sonó encima de ellas. En la distancia, Katara escuchó la lluvia azotando las barandas y balcones del templo.

_Mi cara. Ya veo_. Cerró las manos contra la carne tensa y a primera vista, brillante y la rigidez de la misma debajo de sus dedos, la extraña delicadeza de ese cardenal permanentemente violeta—como si la herida nunca terminara de sanar, jamás_. Tal vez podrías liberarte de ella._

-¿Es grande? –siguió Toph.

Katara se estremeció. Abrazó sus brazos.

-Va desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su oreja, y hasta cerca de su cabella. Se ve como un cometa.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Ah. Lo siento. Tiene la forma de, eh… la cola de un pez.

Toph hizo sonar su puñito contra su otra palma.

-Un día, voy a agarrar a ese pequeño –se detuvo. Empalideció-. No estamos solas.

-Toph...

Pero la maestra tierra ya había corrido hacia el pasillo. Katara tomó una cuerda de agua del abrevadero y la siguió.

-¡Chispitas! ¡Tenemos compañía! –Toph pateó el suelo con su pie. Las piedras debajo se rizaron hacia arriba, disparándose a intervalos impares como dientes rotos. Toph las levantó más alto con sus dedos; los antiguos ladrillos se sostuvieron en el aire antes de que aventara sus manos y girara sus dedos –las piedras terminaron contra las sombras. Katara percibió movimiento sobre ellas. Lanzó agua como un látigo, sobre la cabeza de Toph, hacia la oscuridad, pero no tocó nada. Detrás de ellas, Sokka y los demás derraparon en el lugar.

-¿Intrusos? –inquirió Sokka, sacudiéndose el cabello de los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Chispitas? –lo ignoró Toph.

-¡Revélense! –gritó Aang, cortando el aire con su equipo. Pequeñas bolas de llamas blancas le respondieron. Katara levantó una pared de agua y la empujó en una ola; el agua volvió a ella como cientos de agujas de hielo. Agrandando los ojos, giró y las envió muy por encima de su cabeza, mientras los otros se agachaban para evitarlas. Las congeló en un garrote que los encerraba por arriba.

-¿Así que los maestros fuego ahora controlan el agua? –preguntó Sokka, golpeándose la cara con la palma. Levantó el puño-. ¿Por qué, Universo? ¿Que te hemos hecho?

-Retirada –exclamó Toph-. Duque. Al planeador. Ahora –Katara escuchó el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre las piedras detrás de sí. Se detuvieron con un chillido un momento después-. Um, chicos... –la voz de Teo tembló-. No puedo moverme.

-Oh, no –dijo Sokka. Su boomerang repiqueteó contra el suelo. El equipo de Aang cayó. Los miembros de Katara se endurecieron y el agua salpicó el suelo. Su sangre se heló.

_Oh, no, por favor, no, no esto, cualquier cosa menos esto._

Un relámpago iluminó todo y advirtió sombras moviéndose en el pasillo, las vio gateando en las paredes, vio una figura que se acercaba, que parecía femenina y que llevaba un bola chispeante de un relámpago azul en cada mano.

-¡No! –con la última fuerza de voluntad, Katara se arrojó frente a Aang. Se tambaleó y su cuerpo golpeó las piedras. Sólo podía mirar hacia arriba.

Así vio con perfecta claridad el momento en que Zuko cayó del techo, con los brazos abiertos, la boca abierta y gritando. Cayó sobre la mujer, desenvainó sus espadas, y las cruzó sobre su cuello. Fuego explotó desde las paredes a su alrededor y Aang gritó.

-¡Zuko! ¡Detrás de ti!

Zuko levantó el agarre y sus manos removieron el aire en un círculo de fuego; apartó las llamas, girando, había fuego a lo largo de todo el metal de cada espada. La mujer debajo de él saltó y el se agachó bastante cuando le disparó un llama blanca. Parecía que estaba peleando contra una sombra –un equipo completo de sombras. Katara no podía ver sus caras, solo vislumbraba de cuando en cuando sus figuras negras cuando el fuego se encendía. Y estaban avanzando.

-¡No podemos movernos! –Gritó Katara-. ¡Están controlando el agua en nuestra sangre!

-¡Tú eres una maestra agua! –convocó grandes látigos de fuego y los hizo girar sobre su cabeza. Delgados discos de hielo pasaron con rapidez y sin control por el aire hacia el grupo; sisearon al convertirse en gotas al mismo tiempo que el se echaba atrás después de que los látigos de fuego lamieran el aire. Movió sus brazos y los látigos se volvieron ruedas. Las manipuló a lo largo del suelo y se partieron, rodando a lo largo de las paredes. Las sombras saltaron por el aire y él levantó el fuego, enviando una gran ola por el pasillo. Se agachó. Katara olió el sudor que salía de él. Respiraba con dificultad-. Contrólala de nuevo.

-Él tiene razón, Katara –reconoció Aang-. Puedes hacerlo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Tú también eres un maestro, Aang. Tú también puedes.

-Menos charla, más acción –intervino Sokka.

Katara cerró los ojos. Se imaginó la sangre en su interior como los canales del Polo Norte, llevando vida por toda la ciudad que era su cuerpo. _Estos son mis canales. Esta es mi sangre. Nadie puede manejarla excepto yo. _En su interior, los canales se alzaron, aumentaron repentinamente, se imaginó a sí misma parada en un elegante puente de hielo, levantando sus brazos y golpeando el agarre que alguien más tenía en ella como Aang había roto la Flota Norte de la Nación del Fuego…

…y su cuerpo fue suyo otra vez y se puso de pie, convirtiendo su charco en dos mangas de agua que se deslizaron por el aire junto a los látigos de fuego de Zuko. Los otros vitorearon. Ella se giró –ellos se giraron—y se movió hacía arriba y él hacia abajo y el fuego salió disparado contra el suelo así como, largas lanzas de hielo chillaron en el aire.

Silencio. Se enderezaron. A lo lejos, era consciente de que respiraban al unísono. Entonces risas – risas secas, graves que le erizaron los vellos de su cuello. En la oscuridad, vio dos bolas brillantes de luz chispeante.

-Muy bien –aprobó alguien-. Casi pasan.

Un relámpago crepitó en el aire hacia ellos; Zuko se movió y estuvo delante de ella y lo atrapó – _atrapó el relámpago_—y sus brazos hicieron algo similar a una posición de agua control. Empujó sus dos manos y embistió y se encontró a sí misma ensombreciéndolo – como enseñándole a Aang, como mostrándole a Aang como hacerlo – y él relámpago azul salió de sus manos temblorosas y escuchó a alguien apretar los dientes mientras la luz se desvanecía por el corredor oscuro.

-Guau –murmuró Sokka.

Katara escuchó pisadas. Zuko se movió y estaba dando marcha atrás, cubriéndola.

-Saca a Aang de aquí.

-De ninguna manera –replicó Aang. Estiró los brazos-. ¡Puedo moverme! –el aire devolvió su equipo a sus manos. Los otros se levantaron con él. Todos menos Toph asumieron posturas defensivas.

-Está bien –aseguró Toph-. Es…

-Mi sobrino –completó una voz más vieja. Saliendo de la oscuridad, sus pisadas se hicieron más fuertes y seguras, mostrando una figura ancha de hombros. Katara vio la barba primero. Después vio a Zuko caer sobre sus rodillas. Apenas reconoció al anciano. Todo su cuerpo había cambiado – caminaba más alto, se mantenía más erguido, y su barriga había desaparecido. Nuevas arrugas habían aparecido bajo sus ojos. Cuando miró a Zuko, esos ojos se entornaron.

-Zuko –llamó.

Zuko tembló bajo su mirada. De repente, parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Horrorizada, Katara lo vio arrodillarse más, colocando sus palmas en el piso y dejando que su frente tocara las piedras.

-Ti… -se paró a sí mismo-. P…_ Padre_ –dijo-. Por favor, perdóname. Soy… soy tu hijo leal.

Algo en el rostro del anciano se derritió un poquito. Suspiró.

-Ah, junior… -pronunció. Le extendió la mano-. Te preocupas demasiado.

Zuko tomó su mano y se puso de pie de un salto. Repentinamente, el anciano tenía sus brazos llenos con el adolescente, y sus sobresaltados ojos hicieron contacto con los de Katara por encima del hombro de Zuko. Le palmeó la espalda ligeramente. Zuko se apartó. El anciano le llegaba a sus recientemente formados hombros.

-Has cambiado –remarcó Zuko.

El otro hombre sonrió.

-Tú también.

Sokka se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh, todo esto es muy conmovedor, ¿pero qué hay de todas esas personas intentando matarnos?

El tío de Zuko – ¿o era su papá? – levantó su mano.

-Avatar Aang –llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría presentarte a unos especiales amigos míos –las sombras emergieron de la oscuridad hacia la lluvia. En algunas de sus palmas brillaban bolas de fuego. Se sacaron sus caperuzas negras y expusieron un arco iris de rostros: oscuros y claros, masculinos y femeninos, sedoso cabello de la Nación del Fuego y apretadas trenzas de la Tribu Agua. Un relámpago expuso sus sonrisas. Un trueno partió el cielo-. Estos son los Maestros de Tormenta Control.

* * *

**Notas Extras:**

**Me disculpo por lo corto de este capítulo. Pero este se siente como el lugar perfecto para parar. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Algunos de ustedes que leyeron mis otras historias de ALLA, específicamente las serie de Tres Tareas, se estén preguntando si Tareas sigue con esta historia. Bueno, no Aunque si comparte (y compartirá) algunos elementos. Evité hacer Tareas una precuela a TC porque la parte tres de Tareas (Juntar) toma la historia en una dirección diferente a la que toma TC. Solo sean pacientes, y todo será más claro. **

**-.-.-.-.**

_N/A: Esto no es DamageCtrl y Bailando en la Oscuridad, pero es un fic igual de excelente y más largo :P Pero como tenía el primer cáp más corto, empecé por aquí. Espero no haberlo destruido demasiado. Y cómo sabrán, es Zutara, aunque apenas se note. _

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo en RdL :) Y espero que también les guste este fic. El lunes empiezo las clases... :S. No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo cáp. Ni cuando empezar BelO. En fin, espero que anden bárbaro y me digan que tal está. _

_Gracias: IRIS, S. Lily Potter, kuchiki mabel, Roraven, Melian, Aiko1504, :), Yami, Mizuhi-Chan, Vane.Zutara, kata, Paolyta, ferna, azrael y Criptop3. Thanks un montón :) Moito Obrigado (?) Jajaja, en serio, son de oro y no se puede pedir más. _


	2. Capítulo II

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes de batalla secretos de la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon y Paramount. No sacó ningún beneficio haciendo esta historia.**

**Nota: Agradecimiento especial a RedBrunja, ¡que fue el primer review! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Traducción: MTBlack (siempre quise ponerlo)_

_Disclaimer II: Me apego a lo que dijo Fandomme y agrego que la historia, como podrán adivinar, no es mía, yo solo me limito a traducir lo que escribió en inglés con su autorización, que conseguí, con vergüenza digo, después de molestarla bastante. )_

* * *

_Hay algunas cosas que se aprenden mejor en calma, y otras con tormenta _--Willa Cather

* * *

-¿Nos estaban_ probando_?

Toph cerró sus puñitos a los Maestros Tormenta reunidos alrededor del fuego. El grupo de doce extraños la miró impasible. Era un grupo sorpresivamente diverso -- seis maestros agua y seis maestros fuego, con tres hombres y tres mujeres en cada equipo. Pero vestían de negro, no de rojo ni azul. Incluso los collares de compromiso tenían símbolos diferentes, y una de las mujeres de la Nación del Fuego usaba uno. Todos tenían el pelo corto o recogido para atrás, para que quedara mejor bajo la máscara de la capucha. Y las sombras danzantes los hacían parecer más grandes de lo que eran en realidad -- ahora que Katara podía verlos, vio que eran más delgados y enjutos que un soldado de la Nación del Fuego o un marinero de la Tribu Agua.

-Queríamos que vieran sus debilidades –dijo una anciana maestra fuego, de cabello gris hierro. Ella se había presentado como Xiao Zhi, y parecía el líder. Por alguna razón, Katara sintió como si se hubieran conocido antes, pero cada vez que miraba los detalles del rostro curtido y de facciones marcadas de la anciana, no podía ubicarla.

-¿No pudieron haber enviado una nota? –preguntó Sokka.

Un hombre con abalorios de la Tribu Agua miró a Sokka.

-No tienen plan de evacuación –dijo-. Tuvieron suerte. La maestra tierra…

-…se llama Toph –interrumpió Zuko.

-… los alertó de la amenaza, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si sus pies estuvieran heridos?

Zuko miró el piso. Toph apretó los labios. Si pudiera respirar vapor como un maestro-fuego, pensó Katara, estaría haciéndolo.

-Nos lanzaron un relámpago –exclamó Aang. Fulminó al tío de Zuko con la mirada, y señaló el grupo de negro-. ¡Dejaste que nos dispararan un relámpago!

Xiao Zhi levantó una mano.

-Esa fue nuestra idea. El General Iroh se opuso –le dedicó una sonrisa irónica a Zuko-. Teníamos que estar seguro de tus habilidades _y_ tus lealtades.

-¿Mis _lealtades_? –Zuko arrojó los brazos en el aire-. ¿Qué tienen los maestros agua? ¡Están todos locos! –se señaló el pecho con el pulgar-. Ozai trató de destruirme cuando lo desafié y me uní al Avatar. Y en caso que no lo hayan notado, _todavía estoy aquí_.

-¿Tu _papá_ hizo eso? –inquirió Toph. Agrandando sus ojos ciegos-. Espera. Él _es_ tu papá, ¿cierto?

-Solo de nombre –respondió Zuko, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudo el piso. Se apoyó contra una columna, lejos de la luz del fuego. Katara prefirió observar a Sokka cambiar su postura incomoda –-los otros desviaron deliberadamente la mirada de Zuko. Era como aquellos momentos en casa en las carpas, cuando alguien hacía un mal chiste y nadie reía, solo el sonido del viento soplando por las pieles y huesos de la casa de alguien.

-Bueno, eh, no sé nada de maestros agua locos, pero Zuko ya probó de que lado estaba hace tiempo –aseveró Aang luego de un silencio-. Incluso lo hablé con el grupo antes que pudiera unírsenos.

-No con todo el grupo –replicó Teo, levantando una mano enguantada.

Aang enrojeció. Miró a los Maestros Tormenta.

-El punto es que yo elijo mis maestros, no ustedes. Zuko nos salvó. Y se disculpó por todo. ¡Y de verdad es un buen maestro! –El agarre de Aang en su equipo se volvió más fuerte-. Y eso es suficiente para mí.

Iroh le dedicó una mirada a Xiao Zhi que era más que solo de suficiencia. Luego, se la dio a Zuko, quien pareció reducirse aún más en sí mismo a pesar de su extraña sonrisita, como si esperando que el halago le resbalara en vez de atenderlo.

-Sea como fuere –continuó Xiao Zhi-, aún tienes mucho camino que recorrer. Y hay algo bastante grande que queremos enseñarte.

-Déjenme adivinar, tiene que ver con las artes del sigilo –exclamó Sokka-. ¿Por qué se llaman Maestros Tormenta, de cualquier forma? ¿Estaban molestos porque ya habían agarrado "Dai Li"?

Xiao Zhi le dio a Sokka la misma mirada que le hubiera dado a un insecto antes de cabecear a su grupo.

-Mekai, Ju-Li, enseñenles.

El hombre de la Tribu Agua que le había hablado a Sokka se puso de pie, y lo mismo hizo una joven a su lado. Él atrajo agua desde una fuente cercana, y la mujer levantó los brazos. Se enfrentaron, se agacharon, y empezaron un complicado movimiento circular. La mujer movió sus manos en círculos opuestos, mientras el hombre usaba el agua para agitar el aire. Chisporreteaba luz en el trazo que hacían los dedos de la mujer. De repente, el agua serpenteó y se unió a la luz; se fundieron en un único rayo de luz crepitante. El par dirigió todo ese rayo brillante, chispeante y vaporoso que se separó, expandiéndose como una red, quemando la pared más lejana y haciendo que Momo se ocultará dentro de la camisa de Aang. El cuarto quedó tenuemente iluminado mientras el relámpago se desvanecía y el agua volvía a la fuente. La pareja jadeó ligeramente, se enderezó, admirando la marca que su arma había grabado en la piedra.

-Descubrieron una manera de combinar los elementos –señaló Aang, cualquier rastro de desafío había desaparecido de su voz.

-Y tú también podrás hacerlo –dijo Aire-. Tormenta control es una poderosa herramienta compartida entre maestros agua y maestros fuego. Toma lo mejor de ambos elementos y los combina en armonía. Y es por eso que el Señor del Fuego no estará preparado para ella.

-No es lo único que tienes que aprender, Avatar Aang –intervino Xiao Zhi. Su mirada cayó sobre Katara-. Tú sabes de sangre-control. ¿Se la has enseñado?

Katara retrocedió.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sangre-control está mal.

-¿Qué hay cuando es usada para curar los enfermos o tratar heridas? –replicó una maestra agua.

Katara abrió la boca, y la cerró. Nunca había considerado que la sangre control tuviera propiedades curativas. Recordó aquellas bonitas flores privadas de vida y color, se vio a si misma escurriendo la humedad de un árbol y escuchó su golpe seco y muerto -- ¿Cómo podías ayudar a un enfermo de esa forma? Pero quizás, si ayudas a la sangre a coagularse más rápido, o la sacas de la boca de un bebé recién nacido cuando intenta respirar… creo que la llamaremos Esperanza.

-Y hablando de tus habilidades curativas, ¿se las _has_ enseñado al Avatar? –insistió Xiao Zhi, sacando a Katara de sus pensamientos. La anciana arqueó una ceja en su dirección-. ¿Lo has intentado siquiera?

Sokka se adelantó un paso.

-Ey, ahora, aguarde un segundo…

-¿Y que hay de tu manejo de las espadas, Sokka? O su metal control, Señorita Toph –prosiguió Iroh. Sus viejos ojos se deslizaron sobre Zuko-. ¿Y tú has instruido al Avatar como re-dirigir el relámpago, sobrino mío?

-Mi control todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte –replicó Zuko, ensombreciendo su expresión-. No es seguro.

-Entonces el Avatar todavía tiene mucho por aprender –persistió Xiao Zhi.

-¡Mis maestros son grandiosos! –rebatió Aang. Levantó su equipo hacia los Maestros Tormenta -. ¡Estoy trabajando tan duro como puedo solo para dominar los cuatro elementos! ¡No tengo tiempo para todas esas cosas raras!

-Y el mundo no tiene tiempo para tus excusas –concluyó Xiao Zhi-. El Cometa de Sozin está viniendo.

-¡Suficiente! –Toph pateó el suelo, creando una mano de piedra, dejándola sobre la boca de Xiao Zhi, al estilo Dai Li-. No me importan quien sean, o cuán súper especial es su control. _Nadie_ le habla a Pies Ligeros de esa forma –se cruzó de brazos, soplándose el flequillo. Había usado su tono de _tú-no-eres-mi-mamá_-. Lo estamos haciendo bastante bien sin ustedes.

Iroh se aclaró la garganta. Junto sus manos a la espalda y se adelantó hacia ella.

-Espero que perdone a un anciano por su impertinencia, Señorita Toph, pero escaparon del ejército de mi hermano con nada más que lo puesto. Esa es la diferencia entre sobrevivir y tener éxito –apoyó una mano en su hombro-. La victoria real, en batalla y en la vida, significa alcanzar tus metas sin perder lo que las hizo importantes en primer lugar.

Toph arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?

-Significa que todos comenzamos este viaje por la misma razón –respondió Zuko. Se despegó a sí mismo de la columna en la que se había apoyado. Se paró junto a Aang-. Queremos ayudarte a restaurar el equilibrio en el mundo y terminar la guerra. Como lo hagas es tu decisión. Pero conozco a Ozai. Y si quieres derrotarlo, necesitas controlar el relámpago.

Aang frunció el ceño. Miró a Katara.

-¿Tú qué crees, Katara?

Ella se lamió los labios.

-Creo que eres un gran maestro agua, Aang. Creo que has llegado tan lejos, tan rápido, que me sorprendes siempre que te veo –retorció sus manos-. Pero también creo que has aprendido todo lo que sabía como enseñarte. Y pienso que yo todavía tengo algunas cosas que aprender.

-¿Pueden escribir eso? –Saltó Sokka, levantando una mano-. Simplemente quiero guardar este momento. Ya saben, para la posteridad –los otros se le quedaron mirando. Incluso Xiao Zhi reprimió su intento por quitarse la mano de piedra que le cubría la boca. Sokka señaló a Katara-. ¡Ella dijo que tenía _más por aprender_! ¡Es como si hubiera admitido que estaba _equivocada_! ¿No entienden cuán especial es este momento?

-Ah, tienes razón, es bastante especial – reconoció una voz grave y familiar desde las sombras. Katara sintió que su estómago cambiaba de lugar con su corazón. Sus rodillas se hicieron de gelatina. Se volvió y ahí estaba, cojeando hacia la luz, manteniéndose rígido y sonriendo con los ojos contorneados con ojeras nuevas…

_-... ¡Papá!_

Sokka pasó corriendo a los demás. Katara no advirtió que sus pies se movían, pero de repente ella también estaba ahí, y los brazos de su papá rodeaban sus hombros y su mejilla contra su cabeza. Olía diferente, como a carbón y a sulfuro, y no al mar, y gruñó un poquito cuando ellos lo apretaron muy fuerte. Sus ropas le quedaban raras y usaba un grueso saco de rastrojo. Por primera vez, Katara notó un cabello blanco en su barbilla.

La maestra agua que había mencionado la curación se puso de pie.

-Hakoda, se supone que no…

-Son mis hijos, Akna –contestó-. Los veré cuando yo quieras.

-Estás bien –sollozó Katara, secándose los ojos-. De veras estás bien.

-Él es nuestro papá, Katara –dijo Sokka, golpeando el hombro de su papá e ignorando su mohín-. Es fuerte.

-Ahora sé de donde lo sacaste –destacó una voz joven, más insegura.

Sokka palideció. Se apartó de su papá y observó como una figura flaca y tímida emergía furtivamente de la oscuridad. La chica vestía las ropas negras de un Maestro Tormenta, pero tenía su pelo castaño largo y suelto. Se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿No me recono…?

Pero Sokka ya había cubierto la boca de Suki. Sus manos jugaban bruscamente con su nuevo cabello largo y sostenía la cara quieta, los labios inmóviles como si simplemente pudiera presionar más vida en ella a trabes de la pura fuerza de voluntad. Se separaron ruidosamente y él temblaba.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón… -la envolvió con sus brazos y mantuvo la cabeza de ella en sus hombros-. _Nunca_ debí haber dejado Ba Sing Se. Si no me hubiera ido hubiera sabido y te habría encontrado, pero me fui y entonces fue muy tarde y traté de hacer que me dijera donde estabas pero no _pude_ y teníamos que irnos…

-Sokka –llamó Suki, palmeándole la espalda-. La gente nos está mirando.

Katara miró y en verdad, todo el grupo los _estaba_ mirando -- aparte de Toph, quien parecía interesadísima en la picadura de un insecto en su coda. Haru tosió delicadamente contra su puño. Sokka adquirió varias tonalidades de rojo.

-Ah, cierto. Sí. Bien. Papá, Suki. Suki, Papá

-Ya nos conocemos –respondió su papá.

-Ah.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Oh –Sokka pareció encogerse a una tercera parte de su tamaño normal. Suki tomó su mano y él se reanimó-. De acuerdo, eh, entonces llegan justo a tiempo para las lecciones de Aang en las artes masculinas –exclamó-. Chispitas y yo acabamos de enseñarle a afeitarse.

-¿Artes masculinas? –repitió Hakoda.

-¿Chispitas? –Iroh miró a Zuko.

-Relájate, Viejo –imperó Toph, todavía rascándose el codo-. Es solo un apodo.

Teo se sacó sus gafas y empezó a limpiarlas.

-Va a ser un verano largísimo.

Haru asintió.

-Sin duda.

Xiao Zhi finalmente logró sacarse la mano de piedra que Toph le había puesto. Escupió tierra y tosió. Arrojó la mano lejos y se desmenuzó contra la pared.

-¿Tenemos un trato, Avatar Aang?

Aang miró a Sokka y a Suki. Sus ojos se encendieron sobre Katara y su papá. Hakoda se inclinaba en ella más pesadamente, ahora, y ella sentía sus costillas en una forma que no las había sentido el día del eclipse. Como Suki, él había perdido peso.

-¿Tú los rescataste?

-El General Iroh insistió –confesó. Le entornó los ojos al anciano-. El también rompió las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo al traer a Hakoda y a la Guerrera Kyoshi aquí. Esperábamos que ustedes accedieran sin un estímulo extra.

-Esa es otra lección en las artes masculinas, Avatar Aang –intervino Iroh-. Siempre haz más atractiva la oferta.

-No creas que no estás en problemas, General Iroh –replicó Xiao Zhi.

Iroh se balanceó sobre sus talones.

-Eso es bastante preocupante –admitió-. No dudo de que imaginara un castigo satisfactorio…

-¡Tío! –Zuko escondió su sonrojo tras su mano. Aclaró su garganta y se enderezó-. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy listo para ir a la cama.

Toph bostezó ruidosamente.

-Tú lo dijiste –pareció parpadear en dirección a Sokka y Suki. Luego les obsequió con una sonrisa quebradiza y chasqueó los dedos-. Chispitas, yip-yip.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a caminar hacia ella. Una sonrisa curvando la comisura de su boca.

-Eres demasiado grande para que te lleven…

-El pago es el pago, Señoriíto Maestro Imbécil –Zuko se agachó frente a ella y ella trepó por su espalda. Sus brazos se acomodaron bajo las piernas de ella y él la acomodó antes de pararse. Él le frunció el ceño a Iroh-. ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Nada, sobrino. Nada. –Iroh aplaudió secamente-. Esto es muy emocionante. Creo que necesito algo de té para calmar mis nervios.

Juntos, Zuko y Toph gruñeron. Zuko la acomodó más arriba de su espalda y dejó la habitación.

-¿Es el Príncipe del Fuego? –inquirió Hakoda, viéndolos alejarse.

-El ex Príncipe del Fuego –corrigió Sokka.

Hakoda frunció el ceño. Permaneció un momento en silencio antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Ese chico se afeita?

-Me sorprendió a mí también, Papá.

* * *

Tener tres personas más -- al menos -- significaba preparar tres cuartos más, así que Katara se encontró escarbando en viejas despensas por las pocas mantas que quedaban sin ser devoradas por polillas de seda y saltamontes de cuevas. Una búsqueda infructuosa la había convencido que lo mejor era simplemente elegir las ropas blancas con menos hoyos. Aún así, las mantas que tenía dobladas sobre su brazo se veían como si fueran a desmenuzarse si estornudaba muy fuerte. Todas las buenas -- las tejidas, no los edredones que perdían el relleno de piel de bisonte – esos estaban desechados cuando el primer grupo llegó allí. ¿Por qué los maestros aire no podían usar bolsas de dormir, como gente normal?

_Que idea._ Sonriendo, Katara acomodó las mantas en su brazo y se dirigió hacia el establo del bisonte. La mayoría del equipo de viaje estaba todavía ahí debajo de los enormes vigas refinadas y los mosaicos, incluyendo las bolsas de dormir. Hacía demasiado calor para usarlas, en verdad, pero podían servir para proteger los huesos adoloridos de Suki y su papá. Katara tenía que admitir que los barracones de los maestros aire, exceptuando lo limpio y ordenado, carecían un poquito en el departamento de comodidad. Ella había dormido en tierra más blanda que en esos catres. Se dejó sentir una punzada de añoranza por sus camas en Ba Sing Se --aquellas enormes, afelpadas y limpias camas -- antes de levantar las bolsas de dormir sobre su otro hombro y dejar el cuarto. Appa rugió una despedida mientras cerraba la puerta y…

…chocaba con alguien bastante grande.

-Por favor, discúlpame –exclamó, y Katara se encontró parpadeándole al General Iroh-. Luces como si necesitaras un poco de ayuda.

-Oh, no, está bien –replicó. Levanto las mantas-. Pero algunas de éstas son para tu cuarto. Toma, elije una.

-Tu generosidad toca el corazón de este viejo –exageró. Levantó un par de mantas y las dobló prolijamente sobre un brazo-. Mis felicitaciones a la señorita de la casa.

Para su horror, las orejas de Katara ardían.

-Sólo estoy haciendo lo que mi Gran-Gran hubiera hecho…

-¿Entonces tu Gran-Gran me señalaría amablemente hasta mi habitación?

-Oh. Claro. Seguro –empezó a caminar-. Hay cuartos cerca del de Zuko, supongo que querrás estar ahí…

-Eso está muy bien, gracias –Iroh la siguió-. Espero que mi sobrino esté siendo un buen huésped.

-Eh… -Katara realmente no había pensado en ello. Él le había enseñado a Aang. Había protegido a Aang. Aún no había lastimado a Aang. Esas eran las cosas importantes. Las otras cosas -- la manera en que calentaba el agua para el baño de Toph, la manera que soplaba el té de El Duque para que fuera lo suficientemente caliente sin que se quemara la lengua -- realmente nos las consideraba como un deber-. Lo es, creo

-¿Está haciendo sus tareas?

Ella frunció el ceño. No tenían un sistema oficial para delegar las tareas. Ella le decía a la gente como ayudar y ellos ayudaban. Ella era el sistema. Y no le hablaba mucho a Zuko, si podía evitarlo.

-Supongo… -algo se le ocurrió mientras subían las escaleras-. Hace una tetera llena de té todas las mañanas.

-Oh, cielos –clamó Iroh-. Lamento mucho oír eso.

Katara soltó una risita nasal.

-Es un poco…

-Vigorizante –completó Iroh.

-Aang dice que los ayuda a concentrarse durante su meditación matutina –explicó-. Aunque como puedes concentrarte con un sabor así en tu boca, no tengo idea. ¡Trabajó en una casa de té! ¿Cómo puede ser tan malo haciendo té?

-Tiene otros talentos –lo defendió Iroh-. Su fuego control ha mejorado…

-…Ahora que recuerda como –le interrumpió Katara, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. y no olvidemos lo habilidoso que es para perseguir a la gente, atarlas a los árboles, y robarles sus cosas.

Iroh se detuvo detrás de ella.

-Señorita Katara.

Se volvió. Los ojos del viejo general enfrentaron los de ella y algo en su interior le dio pavor -- era como el Maestro Pakku y Azula en uno, cuando la mirada de él penetro en la de ella de esa forma. Irradiaba decepción, como si de alguna forma la conociera bien como para esperar algo más. Lo que no era así --nunca se habían conocido lo suficiente. Katara respiró hondo y preparó sus pies, como comenzando una batalla con el sobrino de Iroh.

-No me digas que lo perdonaste completamente –reprochó-. Zuko también te traicionó, allí. ¡Dejó que te pudrieras en prisión!

El ceño fruncido de Iroh se pronunció un poco más. Parpadeó.

-¿Luzco podrido para ti?

Su cara se encendió.

-No. ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Él… -resistió el impulso de azotar su pie-. Él se unió a _Azula._ La dejó lastimar a Aang. ¡Y eso fue _después_ de que nos siguiera por todo el mundo! ¡Tú estabas ahí! ¡Tú lo ayudaste!

-Y aún así parece que me perdonaste –retrucó-. ¿Acaso no me senté mansamente cuando Zuko te ataba a un árbol? ¿Acaso no lo ayude a enviar una caza recompensa tras de ustedes y lo llevé al Polo Norte?

-¡Eso es diferente!

-¿Y por qué es diferente? –Cuando ella abrió la boca para contestar, Iroh levantó un dedo-. El perdón es una semilla que sólo crece en tierra fértil. No te preocupes si una parte de ti no se ha derretido. Recuerdo haberla visto ponerse muy fría en el Polo Norte –sonrió-. Ahora, muéstrame mi cuarto.

-Eh… seguro –se adelantó y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de Zuko. Para su sorpresa, escuchó su voz al otro lado del pasillo -- en el cuarto de Toph. Paró e Iroh se detuvo detrás de ella, mientras escuchaba.

-¿De qué es esta? –preguntaba Toph.

-¿De pelear? –respondía Zuko-. Aquí, va como esta. Una… dos… tres…

-¿Cuándo te hizo esta el Viejo?

-Cuando tenía tu edad –contestó Zuko-. Quizás un poco más joven.

-¿Fue antes de que te lastimaras?

-… Sí. Eso fue hace tres años.

Un silencio, y luego:

-¿Escuchaste todo esto, Dulzura?

Katara se pateó mentalmente. Cerrando los ojos, se excusó.

-Yo solo estaba dejando las mantas extras en la habitación del General Iroh, Toph. No estaba.

-¡Le voy a contar a tu papá si no te vas!

-Estabas _escuchando_ –la cabeza de Zuko apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Agrandó su ojo sano-. Tío.

-Sobrino –Iroh tomó a Katara del codo-. Sigamos, Señorita Katara.

Después de eso, Katara estaba más que feliz de llevar a Iroh hasta su nueva habitación, darle las buenas noches, y cerrar la puerta. Encontró a Sokka y Suki en el cuarto de Sokka -- se preguntó que diría su padre sobre eso -- y le dijo a Suki que planeaba dejar un edredón nuevo en su recámara a estrenar.

-Yo lo haré –se ofreció Sokka, eligiendo su bolsa de dormir de la pila así como demasiadas mantas. No mostró intención de moverse, simplemente sostuvo las mantas en su regazo.

-Es bueno verte, Suki –aseveró Katara, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

-También es bueno verte –respondió Suki. Sokka le dedicó una educada mirada que decía lárgate, estamos ocupados. Asintiendo y tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de su hermano besando a cualquiera de esa forma, Katara salió del cuarto. Había dado tres pasos fuera antes de oír la risita de Suki y la puerta siendo cerrada de una patada. Estremeciéndose, siguió la voz de su padre hasta otra habitación por el mismo pasillo.

Hakoda estaba acostado en una cama con sus pies sobre una almohada improvisada, con la Maestra Tormenta Akna sacudiendo la que tenía bajo el cuello. Katara observó como la otra mujer se inclinaba sobre su padre una vez más, arrullando algo idiota y consolador, antes de abrir la boca y exclamar:

-¡Papá!

-¡Katara! –La voz de su padre chilló _exactamente_ en la misma forma que la de Sokka cuando era atrapado robando porciones de más-. ¿Esas mantas son para mí?

-Sí –afirmó, entrando a la habitación. Se volvió hacia Akna. La Maestra Tormenta era alta, ágil, _y muy demasiado joven_ para alguien de la edad de Hakoda._ Papá ha sido jefe por el tiempo suficiente para reconocer una ratita polar hambrienta de poder a primera vista; ¿Cómo puede ser que no le esté diciendo que se largue?-._ Yo me encargo desde ahora.

Akna frunció la boca.

-Por supuesto –se inclinó alrededor de Katara y sonrió-. Buenas noches, Hakoda.

-Buenas noches…

Katara la observó salir a Akna, pavoneándose y le dedicó una mirada helada a la espalda de la otra mujer. Sobre escuchando un suspiro desde la dirección de su padre, desvió su mirada hacia él. Hakoda instantáneamente recompuso su expresión en una más paternal.

-Ella me ayudo a escapar de prisión -explicó.

-Es más joven que tú.

-También lo era tu madre.

Katara le arrojó las mantas encima.

-¡Me niego a tener esta conversación!

Él arqueó las cejas.

-¿Una conversación madura?

Rugiendo, Katara giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Eso nunca te ha detenido antes!

-Katara…

Cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de sí y caminó por el pasillo. Zuko asomó la desde su cuarto, con una mueca de dolor, y salió de un paso al pasillo, de todas formas. Se paró justamente delante de ella. ella hizo un enorme esfuerzo por pasar muy campante por su lado, pero él hizo un paso a la derecha, luego izquierda, parando efectivamente su marcha.

-¿Qué pasa, Zuko?

Él se lamió los labios.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Incluye arrojar esa pícara Maestrita Tormenta por un acantilado?

-¿Quién?

-Sólo escúpelo, Zuko.

-Aang debería dormir en el cuarto de Toph –dijo.

La ceja de Katara empezó a tener un tic.

-¿Tomaste el té loco esta mañana?

-¿Qué? No –bajó la voz y miró las piedras que los rodeaban-. No confío en esta gente. Nos atacaron.

Katara dejó de lado la sensación de la sangre helándose en su cuerpo. _Le lanzaron el relámpago a Aang. Manipularon nuestra sangre. __¿Por qué están todavía aquí?_ Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Toph?

-Ella duerme en el suelo –recordó Zuko-. Sentirá primero si alguien trata de acercarse sigilosamente a Aang

Para su disgusto, Zuko tenía razón. Toph había advertido a los intrusos primero. Ella sabría al instante si alguien intentaba lastimar a Aang.

-Pero tu Tío los trajo –razonó Katara

-Mi Tío ya se ha equivocado antes –hizo un mohín-. Tiene cierta preferencia por las mujeres fuertes, y…

-Alto. Por favor. Ya entendí. Mi propio papá está… -se estremeció, luego se enderezó. Respiró lentamente y de mala gana-. Con todo mundo tan… distraído… es probable que sea una buena idea tener otro par de ojos sobre Aang –tosió-. Por así decirlo.

Zuko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Tú le dices a Aang. Yo le digo a Toph.

Ella asintió, su expresión helándose ante la irreprimible sonrisa en la cara de Zuko.

-Buena suerte. Yo odiaba compartir la carpa con mi hermano.

-¿Alguna vez intentó asfixiarte por diversión?

_-¿Eh?_

-No importa. No lo entenderías –se movió hacia el cuarto de Toph-. Aang debe de estar con Appa.

-Sé dónde está, Zuko –mintió.

Él se encogió de hombros, y golpeó en la puerta de Toph. Toph sacó la cabeza.

-Pies Ligeros y yo dormiremos juntos. Entendido –cerró la puerta. Un segundo más tarde, se abrió de nuevo. Toph señaló la pared más cercana de Katara-. ¡Y deja de mentir!

Desde detrás de la puerta de Iroh, una suave risita nasal se oyó.

* * *

Katara nunca había apreciado el hecho de tener una rutina en el Templo hasta que sus "huéspedes" la interrumpieron. Antes de la llegada de su padre y el General Iroh, las cosas marchaban a un ritmo pausado-pero-factible: se despertaba, encontraba el té que Zuko hacía, trataba de digerirlo, hacía el desayudo, y miraba como los otros filtraban el té. Entonces Zuko y Aang se marchaban para lanzarse fuego, Sokka, Haru, Teo y El Duque probaban nuevas recetas para gelatinas caseras y explosivas (o lo que sea que hicieran; nunca tuvo muy claro que era). Y Toph tomaba lo que ella llamaba la "siesta de media mañana". Después Aang y Zuko volvían, hacían ejercicios físicos (Toph usualmente despertaba a esa hora para sentarse en la espalda de Zuko mientras hacía lagartijas), se bañaban, comían el almuerzo, y Aang era de Toph o de Katara por la tarde. Katara lo hacía ayudarla con algo de agua control doméstica -- limpiar los vegetales, bañar a Appa, lavar la ropa -- e intercalándolo con las formas marciales que conocía. Cuando pertenecía a Toph, ella buscaba comida. Luego cena, después limpieza, después quizás un baño, más tarde hora de dormir -- ese era un buen día.

Trató de tomar el dulce y fuerte té que la esperaba a la mañana siguiente como una premonición de los buenos días venideros. Después notó el montón de Maestros Tormenta comiendo sin ganas delante de ella raciones cuidadosamente-medidas, y el té de todos enfriándose en sus tazas.

-Yo solo quería hacer algo de desayuno para tu padre, Katara –explicó Akna, revolviendo un frasco de algo dulce (y desperdiciando toda la miel en el proceso)

-Sé exactamente lo que quieres hacer –replicó Katara en voz baja-. ¡Y deja de usar esa cuchara con ese frasco! ¡Arruinaras el vidriado!

-Se pone así a veces –Sokka le contó a Suki.

-¿A veces? –intervino Teo.

Las cosas fallaron en mejorar a partir de ahí. Su padre se encerró en su cuarto como el inválido que era -- donde podía ser cuidado por Akna, la Pícara Sanadora – y evitar a Katara; y Sokka y Haru decidieron que era hora de salir a hacer ejercicio con Zuko y Aang. Así que ahora tenía cuatro muchachos sucios y hambrientos -- no contaba a Iroh, Iroh era un hombre – quienes apestaban de sudor y comían el doble que antes, y se negaban a usar camisas "debido al clima". (Incluso Toph se reía de esa pobre excusa, cuando Haru trataba de pavonearse con su equipo delante de algunas chicas Maestras Tormenta claramente-divertidas)

Luego Aang dijo que era hora de practicar agua control, y ella con gratitud se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la fuente. Donde su padre – milagrosamente recuperado de su cama por la poderes curativos de Akna, sin duda – sin demora, la regañó por usar ropa inadecuada.

-¡Regresa a tu cuarto y cámbiate, jovencita!

-¡No! ¡Esta es mi ropa para hacer agua control!

-¡Es rompa interior! –haciendo una mueca, Hakoda se levantó en toda su altura y la señaló-. Sé que estás acostumbrada a tu libertad…

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo estoy! ¡Y no me la vas a quitar! –Katara escuchó el subsiguiente silencio y se preguntó cuando exactamente había empezado a sonar como Toph. Unos ligeros pasos sonaron en el pasillo y vio a Zuko caminando hacia la fuente, con un saco vacío en sus manos. Comprendió la escena ante él, parpadeó, y empezó a volverse.

-¿Mi hija usa esta ropa cada vez que practica? –indagó Hakoda.

Zuko se congeló a medio camino.

-No sabría decirlo –respondió, sin darse vuelta-. No me quedo a mirar.

-¿No?

Un silencio.

-No, señor.

-Deberías preguntarle a Pies Ligeros –se metió Toph, mordiendo una manzana-. Él es el que entrena con ella.

Los ojos de Hakoda cayeron sobre el Avatar. Aang enrojeció considerablemente, y Toph pareció claramente contenta consigo misma. Katara le dedicó una mirada que sabía que Toph no podía ver.

-El vestido –insistió su padre-. Ahora.

-¿O qué?

Le dio su mirada no voy a discutir más.

-O tus amigos aprenderán algunas encantadoras historias sobre tus años de pequeña.

Rugiendo, Katara salió azotando el piso con fuerza. Era sorprendentemente difícil, con los pies desnudos. Zuko se pegó a si mismo a la pared mientras ella pasaba. Ya no estaba cuando re-apareció en su ropa de la Nación del Fuego –seguramente su papá no podía objetar nada contra una bonita bata de seda, ¿o sí?

-Que adorable color –elogió el General Iroh, cuando volvió.

Ella miró a su padre.

-¿Ves? Al General Iroh le gusta.

-Al General Iroh le gustan un montón de cosas –replicó Xiao Zhi, desde su lugar cerca de una columna. Encendió la punta de uno de sus dedos, y la aplicó a una larga pipa. Katara olió el humo dulce y florido.

Iroh se volvió hacia la Maestra Tormenta.

-Especialmente disfruto del tabaco orquídea salvaje.

-Buen intento, General.

Iroh se inclinó alrededor de Katara, espiando a Zuko con su saco.

-¿Y a dónde crees que estás yendo, sobrino mío?

-Afuera –fue la respuesta de Zuko.

-Hoy no, tú no sales –Xiao Zhi clamó, exhalando humo-. Tormenta control es algo que maestros agua y maestros fuego hacen juntos. Tus tardes nos pertenecen de ahora en más –miró a Katara-. así como tus mañanas, Dama Pintada.

Katara quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo…?

Xiao Zhi lanzó rápidamente una pieza de Pai Sho en el aire.

-Tengo oídos como un murciélago-lobo.

Iroh chilló.

-Al contrario, Xiao Zhi, tienes unos hermosos oídos.

Katara escuchó la palma de Zuko hacer contacto con su cara. Mirando fijamente a la mujer mayor, Katara otra vez tuvo la sensación de que debía conocerla, pero no tenía ni idea porque. Suspirando, escuchó el sonido de los pájaros desde muy lejos. Aquellos pájaros tenían su propia forma de hacer las cosas – cuando las cosas se ponían incomodas, simplemente se alejaban volando. Y sospechaba que los papás- pájaros no hacían visitas inesperadas en los nidos de sus hijos-pájaros arrojando totalmente todo en la vida de sus pajaritos por un meandro.

-¿Oíste lo que dije, Katara?

Se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Xiao Zhi cabeceó hacia la fuente.

-El Avatar está esperando.

Aang sonrió mientras Katara se le acercaba. Ambos atrajeron el agua hacia ellos, inclinándose hacia dentro y hacia fuera, intercambiando boleas de agua. Aang hizo un pulpo de cinco patas, ella hizo flechas de hielo. Justo como los viejos tiempos, de verdad, tiempos cuando todo era montar al koi y Festivales de Días del Fuego y vestirse con la ropa del Avatar Kyoshi. Sentía sus nervios desvanecerse lentamente con los movimientos familiares. Aang hizo dos látigos de agua y los usó como espadas para hacer pequeños cortecitos en la piedra.

-¡Buen trabajo, Aang!

-Es suficiente –intervino Xiao Zhi.

Katara dejó caer el agua.

-¿Disculpa? Yo soy la maestra de Aang, yo diré cuando…

-¡Lo estás conteniendo! –Xiao Zhi exhaló humo-. Te contentas.

-¿Crees que soy _perezosa_?

-Katara no es perezosa –la defendió Aang-. ¡Ella trabaja muy duro!

-Trabaja muy duro ocupándose de ti y de los demás, pero no entrenándote –señaló Xiao Zhi-. Es una maestra agua desperdiciando su don haciendo tareas domésticas. No hay duda de porque no pensó darle un buen uso a su sangre-control el Día del Sol Negro. Se preocupaba más de si tenías un agujero en tus medias.

-Estoy justo aquí, sabes –exclamó Katara, las manos temblándole de furia-. Si tienes un problema con mi control, solo dilo.

Xiao Zhi parpadeó, como una lagartija.

-Está bien. Creo que tu agua control es simple y poco creativo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si son verdad las historias que he oído.

-¿Qué has oído?

La pipa de Xiao Zhi brilló naranja.

-Que eras la mejor.

Katara se ruborizó.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije eso…

-Ella _es_ la mejor –corrigió Aang, apretando los puños.

-¿De veras? –Contestó Xiao Zhi-. ¿Es por eso que fallaste debajo de Ba Sing Se? ¿Por tu maestra de agua control?

Aang se sonrojó.

-Yo…

-Aguarde un segundo –se entrometió Zuko, enderezándose-. El Avatar no falló. _Yo le_ fallé. Azula lo hirió y es _mi_ culpa. Aang no hizo nada mal –miró a Katara furtiva y rápidamente-. Y tampoco ella -añadió.

Xiao Zhi arqueó una ceja plata y fina.

-¿Así que tú también has escuchado las historias?

-Yo no escuché las historias. Yo _soy_ la historia –señaló el abismo-. He estado de un lado de este mundo y del otro. He enfrentado maestros de ambos Polos. Sé de lo que estoy hablando –Cuando Xiao Zhi no dijo nada, apuntó a Katara-. ¡Pelea como un demonio! ¡No la has visto! No tienes ni idea..

-Muéstrenme –interrumpió Xiao Zhi.

-¿Disculpa?

-La hemos visto entrenar con el Avatar. Veamos algo nuevo.

-No es nada nuevo –replicó Katara-. ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Unas pocas semanas –admitió Zuko-. Soy bueno, ahora. No estoy tratando de…

-Entonces no debería molestarte practicar con ella –insistió Xiao Zhi-. Debería de ser un ejercicio académico, nada más. No es como si estuvieses peleando por tu honor, ¿o sí?

Zuko apretó los labios con firmeza.

-Bien –se volvió a Katara y le habló entre dientes-. ¿Me concederías el honor de tener un duelo conmigo, por favor?

-Oh, el placer es todo mío –respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Asumieron las posiciones para comenzar.

-Eh, quizás quieran retroceder un poco –aconsejó Aang-. Esto puede ponerse turbio.

-Ciertamente espero eso –confesó Xiao Zhi. Palmeó sus manos-. _¡Empiecen!_

Katara no desperdició ni un segundo. Ató una gruesa soga de agua a los tobillos de Zuko. Él saltó hacia arriba y hacia delante, con una voltereta por el suelo y lanzando fuego desde una posición de embestida. Ella levantó un escudo de hielo, luego lo lanzó como una docena de lanzas; él cubrió sus manos con fuego y las bateó como telarañas, avanzando. Ella deslizó un pie y lo hizo resbalar en el hielo recién formado; sus piernas hicieron una tijera en el aire y crearon un aro de fuego --tuvo que saltar a tiempo para evitarlo y entonces el estaba justo a su retaguardia, sus puños llameando evitando sus orejas por poco. Se agitaba uno alrededor del otro --ella intentaba agarrar sus puños con agua y falló dos veces --hasta que hizo un guantelete de hielo y lo golpeó justo en la boca. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, más aturdido que herido, sosteniéndose la mandíbula. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, jadeando.

-En la cara no –le dijo, y empezó a correr tras ella.

Katara sonrió. Hizo escaleras de hielo para él y él empezó a subir por ellas trotando, sin resbalar ni una pulgada, derritiéndolos con un pie que dejaba un sendero de fuego. Ella tomó uno de sus pies con una manga de agua y agarró su mano con la otra, haciéndolo saltar en un pie de la misma manera que su hermana lo había hecho cuando él hubo intentado ese truco. Luego él sonrió con altanería y se arrojó al suelo, empezando a rodar sobre si mismo entre sogas de agua, arrastrándola hasta sus rodillas. Quedó quieto justo debajo de ella.

-Estás todo atado –remarcó, ajustando el nudo-. Que mal que no haya un árbol cerca.

-Agáchate.

-¿Qué?

El fuego estalló desde su boca y ella lo esquivó justo a tiempo, cuando recién salía de entre sus labios. Renunció a su agarre y el agua los empapó a ambos mientras caía sobre Zuko, cubriéndose la cara. Sintió los músculos de su torso relajarse cuando terminó su aliento, y levantó la cabeza de un respingo. Su cabello estaba húmedo, así como su bata y por consiguiente su estómago.

-Genial. Ahora estoy empapada –se sentó y se retorció el cabello.

-Buena exhibición –reconoció Xiao Zhi, sonriendo con la pipa en su boca-. Ahora si pudieran hacerlo así todo el tiempo.

Zuko se levantó sobre sus codos y miró a Xiao Zhi.

-Fue mejor la última vez –secó sus ropas con vapor-. Estábamos más… enojados.

Hakoda miró fijamente a Katara con la boca abierta. Su mano envolvió el brazo del otro hombre.

-Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo que quería preguntarle al General Iroh.

-Oh, cielos –exclamó Iroh-. Temía que dijeras eso.

-¿De qué está hablando? –intervino Aang.

-Ni idea –respondió Zuko, viendo a los hombres alejarse.

Xiao Zhi sonrió con suficiencia.

Arriba y a ellos, chicos. Se está desperdiciando la luz.

**Nota: Simplemente quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review. ¡Son lo más chicos!**

**Algunos lectores quizás se pregunten si la maestra tormenta Xiao Zhi es la misma mujer que la que se encuentra en la Venganza de Ozai. Lucen exactamente igual, y son personajes con una sabiduría similar. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia significativa entre las dos, y la descubrirían el próximo capítulo. **

**-.-.-.-.-.**

_N/T: Hola! Una semana justa?. Bueno, jejej. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, de verdad. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Son muy adorables, chicas :) _

_Gracias: _:)_ (_La Verdad Que Nose Que Poner xD_); _Rashel Shiru_; _Aiko1504_ (Ya lo estaba leyendo, pero que alguien lo recomendara, me dieron más ganas :P Gracias por lo de buena traductora, sos lo más, un beso divina y que andes bárbaro :D); _petalos-de-rosa_; _Mizuhi-Chan_; _Donthurt_. ; _kuchiki mabel_; _Lolipop91_. Son lo más, de verdad!_


	3. Capítulo III

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes de batalla secretos de la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon y Paramount. No sacó ningún beneficio haciendo esta historia.**

**Nota: ¡Me disculpo por no contestar mis reviews! Créanme -- leo sus reviews, y significan un mundo para mí. ¡Por favor sigan enviando! También, no sé si lo dije antes, pero ¡Gracias AKAVertigo por las citas de tormenta!**

_Traducción: MTBlack (siempre quise ponerlo)_

_Disclaimer II: Me apego a lo que dijo Fandomme y agrego que la historia, como podrán adivinar, no es mía, yo solo me limito a traducir lo que escribió en inglés con su autorización, que conseguí, con vergüenza digo, después de molestarla bastante. )_

* * *

¿Por qué, cuál es el problema

De que tengas esa cara de febrero

Tan llena de escarcha tormenta y sombra? -- _William Shakespeare_

* * *

-Katara.

Apartó la mano de un golpe.

-Katara –unos dedos suaves se cerraron sobre su hombro y lo sacudieron. Se alejó. Hizo un ruido molesta-. Katara, vamos, por favor... –desesperado, recurrió a las palabras mágicas-: ¿Tengo té?

A regañadientes, Katara abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-Todavía está oscuro, Aang.

-En realidad, hay un poquito de luz ya –replicó. Levantó una palma. Una bola de fuego apareció en ella-. Es que no quiero tropezar con algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, fregándose la somnolencia de los ojos.

-Eh, bueno, el General Iroh y los demás hablaron y decidieron que debías ser parte de una práctica matutina –explicó, haciendo una mueca. Se abrazó a sí mismo, posiblemente esperando un ataque violento de almohadas-. Supongo que quieren enseñarme tormenta control enseguida, y dijeron que tú también debías aprender.

-Genial. Tormenta control. Déjame adivinar: la Jefa Cara de Hacha y Akna la Pícara Curadora te mandaron.

-Zuko estará ahí también –contestó Aang. Ella le dirigió una mirada con la que le decía que había crecido otra cabeza, y Aang hizo un mohín-. Supongo que eso no es de mucha ayuda.

Ella suspiró.

-Mientras tú estés feliz, yo soy feliz. ¿Puedo tomar una taza de ese té ahora?

-Seguro –dijo Aang y se lo entregó-. Te, eh, veré afuera.

Katara tomó el té, logró formar una sonrisa y lo observó partir. Luego, haciendo una mueca por el dolor del combate con Zuko, muy calmadamente levantó su almohada y gritó en ella.

El aire matutino cargaba con dejó de humedad fresca y cubierta de rocío, pero Katara percibía el calor subyacente. Solo tenían un ratito antes de que el sol realmente empezara a subir. Entonces estar afuera se volvería insoportable a menos que se revistiera de agua o hielo. Lo que Katara suponía una buena idea, si Xiao Zhi satisfacía su misteriosa necesidad de hacerlos pelear.

-¿Arroz congee? –ofreció Iroh, alcanzándole un tazón humeante de avena. La mezcla olía dulce y estaba tachonada con nueces y extrañas porciones que supuso eran fruta.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó.

-Aprendí esta receta en Ba Sing Se. Por supuesto que aquí no tenemos esas deliciosas uvas verdes. Hacen las más deliciosas pasas…

-Sólo come –le aconsejó Zuko, antes de inclinar todo el tazón en su boca y engullirlo.

-Me gustaría una cuchara, por favor –replicó katara.

-No hay tiempo –repuso Xiao Zhi-. Come ahora o no comas. No tenemos tiempo para holgazanes.

-No estoy holgazaneando, ¡Sólo quiero un desayuno civilizado! –señaló hacia la cocina. Estaba llena de Maestros Tormenta de negro, los que comían de pie, o tomaban pequeños bocados entre calada y calada a sus pipas. Solo unos pocos hablaban-. Sabes, antes de que llegaran, todos comíamos juntos como una familia.

-Son soldados ahora –rebatió Xiao Zhi fríamente-. Pueden tener tantas comidas familiares como quieran cuando el Avatar haya derrotado al Señor del Fuego.

-Sí, Katara, será grandioso –intervino Aang, posicionándose entre las dos mujeres. Se metió en su línea de vista como para distraerla-. ¡Tendremos grandes cenas familiares! ¡Te enseñaré como hacer una tarta de fruta!

Katara brevemente imaginó la cara de Xiao Zhi cubierta en fruta chiclosa y masa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Suena genial, Aang –sonriendo, imaginando su venganza, se tomó su jook y descubrió que en verdad estaba bueno -- Iroh sí que sabía. Su avena era dulce, picante e interesante, llena de jugosos bocadillos y nueces crujientes y tostadas. (Sospechaba que el anciano las había endulzado de alguna forma; tenía que averiguarlo.) Cuando bajó el tazón, Aang rompió en carcajadas. La señaló. Katara frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Te ves como Haru!

-¿Eh?

-Tienes... –Zuko hizo una seña a su propia cara.

-Muévanse, niños –ordenó Xiao Zhi-. El sol ya está caldeando.

-Oh, por… -Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, pasó el pulgar encima del labio superior de Katara, y se lo chupó-. Bigote de arroz congee –explicó y se apuró tras su Tío.

Katara sintió el familiar tic en su ceja. Se restregó el labio con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Acaba de poner eso en su _boca_?

-Toph realmente debe estar contagiándolo –sugirió Aang, arqueando las cejas-. Vamos.

* * *

La lección de tormenta control comenzó sin nada de tormenta o control. Empezó con meditación. Un tipo especial de meditación, de acuerdo a Iroh, que se paró ante ellos con su cabello prolijamente recogido. Se habían trasladado a otro piso del templo. Detrás de Iroh, Katara descubrió un arco iris formándose en la niebla.

-Señorita Katara, reconocerás estas figuras como tuyas –le advirtió-. Están basadas en el Estilo de la Tribu Agua del Norte, pero ellos se mueven mucho más despacio. Los tres quizás encuentren difícil primero desacelerarse y concentrarse. Pero una vez que lo hagan, su mente estará abierta a aprender un método nuevo de control.

-Está bien si no lo sacan a la primera –dijo Xiao Zhi, en una rara muestra de humanidad-. El General Iroh no estaba tan diestro cuando empezó.

-¿Debes develar todos mis secretos?

-Aquí es donde aprendiste a re-dirigir el relámpago –destacó Zuko, inclinándose hacia delante-. Dijiste que lo aprendiste de mirar maestros agua.

-Eso es correcto, sobrino mío –afirmó Iroh-. Cuando era un hombre joven, no tenía el beneficio de un bisonte volador que me llevara sobre la jungla circuncidante a las tierras de los Guerreros Sol. Los Maestros Tormenta estaba encargados de patrullar la selva para proteger a los Guerreros de los intrusos. Los conocí por el camino.

-Te atrapamos como un mono-cerdo en una jaula –corrigió Xiao Zhi.

-Y me las ingenié para salir admirablemente –protestó Iroh. Una sonrisa curvando sus labios-. También recuerdo haber encantado a cierta escuadra al mando para que me dejaran pasar por la selva.

-Que gracioso, General, por que creo que yo lo recuerdo rogando.

-Puede que haya incluido arrodillarse –concedió el General.

La palma de Zuko dio con su rostro.

-¿Podemos solo empezar a meditar, por favor?

-Creo que es una bonita historia –defendió Aang.

-Seguro que sí –replicó Aang.

-Que esta sea otra lección para ti, Avatar Aang –exclamó Iroh, levantando un dedo-. Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a un hombre que puede tocar el cuerno sungi.

-¿A las chicas le gustan los cuernos sungi? –Aang miró de reojo a Katara-. Porque en la escuela…

-Honestamente, General Iroh –se metió Akna, yendo a grandes zancadas hasta el centro de la habitación-. ¡Voy a tener que mantenerlos separados a ustedes dos!

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

-Akna es una maestra agua como tú –recalcó Xiao Zhi-. También es una curadora maestra sangre. Si algo malo sucede, la necesitamos.

-Y yo no puedo dar lo mejor de mí si no estoy apropiadamente relajada, así que comencemos esta meditación –Akna estiró una pierna y se inclinó profundamente, moviendo su centro de equilibrio y luego estirando la otra pierna. Al moverse, sus manos se cruzaban una sobre otra antes de curvarse para arriba, palmas al cielo. Katara reconoció la figura. Miró como Akna siguió con el movimiento, conectando figuras como el látigo de agua y el empuje de la marea en un lento e intrincado baile.

-Es como el Baile del Dragón –señaló Aang-. Sólo que más lento.

-Y con pasos diferentes –acotó Zuko.

-Este movimiento los ayudará a familiarizarse con la sangre en su propio cuerpo –indicó Akna, respirando profundamente y empezando los pasos de nuevo-. Pronto, se comenzarán a sentirse más conectados con el agua dentro y fuera de nosotros. El fuego es energía, pero el agua es vida. Sin el sol y la lluvia, no tendríamos árboles, flores, ni frutas.

-Y esa es la esencia de la tormenta control –concluyó Iroh-. Equilibrio.

-Ahora ustedes intenten –instó Akna, asumiendo su posición de comienzo.

Reticentemente, Katara se puso de pie y enfrentó a Akna mientras los dos chicos se paraban detrás de ella. La otra mujer le sonrió serenamente. Katara no devolvió la sonrisa. No tenía ningún deseo de aprender nada más sobre la sangre dentro de su cuerpo o el agua en el aire. Cuando vio los dedos de Akna trazar el aire los imaginó cubiertos de garras de hielo, y cuando vio a Akna balancear sus brazos de bronce alrededor de su cuerpo, recordó la sorprendente fuerza en los miembros de Hama, una fuerza nacida de la locura y el odio. ¿Qué hacían esos maestros agua en la Nación del Fuego? Habían estado ahí desde la época de Iroh -- ¿Qué asuntos los llevaban a vivir en la tierra de alguien más? ¡Tenían dos Polos enteros para elegir! ¿Por qué?--

-Katara, ¿tu estómago esta bien? –preguntó Aang.

-Mi estómago está bien, Aang.

-Porque te ves…

-Deja la charla, Avatar –interrumpió Xiao Zhi-. Concéntrate en los pasos.

-Sí, señora –consintió Aang dócilmente.

-Estos viejos huesos también podrían serles útil algo de ejercicio –supuso Iroh. Se adelantó junto a Akna. Si era posible, se movía incluso más lento que ella. Katara se sintió caliente solo estando cerca de él; cuando exhalaba se sorprendía de no ver chispas volando de su nariz. La idea la hizo reír y desconcentrar; se perdió un paso.

-Concéntrate –ordenó Xiao Zhi con voz severa.

Katara llamó la atención de Aang al hacer una cara de pocos amigos al intentar ponerse a tiempo. Aang no pudo contener la risa. Se sacudió riendo, en silencio, antes de caer al suelo como una bola de masa guisada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Katara estaba haciendo esta cara realmente graciosa…

Silencio. Xiao Zhi inhaló mostrando los dientes.

-Ya que el Avatar es tan bueno mirando a su maestra de agua control, tal vez pueda aprender mejor sentándose y dejando a los niños grandes jugar –aseveró-. Katara. Zuko. Aquí.

-Eso no es necesario –porfió Katara. Aang puede concentrarse. ¿Cierto, Aang?

-Cierto –contestó Aang.

Xiao Zhi parpadeó.

-No estaba preguntando tu opinión –sentenció-. Nuestro trabajo es enseñar al Avatar. Puedes ayudarme o irte.

-No tienes que ser tan dura, Xiao Zhi –se entremetió Akna, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-La guerra es dura, Akna. El Señor del Fuego es duro –Xiao Zhi se volvió a Zuko. Arqueando una ceja rala-. ¿No es así, Príncipe Zuko?

Katara tenía la sensación que se había perdido algo por la forma que Zuko se tensó. Arrugó su ojo sano y apretó la boca. Katara reconoció esa expresión. Había sido el receptor de la misma, una vez, antes de que la enviara contra un glaciar. _Hazlo_, una parte malvada de sí animaba a Zuko. _¡Quémala hasta dejarla crujiente_! Pero él no lo hizo. Exhaló ruidosamente, las fosas nasales le llamearon y se volvió a Aang.

-Tienes que aprender a re-dirigir el relámpago.

Aang suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de empezar con fuego control. ¿No debería primero dominar eso, y luego moverme con lo más complicado?

-Eres el mejor en fuego control cuando te acuerdas de concentrarte –replicó Zuko-. Y tienes que concentrarte para poder aprender esto –sonrió-. Pero ya eres un mejor maestro que yo. Sólo necesitas práctica –buscó los ojos de Katara sobre la cabeza de Aang-. ¿Cierto?

Ella parpadeó. Zuko sólo aumentó la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Oh, claro, absolutamente! –Clamó katara-. Lo sacarás en nada. ¿Recuerdas como apenas podía hacer el látigo de agua y tú lo sacaste en una? -Iroh sofocó una risita debajo de su mano. Katara lo miró fulminadoramente y se enderezó. Se volvió hacia Aang-.-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes –puntualizó.

-Y tú tampoco –retrucó Xiao Zhi. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia el balcón-. Vayan afuera.

-¿La lastimaría decir "por favor"? –ironizó Katara bajito.

Zuko giró su cuello. Katara oyó un claro _pop_ y él hizo una mueca.

-Solamente podemos esperar que sí.

-¡Ey, hiciste una broma! –los ojos de Aang se volvieron furtivos-. No le digas a Sokka.

-En algún momento el día de hoy estaría bien –gritó Xiao Zhi desde su posición en el balcón. Haciendo un mohín, Katara caminó penosamente hacia ella-. Saca tu agua.

Apretando los dientes, Katara descorchó su cantimplora y soltó el agua. Se erizó cuando Akna se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo sígueme –respondió Akna-. Trata de crear un remolino. No, no, no tan grande. Prueba movimientos más pequeños. De otra forma, la energía escapará de ti.

-¿Debería probar? –preguntó Aang, revoloteando y preparando sus manos.

-No –contestó Akna-. Es importante que el relámpago solo tenga un lugar donde ir. Si hay demasiada agua, el relámpago se escapará de Zuko.

-Si acaso puedo hacer uno –replicó Zuko.

-Solo práctica el movimiento, Aang –le pidió Katara. Se concentró en achicar su remolino. Justo en ese momento se veía como una gran pelota de agua desordenada, pero cuando hundió sus manos en ella, se achicó. Como la arcilla en la rueda de cerámica que había visto en Ba Sing Se. Cuando su mano fue hacia arriba, también fue el agua, y por un momento tuvo la forma de un jarrón.

-Eso es bueno –indicó Akna-. Pero no serás capaz de tocar el agua así. Tienes que endurecerla con control, así.

Akna extendió su mano hacia la verja. Katara vio como la niebla de la grieta se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo como una serpiente translúcida y fría antes de reunirse en un único bulto que Akna separó en dos delgadas cintas de agua. Se enroscaron una alrededor de la otra como dos peces -- como Tui y La, los peces del Oasis de los Espíritus. Nunca se tocaron, pero giraron más y más rápido, más cerca y más cerca, hasta que Katara tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver el hilo de aire que los separaba. Abruptamente, Akna las separó en una serie de hilos de agua congelados a sus dedos. Destellaron hacia arriba para atrapara una hoja que caía; la hoja se rompió en pequeños trocitos que cayeron lentamente en las piedras a sus pies.

-Fanfarrona –dictaminó Xiao Zhi.

-Celosa –retrucó Akna. Cegó a Katara con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Un día tú aprenderás como hacer eso, si puedes concentrarte lo suficiente en tu control.

Katara miró el hielo que cubría los dedos de Akna.

-Creo que estoy bien sin ello –respondió-. ¿Podemos simplemente trabajar en lo de tormenta-control?

La sonrisa de Akna titubeó.

-Por supuesto. Intenta hacer un remolino un poquito más pequeño esta vez. Zuko, sigue a Katara en inversa. No trates de crear el relámpago de una, sólo concéntrate en aprender la figura.

Katara intentó formar el remolino bajo la mirada vigilante de Zuko. Con ese ceño y la forma en que sus ojos se enfocaban, se parecía un poco al asesino que había enviado a por ellos. El Hombre Combustión de Chispitas, o como sea que Sokka lo había llamado. Pero luego adoptó una posición de combate y fue él mismo otra vez, con los dedos abiertos y moviendo las manos en círculos opuestos. Satisfecha, Katara se concentró en su remolino; ajustó su agarre en el agua y lo hizo más apretado, recordando la bola de hilo que había usado en el Oasis de los Espíritus, recordando la manera en que el agua le había contado de la lucha de Zuko debajo de esas frías madejas de fluidos y tensión, rehusándose a ser atadas.

-Katara, ¿alguna vez has visto una tormenta en el mar? –averiguó Iroh.

Katara exhaló entre dientes.

-Por supuesto que sí –ajustó aún más el agua, girándola hasta que tambaleó y se volvió un óvalo-. Vivía junto al océano hasta que ustedes dos aparecieron.

Iroh no mordió el anzuelo.

-Entonces sabes que el relámpago es naturalmente atraído al agua –resumió-. Para crear el relámpago, los maestros fuegos separan los aspectos positivos y negativos de la energía que los rodean. Pero esos dos aspectos no están hechos para estar separados. Se necesitan el uno al otro. Cuando regresan, son como dos amantes abrazándose finalmente tras una larga separación –guiñó el ojo-. Hay algo de calor -Xiao Zhi bufó. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió revolviendo el aire. Se movía con gran seguridad ahora -- ¿cómo podía ser que fuera tan bueno robándole sus movimientos? – y los índices de cada una de sus manos acariciaban el aire como si quitaran la natilla de la parte superior de un postre abandonado-. El calor necesita algún lugar a dónde ir –continuó Iroh, mientras ellos se movían. Zuko la seguía mejor, ahora, se inclinaba cuando ella se inclinaba y serpenteaba cuando ella serpenteaba-. Los maestros fuego que han alcanzado una verdadera paz mental puedo ayudar a dirigirlo. Pero por la atracción natural del agua y el relámpago, los maestros agua pueden encauzarlo incluso mejor.

-Guau –clamó Aang quedamente.

-Es solo la ley de… -Iroh se detuvo y se quedó mirando a su sobrino-. Oh –sonrió-. Eso está muy bien, sobrino mío.

Katara observó las manos de Zuko. Titilaciones tenues de luz azules aparecían a la zaga.

-No lo hice adrede –advirtió Zuko. Había aparecido sudor en la línea de nacimiento de su cabello. Seguía moviéndose pero atendía receloso el relámpago con su ojo sano-. ¿Qué hago?

-Añádelo al agua y dispáralo –ordenó Xiao Zhi.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo añada? Simplemente no puedo…

-El agua hará el trabajo –le interrumpió Akna-. Sólo acércalo y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Las espesas cejas de Iroh se arquearon.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor, mi querida.

Los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron. El mundo pareció achicarse de repente, y la manera en que mordía su labio hacía a Katara recordar que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era peligroso, que ese mismo relámpago casi había destruido a Aang, que Aang todavía cargaba esa cicatriz y que ella tendría una como esa si no eran cuidadosos.

-No quiero lastimarte.

_Está bajo mi control esta vez. __Puedo dirigirlo. __No será como con Azula. __No dejaré que sea._

-No lo harás.

-¿Estás lista?

-... Eso creo.

-¿Segura?

-Zuko, ya solo hazlo...

Pero cuando lo hizo, se acercó y el relámpago salió serpenteando como si tuviera mente propia, y por un momento sostuvieron una bola brillante de luz líquida entre ellos que se asemejaba a una enorme perla luminiscente. Y entonces Zuko se estaba moviendo así que ella también tenía que moverse, y sus manos se volvieron puños y lo mismo las de ellas y pensó en peleas con bolas de fuego y de nieve al ver bolas de hielo chispeante y destellante salir disparadas desde ellos. Las bombas heladas y abrasadoras se arquearon en el aire lentamente y cayeron, intactas, en la grieta. Ella y Zuko se inclinaron sobre la baranda para verlas caer. La niebla oscurecía su descenso. Ningún sonido resonó hasta ellos. Los pájaros se llamaron unos a otros de árbol a árbol. Ella escuchó el traqueteo de la silla de Teo en las piedras de abajo.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó.

La cabeza de Zuko se ladeó en dirección a ella.

-¿Qué, no estás impresionada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo que pensé que sería… más grande –frunció el ceño-. Ya sabes, más fuerte.

El ojo sano de Zuko parecía salir de su orbita.

-¿No fue lo _suficientemente fuerte_ para ti? ¿Tienes algún concepto de lo difícil que es para mí mantener el control por tanto tiempo? Podía haber…

-Bueno, lamento ser tan lenta para ti, Chispitas, eres tú el que estaba bobeando por ahí…

-¡Lo estaba reteniendo! ¡Porque _él_ no paraba con sus estúpidas metáforas! –señaló a su Tío.

-¡Muéstrale un poco de respeto a tu Tío! Sus metáforas son muy dulces y…

-Bueno, puedes practicar con _él_ la próxima vez…

Iroh se aclaró la garganta. Se detuvieron y lentamente se volvieron para mirarlo. El General los miró fijamente desde arriba. Instantáneamente, ambos se enderezaron.

-Lo siento –empezó Zuko-. Son, eh, metáforas grandiosas.

-Gracias, sobrino.

-Quiero intentar –intervino Aang, levantando un mano indeciso-. Ahora que lo he visto, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Katara sonrió.

-Eso es genial, Aang. Probemos.

Aang se paró frente a Katara. Sonrió ampliamente, levantó sus manos y empezó el movimiento exacto de revolver el aire. Katara tomó algo de agua de Akna, y comenzó el remolino una vez más. Aang hacía un buen trabajo siguiéndola. Ella no estaba sorprendida de ver vetas de fuego tras sus dedos. Sus cejas arrugadas pronto se profundizaron en un verdadero ceño. Él paró y el fuego se disolvió.

-¿Por qué no está funcionando?

-Sólo sigue intentando –contestó Zuko-. Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo.

Aang asintió, luego retomó su postura. Esta vez el fuego destelló en sus manos casi de inmediato; Katara lo vio cambiar de rojo a azul casi violeta antes de que una pequeña explosión los volteara. Katara rápidamente levantó un escudo de agua antes de resbalar hacia tras, a los brazos abiertos de Akna. Aang voló por el aire y se cayó sobre su espalda. Zuko se inclinó sobre él y lo ayudó a sentarse. Le quitó el polvo mientras Aang buscaba la cara de Katara. Sus ojos grises se habían abierto terriblemente detrás de una fina capa de hollín.

-¿Te lastimé?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Tenía mi agua conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella estiró las manos.

-¿Ves? No hay daño hecho.

-No puedo hacer esto –sentenció Aang, volviéndose hacia Zuko-. No debí ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

-Eso no es verdad, Aang –se entremetió Katara-. Es sólo que no has practicado lo suficiente aún.

-¡Puedo sentir las energías, justo ahí! –Exclamó Aang, señalando el aire-. ¡Están justo frente a mí, y no puedo alcanzarlas!

Xiao Zhi hizo un ademán con su pipa.

-Quizás si atendieras a Zuko y Katara.

-¡No! ¡Eso no servirá!

Silencio. Katara conocía ese tono – Aang estaba decidido. No cedería. Cualquier intento de persuadirlo, de recordarle que era necesario y útil, sería respondido con una creciente resistencia cual Toph. Iroh y Akna miraron fijamente a Aang. Nunca habían visto este lado del Avatar antes; probablemente tenían la estúpida idea de que todo lo que Aang hacía era meditar lo que era mejor para el mundo y como mejorar su control. _Es un chico normal cuando no está brillando. Recordarle todo lo que tenía que hacer sólo empeoraría las cosas, ¿Por qué no podían ver eso?_

-Ey –Zuko se puso de cuclillas-. Esto me pasó a mí también, al principio. Me pasó una y otra vez.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Aang.

-Decidí unirme a ti –contestó Zuko-. Después de eso, mi corazón estuvo claro.

-¿Mi corazón tiene que estar claro? –Aang frunció el ceño-. ¿Ya no está lo suficientemente claro?

-Nadie puede contestar eso, excepto tú mismo –repuso Iroh-. Para poder crear el relámpago debes ser como el ojo de la tormenta --tranquilo y apacible –sonrió-. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Tal vez el desayuno que hice simplemente no te cayó bien!

-Bueno, había un montón…

Todos rieron. Incluso Xiao Zhi meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Zuko esbozó algo así como una sonrisa satisfecha y ayudó a Aang a ponerse de pie. Katara sintió un roce en su hombro.

-Buen trabajo –reconoció Akna con un tono cómplice-. ¡Lograron controlar una tormenta en su primer intento!

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-No fue tan...

Alguien gritó encima de ellos. Sokka.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Katara! –ella corrió hacia la baranda y echó un vistazo. Sokka estaba parado solo dos niveles más arriba pero en una torre lejana a la izquierda. A su lado, Suki saltaba y sacudía los brazos. Él llevaba un pequeño paquete verde en sus brazos... Toph.

Zuko gruñó. Una señal de respuesta destelló desde sus labios.

-Aang…

-Voy en camino –le interrumpió Aang, pateando el suelo. Las piedras a sus pies saltaron y envió su equipo haciendo un molinete en el aire. Pasó corriendo junto a Katara, girando sus brazos y sacando su scooter. Saltando en él, subió con holgura sobre una columna y pegó una patada desde allí antes de abrir su planeador de un golpe. La miró-. ¡Agárrate de mis tobillos!

Katara no necesito que lo dijera dos veces; hizo que el agua de Akna se hiciera un tobogán de hielo y corrió derecho hacia arriba y sobre la cornisa. Solo entonces, cuando el abismo abría su boca bajo sus pies y el hielo bajo sus dedos empezaba a crujir; creyó empezar a sentir temor. Por un terrible y único momento pensó en caída libre. Se le dio vuelta el estómago y sus manos agarraron el aire. Pero entonces Aang estaba ahí y se aferró con un pie y luego el otro mientras él acomodaba su peso. Atravesaron la niebla y alcanzó a ver a Teo y su planeador y a El Duque señalando hacia la figura de Sokka.

-¡Resiste!

Se levantaron y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose con más ímpetu a los delgados tobillos de Aang. Un instante después había piedras en su espinilla y se tambaleó en las manos firmes de Suki. Sokka presionó a Toph contra ella. Unas delgadas agujas negras tachonaban las piernas y el brazo derecho de Toph, como si se hubiera cubierto su rostro con él en el último segundo. El corazón de Katara se detuvo.

-¿Son…?

-No lo sabemos –contestó Sokka-. No puede hablar. Creo que están envenenadas.

Aang flotó hasta el suelo a su lado. El aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

-Oh, no.

La puerta más cercana se abrió con una explosión; salió de sus goznes y cayó al suelo. Zuko atravesó la entrada, con los puños encendidos todavía, una delgada capa de sudor en su capa y su respiración más agitada de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Echó un vistazo a Toph y toda su expresión cambió; el sonrojo del esfuerzo se volvió a una palidez de miedo. Sus labios se endurecieron y enderezó su postura.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

-No sabemos. Estábamos…

-Se _suponía_ que estaban juntando comida con ella.

-Lo sé, pero Suki y yo… -Sokka se ruborizó y vaciló. La mirada de Zuko tenía toda su vieja fuerza; se veía listo como para noquear a Sokka y no dejarlo levantarse. Pero no lo hizo. Se volvió hacia Katara-. Reúne a los demás en el establo. Si no vuelvo pronto, váyanse.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –Preguntó Aang-. Si son Azula y sus amigas…

-Si son Azula y sus amigas, entonces no hay modo que vaya solo –intervino Katara. Los ojos entornados-. Lo último que necesitamos es que él les diga todo.

Zuko quedó boquiabierto.

-¿_Todavía_ no confías en mí? Después de todo lo que pasó, aún crees…

-Creo que podrás seguir probándote a ti mismo si dejas de discutir y me ayudas –replicó Katara. Se giró. La reprimenda en el rostro de Aang era imposible de obviar; uso todas sus fuerzas para hacer un lado la vergüenza

-Aang lleva a Toph con Akna. Si es la mitad de buena de lo que crees que es, entonces sabrá que hacer.

Sokka tomó su espada.

-Yo también debería ir.

Zuko estaba ya saliendo. Su figura se evaporó en las sombras que se oscurecían por la brillante luz del sol matinal.

-Ya has hecho suficiente –escuchó que detenía su andar-. Vamos. A Azula no le gusta esperar.

* * *

Una hora después, Katara había empezado a sospechar que todo ese "asegurarse que Zuko no era un espía de Azula" no era tan buena idea. Justo después de las picaduras de las moscas-rino, la aparentemente interminable caminata a través del bosque húmedo y espeso de cipreses con Zuko balanceándose sin esfuerzo y en silencio sobre su cabeza, darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sedienta y que no había traído agua --era una maestra agua, ¿Qué estaba pensando? – y el profundo temor de si Azula, el fenómeno de circo, la chica agujas los había atacado, no serviría de mucho.

Miró la silueta de Zuko en los árboles.

-¿No nos habrían atacado ya? –inquirió.

-No si están tratando de emboscarte –agarró una rama y se bajo desde ella; por un doloroso momento, recordó a Jet-. Si est4e era solo un paso en el plan maestro de Azula; te atraería hasta aquí y te destruiría.

Katara tragó saliva.

-Aprendí algunos trucos nuevos desde la última vez que la enfrenté. Así que ella debería de estar preparada.

Zuko alzó las manos en el aire.

-¡Ella no está aquí! ¡No está escuchando! Ella… -se detuvo. Sus ojos escudriñaron el bosque circuncidante.

-¿Ella qué, Zuko? Está loca y es vengativa y…

-¡Estate callada!

Su corazón cayó en picada.

-¿Es ella? –paseó su mirada por el alrededor. Moviendo sus brazos como una guadaña; convocó el agua de un árbol y formó un círculo con ella a su alrededor-. ¡Ven aquí, Azula!

Algo encima de ellos crujió. Al unísono, levantaron la mirada. Luego eso se movió y ella finalmente lo movió. Tuvo que clavar sus dedos en el musgo bajo sus pies para no retroceder. _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan grande en la Nación del Fuego?_ Tenía un largo hocico con una verruga y su piel se erizaba con las agujas negras que había visto enterradas en la piel de Toph. Las largas garras se curvaban alrededor de las ramas en el dosel del bosque mientras se movía lentamente de árbol en árbol.

-¿Qué _es_ esa cosa? –su voz se había reducido a un susurro.

-Es un perezoso senbon -ambos observaron como sacaba su delgada lengua rosa y probaba el aire. Las agujas en su espalda temblaron-. Nos ve…

Katara convirtió su látigo de agua en un escudo; fracturas del tamaño de capilares aparecieron en él cuando las agujas del perezoso lo golpearon con un ruido sordo. Zuko se puso delante de ella y atravesó limpiamente el escudo de hielo con un puño en llamas. Una bola de fuego fue derecho al árbol del perezoso. Zuko levantó sus manos como convocando una enorme corriente, y el fuego subió por el tronco del árbol. El perezoso chilló y trató de subir a otro árbol. Sus garras se deslizaron y cayó sobre patas para arriba en el suelo. Gritó y se retorció. Como uno solo, los dos hicieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Esta sufriendo –señaló Katara. Se le cerró la garganta.

Zuko suspiró.

-También Toph –desenvainó sus espadas.

-No, no lo hagas –Cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pensar a través de la figura visible del perezoso y vio la sangre y el agua en su interior. Sus manos se sacudieron en el aire y el perezoso quedó quieto; sintió la zona adolorida en su interior como un puente roto.

_Arréglense_, les dijo a los huesos y tendones. _Saben donde van; solo vuelvan a su lugar_. Sus dedos puntearon el aire y pudo sentir los huesos acomodándose como si estuviera moviendo fichas en una tabla de Pai Sho, como si estuviera tirando de las cuerdas correctas. Cuando soltó al perezoso, éste rodó lenta y ruidosamente, un poco tembloroso sobre sus pies pero ya no estaba herido. Lo vio alejarse por un campo de estrellas; el piso se acercó de repente y las raíces se clavaron en su rodilla.

-¡Ey! –Zuko. Se detuvo a un segundo de tocarla realmente, pero se arrodilló-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo hice… -suspiró-. Manipulé su sangre sin luna llena –el dolor tronaba dentro de su cráneo. Se frotó las sienes-. Eh, quizás no fue una idea muy buena.

-Fue increíble -Lo miró con los ojos arrugados. La oreja sana de Zuko estaba un poquita rosa. Se rascó la nuca-.Digo, quizás podrías ser una veterinaria.

Katara casi considera golpearse con la cabeza con la mano; luego realmente pasó e hizo una mueca.

-Vamos a casa, por favor.

-Eh, seguro –se puso de pie. Ella lo siguió lentamente. Su campo de visión se había achicado; veía el suelo del bosque como a través de un catalejo. Su estomago protestó mientras atravesaba el terreno desigual. Zuko pareció alejarse más y más. Completamente humillante. Ya era suficientemente malo que estuviera completamente equivocada en cuando Azula --tampoco era que Azula apareciera, nada de eso, sólo le hubiera gustado tener la razón, y también todos los demás incluso si nunca lo hubieran admitido – y no había pensado en nada más inteligente para derrotar al perezoso, salvo tratar de arreglar las cosas con una tentativa y extravagante combinación de sangre control sin luna llena…

-Ey –Zuko se detuvo y se giró. Su silueta era difusa en los bordes-. ¿Estás realmente enferma?

-Estoy bien –parpadeó con fuerza y se esforzó en moverse otros tres pasos-. Solo tengo que regresar -¿Por qué era tan difícil poner las palabras juntas? _Es sólo un dolor de cabeza. Sólo un dolor de cabeza_-. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Volvió a girarse y empezó a caminar. Dos pasos después se había detenido-. Eh, quiero conseguir algo lindo para Toph. Un regalo para que se mejore.

-Ah –replicó Katara, cabeceando-. Claro. Seguro. Buena idea.

-Gracias.

-Eh, ¿Zuko?

-¿Sí?

-Estamos en un bosque. No hay tiendas por aquí.

-Ya sé –se quedó callado, luego señaló con el pulgar vagamente hacia el este-. Hay una colmena de avispas dulce…

-Miel –concluyó.

-¿Sí? Digo sí. Cierto –apuntó las raíces de un árbol especialmente ancho-. Tú puedes, ah, sentarte. Ya regreso.

Con dificultad, Katara se sentó en las raíces del árbol. Cerró los ojos. Y luego el tiempo pareció acortarse a la única pulsación que era su jaqueca, y cuando Zuko volvió el calor que sofocaba hacía creer que ya era mediodía. Escuchó sus pisadas a su lado y abrió los ojos para descubrirlo sosteniendo un jícaro-. Toma, bebe esto.

Lo agarró con cuidado desde sus manos y quitó la tapa del jícaro. Lo había ahuecado toscamente. Dentro había un fino líquido blanco. Cuando lo olió, lo encontró dulce y un poquito picante. Pero su garganta y su cabeza y sus habilidades clamaban a gritos por hidratación y cuando lo bebió estaba demasiado caliente pero no le importó, era delicioso y necesario. Lo vertió sobre su cabello y en su cuello. Apartó el jícaro y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada –se tocó su propio cuello-. Tienes…

-Ah, cierto –trató de frotarse el cuello con el dorso de su mano pero solo lo corrió. Suspiró y un mechón húmedo de cabello se levantó débilmente de su frente-. Tomaré un baño cuando volvamos –se puso de pie. Nada dolía, ahora, ni tenía nauseas, solo una placentera calidez atravesándola y una curiosa ligereza, como si hubiera tenido un agradable reposo. _Quizás así es como Pies Ligeros se siente. ¿Acabo de llamarlo así?_ Se rió como tonta-. Vamos a casa.

-Casa –repitió él.

Llegar a casa fue fácil. Al menos, el camino de regreso se sintió mucho más corto que el de ida. Quizás era un simple ajuste de actitud. Su temor y sospecha se habían evaporado. No saltaba al menor ruidito, ahora, esperando que Azula saliera volando de entre los árboles. Y había trabajado bien. Tormenta control. Sangre control. Sanación. _Desearía poder todavía ser la Dama Pintada_.

-Desearía poder todavía ser la Dama Pintada.

Él resopló.

-¿Eres la Dama Pintada?

-¡No te rías de mí, Maestro Idiota! ¡Soy la mejor Dama Pintada que verás jamás!

-La Dama Pintada no es real. Es un mito.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo la vi!

-¿Habías estado bebiendo jugo de cactus?

-¡No! –Le dio un codazo en la espalda-. Y deja de hacerte el gracioso. Si Sokka se entera, realmente se enfadará.

-¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Deja de preocuparte! Yo soy la que se preocupa, no tú –lo codeó de nuevo. Cuando le dio entre las costillas así, él parecía todo suave y carnoso y para nada amenazador-. ¿Cómo es que Toph nunca _te_ grita por ser tan maternal?

-… ¿Maternal?

-Paternal. Lo que sea –una imagen de una horda de minis Zuko llenó su mente; lo imaginó persiguiéndolos y agarrándolos por sus chiquitinas colas de caballo. En su cabeza, él fumaba en pipa y tenía unas espesas patillas como su tío. _¡Júnior! ¡Incendiaste a tu hermana por última vez! _Las carcajadas brotaron de ella.

-Ya llegamos.

Acalló sus risas. El esfuerzo la distrajo y chocó con él.

-Ey, ¿Quién puso esta pared aquí?

-Muy gracioso –él se arrodilló y verificó la enredadera.

Katara se le quedó mirando. Parecía como un ratero preparándose para un trabajo, no un soldado.

-No es tanto como una pared. Estás más pequeño que antes.

-No estoy más pequeño. Es sólo que tú te agrandaste.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

Zuko arrugó la nariz.

-No –se incorporó-. Son las hombreras. Simplemente estas acordándote de como se veían.

-No, yo te recuerdo también sin las hombreras. Me acuerdo que en el Oasis de los Espíritus tenías esa ropa rara y eras más grande, tus hombros eran grandísimos y me arrojaste contra un glaciar –blandió un dedo hacia él-. Eso no fue muy agradable, sabes. Me quedaron moretones.

-Moretones.

-Ajá. Y cuando me ataste al árbol me quedó esto todo rojo –se frotó las muñecas-. Y después de Ba Sing Se… -frunció el ceño-. Azula me lastimó. No tú. Bueno, físicamente.

-¿Fisicamente?

-Claro. Solo, la parte cuando nos traicionaste. Eso fue suficientemente malo. Pero cuando Azula me azotó contra esos cristales, me quedó un chichón enorme –se señaló la cabeza-. No podía dormir de ese lado para nada.

-Has sufrido terriblemente –finalizó Zuko-. ¿Puedes bajar trepando?

Katara echó un vistazo a la pared rocosa. Hizo un puchero.

-Desearía ser Toph. Así podría hacer una cosita que levante.

-¿Un elevador?

-Uno de esos.

Zuko se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Iremos juntos –levantó la rama y se la dio-. Quédate justo ahí.

-No acato órdenes de ti, Señor Ex Príncipe del Fuego –retrucó, tomando la enredadera. Él se colocó tras ella y estaba caliente y apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella-. Ey, tus manos también son diferentes.

Él la soltó y ella se sintió caer un poquito y el descenso fue incómodo y para nada elegante. No aterrizo, sino más bien que cayó. Él se balanceó tras ella con el rostro colorado. Se lamió los labios y se sacudió las manos contra sus piernas, como para limpiar sus palmas.

-Vamos a ver a Toph.

Por alguna razón, no podía recordar dónde estaba el cuarto de Toph. Sus pies se desentendieron de ella por un ratito. Zuko se lo tuvo que recordar:

-Está justo ahí –Toph estaba acostada boca abajo. Akna estaba sentada a su lado, usando agua control para sacar las agujas del perezoso. El agua que rodeaba a cada aguja brillaba antes de que la susodicha saltara de pronto.

-Chispitas, Dulzura –llamó Toph, cansinamente.

-Hola, campeona –contestó Zuko, y entró al cuarto-. ¿Adivina que traje?

-La cabeza del perezoso en una bandeja.

-Casi. Esto sabe mejor –buscó bajo su camisa y saco una hoja cuidadosamente doblada. Dentro había toda un pedazo de panal. Apartó un poco-. Abre el precinto...

Toph sacó la lengua.

-Eres toda una marica, Chispitas –abrió la boca. El puso ese poco que había apartado en su lengua-. Mmm. Rico –Toph lo hizo dar vueltas en su boca-. Todo el mundo pensó que era la chica de las agujas.

-Mai –corrigió Zuko-. Su nombre es Mai.

-Agujas. Claro. Todo el mundo pensó que era ella –Toph bostezó-. Pero yo le seguí diciendo a Cabeza Hueca que hubiera sentido sus pasos –se sacó la miel de los dientes-. Agujas tiene pies grandes.

Zuko contuvo una carcajada. Las tres mujeres lo miraron.

-Puedes reírte, Zuko –le aseguró Katara-. Ella sí tiene pies grandes. No tamaño Kyoshi, pero grandes.

-No es que los pies grandes sean malos –intervino Toph-. Es solo. Tú sabes. Guau.

-Mai tiene un muy buen equilibrio y postura –replicó Zuko.

-Y pies grandes –insistió Toph-. Elástico y Loca tienen pies pequeños.

-¿Elástico y Loca? –Zuko se golpeó la cara con la palma-. Por favor, nunca las llame así en sus caras.

-Psss –Toph sacudió la mano, rechazando su preocupación-. Puedo con ellas –se estiró-. Más miel, por favor –Zuko levantó la hoja y se la puso en la mano-. Katara, deberías probar esto. Está toda calentita.

-Lo llevaba en su remera, Toph –Katara volvió a mirar el panal-. Aunque, de veras se ve buena –se abalanzó y robó una pizca. Tal y como había prometido Toph, estaba caliente y rica y dulce. Su lengua dio vuelta en los surcos del panal-. Esto es en serio muy bueno, Zuko. No sabe a ti para nada.

Akna tosió de repente.

-Katara, quizás deberías almorzar algo.

-Sí, Katara, ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Me siento genial! –apuntó-. ¡Ustedes quieren toda la miel!

-Almorzar es una buena idea –le interrumpió Zuko. Tiró delicadamente del codo de Katara-. Vamos. Si no comemos algo ahora, Sokka y los otros se lo acabaran.

-Aah, ese Sokka. Voy a atraparlo –sentenció Katara, mientras él la conducía por la puerta. Viró bruscamente y casi lo hace tropezar. Se inclinó hacia atrás y agitó la mano-. ¡Adiós, Toph!

-Nos vemos, Dulzura.

-Vamos –Zuko empezó a caminar-. Katara, es por aquí.

Ella se volvió.

-Claro. Ya lo sabía –Katara echó a correr y entró a la cocina. Los otros levantaron la vista. Su padre, Iroh, Aang y Sokka fruncieron el ceño. Ella les sonrió y se llevó las manos a las caderas-. ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Le mostramos a ese jefe quién era el perezoso! –Ella arrugó el entrecejo-. Quiero decir, al revés.

El ceño de su padre se pronunció.

-Katara, ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya les dije! –suspiró y se sentó-. Sólo tuve un dolor de cabeza. Pero ya se fue del todo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Zuko apareció detrás de ella-. Bueno, eso es genial…

-¿Qué dolor de cabeza? –Averiguó Aang-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Sí, Chispitas, ¿Qué pasó? –repitió Sokka.

-Bueno, encontramos este perezoso…

-Y lo cogimos totalmente –completó Katara-. Yo estaba toda gush y él estaba fua y el perezoso estaba todo ik así que tuve que arreglarlo.

Iroh levantó su taza.

-Eso suena muy... intenso.

-¡Lo fue! ¡Pero esa no es ni siquiera la mejor parte! ¡Hice Sangre Control! –movió sus dedos, como manipulando una marioneta-. Me metí dentro de él y puse todos los huesos en su lugar. ¡Y lo hice sin luna llena!

-Eso es muy difícil de hacer –convino Xiao Zhi-. ¿Le contaste a Akna de esto?

-Akna. Por favor. Como si le dijera a la Pícara Curadora algo –agrandó los ojos-. Lo siento, Papá. Se que estás más que muerto por ella y todo.

Su padre hizo una mueca de dolor, se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Dijiste que te estabas sintiendo mejor?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Zuko me dio esta bebida genial y ahora estoy como nueva! –levantó los brazos. Le hormigueaba la piel cuando se estiró y cayó hacia atrás. Sus miembros de repente se sintieron gratamente pesados y se le cerraron los ojos-. Quiero una siesta…

-Sobrino –oyó que Iroh decía-, ¿exactamente de dónde salió esta bebida?

-Del árbol Kallu –respondió Zuko. Su peso se acomodó junto a ella en la roca. Ella advirtió el olor de ciruelas en vinagre y lo escuchó sorber ruidosamente los fideos.

-Ah, el Kallu –reiteró Iroh-. Una planta conocida por sus propiedades _medicinales_.

-Tú siempre bebías su savia cuando no te sentías bien –recordó Zuko-. ¿Ya sabes, después de que te quedabas levantado hasta tarde en las noches musicales?

-Iroh toca el cuerno sungi –destacó Katara-. A las chicas les gusta.

-Ah, cierto –dijo Iroh-. Noche musical. Bueno.

-Chispitas, ¿_emborrachaste_ a mi hermana?

Katara rió tontamente.

-Él no es tan estúpido, Sokka.

-Exacto –accedió Zuko. Lo oyó sorber un poco más-. Además. Eso hubiera estado mal.

-Mal, mal, mal –reconoció Katara-. Chispitas es malo siendo bueno.

-Estás cansada –replicó Zuko-. Hiciste algo de duro control hoy.

Katara abrió un ojo.

-Lo hicimos bien a la primera –habló en un suspiro teatral-. Somos maestros tormenta, héroes súper secretos y especiales.

Ella escuchó un _golpe_ colectivo de palmas en la frente.

**Notas:**

**El Kallu o tuba es una variedad de vino de palma que se bebe en Sri Lanka y algunas partes de India. Sale de la savia de la palmera floral y debido a la levadura en el envase que suele guardar la savia, puede fermentar al cuatro por ciento de alcohol en tan corto tiempo como dos horas. (Según Wikipedia). Cuando Zuko dice que Iroh bebía la savia de este árbol después de la noche musical, se refería al hecho de que Iroh bebía demasiado en esas noches y necesitaba algo para despabilarse y volver a la velocidad habitual.**

**Algunos de ustedes pueden haber notado similitudes entre este capítulo y algunas partes de las series Tres Tragos y Tres Tareas. Son adrede – me gustan un montón ambas historias y esta era una manera divertida de jugar con los mismos temas. ¡Más argumento la próxima vez, lo juro!**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/T.: Perdón, sí? He estado muuy ocupada. Tareas, Exhibiciones, Examenes (Por cierto, un diez en el oral de inglés, Gracias!) Y… nada, no tengo perdón, pero prometo ponerme al día, lo juro, eh.. jaja. Bueno, gracias, perdón por no poder contestar rr's, pero si que los leo, sí que me hacen sentir culpable y sí que me dan ganas de seguir acá. _

_De más está decir que se lo dedico a mi acosadora favorita: kuchiki mabel ;)- Gracias por la buena onda!_

_Y también para decirles a todo/as, que son lo más de lo más y espero que les siga gustando el fic y me perdonen todo… :) Un beso, que anden genial. _

_Comentarios, criticas, quejas, dale al go, sí?_

_Edito: el arroz congee es un tipo de arroz servido como un porridge y que es comido en muchos paises de Asia__ y del sureste Asiático__. La palabra proviene del tamil__ kanji. En algunas culturas el congee se come como desayuno__ o como un intermedio a media mañana, mientras que en otros, es un sustituto del arroz__ en el almuerzo__._

_Senbon: aguja muy grande se puede partir por la mitad para tener como dos espadas. (Según Wiki en ambos casos.)_

_(Sé que dije que no iba a contestar reviews, pero... no sé que me pasó., juro que comienzo en breve con el cáp cuatro, es qe estaba con Bailando... ahora si basta de excusas!)_

_Gracias: **kuchiki mabel**, **Sielu** (me alegro mucho que te encontraras con stormbenders en español, y si lo leiste en inglés, estoy más que segura que si lo lees ahora, podrás marcarme mejor, un beso guaapa y gracias por leer!)**VaneZutara**, **cripthop3**, **victoria** (me alegro muchisímo que te gustase la traducción :) ) **Lolipop91**, **Aiko1504** (yep, I'm de Argentina ;), jaja, me atrapaste :P me alegro mucho que te gustara y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Beso, linda que andes re bien). **Rashel Shiru**, **donthurt**, y **:)**. Besos, los qiero :)_

_Comentarios, criticas, quejas, dale al go, sí?_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes de batalla secretos de la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon y Paramount. No sacó ningún beneficio haciendo esta historia.**

**Agradecimientos: Mi lista de favoritos, especialmente a AKAVertigo y Orepookpook quienes me dieron un poco de arte fresco; y a todos los de Capstara y KZ por HABER ESTADO AHÍ y haber sido tan GENIALES. Un agradecimiento especial para Orepookpook por discutir los mejores puntos de la figura Yu Yan conmigo.**

**N.T.: No es mío, no es mío, no es mío. Nada de lo que ven en sus pantallas me pertenece. Que pena, no?**

* * *

Noches de tormenta, días de niebla, sin final;

Tristes días cuando el sol

Brillaba con vanidad: viejo dolor y dolor

Aún sin empezar. -- _Edward Thomas_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, un dulce extraño cubría su lengua. Miel y algo más – Kallu. Así lo había llamado Zuko. Todavía se acordaba. Aunque se había quedado dormida. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Por la tarde? ¿Más tarde? El cielo estaba violeta, ahora -– el crepúsculo casi acababa. Alguien debió de haberla acompañado -- ¿llevado? -- hasta su habitación. Cuando se estiró, no detectó estrellas en su vista, ni sintió un aplastante dolor en la cabeza. Cuando se puso de pie, su estómago no protestó excepto para decirle cuán vacío estaba.

_Hora de cenar._

Pero cuando levantó los brazos para desperezarse, su nariz le dijo algo diferente: hora de bañarse. Olió su cabello: la savia del kallu todavía estaba allí también, y cubría su cuello donde había tratado de quitárselo.

-Hora de bañarse será –anunció y agarró una toalla. Si llegas a casa ruidosa y alegre, lo menos que puedes hacer es presentarte limpia a cenar.

Sin embargo sus planes para un enjuague rápido se desvanecieron, por la presencia de Akna y otra Maestra Tormenta, Ju Li, en la cámara de baño.

-Hola, Katara –la saludó Akna-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Estoy muy bien, gracias –contestó Katara. Sus manos vacilaron en los nudos de su vestido. Había estado desnuda frente a Toph en incontables veces, pero Toph no podía verla. Y claro que dormía y practicaba en ropa interior pero…

-Adelante –instó Akna-. Somos todas mujeres de la Tribu Agua en una forma u otra.

Katara tenía sus dudas en cuanto a eso. Aún así, no se iba a limpiar del todo quedándose parada allí. Desató los nudos y se deslizó sus prendas fuera de su cuerpo antes de doblarlas y colgarlas del borde del abrevadero. Se metió en él y buscó el jabón.

-Ju Li calentó el agua –comentó Akna.

-Ah, muchas gracias –repuso Katara-. Está, eh, muy agradable.

Ju Li se encogió de hombros y cubrió sus ojos con una toallita.

-No dejen que me duerma.

Akna asintió.

-Seguro –miró a Katara-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu cabello?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –replicó Katara.

-Oh, nada –respondió Akna-. Es sólo que pensé que podía lavarlo por ti.

Katara frunció el ceño. Esta mujer tenía el doble de edad que Sokka y era dos veces más obvia chupando las medias.

-No tienes que ser agradable de más conmigo, sabes. Ya le gustas a mi papá.

Akna se sonrojó.

-Sé cómo se siente tu padre, Katara. Y... yo siento lo mismo por él.

El agarre de Katara en la barra de jabón se ciñó y empezó a lavarse.

-Bueno, buena suerte, entonces –retrucó-. Espero que te guste la nieve, porque el Polo Sur está lleno de ella.

-Nunca he visto nieva –confesó Akna-. Bueno, no nieve real. Solo la que yo puedo congelar. Nunca he dejado esta selva.

Katara se detuvo.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca?

-Sólo una vez –se corrigió Akna-. Cuando ayudé a tu padre a escapar fue la primera vez que salía. Los Maestros Tormenta tienen que vivir en armonía con los Guerreros Sol; si alguien nos encuentra, podrían encontrarlos a ellos también. Así que tenemos que mantenernos escondidos.

-¿Pero y si quieres irte?

El rostro de Akna se ensombreció.

-No podemos –su expresión cambió y esbozó una sonrisa-. Supongo que estoy tratando de decir que estoy un poquito celosa de ti. Eres una gran maestra, tienes toda tu vida por delante, y ya has visto más mundo que la mayoría de la gente.

Katara enjabonó sus manos y las pasó por su cabello.

-Supongo… -nunca había pensado en ello, antes. Había estado en un extremo del mundo y en el otro. Había visto ambos Polos, comido con reyes, luchado con la realeza, y conocido espíritus del conocimiento y mujeres que podían ver el futuro-. Aunque es todo por Aang –se excusó-. Si no fuera por él, todavía estaría en el Polo Sur.

-Eso no es verdad –refutó Akna-. Incluso si te hubieras quedado, seguirías siendo la persona que el Avatar escogió para que lo acompañara en su viaje. Reconoció algo especial en ti. Y no era solo tu agua control.

Katara abrazó sus rodillas y recordó la cálida y rápida impresión de sus labios sobre los de ella, la manera en que había cerrado los ojos, la manera que la sostenía y la besaba en despedida como alguien que estaba sólo saliendo fuera de la puerta, como había visto a su padre besar a su madre alguna veces durante las temporadas ocupadas.

-No estoy segura que es lo que vio.

-Te vio a _ti_ –exclamó Ju Li debajo de su toallita-. Eso fue suficiente.

Akna sonrió.

-Era más que tu agua control. Pero también más que tu apariencia.

El horror se esparció desde el estómago de Katara hasta sus miembros.

-Esperen, ustedes _saben_…

-Oh, vamos –interrumpió Ju Li-. Es obvio.

-Lo que Ju Li quiere decir es que todos hemos pasado por allí antes –rectificó Akna. Su expresión se suavizo-. Debe de haber sido bastante incómodo para ti, a veces.

Katara recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas. No tan incómodo como ahora.

-Un poquito…

-Lavemos tu cabello –sugirió Akna. Se puso de pie y tambaleó hasta Katara. Levantando el jabón, enjabonó la cabeza de Katara con caricias insensibles y delicadas-. ¡Tienes tanto cabello! ¿Cómo diablos haces para manejarlo?

-… Solía trenzarlo. Pero ahora está muy húmedo -¿_De veras estamos hablando sobre cabello?_

-Yo lo cortaría con agua control, pero en realidad un cuchillo caliente es mejor para los folículos –observó Akna-. Quizás, Zuko…

-No.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo era una sugerencia… -Akna amasó el cuero cabelludo de Katara. Ella tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar que se le metiera jabón en los ojos-. Sabes, ustedes dos lo hicieron muy bien juntos hoy.

-Gracias. De nuevo.

-Lo digo en serio –insistió Akna-. Casi nadie consigue hacer tormenta control en su primer intento –peinó el cabello con los dedos-. Ustedes dos deben de confiar el uno en el otro un montón.

Katara se apartó y se giró para mirar a la otra maestra agua.

-¿Estás _loca_? ¡Zuko es un traidor! ¡Lo único que se le puede confiar hacer es lo que sea mejor para él!

-Así que es por eso que te emborracho –intervino Ju Li-. Era bueno para _él_.

-¡Ju Li! –Akna creó una pequeña ola de agua que chapoteó contra la otra mujer-. Estoy seguro que fue un perfecto caballero.

-¿El General es un perfecto caballero?

Akna rió.

-Quizás tengas razón, ahí –tiró del pelo de Katara- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Fue un caballero o no?

Katara quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No puedo creer que me estén preguntando esto! –Se giró y cruzó los brazos-. Primero que nada, no estaba borracha, estaba _alegre_. Intenté hacer extraño-control, luego me enfermé, y si hubiera sabido lo que me estaba dando hubiera dicho que no.

-Probablemente por eso no te lo dijo –replicó Ju Li.

-Y segundo, Zuko es un traidor, pero no es _estúpido_ –continuó Katara-. ¡Nunca intentaría nada como eso! ¡Sokka y Aang lo matarían!

-¿Y tú no?

-¡Sólo si yo no lo hubiera hecho primero!

-No olvides a tu padre –se entremetió Akna-. ¿Hay algo que deba decirle? Cualquier pellizco o una miradita lasciva o…

-¡No! –Katara se sumergió a propósito en el agua. Cuando salió, escupió y dijo-. No puedo creerlo. He visto el mundo entero, ¿y todo lo que me preguntan es sobre _chicos_?

-Nos atrapó –concedió Ju Li.

* * *

Limpia y ahora incluso más hambrienta, Katara marchó a la cocina. Mejor enfrentar con la cabeza en alto. No fue tan malo como el jugo de cactus. Lo que sea que dijiste o hiciste, no puede haber sido tan malo como ver hongos gigantes en el desierto. Reticente, se acercó a los extremos externos de la luz del fuego con sus manos fuertemente unidas detrás de la espalda.

-Ey, miren quién se levantó –exclamó Toph-. ¿Se pasó con la dormida, Dulzura?

Sentado a su lado, Zuko le dio un capirotazo a Toph en la nuca. Katara sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, supongo que si.

-¿Estás segura? –Aang saltó de su lugar en el suelo-. Quería llevarte la cena, pero no me dejaron.

-Está bien, Aang. Necesitaba descansar un poco –su estómago rugió-. Aunque la comida me parece bien…

-Lo importante es que te sientes bien –afirmó su padre.

-Y que _nunca, nunca_ harás eso de nuevo –puntualizó Sokka.

Iroh levantó su taza.

-No nos precipitemos.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Aang, alcanzándole un tazón-. Te guardamos un poco.

-Gracias –respondió-. Que lindo.

-Él no es el único al que debes agradecerle –se entremetió su padre, y cabeceó señalando a Zuko.

-¡Ah! Eh… -Katara hizo una reverencia muy formal de la Nación del Fuego-. Muchas gracias.

-Claro –respondió Zuko, y agachó la cabeza. Miró a Toph-. Muy bien, hagamos tu nombre.

Toph puso su dedo en la piedra. Con cuidado, dibujó el comienzo del carácter _bei_. Katara se sentó y observó como Toph se detenía en los dos primeros trazos de _fong_.

-Puedo sentir que me miras, Dulzura. Deja de hacerlo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Katara. Se concentró en su comida, pero siguió mirándola de reojo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que el nombre de Toph sea tan grande? –preguntó El Duque.

-Porque soy la Campeona de Lucha con Tierra Control –replicó Toph.

-No, no, _largo_ –corrigió El Duque, estirando sus manos de lado a lado-. Toma un montón de tiempo para escribirlo, pero poco para decirlo –resolló con fuerza.

Zuko cayó en la cuenta y eso se notó en su semblante. Le obsequió una sonrisa pequeñita.

-Ese es el nombre de su familia –dijo-. Se escribe primero –hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda-. Vamos, te mostraré -Limpiando su nariz con su manga, El Duque se levantó y se sentó a la izquierda de Zuko. Zuko humedeció su dedo en su boca y esbozó las letras para "Duque" en la piedra-. Ese es tu nombre.

El Duque se inclinó hacia delante y miró las figuras.

-¿Ese soy yo?

-Ese eras tú.

Katara era vagamente consciente de que su padre y Iroh se inclinaban ligeramente hacia delante, como si esto fuera muy importante, de alguna forma. El Duque ladeó su cabeza.

-Es bastante chico.

-Eso es porque no sé el nombre de tu familia –respondió Zuko.

El Duque parpadeó.

-¿Luchadores por la Libertad es un nombre de familia?

-No exactamente –intervino Sokka-. Pero oye, Katara y yo no tenemos apellidos. Somos simplemente "Hijos de Hakoda", o algo así.

-¿Y qué hay del pueblo dónde naciste? –continuó Zuko.

El Duque frunció el ceño y miró a hurtadillas a Iroh.

-Eh… Pipsqueak me dijo que se llama diferente, ahora.

-¿Diferente cómo? –inquirió Aang.

-Eh… -El Duque trasladó su mirada de Aang a Iroh y luego a Zuko. Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró algo en su oído. La sorpresa coloreó la cara de Zuko. Miró a su Tío y Katara vio algo inescrutable en esa mirada que horriblemente se parecía un montón a un pedido de que se lo llevaran encadenado.

-Guang zho –dijo Zuko con la voz ronca-. Tu aldea se llamaba Guang-zho.

-Ey, ¿Cómo supiste? –indagó El Duque.

-No importa –respondió Zuko-. Ahora tú eres El Duque de Guang-zho. Y así es como escribes tu nombre –dibujo los caracteres en la piedra.

-Guang-zho… -Haru frunció el ceño-. No es…

-Aterrizaje de Iroh –acertó el general en voz muy baja. Suspiró pesadamente. A su lado, el padre de Katara parpadeó una vez, luego siguió la silenciosa mirada del general hacia los dos chicos agachados en el piso. Ahora El Duque dibujaba en la espalda de Katara, y Toph dibujaba en el suelo, con Zuko sonriéndoles. El General Iroh aplaudió secamente-. Tengo una idea, sobrino mío.

-Oh, cielos –farfulló Toph.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Zuko.

-Deberías enseñarles a tus jóvenes pupilos la historia de La Hija del Titiritero.

-¿De que va? –se interesó Suki.

Zuko se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-Ahora que lo dices…

-Quiero oírla –exclamó Aang-. ¡Es folklore de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Nunca sabes cuando puede ser útil!

El sonido de la palma de Sokka golpeando su rostro resonó en la habitación. Suki le pellizcó y él se apartó. Akna se acurrucó contra Hakoda y Katara se alejó sola.

-¿Es una historia romántica? –averiguó Akna.

-Esas son las únicas que conozco –respondió Iroh. Inhaló hondo, y comenzó.

"Érase una vez un habilidoso titiritero. Era tal genio que creaba títeres que podían pensar por sí mismos, aunque no se podían mover. Día tras día, los títeres se sentaban y esperaban ser usado, hablando sin abrir sus bocas.

"Pero el titiritero era un hombre muy cruel. Mandaba en su casa como en el taller y todo se movía a su capricho. Era especialmente cruel con su hija de adorable cabello largo, porque a diferencia de cualquiera en su familia, no podía controlar fuego.

"Un títere, llamado Ningyo, quién hacia las veces de espadachín, vio esta crueldad y le molestó. Día tras día, se sentaba y observaba en silencio como su maestro reprendía su hija de adorable cabello

-_Tú no me sirves_ –decía el titiritero-. _Mis obras no tienen lugar para alguien que no puede hacer fuego control_. _Para lo único que sirves es para aprovisionar a mis títeres con los recortes de tu pelo largo._

"Día tras día, Ningyo esperaba que la hija del titiritero llegara y le quitara el polvo. De todos los hijos del titiritero, ella era la más amable y consideraba, y esto lo hacía amarla mucho.

-¿Ves, Suki? A los chicos les gustan las chicas que son amables.

-Supongo que tú no eres un chico, entonces.

"Una noche cuando toda la familia dejo a la hija del titiritero atrás para presentar una obra, la niña cayó dormida junto al fuego mientras cepillaba su largo y adorado cabello. Pero ella no sabía que sus hermanos habían cerrado el tiro, atrapando el humo dentro de la casa. Despacio, el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de humo, y el aire su puso tan espeso y negro como el cabello que la niña estaba cepillado. Incapaz de moverse, Ningyo maldijo sus miembros de madera. Con todo su corazón deseó vida, solo para poder renunciar a ella para salvar a la hija del titiritero. El universo oyó el ruego de Ningyo y se lo concedió.

"Repentinamente, Ningyo entró en acción. Ahora de carne y hueso, saltó hacia delante para abrir el tiro, permitiendo al humo escapar. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de despertar a la hija del titiritero, los otros títeres empezaron a reír. Ellos dijeron:

-Ahora Ningyo es un hombre y no un títere, pero es inútil. Sus cuerdas están cortadas y no tiene casa. ¿Qué podría Ningyo ofrecerle a la amable joven de largo y adorable cabello?

"Al oír esto, Ningyo se desesperó. Avergonzado, escapó. Pero antes de que pasara mucho, descubrió que tenía que arreglárselas. Y al haber hecho tantas veces de espadachín sobre el escenario, encontró trabajo como guardaespaldas. Por tres años, Ningyo tuvo muchas aventuras. Creció en su nuevo cuerpo, en el que descubrió que podía sentir dolor y hambre y todas las cosas que hacían difícil la vida humana. Pero también se hizo de una reputación como un gran espadachín. Obtuvo dinero y lo ahorró, para poder regresar a su aldea y rescatar a la hija del titiritero.

-¿Y lo hizo? –inquirió Suki.

-Sí, lo hizo –contestó Iroh-. Pero cuando volvió, la hija del titiritero no estaba allí. La busco por cielo y tierra, y regresó a la casa del titiritero para preguntar por ella.

"-_No tengo ninguna hija_ –dijo el titiritero. Enfurecido, Ningyo desenvainó sus espadas y las cruzó sobre el cuello del cruel titiritero y exclamó:

"-_Dime dónde está_.

-Ahora estamos llegando a algún lado –interrumpió Haru.

"El titiritero cedió y le contó:

"-_Está al final de la aldea, lejos de ojos entrometidos_.

"Curioso, Ningyo se trasladó hasta el final de la aldea, y encontró una mujer con un trapo atado en su cabeza.

"-_Disculpa_ –empezó-. _Pero estoy buscando a la hija del titiritero. Ella tiene el cabello adorablemente largo. __¿La has visto?_ –la mujer rompió a llorar y echó a correr. Cuando giraba, Ningyo quiso detenerla. El trapo quedó en sus manos, y vio que la mujer estaba calva; ¡Todo su cabello había sido arrancado de su cabeza!

"-_Yo soy la hija del titiritero_ –exclamó-. _Pero mi largo y adorable cabello se ha ido. Mi familia lo arrancó para nuestros títeres, y ahora ya no crecerá. No puedo hacer fuego control y soy fea ahora, y nadie tiene nada que yo pueda hacer._

"Oyendo esto, Ningyo bajó las espadas y se arrodilló a sus pies. Luego dijo:

"-_Tú no me recuerdas, pero soy Ningyo, la marioneta. Por tres años he vivido como un hombre, sin ningún cordón y sin maestro. Pero ahora he regresado, porque cuando era solo madera y piola tú te interesaste por mí. Pero tal vez no me quieres, porque yo soy sólo un guardaespaldas y tengo muy poco para ofrecer. _

"_Pero la hija del titiritero sacudió la cabeza y dijo:_

"_-¡He oído del espadachín Ningyo! ¡Eres un héroe! _

"Ningyo se levantó y tomó la mano de su novia, diciendo:

"-_No soy un héroe. Solo soy lo que me diste el coraje para ser_."

Iroh se detuvo, como esperando un aplauso. Suki empezó a palmear con entusiasma. Katara hizo lo mismo. Pronto toda la multitud estaba aplaudiendo.

-Aguarden –empezó Sokka mientras el aplauso moría-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué pasó con su padre? ¿No van a , ya sabes, vengarse?

-¿Tuvieron muchos hijos? –preguntó Suki.

-La historia tiene muchos finales –concluyó Iroh-. Tienes que decidir cuál te gusta más.

-Entonces, venganza –sentenció Sokka.

-Ese también era el final favorito de sobrino, cuando era un niño –recordó Iroh-. Pero ahora… -Iroh no completó la frase, y sonrió-. Ahora parece que está dormido.

El grupo se giró. Zuko estaba sentado contra una columna con Toph bajo su brazo derecho y El Duque debajo de su izquierdo. El Duque se había acurrucado con su cabeza dentro de su casco, y Toph había puesto la suya sobre el regazo de Zuko. El desordenado cabello de Zuko se agitaba con la corriente de su respiración profunda y regular.

-Trabajamos bastante duro hoy –excusó Aang.

-¿Cuándo? –averiguó Katara. Por alguna razón, no se le ocurría que Zuko pudiera cansarse.

-Cuando estuviste durmiendo –respondió-. Estuvimos practicando todo el día –frunció el ceño-. Todavía no puedo hacer el rayo.

-Lo lograrás –aseveró Katara-. Zuko dijo que le tomó mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Supongo…

Katara se puso de pie.

-Empezaremos de cero mañana. Ya tienes la base. Es un buen comienzo.

-Desearía poder hacer tormentas contigo –Aang suspiró, flotando sobre las piedras.

-Puedes controlar las nubes conmigo, y eso es casi lo mismo –replicó Katara.

-No –retrucó Aang-. No lo es.

* * *

Y no lo era. Al día siguiente, Aang intentó crear el rayo y explotó en su cara una y otra vez. Iroh lo animaba a descansar y que pusiera sus esfuerzos en otras clases de fuego control, pero se rehusó. Después del décimo intento Katara lo vio apretarse la zona dónde Azula le había dado e insistió en que tomara un descanso.

-¡Puedo hacerlo! –Protestó Aang-. ¡Puedo sentir las energías justo delante mío! ¡Es solo que no hacen lo que quiero!

-Avatar Aang –llamó Iroh-, debes estar calma…

-¡Estoy calmado! –Exclamó Aang- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-¿Entonces por que no lo haces? –indagó Xiao Zhi.

Katara se volvió a ella.

-Cállate –espetó, señalando-. Toda esta rutina de "soy tan dura" no está ayudando a Aang y tampoco a nadie más. Zuko y yo somos los maestros de Aang, no tú. Tú eres solo una… ¡una suplente!

Para su sorpresa, el rostro arrugado de Xiao Zhi se arrugó incluso más en algo parecido al afecto. Las cejas ralas de la anciana se arquearon y se quedó mirando el cielo neblinoso de verano. Nubes de tormenta se acercaban por el oeste. Le sonrió a Katara.

-¿Fuiste así de problemática para con mi hermano?

_-¿Eh?_

-¿Qué hermano? –se entremetió Aang.

Xiao Zhi sacudió la ceniza de su pipa.

-No me digan que no notaron el parecido familiar –dijo. Hizo una cara larga y entornó los ojos-. Perdí al amor de mi vida porque fui un tonto de mente estrecha. ¡Ay de mí!

-¡El MAESTRO PAKKU!

-El mismo y el único –accedió Xiao Zhi.

-Pero tú eres una maestra fuego –señaló Aang-. ¡Y vives aquí!

-Muy astuto que lo notaras –comentó Xiao Zhi. Re encendió su pipa-. Nuestra madre dejó la Tribu Agua del Norte a poco de nacer mi medio hermano. Nací aquí; mi padre era un Guerrero del Sol.

-¿Tu madre se fue por la manera en que trataban a las maestras agua? –inquirió Katara.

La expresión de Xiao Zhi se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Mi madre es la razón de que sean tratadas así –su pipa llameó naranja y tomó una honda bocanada. Exhaló un humo azul fragante-. Mi madre comenzó como una sanadora como yú. Aprendió todos los pasadizos del cuerpo humano. Y pronto descubrió que podía controlar la sangre dentro, para curar _y_ pelear. Cuando se lo contó a su esposo, la llamó abominación. La apartó de su hijo, y exigió que fuese expulsada.

-¿Tu madre fue desterrada? –preguntó Zuko. Sonaba extrañamente esperanzador.

-Sí –respondió Xiao Zhi, sonriendo casi con cariño-. Pero las mujeres de la Tribu Agua tienen una forma de… adaptarse –hizo una ademán con la pipa-. Buscaba un nuevo hogar. Cuando oyó de la leyenda de los Guerreros del Sol, decidió encontrarlos. Lo hizo, pero se negaron a dejar que se quedara. Afortunadamente, conoció a mi padre. Ellos fueron los primeros maestros tormenta.

-Sacó la idea de la pareja dentro de la montaña –completó Iroh-. Pakak fue la primera maestra agua en ser aceptada por los dragones.

Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron como platos.

-¿Tu mamá conoció a los dragones?

-Fue un héroe –reconoció Katara, y se encontró agarrándose las manos.

Xiao Zhi arqueó una ceja.

-También era una maestra sangre –cabeceó en dirección a Aang-. Hablando de eso, parece como si tu amiga podría hacer una sesión de curación.

-Es algo que me gustaría ver –anunció Hakoda desde la sombras. Se apoyaba en el hombro de Akna. Hizo una seña a Katara-. ¿Si está bien?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro!

-¿Por qué no lo intentas en tu papá, Katara? –Aang se estiró y se acostó sobre la piedra-. Dijiste que yo necesitaba un descanso.

Katara sospechó que Aang simplemente no quería compartir una demostración de sanación con todos. Cuando llegaba al interior de la cicatriz veía a Azula, veía el rayo. Aang tenía todo el derecho de mantener eso entre ellos.

-Sí, inténtemoslo.

Akna y Hakoda se sentaron contra una columna. Con una mueca, Hakoda se sacó la camisa.

-Algunas de las costillas todavía están sanando –indicó Akna. Quitó el montón de vendas que cubrían el torso de Hakoda. Detrás de ellos, Katara vio las marcas amarillas de las horribles contusiones. Hizo un mohín.

Hakoda le regaló una sonrisa tensa.

-Se ve peor de lo que se siente. En serio –apretó la mano de Akna-. Akna ha hecho mucho para ayudar.

Katara sonrió.

-Bueno, es mi turno, ahora. Así que veamos si eres más cooperativo que un perezoso senbon.

-No prometo nada.

Ella rió y tocó las costillas con una cinta de agua. Entornando los ojos, transformó el agua en un parche que cubrió las costillas. Se concentró en sentir las costillas, usando el agua para sentir con cautela los lugares rotos…

… y vio botas pateando allí a su padre, vio la piel oscureciéndose de púrpura a negro debajo del impacto que se repetía, lo vio tosiendo sangre en un hogar de metal con carbón debajo, y escuchó chisporroteo de la sangre cuando caían las gotas.

Katara caminó hacia atrás. Sus manos temblaban y su visión era poco clara. El agua había chapoteado en las piedras.

-Papá –dijo-. Papá, los vi...

-¿Viste algo? –le interrumpió Akna.

-Lo estaban pateando… -Katara miró nuevamente las costillas de Katara. se frotó los ojos-. Papá, estoy tan contenta que estés bien…

Zuko habló a sus espaldas.

-¿Viste lo que causó la herida?

-Si –respondió Aang-. Ella puede hacer eso, cuando está curando a alguien. Es bastante especial.

-Especial –repitió Zuko-. Correcto.

-¡E incluso puede ver dentro de la cabeza de alguien con agua control!

Xiao Zhi se sacó la pipa de la boca.

-¿_Qué_?

Aang se sentó.

-¡Sí, así es como supimos de la base secreta de los Dai Li debajo del Lago Laogai!

Katara sintió las miradas de Iroh y de Xiao Zhi sobre ella.

-¿Es verdad? –inquirió Iroh.

-Solo puedo hacerlo si la persona está relajada –determinó Katara. y respiró hondo-. Y solo son fogonazos. Y sólo lo hice esa vez.

-Eso no disminuye el logro –replicó Iroh-. Eres una talentosa maestra agua, y capaz de una gran empatía. Esas dos fuerzas te han dado una nueva técnica –sus abultadas cejas se arquearon-. Una que deberías refinar.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Acabo de empezar con tormenta control! ¡No voy a convertirme en una lectora-de-mentes, también!

Aang gimió.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente.

-Hablando de tormenta control –intervino Hakoda-. Me gustaría verte hacerlo. Akna dice que es muy impresionante.

Katara sonrió.

-Creo que eso puede arreglarse –se puso de pie y se giró-. ¿Cierto, Zuko?

-¿Qué? Ah. Claro –se incorporó y se acomodó su túnica-. ¿Lo mismo de antes?

Ella levantó las manos.

-¿Quieres algo nuevo? ¿Ya?

-Pensé que querías algo _más grande_ –retrucó Zuko-. Eso dijiste ayer.

-¿Más grande? –reiteró Hakoda.

-Más fuerte –continuó Zuko-. Más difícil –puso los ojos en blanco-. Nunca nada es suficiente.

Katara lo señaló.

-¡Eres tú el que siempre anda fanfarroneando!

-¡_No_ lo soy!

-¡Sí que eres! ¡Le disparaste una enorme bola de fuego a Aang debajo de Ba Sing Se! ¡Fue una explosión enorme para usar en una sola persona!

Zuko sacudió los brazos.

-Oh, y esas largas mangas eran _tan_ eficientes; ¡apenas podías tocarme!

-¡Tú también las usaste!

-¡Solo para no quemarte! –su boca se cerró drásticamente. Retrocedió. Se volvió de manera que viera el costado izquierdo de su rostro y la cicatriz oscura y brillante, la oreja destrozada. Se aclaró la garganta-. Y la figura Yu Yan no es tan difícil. ¿Cierto, Aang?

-Eh, cierto –admitió Aang-. Me las mostró ayer.

Zuko se acomodó sobre sus pies.

-Probablemente podrías hacerla con agua, si tú quisieras.

Iroh tosió.

-O una tormenta…

Zuko se inclinó alrededor de ella y miró a su tío.

-¿Podrías _ser_ más obvio?

-Tú pod…

Katara oyó el sonido de una palma cubriendo sus labios. Akna había cubierto la boca del general.

-Por favor, dale una oportunidad –pidió, sonriendo.

-Me gustaría verlo –insistió Hakoda-. Suena bastante especial.

-… Está bien –Katara enfrentó a Zuko-. Necesitaré más agua. Sólo dame un minuto –inclinándose contra la barandilla, convocó el agua directamente de la fuente unos pisos más abajo. Subió lentamente antes de enroscarse a su alrededor. Se giró hacia Akna-. ¿Crees que es suficiente?

La otra maestra agua se encogió de hombros.

-No me preguntes a mí; ¡Vas a hacer una forma que nunca he visto antes!

-Está bien –convino Zuko-. No queremos que sea demasiado grande o perderemos el control –se volvió hacia Aang-. Ayúdame a mostrarle la figura.

Aang se iluminó.

-¡De acuerdo! –de un salto se puso de pie. Él y Zuko se pararon uno al lado del otro, las piernas abiertas, retrayendo las manos como tensando un arco. Luego cada uno retrocedió, junto sus manos, se agacharon y se retorcieron hacia arriba. Una bomba de fuego erupcionó desde sus manos, una bola de calor circulando por su propia corona de llamas como una flecha ardiente dentro de un objetivo. El fuego se disolvió contra el extremo opuesto de la grieta. Katara escuchó a los pájaros chillar furiosamente como repuesta.

Hakoda aplaudió muy lentamente.

-Un trabajo extraordinario.

-Gracias –respondió Aang. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Katara-. No sé porque lo vas a mezclar con tormenta control. Es sólo una explosión de fuerza, y tú ya tienes fuerza suficiente por ti misma.

-Gracias, Aang –replicó Katara-. Pero si tú tienes que trabajar duro en algo nuevo, entonces yo también debería hacer lo mismo. ¿No crees?

Los ojos de Aang encontraron el suelo.

-Supongo…

Katara recogió el agua. Imitó la postura que le habían mostrado, acercándose los puños a la cara, inclinándose, retorciéndose hacia arriba. El agua cayó en seguida lejos de ella. Colorada, lo intentó de nuevo, repitiendo los movimientos. Lo mismo pasó –terminó con una soga de agua floja que no se veía muy diferente del típico látigo de agua.

-¿Por qué no explota?

-Bueno, _es_ agua –indicó Iroh.

-¡Pero ni siquiera se parte como debe ser! ¡No tengo ambas formas! –Katara apretó los dientes. Levantó el agua de nuevo. La retorció en una muñeca y trató de dividir el anillo con su otra mano. Todo se desordenó, y terminó formando a medias un grupo de fideos de agua.

-No, no es así –intervino Zuko-. ¡Tus manos hacen cosas diferentes!

-¿Qué es lo que estás _diciendo_?

Zuko se frotó los ojos con los puños y resopló entre dientes.

-Tus manos. Cada una hace algo diferente. Así –cansinamente, se puso en posición un poquito más atrás de ella, e hizo girar un pequeño círculo de fuego sobre sus cabezas con una mano y un destello de llamarada con la otra-. Simplemente va en…

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! -Ambos se giraron. Los ojos de Aang habían adquirido su propia mirada tormentosa-. ¡Ustedes lo hicieron de una ayer! ¡No necesitan seguir intentándolo!

Iroh levantó un dedo.

-La práctica hace a la perfección, Ava…

-Es _Aang_. Mi nombre es _Aang_. No Avatar Aang, ni nada más. Es Aang.

-Aang…

-¿_Qué_?

-Nada –contestó Iroh-. Solo... estaba probando –le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Aang –empezó Katara. Se acercó a él-. Estamos aquí para enseñarte. Eres lo más importante.

-¡Estoy harto de ser importante! –Aang tomó su planeador-. ¡De todas formas, ni siquiera soy bueno en ello! –corrió por el barandal, saltó, y flotó en el vació. El planeador se abrió de golpe y Katara lo vio subir hasta el cielo. Se adelantó, pero Zuko levantó un brazo.

-No –dijo.

-¡No podemos simplemente dejarlo ir!

-Ya se ha ido –retrucó Zuko. Se rascó el cuello y escudriñó por la figura volante en el cielo-. Quizás lo presioné muy fuerte…

Katara entornó los ojos.

-¿Lo hiciste?

Zuko se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No creo! ¡Estaba bien, ayer!

-Ah, ¿entonces estás diciendo que soy yo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo estoy diciendo que necesita estar solo por un rato!

-¿Y eso llevara a cabo su entrenamiento cómo, exactamente?

Una carcajada petulante sonó por encima de ellos. Las orejas de Katara empezaron a arder. Al unísono, vieron a Toph señalando y riendo socarronamente desde una saliente.

-Eso, justo ahí –exclamó-, es una gran ironía.

* * *

Durante todo el almuerzo, Zuko se paseó de un lado a otro. Solo el sonido de la lluvia opacaba el rasguido de sus pasos sobre la piedra.

-Muy bien, ya se ha ido por demasiado tiempo –gesticuló con su tazón-. Todo esto es mi culpa…

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, sobrino.

-¡Lo presioné mucho! ¡No estaba listo!

Katara suspiró.

-Zuko. Él hace esto. Se va –jugueteó con sus fideos-. Y si hubieras estado con nosotros por más tiempo, lo hubieras sabido.

-Ah, ¿y cuando podría haberme unido a ustedes?

-Sabes exactamente cuando –replicó ella.

Silencio. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Zuko finalmente se sentó. Se recostó contra un columna y se quedó mirando la tormenta que se acercaba. El cielo se había oscurecido a un gris oscuro, ahora.

-Sí –exclamó Sokka, sorbiendo nuevamente algunos fideos-, pero piensa de todo lo que nos hubiéramos perdido con Chispitas aquí. ¡Como el Hombre Combustión!

-Ya les dije, no es…

-¡Y esa aldea donde hiciste de Dama Pintada! –Sokka hizo gestos con sus palitos-. _Chispitas_ hubiera apegado al horario. _Él_ no hubiera dejado que le dieras esas bayas a Appa.

-¿La Dama Pintada? –repitió Hakoda.

-Ah, eso es adorable –dijo Iroh.

Zuko se volvió.

-Aguarda, ¿estabas diciendo la verdad?

-Katara siempre dice la verdad, a menos que esté… ¡HAWKY! –Sokka se paró. Levantó un brazo. El halcón mensajero aterrizó de inmediato en el y Sokka gritó-. ¡Está en mi brazo, está en mi brazo, las garras, quítenmelo! –sacudía su brazo inútilmente. Hawky se aferró más. Momo saltó de súbito a la cabeza de Sokka. Pájaro y lémur se perseguían el uno al otro hasta que Sokka pudo escabullirse de la lucha. Chillando, el halcón oteó hasta el general Iroh, quien le mostraba un bocado de su almuerzo.

-Dos pergaminos –anunció-. ¡Uno para la señorita Toph!

-¿En serio? –inquirió Toph, con la voz finita-. ¿Katara, puedes, eh…?

Katara se levantó y recogió el pergamino. Examinó el sello.

-¡Es de tu mamá! ¡Contestó!

Iroh rompió el sello del otro pergamino, lo desplegó brevemente, y con rapidez lo volvió a enrollar.

-Joven Maestro Teo, ¿podría tener una palabra…?

-Eh, seguro –asintió Teo, y los dos salieron de la cocina.

-¿Cómo es que Teo recibió correo de la mamá de Toph? –indagó Sokka.

-El General Iroh tiene un viejo compinche de Pai Sho en el compuesto Bei Fong –explicó Xiao Zhi.

-¿Hay alguien a quién ese tipo no conozca?

-¿Qué es ese destello? –interrumpió Haru. Señalaba al cielo. Dentro de las nubes oscuras había extrañas llamas naranjas de luz. Ningún trueno las seguía. Katara se puso de pie. Zuko ya estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, mirando fijamente el cielo. Ella lo siguió. Las nubes ardían naranja una vez más. La lluvia lentamente empezó a empapar sus ropas.

-No puedes hacerlo de esa forma –decía Zuko-. Baja, vamos…

Katara vio un fogonazo de un relámpago real descender desde las nubes. Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Eso fue…? –esperaron. Nada. El sonido de la lluvia cubría el silencio entre ellos. Entonces las nubes se abrieron y la figura de Aang bajó como una centella hacia ellos, cerrándose de golpe el planeador al llegar en una senda de viento y lluvia. Sus ropas le colgaban en pliegues empapados. Su cabeza y sus brazos colgaban mustios, cada flecha apuntando hacia abajo. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su nariz y barbilla.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? –preguntó con la voz bajita-. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

-Nada –respondió Zuko-. Eres un gran maestro. Haces cosas asombrosas todo el tiempo.

Aang suspiró.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo hacer esto?

-Simplemente aún no estás listo –agregó Katara-. ¿Recuerdas como tuviste que lidiar con tierra control? Esto es exactamente igual.

Un temor sincero se adueñó del empapado rostro de Aang.

-¿Eso significa que tengo que esperar hasta que uno de ustedes esté en problemas antes de que pueda aprender?

Katara hizo una mueca.

-No… no lo sé –apoyó su mano en su hombro desnudo-. Pero no te sentirás mejor parado en la lluvia. Así que vamos adentro para que te seques.

-Te mostraré como calentarte –ofreció Zuko. Parpadeó-. Digo, si tú quieres. No tenemos que hacerlo –se mordió los labios-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Aang sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, un poco.

-Estás creciendo –repuso Zuko con una sonrisa. Suspiró y empezó a andar hacia la cocina-. Vamos a comer.

Aang miró entre ellos.

-¿_Estoy_ creciendo?

-Por supuesto –afirmó Katara. Lo guió hasta la cocina-. Estoy seguro que estás más alto ahora que cuando te encontramos.

Aang estiró los brazos fatigosamente.

-No me _siento_ más alto para nada.

Se agacharon bajo el alero. Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú lo _encontraste_?

-¡Lo desperté con agua control!

Sokka levantó una mano.

-Difiero. Katara se enojó _conmigo_ por _nada_, y su _furia_ rompió un _glaciar_, y así es cómo descubri_mos_ a Aang.

Suki tragó algo de té.

-¿Los dos descubrieron juntos al Avatar?

-Síp –confirmó Sokka-.salió del iceberg como si fuera de un cascarón como un bebé gatito-lechuza, abrió los ojos, ¡y ahí estábamos nosotros!

-Tierno –dijo Haru.

-¡No fue tierno! –Aang cerró los puños. Sus ropas se secaron al vapor-. ¡Hubo una enorme explosión de poder!

-Me acuerdo –asintió Zuko con tacto-. Hubo una columna de luz de millas de alto.

-¿Cómo una bengala grande? –preguntó El Duque.

-Una enorme –afirmó Sokka-. Algo... épico.

Toph detuvo la investigación de los dedos de su pie.

-Aguarden, ¿entonces Zuko también estaba ahí?

-Correcto –aseveró Zuko. Miró a Aang y señaló al a izquierda, a un balcón en un piso alejado-. Años atrás me paré justo ahí y juré que te encontraría. Y cuando vi esa luz, supe que lo había hecho.

Aang parpadeó. Apoyó su planeador contra una columna. Cuando habló su voz era grave y pesada.

-Me estuviste buscando por mucho tiempo, ¿no?+

Zuko le alcanzó a Aang su almuerzo.

-Más de lo que sabes.

Katara observó como los dos jóvenes miraban fijamente la lluvia. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y Aang suspiró, enderezándose. Zuko pretendió sacudir algo del hombro de Aang, y su mano -- se veía tan grande, tan crecida -- permaneció allí por solo un segundo antes de caer. Toph apareció junto al codo de Katara.

-¿Podemos leer mi carta, ahora?

Katara sonrió.

-Buena idea. Vamos a algún lugar más privado.

Al salir, Akna pasó junto a ellas.

-Katara, ¿puedes verme cuando Toph y tú terminen? –preguntó-. Xiao Zhi piensa que pueda ser una buena idea si tú y yo practicamos tu curación un poquito más esta tarde. No queremos que te quede un horrible dolor de cabeza la próxima vez que tengas que combinar.

-Seguro –asintió Katara-. También preferiría evitar eso.

-Bien –acordó Akna-. ¡Diviértanse, chicas!

Toph esperó hasta que Akna doblaba una esquina.

-Ella no es tan mala –sostuvo.

Pasaron los dormitorios hacia el establo de Appa.

-Aún así no es mi mamá –persistió Katara, empujando la enorme puerta.

-Quizás no deberías pensar en ella como tu nueva mamá –sugirió Toph. Enterró un dedo del pie entre dos piedras-. Quizás debas pensar en ella como tu amiga. O… o como una hermana mayor.

Un poco de la tensión –las heridas de su padre, la tormenta control, el vuelo de Aang a casa – se desató dentro del pecho de Katara.

-Esa es una manera realmente buena de verlo, Toph –se sentó junto a Appa y empezó a rascar la barriga de la enorme bestia-. Ahora, veamos que tiene tu mamá para decirnos.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está loca!

Aang pasó al establo empujando las puertas.

-¿Quién está loca?

-¡Mi mamá! –Toph levantó un dedo en el aire a unas pulgadas del pergamino-. ¡Dice que está loca por _La Roca_!

Aang soltó una risita tonta.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Y es asqueroso! Solo porque esté en todo lo que tiene que ver con la Lucha Libre de Tierra Control --que ha decaído totalmente si la dejan estar a entre el público -- ¡ella cree que es muy genial!

-¿Siquiera conoce a La Roca? –inquirió Aang.

-Dice que lo vio en el mercado mientras estuvieron en la casa de verano –explicó Toph-. Está convencida de que era el. Está completamente loca.

-Quizás si lo vio –aventuró Aang-. Quizás los maestros tormenta también lo liberaron.

Las facciones de Toph se tensaron. Hizo chocar su puño contra su palma.

-Si eso es verdad, el Viejo y yo tendremos una larga conversación –se paró de un salto-. ¡Debería de habérmelo dicho! –marchó por la puerta.

Aang bostezó. Se sentó junto a Katara contra un costado de Appa. Con un delicado movimiento de su mano, movió dos manzanas a través del aire y dentro de la boca de Appa. El bisonte gruñó como agradecimiento.

-Lo sé, amigo –asintió Aang-. Pero está lloviendo bastante fuerte, y necesito una siesta.

Katara se puso de pie.

-Bueno, Akna me dijo que tenía que trabajar en mi sangre control, así que tendré que ir yendo y dejar que descanses.

-¿Tienes que?

Ella suspiró.

-No es como que quiera. No quiero hacer sangre control para nada si puedo evitarlo. Pero en caso de que tenga que hacerlo, no quiero descomponerme como la otra vez. _Realmente_ me dolía la cabeza.

Aang sonrió con pesar.

-Eres realmente buena haciendo las cosas difíciles, Katara –enredó sus dedos en los pelos de Appa-. Las cosas que no quieres hacer, digo.

-Nunca pensé en eso –replicó Katara. Recordó su casa y haber estado hambrienta y caído por primera vez en la cuenta de que su madre nunca más iba a regresar porque nadie les había dado de comer, nadie había recogido más leña, nadie había barrido fuera de la carpa, nadie. Hasta que se paró y lo hizo ella misma-. A veces las cosas solo tienen que hacerse.

-Cierto –acordó Aang-. ¿Katara?

-¿Sí?

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedes…? -enrojeció incluso más-. ¿Puedes darme un beso?

Su corazón cayó a su estómago.

-Eh, claro –convino, más calmadamente de lo que quería. Se inclinó, apretando el hombro de Aang, y lo besó en la sien izquierda. La piel ahí todavía estaba suave, como de bebé, y vio una venita azul latiendo debajo de ella. Y esta vez, más que ninguna otra, sintió las corrientes de su vida fluyendo bajo su piel, completamente frágiles más increíblemente fuertes. Y cuando se apartó algo se desgarró dentro de su corazón, una fuerza cálida que decía:

"_Está es la vida que salvaste, esta vida te pertenece, esta vida es tuya para que la protejas_".

Aang suspiró. Se hundió incluso más en Appa.

-Gracias.

-Te veré luego, Aang.

-Seguro.

Dejó la habitación, y no miró atrás.

* * *

Katara encontró a Akna en un espacio abandonado debajo del viejo jardín de té. La otra mujer se movía lentamente haciendo las figuras de agua control.

-Hola, Katara –saludó-. ¿No me acompañas?

Katara se sacó los zapatos y adoptó su posición junto a Akna.

-Claro.

-Es bueno tenerte conmigo –aseveró Akna-. Una cosa de ser Maestro Tormenta; es algo así como que tienes que pasar todo tu tiempo con la misma gente.

-Dímelo a mí –replicó Katara. Retrocedió, levantó los brazos, y giró sus manos antes de levantar una pierna hacia delante-. La silla de Appa puede sentirse bastante pequeña, a veces, incluso si puedes ver el mundo entero desde allí arriba.

-A veces quieres hacer tus propias cosas –coincidió Akna-. Has dedicado toda tu vida al Avatar. Eso no puede ser siempre fácil.

-Aang lo vale –afirmó Katara-. Si va a salvar al mundo, necesita ayuda –se inclinó y trazó con sus dedos el suelo hasta que su mano apuntaba muy por encima de su cabeza-. Somos como una familia. Simplemente no podemos escapar cuando se pone difícil.

-No estoy diciendo que lo abandones –aclaró Akna-. Pero estás creciendo. Y cuando la guerra termine, tendrás que pensar que hacer con las habilidades que has aprendido.

Katara frunció el ceño. Era difícil imaginar no tener que preocuparse por el siguiente movimiento de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Qué haría cuando Aang ya no tuviera que prepararse para la batalla de sus vidas? Era una maestra agua --¿Cómo usaría su talento?

-No lo sé –respondió-. Siempre nos estamos moviendo… todo se siente tan temporal. De veras no he hecho un plan.

-Y no tienes por qué tenerlo, no ahora mismo –aseguró Akna-. Eres un espíritu independiente. Debes hacer tu propia elección.

Katara se quedó callada.

-¿Papá te pidió que me hicieras todas estas preguntas?

Akna sonrió con suficiencia.

-No. Pero puedo decir que quiere preguntarlas. Y cuando lo haga, es mejor que estés preparada –suspiró-. Ahora quiero enseñarte algo que es solo para ti.

-¿Solo para mí?

-Sí. Toma asiento –ambas lo hicieron. Katara vio a Akna poner sus piernas en la posición del loto e intentó hacer lo mismo. Akna estaba sentada muy erguida –El General Iroh me dijo que su sobrino una vez contrató una caza recompensas con un shirshiu para seguir el rastro de tu esencia.

Katara deseó que su rostro no delatara su desconcierto.

-Eh… sí…

-A veces cuando estamos en una misión de combate, enfrentamos el mismo problema –le aseguró Akna-. No queremos dejar una esencia detrás, en caso de que un enemigo pueda rastrearnos hasta los Guerreros del Sol. La sangre es una esencia especialmente fuerte. La técnica que voy a enseñarte, te permitirá asegurarte que ninguna persona o animal pueda rastrearte jamás por tu esencia.

-¿Te refieres a algo así como cerrar una herida? –Indagó Katara-. Porque sé cómo…

-No –le interrumpió Akna-. Me refiero… a algo diferente. Algo con lo que Aang nunca tendrá que lidiar.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? –miró fijamente a Akna a la cara. Akna simplemente hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos hicieron un movimiento rápido y pequeñísimo, y Katara se ruborizó dolorosamente-. Oh. Quieres decir…

-Tu ciclo –completó Akna antes de que pudiera terminar-. Ahora, puede que no sepas...

-¡Yo sé! ¡Sé todo! Las mujeres allá en casa se ponían bastante picantes en las noches de invierno y yo…

-Katara –Akna se estiró y tomo una mano de Katara entre las suyas-. Soy una curandera. Lo he visto todo. Y también Sokka me dijo que asististe en el parto de un bebé tu sola, después de tu entrenamiento en la Choza de la Curación en el norte. Pero esta técnica es algo que no te enseñarían allá.

Katara hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué técnica?

-Cómo retener el ciclo –develó Akna-. ¿No suena genial?

-Suena raro –convino Katara-. Genial, pero raro.

Akna sonrió.

-Pakak fue la primera en descubrir esta técnica en el Polo Norte. Pero requiere de un constante esfuerzo, por lo que no la practicó hasta que llego a la Nación del Fuego.

Katara se enderezó.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, una persona que viaja por bisonte no sabría, pero existen unas criaturas llamadas tiburón-leopardo, y tienen unas narices muy sensibles.

-Oh, craso…

-Lo sé –Akna se estremeció-. Pero practicar esta técnica lentamente te hará más consciente de los pasajes dentro de tu cuerpo, y aprenderás a hacer sangre control bajo todas las fases de la luna sin hacerte daño. Te hará incluso una mejor sanadora, e incluso puede que te mantenga a salvo –sus labios se arquearon-. O, al menos, que estés libre para una cita candente.

Katara quedó boquiabierta. Retorciendo su mano en el aire, le dio a Akna un pequeño golpecito de agua en el brazo.

-¡Akna!

-¿Qué? Serás una gran heroína cuando esta guerra termine, y tendrás tus manos llenas de pretendientes –se iluminó-. ¡Quizás incluso hasta literalmente!

Katara sintió que se ponía roja como una azucena.

-¡Eres una pésima influencia! ¡Le diré a Papá!

-Dile a tu padre después de que te de la lección –replicó Akna, sacando algunos pergaminos de su faja. Desenrollándolo, develó planos completos del mapa humano, desde órganos hasta chacras y pasajes de Chi-. Ahora. Primero lo primero. Anatomía –señaló el corazón-. Algún día, detendrás esto literal _y_ figuradamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/T: ¡y fin! Que buen final, no?. La escena, la frase, está mortal. Perdón por haberme demorado tanto, me saqué un 9.25 en biología! Jaja, y ayer tuve prueba de geografía, así que estoy excusada, ¿no? :) personalmente, me aburrí con el Cáp., sacado cuando apareció Zuko :P La parte esa en la que enseña a leer es tan cute!! :3 Es adorable, jaja. Y bueno, que levante la mano a quien le gustó el Kataang. ¬¬ (¿Nadie? Me parecía )_

_Son de lo mejor. THANKS TO_: vane.zutara, Lolipop91, Kasumi Shinomori, Donthurt, Nadiakiara, Aiko1504 _(te gustó tanto que posteaste dos veces el mismo rr? Jajaja, un besote linda, gracias por leer y perdona tanto grosso la demora.),_ :), kuchiki mabel.

_Prometo que voy a intentar no demorar tanto… tengo cero pruebas a la vista, (ok, mentira; tengo una en una hora y diez, jajaj) así que veré si puedo ocupar bastante tiempo en las historias, nos vemos en BelO. :)_

Cualquier crítica, comentario, debate (?) o lo que sea, ya sabes al Go!


	5. Capítulo V

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Resumen: T3 UA desde Maestros de Fuego Control. En lo profundo de la selva de la Nación del Fuego, la pandilla descubre una pícara tribu de exiliados ninja de la tribu agua que envían a Zuko y a Katara en una misión para obtener los planes de batalla secretos de la Nación del Fuego. **

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Paramount. No sacó beneficios e esta historia.**

**Notas: Este fue bastante difícil de escribir. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Felices pascuas a todos!**

**Edito: FFN se comió mis guiones de separación, así que tuve que bajar esto y re subirlo. ¡Me disculpo por la confusión!**

**Gracias: A OrePookPook y a RiaKitsuneYoukai por arte nuevo, y especialmente a OrePookPook por su consejo agradeciendo el largo de este capítulo.**

**Traductora: MTBlack, que no es dueña ni de la compu que usa... :( así que nada de juicios, eh!**

* * *

El mundo privado de los hombros es bastante como el mundo geográfico tiene estaciones, tormenta y sol, desiertos, oasis, montañas y abismos, la llanura aparentemente interminable, la oscuridad y la luz, y siempre la siembra y la cosecha. -- _Faith Baldwin_.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, entrenaron sin parar.

-Me duelen lugares que ni sabía que tenía –exclamó Katara en el almuerzo del séptimo día. Miraba fijamente el mosaico de un bisonte volador. Sería lindo volar, pensó. ¿Por qué Sokka y Teo no habían hecho más planeadores? Sonaba divertido salir por una agradable vuelta en el aire. Sonaba exactamente a lo opuesto que todo el mundo quería que ella hiciera: _¡Practica tormenta control! ¡Practica sangre control! ¡Memoriza cada vena en el cuerpo humano! ¡Descubre como meterte en la cabeza de alguien con agua control!_

Por centésima vez, Katara deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás y cubrir la boca de Aang cuando se jactó de que ella había podido recuperar los recuerdos de la nublada mente de Jet. Ahora Xiao Zhi y Iroh y todo el mundo tenía curiosidad por ello, y seguían pidiéndole que lo repitiera. Cada noche en la cena Xiao Zhi ofrecía más miembros de su grupo para ser "los asistentes de la maestra", y Katara tenía que ir y ver lo que podía ver. De no haber estado tan cansada, hubiera sido divertido: los maestros tormenta en los que trabajaba almacenaban un montón de recuerdos de Akna agachada para atarse los zapatos. (Esto sólo la dejaba queriendo cambiar el agua que estaba usando; siempre se sentía un poco sucia después de meterse en la cabeza de alguien; y los hombres estaban demasiados avergonzados como para siquiera mirarla, y se paralizaban simplemente con que Hakoda mirara en su dirección).

Pero estaba cansada. La rutina había cambiado nuevamente. Xiao Zhi y Iroh los despertaban al amanecer. Akna los guiaba por una secuencia de meditación, Zuko y Aang practicaban fuego control (con improvisados combates entre Zuko y Katara o Katara y Aang o los tres, dependiendo del humor de Xiao Zhi), Aang intentaba crear un rayo (y fallaba), Zuko y Katara creaban una tormenta o dos mientras Aang miraba, entonces llegaba la hora para los ejercicios físicos (la única vez que Sokka y Haru siquiera veían a Aang, y luego nunca más) después almuerzo (y probablemente otra estúpida demostración de sus habilidades de "maestro cerebro", como Sokka las llamaba), luego más entrenamiento (esta vez con Toph, que se negaba a ser "apartada de toda la diversión"), después cena (¡Y más trucos!) y finalmente sesiones de curación con Akna; que trabajaba mejor por la noche cuando la luna brillaba arriba.

En algún momento había perdido el control total de su cocina, alguien más lavaba la ropa (¡un completo extraño lavaba su ropa interior!) y _seguía lloviendo_. Zuko lo llamaba temporada de monzones, pero ella tenía su propia y colorida manera de describirlo cuando tenía que escurrirse el pelo doce veces por hora. No secaba tanto la ropa como sacaba agua de ellas. Iroh le había enseñado a Aang como secar el aire entre sus manos y poder caldearla un poquito, pero había chamuscado su vestido y no servía de mucho con ese clima.

Y todo el cuerpo le dolía. La sangre control era _difícil_. Cuando su cerebro no se sentía demasiado lleno de información – propia y de otra gente – le daba una jaqueca constante y sorda que le decía que era una tarada por siquiera tratar de controlar su propia sangre sin el beneficio de la luna llena. Iroh tenía un té para eso. Pero prefería el vino kallu.

-¿No puedes curarte a ti misma? –preguntó Toph.

-La jaqueca simplemente sigue regresando –respondió Katara-. Akna dice que después del primer mes me sentiré mejor, pero por ahora solo duele siempre.

-¿El primer _mes_? –Repitió Aang-. ¿Por qué toma un mes completo?

-Algo relacionado con el ciclo de la luna –mintió Katara-. No te preocupes.

-Podrías deshacerte del dolor muscular –instó Zuko desde su posición contra una columna-. ¿O no?

-Sí… -Katara convocó un hilo de agua de la fuente y cansinamente la atrajo por el aire. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cubrirse con ella, Zuko trazó el agua con sus dedos. Ahora emanaba vapor de ella, y cuando la colocó sobre sus miembros se sentía como una manta calida. Mientras se la quitaba, la calidez se llevaba con ella el dolor.

-Bien pensado, Chispita –reconoció Sokka-. Es un control raro y vaporoso -- ¡Au! –Sokka se agarró las costillas donde el codo de Suki había hecho contacto- ¿Qué? ¡Hizo humear el agua!

-¿Puedes ayudarme a mí, ahora? –inquirió Aang. Se dejó caer sobre su estómago.

-Seguro que sí –contestó Katara, sonriendo. Se sentó en sus rodillas y trajo más agua de la fuente-. Ven, Zuko.

Zuko cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y se arrodilló junto a Aang. Al mismo tiempo que Katara giraba el agua sobre el cuerpo de Aang, cuidadosamente pasaba sus dedos sobre ella hasta que la bola entera echaba humo. Luego la observó tranquilamente sobre su estudiante. Aang suspiró agradecido.

-Eso es verdaderamente agradable…

La lluvia golpeteaba afuera. Katara cambió la presión del agua suavemente, usándola como un alfiler que giraba por los hombros de Aang. Lo empujó y lo tiró y Aang fue cerrando los ojos. El brillo del agua jugaba en los rasgos de Zuko y en los de él; uno adormilado, el otro fascinado. El vapor se alzaba entre ellos. Contorneó la espalda de Aang con una mano brillante, a lo largo de la larga línea azul de su tatuaje hasta que alcanzó el lugar destrozado, la cicatriz con manchas rosas donde Azula había hecho su marca. Los dedos de Zuko se deslizaron a través del agua ahí, cerniéndose justo sobre la cicatriz. Se quedó mirándola fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos y clavar un puño en la piedra.

-Está bien –aseveró Aang somnoliento-. Ya no duele mucho.

Zuko respiró hondo y se estremeció.

-No te va a lastimar de nuevo. Lo prometo.

De perfil, Katara solo veía la cicatriz. Al mismo tiempo que esa carne mutilada y fruncida se ceñía –como intentando contener algo demasiado grande como para que cualquiera de ellos entendiera – se preguntó como podía haber siquiera sospechado de que Zuko quisiera lastimar a Aang de esa manera. No estaba en él – no en la persona que se djeaba codear por Sokka y recibía castigos de Toph y enfrentaba dragones con Aang.

-Tú sigues –indicó quedamente, levantando el agua de la ropa y cuerpo de Aang.

Zuko alzó la mirada.

-¿Yo?

-Exacto –afirmó Katara, poniéndose de pie-. Deberías al menos beneficiarte de tu propio vapor, ¿cierto?

La mirada de Zuko fue rápidamente hasta el grupo de adultos que los observaban. Tenían como hábito hacer eso – espiar a la gente. Solo Toph podía predecir de cuando en cuando sus movimientos con alguna exactitud. Iroh, Xiao Zhi, Akna y Hakoda los estaban viendo desde las sombras. El rostro de su padre era ilegible –Katara intentó recordar algún momento en que hubiera entendido sus miradas pero no pudo. Quizás simplemente él no ya podía verla igual.

-Se acabó el tiempo –sentenció Zuko.

-Hay tiempo –corrigió Iroh. Sonaba indulgente, contento, como el atento anciano que había conocido en el Oasis de los Espíritus-. Adelante.

Katara de inmediato envolvió el cuello de Zuko con agua como una bufanda. Él se sacudió.

-¡Ey!

-No seas tan bebé.

Toph sacudió la mano desdeñosamente en su dirección.

-Sí, Chispita, es solo agua.

Zuko se acomodó en sus rodillas.

-Solo no me estrangules.

-Por favor, no necesito agua para estrangularte. Puedo hacer que tu garganta se cierre con sangre control.

-Sí, estoy seguro que eso lo hace sentir mucho mejor, hermanita –intervino Sokka.

Katara le sacó la lengua a su hermano. Luego se enfocó su concentración en el cuello de Zuko. Debajo de su piel él se sentía cómo el erario familiar (1): puros bultos duros, nudos de tensión. Se tensó cuando el agua de ella pasó por ellos. Ella dejó que el agua le mostrara el paisaje de su músculo: nervios y fibras enredados entre ellos en uno solo como una vieja cuerda deshilachada. Ahondando más, dejando que el pulso de su sangre resonara en ella a través del agua, hizo un único y ligero ajuste…

… Zuko gimió entre dientes. Sus uñas rasguñaron las piedras.

-Lo estás lastimando, Katara –señaló Aang.

-¡No quise hacerlo!

Zuko bufó débilmente.

-Claro.

-Chispita, si quisiera lastimarte, te lastimaría.

-De nuevo, no infundes mucha confianza por aquí –recalcó Sokka.

-Sí que lo hace –replicó Zuko-. Confío que puede masajear a Azula hasta la muerte -- ¡_Au_! ¡Deja de apretar tan fuerte!

* * *

Esa noche después de la cena, Iroh convocó lo que llamó "una reunión familiar". Se paró delante del fuego, respaldado por Hakoda, Xiao Zhi y Akna, y hizo un ademán hacia Teo antes de hablar.

-He recibido algunas noticias desalentadoras de un amigo sobre el padre de Teo –explicó-. Como Hakoda y los demás, estaba prisionero. Pero estaba recluido apartado de nosotros, y no pudimos liberarlo.

-Eso es terrible –interrumpió Aang-. Lo siento mucho, Teo.

-Está bien –respondió Teo-. Estoy bastante seguro que está bien. Creo que la Nación del Fuego lo tiene trabajando para ellos de nuevo. Eso significa que tiene que estar bien – no podría trabajar si no lo estuviese.

-Nos hemos enterado que la Nación del Fuego está desarrollando un arma nueva para usar en los días que siguen al Cometa de Sozin –continuó Iroh-. Interceptamos una carta…

-¿Quién es _nos_? –cortó Sokka.

Iroh lo miró severo.

-Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

-La Orden del Loto Blanco –exclamó Zuko, señalando-. Has estado hablando con esa gente desde antes…

-¿Loto Blanco? –Sokka sacó algo de su bolsillo-. ¿Qué, se refieren…?

-¡Eso es! –Zuko sacudió su dedo hacia la pequeña ficha-. Si supieras el _problema_ que esa cosa me dio…

-Sobrino, solo fueron unos piratas…

-¿_Solo unos piratas_? ¡Trataron de hacerme volar! ¡Y eso fue después de que nos timaron! ¡Y todo porque tú habías perdido una estúpida ficha!

-La cual de inmediato arrojaste por una catarata.

Katara señaló al anciano.

-¿Me _ataron_ _a un árbol_ porque perdiste una _ficha de Pai Sho_?

Iroh puso una cara muy inocente.

-Mi sobrino te ató, no yo…

-¿Chispita, ataste a Katara a un árbol? –Toph envió un codazo de piedras directamente a las costillas de Zuko-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-El punto es –interrumpió Iroh, aclarándose la garganta-, que el padre de Teo todavía esta bajo la custodia de la Nación Del Fuego. Creemos que está trabajando en un arma muy peligrosa y poderosa. Para poder prepararnos para esta guerra, debemos saber que es.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Incluso Toph pareció un poquito desconcertada. A su lado, el rostro de Zuko tomó un aspecto profundamente suspicaz. Aang al menos lucía un poco más optimista.

-De acuerdo –dijo-. Saber del arma secreta sería útil. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Como ayudar al papá de Teo a escapar?

-No sabemos dónde está –anunció Teo.

-Mis amigos dicen que se mueve –aclaró Iroh-. Es casi seguro que los Dai Li lo tienen escondido bajo tierra.

-No hay problema –saltó Toph, golpeando su palma con su puño-. Dame dos minutos, y será libre como un pájaro.

-No es así de fácil –contradijo Iroh-. Incluso si lo liberamos, ya ha empezado a trabajar en el arma. Quizás esté en producción mientras hablamos. Y no sabemos cómo o dónde planea usarla la Nación del Fuego –suspiró-. Necesitamos que alguien se infiltre en la capital, aprenda todo lo que pueda sobre el arma, y nos envíe un informe.

-¿No es para eso que sirve tu Orden del Loto Blanco? –Inquirió Zuko-. Nos echaron una mano antes.

Iroh meneó la cabeza.

-Ninguno de los miembros puede acercarse lo suficiente a Ozai o a Azula o a la cámara de Guerra. Mi hermano es bastante selectivo con quien entrega su confianza, y tu hermana es incluso más. Y es casi seguro que los planos están escondidos en algún lugar secreto –levantó los ojos, y se veía muy cansado-. Hay una sola persona calificada para entrar en el palacio, encontrar los planos y darnos la información que necesitamos.

-No –exclamó Toph-. ¡De ninguna manera! –se paró-. ¡Estás loco!

-Estás loco –repitió Aang-. No puedes regresar ahí, Iroh, Ozai te…

-No está hablando de si –interrumpió Zuko. Los otros le miraron fijamente. Bajó la voz-. Está hablando de mí.

-Desearía que hubiera otra forma, sobrino mío –admitió Iroh-. Pero hay una ínfima posibilidad de que mi hermano te permitirá regresar a su casa si pretendes que el Avatar te ha rechazado.

-¿Qué? –Aang se puso de pie-. ¡Yo nunca haría eso! Zuko es mi maestro…

-Lo sabemos –replicó Xiao Zhi-. Pero Ozai no.

-¡Pero todavía estoy aprendiendo fuego control!

-Mi Tío puede enseñarte eso –repuso Zuko-. Él me enseñó. Es mejor maestro que yo.

-Esa es decisión de Aang –Katara se escuchó a sí misma decir. Sintió la mirada combinada de más de diez personas en su dirección-. Es verdad –le porfió a la gran cantidad de rostros sorprendidos-. Aang es el Avatar. Todos estamos aquí para apoyarlo. Si quiere que Zuko sea su maestro de fuego control, entonces tenemos que seguirlo –se cruzó de brazos y levantó la nariz-. Incluso si no nos gusta.

-Bien –asintió Sokka-. Porque por un minuto sonó como…

-Quiero a Zuko –reafirmó Aang. Levantó las manos-. Sin ofender, Iroh.

Iroh sonrió.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno, me alegra que esto esté arreglado –concluyó Sokka. Se estiró-. Simplemente tienen que encontrar a alguien más…

-No hay nadie más –cortó Xiao Zhi. Los taladró con la mirada por encima del lento quemazón de su pipa-. Su antiguo enemigo ha sobrevivido más en su búsqueda por el Avatar de lo que cualquiera de ustedes puede imaginar. Soporto la cólera de Ozai, secuestró al Avatar debajo de las narices de Zhao, nadó los canales del Polo Norte, y evadió exitosamente la milicia del Reino Tierra. Rescató su bisonte de los Dai Li después de que ustedes pasaran semanas desperdiciando tiempo. Desarmó y robó un globo de guerra para perseguirlos _sin que se dieran cuenta_ y prosiguió a _re-dominar_ su fuego control después de sortear las trampas de los Guerreros del Sol y enfrentar a los dragones. No hay_ nadie más_.

Sokka parpadeó.

-Bueno... cuando lo pones así...

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? –preguntó Zuko.

-Perdona a un viejo tío su fanfarronería –explicó Iroh.

-Sigue siendo una locura –persistió Toph. Las piedras a sus pies crujieron y se astillaron mientras giraba sobre sus talones para señalar la cabeza de Iroh, unas pocas pulgadas a su izquierda. Su mano osciló y su voz tembló-. No puedes pedirle que haga esto. ¡No puedes pedirle que regrese allí! _¡Ozai trató de matarlo!_

Silencio. La madera en el fuego crepitó ruidosamente, Katara se estremeció. Zuko se giró y tomó el pie de Toph. Lo cubrió con una mano.

-No voy a ningún lado –aseguró con voz calma-. Juré que encontraría al Avatar, y lo hice. No me iré ahora.

Toph acomodó su peso en sus pies. Su cabello cayó hasta cubrir sus ojos.

-Bueno, bien, porque… -apretó sus puñitos y habló con voz finita-. Porque no he terminado con mi compensación, todavía…

-Sé que no, Campeona –asintió Zuko. Sonaba casi feliz-. Todavía tengo un montón que compensar.

-Ey –exclamó Toph, poniéndose rosa-, nadie más que yo inventa sobrenombres… -se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. Frunció el ceño mirando a Iroh-. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera sugerir esto, Viejo? Enviar a Chispita allá solo con Elástico, Agujas y Loca es simplemente… _loco_.

-Oh, no estaría solo –avaló Iroh-. Tal y como Ozai ha estado recogiendo armas, nosotros hemos estado construyendo nuestro propio arsenal.

-¿Te refieres a como un nuevo par de espadas? –adivinó Haru.

-¿O un gran dragón? –sugirió El Duque.

-No –desmintió Iroh con prudencia-, eso no es a lo que me refiero.

-¿Entonces, a qué te refieres? –preguntó Suki

-Se refiere a que incluso Zuko tiene límites –se entremetió Xiao Zhi-. Cualquiera que quiera enterarse de la ubicación del arma o del diseño necesitaría encontrar la ubicación de los planos. Ozai y Azula ya no confían en Zuko. Tampoco nadie del gabinete de Ozai. No cederán la información voluntariamente.

-¿Y qué? –Inquirió Sokka-. Podrían darla _involuntariamente_. Chispita es bastante persuasivo.

-Ni siquiera Zuko puede no estar seguro de si la información es cierta o no –repuso Iroh-. Además, Azula ahora tiene a los Dai Li de su lado. Necesitamos alguien que pueda extraer la información de alguien sin importar cuánto hayan interferido los Dai Li en sus recuerdos.

-Eso es imposible –negó Sokka-. Necesitan una especie de… -se congeló-. No. No. De ninguna manera. Ni en un millón de años –se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente a su padre-. De él y de los demás lo puedo entender, ¿pero tú? Digo, claro, tú nos dejaste pero al menos…

-¿Quién crees que es su próximo objetivo, Sokka? –interrumpió Hakoda con la voz tomada. Levantó la cara y por un momento se vio terriblemente cansado y triste-. La Nación del Fuego tiene Omashu y Ba Sing Se. Aniquilaron toda una raza de maestros aire. ¿Quién queda?

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Katara. Resistió el impulso de abrazarse. _Suenas como Hama_, quiso decir, hasta que recordó que su padre no tenía ni idea de quién era Hama y que no quería explicarlo.

-No puedes hablar en serio –contestó Zuko detrás de ella. Se puso de pie-. ¡Estás _demente_! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Este es el peor plan que he oído jamás!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó El Duque.

-¡Lo que sucede es que estos payasos quieren enviar a mi hermanita y al Maestro Idiota allá en una _misión suicida_ para recuperar unos estúpidos planos!

_-¿Qué?_ –una ráfaga de viento tiró el cabello de Iroh hacia atrás. Una vena se hinchó en la calva cabeza de Aang-. ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡No dejaré que vaya!

-¿Katara no puede decir algo? –intervino Akna.

-¡NO! –Sokka y Aang se acercaron a Katara.

-Ella no dice nada –porfió Sokka. Se volvió a ella-. No dices nada. Te quedas exactamente aquí y punto.

Katara se incorporó.

-Sokka, deja de darme órdenes…

-No vamos –sentenció Zuko. Se paró-. No dejaremos a Aang. Nunca.

-Zuko –llamó Iroh-. A veces, para proteger a alguien, tenemos que dejarlos ir. Cuando tu madre fue desterrada…

-¡Déjala fuera de esto! –Zuko calló a Iroh con una explosión de fuego. Se esfumó en el aire por encima de sus cabezas. Exhalaba humo-. Esto no es lo mismo. La mejor manera de proteger a Aang es quedándome justo aquí.

Katara se adelantó.

-¿Tu madre fue desterrada?

Zuko la miró por el rabillo de su ojo cicatrizado.

-Es una larga historia. Y no importa; no dejaremos a Aang –se detuvo-. ¿O si?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo? –se giró a Aang. El la miraba con los ojos como platos-. No te preocupes, Aang. No nos vas a perder –miró rápidamente a su padre-. Ciertamente no te vamos a abandonar sin más.

-Es bueno saber que pueden estar de acuerdo con algo –observó Toph.

-Katara, no los abandoné –replicó Hakoda cansinamente-. Los dejé por su propio bien…

-No quiero oírlo –rechazó Sokka-. Tú… tú… -su respiración era muy rápida y gesticulaba con su boomerang-. Ya no puedes decirnos que está bien. No cuando le estás pidiendo a Katara que vaya directamente a las garras de Azula –señaló detrás de sí, a Suki-. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que le hicieron a ella ahí? ¿Cómo es posible que estés de acuerdo con esta idea?

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! –Hakoda golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños-. ¡La odio! ¡Odio cada parte de ella!

-¿Entonces, por...?

-Porque es _necesario_, hijo –respondió Hakoda. Sus ojos le rogaban a Sokka-. ¿Crees que me gustó haberlos dejado todos estos años? Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer. Pero lo hice para protegerlo, porque no había nadie más que lo hiciera. Tu hermana está en posición de ayudar a toda la tribu; a todo el mundo –se miró las manos-. No puedo ser egoísta, sin importar cuánto quiera serlo.

-No es egoísta –dijo Aang-. No es egoísta si la amas. Quieres lo que es mejor para ella, ¿cierto?

-Aang, está bien –rebatió Katara-. No voy a ir –miró a Teo-. Lo siento mucho, Teo, de veras. Pero no podemos dejar a Aang.

-Lo sé –asintió Teo-. Sabía que no lo dejarían.

-Yo también lo siento –admitió Zuko-. Sé… espera. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Hace cuanto sabías de esto? –inquirió Katara.

Teo miró al suelo con aires de culpabilidad.

-Desde que llegamos aquí –confesó-. El General Iroh me contó lo que le había pasado a mi papá, y dijo que estaban trabajando en un plan.

Katara sintió que algo en su interior se congelaba. Entornó los ojos y miró a Xiao Zhi.

-¿Por qué sinceramente vinieron aquí?

-Para ayudar al Avatar a ganar esta guerra –contestó Xiao Zhi.

-¡Mentirosa! –Katara se movió y la sangre del cuerpo de Xiao Zhi respondió su llamada y de inmediato la anciana estaba de rodilla, con los miembros temblándole mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Katara. Katara atrajo agua de la fuente y la hizo caer sobre la cabeza de Xiao Zhi-. Muéstrame todo –exigió. Y se sumergió dentro de la mente de Xiao Zhi haciendo caso omiso del gemido de protesta de la anciana y vio el incesante revoloteo de imágenes: la sonrisa y el guiño conspirador de Iroh, su propio padre desviando la mirada deliberadamente mientras Xiao Zhi hablaba, cartas y halcones mensajeros e incluso a Katara y Zuko controlando una tormenta y otra y otra.

El agua se retiró y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca Xiao Zhi estuvo parada, con los brazos en el aire, la cabella colgando sobre el cuerpo que ya no controlaba.

-Nunca quisiste ayudar a Aang –imprecó Katara-. Nos estabas probando. ¡Toda esta cosa no era sino una… una audición! –Ciñó su agarre y Xiao Zhi se ahogó ligeramente-. ¡Debería aplastar tu corazón dentro de tu pecho!

-Hazlo –escupió Xiao Zhi-. Entonces estarás lista para enfrentar a Ozai.

Katara hizo un ruido de furia inarticulada. Balanceó su cuerpo a la derecha y Xiao Zhi voló en el aire, chocó contra una columna, y resbaló hasta el suelo, hecho un bollo. Katara resolló. Xiao Zhi escupió sangre y rió violentamente.

-Akna me contó que estabas progresando muy bien –dijo-. Probablemente puedas destruir al Señor del Fuego y a su hija sin siquiera tocarlos.

-¿Qué? –Saltó Hakoda-. Eso no fue nunca parte del plan –se volvió a Akna-. ¿Estabas entrenando a mi hija para lastimar gente?

-No, Hakoda, yo…

-Ella dijo que aprendería a romper corazones –confirmó Katara-. Pensé que estaba bromeando –para su horror, sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos-. Prometí nunca usar mis habilidades de esta manera. Ahora no soy mejor que… -cerró bruscamente los labios y bajó los parpados. Las lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Deberían irse –sugirió Sokka suavemente-. Papá y Iroh pueden quedarse. Son familia. Pero el resto de ustedes deberían simplemente irse.

Katara se balanceó sobre sus pies. El dolor martillaba dentro de su cráneo.

-¡Katara! –Aang estaba a su lado, con la mano en su codo.

-No es nada, estaré bien…

-Cálmate, Dulzura –intervino Toph, uniéndose a Aang. Envolvió el brazo de Katara alrededor de sus pequeños hombros-. Te llevaremos a la cama.

-Estoy bien, en serio... –el dolor se movió de entre sus cejas y descendió hasta su estómago.

-Aang –oyó llamar a Zuko-, baja al establo.

-Sí, vamos todos –accedió Aang, conduciéndola a ella-. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

-No puedes estar pensando en irte, sobrino –exclamó Iroh, cuando ellos empezaron a marcharse.

-No sé que pensar, Tío.

* * *

Horas más tardes, Zuko se negaba a dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Justo cuando Aang y Toph habían empezado a dormir _finalmente_, y cuando la jaqueca de Katara _finalmente_ empezaba a deslizarse hasta un rincón de su cabeza, Zuko insistía en voltearse como un pez fuera del agua. Giraba de un lado al otro, y de vuelta al comienzo. Desde el otro lado del establo, él dormía cerca de la puerta, ella podía oírlo. Era un milagro que Toph pudiera dormir – debía de estar enviando unas vibraciones más que molestas por el suelo. Se sentó.

-¡Zuko! –llamó en un susurro áspero-. ¡Duérmete!

-Lo estoy intentando –siseó él.

-¡Bueno, intenta mejor! ¡Algunos de nosotros necesitamos descansar!

Nada. Ni siquiera oía los tumbos en la cama. Entonces algo cayó sobre sus pies detrás de ella y casi gritó cuando una mano cubrió su boca.

-Soy solo yo –advirtió.

Lo codeó con fuerza y él retrocedió tambaleante para sentarse contra una viga de madera. Se frotó las costillas.

-Au…

-¡No te me acerques sigilosamente! ¡Siempre te me acercas sigilosamente!

-Si por siempre te refieres a _dos veces_ –replicó-. Aparecerme aquí no cuenta.

-¡Siempre apareces por sorpresa!

-¡Quizás simplemente deberías aprender a esperarme!

-Ah, claro, como si fuera a esperar para cenar contigo la próxima vez que trates de capturar a Aang.

Cómo si los hubiera escuchado, Aang resopló en sueños y se estiró ciegamente por su bastón. Una vez que sus dedos se cerraron sobre él, se relajó. Zuko suspiró y sin mirar, Katara supo que la mirada de él estaba sobre Aang como una manta.

-No lo voy a dejar –recalcó.

-Sé que no –cruzó los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas-. Yo tampoco.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo –concluyó Zuko.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que acordar? Le prometimos a Aang que le enseñaríamos.

-Mi Tío no dejará pasar esto –indicó Zuko-. Intentará hacernos cambiar de opinión. Él hace eso.

-Bueno tu Tío no me conoce –rebatió Katara, sentándose más erguida-. Y si crees que voy a irme sin más y lastimar a Aang de esa forma, estás loco.

-Creí que querías que me vaya –recordó Zuko. Su voz había suavizado incluso más. Tenía que esforzarse para escuchar-. Creí que me odiabas.

Katara suspiró. Se giró. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos para así poder verlo –su sombra, la oscura forma en medio de las oscuras columnas – con solo un ojo.

-Odio lo que hiciste.

-Es algo que tenemos en común.

Silencio. El recuerdo de la cueva se extendió entre ellos como un tejido delicado. Entonces ella dijo:

-Pensé que habías dicho que tu madre estaba…

-Ozai me contó la verdad, después de eso –refirió Zuko-. Ella… Ozai la acusó de traición y la envió lejos.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Y eso fue antes, eh…

-Tenía diez. Tres años después me desterraron.

Katara asintió. Él estaba callado. Momo se trepó cerca de ellos y se acomodó en su regazo, ella escuchó el ronroneo contento del lémur mientras Zuko le rascaba las orejas.

-¿Por qué Aang no puede hacer el relámpago? –Inquirió Katara- ¿En serio es tan difícil?

-Es increíblemente complicado –estiró las piernas-. Tienes que estar libre de distracción –lo escuchó crujir un poco, inquieto-. ¿En serio se las vio difícil con tierra control?

-No podía hacerlo –confirmo Katara-. Intentaba e intentaba y simplemente no podía. Toph era despiadada.

El fantasma de una carcajada.

-Vaya sorpresa.

Katara sonrió.

-Estoy segura que los dragones eran peores.

-Los dragones eran asombrosos –Zuko dirigió su voz hacia ella-. y también Aang.

-Lo sé –Asintió Katara. Sus ojos parecían más pesados-. Es Aang.

-Lo hiciste bien.

Para pesar suyo, sintió un cosquilleo de orgullo con la idea de que el talento de Aang era en alguna forma una reflexión suya. No lo era, lo sabía; él era el Avatar y no podía evitar ser talentoso. Pero aún así dijo:

-Gracias –y no mucho después, se durmió.

* * *

-¿Sabes cuál es el lema de hoy? –preguntó Sokka, mientras devoraba un desayuno muy tardío y relajado al día siguiente-. _De vuelta a la normalidad_.

-Supongo que es porque soy la que está haciendo todo el trabajo –aventuró Katara.

-Y quejándote por eso –replicó Sokka. Se acostó en el suelo-. ¿Ves? Ya de vuelta a la normalidad. ¡Au! ¡Suki, deja de pellizcarme!

-No, hay algo que no está del todo bien –porfió Toph.

-¿El té está muy bueno? –sugirió Teo,

-Eso no es…

-¿Extrañas volar? –probó Aang.

-Lo siento, Pies Ligeros, pero ni cerca.

Zuko entró tropezando en la cocina con los ojos irritados. Katara le obsequió con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Ey, miren quién decidió aparecer! ¡Más vale tarde que nunca! –Ella puso los ojos en blanco, luego hizo la mímica de haber tenido una idea-. ¡Ya sé! Quizás Zuko pueda perseguir a Aang por un rato; ¡Eso si traería las cosas a la normalidad!

-Sí, y quizás ustedes puedan escapar apenas y solo con lo puesto, como siempre –replicó Zuko, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Katara le envió agua derechito de la tetera hacía sus ojos ojerosos; con un movimiento rápido y despreocupado de su muñeca, Zuko lo hizo desvanecer en el aire.

-No en la mañana –exclamó. Parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos bien grande-. Sabes que soy más fuerte en la mañana.

-Este no es el Espíritu de los Oasis –retrucó, irguiéndose un poco más.

-Lo sé –contestó Zuko. Señaló la sartén en forma de cuenco profundo-. Esta vez tú estás haciendo mi desayuno.

Gruñendo, Katara saltó sobre la sartén y atrajo una soga de agua desde la fuente, con la intención de golpearlo primera mientras se echaba a por él; Zuko la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo girar -- como bailando, pensó -- en una pared de su propia agua. Katara tosió. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y se volvió.

-¿Frío? –preguntó Zuko. Sonaba absurdamente alegre.

Katara se sacó el agua de la ropa y se la tiró a él. Zuko hizo una mueca, recibiendo la mayoría de ella en el rostro. Secó su cabello con un sacudón y asumió una postura de lucha. Katara hizo lo mismo. Teo retrocedió. El Duque se puso su casco.

-Ahí está –exclamó Toph. Sonrió y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras se acostaba en el piso-. Todo regresó a la normalidad.

Zuko hizo un movimiento de arranque en el aire. Katara envió una volea de arpones de hielo en dirección a él, Zuko giró bajo en el suelo e hizo un círculo ancho de fuego que los derritió. Hizo tijera en el aire con sus piernas y saltó hacia atrás, disparando bolas de fuego de sus puños mientras corría tras ella; quien creó un tobogán de hielo para él más él puso los ojos en blanco –conozco ese truco, pareció decir – y patinó hasta que pudo balancear sus piernas a por sus tobillos y voltearla. Desde el suelo, recubrió sus pies en hielo y lo pateó directamente en el estómago, él agarró sus manos y usó sus pies como fulcro para ayudarse a hacer un mortal. Aterrizó de espalda, sus manos todavía estaban unidad.

-¡Deténganse! –Aang se puso de pie. Blandiendo su bastón-. ¡Basta! ¿Que sucede con ustedes? Es como… ¡Es como si _disfrutaran_ pelear!

Se levantaron del piso y se miraron.

-Perdón –se disculparon al unísono.

-¿Cómo se supone que le traeré paz al mundo si no puedo hacerlo con ustedes dos? –Aang se paseó de un lado a otro-. ¡Honestamente! ¿Se despiertan y lo primero que quieren hacer es pelear?

Zuko inclinó gravemente la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Aang. No fue mi intención comenzar a pelear. Ya no soy asi.

Aang no pareció más contento.

-Yo también lo siento –agregó Katara-. Yo… yo solo estaba molesta porque Zuko llegó tarde al desayuno. –_Aguarda. __Eso salió mal_-. Porque, tú sabes, trabajé muy duro en ello y en todo.

Sokka entornó los ojos.

-Ah, ja…

-Y yo no dormí mucho –se justificó Zuko.

-Es verdad, no lo hizo –confirmó Katara.

Detrás de Aang, los ojos de Sokka se encendieron. Señaló y abrió la boca; Suki rápidamente la cubrió. Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No están mintiendo.

Zuko levantó las manos.

-Pelear es solo algo que hacemos, a veces. No es tu culpa.

-Es cierto, Aang –aseveró Katara-. Simplemente nos fastidiamos mutuamente. Pero no es tu trabajo separarnos.

-Deberíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos –continuó Zuko-. Pelearemos menos de ahora en adelante –le dedicó una sonrisita extraña, una sonrisa del General Iroh, y vio las fauces de la bestia cerrándose sobre si-. ¿No es cierto?

Katara forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Eso es cierto –asintió, enredando sus vestidos en sus dedos-. Nos portaremos bien.

-_Que aburrido -_exclamó Toph, buscando sus huevos.

-¿Te gustaría un poco más de té? –preguntó Zuko con voz de chico bueno.

Katara apretó los dientes.

-Sería adorable. Gracias.

Zuko se paró e inspeccionó la sartén.

-¡Omelet de arroz! ¡Mi favorito! –Encendió el fuego bajo la tetera-. Eres tan considerada.

-Una hace lo mejor que puede –replicó ella.

-Parece que las cosas van marchando ya –comentó Haru.

Aang frunció el ceño.

-Sí… -paró las orejas-. ¿Todavía tenemos que hacer tormenta control?

Zuko miró a Katara. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No si no quieres –sugirió él-. Pero todavía deberías trabajar en el relámpago –volcó algunos huevos en su tazón-. Quizás si no te preocuparas tanto en no lastimar a Katara, progresarías mejor.

Aang arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡No hay nada de malo en preocuparse en no lastimar a alguien que te importa!

El ojo sano de Zuko se agrandó.

-Lo sé…

-Relájate, Pies Ligeros –intervino Toph-. Chispitas solo quiere que des lo mejor.

-¡_Doy_ lo mejor! ¡Doy lo mejor que puedo! –Se encaminó a la salida de la cocina-. Tengo que alimentar a Appa.

Todas las miradas lo siguieron. Zuko dejo su tazón, como si ya no estuviera hambriento.

-Entonces –empezó Sokka, mirándolos a ambos con una ceja arqueada-, sobre esta falta de sueño…

-Y eso es porque a veces es mejor acercarse al enemigo desde una posición de debilidad –le dijo Iroh a Hakoda, al entrar en la cocina con un tablero de Pai Sho doblado bajo el brazo-. ¡Buenos días!

-Buenas, Viejo –saludó Toph-. ¿Un buen juego?

-Fue muy agradable –aseguró Iroh-. Enseñarle al Jefe Hakoda los principios del Pai Sho me permite reconsiderar mi propia estrategia –se llevó una mano al corazón-. ¡Y me distrae del dolor de perder a mi amada Xiao Zhi!

Zuko gimió.

-¿Quieres té?

Iroh miró la tetera y retrocedió con un minúsculo paso.

-Ya tomé esta mañana, sobrino mío –miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Aang?

-Enfurruñándose –explicó Toph.

-Dando de comer a Appa –corrigió Katara.

-Ya veo –Iroh asintió gravemente-. Es natural para un joven de corazón tan generoso sentirse abrumado por retener a dos de sus mejores aliados cuando podría estar usándolos para ayudar al padre de su amigo –cabeceó en dirección a Teo.

La cocina pareció congelarse. Katara era vagamente consciente de la pava silbando, repentinamente, como si el fuego debajo de ella hubiera aumentado. _¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos sentir culpables? Acordamos seguir a Aang; ¡es su decisión!_ Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Toph habló:

-¿Oyes algo, Dulzura?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Chispitas? –Toph se hurgó las uñas-. ¿Oyes algo? Porque yo estoy segura que no.

-No –admitió Zuko. Su voz se endureció-. No oigo nada –sirvió dos tazas de té y le entregó una a Katara-. Busquemos a Aang.

-Bien pensado –reconoció Katara-. Tú también vienes, Toph. Tendremos una verdadera batalla de los elementos.

Toph se paró de un salto y se les unió.

-Quizás deberías ponerte tu _ropa de práctica_, Katara.

-Quizás no –se metió Sokka.

Suki le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-No eres nada divertido.

* * *

La ceja de Katara se movía nerviosamente.

-Muy bien, ahora se está volviendo costumbre.

-Simplemente no puede seguir huyendo así –rezongó Zuko-. ¿Por qué se llevaría al bisonte con él?

Miraban fijamente el lugar vacío en el establo.

-Quizás solo quería hacerlo pastar –sugirió Haru.

-O quería una conversación de hombre a bisonte –adivinó Sokka-. Appa _sí_ que sabe escuchar.

-¿Creen que traerá comida? –El Duque se rascó la panza.

Haru puso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

-Podemos buscar nosotros hoy. No te preocupes.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Se giraron. Iroh había asomado su cabeza dentro del establo. Detrás de él, Hakoda abría las puertas de un empujón.

-¿El Avatar se fue? –preguntó el padre de Katara.

-Lo hace a veces –respondió Katara-. No es gran cosa –miró el cielo matutino. Estaba sorprendentemente oscuro y deseo; se sentía más como un tardío atardecer que la hora del desayuno. Casi podía sentir su cabello rizándose con la humedad. El sudor hormigueaba por su espalda. Otra tormenta estaba en camino-. Regresará –aseguró-. Siempre regresa.

* * *

Aang sí regreso. Esperó hasta el anochecer cuando todos estaban sentados frente a una cena que nadie tenía deseos de comer. Mientras tanto, Katara había pasado horas limpiando cada pulgada de las pertenencias suyas y de su familia: empezó barriendo su habitación y terminó de rodillas lustrando las muñequeritas de El Duque, preguntándose como siquiera las había encontrado, sin recordar conscientemente haber entrado en su cuarto. Zuko había estado enfadándose a lo largo del día; ella había oído las lejanas explosiones creyemdo que eran truenos hasta escuchar el chisporroteo de un relámpago en el aire y su jadeo de frustración en la brisa húmeda. Cuando Aang entró en el cálido círculo naranja de la luz del fuego. Zuko estaba de pie antes de que el resto de ellos pudiera hablar.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Solo volando –respondió Aang.

-¿Sólo _volando_? –Zuko encendió su dedo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hay ahí afuera? ¡Hay globos de guerra! ¡Hay patrullas de aquí a Ba Sing Se! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Pero no pasó –replicó Aang.

-Porque tuviste _suerte_ –repuso Zuko. Le sacó el tazón de las manos de Aang cuando el maestro aire lo agarró-. No. No hemos terminado. Te disculparás. Ahora mismo.

A Aang se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué?

-Nos volviste locos a todos –continuó Zuko, su rostro caldeándose. Señaló a Katara-. Heriste los sentimientos de Katara. Estaba muerta de preocupación –le dirigió una mirada de _apóyame_.

Aang miró a ella y a los demás. Sokka miraba un punto cerca del piso. La cara de Aang cayó.

-Perdón –pidió con voz finita-. Yo solo... Había algunas cosas que tenía que pensar.

-Para eso nosotros estamos aquí, Pies Ligeros –Toph se sentó un poquito más derecha-. No tienes que salir corriendo la próxima vez que quieras pensar.

-Esta vez lo hice –retrucó Aang. Respiró hondo y miró a Katara-. Hay algo que tengo que decirles.

-Puedes decírnoslos, Aang –aseguró Sokka-. Somos tu familia. Puedes decirnos lo que sea.

Aang echó un vistazo alrededor. Iroh y Hakoda simplemente habían tomado sus cenas y abandonado la cocina, hablando de más juegos de Pai Sho. Aang suspiró bajito y se sentó.

-Cuando Azula me golpeó con el relámpago, mi séptimo chakra estaba bloqueado. Abrirlo me hubiera permitido entrar al Estado Avatar. Pero había algo que tenía que hacer para abrirlo, y no pude hacerlo.

-Eso está bien –aseveró Zuko. Se sentó junto a Aang-. Trabajaremos juntos en ello.

Aang se alejó lentamente.

-Esto no es algo con lo que me puedas ayudar, Zuko.

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Zuko.

-¿Por qué no?

Aang echó un vistazo a Katara, se mordió el labio y miró el piso.

-El séptimo chakra es el chakra del cariño –explicó-. Estaba bloqueado porque había algo que no podía soltar.

El recuerdo de unos insistentes labios presionando los suyos se agitó a través de la consciencia de Katara. Su corazón pegó un salto y su estómago se heló. _Oh, no._

-Aang…

-No se irá, Katara –prosiguió con voz apagada-. Seguiré esperando para que amaine y no lo hará simplemente…

-Oh, Aang –Sokka se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Oh, amigo.

-Aang, ¿te gusta…? –Haru miró entre ellos. Señalando con el dedo a cada uno de ellos por vez, como si estuviera sumando.

-Despierta y huele los ciruelos de mar, bigote de congee –exclamó Toph-. ¿Qué son ustedes, _ciegos_?

-Toph, tranquila –indicó Zuko-. Aang, esto es… -levantó la vista, buscando la cara de Katara-. Esto es grandioso… preocuparte por alguien es grandioso…

-No, no lo es –contestó Aang huecamente-. No puedo hacer el relámpago. No puedo llegar al Estado Avatar. No puedo ayudar a nadie.

-Eso no es verdad, Aang –saltó Katara. Se cruzó hasta él-. Solo necesitas intentarlo más…

-¡_Lo he intentado_! –Aang retrocedió y se paró. Recorrió el lugar, con el bastón en su mano-. ¡Lo he intentado por días! ¡Lo he dado todo y todo lo que haces es hacer tormenta control con Zuko!

Zuko se encogió.

-Aang… no sabía…

-¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Ella me despertó! ¡Ella me trajo vuelta a la vida! –apuntó-. ¡No sé que pasó debajo de Ba Sing Se y no me importa! ¡La amo!

Sokka frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó debajo de Ba Sing Se?

-Sí, Chispita, ¿Qué pasó debajo de Ba Sing Se?

-Nada –respondieron al unísono Katara y Zuko. Por centésima vez, Katara re-imaginó aquel momento: el brillo de los cristales, la dura y áspera sensación de la cicatriz de Zuko y el contraste con la suave piel de su mandíbula, sus labios agrietados bajo su pulgar, y una explosión que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, la cara de Aang y la voz de Zuko, la incontrolable ira en ella al demandar _¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_

-No pasó nada –insistió Zuko. Se estiró a por Aang pero sus manos cayeron sobre sus rodillas-. Aang, te lo prometo. No pasó nada.

Los cansados ojos de Aang se alzaron hasta el rostro de Katara.

-¿Katara?

-Nada –murmuró ella-. No fue nada.

Su pequeña boca se tensó.

-¿Toph? –Tragó saliva-. ¿Qué dicen sus corazones?

Toph arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno… -se lamió los labios-. Bueno, es un poco difícil de decir…

-¿No confías en nosotros? –Las palabras salieron de la boca de Katara antes de que pudiera detenerlas-. ¿Crees que te mentiríamos?

-Bueno, para ser justos, hermanita…

-Cállate, Sokka –Katara se adelantó. Aang de repente pareció un poquito temeroso. Ella siguió avanzando-. ¿Escondes esta gran verdad sobre el Estado Avatar de nosotros y sospechas de que nosotros te estemos _mintiendo _sobre Ba Sing Se? ¡Te conté todo! Te dije como parecía confundido. Te dije que no debíamos confiar en él. ¡Fui completamente honesta contigo!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Aang se retorció las manos-. Intenté decírtelo muchas veces. ¡He intentado decírtelo desde… desde Tía Wu! Y luego te besé y…

-¡¿La _besas_te, Pies Ligeros?!

-¿Besaste a mi hermanita bebé?

-… y tú no dijiste nada, nunca lo mencionaste, y no sabía que hacer y luego Ozai no estaba ahí y Zuko vino y teníamos que aprender fuego control y…

-¿No dijiste nada? –Zuko la miró con el entrecejo arrugado-. ¿Nada en absoluto?

Katara se sonrojó.

-No es asunto tuyo –rebatió-. Esto es entre Aang y yo.

-No, no lo es –intervino Sokka-. Aang, cuando me buscaste en la Bahía Camaleón, dijiste que todo estaba bien y bajo control. ¿Era una mentira?

Aang dejó caer la cabeza.

-Sí…

-De acuerdo. Déjame ver si puedo entender esto. ¿Tienes un enamoramiento con mi hermana, y por eso, no puedes entrar en el Estado Avatar?

Aang se encogió de hombros indefenso.

-Más o menos.

-Oh. Bien. Es bueno saberlo. Porque eso realmente nos hubiera ayudado cuando Ozai _se_ _llevó prisionero a nuestro papá_ y Azula nos dijo que _tenía a Suki_.

A Katara se le puso la piel de gallina. Se volvió a Sokka. La cara de su hermano era pura furia ciega.

-Estabas justo al lado mío –recordó con la voz bronca-. Estabas justo ahí conmigo y sabías que Azula la tenía y que era la _favorita de_ Azula y si hubieras podido superar un estúpido enamoramiento podríamos haber_la rescatado_ y…

-Sokka, lo siento…

-¿Lo _sientes_? –Sokka se puso de pie-. Aang, _rompieron las costillas de nuestro papá_. Lo patearon hasta que escupió sangre. El papá de Teo _todavía está en prisión. Muere_ gente.

Los ojos de Aang se llenaron de lágrimas.

-La amo, Sokka. La amo y…

-¡Y yo _la amo!_ –Sokka agarró a Aang y lo obligó a encarar a Suki-. La amo y ellos la tenían encadenada y no podía llegar a ella y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida compensándolo por eso porque tú no pudiste organizarte…

-¡_Basta_! –Zuko arrancó a Aang de Sokka-. Detente.

-Quédate fuera de esto, Zuko…

-¡No! ¡Es un niño! ¡Cometió un error! –De repente la voz de Zuko era grave y profunda como las sombras bailando al borde del fuego-. No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que es querer a alguien _tanto_ como para hacer _lo que sea_. Nunca tendrás que vivir con esa clase de error.

-¡No es un error! –el viento casi extinguió el fuego completamente-. ¿Cómo amar a Katara puede ser un error? ¡Ella es la mejor persona que conozco! Ella…

-Aang –Katara parpadeó. Algo caliente y húmedo rodaba desde sus ojos-. Aang.

De súbito, él estuvo en sus brazos, el mismo cuerpo que había sostenido y curado y abrazado y entrenado, cálido y vivo y marcado, la pelusa como de durazno en su cráneo rozando su cuello al enterrar su rostro empapado.

-Te amo –le dijo-. Te amo más que a nada y nunca voy a dejarte ir; no puedo dejarte ir… -la apretó y los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de él, su olor era como heno cálido y algodón, su cuerpo más fuerte y delgado ahora, sus dedos clavándose en sus costillas-. Te amo y tú me amas también, yo sé que sí, sé que está bien…

-Aang –ella se apartó, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos. Parecía terriblemente viejo – no un chico, sino cientos de chicos, no un dolor sino cien años de él-. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo. Si me amas de verdad, serás honesto conmigo.

-Sí –prometió él-. Lo que sea.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Podrías haber destruido la fortaleza de Ozai en ocho minutos? –Sintió que le empezaban a temblar los labios-. Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles en el Estado Avatar, pero no sé; ¿podrías haber salvado a mi papá, a Suki, a Pipsqueak y a los papás de Haru y de Teo, si me hubieras dejado ir?

Aang palideció. Y ella sintió que le resbalaban las manos.

-Katara, lo siento…

-¿Sabes lo que me hiere, Aang? –Tomó sus manos-. No es solo mi papá o Suki o los demás. No es solo que mentiste. Es que cuando no estás en el Estado Avatar, eres vulnerable –resolló con fuerza-. Te estás poniendo a ti mismo en peligro _por mí_.

-No, eso no es verdad…

Le apretó las manos.

-Aang, no lo entiendes. Yo sí te amo –respiró entre lágrimas-. Te amo tanto que preferiría no verte nunca más que dejar que algo malo te pasara por mí. Y necesito que recuerdes eso.

Y se fue, y al pasar junto a Zuko vio algo en su cara que era como un recuerdo o quizás un repentino entendimiento, y cuando entró en las sombras su padre estaba ahí y permaneció callado cuando abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

* * *

**Pesado, ¿cierto? Amor extra para quien sea pueda contar más referencias al canon en este capítulo. **

**Eso fue realmente difícil, chicos. Gracias por pasarlo conmigo. Trataré de traer más sonrisas la otra vez.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sí, fue pesado. Y simplemente fue eso lo que me demoró tanto… en serio, fue el Kataang lo que no me dejaba avanzar, no me daba ánimos para nada. Eso y que veinte páginas son cinco más de las que estoy acostumbrada y vaya dolor de cabeza que me dieron, es menos fluida de seguir que Damage, pero no quita lo buena historia que es, ¿no? Pero en fin, que ya vamos develando la historia, aquí vemos que pasó en esa misteriosa conversación entre Hakoda y Iroh en aquel lejano segundo capítulo. :P Que diivino Zutara, i estaré cnon tantas gans de ver Zuatrea, que lo veo por todas partes? :P NE fin, que este cap me gusto más que el anterior. _

_Ah, descubrí un método para no atrasarme tanto! :) Voy a laburar con diskettes :P, porque dos por tres me voy a trabajar y tengo bastante tiempo libre y como estoy frente a una computadora se me ocurrió esa brillantez :P Jaja, ¿se nota la ironía? Espero así, no demorarme tanto, que no se lo merecen. _

_Un beso gigante, chicas, son lo más. _**vane.zutara**, **Lolipop91**, **kuchiki mabel**, **Azrasel** _(sí bueno, vos te demoras en leerlo, yo me demoro en traducirlo, estamos medio a mano, ¿no? Jaja, sii, pero ya ves, acá siguen apareciendo respuestas, y capaz más rápido de lo que esperabas, jaja, un beso linda y que estes geniaal! :))_ **:)**, **Nadiakiara, Aiko1504** _(Yo también quiero esa técnica, pero con el dolor de cabeza que trae… me quedó con que me viene naturalmente nomás :P Aii, no te gustó el Zutara "peleonero" de este capi, jaja. Un besote divina, que andes genial) y_ **Kasumi Shinomori**_**. **__(Les dije ya que no vivo sin sus reviews, jaja, o mejor dicho el fic, :P)_

_Al go, nomás ;)_

_(1)Erario: Lugar donde se guardan cosas por montones._

_A votación popular: Chispita o Chispitas? En serio no me deja dormir el asunto, xP_


	6. Chapter VI

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Paramount. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Wow, ¡hubo tantos reviews la última vez! ¡Gracias! Realmente tendré que aprender a escribir así todo el tiempo…**

**Agradecimientos: Drisela, que me dio arte fresco.**

* * *

Las penas reúnen a grandes almas así como las tormentas se reúnen alrededor de las montañas; pero, como ellas, atraviesan la tormenta y purifican el aire de la llanura bajo ellas. --_ Jean Paul Ritcher. _

* * *

Lloró por largo rato.

Estos días, era tan fácil hacerla explotar. Al principio era solo la expresión en la cara de Aang y la forma que había hundido su cabeza en su cuello y la furia de Sokka y el silencio de Suki. Y luego fue el incómodo abrazo de Hakoda, que ya no la conocía, que debía haber sido su madre quien lo hiciera, solo que su madre no estaba ahí y ya no estaría nunca más. Y después era su dolor de cabeza y la forma en que todo el cuerpo le dolía y cómo no sabía si debía dejar de hacer sangre control o aferrarse a él porque la hacía más fuerte y más útil de lo que se sentía.

Katara estaba acostada en su cama escuchando el sonido de su respiración húmeda y lacrimosa y pensó en el cuerpo destrozado de Aang firmemente agarrado al de ella, la manera en que el agua había ayudado a planear alto y como se había sentido asustada pero segura, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía ni idea ahora. Ahora pensaba en su cicatriz y en la manera en que lo había visto dormir, en que había visto crecer su cabello, como se desvanecía la grase de bebe y se recuperaba tan lentamente. Una voz dentro de su mente que sonaba demasiado como la de Hama dijo: _Tu obra, tu obra, tu obra_.

Cuando vino Aang, habló a través de la puerta.

-¿Katara?

-Por favor vete, Aang. No puedo verte ahora mismo.

-Katara, por favor…

-Aang, no estoy enojada contigo. Solo necesito estar sola por un momento.

-Katara, sé que debí habértelo contado antes…

-Vé a la cama, Aang.

Silencio. Después escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose penosamente y el murmullo quedo de la voz de Toph. Se desvanecieron en dirección al establo. Se apretó las manos. _Por favor cuídalo. No dejes que se vaya_.

Cerró los ojos. El sueño vino afortunadamente rápido. En sus sueños, Yue estaba ahí y decía _Tengo que hacer esto_. Katara observaba a la princesa entrar tranquilamente en el agua del Oasis. Vio la majestuosa finura de Yue envolverla como pétalos de un loto, y escuchó el ruego de Sokka cuando las aguas del Oasis llamearon doradas, volviéndose fuego líquido. Cuando ella miró a los peces koi Tui y La, los dos eran dragones que bailaban rodeando el cuerpo de Yue brillante y que se desintegraba. _Tengo que hacer esto_, insistió Yue con calma desde el interior de las llamas y el humo. _Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto._

Katara abrió los ojos y vio la luna menguante como una sonrisa en su ventana, y cuando dejó su habitación no estaba sorprendida para nada de ver dos figuras sentadas justo afuera del brillo de un fuego débil. Iroh se apoyaba contra una columna y Zuko le daba la cara a la oscuridad, la espalda vuelta al fuego, sus rodillas contra el pecho. Había un tablero de Pai Sho entre ellos, las fichas ignoradas.

-Hola, querida –saludó Iroh, y Zuko se estremeció-. ¿Te apetecería algo de té?

-Gracias, General.

-Ah, no, por favor, llámame Tío –Iroh chasqueó sus dedos y algo debajo de la tetera destelló. Katara se arrodilló. Se estiró el vestido. Iroh hizo hervir el té y lo sirvió, entregándole una taza. Hizo un ademán hacia el tablero portátil -- era un cuadrado grande de cuero con cuadrados pirograbados en su superficie. Las fichas parecían gastadas; brillaban donde eran frecuentemente agarradas por los dedos-. ¿Juegas al Pai Sho?

-No.

-Las habilidades de tu padre están mejorando. Pero insiste que el juego toma demasiado tiempo. Yo le sigo diciendo que el Pai Sho no se puede apurar. Requiere planeación y una concentración atenta.

-Papá es mejor saliendo y enfrentando a algo con cabeza –sonrió ella-. Realmente es un buen líder.

Iroh sorbió su té.

-No es el único –Katara se sonrojó-. Espero que me perdones por notarlo, pero el rosa es bastante favorecedor en ti –Iroh examinó una diminuta rajadura en su taza-. Puedo ver porque le gustas.

De ser posible, su sonrojo sólo se intensificó.

-Pensé que era algo pasajero.

-Ah, no –replicó Iroh, un poco con pesar-. Va mucho más lejos que eso.

Katara dejó caer su cabeza. Se acordó del Maestro Pakku y la manera en que su aliento creaba vapor contra la nieve, afirmando su resolución. _No puedes voltearme_. Aquellos eran buenos días.

-Creo que le estoy haciendo más daño que bien.

Zuko se volvió.

-Eso no es verdad. Lo trajiste de vuelta a la vida.

-El agua del Oasis de los Espíritus lo hizo…

-No. Tú lo hiciste. No desperdiciaste tu regalo en algo estúpido como… -se giró de modo que vio su ojo arruinado-. Algo estúpido –detrás de ella, Iroh se animó como un puma pigmeo intuyendo algo sabroso en el aire. Zuko se detuvo-. _Sabía_ que él estaba vivo. Nunca lo dejarías morir.

Katara se abrazó los brazos.

-Bueno, ya no queda más. La próxima vez que Azul...

-No habrá una próxima vez –Zuko miró fijamente las estrellas. A los lados, sus manos se volvieron puños.

Katara asintió.

-Tienes razón –se giró a Iroh-. Quiero seguir con la misión.

_-¿Qué?_ –Zuko viró-. No. Absolutamente no.

Le dirigió su mirada más fría.

-¿Te estaba hablando a ti? No.

-Ah, entonces quieres ir sola. Bueno, ¡Qué te diviertas! ¡Espero que la pases genial! –Arrojó los brazos en el aire-. Estás loca, esto es una locur...

-Cuéntame del arma –interrumpió Katara, echándole una mirada a Iroh.

-¡No le cuentes nada! ¡No vamos a ir!

-Si tú no quieres ir, Zuko, tú no...

_-¿Si no quiero ir?_ –El fuego llameó más alto-. Nunca voy a regresar. Jamás. Me voy a quedar justo aquí dónde pertenezco.

-Bueno, bien por ti. Pero yo tengo un trabajo que hacer –se señaló a sí misma hacia Iroh-. Hay una luna llena antes de que el cometa venga. Ahí es cuando mi control es más poderoso. Debería ir...

-¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? ¡No puedes simplemente abandonar a Aang por como se siente contigo!

Se le desencajó la mandíbula. Su voz fue lenta y helada.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Zuko señaló hacia el pasillo.

-Él te ama. Si te vas, lo destruirás.

-No sabes eso.

Unas finas líneas aparecieron en su ojo sano. Habló con la voz tomada.

-Sí. Lo sé. No tenemos que irnos. Podemos entrenarlo.

Se sintió casi marchita, luego reunió toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué es todo esta cosa de tene_mos_? Tú te quedas aquí mismo. Eso fue lo que dijiste –apretó los labios-. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada…

-¡Sí lo estás haciendo! ¡No puedes entrar sin mí!

-Mi sobrino tiene un buen punto –indicó Iroh-. Zuko es la única manera para que puedas entrar en el palacio. Si él no va contigo, lo mejor es que te quedes.

-Gracias, Tío.

-Pero si él no va contigo, entonces no podemos prepararnos para el arma.

Katara sonrió.

-Gracias, Tío.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te puedes preparar tan rápido. No tenemos tiempo suficiente…

-Hay tiempo suficiente para evacuar los pueblos que lo necesiten –cortó Iroh-. la guerra no terminará con la muerte de Ozai, sobrino. Hay ejércitos de la Nación del Fuego por todo el mundo, esperando el cometa. El tiempo está de su lado.

Los nudillos de Zuko se ciñeron.

-Pero sabemos donde está la Armada. ¡Estaba en esas reuniones! ¡Sé sus planes!

Una profunda línea apareció entre las cejas de Iroh.

-¿Crees que mi hermano no ha cambiado su plan de ataque, ahora que sabe que viajas con el Avatar?

Zuko se ruborizó. Miró nuevamente las piedras.

-No lo dejaré –sentenció quedamente-. Hice una promesa.

Iroh suspiró hondo.

-Tú deseo de quedarte con el Avatar no está mal, sobrino mío. Ya eres un hombre más fuerte y mejor de lo que Ozai puede esperar a ser –Iroh se estiró sobre la tabla de Pai Sho y acomodó una ficha-. Ahora es tiempo que uses esa fuerza para los demás.

-Pero la estoy usando –replicó Zuko. Dejó que su cabello cubriera sus ojos-. Le estoy enseñando a Aang. Al menos, creo que eso hago.

Iroh se removió incómodo.

-Los celos siempre nacen de la admiración, Príncipe Zuko.

-No hay nada de que estar celoso –Zuko se volvió a Katara-. ¿En serio no dijiste _nada_ cuando te besó?

Katara enrojeció.

-Él salió volando. Y después... –se encogió de hombros-. Y después todo pasó…

Su ojo sano se agrandó.

-¿Así que simplemente lo dejaste _colgado_?

-¡Pensé que estaba siendo dulce!

-¡Lo entrenas en _ropa interior_! ¿Qué se _suponía_ que pensara?

-Niños –llamó Iroh, levantando las manos-. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. El corazón humano no cambia a los deseos de otro y tampoco el pasado –bebió su té-. Ambos deben decidir el plan de acción a seguir. No decidan demasiado rápido. Cualquiera sea el camino que elijan, deben seguirlo hasta el final.

Suspiraron. Zuko les dio la espalda antes de impulsarse sobre sus pies y caminar hasta el punto más lejano de la terraza. Se sentó y colgó sus piernas en el borde del abismo. El cielo brillaba suavemente; desde su posición de ventaja al oeste no verían el amanecer. La luna, o un débil brillo fantasmagórico de ella, todavía colgaba en el pálido cielo azul. Katara desvió su mirada de él hacia el general. Iroh observaba atentamente a su sobrino con algo más que un poquito de tristeza.

-Él tiene razón, sabes. No tienes que irte.

-Estoy conteniendo a Aang.

-Eso depende de la opinión. El Avatar es sabio para cultivar el amor en su corazón. Es lo que lo separa de hombres como mi hermano.

-Lo sé… -Katara levantó un hilo de su vestido-. El General Fong intento obligar el Estado Avatar, una vez. Nada funcionaba. Entonces me enterró viva. Aang casi destruye su fuerte –sus dedos se tensaron sobre su dobladillo-. Aang tiene que aprender a controlar su poder, o éste lo controlará –y con eso, se paró, se sacudió el polvo y fue a sentarse a una distancia prudente de Zuko. La sensación de sus piernas balanceándose en el vacío le daba una dosis fresca de piel de gallina-.Tenemos que resolver esto.

-No hay nada que resolver. Nos quedamos.

-No quiero pelear…

-No. No quieres –su voz había alcanzado una calma queda e indiferente. No la miraba sino a la niebla. Desde su lugar, ella veía solamente la piel sin marca, el perfil de un rostro que pudo ser.

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Miró la última y casi traslucida astilla de luna en el cielo. De repente, la solución apareció con la primera luz de la mañana.

-Sí. Terminemos con esto –se giró hacia él-. Si yo gano, vamos.

-Y si tú pierdes, no saldrás con esto nunca más –se giró y ella vio también la cicatriz-. No me contendré esta vez.

Por alguna extraña razón, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

-Yo tampoco.

Algo en el rostro de él se suavizó.

-No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero lastimarte.

-¿Quién dijo que ibas a hacerlo?

Por respuesta, se limitó a tomar sus espadas. Habían estado relegadas cerca de una columna, y se cargó al hombro la vaina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, sobrino? –averiguó Iroh.

-Terminando algo –respondió Zuko.

Iroh se puso de pie.

-Ésta no es la manera…

-Tú nunca diste con ellas, ¿o si? –Zuko se movió y de repente tenía dos espadas en las manos; le recordaron de una manera extraña los ganchos gemelos de Jet. Parecían que las dos delgadas hojas absorbían la luz del fuego en alguna forma y le hacían reflejo; relucían.

-No –admitió, tragando saliva-. Nunca di con ellas.

-Liberé a Aang de sus cadenas con estas –las espadas giraron y él estuvo más cerca de ella, sus pies se movieron perezosamente mientras hablaba todavía-. Las corté justo debajo del puño –las espadas se movieron y el aire chisporroteó a su alrededor, parpadeó y dio marcha atrás-. Cambiemos el trato –repuso Zuko, y tenía su vieja voz de nuevo, su voz de _¿acaso ya no eres una niña grande?_-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es evitar que tome tu collar. Ya lo estás usando. No debería ser tan difícil.

-Mi... –sus dedos volaron al pendiente. Katara levantó el mentón-. Bien.

-Bueno. Prepárate –se giró hacia la fuente, y mientras su concentración se dirigía al agua entendió que era una trampa, entendió lo que se proponía, y congeló el agua sobre sus brazos justo a tiempo para sentir las dos cuchillas cortar las dos mangas de hielo. Sus brazos cruzados temblaron con el esfuerzo necesario para evitar que los prendiera al suelo.

-Pensé que habías cambiado –le retrucó con los dientes apretados.

-He cambiado –replicó él-. Pero Ozai no –Zuko se movió y las espadas cortaron el hielo, enviando los trozos destellantes al piso. La fuerza esa dejó sus adoloridos brazos colgando a cada lado. Katara tambaleó hacia atrás, reuniendo más agua. Se envolvió con ella. La fresca armadura cubrió sus brazos y piernas. Azotó látigos de agua sus pies y él saltó con destreza. Se movió como si el tener las espadas despertara algo nuevo en su interior. Sus pies apenas tocaban el piso. Las navajas eran una extensión de sus brazos; el fuego salía rasante de ellas y solo tenía el tiempo suficiente para tratar de golpearlo una vez más antes de que el metal chisporroteante se arqueara por encima de su cabeza y tuviera que inclinarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

Rugiendo, retiró el agua de su cuerpo y empujó una pelota de hielo contra el estómago de Zuko; voló hacia atrás contra una columna y lo congeló ahí. Jadeando, él escupió antes de mirarla fijamente.

-Esto no es nada –dijo.

-Inténtalo.

Inhalando, soltó un chorro fortísimo de fuego y se liberó del hielo. Girando, sus cuchillas hicieron una figura complicada que solo reconoció por la brillante bola de luz azul desarrollándose ahora entre sus espadas. Se movió más bajo y ella atrajo el agua y cuando el relámpago golpeó la ola, ésta brilló como una red llena de estrellas. El agua echó vapor y tembló bajo su agarre; sintió el relámpago descendiendo por ella y lo vio a través de la pared de luz y agua, lo vio empezar a correr. Ella canalizó el agua que hervía a fuego lento hacia la fuente. El templo brilló y el aire se llenó con el perfume de una tormenta. Él corrió derecho a una columna, subiendo y pateando con sus piernas emanando fuego a raudales. Aterrizó detrás de ella y ella giró un látigo de agua bajo sus piernas; él saltó pero ella lo agarró por el tobillo con el agua y lo arrastró hacia el canal de la fuente. Congelando el agua que trepaba por sus piernas, Katara esquivó sus bolas de fuego y lo cubrió de hielo. Con un golpe de muñeca, repentinamente él volaba hacia atrás.

-¡Zuko! ¡No! –Iroh fue a por él pero era demasiado tarde; la figura de Zuko se desvaneció más allá del borde; dentro de la niebla. Horrorizado, el general se volvió a ella-. ¿Qué has hecho?

Un cálido pulso de vida irradió en ella y dijo:

-No lo suficiente.

Zuko rugió regresando a la habitación desde el abismo, con fuego en sus pies y manos. Pasó casi rozando el hielo y el acero chirrió por su superficie relumbrante; se volvió, giró y balanceó las espadas para cortar limpiamente una bolea de bolas de hielo frescas. Ella levantó las manos justo cuando él la azotaba contra la pared y cruzaba las hojas sobre su cuello. Tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento en su cara húmeda. Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar.

-Conozco la sensación –el dolor zumbó en su cabeza al tomar control de las venas en el cuello de él y empezar lentamente a cortarlas. El temor remplazó al triunfo en su rostro. Ella podía oler su sudor.

-No –exclamó. Las cuchillas temblaron-. Perderé el control.

Invadió sus brazos, sintió el agua y la sangre dentro de ellos como hilos que seguían únicamente a sus dedos. El dolor titiló detrás de sus ojos.

-Esa es la idea.

-Se me resbala.

-Deja de pelear.

-No –mostrando los dientes, se inclinó más cerca. El acero crujió en sus manos; sintió que las espadas subían hasta debajo de sus orejas, dentro de su cabello-. Mírame.

-Deja...

-_Mírame_ –estaba temblando, su mirada enfocando y desenfocándose, su aliento demasiado superficial. Se volvió de forma mínima, cada movimiento era forzado e incómodo, y así pudo ver su cicatriz-. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Aparecieron estrellas en su vista.

-No –tragó saliva contra el acero. Todavía estaba caliente-. Pero mi gente me necesita, Aang...

-Lo único malo que puedo haber hecho Aang fue amarte.

Algo dentro de ella se rajó.

-No…

Él embistió con los dientes desnudos. Era su última pulgada de fuerza y entendió sus intenciones tan claramente como si se las hubieras dicho: _Me va a sacar el collar de una mordida._ Así que lo soltó y sus brazos cayeron y se pateó a sí misma de la pared, haciendo su frente hacia delante. La cual hizo contacto. Una bruma de dolor explotó en su vista y ambos gritaron; estaban cayendo torpemente y la mano de Zuko se cerró sobre su cuello y la mano de ella se cerró sobre el de él. Después no hubo nada más.

* * *

-Bueno, hola, ¿miren quién despertó?

Katara abrió los ojos parpadeando. Toph y Sokka estaban en la puerta. Aang y su padre estaban notablemente ausentes. Katara trató de sentarse. El dolor y las nauseas tensaron su cuerpo.

-Ey, calma –indicó Toph-. Hiciste algo de control bastante difícil. Es mejor que descanses.

Katara tragó. Se llevó la mano al cuello. El collar todavía estaba ahí. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

-Gané.

-Oh, sí, ganaste, si –exclamó Sokka-. ¡Ganaste un viaje todo pago para dos personas al Palacio del Fuego! ¡Felicitaciones! –Arrojó las manos en el aire-. ¿Katara, qué estabas pensando?

-Sokka, acabo de pasar por esto con Zuko…

-Oh, grandioso. Puedes contarle al Maestro Idiota, pero no puedes contarme a mí. Increíble.

-Sokka…

-No –su hermano se impulsó desde la puerta-. Tenemos a Suki de regreso. Tenemos de nuevo a Papá. Todo el mundo está saludable, y tenemos provisiones suficientes. ¿Por qué quieres arruinarlo yéndote?

Ella suspiró.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que Aang debería superarme.

-Oh, y que vayas en una misión suicida realmente va a ayudarlo, Katara.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No sé! ¡Le presentamos otras chicas! ¡Puedes dejar de bañarte!

A pesar de sí misma, se rió.

-No estoy segura que eso vaya a ayudar.

-Aunque cualquier cosa tiene que ser mejor que tú y Chispitas deshaciéndose de nosotros, ¿cierto? –preguntó Toph. Se atuvo al espacio entre dos piedras-. Quiero decir, vamos, lo superaremos como siempre.

Katara suspiró.

-No nos estamos deshaciéndose de ustedes, Toph. Vamos a regresar. Pero justo ahora tenemos una oportunidad de salvar a mucha gente –frunció los labios-. Tenemos que asegurarnos que lo que pasó en Ba Sing Se no ocurra de nuevo. Si conseguimos los planes de batalla de Ozai, realmente podemos hacer la diferencia.

-¿Pero por qué tienen que ser ustedes? –Inquirió Toph, cerrando los puño-. ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?

Katara sacudió la cabeza antes de recordar que Toph no podía verla hacer eso.

-Zuko es el único que puede acercarse lo suficiente –ladeó su cabeza-. Y tú no querrías que él vaya solo, ¿no?

-No… -Toph frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? No necesito un pasadizo secreto para entrar en el palacio; simplemente haré un hueco que lo atraviese…

-No –le interrumpió Zuko. Entró rígidamente en la habitación, y Katara vio la sombra de un cardenal en su mentón. El labio parecía un poquito más hinchado de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió Toph, volviéndose hacia él.

Él se agachó.

-Te necesito aquí –respondió-. Tienes que asegurarte que mi Tío no coma demasiado.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, Chispitas. Lo digo en serio, ¿por…?

-¡Ey! –Zuko se llevó silenciosamente un dedo a los labios-. No te muevas.

Toph se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo sientes? –Zuko hizo caminar sus dedos como cangrejos por el hombro de Toph-. ¡Se dirige a tu cuello! –Su mano recorrió su cuello y empezó a hacerle cosquillas; Toph chilló y cayó sobre sus rodillas, infructuosamente intentando apartar sus manos-. ¡Te va a morder! –Sus manos fueron hasta debajo de sus brazos-. ¡Hay dos de ellas!

Toph rió a carcajadas.

-¡Te voy a matar! –ella buscó su rostro con sus uñas; él agarró ambos tobillos en una mano y tiró de ellos.

-¡Atrapé un mono cerdo! –exclamó Zuko poniéndose de pie con los tobillos de ella en sus manos. Su largo cabello caía fuera de su rodete-. Será mejor que vaya a despellejarlo…

-¡Chispitas, no! –Toph sacudió los brazos por encima del suelo.

Él se movió hacia la puerta.

-Quizás deba limpiarlo primero; creo que hay una fuente en algún lugar por aquí…

-_¡No! __¡Bájame!_ –Toph le aporreaba ineficazmente las pantorrillas desde su posición cabeza abajo.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Campeona –soltó a Toph lo suficiente para que sus palmas tocaran el piso. Se volvió hacia Katara-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió.

-Todavía tengo mi collar –meneó un dedo a él-. Trataste de morderme. Le voy a contar a tu Tío.

-¿Mordiste a mi hermana?

-¡Ella casi me saca los dientes! ¡Tengo uno flojo ahora!

-¿Le sacaste los dientes, Dulzura?

-Siempre podemos atarlo a un picaporte y tirar –sugirió Katara-. O quizás deba hacerte comida de bebé blanda para que no te duelan tus diminutos dientecitos…

-¡Yo no tengo dientes diminutos! ¡Tú tienes una frente enorme!

-¡No es cierto! –sintió el nacimiento del pelo. Todavía dolía en el lugar donde su cabeza había hecho contacto con su mentón-. ¿O sí?

-Es inmensa. Y muy dura. Todavía me duele la boca.

Sokka le dedicó a Zuko una mirada muy rara.

-¿Oh, en serio?

Zuko tomó eso como su pie de partida, por alguna razón.

-Vamos, carretilla. Te cargaremos con algo de almuerzo.

-No soy una carretilla, ¡soy una campeona! ¡Bájame!

Ellos se fueron, Zuko llevando a Toph de tal forma que su cuerpo iba paralelo al piso y sus palmas golpeaban el suelo. Katara los vio irse. Se encontró inclinándose sobre la cama para seguir sus movimientos. Sokka se entrometió en su campo de visión, con un marcado ceño en el rostro.

-¿Estás segura que tu cabeza está bien?

-Estoy bien –repitió Katara-. Es simplemente raro ver que bien se llevan esos dos.

Sokka asintió y miró por la puerta.

-Probablemente a Chispitas le guste tener una hermanita que no intente matarlo –se cruzó de brazos-. Entonces. El plan. Lo odio.

-Lo sé.

-No creo que lo sepas. ¿Quieres hablar con Suki? ¿Te ha dicho lo que Azula le hace a sus prisioneros favoritos?

-No…

-Porque Papá la está interrogando sobre eso, ahora mismo. Repentinamente está muy interesado.

A Katara se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Oh, no…

-Y Aang decidió que el establo necesitaba otra entrada. Solo para que sepas.

Dejó caer la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Sokka atravesó la habitación. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Yo aún creo que eres la mejor hermana del mundo –se apartó-. Incluso si eres bastante imprudente e ingenua.

-Imprudente, tal vez, pero _no_ soy ingenua.

-Hermanita. Le gustas a Aang desde que te puso los ojos encima. Eres ingenua.

Quedó boquiabierta.

-¿_Sabías_?

Sokka usó dos dedos para señalarse la cara.

-¿Ves éstos? Los llamamos ojos –le alborotó el cabello-. Realmente tienes que trabajar en todo eso de notar las cosas.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Me encargaré de ello inmediatamente, Señor Ataque Sigiloso.

-¡Resulta ser que me he vuelto muy furtivo!

-Dile eso a la Sociedad Cinco Siete Cinco, Sokka.

Esa noche en la cena, Iroh extendió un mapa del Palacio de Fuego.

* * *

-El palacio es como un pueblo pequeño –explicó-. Tiene muchas capas de seguridad. Primero, esta el muro principal, aquí. Esta patrullado por arqueros y maestros fuego. Después están los guardias en cada una de las entradas principales. Además de un río bajo el palacio que desemboca en la bahía.

-Guau, ¿así que realmente hay un río secreto? –preguntó Sokka.

-No es secreto _si_ sabes de él –repuso Zuko.

-Ey, le enseñaron sobre él a Aang en la escuela –explayó Sokka. Se volvió-. ¿No es así, Aang? –Aang no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada. Sokka hizo un mohín y se giró-. Bueno, entonces. Continuando.

Iroh se aclaró la garganta.

-Hay una red de pasadizos secretos y túneles ocultos que se extienden desde dentro del palacio hacia el volcán atravesando las Catacumbas Huesos de Dragón. Pero después de la invasión, entrar al palacio sin ser notado será extremadamente difícil. Y si te atrapan, tu destino no será agradable –suspiró-. Es por esto que creo que es mejor que entren por las puertas principales, a plena luz del día –se volvió hacia Zuko-. Debes convencer a tu hermana que el Avatar te ha rechazado. Dile que el pasado era demasiado para perdonar.

-¿Así que simplemente voy ahí y ruego que me deje entrar nuevamente? ¿Estás loco?

Iroh levantó su taza de té.

-Como le he dicho frecuentemente al Jefe Hakoda durante nuestras lecciones de Pai Sho, a veces es mejor acercarse al oponente desde una posición de debilidad. La Señorita Katara y tú deben comportarse como dos desafortunados viajeros buscando trabajo. Los agentes Dai Li de Azula no tardaran en descubrirlos. ¡Tengo un amigo que les dará un trabajo al frente a su casa de baño favorito!

Zuko miró a su Tío con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Iroh sonrió.

-Al Perico-gorrión Azul –contestó-. ¡La casa de té más fina de la capital!

-No otra casa de té –replicó Zuko. Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con otra? –inquirió Teo.

-Chispitas trabajó en una casa de té en Ba Sing Se –contó Toph-. Usaba un _delantal_.

Detrás de su mano, Teo soltó una risita. El bigote de Haru se torció. Zuko se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Adelante. Ríanse.

-No hay nada gracioso en ganarse la vida honestamente –clamó Iroh justo cuando las risitas de Suki se apoderaban de ella.

-Maestro del té control –indicó Sokka. Suki y los demás se doblaron de risa. Katara reprimió una sonrisa al ver la oreja sana de Zuko ponerse lentamente rosa.

-Esta casa de té es incluso mejor que el Dragón de Jazmín –convino Iroh, y Haru erupcionó en una carcajada-. ¿Es un nombre gracioso? –preguntó el General. Frunció el ceño-. El Perico-gorrión Azul es un establecimiento fino en el corazón del Distrito de la Ostra.

-¿_El Distrito de la Ostra_? –Repitió Zuko-. No. Absolutamente no. No vamos a ir.

Sokka bufó.

-¿Asustado de algunas ostras, maestro té?

-No –respondió Zuko. Miró a su Tío con el ceño fruncido-. No puedo creer que nos enviaras… –se dio cuenta de la llegada de Hakoda, se tensó y continuó-. A un barrio tan rico.

-¿Es rico? –averiguó Katara.

-Bueno, un montón de dinero cambia de manos –admitió Iroh-. ¡Creo que serán un gran éxito!

Katara acercó las rodillas al pecho. Intentó imaginarse haciendo té junto a Zuko. _Su té es terrible, ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en pagarle por él?_ Por alguna razón, era mucho más fácil imaginarse mintiéndole a Azula y saliendo viva.

-¿Pero que se supone que le diga? –Preguntó Katara-. Digo, Zuko tiene una historia bastante buena. ¿Qué digo yo?

Las cejas de Iroh se arquearon.

-Siempre es mejor decir la verdad –replicó-. Dile a Azula que temes que los sentimientos del Avatar por ti son una distracción para su meta.

-Estoy sentado justo aquí, sabes –comentó Aang vacíamente, desde su lugar entre las sombras con Momo.

-Entonces tal vez deberías acompañarnos –sugirió Iroh. Sonrió un poco tristemente-. Para Azula, la oportunidad de traer a su hermano deshonrado a casa será irresistible –suspiró-. Ambos tienen información sobre el Avatar. Ella no puede permitirse dejarlos en la capital, donde pueden esparcir historias sobre su grandeza.

Desde las sombras, Aang bufó. Katara se volvió hacia él y se mordió el labio.

-Aang, _eres_ grandioso…

-No lo suficientemente grandioso –retrucó Aang, y la amargura en su voz le cortó el corazón.

-Aang no le hables así –se entremetió Zuko-. Ella solamente…

-Solamente me está dejando para jugar al maestro té contigo –interrumpió Aang. La luz del fuego proyectó profundas y agudas sombras en su cara-. Lo entiendo.

Zuko cerró los ojos.

-No es así, te prometo…

-Deja de prometerme cosas, Zuko –Aang se puso de pie. Recogió sus cosas-. Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. Solo soy el Avatar –corrió a por el balcón, abrió de una su planeador y se introdujo en la noche.

Zuko resopló vapor.

-Te lo dije –exclamó, alzando la mirada-. Te lo dije cien veces.

Katara se enjugó los ojos.

-Lo estamos haciendo por él –sus ojos encontraron los de su padre-. Algún día lo entenderá.

-Estaremos aquí –aseveró Sokka. Apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella-. Ayudaremos.

Iroh se aclaró la garganta.

-Temo decir que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más. Una vez que mi sobrino y Katara empiecen su viaje, nos iremos.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde irán?

Iroh parpadeó.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mi papá y mi hermano...

-Los Dai Li –cortó Suki-. Los Dai Li van a interrogarte, Katara. Van a preguntarte donde está Aang. Y será mucho más fácil para ti si simplemente no sabes.

-La Señorita Suki tiene razón –Iroh se retorció las manos-. En todo aspecto, deben comportarse como si realmente se hubieran desprendido del Avatar. Si él no confiaba en Zuko, ¿les diría su destino? ¿Sabrían sus planes?

-Pero… -Katara intercaló su mirada entre Iroh y su padre-. ¿Cómo los encontraremos? ¿Cómo les haremos llegar la información?

-Nosotros los encontraremos –prometió Hakoda-. El General Iroh está trabajando en colocar otro espía dentro del palacio. Pero justo ahora, ustedes son nuestra mejor oportunidad. Cualquier cosa, pueden intentar robar un halcón mensajero. Puedes incluso pretender que intentas hacerle llegar un mensaje a Sokka porque lo extrañas.

-¡Pero lo _extrañaré_!

-¿Y cómo haremos para esconder lo que sabemos de los Dai Li? –inquirió Zuko.

-Azula y sus espías no saben todo –objetó Iroh-. Quizás no sepan que tienen que preguntar sobre los Guerreros del Sol, o los dragones, o incluso sobre el Estado Avatar. Tu hermana y mi hermano, ambos, tienden a creer sus propias suposiciones, erradas y todo. Trata de dejar que se engañen solos. ¡De esa forma, tendrán menos que recordar!

Katara dejó caer su cabeza.

-Esto va a ser realmente duro, ¿no es así?

-No tenemos que ir –porfió Zuko-. Podemos quedarnos.

Ella miró el lugar vacío donde Aang había estado sentado.

-No –replicó-. No podemos.

* * *

Esa noche reunió toda su determinación y esperó por Aang en el establo, sola. Un hueco en la piedra dejaba pasar la luz en dos lugares – uno, el elegante arco para la salida del bisonte, otra la dentada herida en el muro. Creyó ver las marcas del fuego y se preguntó que había controlado Aang, la explosión o la pared misma. Se recostó contra Appa y esperó. Esperó tanto que la profunda respiración de Appa y su piel tibia la arrulló hasta dormirla y solo se dio cuenta de la llegada de Aang cuando él se agachó a su lado y le tocó la mano.

-¿Katara?

-Aang –parpadeó e intentó armar una sonrisa-. Regresaste.

-Sí. Regresé –su expresión se endureció-. ¿Zu-Zu y tú van a gritarme de nuevo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Zu-Zu? –por alguna razón dudó que Aang se refiriera a la flauta de la Tribu Agua del mismo nombre. Sonaba como una palabra que Toph hubiera inventado-. Eh, no. Estoy aquí por mí misma –se sentó-. Tenemos que hablar.

Aang gimió.

-Lo sé –se arrojó contra un costado de Appa-. Tu papá ya trató de contármelo todo.

Katara quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Mi _papá_?

-Dijo que cuando tú amas a alguien tienes que dejarlos, a veces. Iroh intentó decírmelo también. Empezó hablando de la mamá de Zuko, ¡pero no es lo mismo! ¡Tú no eres mi mamá! –Aang frunció el ceño profundamente y comenzó a limpiar el silbato del bisonte-. No tengo mamá.

-Todo el mundo tiene una madre, Aang. Tú no sabes -- ¡Puede que hasta se haya quedado en este templo alguna vez!

-Basta –las manos de Aang se quedaron quietas-. Estás cambiando de tema.

Katara suspiró.

-Lo sé –lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-. Aang tengo una oportunidad para hacer realmente la diferencia, aquí…

-¿Y no estás haciendo una diferencia conmigo?

Katara se mordió el labio. Se miró los pies sobre las piedras. De repente, parecían demasiado grandes. Pies grandes, feos y sucios. Nunca los había mirado realmente, cuando vivía en el Polo Sur. Solo se desvanecían dentro de sus mocasines. Nunca se había mirado realmente hasta este año.

-Lo estoy –admitió-. Amo estar aquí. Amo ayudarte. Amo nuestra familia.

-¿Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte, verdad?

Ella retrocedió.

-No es eso. El General Iroh dice...

-¡No me importa lo que él dice! ¡Está equivocado! ¡Se equivoca al enviarte! ¡Y se equivoca tu papá al dejarlo! –Levantó las manos-. ¿Cómo puede decir que te ama cuando quiere que te vayas?

-Papá no quiere en serio que me vaya –replicó Katara. Respiró hondo-. Yo pedí ir.

Aang se estremeció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se giró hacia ella.

-¿Hice algo malo? ¿Es porque te dije cómo me sentía? ¿Me odias, ahora?

-Aang, _no..._ –Delicadamente, se estiró y cubrió su mano-. No te odio para nada. Te amo. Eres parte de mi familia.

Se escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó-. ¿Por qué me lastimas así?

Un pequeño sollozo subió penosamente desde su garganta. Ella extendió los brazos y él se acurrucó contra ella, presionando su rostro en el hombro de ella. Ella lo sostuvo, lo hamacó.

-No quiero lastimarte –aseveró-. No quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Te quiero mucho –insistió Aang-. No sabía que era al principio que era pero ahora sí y no puedo pararlo… -su agarre sobre ella se hizo más fuerte. Hablaba con voz muy, muy bajita-. ¿Por qué te gusta mucho más él que yo?

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Aang se apartó y se sentó.

-Zuko. Te vas con él. Te gusta.

Katara se recordó que reírse sería mucho más que maleducado, en ese momento.

-¿Has estado bebiendo jugo de cactus? No me _gusta _él.

-¡Pero te gustaba Jet y son casi lo mismo!

-¿Cómo? Solo porque ambos robaban cosas y le mentían a la gente y usaban esas dos cosas afiladas y se escondían en los árboles y… -se detuvo a sí misma-. De acuerdo, quizás tengas un buen punto. Pero no me gustaba Jet después de que me enteré lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero lo perdonaste –recalcó Aang-. Querías ayudarlo en Ba Sing Se.

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso era totalmente diferente. Y no es cómo si me hubiera gustado a Jet porque era un ladrón.

-¿Entonces por qué _te gustaba_?

Su rostro se encendió.

-¡No lo sé! No es como si eligieras de quien gustar y de quien no. Simplemente te gustan –deseó que su sonrojo desapareciera-. La Nación del Fuego se llevó a mi madre, Aang. Y le conté eso a Zuko debajo de Ba Sing Se.

-Pero Zuko no hizo eso –repuso Aang-. ¿Y por qué estabas hablando con él debajo de Ba Sing Se? ¿De que hablaban?

Ella se abrazó las rodillas.

-De un montón de cosas. Yo estaba realmente furiosa. Y… fui realmente cruel.

-¿Es por eso por qué no vino con nosotros esa vez?

Su estómago pegó un brinco. Nunca había considerado que sus acciones bajo Ba Sing Se pudieran haber influenciado la decisión de Zuko; la elección de ir con el Avatar había parecido tan clara para ella que no podía imaginarse que fuese difícil para otro. Todo el mundo amaba a Aang. Todo el mundo sabía que ayudar al Avatar era lo correcto. No era como si una particularmente decidida muchacha de la Tribu Agua pudiera posiblemente influenciar en algo tan importante. Y (se consoló a sí misma) si Zuko no podía soportar su temperamento entonces no tenía porque quedarse con Aang -- enfrentaban peores amenazas que un maestro agua furioso todos los días. No _mucho_ peor, por supuesto, pero peor.

-No lo sé –respondió-. Tendrías que preguntarle a Zuko. Pero apuesto que ni siquiera él sabe realmente. Estaba confundido.

-No _parecía_ confundido.

De nuevo, Katara revivió ese momento en su cabeza. los ojos cerrados de Zuko. La manera en que su cuerpo se había quedado perfectamente quieto. Como la cicatriz estaba cálida y rugosa como la piel de un lagarto, como ni siquiera había ya pestañas.

-Le ofrecí curar su cicatriz –confesó-. Le ofrecí usar el agua del Oasis de los Espíritus.

Aang hizo un ruidito como si hubiera pisado el borde de un afilado cuchillo.

-¿Te refieres al agua que usaste para curarme?

-Así es. Estaba pensando en usarla, y entonces llegaste –sonrió-. ¿Es algo bueno, cierto? Porque si la hubiera usado con Zuko, ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado? –Se volvió hacia Aang-. Incluso Zuko concuerda conmigo. Dice que es feliz de que no haya intentado curarlo, porque significa que tú estás bien.

Aang se frotó la nuca.

-¿El dijo eso?

-Por supuesto. Quiere que seas fuerte –se acercó una pulgada-. Y Zuko tampoco quiere venir conmigo en esta misión. Quiere quedarse aquí contigo. Solo va porque perdió nuestra pelea.

-No –dijo Aang, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Él sabe lo que te pasará si él no va.

-Ey, ten un poco más de confianza, Aang. Soy bastante fuerte. _Soy_ la maestra de agua control del Avatar.

-¡Deja de bromear, Katara! ¡Esto es realmente serio! –Cerró los puños-. Zuko se enfrentó al Señor del Fuego cuando yo solo estaba siguiendo a Azula. ¡Le disparó el relámpago! Y encaró a los dragones conmigo, y me rescató de Zhao _sin hacer fuego control_ –sus ojos se habían agrandado, implorantes-. Si Zuko tiene una cicatriz, entonces las cosas son muy, muy malas.

Katara esperó que Aang no notase su piel de gallina. Tragó saliva.

-Enfrentó al Señor del Fuego solo –repitió-. ¡Imagina lo que podría hacer conmigo ahí!

-¡No lo entiendes! –Aang se puso de pie. Sus manos volaron en el aire; le recordó a ella su histeria insomne antes del eclipse-. ¡Van a arrojarte a prisión! ¡Vas a acabar como Hama, o peor!

Katara apretó los labios.

-_No _voy a terminar como Hama –determinó. Enderezó los hombros-. Y si me arrojan en prisión, haré exactamente lo que hice la última vez. Ayudaré a escapar a los prisioneros.

Aang la señaló.

-¡Eso era diferente! ¡Yo estaba ahí contigo! –Se lamió los labios-. ¿Esto es porque tu papá dijo que usarían el arma sobre la Tribu Agua? Porque…

-Cualquier arma es peligrosa en las manos de la Nación del Fuego, Aang, sin importar a quién esté dirigida. Tú lo sabes –suspiró-. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. No podemos renunciar, ahora. Hay gente que cuenta con nosotros –se encontró a sí misma jugando con su collar-. La guerra no va a terminar cuando derrotes al Señor del Fuego, Aang.

-_Si_ lo derroto.

-_Cuando_ lo derrotes –alzó la mirada hacia él-. Todavía tenemos que ocuparnos de Azula. ¡Y hay barcos de la Armada de la Nación del Fuego por todo el mundo! ¿Quién sabe que ordenes tendrán para el día que llegue el Cometa de Sozin? –Sus manos se cerraron en puños-. Tú sabes lo que la Nación del Fuego le hizo a los Nómades Aire. ¡Si no los detenemos ahora, los siguientes podrían ser la Tribu Agua o el Reino Tierra!

Aang palideció. Se sentó lentamente. Miró el piso. Hizo que su flecha pareciera demasiado pesada para su joven cabeza como para sostenerla.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

Ella frunció los labios.

-Sabes por qué. Alguien tiene que ayudar a Zuko con los Dai Li. Van a interrogarlo. Incluso pueden intentar borrar partes de su memoria, como hicieron con Jet.

-Dame la razón real. ¿Por qué vas con él?

-Aang…

-Dímela.

Katara suspiró.

-Tienes que controlar el Estado Avatar.

Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No _quiero_ el Estado Avatar. Te quiero a ti.

-Lo sé. Pero el resto del mundo necesita que derrotes al Señor del Fuego –buscó a por su rostro-. El Señor del Fuego Ozai va a ser increíblemente poderoso el día del cometa, Aang. Si no puedes enfrentarlo antes de eso, entonces vas a necesitar toda la ayudar que puedas conseguir.

La mandíbula de Aang se tensó.

-Quieres que te deje ir.

-Quiero que me dejes ayudar a la gente –ladeó la cabeza-. Supongo que una parte de mí todavía es la Dama Pintada.

Aang suspiró. Se chupó el labio inferior.

-Estabas realmente hermosa aquella vez –reconoció. Sus mejillas se colorearon-. Quiero decir, eres hermosa todo el tiempo, pero…

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Aang. Estoy halagada…

-Es la verdad –Aang suspiró-. Supongo que es por eso que desconfiaba de Zuko, antes. Digo, sus dos ojos todavía funcionan, ¿no?

-Supongo. Pero ya te dije. No puedes evitar quien te gusta y quién no. Quizás a él simplemente no le van las chicas de la Tribu Agua –levantó su nariz en el aire-. No todos pueden tener buen gusto.

Aang rió.

-Buena esa –arqueó las cejas-. Supongo que no puedo prohibirte que vayas, ¿o sí?

-Los amigos no dan ordenes a sus amigos, Aang.

Los labios de él se movieron nerviosamente.

-Amigos. Claro –a ella se le cayó el alma a los pies al verlo levantarse lentamente-. Creo que me iré a la cama, ahora.

-... De acuerdo –asintió-. Buenas noches, Aang.

-Buenas noches, Katara.

* * *

Las lágrimas no la alcanzaron hasta que estuvo a la mitad de las escaleras. Oscurecieron su vista y engancharon su respiración, pero siguió caminando. Se impulsó a sí misma por los fríos y oscuros pasillos con una mano contra la piedra. Detrás de esas pesadas puertas había todo un capítulo de su vida del que acababa de despedirse, enviado a la cama, y estaba hecho de días soleados y látigos de agua y besitos y pingüino-trineos. De todas las amenazas de las que había creído proteger a Aang, nunca había imaginado protegerlo de sí misma.

Una figura oscura apareció justo adelante: Zuko. Salió de la habitación de Toph y se detuvo a medio andar. Se miraron fijamente por un momento. Él parecía casi asustado, como si le hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo y temiera el castigo. Pero entonces ella se dio cuenta que ella probablemente se viera terrible, y se fregó los ojos con su puño y se enderezó. Se adelantó.

-¿Toph está bien? –preguntó con una voz que sonaba demasiado espesa incluso para sus propios oídos.

Él parpadeó. Señaló el interior de la habitación con la cabeza.

-Se, eh, durmió por fin.

Katara asintió. Su cabeza se balanceó sobre su cuello como el de una muñeca. Se sentía pesada y llena. Toph yacía tumbada en el piso, con solo una manta separándola del suelo, con la otra manta descartada. Unos leves ronquidos escapaban de la boca abierta de Toph. Katara habló en un susurro.

-Eso es bueno. Eso es realmente bueno. Buen trabajo.

-…Gracias –se acomodó sobre sus pies-. He estado pensando –tragó saliva-, iré contigo. Pero tienes que prometer nunca mirar dentro de mi cabeza.

-No lo haré –se abrazó los brazos-. No es como disfrute hacerlo, de todos modos. No se siente bien.

Él asintió.

-Seguro –se movió un poquito a su alrededor; ella sintió su mirada como dos brasas calientes sobre su rostro-. ¿Te, eh…? ¿Te las…?

-No. No me lastimaste –se recostó contra la puerta y observó la respiración de Toph-. Lamento haberte arrojado por la borda. No _por la borda_, supongo, pero tú sabes –hizo un gesto con la muñeca para imitar la manera en que lo había enviado volando-. Sabía que regresarías. Siempre regresas.

Él se recostó contra el lado opuesto del marco de la puerta.

-Supongo que siempre lo hago.

-Justo cuando menos lo espero, me vuelvo y ahí estás –sonrió-. Es realmente algo molesto.

Toph se agitó en sueños. Ellos se tensaron. La maestra tierra se sentó. Se frotó los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. El cabello salía disparado en todas direcciones.

-Tuve un sueño raro.

Entraron en la habitación, desplazándose de la puerta como dos piedras que de repente son liberadas por un chorro de agua. Katara se arrodilló.

-¿Qué era, Toph?

-Era sobre un oso ornitorrinco púrpura de cuatrocientos pies de alto con cuernos rosados y alas de plata.

La ceja sana de Zuko se arqueó. Se agachó.

-Eso es... muy detallado.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Estábamos intentando hallar la manera para parar tus ronquidos –respondió Katara.

-Buen intento, Dulzura –Toph se acostó-. ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Es culpa de Chispitas?

Katara se enjugó los ojos.

-No. Yo solo… -parpadeó con fuerza-. Acabo de hablar con Aang.

-Lo tomó bastante mal, ¿no? –los ojos de Toph se cerraron-. La parte de que no te gusta, digo –Katara se sonrojó y esquivó los ojos de Zuko. Toph bostezó-. No tienes que decírmelo. Puedo adivinarlo –se estiró y Zuko agarró la manta y se la puso encima-. Gracias, Chispitas –bostezó de nuevo, y cuando habló su voz era más lenta, y pausada-. Vas a estar bien, Katara. Chispitas te ve a cuidar mientras estén fuera.

-Así es –confirmó Zuko. Acomodó la manta debajo de la barbilla de ella-. No dejaré que nada pase.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado… -Toph frunció el ceño. Su voz se había afinado incluso más, somnolienta-. Se meterá con tus cosas… te dirá que esta limpiando… madre total…

-Seré buena, Toph –Replicó Katara-. Lo intentaré mucho.

-Nada de jugar a los dados –murmuró Toph-. Todos son tramposos…

-Nada de apuestas –aseveró Zuko-. Lo prometo.

-Y Azula… -Toph arrugó el entrecejo en sueños-. Azula siempre miente…

-Lo sé, Campeona. Duérmete.

-No estoy cansada... –Toph se giró sobre su costado y atrajo sus rodillas contra su panza-. Descanso mis ojos.

Katara le palmeó la mano.

-Toph, eres ciega.

-… pensé que te tenía… esta vez… -Toph la sorprendió y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Puede que quizás lo logren…

-Por supuesto que lo lograremos –reafirmó Zuko. Le dedicó su sonrisita rara-. Somos el Espíritu Azula y la Dama Pintada. Podemos con ellos.

La mención de la Dama Pintada hizo que Katara quisiese acostarse. Y lo hizo, estirando su cuerpo junto al de Toph y usando su propio brazo como almohada. Se acurrucó cerca de la otra chica y la abrazó.

-¿Así está bien, Toph?

-… Chispitas es más caliente.

Katara le dio un pellizco. Zuko miró al suelo. Se sentó contra la pared y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Katara cerró los ojos él estaba mirando a las dos chicas todavía. Cuando los abrió al amanecer, alguien había metido una almohada debajo de su cuello y había puesto otra manta encima de ella. Y Zuko durmió hasta muy tarde.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido. Después de que Iroh se los hubiera pedido amablemente, el grupo permitió que Akna y Xiao Zhi regresaran. Esta vez trajeron obsequios: comida de más, medicina, vendas, sopa fresca, hilos y agujas, y mantas sanas para reemplazar las rotas. También trajeron un entrenamiento mejor. Akna le enseñó a Katara una variedad de técnicas nuevas que le habían dejado la cabeza punzando de dolor pero que cumplía la función de incapacitar al enemigo mucho más rápido, como una especie de sangre control que ponía a dormir y una forma de congelar la circulación de los brazos de alguien para que no pudiera atacar. (La técnica funcionaba igual de bien con las piernas; Katara disfrutó de un placer bastante malintencionado haciendo caer a Akna). Siguió practicando consigo misma, también, usando la meditación que Akna le había enseñado. Xiao Zhi entrenaba a Zuko y a Katara sin misericordia; bajo su tutela Katara aprendió a hacer un relámpago aumentado con el pulpo de cinco tentáculos, después algo que Xiao Zhi llamaba la telaraña, luego una bola con la forma de un hilo que crepitaba con luz y calor. Zuko no podía manejar el relámpago más que unas pocas veces en una tarde sin lastimarse a sí mismo; se chupaba los dedos cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo.

-Sería inteligente esconder estas técnicas mientras estén en el palacio –advirtió Iroh-. Úsenlas solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Cuanto menos Azula y mi hermano sepan sobre sus habilidades, mejor.

Iroh los instruyó en la ubicación de los pasadizos secretos del palacio: uno entre las recámaras privadas del Señor y la Señora del Fuego; el pasaje desde la recámara del Señor del Fuego a la bóveda del palacio; la entrada secundaria desde el salón del trono; la ruta que atravesaba las Catacumbas Huesos de Dragón hacia el río secreto bajo el palacio.

-No importa dónde esté detenido el Mecánico, es típico que una copia de los planes de batalla, incluyendo los planes del arma, estén o en posesión de mi hermano o de la Princesa Azula –advirtió Iroh por encima de la cena-. Pero dónde los esconden es lo peliagudo. Mi hermano es esencialmente un hombre haragán; delega la autoridad en los demás porque eso lo hace sentir más poderoso. Eso explica porque le fue tan fácil a Azula engañarlo sobre el Avatar. Puede haber dejado los planes en su oficina y haberlos olvidado ¡O puede haberlos dejado en su habitación, debajo de la almohada!

Katara y Zuko se estremecieron. Iroh rió para sí mismo, luego su rostro adoptó una seriedad mortal.

-En verdad, mi hermano probablemente haya escondido los planes en la bóveda del palacio. Para poder entrar, tendrán que crear un relámpago con sumo cuidado. Sus habilidades de tormenta control serán útiles. De hecho, la entrada a la bóveda es una de las razones por las cuales los entrenamos en esta técnica.

_Así que era por eso_. Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo para que podamos robar una bóveda?

-Y para que puedan destruir cualquier cosa en su camino –añadió Iroh-. Juntos, son mejor creando el relámpago que Azula –suspiró-. Esperemos que los planes estén en la bóveda, y no con ella.

-Ahora Ozai sabe que Azula le mintió –recalcó Zuko-. ¿Crees que todavía confía en ella?

-Azula puede ser muy persuasiva, sobrino mío –replicó Iroh, arqueando una ceja espesa-. Y mi hermano tiene menos experiencia con su traición que tú o yo.

-¿Dónde escondería Azula los planes? –preguntó Katara. se giró hacia Zuko-. Eres su hermano. ¿Dónde guarda sus cosas?

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-No sé. Nunca me metí con sus cosas.

Sokka se enderezó. Hizo un ademán con su boomerang.

-¿Qué clase de hermano eres? ¡Debes haber hecho un poco de fisgoneo, alguna vez!

Zuko meneó la cabeza.

-Azula mantiene sus cosas ordenadas. Se hubiera dado cuenta si tocaba algo alguna vez –suspiró-. Si entramos en su cuarto, tendremos que dejar todo justo como estaba.

Toph bufó.

-Buena suerte. No lleves a Katara contigo.

-¡Toph!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eres tan sigilosa como el tren de Ba Sing Se!

-¡Puedo ser sigilosa! ¡Era sigilosa cuando me convertí en la Dama Pintada! ¡Y fui sigilosa cuando tomé el pergamino de agua control!

-Oh sí, eso fue hábil –admitió Iroh-. Debes de tener dedos muy ligeros.

-¿Qué pergamino de agua control? –inquirió Toph.

-Sí, Katara, ¿Qué pergamino de agua control? –quiso saber su padre.

-El que robó de unos piratas –respondió Zuko. Cuando ella le disparó dagas de hielo con la mirada, cambió de tono rápidamente-. Quiero decir, realmente lo necesitaba. Apenas podía hacer el látigo de agua.

_-¡Zuko!_

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo te vi!

Su mandíbula se desencajó. Repentinamente, tuvo ganas de golpearlo; no con agua sino con su mano desnuda.

-¿Me estabas _mirando_?

-Sí, eso no es espeluznante –sostuvo Sokka, examinándose las uñas-. Para nada espeluznante…

-¿Cómo crees que te encontré? ¿Con mi nariz?

-No, ese hubiera sido el shirshiu –reconoció Katara.

Iroh ronroneó.

-Ah. Jun. Que tiempos aquellos.

Toph se giró a Aang.

-Ustedes eran un completo desastre antes de que yo apareciera, ¿no es así?

* * *

Finalmente, la noche llegó cuando era tiempo de partir. Todas las preparaciones pasado ese punto se volvieron repetición. Iroh tocó el cuerno sungi y Katara preparó los platos preferidos de todos (Aang incluso ligó su propia tarta especial de crema de huevo). Verificó y re-verificó su mochila. Iroh dijo que no necesitarían mucho, solo lo esencial, pero se encontró obsesionándose con cuanta sopa necesitarían, cuanto dinero, cuantas raciones. Dobló y re-dobló su vestido azul hasta que las arrugas se hicieron derechas y permanentes. Las ropas de la Nación del Fuego eran las mejores para esta situación, pero mantuvo su collar. Se acomodó el cabello. Apagó la lámpara. Salió de la habitación.

En la cocina, El Duque, Teo y Haru le obsequiaron un diminuto pergamino.

-¿Salsa de cacahuate?

-Salsa de cacahuate explosiva –corrigió Teo.

-Queríamos que pudieras hacer una bomba con las cosas que quizás encuentres en el palacio –contó Haru. Se encogió de hombros-. Nunca se sabe.

-Fue mi idea –aseguró El Duque, sorbiendo la nariz-. Jet dice… Jet _decía _que tienes que trabajar con lo que tienes.

Ella sonrió.

-Es una idea genial –admitió-. Muchas gracias. A todos –los abrazó a todos por vez.

El siguiente fue el turno de Akna. Abrazó a Katara y anunció:

-Tu padre y yo apostamos que habrán terminado todo en menos de una semana. Así que después del tercer día, cuando tengan los planes, tómense un agradable descanso. Quiero ganar el total.

A pesar de sí misma, Katara se rió. _Tres días. Sí, claro._ Ignoró el helado bulto de pavor que se endurecía lentamente en su estómago.

-Daré lo mejor de mí –asintió. Sonrió con tensión-. Cuida a mi papá.

-Sabes que lo haré.

Xiao Zhi vino después.

-Eres una verdadera hija de la Tribu Agua –exclamó, inhalando su pipa-. El agua es el elemento del cambio. Cuando encuentres un obstáculo, fluye a su alrededor. Y recuerda que a veces un hilillo de agua es tan efectivo como un maremoto –le dio un golpecito en el pecho con su pipa-. No temas la tormenta en tu interior –prosiguió Xiao Zhi, entornando sus pálidos ojos-. Tu ira es un don. Aférrate a ella. Puede que te la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que sea necesario cuando llegue el momento.

Katara tragó saliva.

-Eh, gracias.

Xiao Zhi sonrió.

-No hay nadie mejor que ustedes dos para esta misión. Recuerda eso.

-Lo haremos –intervino Zuko.

-Y tú –continuó Xiao Zhi, dirigiéndose a él-. Mantén ese relámpago lejos de tu corazón.

-Sí, señora.

-Nada de _señora_ conmigo. Andando –Xiao Zhi se giró y comenzó a alejarse-. Y no metan la pata. Odiaría tener que enviar al agrio de mi hermano tras de ustedes dos.

Zuko frunció el ceño, luego se volvió hacia los demás.

-Supongo que esta es…

-¿Necesitan un aventón? –Las figuras de Aang y Appa emborronaron el cielo nocturno. El bisonte estaba sin su armadura – Aang quería que fuesen todos juntos, por eso la había quitado. Apretó los labios-. Más pronto estén allí, más pronto regresaran.

-Tiene razón –afirmó Hakoda-. Vamos –y le extendió la mano a su hija para ayudarla a subir a la silla.

Aang subió atravesando las nubes y durante el viaje Katara se concentró en el anonimato de aquellas figuras de blanco fantasmal. Ahí arriba ellos podían ser nubes sobre cualquier país, no sobre la Nación del Fuego o el Polo Sur sino cualquier lado, porque las nubes siempre se estaban moviendo y podían acabar en una tormenta o en una lluvia con sol para cualquiera. Era por eso que los Nómades Aire tenían sus casas en cada rincón del mundo, supuso. Eran como las nubes. Volaban con el viento. Pertenecían a todos lados, y a ninguno. Y ahora se habían ido.

_No esta vez. __Nunca más de nuevo._ Observó a Aang retorciendo las nubes a su alrededor mientras Appa se agachaba y planeaba. El viento levantó su cabello. Allí arriba, el aire ya no olía a verano. _¿Es la última vez que me voy a sentar en esta silla? ¿Es la última vez que veré las estrellas tan de cerca?_

-Ya nos alejamos lo suficiente –anunció Iroh quedamente.

-¿Estás seguro? –Inquirió Sokka-. Porque podemos acercarnos más…

-Cualquier acercamiento más y podrían descubrirnos –convino Iroh-. Tu hermana y mi sobrino tienen que hacer el resto del camino solos.

Hakoda respiró hondo. Buscó la mano de Katara.

-Se cuidadosa –dijo. Sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas sin derramar y sus manos parecían secas y demasiado viejas donde aferraban a las de ella-. No dejes que tu temperamento te controle. Se agradable, pero no temas sacar la basura si tienes que hacerlo.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Papá…

Él la abrazó.

-Eres lo mejor de mí –aseveró contra su cabello-. Todo lo que he hecho alguna vez palidece en comparación a haberte ayudado a llegar a este mundo.

Ella se secó los ojos.

-Yo… yo soy muy afortunada de que seas mi papá.

Él le besó la frente.

-Gracias por decir eso –Hakoda miró a Zuko-. Te llevas la mitad de mi corazón, hijo –le advirtió-. No lo rompas.

Zuko inclinó la cabeza.

-Sí, señor.

-Y… mantén tus muñecas flojas cuando trabajes con esas espadas. No trabes los codos.

Zuko cabeceó.

-Claro. Gracias.

Iroh le tocó el hombro a ella. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Zuko y bajó la voz.

-Zuko necesita tiempo –avisó el viejo general-. Mi sobrino es como una fina botella de ryu-nyuu. Necesita el tiempo exacto de fermentación. Entonces cuando lo abras, ¡es exactamente lo que pediste! –Iroh acomodó un rizo de su cabello y lo acomodó contra su cabeza-. Es diferente ahora, y tú también. No es el chico que conocías, y tú no eres la bonita chiquita parada sobre un glaciar –arqueó las cejas-. ¡En cualquier caso, estás incluso más bonita!

Las orejas de Katara ardieron. A sus espaldas, Zuko dijo:

-Tío, la estás avergonzando.

-Sí, Viejo, la estás poniendo en un pequeño aprieto –observó Toph. Se frotó los ojos-. Deja algo para el resto de nosotros, ¿sabes?

Iroh sonrió.

-Tienes razón como siempre, Señorita Toph –miró a Zuko-. Intenta no quemar el té. Y recuerda descansar bastante. Un hombre necesita descanso.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tío… -rodeó al hombre con sus brazos-. Regresaré –prometió.

De repente, Iroh devolvió el abrazo. Katara vio los músculos sobresalir en sus brazos

-Ten cuidado, hijo mío –pidió-. Se bueno. Y recuerda quién eres.

-Lo haré –se apartó-. Eso me recuerda –metió la mano en su faja y sacó algo que brilló dorado a la luz de las estrellas. Tomó la mano de Toph y lo puso ahí. Katara vio lo que parecía una corona bastante antigua de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko cerró los deditos de Toph sobre ella y se arrodilló frente a ella. se balanceó con los movimientos de Appa-. Es una reliquia de la Nación del Fuego –instruyó-. El Señor del Fuego Sozin usó esta corona, y se la dio al Avatar Roku antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento. Quiero que tú te la q… quiero que tú la tengas. Hasta que regrese.

Rodaron lágrimas por las pálidas mejillas de Toph.

-Chispitas… no puedo…

-Me la quitarán en el palacio –rebatió Zuko-. De esta forma sabré dónde está. Y puedes devolvérmela después.

Ella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

-No. No quiero. No quiero tenerla. No quiero que tú...

Zuko parpadeó con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Cuando habló su voz salió ronca.

-Ey. Vamos. ¿Quién es la Campeona del Torneo de Tierra Control?

-… Yo.

-¿Quién es la Bandida Ciega?

-… Mí.

-¿Quién va a ocuparse de la única familia que tengo? –Toph se sorbió la nariz y cabeceó. Zuko apoyó una mano en su cabeza-. Ahora no le causes problemas al Tío Iroh –le pidió-. Y lávate los pies. Y no comas nada raro –se acercó una pulgada, le apretaba la mano con fuerza-. Y si sientes a Azula cerca, corres hacia el otro lado. ¿Me oyes? –su voz tembló y sus dedos se pusieron blancos sobre el pelo de ella-. _Corres hacia el otro lado_.

-Chispitas… -Toph como que se dejó caer contra él y él la abrazó.

-Como un topo-tejón –insistió-. Solo ve bajo tierra donde no puedan atraparte.

-Todavía estoy enojada por lo de mis pies –porfió Toph entre lágrimas-. Todavía estoy enojada y voy a hacer que me lo pagues…

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Regresaré y te cargaré por todos lados todo el tiempo.

Sokka se acercó gateando hasta ellos y lentamente sacó a Toph de entre los brazos de Zuko. Zuko le alisaba el cabello mientras se alejaba; Sokka la dejó sobre su regazo. Inspiró hondo.

-Entonces. Esto es incómodo.

Zuko casi rió.

-Cuidaré de ella.

-Ni un rasguño. Lo digo en serio, Zuko. Ni un rasguño.

-Ni un rasguño.

-Porque voy a trabajar en mi esgrima y si me entero de lo contrario…

-Lo sé.

Sokka asintió. Se volvió hacia Katara.

-Y tú. Te quiero, pero deja de ser tan peste. Solo enfurecerá más a Azula y a Ozai, y entonces tendrás verdaderos problemas.

Katara cabeceó.

-Tú tambien. No arruines las cosas con Suki.

-Oh, no lo hará –aseveró Suki-. Me aseguraré de ello –la guerrera Kyoshi se giró a Zuko-. Y ey, tú. Si ves a Azula, dile que le mando saludos.

Zuko dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Nunca me disculpe por lo de tu aldea…

-Oh, Chispitas. Como si tú y tu colita de caballo pudieran contener a Kyoshi –le hizo un ademán desdeñoso-. Tú simplemente ve ahí y dale a esa mocosa petulante lo que se merece. Entonces estaremos a mano.

-Seguro –Zuko se echó las espadas y su mochila al hombro. Se colocó la caperuza. Juntos, fueron hasta Aang. Después de un momento, dejo de retorcer las nubes y los miró fijamente. Zuko se arrodilló ante él, con las palmas contra la silla de montar.

-Por favor no hagas esto –le rogó en voz baja-. Por favor no… Por favor, no me envíes lejos.

Los ojos de Aang se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te estoy desterrando, Zuko.

-Finalmente te encontré…

-Y me encontrarás de nuevo –Aang sonrió-. Sin importar a donde vaya, sin importar que tan lejos o el tiempo que tome, siempre me encontrarás.

Zuko levantó el rostro. Katara vio lágrimas escapar de su ojo sano.

-Tienes razón –admitió con la voz quebrada-. Sin importar cuanto tiempo o que tan lejos.

-Zuko nunca se rinde –concedió Aang.

-No sin dar pelea –añadió Zuko. Y luego su ojo sano se agrandó cuando Aang chocó con el; envolviéndolo con sus magros bracitos y apretándolo. Y él devolvió el abrazo.

-Necesito al Espíritu Azul –persistió Aang con fiereza-. Me rescataste de Zhao y atravesaste una ventisca cargándome y me ayudaste a atravesar todas esas trampas y necesito que lo hagas de nuevo por Katara.

-Lo haré –prometió Zuko-. No te fallaré.

Por encima del hombro de Zuko, Aang se volvió a Katara. Él parecía muy joven de repente, como cuando habían perdido a Appa, justo antes de que las lágrimas fluyeran con ganas.

-No puedo perder a nadie más…

Katara los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos.

-No lo harás –afirmó-. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Va… -apenas podía respirar-. Va a estar bien… es solo por un ratito… -un sollozo salió por su garganta y sintió los brazos de Sokka alrededor de ella y Aang, luego los de Toph alrededor de ella y Zuko. Formaban un pequeño montón de gente llorando.

-Quiero agradecerte –empezó Zuko-. Dejaste que me quedara y…

-Oh, solo cállate y dame la mano, Zuko –interrumpió Sokka.

-Somos tan maricones –indicó Toph. Se secó los ojos con la manga-. No podemos salvar el mundo si seguimos portándonos como bebes llorones.

-Los quiero –dijo Katara-. Los quiero a todos, y…

-Oh, hermanita, por favor no empieces –cortó Sokka, tragando-. No puedo manejarlo si empiezas…

-Estaremos todos juntos de nuevo –aseguró Aang-. Lo presiento.

-Yo también.

-Conmigo somos tres –señaló Toph.

-Tienes razón –accedió Katara-. Vamos a lograrlo –y en el momento en que se puso de pie se sintió fuerte, pero cuando se giró a ver las dos sogas colgando desde la silla de Appa y hacia lo desconocido que estaba al atravesar las nubes, algo en su interior tembló y verdaderas lágrimas salieron y exclamó-: No puedo –el temor helado que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora tomó control sobre sus venas y sus miembros se volvieron de gelatina y su piel se le volvió de gallina. Se imaginó celdas secas y guantes de Dai Li y la sonrisa de Azula. La amenaza se volvía real por primera vez-. No puedo hacerlo. Era una idea estúpida. No puedo dejarte. Esto está mal.

-No, no lo está –contradijo Zuko, detrás de ella. Se paró-. Esto es lo correcto. Y ambos sabemos que tuve problemas haciendo lo correcto, antes –se acercó-. Necesito tu ayuda.

Su vista se volvió borrosa.

-No puedo…

-Esa es una mentira –miraron fijamente las sogas. El viento enjugó sus lágrimas-. Te conozco. Y sé lo que puedes hacer –y él levantó una soga-. Puedes hacer esto –se balanceó fuera de la silla de montar de Appa, parándose cuidadosamente sobre los dedos del pie-. Vamos.

Katara negó con la cabeza. Su propia soga parecía tan lejana ahora. Su mano no la alcanzaría. Solamente podía quedarse en su lugar. Pero entonces Zuko extendió su mano y le advirtió:

-Agárrate fuerte.

Y esto fue más fácil, aunque no sabía por qué. Él agarre de él parecía seguro y de repente pararse no era tan difícil. Lo rodeó por los hombros con los brazos y él le rodeó los de ella. Debajo de su oreja, el corazón de él saltaba como un conejo-canguro. Él estaba asustado. Pero lo estaba haciendo de todas formas. Y eso era suficiente.

-Deséennos suerte –rogó Zuko, y se dejó ir.

El descenso fue muy rápido, y solo tambalearon un poquito cuando golpearon el suelo. Sintió a Zuko darle un tirón a la cuerda dos veces. Algo entre las sombras se movió y de repente la nube del tamaño de Appa desapareció, solo un gemido en el viento. Estaban solos con su tarea. Y por un largo tiempo permanecieron allí parados, recordando como respirar, enjugándose las lágrimas en la camisa o el pelo del otro, aferrándose al último pedazo de casa y de todo lo que importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/T: _Un poco lacrimógeno el cáp, no? Pero, en fin, sé que se pone mejor, lástima que va a haber que esperar. Porque me voy a encagar de BelO ya que se acaba, así que cuando llegue al cáp 7 de dicho fic, nos veremos por aqui ;) Fueron 28 páginas malditas... así que más vale que les haya gustado! mentira, xP Jaja, vieron que en la partecita Kataang ella está pensando en Zuko :3! _

_Gracias:_ Rashel Shiru, kuchiki mabel, Donthurt, azrasel _(Gracias por leer! bueno, un cap por vez, pero ya ves, ahora van a ser dos seguidos de BelO y después puro MT. Un besote! Gracias de nuevo!),_ Murtilla_(Yo también creo que Aang es para Toph, es una lástima que Bryan y Mike no hayan pensado igual :( La dejaron solita, jajaj. Beso! Gracias por leer y comentar!),_ Mizuhi-Chan, vane.zutara, Kasumi Shinomori y :) _**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**_

_Y Como ven! Ganó Chispitas! XP JAJA, GRACIAS ! :)_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Este capítulo es un respiro entre los sucesos del Templo del Aire del Oeste y la búsqueda del arma. Me la pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, y habla casi enteramente de la cultura de la Nación del Fuego. Van a pasar más cosas la próxima vez, lo juro. Mientras tanto, disfruten el té y la pareja.**

**Agradecimientos: Sin las capturas de pantalla de la gente de Avatar Wiki, no hubiera tenido mucha noción del diseño de la capital. ¡Gracias! También, Malena-sama me proveyó con arte nuevo, y pueden verlo haciendo clic en mi perfil. Y por último pero no menos importante, OrePookPook dibujo el traje nuevo de Katara, y pueden verlo haciendo clic en mi perfil.**

* * *

Son las palabras más tranquilas las que provocan tormenta. Pensamientos que vienen en las patas de las palomas son los que guían el mundo** -- **_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por unas cuantas horas. Zuko tendía a adelantarse un poco; sus piernas eran más largas y parecía estar buscando algo. Pero encontraron solamente sapos-mapache croando y gorjeando en la noche. Katara supuso que era temporada de apareamiento --los sapos macho parecían muy insistentes en cuanto a la calidad de sus hojas de nenúfar. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho para decir, excepto que por primera vez Katara vio manchitas de luz verdosa danzarinas parpadeando en su vista y haciendo detener su andar solo para mirarlas.

-Son luciérnagas de fuego (1) –Explicó Zuko-. Solo salen en verano.

-¿Pican?

-No, no pican, solo brillan –frunció el ceño-. ¿Nunca las habías visto?

-En el Polo Sur no hay muchos bichos realmente.

Él asintió. Pareció considerar algo por un momento, luego levantó la palma. Una pequeña llama apareció allí. Las luciérnagas se reunieron, revoloteando alrededor del fuego como una multitud de estrellas circundando un sol, como los gráficos de la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong decían que hacían.

-Ven a ver.

Con cautela -- _¿Por qué me preocupan unos espantosos bichos?_ -- Katara se acercó al grupito de luciérnagas que zumbaba alrededor de la mano de Zuko. Sus cuerpos brillantes se daban unos contra otros. Katara soltó una risita. Se encontró agachándose, con las cejas peligrosamente cercas de la llama. Los bichitos zumbantes y brillantes le recordaron algo:

-¡La cueva de los Dos Enamorados!

El fuego de Zuko se extinguió.

-¿Qué?

Ahora estaban en la oscuridad, la única luz venía de las estrellas y las luciérnagas.

-Nos perdimos en un túnel camino a Omashu –explayó-. Unos músicos viajantes nos contaron sobre esta cueva especial hecha por Oma y Shu para poder estar juntos y nos dijeron que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era confiar en el amor y…

-¿Qué tiene que ver con las luciérnagas?

-¡Ya llegaba a eso! Nuestra linterna se apagó y de repente unos cristales comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad.

-… ¿Cómo Ba Sing Se?

Katara asintió lentamente.

-Sí, supongo –arrugó el entrecejo. Una brisa fresca se levantó por encima del estanque a su derecha. Juncos cola de lémur hicieron un ruido parecido al frufrú-. Parece hace tanto tiempo. Fue antes de conocerla a Toph siquiera.

Zuko cabeceó. Una sombra de dolor cruzó su rostro por solo un instante. Después su ceja sana se contrajo.

-¿Aceptaron direcciones de un grupo de músicos que les dijo que confiaran en el amor?

Katara levantó las manos en el aire y pasó a su lado, empujándolo.

-¡Solamente porque tanques de la Nación del Fuego nos estaban persiguiendo!

Un momento después, él la siguió.

Cerca del amanecer, su constante marcha al noroeste mostró las chimeneas del puerto. Desde ahí fue fácil: Zuko parecía saber a dónde iba y apuró el paso hasta que el puerto estuvo debajo de ellos y el pasto a sus pies parecía ser el último pedazo de follaje en millas. Las piedras blancas de la plaza todavía cargaban con unas cuantas cicatrices de la batalla del Día del Sol Negro: torrecillas rotas, huecos en las piedras. Katara intentó contar los botes en el puerto pero aún estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Se ve tan diferente con toda la gente –comentó Katara. Se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas. Sus pies se lo agradecieron-. Supongo que debimos haber sabido que algo andaba mal cuando no había ningún barco atracado aquí.

Zuko no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar fijamente el puerto. Suspiró.

-He estado pensando –abrió y cerró las manos, pasando su peso de un pie al otro-. Ozai me dijo que mi madre estaba viva. O que podía estarlo. Si te pregunta, dile que la estoy buscando. Dile que necesitaba dinero para comprar un pasaje en un buque y que lo único que sabía hacer era té.

-Pero tú no sabes _como hacer té_ –replicó Katara-. Y si tu papá me está interrogando, creo que tendré cosas más grandes de las que preocuparme.

-Pero la historia del Tío Iroh no tiene sentido –insistió Zuko-. Si Aang me había d… Si Aang quería que yo me fuera, yo hubiera ido a buscarla. La única razón por la que me quedaría en la Nación del Fuego sería para hacer dinero suficiente para viajar.

-Haciendo té –ella arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y qué hago yo en este plan?

-¿Qué plan?

-¿El falso? ¿Dónde vas a buscar a tu mamá?

Zuko parpadeó.

-Tú estás… no sé. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo estoy… -pensó Katara. Si no estaría con Aang y los demás, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué haría?-. Estoy tratando de volver a casa –respondió-. Es un largo camino hasta el Polo Sur sin un bisonte volador, así que supongo que necesitaría trabajar para llegar ahí, también.

-Así que ambos estamos trabajando. Juntos.

Katara hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no es la mejor mentira, pero no ser bueno para mentir no es exactamente algo malo –se sacó los zapatos de una patada, juntó algo de agua y envolvió sus pies con ella. Una fría energía curadora los cubrió. Suspiró-. Gracias a Dios…

Zuko se balanceó de nuevo.

-Deberíamos seguir.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me duelen los pies.

-Nos dejaran dormir una vez que lleguemos.

-¿Quién dice?

-Digo yo. Vamos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Katara encorchó el agua en su cantimplora doble y se puso de pie cansinamente. Zuko reanudó su posición al frente. Detrás de él, ella puso los ojos bizcos y sacó la lengua. Cuando el se giró, le sonrió brillantemente y exclamó:

-¡Adelante, te sigo!

* * *

El sol sin cesar empezó a escalar más y más mientras ellos pasaban entre fábricas y barrios fabriles. Zuko los mantenía apartados de las calles principales donde hombres y mujeres iban hacia su trabajo; tomaba callejones y más de una vez sospechó que estaba perdido. Pero a medida que avanzaban el olor del puerto se hacía más fuerte y el viento que venía del agua más fresco; oyó a los tucanes. Llegaron ante un arco rojo con un único cartel que caracterizaba una ostra abierta para mostrar su perla. Era casi como tierna, como una boca abierta riendo. La señal chirrió con la brisa. Zuko se paró debajo de ella e hizo una mueca.

-Llegamos.

La condujo por lo que parecía un barrio doméstico y corriente --si no pobre. Katara descubrió un montón de tienditas con sus perfectamente corrientes verandas y lámparas, y lo que parecía ser apartamentos encima. Futones colgados en las barandillas. Observó a las mujeres colgando la ropa en los tendederos entre los edificios. Le recordó a la Tercera Parte de Ba Sing Se --nada grandioso, pero sí funcional.

-Creí que habías dicho que era un barrio rico.

-Yo…

-¡Ey! –un hombre apareció en el medio de la calle. Estaba un poquito relleno y parecía tener problemas para caminar. Sus pies se movían en una dirección, pero él se movía en otra. Levantó un dedo tembloroso hacia Zuko-. ¿No eres tú…?

-No –cortó Zuko, y siguió caminando. Un instante después, Katara se acordó de seguirlo.

-¿Ese tipo estaba… _borracho_? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Es muy probable.

-Pero… es de _mañana._

-Sí. Bueno –Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz-. Bienvenida al Distrito de la Ostra.

Encontrar el Perico-Gorrión Azul no les tomó mucho. Era un edificio de tres pisos de estuco que se asentaba frente a otro edificio mucho más grande llamado "La Chimenea" que asemejaba estar cerrada. (Ciertamente, mayormente todo parecía estar cerrado. Katara vio un verdulero armando su toldo, pero aparte de él el distrito entero parecía estar durmiendo). Zuko le informó que ese era el sauna de los Dai Li, mencionando algo sobre ser exclusivamente para hombres (la había pasado mal creyéndose eso) y luego se volvió para la casa de té. El Perico-Gorrión Azul tenía una señal con el epónimo pájaro grabado en la superficie con una linterna roja apagada debajo de ella, y una veranda cruzada de madera oscura. Como los demás escaparates parecía estar cerrado.

-¿Qué pasa con esta ciudad? –clamó Katara. Fue hasta la ventana y echó un vistazo dentro. Estaba quieto y oscuro. Alguien había colocado las sillas dada vueltas sobre las mesas de modo que las patas quedaban en el aire. Motas de polvo se deslizaron por una angulosa línea de luz solar matutina. Atravesó los dedos por los huecos del mosquitero de la ventana-. No hay nada abierto. ¡Pensé que los maestros fuego se levantaban con el sol! ¿Es que ésta gente es simplemente haragana?

-El distrito no, eh, empieza realmente a moverse hasta el anochecer –explicó Zuko-. Cuando el silbato de la fábrica suena.

-¿Por q…?

-¡Ey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Estamos cerrados!

Se volvieron para ver a un anciano pequeñito subiendo a toda prisa por la calle, con dos grandes sacos en cada brazo. Estaba completamente calvo a excepción de un mechón muy corto de pelo blanco saliéndole de detrás de las orejas lo que le hizo acordar a Momo. Aceleró el paso y se apuró debajo de la veranda.

-¿No me oyeron? Estamos ce… -se detuvo cuando Zuko se giró a él. Sus cejas blancas se alzaron alto en su arrugada frente con manchas de sol-. ¡Oh! Tú eres…

-Lee –interrumpió Zuko-. Lee y Kuma.

Katara resistió el impulso de patearlo. Ella era perfectamente capaz de elegir su propio nombre falso, muchas gracias, y sucedía que le gustaba Zafiro Fuego. ¿De dónde sacó que podía elegir todas las cosas de espionaje y furtividad sin ella?

-Claro –consintió el anciano-. Lee y Kuma. Bueno, Lee y Kuma, por favor entren –sacó una gran llave de su bolsillo y la usó para abrir la puerta-. Sí, sí, entren, deben estar muy cansados, entren… -lo siguieron al interior. El anciano cerró la puerta tras de si, echó un vistazo por la ventana, dejó caer las bolsas y se inclinó gravemente ante Zuko.

Zuko retrocedió un paso.

-No tienes que hacer eso.

Sonriendo, el anciano se irguió lentamente y dijo:

-Bueno, no todos los días tengo un miembro de la familia real en mi casa de té. Al menos, no desde la última vez que tu Tío estuvo aquí –juntó sus palmas y se giró a Katara-. ¡Y tú! ¡Mis hermanos me hablaron de ti!

-¿Tus hermanos?

-¡Xu, Dock y Bushi! ¡Me contaron todo sobre ti!

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde había oído esos nombres antes? El anciano hizo la mímica de sacarse un sombrero. La palma de Katara dio contra su frente.

-Genial…

-¡Hiciste un muy buen trabajo como la Dama Pintada! ¡Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí! –Hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Mi nombre es Rari. Déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones. ¡Y deben de tener hambre! Tendré que... –Rari se escurrió hacia unas escaleras y las subió velozmente. Tenía el mismo dinamismo que la trinidad de sus hermanos. Siguieron sus piernas torcidas hasta el tercer piso del edificio. Rari le entregó a Zuko una llave-. Lamento que solo haya una para ambos, pero la que queda es la mía –argumentó-. ¡No se encierren!

Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

-¿Podemos solo descansar, ahora?

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Deberían de encontrar todo lo que necesitan dentro. El lavabo está al final del pasillo, por allá –señaló Rari-. ¡Los despertaré para trabajar si el silbato de la tarde no lo hace!

-¿No necesitamos alguna especie de entrenamiento? –preguntó Katara.

-¡Todo a su tiempo! –Rari empezó a bajar las escaleras-. ¡Primero, algo de té! ¡Y quizás algo de fruta! ¡Y ah, unas ricas bolas de masa guisada!

Katara y Zuko se inclinaron sobre la baranda y lo observaron descender las escaleras de vuelta al negocio. Rari rápidamente salió de su vista y se dirigió hacia lo que debía ser la zona de cocina

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –admitió Zuko.

* * *

Katara había vivido en un montón de lugares diferente desde que se había ido con Aang. Había dormido en el lomo de un bisonte volador, estado en un barco prisión, mantenido toda una casa de la Parte Alta en Ba Sing Se casi enteramente para sí, y sin ayuda organizó un Templo Aire cabeza abajo. Un departamento decadente en el distrito más haragán de la Capital de la Nación del Fuego no debería molestarla. Pero lo hacía.

-¿Por qué hay una sola habitación? –inquirió ella, señalando el cuarto. Alguien había dejado la puerta un poquito abierta y tirado por ahí un mosquitero cerca de un futón ancho. Un pequeño florero de orquídeas estaba sobre una mesita baja al lado.

-Porque mi Tío tiene un estúpido sentido del humor –Zuko sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la ropa de cama. Empezó a sacar un futón y mantas-. No importa. Dormiré aquí –arrojó el futón al suelo y tendió la manta encima.

-Oh. Gracias –Katara se ocupó en abrir las dos persianas de las enormes ventanas de la sala. Una daba a la calle; la otra encaraba un patio que Rari había dedicado a cultivar frutas y vegetales. Desde allí, podía ver los patios traseros y ventas de otros tres edificios. Nada se movía. Cerró las persianas y sumió a toda la habitación en la penumbra. Cuando se giró, Zuko la estaba mirando como si esperara que dijese algo.

-Entonces… lo hicimos.

-Cierto.

-Y ahora somos compañeros de habitación –decir las palabras falló en lograr el efecto deseado. Había esperado que al nombrar la fuente de su disconformidad, simplemente se evaporaría, pero todavía sentía un gran abismo de incomodidad entre ellos. _¿Por qué demonios accediste a esto? ¡Éste es el plan más estúpido en la historia de planes estúpidos! ¿Compartir un departamento con el tipo que te ató a un árbol? ¿Dejarse capturar por los Dai Li y lamerles las botas a la Loca y sus horripilantes amigas? ¿Robar la bóveda personal del Señor del Fuego? __¿Te has vuelto loca? _Señaló la habitación y puso su mejor sonrisa-. ¿Estás seguro que no lo quieres? Podemos hacer Piedra, Pa...

-Puedes quedártelo.

-Oh. Bueno. Gracias de nuevo –miró dentro de la habitación. Quería dormir, pero había algo que quería hacer primero.

-Eh, estaré… -levantó un pulgar hacia el pasillo y se odió por sonrojarse-. Si me disculpas.

Zuko no dijo nada. Cuando terminó en el baño --donde incluso el agua del grifo con boca de pez olía vagamente volcánica y sulfurosa -- él ya estaba en su futón, sin las botas, y acostado sobre un lado. Parecía completa y totalmente dormido. Esto era un consuelo, porque significaba que cuando ella cerró la puerta y gateó hasta su extraña cama en la extraña parte de un país aún más extraño, él no la escuchó empezar a llorar.

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de un trueno. Por un momento, Katara olvidó donde estaba -- el mosquitero era más que un poquito espeluznante. Pero entonces olió las orquídeas, el agua de mar y el humo del carbón y se acordó. Apartando la red, se deslizó fuera del futón y abrió las persianas de su única ventana. Supuso que ya sería de tarde, pero la tormenta lo hacía difícil de decir -- el cielo se había puesto de un extraño y vivo púrpura. Había poca gente desperdigada en las calles apresurándose de un lado a otro con paraguas de caña y papel cubriéndose las caras. El viento sopló y la lluvia le golpeó en el rostro. Se inclinó y se alejó de la ventana, cerrando las persianas. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una sala vacía.

Frunció el ceño. Abriendo el armario de la ropa de cama, encontró el futón de Zuko prolijamente enrollado con la manta doblada encima. Cruzó hacia la puerta delantera, tiró de ella y la encontró trabada. Nada.

-¿Hola? –su voz sonaba mucho más finita de lo que quería-. ¿_Hola_? –no hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera Rari parecía estar presente. El local de té permanecía a oscuras. Cuando buscó una luz debajo de la puerta del lavabo, no vio ninguna. Estaba sola.

_Cuando en duda, explora. _Se paró un poquito más derecha y se abrió paso por las escaleras. El segundo piso tenía una puerta muy parecida al departamento de ambos --oh, esa era una frase extraña para que su cabeza repasara, el departamento _de ambos_ -- y cuando golpeó no salió ninguna respuesta. Suspirando, se volvió y siguió hasta el salón de té. Pasó rápidamente entre las mesitas y hacia la cocina. Aparte de la extraña fila de relojes de arena empotrados a la pared, la cocina parecía perfectamente normal. Rari amablemente había etiquetado todo -- las grandes latas de varios tes, harina, arroz, porotos rojos, y azúcar. Katara abrió cada uno de los cajones de la cocina: mano y mortero, vajilla, rodillos pasteleros, cuchillos, platos extras. Parecía que a Rari también le gustaba cocinar – Katara descubrió una canasta de huevos moteados frescos cerca de una impresionante fila de teteras gigantes de hierro. Levantó un huevo…

... y casi lo dejó caer cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-¡Abran la puerta!

Tragando saliva, Katara colocó el huevo en su lugar y fue hasta la puerta. Por la ventana, vio a un hombre y una mujer vestidos como la milicia de la Nación del Fuego. ¡Es una trampa! ¡Por eso te abandonaron! Inmediatamente se tiró al suelo. ¿Cual era la salida más próxima? ¿Cómo saldría de la ciudad? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida como para aceptar el plan en primer lugar? Volvieron a golpear.

-¡Solo queremos un lugar donde secarnos!

-Lo siento –respondió desde el suelo-. Estamos cerrados.

-¡Vamos, solo danos algo de té!

-¡No!

-Te dije que estaba cerrado –dijo la oficial. Sonaba como una conversación habitual entre ellos-. Las lámparas no están encendidas.

-Pero está friíto...

-¿Por qué no te quejas de algo más y ves lo que pasa?

Katara escuchó sus pisadas alejarse crujiendo sobre la veranda. Asomó la cabeza y observó como se marchaban los oficiales. Contó tres respiraciones completas antes de levantarse. Exhalando, corrió hasta las escaleras. Desde el departamento, podía inspeccionar ambos lados del edificio sin mayores problemas. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, abrió las persianas y se movió de un lado a otro buscando a los oficiales o cualquier otra señal de peligro. Gradualmente, el numero de transeúntes aumentaba. La lluvia seguía chorreando; se preguntó a donde iría si tuviera que irse. ¿Era realmente una trampa? ¿Por qué otra razón sino la habrían dejado atrás así? ¿Debería escaparse ahora? _No. Espera hasta que las calles estén más atestadas, entonces tú podrás simplemente desaparecer_.

Las nubes se engrosaban y la habitación se oscurecía. El verano hacía los días largos pero la tormenta lo sumergía en un crepúsculo temprano. Buscó por piedras chisperas para encender las lámparas, encontrando ninguna. Pronto los relámpagos fueron la única luz real, y el trueno el único sonido aparte de la constante danza de la lluvia y su propia respiración. Y apenas cubría el ruido de pasos sobre la escalera, así que casi no supo cuando descorchar sus cantimploras hasta que la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una oscura siluetas llenó el umbral. Apuntó su látigo de agua derecho a su cabeza y lo observó agacharse antes de quitarse su caperuza.

Zuko.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!

Ella se paró.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué estaba la puerta sin llave? ¡Cualquiera pudo haber entrado! ¿Y por qué estas sentada sola en la oscuridad?

-¡No hay ninguna piedra chispera! ¡No todos nosotros somos maestros fuego, sabes!

Escuchó un gruñido bastante molesto y vio una ráfaga de chispas volar a su alrededor para encender la luz. El brillo repentino expuso a Zuko, empapado de lluvia, cargando su mochila. El agua chorreaba de él y salpicaba en el piso. Todavía tenía su llave en una mano. Katara tragó saliva.

-Estás salpicando todo –le quitó el agua de encima y la dejó en una maceta-. Mejor.

Él cerró la puerta. Ella lo vio poner un pestillo, luego otro un poco más arriba que el anterior.

-No trabaste la puerta.

-Lo sé. Se me olvidó. Estaba un poquito distraída, con todos abandonándome aquí –se cruzó de brazos-. Y, para que sepas, tuve que lidiar con la milicia, muchas gracias.

-¿Qué querían?

Desvió la mirada.

-Té.

Zuko bufó. Se sacó las botas y entró en la habitación. Katara retrocedió. Zuko la miró raro y colgó su capa en un gancho. Katara abrazó sus brazos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Zuko levantó el saco.

-Por comida –metió la mano dentro y sacó dos paquetes humeantes de algo que olía picante. Venían envueltos en anchas hojas verdes atadas con un cáñamo. Le extendió uno-. Estabas dormida…

Su vergüenza no conocía límites. Tomó el paquete. Todavía estaba caliente.

-Gracias –se mordió el labio-. No tenías que comprarme la cena, en serio…

Zuko se tensó. Miró por la ventana.

-No _te_ estaba comprando la cena. _Nos_ la estaba comprando…

-Claro. A los dos.

-Y no voy a abandonarte así como así –se volvió hacia ella-. Sé que piensas que no soy nada bueno, pero para que esto funcione tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo sé. Lo siento –intentó una sonrisa-. Ahí lo tienes. Casi nunca lo digo. ¿Feliz?

Zuko abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una explosión lo interrumpió. Su ojo sano se abrió como plato y sacudió una mano; de inmediato las lámparas se apagaron.

-¡Agáchate! –Ambos se tiraron de panza al piso-. No te muevas –ordenó. Katara lo observó arrastrarse con los codos hacia la ventana. Se parecía un poquito a esos sigilosos pumas pigmeos de Ba Sing Se. Muy lentamente, se levantó y miró por la ventana justo cuando sonaba otra explosión. Para su asombro, suspiró y se puso de pie-. No es nada de que preocuparse.

-Oh, solo un par de bombas explotando –asintió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Una boda –se giró y re encendió las lámparas. Frunciendo el ceño, Katara se paró y se sacudió la ropa. Fue hasta la ventana. Afuera en la calle, vio pasar una lenta procesión de gente empapada y vestida con colores brillantes cubriéndose debajo de paraguas. Uno de ellos, un hombre, iba sentado en un palanquín. Se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro mientras los que lo llevaban sudaban la gota gorda esforzándose para pasar por el barro. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la rejilla y trató de tener una vista mejor. Uno de los de la procesión disparó fuego a unos cartuchos de fuegos artificiales -- se consumieron miserablemente en la lluvia. Los otros a su alrededor intentaron compensar la ausencia de ruido haciendo chocar timbales y golpeando sus tambores.

-¿Por qué es un desfile?

Zuko se movió hasta quedar a su lado. Estaba pelando un yuzu (2) con su cuchillo.

-Es una tradición –respondió-. El novio va hasta la casa de la novia y la lleva hasta la de él.

-¿Así que ese de ahí es el novio? –señaló.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese es él –dejó la piel del yuzu en el alféizar de la ventana. Se le hizo agua la boca ante el olor limpio y ácido. Zuko señaló con su cuchillo a la procesión que apuntaba hacia "La Chimenea"-. Debe de estar casándose con la hija del dueño del sauna.

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Apuesto que se conocían desde que eran chiquititos y fueron novios y todo.

Zuko se rascó la nuca. Parecía claramente incómodo

-Supongo que es posible...

-Aunque, que triste que esté lloviendo –observó Katara-. Se le arruinará el vestido.

-La lluvia es de buen agüero para las bodas –indicó Zuko-. Significa un buen número de… cultivos.

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres decir bebés?

Él se coloreó.

-Quizás…

-Una vez ayudé a dar a luz a un bebé. Sokka entró, vio todo y se desmayó –sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que ya extrañará a Sokka?-. Que maricón –el novio estaba saliendo del palanquín. Saltó, intentando ver mejor.

-Aquí –llamó Zuko. Tiró un cordel y la rejilla se abrió; se estiró y la sostuvo hacia arriba-. Solo no te inclines mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Katara cruzó los brazos y se hizo para adelante. Descubrió otra gente del vecindario haciendo lo mismo. Mientras miraba, el novio se abría paso bajo varios paraguas hacia la puerta delantera de "La Chimenea". Alguien le abrió. En la lluvia, solo capturó fragmentos de conversación. El novio parecía estar haciendo preguntas, pero siendo rechazado-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Está pidiendo por la novia, y su familia está diciendo que no –Zuko arrojó una tajada de yuzu a su boca.

Katara se volvió.

-¿No va a haber boda?

Tragó.

-No. Es solo una tradición. Todavía tiene que darles algo de dinero extra. Entonces la dejarán ir.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-¿Él _paga_ por la novia?

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, por aquí… -se enderezó cuando la mirada de ella no flaqueó-. No es dinero de verdad. Es uno especial de boda. Cada moneda es un favor diferente que el novio promete hacerle a la familia de la novia.

-Oh –Katara cabeceó-. Eso no suena tan mal –se paró de puntillas y observó la conversación desarrollarse. Ahí abajo, la partida que iba con el novio esperaba debajo de sus brillantes paraguas. Algo en la entrada se movió, y Katara vio a una mujer con una túnica roja y dorada salir. Llevaba un largo velo con dos dragones entrelazados, uno rojo, uno azul-. ¿Esa es la novia?

-Esa es ella.

La partida del novio hizo sonar sus timbales. Más fuegos artificiales fueron encendidos; esta vez uno de ellos realmente salió y envió una llovizna de chispas rosas que se deslizó rápidamente por toda la calle. Los otros curiosos en sus departamentos vitorearon. Algo brillante caía desde las ventas; los otros en la partida de la boda se separaban para recogerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que están arrojando?

-Dinero –respondió Zuko-. Es de buena suerte.

-¡Oh, deberíamos arrojar un poco!

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Seríamos malos vecinos sino lo hiciéramos!

-¡Pero ni siquiera vivimos aquí!

-¡No seas mezquino! ¡Si no haces esto ahora, tu propia boda saldrá horriblemente mal! –la mano de Katara hurgó en el bolsillo de la túnica de él. Buscaba algunas monedas en su bolsillo y las encontró.

-¡Ey! ¡Detente! ¡Eso es mío! –Recalcó-. Ella se está yendo.

Distraída, Katara se reclinó fuera de la ventana otra vez. La novia miraba fijamente la lluvia con una mueca. Sonriendo ampliamente, Katara levantó una rodilla en el alféizar y se inclinó aún más. Colocó sus brazos en una posición de combate; la lluvia se abrió cual cortina y los del grupo de la boda cerraron lentamente sus paraguas. Extendieron sus manos y no sintieron lluvia. La novia se iluminó. El novio se adelantó y la levantó en sus brazos; la llevó a través del pasillo sin lluvia de Katara bajo una granizada de dinero, vítores, y fuegos artificiales hacia el palanquín. Katara intentó que su agua control siguiera al palanquín que reanudó su viaje por la calle. Se estiró, se sintió tambalear, advirtió que su rodilla se resbalaba…

… y sintió los brazos de Zuko rodeándola desde atrás.

-Te dije que no te inclinaras tanto.

La respiración de él en su cuello le dio una cosquilla al final de su columna; le recordó un momento similar: el árbol, el collar, su voz. Se estremeció.

-No tomo órdenes de ti.

-¿Aceptarías esto? –dejó caer algo en su palma. Piezas de cobre-. Es todo lo que podemos desperdiciar. Apresúrate a arrojarlo antes de que se vayan todos.

Katara asintió, se asomó hacia fuera -- sus brazos parecieron endurecerse y lo escuchó dejar de respirar -- y arrojó el dinero con toda su fuerza. Las monedas de inmediato golpearon a uno de los miembros del grupo nupcial directamente en el cráneo; él miró hacia la ventana con una mirada asesina. Katara levantó las manos.

-¡Lo siento!

Zuko la tiró hacia atrás.

-De acuerdo, ya has hecho daño suficiente.

-¡Solo quería ser amable!

-Lo sé. Comamos –la sentó en el piso. Sintió frío sin él detrás de ella. Ella fue hasta el saco y empezó a sacar los paquetes envueltos en hojas.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Un poco de todo –respondió. Se sentó-. Hay, eh, sopa de masa guisada y rollos de arroz con coco y ensalada corazón de dragón…

-Guau –Katara volvió a sentarse-. Compraste un montón. Buen trabajo –señaló un paquete sin devolver-. ¿Qué ese grandote?

Zuko le dedicó una sonrisa extraña y cortó el paquete con su daga. Las hojas se desdoblaron para revelar todo un pescado frito.

-Ahh... –Katara se frotó las manos-. ¡Luce tan rico!

-¿Es suficiente?

-Por supuesto que es suficiente; no seas tonto. Déjame buscar los tazones –corrió hasta la habitación y trajo un equipo completo. Le entregó un tazón y palillos. El cabeceó en dirección a su mochila.

-Tengo mis propios…

-Sí, pero yo no sabía eso cuando estaba empacando, ¿o sí? –Katara se armó con los palillos-. ¿Cuál como primero…?

-El pescado –aconsejó Zuko, y lo buscó. Atacaron el pescado juntos. Sus palillos hacían poco trabajo con la piel crujiente y la carne blanca. Katara lo tuvo en su boca y su garganta antes de que el picante tomara control y una acidez ardiente serpenteara desde su esófago hasta su lengua.

-¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! –sacudió la mano enfrente de su boca. El ardor solo crecía. Intentó inhalando y exhalando rápidamente con los ojos llenándosele de agua-. Me duelen los labios…

-¡Come algo de arroz!

Ella agarró un poco. El coco pegajoso le dio un agradable respiro del pescado picante; el calor se calmó y se retiró a medida que masticaba. Sus labios todavía le escocían. Katara examinó su bola de arroz con forma de cuña. Había diferentes tipos de arroz ahí; vio granos violetas y rojos junto con blancos. Alguien había enrollado todo el montón en semillas blancas y negras de sésamo. _¿Esto es todo lo que voy a ser capaz de comer mientras esté aquí?_ Cuidadosamente, escogió otra cuña de pescado. Esta vez separó la carne de la piel, donde parecía estar todo el picante. Era firme, escamosa y deliciosa --como debía ser el pescado.

-Sabes –empezó Katara, tragando-, me gusta mucho más la cena cuando no la hago.

-A mi también –asintió Zuko.

Quedó boquiabierta.

-¿No te gusta como cocino?

-¡Yo no dije eso! Es solo que me gusta más la comida de la Nación del Fuego…

-¡Bueno, discúlpame por no aprender nada sobre la cocina de la Nación del Fuego en el _Polo Sur_! –Hizo grandes ademanes con sus palillos-. Y para que conste, tu té es terrible, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

-¡Es solo jugo de hojas caliente!

-¡Sí, cuando _tú_ lo haces! –levantó una bola de masa guisada y la mordió con rabia. Sopa caliente, y con olor ácido no tardó en chorrear por su barbilla. Descendió por su cuello hasta dentro de su vestido. Una carcajada atravesó los labios de Zuko; él la señaló. Solo lo había oído reír de verdad una vez, antes, y esta vez todavía tenía ese raro timbre de triunfo.

Estaba en el suelo, ahora. Con todo el cuerpo sacudiéndosele.

-Tu cara…

Katara tragó.

-Dijiste _sopa de bola de masa guisada_, no bola de masa guisada _llena de sopa_.

-Una bola de camarón no se llama bola llena de camarón guisada.

Katara adquirió un tic en la ceja.

-Pensé que hablabas de una bola que se _acompañaba con_ sopa.

Zuko hizo un ademán.

-¿Ves sopa, aquí? –Sacó una servilleta-. Toma, límpiate. Te chorreaste entera.

Katara se frotó la cara.

-Es todo tu culpa.

-¡Yo no la hice explotar! –marcó-. Está en, eh, tu cabello.

Puso los ojos en blanco e intentó retirar el agua de sus mechones con agua control. No salió muy bien. Todavía podía oler esa mugre salada y acida en su piel.

-Genial, ahora tendré que lavarme el cabello… -se puso de pie y cruzó hasta la ventana. Espiando por una canaleta, rápidamente desvió el agua de lluvia de allí dentro de una pelotita que manipuló alrededor de su cabeza. La enrolló alrededor de su pelo, tiró todo el desastre y lo retorció con agua control, y dejó el agua caer en la calle. Ahora estaba refrescantemente húmeda y limpia. Y Zuko la miraba fijamente-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No –parpadeó-. ¿Quieres tu corazón de dragón?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu ensalada –levantó la mitad de una pequeña fruta roja. Había sido cavada y empaquetada con verduras verdes y trozos de carne roja.

-Bueno, quiero probarla por lo menos –Katara se le acercó y tomó la extraña ensalada. La olió y uso sus palillos para agarrar uno de los pedacitos de fruta-. ¿Va a ser picante?

-Es _fruta_.

Con sumo cuidado, Katara la mordió. El jugo cubrió su boca y sus ojos se cerraron haciendo ojitos. Tenía un sabor como a primavera líquida -- fresca, fuerte y dulce. Finalmente, comida de la Nación del Fuego que podía disfrutar de veras

- Al fin…

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Zuko se paró y echó un vistazo por la ventanita en la puerta con su ojo sano. Cabeceando, dejó pasar a Rari. El anciano golpeó las manos.

-Bien, parece que ya están acomodados. Acabo de venir del sauna enfrente, de ayudar a la familia de la novia con algo de té -- la pobrecilla estaba terriblemente nerviosa, y su _madre_… -sus manos hicieron un movimiento desdeñoso-. Cuando estén listos, por favor bajen para que pueda presentarlos a la cocina.

-De acuerdo –convino Katara-. Bajaremos en un instante...

-Oh, no se preocupen, por favor, tómense su tiempo –y desapareció.

Zuko lo observó irse.

-Es nuestro primer día de trabajo; quizás deberíamos bajar ahora.

-Probablemente –acordó Katara-. Pero realmente, realmente me gustan los corazones de dragón.

* * *

El trabajo de Katara sonaba fácil. Escuchar las órdenes. Anotar las órdenes. Dárselas a Zuko. Repartir las órdenes. Dejarle el dinero a Rari -- no sabía nada sobre el dinero de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Estás seguro que el debería encargarse del té? –Averiguó Katara-. Él es, eh, un poco…

-Oh, no temas –porfió Iroh-. Su Tío me advirtió. Y he armado una contramedida bastante elegante, como me gusta llamarlo –señaló por encima de las teteras a la serie de relojes de arena de variados tamaños-. El té puede ser dejado en hervor hasta lo que tarde en vaciarse su correspondiente reloj de arena. Mientras no mezcle los tarros, todo deberá de salir bien –se giró hacia Zuko-. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

Zuko torció la boca.

-Haré lo que pueda.

El aire se llenó con un estridente silbato. Zumbó en los oídos de Katara y se los cubrió con las manos.

-¡El turno del día ha terminado! –Exclamó Rari-. ¡Hora de abrir! –Sacó unas prendas dobladas y se las entregó a Katara-. Tu uniforme, mi querida.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Uniforme?

-Sí. Zuko no necesita uno ya que estará seguro escondido ahí atrás, pero creo que tú deberías tener uno. Mi última camarera tenía y me gusta conservar algo de tradición –Rari señaló su propia bata malva-. ¿Ves? ¡Yo tengo el mío!

-De acuerdo… -Katara miró la tela-. Estaré arriba…

Arriba, Katara encontró el uniforme del Perico Gorrión Azul más que un poquito intimidante. Consistía en un par de pantalones muy cortos que terminaban por encima de la rodilla y no dejaban nada a la imaginación y un pollerín --era más como un velo, en realidad -- que se ataba a un costado. Un top en la misma tonalidad y tela venía a juego. Se ataba en la nuca. Cuando terminó, se miró fijamente al espejo -- su otro vestido definitivamente exponía menos estómago, menos piernas, y menos, bueno, menos todo. Si su papá tenía problemas con que practicara en ropa interior, apostaba que tendría _serios_ problemas con ella saliendo en público luciendo así. Pero entonces, su papá había usado un uniforme de la Armada de Fuego como parte de un esfuerzo de guerra -- ¿no era acaso lo mismo?

Enfurruñada, se acomodó el pelo y dejó el apartamento, comenzando a descender las escaleras. Zuko estaba al pie de las mismas, de brazos cruzados mirando a nada en particular. Entonces sus pisadas crujieron en un escalón melindroso y él se volvió y algo en sus ojos cambió, algo en su boca se suavizó. La miró como la primera vez que ella lo había volteado de rodillas en el Templo Aire del Oeste.

-¿Ese es tu uniforme? –preguntó.

-Sí… -tiró de él-. Aunque creo que sería mejor para la playa que para el trabajo.

La expresión de Zuko se endureció, luego le obsequió con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Me disculparías, por favor?

-Eh… claro…

Se giró y Katara lo vio abrirse paso hasta la cocina. Desapareció tras unos paneles de tela que se deslizaban en la brisa. Le dedicó un ceño fruncido. Un instante después, escuchó un claro golpe sordo contra la pared y el ruido de los platos chocando. Luego silencio. Finalmente, Zuko salió llevando algo que se veía sospechosamente blanco y como una carpa.

-Mira lo que encontré –dijo-. Es un delantal.

-Sé lo que es –replicó. Se lo colgó por encima de la cabeza y empezó a atárselo detrás de la espalda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Resopló entre los dientes apretados.

-Por favor. No –se giró-. ¿Ves? Mis nudos están bien.

-Sí. Si lo están. Son muy... –Katara hizo un medio giro y esperó a que terminara su oración-. Apretados –completó. Hizo la mímica de tensar dos cuerdas-. Son nudos muy apretados.

Rari se aclaró la garganta. Katara bajó de un salto las escaleras y lo siguió hasta la galería.

-Ahora que estás suficientemente envuelta –sentenció el anciano-, comencemos nuestra noche –y con eso disparó fuego a la lámpara roja que colgaba debajo del letrero, y el Perico Gorrión Azul quedó abierto.

Atender las mesas no era tan fácil como había sonado. La tercera vez que una mujer emperifollada insistió en leche de almendra, no leche de soja, Katara empezó a fantasear con la idea de ahogar lentamente al General Iroh. Sería un castigo justo por haberla puesto en el Distrito de la Ostra. ¿Por qué no podían haber irrumpido en el palacio como ladrones normales? ¿Y qué si los atrapaban? Prisión tenía que ser mejor que chuparle las medias a mujeres que usaban demasiado maquillaje y hombres con carbón debajo de las uñas que le preguntaban continuamente si quería ir a buscar perlas. (3)

-Eh, tengo que trabajar ahora mismo –respondió, por cuarta vez.

-Pero piensa todo el dinero que podrás hacer vendiendo perlas –porfió el cliente. Le dio un codazo a su cita-. Vamos, dile.

Las cejas depiladas en exceso de la mujer se alzaron.

-Bueno, eso depende –observó con un ronroneo-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo puede contener el aliento?

-Eh, ya regreso –repuso Katara, y retrocedió. Estar en la Nación del Fuego se sentía como un viejo ritual de esquivar el hielo -- tenías que seguir moviéndote, de otra forma, algo podía salir y rasgarte. Juntó los platos y tazas vacías de una mesa cercana y los llevó al fregadero en el cuarto de atrás. Estaban acumulándose; tendría un montón de agua control que hacer después. Zuko estaba parado observando los relojes de arena como un gato-búho pensativo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo te va? –sus ojos se rehusaron a moverse cuando habló.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Has visto a algún Dai Li?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, solo grupo de gente que me preguntaba si quería ir a buscar perlas.

La mirada de Zuko se desvió de los relojes. Una de las teteras comenzó a silbar.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-Solo unos clientes –resumió-. ¿Buscar perlas es tan popular aquí? ¿Es por eso que lo llaman el Distrito de la Ostra? –una segunda tetera chilló por atención. Traqueteaban en sus pequeñas trébedes. El agua burbujeaba alrededor de sus tapas. Las señaló-. ¿No deberías atender eso?

Él parpadeó.

-Eh, sí. Cierto. Debería –no se movió.

-Bueno, me voy… -de nuevo, tuvo el impulso de retroceder lentamente. Se agachó debajo de los paneles de tela que separaban la cocina del salón justo a tiempo para escuchar el chillido insistente de las teteras y las palabrotas apagadas de Zuko. Suprimiendo una risita, Katara se introdujo más en el salón de té. Dos nuevos clientes estaban esperando. Eran muchachos de casi la edad de Zuko, y juntos llenaban el marco de la puerta. El más robusto usaba el cabello hacia atrás y sus ojos se encendieron cuando ella se adelantó. Su amigo, un poco más delgado que él pero con mucho más cabello, simplemente sopló su flequillo con el aliento.

-Quisiéramos algo de té –anunció el chico con la coleta.

-Entonces están de suerte –contestó Katara. Apuntó a una mesa-. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los dos chicos se tomaron el tiempo para pasearse tranquilamente y hacer un gran espectáculo para acomodarse en las sillas como si acabaran de terminar un duro día de trabajo (Lo que claramente no habían tenido; Katara conocía las manos inútiles en cuanto las veía).

-¿Cuáles son los especiales? –preguntó el de la coleta.

Katara recitó.

-Hoy tenemos un té blanco muy delicado con flores de durazno de luna y un picante té negro con semillas secas y leche dulce de almendra.

La miraron parpadeando. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Les miró con el ceño fruncido. Ellos le fruncieron el ceño. Ella hizo un ademán hacia un largo pergamino colgando en una pared.

-Agregados a lo que ofrecemos usualmente, por supuesto.

El que tenía cara de aburrido y pelo enmarañado dijo:

-Solo jengibre –con un tono desapasionado-. Mi estómago me está matando.

Katara asintió.

-Excelente elección –se volvió hacia el otro-. ¿Y para ti?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a decidir en tu próximo descanso?

Su ceja se movió nerviosamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me escuchaste. Quiero que vengas y te sientes conmigo.

Katara clavó sus uñas en la bandeja que llevaba.

-Lo siento, pero fraternizar con los clientes no está permitido. Te daré…

-¿Por qué no está permitido?

Arrugó los ojos.

-Porque yo lo digo, por eso.

Su cliente bufó.

-Mira, escupe-fuego, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero nosotros somos _Chan_ y _Ruon-Jian_. Somos algunos de los más importantes…

-¿Hay algún problema, caballeros?

Zuko había aparecido con pisadas insonoras; Katara se estremeció y miró de soslayo hacia atrás. Él retorcía una toalla entre sus manos. La enrolló con ambas palmas, y la tensó. Los muchachos se congelaron. El de la coleta parecía como si fuese a llorar.

-T… Tú eres…

-Creo que me voy a enfermar –intervino su amigo.

-Entonces supongo que será mejor que se vayan –sugirió Zuko. Asintiendo con énfasis, los chicos se pusieron de pie. Sus sillas chirriaron sobre las tablas del suelo y cayeron hacia atrás al tiempo que se empujaban hacia la puerta, momentáneamente trabándose en ella antes de poder zafarse. A través de la ventana, Katara los vio entrar precipitadamente en el sauna al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Te conocen o algo? –inquirió.

-Sí.

Katara sonrió.

-Tienes un extraño y especial talento para hacer enojar a la gente, ¿no?

-No estaban enojados –se tiró la toalla al hombro-. Estaban _aterrorizados_.

* * *

Finalmente – y no tenía ni idea cómo había pasado – la noche había terminado. Los clientes parecieron darse cuenta del color del cielo y empezaron a dispersarse lentamente. Poco a poco, la multitud se diluyó a los jóvenes y borrachos, animándose para la vuelta a casa con una última taza de té. Katara tuvo que caminar de puntillas alrededor de un borracho persistente que roncaba para juntar las tazas de té antes de que Rari por fin lo echara. Luego Rari atenuó la lámpara roja y cerró oficialmente el lugar.

-Yo barreré aquí –indicó el anciano-. Ustedes ocúpense de esos platos.

Cabeceando cansinamente, Katara suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Zuko estaba pasándole un trapo húmedo a las encimeras. Ella miró fijamente la montaña de platos por un momento, desesperándose por un instante, y luego suspiró. _Apuesto que están todos dormidos en el Templo Aire del Oeste, ahora mismo. Apuesto que nadie ha lavado los platos. ¿Qué habrán comido? Sokka probablemente habrá insistido en carne, y ni siquiera habrá pensado en lo que Aang necesitaba_. Dejando caer su cabeza, re-examinó los platos y abrió las canillas. El agua hizo un ruido sordo dentro del fregadero.

-¿Puedes calentar esto por mí?

-¿Qué?

-El agua para lavar. Necesita estar caliente, o las hojas de té se quedaran pegadas.

-Oh. Claro –Zuko se movió sobre el fregadero, hizo una mueca y metió la mano en el agua. Pronto estaba humeando-. ¿Está bien así?

Katara la probó con su codo.

-Está bien, gracias –arrojó una barra de jabón a la pileta, y movió el agua alrededor. Entornando los ojos, esculpió una mano de agua alrededor del jabón y enjabonó. Luego movió el agua jabonosa alrededor y dentro de las tazas. Zuko se recostó contra la pared, mirando-. Podrías ayudarme, sabes –observó-. Más pronto terminemos aquí, más pronto podremos ir a la cama.

-Eh...

-¿Sabes? ¿Dormir? ¿Mantas? ¿Te suena? –se giró-. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves todo colorado.

-Es él, eh, vapor.

-Bueno, no te está permitido enfermarte, así que ni siquiera lo pienses. Te necesitó encendido y listo para andar.

Soltó un suspiro sufrido.

-Eso no será problema.

-Ustedes dos parecen estar haciéndolo bien –señaló Rari. Se agachó debajo del panel de tela que separaban la cocina y el salón de té. Traía una bandeja con dos platos.

-Estaba guardando esto para ustedes. Fue una larga primera noche, pero aún así lo hicieron muy bien.

Katara se paró y se secó las manos en su delantal.

-Gracias, pero no he terminado con estos todavía…

-Oh, no, ya está bien. Secar esta particular variedad de porcelana requiere un toque ligero, de otra forma, el vidrio se agrieta –les extendió la bandeja-. Por favor, vayan afuera. El aire está mucho más fresco ahí.

-Bien –asintió Zuko, y agarró la bandeja-. Muchas gracias.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco, se desató el delantal, lo colgó en un gancho y salió por la puerta trasera. Zuko estaba sentado en la veranda, ya sin los zapatos, y la bandeja abandonada. Estaba hundiendo los dedos del pie en el pasto cuando ella se sentó a su lado con la bandeja entre ellos. Se abrazó las rodillas. Le dolían los pies; incluso la idea de subir dificultosamente la bandeja era dolorosa. Arrugando los ojos, localizó un bichito que brillaba y lo señaló.

-¡Luciérnagas de brillo!

-Luciérnagas de _fuego_.

-Estoy cansada del fuego –respondió Katara-. Todo en la Nación del Fuego es fuego esto o fuego aquello. Lirios fuego, copos de fuego, festivales del fuego. Ustedes realmente necesitan ponerse más creativos.

-Tenemos una antigua y hermosa cultura. Somos adelantados.

-Propagar la guerra _no_ es ser adelantados. Está mal y es un desperdicio. Tu…

-Basta –se volvió de forma que ella pudiera ver ambos lados de su cara-. Estamos afuera. Alguien podría oírte.

-¿Y hacer qué, denunciarme?

-Sí –bajó la voz-. Y ya estamos en suficientes problemas porque esos chicos me reconocieron. Podríamos ser atrapados más temprano que tarde –levantó uno de los platos-. Cómete tu nata.

Su frustración falló en desaparecer, pero se calmó ligeramente, reemplazada por un temor que no quería expresar.

-¿Hay nata ahí? –Se la quitó de las manos y abrió la tapa-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –colocó la tapa sobre la bandeja y buscó una cuchara. La metió, y con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca cuando notó a Zuko mirándola fijamente con molesta repulsión-. ¿Qué?

-No está terminada, todavía –explicó-. No puedes comértela tan sencilla.

-¿Sencilla?

Zuko levantó su plato y le quitó la tapa. Inhalando, procedió a exhalar fuego sobre la nata cremosa hasta que desarrolló una corteza dorada. Katara olió la azúcar quemada y las especias.

-Así –mostró. Inclinó el plato para mostrárselo, luego levantó su cuchara-. Luego lo golpeas, así –le dio un golpecito a la corteza hasta que se destrozó. Sacó un poco de la corteza con la cuchara y se la llevó de lleno a la boca con un poco de la nata también-. Se supone que agarres ambas partes.

-Oh, ¡es tan cremosa _y_ crujiente! –Katara frunció el ceño-. Eso no es muy justo para los que no son maestros fuego.

-Consiguen a alguien que lo haga para ellos –repuso Zuko, y con destreza le sacó el plato de los dedos. Respiró sobre el mismo con cuidado. El olor del azúcar quemado llenó el aire entre ellos. Lo sostuvo para mostrarle la corteza ámbar-. ¿Es lo suficientemente oscuro?

Katara hizo una demostración de que pensaba.

-Mmm… no estoy segura… nunca lo hice antes… -levantó un dedo-. ¿Puedes oscurecer más un lado que el otro?

-Mitad y mitad –asintió Zuko. Se agachó y sopló en el costado izquierdo del tazón, rotando ligeramente su muñeca. Cuando terminó, el lado izquierdo de la nata era de un marrón brillante-. Ahí tienes.

-Gracias –ladeó la cabeza. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, usó la cuchara para levantar un poco de la nata más oscura y deslizarse dentro de la mitad más clara. Se la mostró a Zuko-. Adivina que es.

Zuko parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Luego su expresión se relajó y toda su postura se aflojó.

-El pez koi –dijo por fin.

-Buen trabajo –reconoció Katara. Levantó con la cuchara un poco de la nata y la apuntó a su boca-. Quizás haya esperanza para que tú-mmm.

Su ojo sano se agrandó.

-¿Te quemaste la lengua?

Tragando, ella sacudió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Canela y almendra y una dulzura rica y resbaladiza cubrió su lengua. Pequeños pedacitos de azúcar pegajosa y caliente se pegaron en sus dientes.

-Mmm…

-¿Está... buena?

-Mmm-mjm –chupó el último pedacito de azúcar de la cuchara, después cargó otra cuchara llena. La segunda vez todavía era buena-. Guau…

-¿No lo habías probado antes?

-No así.

Zuko se acostó en la veranda.

-La Nación del Fuego sí tiene algunas cosas que valen la pena salvar.

-Quizás el Señor del Fuego Sozin debió haber dejado caer nata, no bombas –replicó Katara.

-No, eso es lo que tu hermano hubiera hecho.

La carcajada salió disparada de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Se imaginó a Sokka parado en un globo de guerra de la Nación del Fuego con un gran tarro de azúcar y huevos, arrojando tazones humeantes llenos de comida dulce por un costado. En su cabeza, gritaba _¡Fuera nata!_ Y Teo estaba con él, y Aang volaba junto a ellos, eludiendo bombas pegajosas y dulces y dirigiendo a Appa para que los atrapara en su boca abierta. Y un aparte de ella quería seguir riendo, y la otra parte quería saber porque un futuro tan tonto no podía se suyo, porque no podía simplemente ser el concurso del pastel más grande del mundo y no la pelea de sus vidas, no una lucha para salvar la casa de Gran-Gran y su glaciares natales y su propia civilización.

-Ey –llamó Zuko-. No tienes que llorar. No fue tan gracioso.

Ella se secó los ojos.

-Tienes razón, no lo fue –tomó otra cuchara llena-. Pero todavía sabe realmente bien –sus labios se cerraron sobre la cuchara. Se quedó mirando el jardín y las luciérnagas. Escuchó el ruido de los platos en las otras casas, observó las lámparas y faroles lentamente quedarse a oscuras mientras el resto del distrito se iba a dormir. En un momento, Iroh despertaría a Aang para entrenar. Y mientras practicaban, su papá y Sokka harían planes e indudablemente mientras Toph volvía loca a Suki sobre una cosa u otra, ella y Zuko estarían durmiendo. Así de mucho habían cambiado sus vidas en tan poquito. Escarbó en su nata. Y sonrió un poquito cuando, en silencio, Zuko colocó su plato junto a ella para que lo terminara.

* * *

**Nota: Muchos de ustedes adivinaron que el Distrito de la Ostra es aproximadamente equivalente a la "zona roja" de la Ciudad Capital. Adivinaron bien. En el Distrito de la Ostra, cuando un hombre le pregunta a una mujer si está interesada en buscar perlas, ninguna de las partes está interesada ni en ostras ni en joyería.**

_N/T: Terminé el capítulo. Re que se dieron cuenta. Sorry por demorarme tanto :( ¿Me perdonan? ¿¡A qué si!? ¿No es cierto? Jaja, bueno gracias, me hacen feliz, me voy a estudiar ahora. ¿Verdad que el cáp fue un amor? Pero ahora, una duda que me surgió, xP Cuando Katara se queda sola, no les parece raro que haya encontrado todo perfectamente doblado y guardado y que de haberla dejado como suponía que la había dejado no se habría tomado la molestia de hacerlo… xP Hay que estar con la desconfianza a flor de piel… jaja, Espero que les haya gustado, ¡a mí me encantó! Hay pistas Zutara no por doquier, pero si para el que quiere ver. :)_

_Gracias:_ kchilina, Lolipop91, mire-can, Azrasel _(muy cursi!? Jaja, puff, entonces te debe haber gustado mucho más este…Gracias por leer!),_ Murtilla _(Gracias por leer! :) Pregunta: ¿qué es kius? Beso,),_ Rashel Shiru, :) Kuchiki mabel_ y _Mizuhi-Chan._¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! _

_(1)Fireflies: luciérnagas de fuego, medio literal, medio, no, suena mejor en inglés, no? _

_(2)Yuzu: _es un cítrico que crece en Japón. Tiene apariencia de una pequeña toronja, y es de color amarillo o verde. _El sabor es parecido al de la toronja, pero se confunde con el de la __mandarina__; sin embargo es raro que se coma la fruta. Es usado comúnmente como __infusión__, del mismo modo como es usado el __limón__. La cáscara es usada como aderezo en las salsas. El yuzu es usado también para hacer __mermeladas__ y __dulces__. Yuzukosho, literalmente yuzu y pimienta, es una salsa picante hecha con cáscara de yuzu verde y __pimienta__ verde. __Bañarse con yuzu en el __Toji__ (solsticio de invierno) es una costumbre popular._

_Aguante Wiki!_

_Creo que nos les había dejado nunca el link de Fandomme, así que se los dejó aquí, en su perfil van a poder ver todos los dibujos de los que habla :) Que estáaan más que geniales! www. fanfiction. net /u/108772/Fandomme_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Paramount, Mike, Bryan, y Night. ****No sacó ningún beneficio de esta historia.**

**Notas: ¡Gracias por todos esos reviews geniales, gente! No tenía idea de que el capítulo anterior iba a ser tan popular. De veras hacen que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena. **

**Gracias: a OrePookPook, que acuñó el término "buscar perlas" cuando le mencioné el Distrito de la Ostra. (Si les gusta esa broma, ¡agradézcanle a él!). ¡También le debo un agradecimiento a Drisela, quien nos brinda arte nuevo! ¡Y a OrePookPook y Miribai por promocionar la historia!**

¡Por que ahora el viento sopla, el oleaje crece y el mar ruge!

La tormenta esta arriba, y todo está en peligro. --_William Shakespeare_

Más tarde esa mañana, Katara despertó con el sonido de insectos zumbando y un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Era como si Toph los hubiera rastreado de alguna forma y hubiera dejado caer una enorme piedra allí. Katara tosió. El aire se sentía demasiado espeso -- ¿no se suponía que la lluvia limpiara el aire? Se sentó derecha y tosió de nuevo. El dolor permanecía. El sudor le picaba debajo del cabello. Decidió que ya no le gustaba el verano -– prefería mucho más los fríos y vigorizantes vientos limpios y glaciales a la sopa caliente que era la atmósfera de la Nación del Fuego. _¿Cómo alguien podía vivir así?_

Cansinamente, se sentó erguida y se estiró. Se ahogó y volvió a toser. _Quizás pesqué algo_. Meneó la cabeza. No podía enfermarse. Había gente que contaba con ella. Suspirando temblorosamente, se paró, apartó el mosquitero, y se movió con las figuras que Akna le había enseñado. Fue lentamente de postura a postura. Sus pies protestaron. El dolor se esparcía a partir de sus plantas hasta sus rodillas; sentía las ampollas que había estado demasiado cansada como para curar la noche anterior. Trabajar en la casa de té era duro -- requería mucho de estar de pie, y nada de sentarse. No se había percatado del lujo de sentarse hasta ese momento.

No ayudaba que su ciclo estuviera por venirle pronto. Podía sentir el esfuerzo que requería contenerlo. Akna le había enseñado sobre las arterias y venas mayores y cuando se concentraba podía sentirlas latiendo y corriendo con vida. Era como mirar atentamente a un vasto mapa de su propio cuerpo, solo que podía embalsar ciertos ríos con algo (en realidad con muchísimo) esfuerzo. Era lento y ella prefería más trabajar con agua que podía ver. Quería que el mes terminara. Quería que la misión terminara. Un pesado suspiro solamente le causó más tos, así que se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Al menos podía ir al baño.

Zuko estaba acostado sobre su costado de derecho. A través de la angosta abertura de la puerta Katara pudo pasar, era difícil ver si estaba dormido o solo descansando; la cicatriz hacia que su ojo pareciera eternamente adormecido. Observó su respiración. Parecía profunda y regular; en algún momento durante el alba se había sacado esa extraña imitación de chaleco así que podía ver como subían y bajaban las costillas. Agarrando rápidamente su mochila, Katara atravesó corriendo de puntillas la habitación. Parecía como esas veces en que Sokka y ella habían tratado de escabullirse para jugar sin despertar a Gran-Gran. Zuko frunció el ceño en sueños. Ella instantáneamente ralentizó sus movimientos, y prosiguió con paso muy ligero y cuidado hacia la puerta. Haciendo una mueca y conteniendo el aliento, buscó la llave, abrió la puerta-

-y se acordó que Rari (el viejo pervertido que le había dado el estúpido uniforme que incluso _Zuko _desaprobaba) quizá estuviera ansioso de echarle una miradita mientras estuviera en ropa interior, si era que estaba levantado y dando vueltas. Pensando rápido, sacó la capa de Zuko del gancho y se envolvió con ella. _No estoy robando, _se recordó así misma._ Voy a devolverla._

Y tenía la intención de devolverla -- después de su baño, y después de que revisara sus bolsillos. El último pensamiento no se le hubo ocurrido hasta después de dicho baño. Mejor dicho, terminó de atarse el cabello, verificó su sostén, limpió sus dientes, se ajustó su collar, se echó la capa encima, y embutió las manos en los bolsillos. Y de inmediato encontró una esquela. Decía: _querida Katara. __Deja de meterte en las cosas de otra gente. __Con amor, Toph. PD.: Sokka escribió esto. Manda saludos. _Sokka lo había terminado con una diminuta imitación de un cartel de se busca de La Fugitiva. Del otro lado, había dibujado algo que podía ser Aang derrotando al Señor del Fuego, o dos osos ratones polares peleando por un pedazo de comida.

Katara parpadeó con fuerza hasta que el ardor caliente detrás de sus ojos se fue. La dolorosa constricción de su pecho se constriñó aún más. Empujó la nota de nuevo en el bolsillo de Zuko. Manteniendo la capa cerrada con una mano, le quitó la llave al departamento y entró en él de nuevo. Zuko estaba completamente despierto, ahora, y la habitación que daba a su cuarto estaba abierta. Él estaba echando un vistazo discretamente cuando la puerta frontal se cerró con un chirrido y se giró:

-Oh.

-Hora del baño –explicó, y tosió. Esa educada tos se hizo una tos más grande, ruidosa, menos educada -- parecía casi no podía parar -- y el dolor en su pecho empeoró, se desparramó-. Creo que soy alérgica a la Nación del Fuego -bromeó con un ronquido-. De veras me duele el pecho.

-Es por el humo del carbón –repuso Zuko-. No estás acostumbrada.

-Extraño el aire limpio –admitió Katara.

-Yo también –se acomodó sobre sus pies, luego le dirigió una mirada extraña y desconfiada-. ¿Por qué estás usando mi ropa?

Hasta ese punto, Katara verdaderamente no había considerado que estaba usando la ropa de alguien más. Simplemente estaba tomándola prestada de la misma forma que tomaría una manta extra -- una comparación apta, por como le quedaba ciertamente la capa. Sus manos desaparecían dentro de las voluminosas mangas; debía parecer como si hubiera perdido su otro brazo.

-Oh, perdón. Es solo que no quería que Rari-

-Oh. Claro.

-Sí –se balanceó de talón a punta-. No te agradecí antes, por el delantal.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien –él no se movió. Ella sospechó que estaba molesto porque había tomado sus cosas -- seguía mirando ceñudo sus piernas desnudas que aparecían debajo de su capa. Un color furioso manchaba su pómulo sano y se extendía por su cuello hasta sus hombros desnudos. Tragó y ella vio sus tendones trabajando. En serio que parecía más pequeño, ahora. Se acordó de su cuello que parecía siempre tan grueso, antes. Quizás era solo una ilusión óptica -- su cabello se había vuelto absurdamente greñudo y eclipsaba las otras facciones. Pero ella podía haber jurado que sus brazos solían ser más grandes, más espeluznantes. _Quizás siempre fue así, debajo de su uniforme._

Apretando los labios, Katara se movió hacia su cuarto.

-Bueno, mi ropa está ahí dentro, así que si no te importa.

-Tu ropa –parte del cerebro de Zuko parecía haberse apagado. No se movió, solo parpadeó un poquito-. Claro. Está ahí dentro.

-Es mi cuarto, Zuko. ¿Dónde más iban a estar? –se acercó un paso. Él no se apartó. Miraba fijamente la mano que sostenía la capa cerrada-. Sabes, más pronto me dejes pasar, más pronto tendrás tu estúpida capa de regreso –sacudió un brazo. Así de cerca, la tela suelta de la manga solo lo rozaba al subir y bajar-. ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa te quede bien? ¡Es enorme!

-Eres más pequeña que yo.

-Prácticamente es una manta. ¡Apuesto que incluso puede cubrir el futón!

-Sí. Podría –arqueó su ceja cena-. No necesitas otra manta, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? ¡Ya hace demasiado calor! ¡Casi que tuve que congelar el agua para bañarme!

Esa sola ceja subió firmemente más arriba.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-¿Perdón? ¿Maestra de Agua Control? ¿No te acuerdas del Oasis de los Espíritus _para nada_? –Arrugó el entrecejo-. ¿Te sientes bien? Normalmente no eres tan estúpido por la mañana.

-Creo… creo que tengo fiebre.

-Será mejor que no –Katara se paró de puntillas y se estiró. Debajo de su palma abierta, la frente de Zuko ardía. Ella hizo un mohín-. Guau, puede que tengas razón –le dio un golpecito en la frente-. ¡No te enfermes! ¡Ahora tendré que hacerte _a ti _un baño helado!

-Eso quizá se una buena idea.

Zuko tomaba baños muy cortos. Katara se había vestido, hecho su cama e ido hasta la cocina para hacer una lista de cosas para un posible desayuno tardío -- ¿Cómo podían Rari y el resto del distrito dormir con ese calor infernal? -- cuando Zuko apareció en las escaleras con el cabello húmedo. Parecía más él mismo.

-¿Se fue la fiebre? –indagó Katara.

-Por ahora.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de los botes de porotos rojos y azúcar.

-¿No deberías tener algunos beneficios por ser un príncipe? Para un tipo que te hace reverencias, Rari no te ha proveído de mucha comida exactamente.

-Está asumiendo un enorme riesgo solo con escondernos aquí.

Katara suspiró.

-Lo sé –se enderezó-. Supongo que esto significa que me voy de compras. Uno no puede comer afuera todos los días.

Zuko parpadeó.

-No… supongo que no… -se dirigió a la puerta-. Déjame buscar mi caperuza.

-Oh, no. De ninguna manera. No vas a ningún lado. Esos dos tipos te reconocieron, ayer. No necesitamos que nadie más se de cuenta de que el Príncipe Zuko está en la ciudad.

-Ellos no saben quien soy –replicó Zuko-. Nunca les dije mi nombre.

-Oh, por favor. Por supuesto que saben quien eres. Nadie es tan estúpido.

-Lo son –le dedicó una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción-. Chan se le tiró a _Azula._ Es un tarado –volvió a moverse hacia la puerta-. Deberíamos buscar dinero.

-Zuko. Te lo dije. Voy sola –se llevó las manos a las caderas-. Tuviste suerte, ayer. Estaba oscuro y llovía y tenías puesta una caperuza. Pero ahora es plena luz del día, y vas a verte muy sospechoso si vas afuera usando una pesada caperuza sin ninguna buena razón.

Zuko apuntó directamente a su collar

-¡Oh, y tú no te vas a ver sospechosa para nada!

-¡He pasado como de la Nación del Fuego antes!

-¡Te perderás!

-¡La verdulería está _bajando la calle_! ¿Cómo podría perderme?

Zuko abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Miró fijamente el suelo.

-No sé. Pero no me gusta.

-Estamos tratando de aparentar que _no_ queremos ser atrapados, ¿recuerdas? No tiene sentido que tú te arriesgues a ser reconocido -- estás buscando a tu mamá, ¿no? No puedes exactamente encontrarla si estás arrestado.

-¡Todo el punto es que nos arresten!

-Entonces me aseguraré de decirles a los Dai Li exactamente donde estás si me cogen. Les ahorraré la molestia –puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia la puerta, luego giró sobre sus talones-. Puedes considerar esto como una venganza por haberme dejado ayer.

-¡Estabas dormida!

-¡Podrías haberme dejado una nota diciéndome que te ibas!

Por alguna razón, la mirada de Zuko cayó de inmediato al piso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Te escribiré una nota la próxima vez.

Katara trasladó el peso de un pie al otro.

-Bueno, gracias. Ahora si me disculpas.

-Aguarda, necesitas dinero-

-Tengo dinero. Está justo a-

-No, toma el mío.

Buscó dentro de su ropa y sacó un puñado de piezas de oro. Katara tuvo que evitar parecer excesivamente impresionada -- eso no serviría. En vez de eso retrocedió y protestó:

-No puedo tomar tu dinero.

-Es de Ozai –repuso-. Solo lo saqué de mi cuenta antes de irme.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cuenta?

-Mi mensualidad –le ofreció una extraña sonrisa-. Ha acumulado tres años de interés.

-¿Por qué había gente interesada en tu mensualidad?

-No lo estaba. Significa… -sacudió su cabeza-. No importa lo que significa. Solo tómalo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Gastaste dinero en mí ayer.

-Gasté dinero en _nosotros_ ayer –le tomó la mano con brusquedad y depositó un montoncito de monedas en ella-. Ahí. Haz lo que quieras con él.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Katara echó a andar hacia la puerta. Pero Zuko mantuvo su agarre en su muñeca. Ella tiró pero él no la soltó.

-Oye…

-Y cuando alguien te pregunte para ir a buscar perlas, di que _no._

-¿Por qué querría yo ir a buscar perlas? Simplemente puedo encontrar ostras con agua control. Ahora suelta-

-Y si no regresas pronto, iré a buscarte.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Quién eres, mi_ papá_? Regresaré cuando regrese –sacudió su manos pero solo los atrajo más. Ella retrocedió contra la mesada. Zuko parecía mucho más alto, ahora. Así de cerca podía ver que no se había afeitado -- o si lo había hecho, se había salteado un lugarcito justo debajo de la mandíbula en su costado derecho. Levantó la otra mano para empujarlo pero él se la agarró. Ella le dedicó lo que esperaba fuera una mirada socarrona.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres salvarme de los piratas?

Él bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Su ojo sano dio un brinco y la soltó pero no se alejó. En vez de eso tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia delante. Tratando de esquivarlo, se clavó la mesada en la espalda. Casi se resbaló y apenas se contuvo de cogerlo de la camisa antes de detenerse. Él estaba buscando algo encima de su cabeza. Su muñeca hizo un giro seco y bajó la mano, la dejó junto a la suya sobre la mesada.

-Te estaré tomando el tiempo –le advirtió-. Tienes hasta que se acabe el reloj de arena.

Saltó furia dentro de ella.

-Eres tan-

-Si no regresas para entonces, te voy a buscar –apretó la mandíbula-. Y sabes que puedo encontrarte.

Su mano buscó su collar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, contratar un caza recompensas?

-Haré lo que sea necesario –levantó los ojos de su collar hasta el reloj de arena, y luego de vuelta-. Se te acaba el tiempo.

Katara se aseguró de azotar la puerta al salir. Marchó por la calle en dirección al carrito del verdulero. Un hombre caminando en la dirección opuesta, le sonrió, notando su rostro, se giró sin sutileza. Ella avanzaba azotando los pies. ¿Cómo se le ocurría _tomarle el tiempo_? Resolvió llegar tarde a propósito. Dejarlo que se cansara intentándolo. Ella estaría segura metida en algún lugar bonito, gastando todo su dinero en algo que no era posible que él disfrutara o de lo que se beneficiara -- una pedicura, tal vez. Con seguridad, la Nación del Fuego tenía spas que eran tan agradables como los de Ba Sing Se. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apuró a buscar el carrito-

-y no encontró ninguno. Katara frunció el ceño. Podía jurar que estaba en ese mismo lugar el otro día. Tal vez se acordaba mal. Quizás estaba más adelante. Suspirando, echó un vistazo por la intersección pero no vio ninguna verdulería. Ni siquiera un indicio de una. El día era caluroso y sin viento. Nada se movía. Solo tucanes flamencos volaban en círculo en el cielo. Estaba sola.

-Si estás buscando al hombre de los vegetales, no lo vas a encontrar –le dijo una voz desde arriba. Katara se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba. Una mirada estaba aireando su futón en el balcón-. Le robaron –continuó la mujer. Golpeó el futón con una cuchara de madera-. Dijo que no iba a regresar. Tendrás que ir al mercado.

Katara casi preguntó: _¿Qué mercado?_ Pero eso la hubiera traicionado aún más como extranjera, así que solo dijo: ¡Gracias! Y prosiguió hacia las puertas del distrito. Mejor atravesar territorio que ya había visitado una vez. De esa forma sabría cuando regresar al distrito -- ese cartel de la ostra era imposible de pasar por alto. _No me voy a perder. No me puedo perder. El puerto está al oeste y hay un gran cartel. ¿Cómo me puedo llegar a perder?_

Estaba perdida.

Y ese no era su mayor problema.

Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Alguien cuya presencia tan solo momentos antes había perturbado a una bandada de flamencos tucanes en un techo cercano, obligándola a mirar y ver un borrón oscuro eludir su mirada justo antes de que se le congelara el corazón en la garganta. Alguien que la había estado siguiendo desde entonces.

Al principio, sospechó de Zuko. Acechar a alguien solo para probar un punto era totalmente su estilo. Pero ella conocía a Zuko -- él nunca se dejaría ver. Katara todavía tenía que capturar un verdadero vistazo de su perseguidor, pero ya había visto su sombra. Seguía siguiéndola por los techos de la fábrica, y cuando avanzó bajo las enormes cañerías de acero que goteaban vapor a la tierra seca -- y no en la sombra de esas fábricas -- no tenía otra opción más que exponer esa sombra. Así que mientras mantuviera la dirección hacia el oeste, seguiría viendo esa sombra a intervalos irregulares.

Se detuvo, se arrodilló, y pretendió sacar una piedrita de su zapato. ¿Era un Dai Li? ¿Acaso no viajaban en grupos? ¿Por qué no la habían arrestado todavía? ¿Qué querían? ¿No sabían donde estaba Zuko? Si mantenía su camino hacia el oeste, ¿no los estaba guiando directamente hacia él? Corría sudor por la parte baja de su espalda. Su corazón se azotaba en su pecho. Observó las sombras. Se movían-

-sonaron risas al doblar la esquina. Tres mujeres usando extraños pañuelos doblaron la esquina y pararon. Usaban ropa sorprendentemente similar a las de Katara.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Katara se paró.

-Oh, sí. Era solo algo que se metió en mi zapato.

-Bueno, será mejor que regreses a tu trabajo –clamó una-. Nuestro descanso casi termina.

Katara parpadeó.

-Oh, claro... trabajo...

La miraron ceñudas.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? –Inquirió la del medio-. ¿Necesitas ver a la enfermera de la compañía?

Katara alzó las manos.

-Oh, no, está bien. Es solo... que soy nueva aquí. Me perdí un poco.

-Oh, no hay duda de porque no tenías tu máscara –exclamó otra de las mujeres. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó otro pañuelo-. Es por eso que siempre tengo de más. Si no usas uno de estos, te vas a enfermar. No quieres perder salario, ¿verdad?

Ella cogió el pañuelo.

-Supongo que no…

-Todo mundo se pierde en su primer día. Toda esta manzana es propiedad de Haganegikou. La próxima vez, solo sigue el sendero –señaló un grupo de hierros y maderas atadas en el lado este de la fábrica. Mientras Katara miraba, dos hombres sudorosos con un carro se abrieron paso con un chirrido bajando por el sendero. Su carro cargaba con gruesos montones de carbón. Desaparecieron dentro de las fauces abiertas de la fábrica-. Te guiarán de regreso.

Ella tragó.

-Genial…

Sonaron campanas en el edificio más cercano.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! –tiraron de sus mascaras. Katara hizo lo mismo.

-No te preocupes –dijo la mujer que le había dado su máscara a Katara-. Si eres de medio tiempo como nosotras, el turno dura apenas un poco más. Trabajamos hasta la tarde, cuando los chicos salen de la escuela. Esta compañía es realmente buena con esa clase de cosas -- ¡tienes suerte de estar aquí!

-Suerte… -repitió Katara-. Claro…

Para su sorpresa, la mujer en el extremo más alejado del grupo enlazó su brazo con el de ella.

-Vamos –alentó. Katara se encontró mirando fijamente una sonrisa amistosa. La mujer hizo un gesto hacia una multitud que se reunía de mujeres enmascaradas de rojo. Empezaban a filtrarse dentro de la fábrica -- cada una menos distinguible de la otra, como esa vez que Aang les había dado a todos cintas en su baile. Y lentamente, Katara empezó a sonreír.

-Gracias –le respondió-. Estaría en problemas sino fuera por ustedes.

-Ese es el espíritu –rió la mujer cuyo fuerte brazo estaba ahora enganchado al de Katara-. Ahora si tan solo dejaran de mandar tantos obuses a nuestro sector…

-¿Obús?

-Ya sabes –insistió su nueva compañera-. ¿Para las bombas?

-Solo lo mejor para nuestros muchachos en el Reino Tierra –exclamó la del medio. Katara se quedó muy tiesa. Levantó los ojos y por primera vez leyó el letrero sobre la muerte. Decía MUNICIONES en grandes y anchas pinceladas. Y el letrero se acercaba a medida que las mujeres sonrientes la apuraban con ellas, mientras la campana sonaba de nuevo y oía el chirrido de metal contra metal. Y en la distancia, como a través de millas de agua, escuchó:

-¡Ese es un collar precioso! ¿No es de la Tribu Agua del Norte?

El estómago de Katara cayó en picada. Tragó con la garganta seca.

-Mmm…

-Guau, ¿tu novio sobrevivió al Asedio del Norte? –la que la tenía del brazo la codeó-. No seas tímida. _Fue _tu amorcito el que te dio ese collar, ¿cierto?

Katara asintió con la cabeza. Su voz parecía mucho más fina. Se alegraba de la mascara.

-Cierto…

La mujer a su derecha le ofreció una sonrisa soñadora.

-Eres tan afortunada. Desearía que alguien me trajera un trofeo a _mí_.

La fábrica era una pesadilla de calor y ruido. La acomodaron rápidamente en una línea de montaje. Esa línea estaba a un costado de una cinta transportadora. Rinocerontes de Komodo dentro de unas ruedas del tamaño de un hombre caminaban un círculo sin fin, y las correas atadas mantenían las ruedas girando. Sobre cinta había simples tubos de metal. Alguien le entregó a Katara un trapo. Observó a las otras mujeres coger los tubos y empezar a lustrarlos. Cuando terminaban, los dejaban y levantaban otro. Venían más por una rampa en la pared.

Katara miró la carcaza en sus manos.

-Es solo metal –comentó una de las mujeres-. No te morderá.

No. Solo haría volar la casa de alguien. Haría un hueco en la tierra donde antes no había uno. Sacaría a flote un sumergible. Explotaría y destruiría y aniquilaría. Estaba ayudando a hacerlo -- porque estaba escondida, porque había Dai Lis afuera, porque estaba sola, porque estaban en una misión más grande, por Aang, por ella…

-Aunque morderá a alguien más, ¿no? –preguntó. Le temblaban las manos.

-Oh, puedes apostarlo. Pero no te preocupes -- solo tienes que bombardear un pueblo antes de que los demás caigan en línea –la mujer cerró un ojo y miró dentro de la carcaza-. Digo, no es como si alguien realmente quiere que esta guerra siga.

Katara se permitió sentir esperanza.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Lo sé. La gente no es tan diferente. Todo lo que quiere es que sus muchachos vuelvan a casa. Es solo que la gente como el Rey Tierra son realmente tercos -- ¿sabías lo oprimida que estaba la gente de Ba Sing Se? Su rey les mintió sobre la guerra. La princesa Azula hizo lo correcto al instalar un nuevo gobierno. Ahora son gobernados por su propia gente, cooperan con nosotros, y nosotros conseguimos todo el carbón que pudimos necesitar alguna vez –la mujer dejó la carcaza y cogió otra-. Te lo digo. Antes regrese el Cometa de Sozin, mejor estará el mundo entero.

Katara oyó la tubería llena de vapor sobre su cabeza empezar a temblar y traquetear.

-¿Me disculparías un momento? –inquirió-. Tengo que usar el cuarto de baño.

-Fuera de esas grandes puertas y a tu izquierda –indicó la mujer.

Katara retrocedió de la línea y cruzó las grandes puertas. Siguió otra mujer a través de una puerta ribeteada de acero con una placa de un pequeño dragón azul. Dentro había una serie de asientos todos detrás de pequeños compartimientos separados, y el sonido del agua corriendo debajo. Había mujeres cuchicheando delante del lavadero cuando ella entró donde hacían jaleo con el agua y el jabón. Katara se deslizó dentro de un baño y cerró la puerta con violencia detrás de ella, usando un extraño cerrojito para mantenerla cerrada. Suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

_Despierta. Este no es el barco prisión -– no estás rodeada por el océano, y esta gente no quiere ser liberada. __Son felices. Son estúpidos e ignorantes y están mal, pero son felices. Y no puedes hacer agua control frente a ellos. _

Su respiración salió demasiado fuerte. Oyó a las otras dos mujeres en el lavabo abandonar la habitación, luego la tercera que había seguido. Ahora estaba sola. Katara se destapó los ojos y miró con atención el piso. Tenía una enorme rajadura irregular que lo atravesaba, como si un terremoto o una erupción hubiera sacudido el piso después de que las baldosas fueron puestas. Eso era algo que tenía la Nación del Fuego -- era una poderosa cosa asentada sobre una serie de fieros gigantes dormidos que podían hacer arder el centro de su pequeño y aspirante imperio de la faz de la tierra en minutos. Era la clase de fuerza que fluía debajo de la superficie de su tierra, como el agua corriendo a través de los canales de esa misma fábrica. Si tan solo hubiera una erupción…

Katara sintió la sonrisa desparramándose por su rostro antes de que la idea se haya formado verdaderamente en su cabeza. Miró fijamente el agua que corría debajo del asiento, luego las tuberías sobre cabeza. Estaba rodeada de agua. _Podía _parar la construcción de esas bombas. No para siempre, por un ratito -- y podía escapar con los demás trabajadores cuando evacuaran. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se paró en el retrete y empezó a revolver el agua en los caños. Se congelaron. Incluso sin usar el vestido o el velo, era todavía la Dama Pintada. Y había destruido cosas más grandes.

Saltó del retrete y abandonó el cuarto. En vez de volver a entrar en el piso de la fábrica, siguió caminando, pasó una puerta marcada con un dragón rojo y bajó por otro corredor. Doblando en una esquina se encontró con escaleras: sus pisadas sonaban huecas sobre el acero. Subió y de repente la fábrica se extendió debajo de ella: cañerías, fuegos de carbón, cinturones, ruedas, cadenas, ruido, fuego, trabajadores. Si seguía subiendo, acabaría en una terraza especial

Que parecía reservada para los capataces -- dos hombres que bebían té bajo una ventana abierta. Se agachó entre las sombras, respiró hondo, y levantó los brazos. Instantáneamente, sintió el vapor y el compuesto acuoso dentro de las tuberías le respondió. Sonriendo con satisfacción, atrajo sus manos sobre el pecho. Cubrió cada caño con escarcha. Se juntó sudor sobre su ceño, y en su cuello. Y el acero protestó gruñendo.

Exhalando con los dientes apretados, Katara empujó el hielo por los tubos haciéndolo bajar. Escuchó los crujidos y sintió el agua caliente y presionada en las cañerías luchar contra sus esfuerzos, lamiendo el hielo mientras ella lo tiraba más hacia abajo. Oyó los primeros gritos de confusión, sonrió, y dejó caer sus brazos. Apenas bajó las escaleras, y volvió a entrar en el pasillo –

-sintió una mano húmeda amordazándole la boca. Sabía a sal. Forcejeó bajo el agarre y codeó el cuerpo detrás de ella. Vio a sus talones desesperadamente tratar de encontrar tracción al tiempo que una pesada puerta se abría con un chirrido tras ella y entraban en otro baño -- el de hombres. Entonces de veras empezó a pelear, y él la azotó contra el compartimiento.

Zuko era la furia personificada. Le habló apretando los dientes.

-¿_Qué_ crees que estás haciendo?

Ella se sacó la mano de encima y la arrojó hacia atrás.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo antes?

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? No.

-Lo digo en serio, Zuko. ¿Me seguiste cuando me fui?

-No. Esperé. Esperé y esperé… -su boca se endureció-. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no regresaste?

-Alguien me siguió –explicó-. Alguien me estaba persiguiendo.

Su ojo sano se agrandó.

-¿Los Dai Li?

-¡No lo sé! Pero no quería llevarlos hasta allá, así que tuve que pretender que trabajaba aquí –levantó las manos. Estaban cubiertas de mugre, se habían formado pequeñas medialunas negras debajo de sus uñas por el hollín y la suciedad dentro de cada obús-. ¿Ves?

Él miró fijamente sus dedos con algo que competía entre el horror y la incredulidad. Y justo entonces la puerta se abrió. Zuko se quedó helado. Se llevó un solo dedo a sus labios y bajó la mirada a sus pies juntos en el piso, claramente visibles debajo de la puerta del compartimiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se las arregló para aclararse la garganta ruidosamente. El hombre que había entrado dejó de moverse -- su sombra se detuvo.

-Oh, perdón –se disculpó en cierta forma avergonzado, y pronto la puerta se cerró.

Katara no podía contener las risitas por más tiempos.

-Estás violeta –comentó, señalándolo-. Toda tu cara está -Sobre ellos, un caño escupió un tornillo y salió siseando vapor-. Oh, cielos –exclamó-. Parece que me dejé llevar un poco… -una campana empezó a sonar. Escuchó gritos en el pasillo-. Eh, quizás deberíamos irnos, antes de que explotemos…

-¿_Explotemos_? –Zuko sacó la puerta de sus goznes de una patada. Se giró y levantó un dedo-. Nunca vas a volver a dejar la casa _de_ _nuevo._

Katara echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¡Pelea luego! ¡Escape ahora! –patinó hasta el pasillo y se dirigió a la derecha. Pero un tirón de su vestido la hizo moverse hacia la izquierda y subir por las escaleras de nuevo-. Oye, a dónde-

-Más rápido –contestó Zuko, y la empujó para que subiera las escaleras.

-¡Pero podemos escapar con la multitud! ¡Ese era mi plan!

-Cambio de planes –corrieron hacia la terraza del capataz. Zuko se arrodilló bajo la ventana-. Vamos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Katara puso un pie sobre su rodilla. Luego él la levantó y ella se retorció para subir por la ventana; cayó en un pequeño remiendo de techo que se conectaba al piso mediante caños. Zuko salió un momento después. Ella se volvió a él.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto nos ayude a escapar exactamente?

Él señaló hacia abajo. Allí, en el piso, alejado de donde los otros trabajadores habían evacuado había un segundo juego de vías -- y un carro de carbón vacío. Katara se iluminó.

-Muy bien, me gusta el nuevo plan.

Dentro de su fábrica, escucharon el estruendo de las tuberías haciendo combustión. Zuko arqueó su ceja sana.

-Vamos.

No necesito que se lo dijera dos veces. Agarró el caño, respiró hondo, y se tiró. Zuko la siguió un segundo después. Él tomó un lado del carrito de carbón.

-¡Empuja! –ella agarró el otro y empezó a correr junto a él. Pasaron las fábricas y la multitud de gente y oficiales que se acercaban. El carrito empezó a traquetear y deslizarse del agarre de sus dedos-. ¡Salta!

Katara saltó. Luego entró en el carrito y Zuko le dio un último empellón y estaban moviéndose cuesta abajo y él también saltó, y los cubrió a ambos con su capa. Así de cerca podía ver su pulso martillando bajo su mandíbula. Sus rodillas estaban en algún lugar cerca de las cuencas de sus ojos.

-Estás loca –se quejó Zuko, desde su mala posición-. Arriesgaste todo y pusiste toda la misión en peligro.

Katara hizo una mueca. El carro traqueteó.

-Sokka dijo lo mismo después de que hice volar esa otra fábrica.

Zuko quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Hubo _otra_?

Su mueca se profundizó.

-Bueno, estaba contaminando el río, y toda la aldea estaba sufriendo, y cuando ayudé a Aang a volar el taladro de Azula.

-Devuélveme mi dinero.

-¡Ey! ¡Dijiste que era _nuestro _dinero!

-¡Te mandé a buscar comestibles y saboteaste todo un depósito de municiones! –Zuko se recostó violentamente contra la izquierda y tiró el carrito. Rodó libre y se sacudió el polvo-. Y si realmente quieres sobrecargar una caldera, necesitas un maestro fuego contigo.

Katara miró su vestido lleno de hollín.

-Mantendré eso en mente.

Como cena comieron patas de cangrejo araña de lodo en vuelto en hojas verdes y escabeche salpicado con cebolletas, repollos y semillas de sésamo.

-Solo no pruebes la salsa –le sugirió Zuko-. Es demasiado picante para ti.

-Gracias –respondió, y chupó más carne de su pata de cangrejo. Afuera, una húmeda neblina se había asentado sobre el distrito, y oscurecía las pocas linternas encendidas bajo una envolvente niebla sedosa. Su mente se sentía un poco así. Hoy había trabajado en una fábrica de municiones de la Nación del Fuego. Ayer había servido té a ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. Y en medio, había empezado a compartir ese espacio con la persona que una vez la había atado a un árbol, la persona que le había robado su collar, que le había robado a Aang, que se había unido a Azula. Y que le había comprado la cena. Dos veces.

-¿Te gusta tu cangrejo?

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza.

-No sabe como si hubiera salido del barro para nada.

-¿Dormiste bien?

De nuevo asintió.

-Creo que quizá le esté agarrando la mano a dormir durante el día. Pero tomar dos baños todavía se siente como un desperdicio, incluso si estaba cubierta en hollín –contempló la gran pierna rosada de cangrejo en su mano-. ¿Saliste mientras dormí?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Le pedí a Rari que fuera. No quise irme –tragó-. Ya sabes, en caso de que alguien apareciera.

-Claro –cogió algunos fideos-. Supongo que deberíamos tratar de descubrir quien era ese tipo que me estaba siguiendo, ¿eh?

-¿Estás segura que era un hombro?

Alzó las cejas.

-Eso creo. Aunque no lo vi bien –puso su mano sobre su taza de té de hibisco y observó como se formaba un terrón de hielo en el medio. Levantó la taza transpirada y la sostuvo contra su cara, luego contra su cuello-. Creo que me contagié de tu fiebre.

Zuko casi sonrió, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de por qué.

-Lloverá pronto –anunció-. Luego te sentirás mejor – y con eso se estiró y tomó la pata de cangrejo de ella. Enrollándola firmemente con su envoltura de hojas, usó las verduras como un almohadón para ayudarse a azotar la pierna en varios lugares. Sus muñecas se flexionaban y ella escuchaba el crujido del hueso apagado por las hojas. Cuando desenrolló las hojas, la pata se deshizo en segmentos que exponían carne de cangrejo brillante y desconchada.

-Guau, realmente estabas enojado con ese cangrejo –pero sus ojos no estaban en el cangrejo, estaban en su taza de té enfriada-. ¿Quieres que le haga lo mismo a la tuya?

-Mmm, solo tengo curiosidad…

Ella sonrió y se estiró para coger la taza y enfriarla.

-Ahí tienes.

-Gracias –levantó su té helado-. Mmm… he estado pensando… sobre hoy… -se frotó la nuca-. Tu papá y tu hermano van a enfadarse conmigo por perderte…

Katara bufó.

-No si no saben –levantó la mitad de un yuzu y lo apretó sobre el cangrejo. Quedó cubierto de jugo ácido. Mantuvo la fruta aplastada en un puño-. Te propongo un trato. No les diré como me trajiste al peor vecindario de la ciudad, si tú no les dices del uniforme que estoy usando. ¿Trato?

Él asintió.

-Seguro –probó su té-. Está bueno. Es muy, eh, refrescante.

-Hace demasiado calor para bebidas calientes –Katara se dejó caer al suelo. Las esteras tenían un olor a pasto nuevo que le gustaba. Desde ese ángulo, podía ver las nubes que se amontonaban a través de la ventana-. ¿Crees que nos encuentren pronto?

-… Probablemente.

Ella asintió.

-Al menos eres bueno para salir a escondidas de los lugares

-Y tú eres buena para meterte a escondidas dentro de los lugares. Y para destruirlos. Y para robar cosas.

Katara le dedicó su mirada más irritada.

-Bien, no habrá carámbano de té para ti –sacudió dos dedos sobre su té, levantándolo en el aire en una fina cinta roja. Luego congeló el té a sus dedos y empezó a chuparlos. El hielo no sabía mucho, pero se sentía bien. Y Zuko la estaba mirando fijamente con lo que seguro era pura envidia. Se sacó el hielo de la boca-. ¿No desearías haber sido más amable?

-Sí –contestó-. Desearía haber sido más amable –rodó sobre su estómago. Levantó su té con ambas manos-. Buscar perlas significa que alguien quiere salir contigo –explicó de repente-. Es jerga. Significa que alguien quiere pagarte para que salgas con él y… seas su novia por un rato –escuchó el hielo tintineando en su taza-. Entonces… solo creí que deberías saber. Por si alguien te pregunta de nuevo, digo.

Katara arrugó el ceño. Chupó su carámbano.

-Pero la gente que me lo preguntó ya tenían novias. Vinieron con sus citas.

-Esas no eran novias reales. Eran novias pagadas.

-¿Por qué le pagarías a alguien para que sea tu novia?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca lo he hecho! –Zuko dejó caer su cabeza-. Solo diles que no. Sin importar cuanto te ofrezcan.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿De veras ellos querían ser mis novios? ¿_Todos _ellos?

-… Por un ratito.

-¿Cuánto es un ratito?

Zuko se coloreó.

-Depende del hombre –se aclaró la garganta-. De cualquier forma, es algo que solo hombres realmente desesperado hacen y ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

Eso era verdad. Ella había ido a ahí a hacer un trabajo, no a soportar tipos tan solitarios que les pagaban a las mujeres solo para sentarse y tomar té con ellas, o sea lo que sea que la gente de la Nación del Fuego hacía en sus citas. (Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con reírse propagandas de espectáculos de títeres y construir casas de verano en propiedad de refugiados.) Cerró los ojos.

-Oye –llamó. Las palabras eran más fáciles con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Eso es fácil –replicó Zuko-. Miré por todos lados, y no me detuve –hizo una pausa-. Así es como siempre te encuentro.

La lluvia llego y con ella, los clientes. Se filtraban dentro del Perico Gorrión Azul, hacían sus pedidos, le preguntaban a Katara si era nueva. Ella sonreía y hacia su mejor esfuerzo y con un poquito de agua control -- nada que alguien pudiera notar -- evitó derramar té sobre hombres con brazos del tamaño de troncos. Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien hacerlo bien en un trabajo que no tenía que ver con salvar el mundo o re-inventar su control o ocuparse de gente que la necesitaba desde el momento en que la conocían.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien.

Y entonces una flecha llameante se clavó con un golpe sordo en la pared encima de su cabeza mientras llevaba tazas vacías a la cocina, su cola vibraba en el aire y su llama quemaba la madera. Y el diminuto saco atado a la brillante punta de flecha se inflamó. La pared de la cocina explotó en una lluvia de vidrio, arena, y té -- los relojes de arena hecho pedazos ahora, estaban desparramados por todo el piso así como los canastos caídos de azúcar esparcían sus contenidos en la mesada. Y Zuko estaba encima de ella y su mano mantenía su cara contra el azúcar y se quejaba con voz tensa:

-Casas de té. ¿Por qué siempre casas de té?

Katara tosió.

-¿Los Dai Li están usando flechas en llamas, ahora?

-Quizá son los Yu Yan –Zuko hizo un mohín. Miró al jardín trasero. Caía vidrio de su cabello-. No tengo mis espadas.

Katara lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cuándo eso te ha detenido?

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Se salió de encima de ella y ambos saltaron hacia atrás. Ella se quitó el delantal y sacó el agua hirviendo directamente de las teteras y él creó una daga de fuego en cada mano. Desde la puerta de entrada, otra flecha vino en su dirección; Katara la bateó en el aire. Se partió inofensivamente en dos. Y los clientes que no habían gritado o huido empezaron a hacer ambas. Alguien saltó a través de la ventana – una pequeña figura con el cabello alborotado que blandía dos manos llenas de navajas.

-¡Esto es por Jet!

Smellerbee salto en el aire. El acero brilló en sus manos; usaba guantes negros con garras filosas. Zuko pateó una silla hacia arriba, la agarró y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza. Las navajas de la chica cortaron la madera al tiempo que otras tres flechas ardientes atravesaron disparadas la casa de té. Katara levantó un escudo de hielo. Las flechas se apagaron al tocarlo, y ella transformó el hielo que quedaba en una bolea de agujas congeladas. Silbaron al cruzar la ventana. Smellerbee gruñó y embistió contra Zuko; él armó un látigo de fuego y lo abalanzó sobre sus pies. Ella saltó.

-¡No quiero lastimarte! –clamó Zuko. Sacudió el látigo de nuevo y blandió los restos astillados de la silla al tiempo que retrocedía.

-¡Entregaste a Jet a los Dai Li! –Smellerbee balanceó sus navajas en dirección a Zuko.

Katara disparó hielo hacia las muñecas de la chica; se congelaron juntas. Las hojas estaban cubiertas de hielo.

-¿Entregaste a Jet a los Dai Li?

El ojo sano de Zuko se abrió como un plato.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡No era mi intención!

-Ellos le _lavaron el cerebro-_

_-_¡Él me atacó! ¡En una casa de té! ¡Así como esto! –Zuko se agachó cuando Smellerbee corrió hacia él; agarró sus muñecas unidas por el hielo y las usó como palancas para obligarla a caer al suelo. Smellerbee se retorció y le escupió en la cara. Se volvió hacia Katara.

-Y tú te has unido a _él_ –le reclamó con un tono como roca-. Creíamos que estabas de _nuestro_ lado.

-_Estoy _de su lado… -Katara se lamió los labios-. Estamos juntos porque… Porque…

-Estamos buscando a mi madre –intervino Zuko-. Me uní al Avatar-

-¡Sí, _claro_! –Smellerbee abrió bien grande la boca-. ¡Longshot! ¡Sácalos de la madriguera!

Algo cayó desde la ventana – un olor a pimienta llenó el aire. Katara vislumbró un manojo de pequeños sacos los cuales emitían los humos nocivos. Se le aguaron los ojos y tosió. Le ardía la garganta. Se tapó la boca. Zuko estaba tosiendo; la agarró del codo y la condujo fuera del salón, a través de la cocina, y hasta la veranda. Ahí en la lluvia estaba una enorme y familiar figura. Algo los atacó de repente y el cuerpo de Katara quedó flojo. Se desplomó en el barro. A su lado, Zuko cayó.

Alguien saltó para unírseles. Salpicó barro en la cara de Katara, en su cabello. Su nuevo uniforme estaba empapado, ahora. Lo sentía desparramándose fríamente a lo largo de su estómago desnudo. Entraron botas en su campo de visión. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear.

-Saben, yo predije esto hace un tiempo ya –recordó la voz de una mujer. Se inclinó hacia abajo y Katara vio el cabello negro y los labios oscuros-. Y de veras me encanta tener razón.

-Jun –el viejo gruñido de Zuko había regresado.

La caza recompensas sonrió.

-Ella sigue siendo demasiado bonita para ti, cara de ostra –su mirada fue sobre Katara-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con este perdedor? ¿Cómo te convenció para que te deshicieras de tu hermano y el niño?

-¡Él no _me convenció _de nada! ¡Déjanos ir! –Katara trató de forcejear pero no funcionó; solo su cuello quería moverse.

Jun hizo un puchero.

-¿Y perderme todo ese dinero de recompensa? No lo creo.

-Lo que sea que mi hermana te esté pagando, puedo doblarlo –aseveró Zuko.

Jun arqueó su ceja perfectamente depilada. Groomed.

-¿Tu hermana? Oh, no. Tu familia no se interesa lo suficiente por ti como para ponerle un monto a tu cabeza –se arrodilló y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Pero por el Espíritu Azul? ¿Y la Dama Pintada? Esa es otra historia.

**¡Fiu! ****Este capítulo de veras tiene un montón de re-escritos, así que ahora me siento doblemente culpable por todos los errores que usualmente descubro después de postear. Solo quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y reviews y dibujos. Esta historia esta volviéndose algo especial, ¡y eso es gracias a ustedes!**

_N/T: Perdón sinceramente por ese traspapeleo de capítulos que se me armó, muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, a los que leen ahora, :P y no dejan review, a los que dejan review y a los que siguen agregando la historia a favoritos. Exactamente como Fandomme dijo, ustedes hacen que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena. Un beso gigante y muchas gracias Marazula por marcarme el error! :)_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Respecto a los spoilers del trailer de la Convención de Comics en Nueva York, tengo que decir una cosa. Con toda probabilidad, los guiones fueron completamente pre-hiatus. Es similar al caso de la Venganza de Ozai y la sangre control, solo hice una acertada suposición. Eso, o Mike, Bryan, la familia Ehasz y yo hemos visto las mismas películas (HOLA CHICOS. LOS AMAMOS.)**

**Gracias: ¡A MouseThatRoared and Drisela por dibujos nuevos! ¡Y todos ustedes por comentar! He descubierto que hay un montón de ustedes merodeando ahí afuera, así que saluden. No voy a morder.**

* * *

El rostro de ella parece devastado por el relámpago y el granizo. Pero en el tuyo hay algo como la promesa de una tormenta: un día la pasión hará arder hasta los huesos – _Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

-¿Acaso la frase _justicia poética_ no significa nada para ti? –preguntó Katara, desde su posición sobre la espalda del shirshiu.

-Créeme que sí –respondió Zuko. Forcejeó las esposas de hierro que mantenían sus manos a su espalda. Intentó patear, pero Jun era astuta: había encadenado sus pies y manos demasiado fuerte como para permitir patadas de fuego control. Las cadenas se trabaron y suspiró vapor. El vaho se condensó en la cara de Katara.

-Deja de respirarme encima.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Quédense quietos, o los colgaré a ambos de ese árbol ahí y dejaré que estos dos les disparen –señaló Jun. Cuando Katara estiró su cuello hacia arriba, vio a Smellerbee examinando su guante de garras. Hizo una mueca y dejó caer la cabeza. Intentó volver a sentir algo en sus manos.

-Esto es toda tu culpa, sabes –le reprochó a Zuko.

-¿Por qué, porque rescaté a Aang de Zhao? ¿Por qué liberé a su bisonte?

-¡Porque dejaste que esa estúpida máscara flotara hasta el fondo del lago! ¡No hay duda de porque la encontraron! ¡Eres un _maestro fuego_! ¿No pudiste haber_la quemado_ simplemente o algo así?

-Ah, y tu _desenmascarada_ frente un _pueblo entero_ fue una _gran idea_.

-Saben, extrañaba esto –intervino Jun-. Ustedes dos son tan tiernos.

-Cállate –ordenaron al unísono.

-Llegamos –exclamó Smellerbee. El shirshiu se detuvo en breve. Katara apoyó su mejilla contra su flanco rugoso y caliente por un instante antes de que un tirón en su cadena hiciera deslizar su cuerpo a la arenilla húmeda de abajo. Humedeció el barro seco que ya cubría sus rodillas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio una ancha torre blanca y ventanas angostas labradas en la superficie de la enorme roca. En la oscuridad y la lluvia, el edificio parecía borronearse un poquito. A su lado, Zuko se sentó un poquito más alto sobre sus rodillas observando a Jun acercarse a la torre.

-No tienes que hacer esto –le dijo a Longshot-. Es a mí tras quién están. Soy el botín más grande. Ella ayudó a Jet. Ayudó a esa aldea. Es la clase de cosas que solían hacer.

Longshot miró el suelo, luego a Smellerbee. El rostro de la chica se endureció y meneó la cabeza.

-No podemos confiar en nadie que esté de tu lado –replicó.

-¡Él está de nuestro lado, Smellerbee! –Katara se inclinó hacia delante-. Se unió al Avatar. ¡Quería enseñarle fuego control!

-¿Entonces por qué no están ahora con el Avatar? –repuso Smellerbee. Arrugó los ojos. La pintura en su cara se resquebrajó ligeramente-. ¿Que estaban haciendo solos en la capital?

Katara suspiró.

-Es una larga historia...

-Y una que tendrán tiempo suficiente para contarles a los interrogadores –aseveró Jun. Marchó cerca de ellos con un grupo grande de la milicia de la Nación del Fuego tras de sí. Cabeceó hacia Longshot y Smellerbee-. Caballeros, creo que ya conocen a los Guerreros de la Libertad.

-¡_Ey_! –Smellerbee corrió hacia Jun, pero se encontró bajo el repentino agarre de dos militares. Gruñó, pateó y escupió-. ¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías! ¡Dijiste que la recompensa había vencido!

-Mentí –confesó Jun-. ¡Así que ahora consigo cuatro recompensas al precio de dos!

-¿_Confiaron_ en ella? –inquirió Katara

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Amateurs –mientras la milicia luchaba con Longshot y Smellerbee, Zuko se hizo hacia delante-. Conozco este edificio –murmuró-. Van a separarnos pero te sacaré. Lo prometo.

-No te preocupes por mí –retrucó Katara en un susurro lacónico-. Preocúpate por ellos. Tenemos que sacar a Longshot y a Smellerbee también. Y al papá de Teo -- ¿Qué tal si lo tienen aquí? –Era verdad; Jun y su shirshiu quizás le habían dado la oportunidad que necesitaban de descubrir más sobre el arma que tenían por misión encontrar. ¿Para que rastrillar los planes de batalla de Ozai cuando podían ir directamente a la fuente? Se giró, alimentando su idea-. Tenemos que intentar... ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Zuko parpadeó.

-Vas... vas a estar bien ahí dentro.

Alguien la colocó de un tirón sobre sus pies.

-Lo sé –asintió, y una capucha negra descendió sobre su cara.

* * *

Era como Hama había dicho, solo que peor. Había una jaula de hierro. Colgaba suspendida sobre carbones ardiendo en un salón llenó de aire seco, que resecaba la piel. No había agua, solo el sonido de las botas sobre la tierra y voces susurrantes diciendo cosas como _Tribu Agua_, _Avatar_ y _eclipse_. Ni siquiera removieron su caperuza. Sudaba ciegamente en la bajo la oscura y rasposa tela y se tensaba contra las cadenas que mantenían sus brazos inmóviles tras su espalda para que no pudiera hacer agua control. Sus miembros latían con fuerza; si alguien la desencadenaba justo ahora todavía no podría hacerlo hasta que la sensibilidad en sus dedos y manos regresara.

_Bienvenida al resto de tu vida_, dijo una vez en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como Hama_. Vas a marchitarte y a morir en esta jaula._

-¡Ey! –Katara agitó sus cadenas. No iba a aprender nada como escapar si no veía más de la prisión-. ¿No quieren hacerme algunas preguntas?

Algo sonó metálicamente contra las rejas de su jaula. Lo sintió retumbar a través de sus rodillas y pies desnudos. En algún lugar durante el trayecto había perdido sus zapatos.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Dama Pintada –contestó la voz de un hombre. Arrastró algo a través de las rejas – sonaba como la empuñadura de una espada-. Solo descansa por ahora.

-¿Dónde está Zuko? ¿Dónde están los otros dos que se llevaron?

-El príncipe está recibiendo tratamiento real –aseguró. Se rió desde lo más profundo de la garganta y Katara sintió sus brazos recorridos por escalofríos. Su voz y el sonido de sus pasos se alejaron.

Las horas pasaron. O quizás solo minutos. No podía decirlo. Deseó algo como la habilidad de Zuko – su fuego control le permitía determinar cuando salía el sol y en este tipo de situación él al menos sabía cuando pasaba un día. Tan cerca de la luna nueva estaba operando ciegamente en más maneras que una sola. Peor aún, una insistente punzada en el abdomen le anunciaba que su ciclo había llegado. Había atribuido el dolor a las cadenas y al shirshiu y a la agitada ruta llena de baches en carrito de carbón, pero el sordo dolor familiar decía otra cosas. Suspirando, se concentró en su propia sangre e intentó retenerla. Se había liberado de la sangre control, antes, cuando no tenía ningún control sobre sus brazos. Esto era lo mismo. Y le daba algo – cualquier cosa – que hacer que no involucrara divagar si se volvería vieja en ese hueco.

-Basta –se susurró a sí misma-. Concéntrate –si todo lo que podía controlar era su propia actitud y quizás su sangre, entonces eso haría. Las mujeres de la Tribu Agua eran adaptables. Encontraban maneras de fluir alrededor de los obstáculos. Tenía una tarea que hacer, y la encarcelación nunca la había retenido antes. Era una Maestra de Agua-Control –_Sifu Katara_ – y la hija de un jefe que genuinamente amaba a su familia y a su gente. Nadie podía quitarle esas cosas. La Nación del Fuego podía destruir su futuro todo lo que quisieran, pero no podían borrar su pasado or como la había formado. La decisión que la había llevado a ese punto – sola, exhausta, aterrorizada – había sido la correcta. Lo que fuera que pasase después, se negaba a arrepentirse de seguir a Aang o de elegir esa misión.

Katara respiró hondo y sumergió su conciencia en el reconfortante latido de su sangre.

* * *

Cuando llegaron las preguntas, llegaron en un pequeño cuarto con una silla dura y anillos de acero que mantenían sus hormigueantes brazos, piernas y cabeza en el lugar. Vio hombres en uniformes verdes y una linterna. Dai Li. Por la primera vez, el miedo la atrapó. Azula sabe que estamos aquí. Y no nos dejará escapar una segunda vez. Una parte lejana de sí dijo que estaba bien tener miedo, que quizás serían más buenos con ella si empezaba a llorar o a rogar. Pero – afortunadamente – esa parte estaba en cierta forma mucho más tranquila que el insistente dolor en su espalda y pelvis, y la sed resecando su garganta.

-¿Eres tú Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, hija de Hakoda?

La linterna comenzó a hacer un círculo alrededor de la habitación.

-Sí.

-¿Y eres la maestra de agua control del Avatar?

-Aang ya no necesita una. Es un Maestro.

-¿Fuiste su maestra en el pasado?

Suspiró.

-Sí.

-¿También eres conocida como la Dama Pintada?

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez has saboteado propiedad de la Nación del Fuego?

-Sí. Un montón.

-¿Tomaste parte en el ataque del Día del Sol Negro?

-Sí.

-¿Eras parte del plan para ayudar a tu padre y a los otros prisioneros a escapar?

-No.

-Ah. ¿Así que eres conciente de su escape? ¿Es porque ellos están con el Avatar, ahora?

Katara se congeló. Buena esa, Katara. Linda forma de develarlo todo.

-No sé donde están –respondió. Parpadeó con fuerza. El tiempo usando esa capucha la había dejado casi ciega, y en ese cuarto solo tenía la linterna para concentrarse. Su girar tenía un efecto adormecedor. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Pero no podía – tenía que permanecer alerta. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Aang y los demás ahora era seguir la misión como habían planeado, saber más de la prisión y evitar que los Dai Li supieran demasiado-. ¿Dónde está Zuko? –preguntó-. ¿Qué hicieron con Longshot y Smellerbee?

-No te preocupes por ellos –le contestó uno de los agentes-. Preocúpate por ti misma.

-¿Eran así de egoístas cuando trabajaban para Long Feng? –inquirió-. ¿O lo aprendieron al lamerle las botas a Azula?

Una mano de piedra voló desde el suelo y se cerró alrededor de su garganta. Comenzó a apretar. Ella apretó los dientes.

-Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo –advirtió el agente-. ¿Qué están haciendo tú y el Príncipe Zuko en la capital?

Decidió usar la mentira de Zuko. Hablarle a los Dai Li era probablemente lo mismo que hablarle a Ozai, y Zuko había sido claro en lo que él iba a decir. Ella había dicho suficiente mentirillas con Sokka para saber como unir mejor sus historias. _Solo no me defraudes, Chispitas_.

-Estamos buscando a la madre de Zuko –afirmó con la voz ahogada.

El agarre se ciñó.

-La Señora del Fuego Ursa está muerta.

-Eso… no… es… lo… que… Ozai dice.

La mano relajó el agarre, pero solo apenas.

-¿Por qué dejaron al Avatar?

Trató de desviar la mirada. Era difícil, con la cabeza aparentemente fija al lugar y esa cosa alrededor de su cuello.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Qué fue eso? Habla fuerte.

-¡Es personal! ¡No necesitan saberlo! –se odió a sí misma por sonrojarse. _No tienes nada de que avergonzarte._

Las sombras en la habitación se removieron.

-Nosotros decidiremos lo que necesitamos saber.

* * *

Una y otra vez, respondió sus preguntas. Algunas veces los Dai Li las formulaban un poquito diferente, pero mayormente eran las mismas_. __¿Dónde está el Avatar? ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Quiénes son sus aliados?_ Y la inevitable tentación: _¿No te gustaría un poco de agua? ¿No quieres zafarte de esas cadenas? ¿No deberías intentar hacer esto más fácil para ti?_

Katara tenía una única respuesta: _No lo sé_.

Ayudaba que estrictamente hablando, era la verdad. Ella no sabía cual era el plan de Aang. No sabía si siquiera tenía uno. No tenía ni idea donde estaba ni con quién. Quizás el se había separado de Iroh. Quizás su papá se había re-unido a las fuerzas de la Tribu Agua que quedaban. Quizás Suki, Sokka y Toph habían decidido seguirlos a ella y a Zuko. Quizás estaban ocupados probando nuevas y sabrosas variedades de explosivos. Quizás estaban bailando con dragones. Quizás. Quizás no.

Parecía que no había gente de la Tribu Agua en la habitación donde colgaron su jaula – ni ninguna otra gente. No tenía ni pista si animarse con eso o no. No tenía noción del paso del tiempo. El hambre y la sed y el dolor interferían con eso. Había simplemente vigilia, interrogación y sueño. Intentaba dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Y el dolor mismo era útil – evitaba que sucumbiera a la extraña y agradable sensación de responder a las preguntas de los Dai Li.

Había una manchita de amabilidad, y venía en la forma de una mujer llamada Ming. Ella sola le trajo agua a Katara, y la tercera vez que lo hizo Katara casi rompió a llorar de alivio. Pero entonces Ming dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que le pasó al General Iroh?

-No –respondió Katara, alejándose de la taza-. Déjame sola.

-Fui una de sus guardias antes –insistió Ming-. Solo quería saber…

-Vete, y dile a los Dai Li lo que dije.

-No estoy aquí por los Dai Li…

-_Vete_.

Katara escuchó el suspiro frustrado de Ming.

-Solo dime –pidió-. Dime y eso hará las cosas más fáciles para todos.

Dentro de su capucha, Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

-Tu gente mató a mi madre –contó con la voz ronca-. No estoy aquí para hacer nada fácil para ustedes.

* * *

La siguiente vez que le quitaron la caperuza, Katara permaneció dentro de la jaula. Los observó escoltar una figura encapuchada dentro de la habitación, debajo de todas las jaulas vacías. Escuchó su gruñido y el zumbido de los ventiladores mientras lo volteaban de rodillas a patadas. Su caperuza se cayó, y solo el traqueteo de su cadena le dijo que inconscientemente se había echó hacia delante para tener una mejor visión de lo que quedaba de un rostro ensangrentado y pulposo.

-Hola –dijo, a través de su labio roto e hinchado-. Zuko por aquí.

Su estómago se giró.

-Hola.

Con su ojo sano cerrado e inflamado de esa forma, apenas podía ver su mirada buscándola en la jaula.

-¿… tas bien?

Ella cabeceó. Él obviamente se había llevado lo peor.

-No pueden derribarme.

-No nos precipitemos tanto –Katara se volvió para ver una figura en pantalones caminando debajo de las jaulas, flanqueada por los Dai Li. Los cabellos en su cuello se erizaron-. Vaya, vaya –exclamó Azula-. Ustedes dos están definitivamente mugrientos.

-Al menos mi conciencia está limpia –retrucó Katara.

Azula puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahórrate eso –alzó una ceja mirando a Katara-. Algún día esa estrecha cabeza de campesina tuya entenderá que lo que concierne a mi conciencia es casi tan útil como esas lastimosas excusas de que las barcas eran antibombas –le sonrió amablemente a Zuko-. Zuzu entiende. ¿No es así, Zuzu?

Zuko se limitó a desviar la mirada. Azula lo rodeó.

-Nuestro padre me ha encargado una misión, Zuko. Tengo un país que defender. Y soy la única en esta familia capaz de hacer lo que se necesita para defenderlo –se inclinó hacia delante detrás de él, y le habló en su oreja sana-: Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar, Zuko. De estar protegiendo a tu preciado Tío Gordinflón, también me pondrías en una jaula y me harías cosas indescriptibles.

Zuko mantuvo su cara volteada.

-No te diré nada. Me niego a ayudarte.

-Oh, no a mí a quién estarías ayudando –advirtió Azula. Le sonrió a Katara, y extendió dos dedos de cada mano, empezando a cortar el aire en círculos cruzados. Chispas azules seguían el trazo de cada mano. Katara retrocedió dentro de la jaula.

-No hagas esto Azula –suplicó Zuko. Luchó para pararse, para arremeter contra Azula y falló miserablemente por poco cuando los grillos de los Dai Li lo tiraron hacia atrás-. Azula _por favor_, te lo ruego…

-No quiero que ruegues, Zuko –el relámpago chisporroteó en el puño de Azula-. Quiero que cooperes –se movió lentamente hasta un posición de embestida-. Es una pregunta simple, Zuko. Sí o no.

Katara se echó hacia atrás en la jaula con dificultad.

-No le digas –clamó-. Lo que sea que es, no…

-No puedo sostenerlo por siempre, Zu…

-No le di…

-¡_Sí_! –la voz de Zuko se quebró. Se dobló y habló hacia el piso-. Sí. Él está con ellos. El Tío Iroh está con ellos.

-Bueno, eso está mejor –admitió Azula, y rápidamente giró sobre sus pies. Envió una única descarga del rayo en dirección a Zuko. Entró por su espalda y él se agitó bruscamente, su cuerpo se retorció antes de quedarse completamente flojo. Sus esposas chispearon. Katara se hizo para delante tanto como lo permitieron las cadenas-. Eso es de parte de Padre –finalizó Azula.

-Zuko –Katara observó su cuerpo inmóvil-. Zuko. Levántate –Nada. Ni siquiera un gemido. Su mirada se clavó en Azula. Todo el cuerpo de Katara revivió con la furia – el dolor y el miedo simplemente se habían evaporado al ver eso-. Tú babosa –exclamó-. Ahora sé porque tu madre te abandonó. No pudo soportar que un monstruo como tú haya salido de su cuerpo.

Azula parpadeó. Sonrió suavemente.

-Sí –reconoció-. Supongo que es verdad –arrugando la nariz, Azula volteó el cuerpo de su hermano con un pie. Un tenue siseo de dolor escapó de él. Ella cabeceó a los Dai Li, luego a Zuko-. Arréglenlo. Tiene una ejecución a la que asistir.

_-¿Qué?_

Azula le sonrió alegremente a Katara.

-¿Oh, no lo sabías? En la Nación del Fuego, la traición se castiga con la muerte –se inclinó hacia delante-. Así como los actos de guerra.

* * *

-Espero que aprecies la ironía de esta situación –comentó Katara.

Estaban atados a un árbol. O más exactamente, encadenados a un alto poste de madera. El cual estaba en el centro de un patio cercado con antorchas que hacían brillantes avances contra la noche lluviosa. Supuso que había pasado un día – su hambre se lo decía. Pero estaba contenta con la lluvia. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de ella. Sacó la lengua y atrapó unas gotas. Su circulación estaba volviendo.

-Sabes –empezó ella-, cuando te imaginé pagando por tus crímenes _realmente_ esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Detrás de ella, al otro lado del árbol, Zuko se removió.

-Guardia –llamó débilmente-. ¿Podría conseguirle una mordaza?

-Sabes, no debería estar tan sorprendida. Tú siempre regresas. Eres como un sarpullido.

Zuko suspiró.

-No puedo creer que pasé por todo eso solo para poder terminar _así. __Contigo_.

-Ey –Katara se hizo hacia su izquierda, lo que era la derecha de él, y por lo tanto su oreja sana-. ¿_Cómo_ sobreviviste?

-Azula se contuvo –confesó Zuko-. No quería matarme. Solo quería lastimarme. Así es como es ella.

Sonaron tambores desde el punto más lejano del patio. Una serie de palanquines entraron debajo de un arco coronado con dragones. Las antorchas llamearon. Azula salió primero, separando el velo con sus dedos como garras y saltando hacia abajo. Cruzó a grandes zancadas y vivamente las líneas de guardias y oficiales como si llevara a cabo una inspección. Hizo un ademán y una tropa de arqueros aparecieron en las ventanas por encima de ellos.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente? –Inquirió Katara-. Somos solo nosotros.

-Ozai nunca deja el palacio –murmuró Zuko.

-¿Ozai? ¿Tú papá va…?

Sonó un gong portátil, y el patio entero se calló. Incluso Zuko pareció ponerse rígido, al otro lado del poste. Las cadenas dejaron de tintinear. Una figura oscura y en armadura descendió de un segundo y mucho más ornamentado palanquín -- Katara reconoció del dibujo de Aang la silueta del Señor del Fuego. Se adelantó hasta quedar a la luz de las antorchas, y la multitud reunida se arrodilló. Incluso Azula hincó una rodilla; Katara y Zuko eran los únicos de pie.

-Zuko.

La voz de Ozai tenía esa misma escofina áspera que tenía la de Iroh y Zuko. Era apuesto en una manera bonita – su cabello eran incluso más largo y brillante que el de la Princesa Yue. Tenía la misma nariz recta y mentón angosto que Zuko y Azula tenían, pero claramente Zuko se le parecía más. Por un momento intentó imaginarse a Zuko sin la cicatriz. Sin importar lo mucho que trataba de imponer la cara de Ozai sobre la de él, todavía veía ya a un chico que sonreía con suficiencia con una cola de caballo ya a la persona cuya vida ella había amenazado, el que había volteado con un látigo de agua, la persona que había pedido ser tomada prisionera.

-Y tú, la maestra agua –llamó Ozai. Pidió a su gente que se levantara, luego pasó a grandes zancadas junto al lado de ella del poste-. Tu reputación te precede. Aunque como la completa desgracia de hijo, tú también te has convertido en una decepción. ¿No deberías de haber escapado ya? Pensé que serías más fuerte.

-Eso está bien –respondió Katara con la voz más campante que pudo encontrar-. Pensé que serías más alto.

Las cejas de Ozai se arquearon. Retrocedió. Rodeó el poste y le habló a Zuko.

-Tu gusto en acompañantes aún tiene que mejorar –Zuko no dijo nada. Las cadenas que cruzaban sobre el pecho de Katara se tensaron cuando el se irguió más alto-. Ah, el tratamiento de silencio –reconoció Ozai-. Esto es un lejano grito de tu teatro durante el eclipse. _Voy a hablar y tú vas a escucharme_ –Ozai se rió secamente desde la garganta-. ¿Acaso el Avatar te _desterró_, Zuko? ¿Te vio tal como eras? ¿Un muchachito traidor, desconfiado y torpe que siempre ha envidiado la habilidad de su hermana?

-Él no pudo perdonarme por las cosas que hice en el pasado –contestó quedamente-. Sin importar cuanto rogara, no podía ver más allá de mis fallas.

-Entonces es un chico detrás de mi propio corazón –Ozai rió ahogadamente-. Y tú, maestra agua. ¿Por qué te descartó el Avatar?

Katara levantó su nariz en el aire.

-No recibo órdenes de Aang. Me fui por mi cuenta.

-¿Oh? ¿Remendar las medias del Avatar no era suficiente para ti? ¿Querías cosas mejores y más grandes con mi hijo en el _Distrito de la Ostra_? –Katara escuchó una risita a duras penas reprimida y se giró para ver sus labios moviéndose nerviosamente, y la piel de sus ojos arrugándose. Y detrás de él todo un grupo de oficiales sonriendo de oreja a oreja en una forma que no le gustaba-. Mi hija tiene una teoría –le contó Ozai-. Ella cree que tu precioso Avatar siente algo por ti. ¿No es tierno?

-Espero que Koh se robe tu cara ­–retrucó Katara, esperando tener saliva suficiente para escupirle. Se sonrojó-. Oh espera, ya tiene suficientes _niñas_ en su colección.

Ozai entornó los ojos. Las antorchas que los rodeaban brillaron blanquecinamente.

-Puedo ver ahora lo que tú y mi hijo tienen en común. Tu irrespeto será tu fin –se acercó más-. Hemos enviado una notificación pública de su ejecución. Pero nadie ha venido a salvarte. Ni tu padre, ni tu hermano, y ni el Avatar. Debes haber hecho algo abominable para ganarte tu exilio, porque ahora estás completamente sola.

Katara parpadeó. Extrañaba a Toph de repente. Toph sabría exactamente que decir en ese momento.

-Chispitas, ¿tu papá desaprobó matemáticas? Parece que no es capaz de contar más de uno.

Ozai giró sobre sus talones.

-Destrúyanlos.

La milicia formó un círculo alrededor del poste. Levantaron sus brazos. Azula avanzó para unirse a ellos.

-¿Algún último deseo?

-¡El Señor del Fuego Ozai planeó el asesinato del Señor del Fuego Azulon! –Zuko inspiró hondo. Los militares bajaban sus brazos-. ¡Le pidió a su esposa que lo matara porque él era mucho más que cobarde para hacerlo él mismo, y luego la desterró! ¡La Señora del Fuego Ursa está viva todavía, así como el General Iroh! ¡Él está con el Avatar! ¡Sálvense, y únanse a él antes de que destruya este lugar! –abruptamente, Zuko tosió-. Terminé.

Katara bufó.

-¿Nunca escuchaste lo de las _damas primero_?

-Perdón. Pensé que debían saberlo. Por favor, adelante.

-Dejen los rodeos –apremió Azula.

Katara suspiró y alzó su barbilla para dirigirse a sus futuros verdugos. La lluvia corría por su cabello y entraba en sus ojos. Uno por uno, enfrentó la mirada de los maestros fuego que la apuntaban.

-Aang va a destruir al Señor del Fuego. Pero eso no significa que quiera lastimarlos _a ustedes_. Él solo quiere detener la guerra. Así que pueden quedarse aquí siguiendo órdenes como buenas marionetas de la Nación del Fuego, o pueden hacer lo correcto.

Azula puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Algo más? Mi brazo se está cansando.

-Sí –respondió Katara. Sonrió-. Cuidado con los bumeranes.

Retumbaron tambores. Su sonrisa murió. Vio a los maestros fuego comenzar a generar bolas de fuego. Parecían esperar una señal de Ozai. El compás se aceleró. Se inclinó a su izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Bueno, se llama pelotón de fusilamiento por una razón.

-¿Qué? Quieres decir que van a…

-Sí –se aclaró la garganta-. Lo siento mucho, Katara. Por todo.

De repente era difícil hablar, con el miedo debilitando sus miembros. Los tambores parecían mucho más fuertes, ahora, las llamas mucho más calientes y cercanas. No se había permitido imaginar la ejecución misma. En vez de eso, había estado pensando en como evitar a Koh y en ver a Yue y en encontrar a su madre. No había pensado en quién iba a extrañar. No había pensado en cómo había fallado. No había pensado en cuanto iba a dolor.

-Yo también lo siento –replicó ella-. Yo… yo fui realmente cruel y tú lo intentaste duro realmente…

-Está bien –algo cálido le hizo cosquillas en las manos. Los dedos de Zuko. Los sintió cogerse por el meñique, agarrándose con fuerza por los nudillos-. En serio.

-Tu cara está bien –prosiguió Katara. Se sorbió la nariz fuertemente-. No hay nada malo con ella, es quién eres…

-Haz agua control –murmuró-. Sálvate.

Los tambores martillaron. La lluvia se consumía en las llamas danzarinas. Pensó en la sangre en su corazón y en sus venas y cómo podía detenerla, terminar todo ahí. Pensó en dejar a Zuko solo. Su corazón se atenazó; el compás del tambor se volvió su latido.

-No –dijo-. Yo no le doy la a espalda a la gente que me necesita –parpadeó y lágrimas rodaron-. Conocí al verdadero espíritu de la Dama Pintada –contó-. Tengo que presentartela, cuando… cuando lleguemos allá.

-Que bueno –el meñique de él logró un mejor agarre de alguna forma y sus manos se movieron; se crispó contra la cadena y esos dedos se deslizaron sobre los de ella-. iremos juntos.

-Tengo miedo…

-Estoy aquí. Estoy justo aquí –los tambores bramaron. Incómodamente, él apretó los dedos de ellas-. Cierra los ojos.

-Amo a Sokka –confesó Katara, cerrando los ojos-. Amo a Papá y amo a Aang y amo a Toph y...

-Amo a Tío…

_-¡Fuego!_

Hubo una ráfaga de calor y oscuridad.

* * *

Cayeron en las sombras. Las cadenas se aflojaron. Katara levantó los brazos, movió sus piernas. Le dolían terriblemente.

-¿Estamos muertos?

-No –Zuko se movió y las cadenas hicieron un ruido metálico. Una bola de fuego apareció en su mano. Iluminó un círculo de Dai Li que los rodeaban en una cámara subterránea revestida de tuberías-. No tengo tanta suerte.

Se abrió un hoyo sobre ellos y Azula se tiró por él. Dio una palmada.

-Bueno, eso fue informativo –miró a los Dai Li-. atrápenlos.

Katara gruñó. Alzó sus temblorosos brazos y los balanceó. Saltaron tornillos y agua sulfurosa e hirviente chilló fuera de los tubos. La lanzó sobre los Dai Li. Gritaron. El dolor se disparó en su cabeza. Veía estrellas. Luego Zuko le agarraba la mano y Katara se paraba y embestía hacia delante, trayendo algo de la invaluable agua en una cinta tras ella.

-¡Corre!

Las cadenas los hacían cojear terriblemente, pero Katara se las arregló con sus torpes y hormigueantes piernas. La cámara se abrió en un pasillo. Doblaron en una esquina. Zuko se agarraba las costillas mientras corría. Katara vio algo oscuro y húmedo esparciéndosele por la espalda.

-¡Estás sangrando!

Detrás de ellos, los Dai Li se habían zafado del estiércol vaporoso y pasaban como centellas por el suelo. Juntaron sus manos. Y guantes de piedra aparecieron. Zuko presionó la cabeza de ella hacia abajo y los guantes pasaron limpiamente sobre ellos.

-Apunta bajo –le ordenó al oído. Katara transformó el agua en bolas de hielo y las mandó volando directamente a las ingles de los Dai Li. Tres hombres se doblaron y gimieron. Encima de ellos, Azula giró en el aire, sus piernas trazando fuego azul. Aterrizó elegantemente con ambas manos extendidas, lista para hacer fuego control.

Zuko arremetió. El fuego salió de su puño directamente a su cara. Azula se echó hacia atrñas. Entonces Zuko arrastró a Katara con la cadena. Corrieron hasta una puerta y le lanzó fuego; saltaron a través de la angosta abertura. La mancha en su espalda se extendía. La cabeza de Katara palpitaba con fuerza.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-No quieres saberlo –echó un vistazo a las tuberías encima de sus cabezas y fue a la derecha; hacia un gigantesco tuvo que se unía a la pared. Estaba rodeado por una zona oscura y de olor nauseabundo. Gimiendo, lanzó fuego al tubo. La pared explotó. Una fetidez a aguas residuales les salió al encuentro. Y fuego azul se arqueó sobre ellos. Siguieron corriendo hacia el hueco.

Katara gimoteó.

-¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte con las cuevas?

El suelo cedió bajo ellos. Él encontró su mano de nuevo. Cayeron. Se deslizaron por una superficie de roca húmeda y oscura. Una explosión y un grito furioso resonaron sobre ellos – Azula. Katara inmediatamente se puso en posición de firmes. Soltó la sudada mano de Zuko y levantó los brazos. La cascada apestosa a sus espaldas se volvió un tobogán de hielo. Sus brazos temblaron. Detrás de ella, Zuko se volvió y sintió el pegajoso y húmedo calor de su ensangrentada espalda contra la de ella, vio destellos de fuego en un extremo de su vista. Disparó tensas llamaradas de fuego mientras caían. Ella apretó los dientes y forzó el asqueroso estofado a sus pies para congelarlo. El hielo se rajó debajo de ellos; los talones de ella derraparon y Zuko la atrapó, de repente –el agarró su cabeza, al tiempo que daban tumbos juntos sobre el hielo resbaladizo. Dejaron de rodar, Katara sintió el dedo de un suave zapato sobre sus costillas.

-Guau, chicos –exclamó Ty Lee-. ¡Realmente se superaron! –se inclinó, con los dedos estirados, y tocó a Zuko en varios puntos en la espalda y los hombros. Él colapsó flojo sobre Katara, inmovilizándola.

-Lo siento –se disculpó en el cuello de Katara.

-Auu… -Ty Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja y puso un pie sobre el hombro de él, como un cazador con un tigre polar de trofeo-. ¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Mai sobre esto!

La cabeza de Zuko golpeó el suelo con un sonoro golpe sordo.

* * *

Katara estaba empezando a pensar que la ejecución no había sido una idea tan mala después de todo.

-¡Eres repugnante! –exclamó una de las dos mujeres que la estaban bañando. Estaba encadenada a un toallero en lo que probablemente era un cuarto de baño muy bonito (no podía ver mucho, por la forma en que la habían colgado) y estaba siendo codeada and pinchada y rasqueteada y cloqueada por dos mujeres que claramente nunca habían conocido a una mujer de la Tribu Agua antes (Si lo habían hecho, Katara razonó, no hubieran vivido para contarlo) Se sintió tan indignada e indecoroso como se había sentido cuando Gran-Gran insistió en una "fregada post-solsticio" que incluía una rigurosa y degradante friega con jabón grasoso y ceniciento en una cuba de agua que se enfriaba rápidamente. Usaban cepillos de cerda y tiraban de los nudos en su cabello-. ¿Realmente hay una chica debajo de toda esta mugre?

-Puedo limpiarme sola, saben –contestó Katara.

-¡Pero eres una maestra agua! ¡Podrías lastimarnos!

-Claro. Las voy a atacar, y luego voy a correr desnuda por el palacio causando problemas –hizo repiquetear su cadena-. ¡Ustedes _me sacaron mi ropa_! ¿A dónde voy a ir?

-Podrías dejarnos inconcientes y robarte nuestras ropas –sugirió la más joven. Su compañera le dio una palmada en el brazo-. ¡Au! Digo… no hagas eso. Te atraparán.

-Así eso, lo harán –confirmó la más vieja-. Te atraparán, y entonces lo lamentarás.

-Lo lamento ahora –masculló Katara.

La mujer mayor la pinchó con el cepillo.

-Ahí. Ya casi estas lo suficientemente limpia como para encontrarte con la Princesa Azula.

Katara golpeó su frente contra la pared.

-Creo que me lavaré un poco más.

* * *

Los agentes Dai Li y guardias del palacio la escoltaron hasta un cuarto en el corazón del palacio, detrás de un montón de puertas que parecían abrirse únicamente para maestros fuego. _Típico_. El piso chirriaba bajo sus pies descalzos. Katara miró fijamente los techos abovedados y las anchas columnas negras. Todo el lugar parecía diseñado para hacer sentir pequeña a una persona. Deseó poder usar su ropa de la Tribu Agua – la hubiera hecho sentir mucho más orgullosa y más exitosa que su estúpido uniforme de trabajo. Los Dai Li la dejaron ante una puerta flanqueada por guardias. Katara apenas tuvo tiempo de notar el interesante símbolo de fuego grabado en la pared encima de la puerta antes de que le sacaran bruscamente las esposas y la empujaran dentro.

Quedó parada en una habitación mostrando varias camas, cada una de las cuales tenía un mosquitero. Azula y dos mujeres muy ancianas estaban de pie junto a la cama más alejada, flanqueadas por dos guardias mujeres.

-Tú –llamó Azula-. Arréglalo –cabeceó hacia la figura en la cama. Zuko.

Katara avanzó. Alguien le había sacado la camisa – sus vendas estaban sucias y rígidas por la sangre. Un cardenal violeta oscuro se extendía a lo largo de ambos grupos de costillas. Vio laceraciones donde los tacos de botas debían de haber hecho contacto, Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Él respiraba superficialmente. Su clavícula estaba llena de sudor, debajo moretones con la forma de manos bajo su cuello y un delgado listón morado atravesaba su frente – el resultado del interrogatorio Dai Li, sin duda. Vio los lugares rotos de en su labio, su ojo negro. La cicatriz era el único punto sin marca en él. Se sintió descompuesta.

-No sé a que te refieres…

-Eres la Dama Pintada, ¿o no? ¿Acaso esto no es lo tuyo? –Azula sonrió con suficiencia-. No intentes esconder tu curación de mí. Lo sé todo. Y Zuko no me sirve para nada así, así que arréglalo como arreglaste al Avatar – o reconsideraré mi decisión de perdonarlos.

Katara tensó la boca. _No sabes todo. No sabes ni la mitad de cosas que puedo hacer. De otra forma nunca me hubieras dejado viva._

-Se... sería más fácil si él estuviera en una tina.

Azula chasqueó los dedos. Los guardias se despegaron de la pared y entraron en un cuarto anexo. Katara escuchño el agua resonando en una tina. Azula sonrió y se balanceó sobre sus dedos.

-Li y Lo te estarán vigilando. Ella me hicieron lo que soy hoy, y no tienen reparo en hacerte daño –bajó la voz-. Así que no causes problemas.

-No voy a intentar escapar. Nadie merece ser abandonado aquí _contigo_ –Katara empujó a Azula al pasar junto a ella y se inclinó sobre Zuko. Sonrió tirantemente-. Ey, Chispitas. Odio decírtelo, pero apestas. Realmente necesitas un baño.

El ojo izquierdo de Zuko se abrió apenas un poquitito. Su boca se movió.

-T… Te dejaron que lo conserves...

-¿Conservar qué? –preguntó Azula, entornando los ojos.

-¡No sé! ¡Quizás podría ser más coherente si tus tontos no lo hubieran golpeado tanto! –Katara con suma cautela tomó el brazo de Zuko y trató de enlazarlo sobre sus propios hombros. Ser respondona con la chica que casi había matado a Aang era mucho más fácil cuando tenía alguien por quien preocuparse obsesivamente-. Vamos, Zuko. No te pondrás nada mejor quedándote simplemente ahí.

Él siseó al sentarse. Sangre fresca goteó las bandas. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de ella.

-Estás toda limpia…

-Sí, y tú también lo estarías, si solo te hubieras apresurado –una carcajada nerviosa la estremeció, sintiendo la mirada de Azula quemándole los hombros-. Honestamente, Maestro Idiota, eres tan lento…

-Sí… -cojeó avanzando a su lado-. Hago todo despacio.

Se tambalearon dentro del lavabo. Era enorme – Katara supuso que estaban en alguna especie de enfermería, donde la gente herida podía necesitar más espacio. Los guardias estaban junto a una bañera negra y circular dentro del piso. El agua olía extraña y a volcán. Se arrodilló incómodamente y Zuko intentó desatarse las botas; sus manos no querían funcionar. Katara las despachó y las desató ella. Le sacó los zapatos y las medias ensangrentadas y frunció los labios; los dedos de Zuko estaban negros por los cardenales. Otro moretón largo y delgado se extendía por la parte interna de la pantorrilla izquierda; reconoció la figura de una daga y clandestinamente tanteó dentro de la bota. La daga no estaba – alguien se la había quitado en algún momento.

-Vamos, métete –Zuko se deslizó dentro del agua caliente y vio el esfuerzo que requería; sudor nuevo perló el nacimiento de su cabello y aspiró aire a través de los dientes. Tardíamente, Katara se dio cuenta que debió haberle sacado los vendajes primero; saltó dentro del agua después de él. El agua caliente la empapó hasta la cintura; le escocía donde la vieja le había rasqueteado tan minuciosamente. Sintió demasiados pares de ojos perforándola. Miró a Azula y compañía con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Nunca antes habían visto a una maestra de agua control?

Azula le hizo una señal a los guardias con la cabeza.

-Denle a la campesina lo que necesite. Tengo verdaderos problemas que resolver –ella y uno de los guardias se fueron. Las dos mujeres se metieron dentro de la habitación – parecían casi flotar – y miraron atentamente a Katara con sus idénticos rostros, profundamente arrugados.

-Adelante –dijo una

-Nos encantaría ver tu habilidad –insistió la otra.

Katara hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlos. Se concentró en retirar las vendas. Al hacerlo, cintillos de sangre teñían el agua. Siseó.

-Es malo.

-Lo sé –la voz de Zuko se había vuelto hueca.

Ella usó lo aprendido para localizar la herida en su espalda. No era demasiado profunda. Sentimientos la inundaron: horror desesperado, impotencia vergonzante, dolor. Tomó aire.

-Aunque no tan malo como Aang.

-… ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Por supuesto que puedo. Soy la Dama Pintada –trabajó en la quemadura del relámpago primero. Era la más profunda y requería más concentración. Recuerdos del horror crudo salían de ella mientras el agua brillaba. Pensó en volver a unir la piel. Su visión se nubló de estrellas; se tambaleó sobre sus pies y tuvo que sujetarse con cháchara-. Vi tu cartel de se busca, sabes. El del Espíritu Azul.

-… vi la foto de Appa… -los ojos de Zuko se cerraron agitándose previamente-. Me subí al techo…

Katara movió el agua a lo largo de sus costillas. Algunas estaban rotas. Presionó más...

…vio una bota, vio el suelo salpicado de sangre, saliva y vomito, vio las temblorosas manos de Zuko y escuchó su voz diciendo _Háganmelo a mí, soy el traidor, déjenla en paz…_

… y se apartó, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué…? –tragó-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zuko levantó su mirada por solo un segundo antes de desviarla. Dejó caer su cabeza de modo que su cabello le ocultara ambos ojos.

-Supongo que soy así de tonto.

Katara se puso de cuclillas y habló con la voz tomada.

-Eso fue realmente peligroso –reprochó. Su mirada fue hasta la anciana y luego de vuelta a él-. Me refiero a lo de subir a los techos. Podías haberte lastimado.

-… Valió la pena –y ahí debajo del agua estaba la mano de él, detrás de su rodilla, apretándosela una vez y soltándola.

Katara sorbió por la nariz. Se mordió el labio y miró su rostro arruinado. Alzó la mano y se la enguantó de agua y cubrió su ojo izquierdo por solo un segundo antes de deslizarlo a la derecha, y el se quedó quieto cuando el brillo tomó toda la habitación. Cuando ella retiró su mano, una parte de su cara parecía sana de nuevo.

-Mucho mejor.

Zuko parpadeó lentamente. Se tocó con la lengua el corte en el labio.

-¿Puedes… puedes arreglarme la boca, ahora?

* * *

Se quedó dormida en la enfermería. Había trabajado sobre Zuko hasta que sus manos estuvieron endebles y apenas pudo secarse la ropa. Era un trabajo lento; sangre control hubiera ayudado a sellar las costillas más rápido pero no quería darlo a conocer a los demás. Cuando terminó, una de las ancianas sacó una galletita de su bolsillo y Katara no pudo ni siquiera degustarla, estaba tan cansada. Las migajas estaban aún disolviéndose en su boca cuando se le cerraron los ojos, y todavía las saboreó cuando despertó. Luego los retorcijones volvieron y gimió contra la almohada. Odiaba la luna nueva. No había duda de porque se sentía tan débil – el confinamiento y la hambruna no eran suficientes, no. Ella era así de desafortunada.

-Despierta –una de las viejas de rostro surcado de arrugas le demandó-. Es hora de cenar.

-¿Comida? –preguntó Katara-. ¿Dónde?

-En el comedor, por supuesto –respondió-. La Princesa Azula ha ordenado preparar un banquete especial.

Katara se preguntó si tal vez Aang había tenido esa clase de sueños antes de renunciar a dormir. ¿Banquete especial? ¿Azula?

-¿Voy a ser el plato principal?

-Tonterías –respondió-.

-Eres una invitada de honor –intervino su gemela.

-Y nosotros no nos comemos a nuestros invitados de honor –afirmó la primera.

Katara se frotó los ojos.

-Claro –miró hacia la cama de Zuko. Se había acurrucado sobre su lado derecho. Sus vendajes eran nuevos y limpios. Y necesitaba un corte de cabello desesperadamente. Katara lo pinchó en el brazo con un dedo-. Ey. Despierta. Tu hermana quiere que cenemos con ella.

La cicatriz de Zuko se movió nerviosamente.

-… ¿Por qué no podían simplemente matarnos?

* * *

Aparentemente, ser "invitado de honor" significaba sufrir la comida más larga, incómoda y repugnante de su vida. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas a la izquierda de Zuko a una larga mesa lustrosa hundida en el suelo en una habitación tan grande que hacía eco. A su derecha estaban sentadas Li y Lo. A la derecha de Zuko se ubicaba el Señor del Fuego Ozai, en un estrado elevado. Frente a Zuko estaba Azula, a la derecha de Ozai. Junto a Azula se sentaron sus amigas, Ty Lee y Mai. Mai había llegado tarde – caminó lenta y pesadamente con su cabeza gacha y le hizo una reverencia al Señor del Fuego.

-Por favor acepte mis disculpas –pidió con su ronca voz de siempre.

-Disculpas aceptadas –respondió Ozai. Le hizo un gesto a Mai para que tomara asiento. Y cuando Mai levantó los ojos, su mirada golpeó a Zuko y allí se quedó. Junto a Katara, Zuko se tensó. Bajó la mirada a su plato vacío.

-Entonces –empezó Azula-. Esto es adorable. Tan raramente comemos juntos como familia.

-La familia es el centro de la nación –aseveró Li o Lo. Katara no podía diferenciarlas.

-¿Tu familia come junta, Katara? –inquirió Azula. Su corazón se volcó-. Quiero decir, lo que queda de ella.

Katara cerró un puño. Pero entonces un gong sonó y aparecieron sirvientes con bandejas llevando una serie de platitos idénticos. El colocado antes Katara era un cuadrado de laca rojo con un cuadrado de carne cruda violeta en el centro y un montículo de algo húmedo y brillante encima. Le dio un tic en la ceja.

-Tártara de tiburón-leopardo –explico Ozai, sonando absurdamente deleitado.

-Padre prefiere su comida cruda –aseguró Azula, sonriendo.

-Es bueno para la sangre –acordó la gemela más cercana a Katara

-Deberías probar un poco –instó la otra.

-¿Está envenenada? –preguntó Zuko.

-Oh, Zuko, eres tan paranoico –saltó Ty Lee-. ¿Por qué arruinaríamos la cena envenenándote? –Se metió el pequeño círculo de carne en la boca-. Mmm…

Suspirando, Zuko levantó el suyo. Katara lo observó comerlo. Todavía estaba vivo un momento después, por lo que cogió el suyo y lo comió de una sola mordida. El pescado estaba resbaladizo y sabía a almizcle, como carne de caza. Se preguntó si había una técnica especial de control para mantener la comida en el estómago.

-Katara, ¿tú hacías la mayoría de las comidas del Avatar? –averiguó Azula.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-… Sí.

-Oh –exclamó Ty Lee, inclinándose hacia delante-. ¿Qué clase de comida le gusta?

-…Tarta de nata de huevo –respondió Katara.

Azula sonrió.

-Fantástico.

-¿Vas a mandarle tarta de nata de huevo envenenada, Azula? –inquirió Ty Lee.

Los labios de Azula adoptaron un tic.

-No, Ty Lee, creo que tomará más que un bollo envenenado para voltear al Avatar –parpadeó-. No mucho más, por supuesto. Cayó tan fácilmente la última vez.

-Él va a destruirte –bramó Zuko-. Va a poner las cosas bien.

Hubo un silencio. Luego, como si pensaran al unísono, Azula y Ozai empezaron a reír. Katara quedó boquiabierta. Aang era un chiste en el palacio. El Señor del Fuego no estaba ni siquiera preocupado.

-Oh, Zuzu –señaló Azula, acomodando cuidadosamente un zarcillo de su cabello-, nunca cambias.

Katara se volvió.

-¿Zuzu?

-¿Oh, no te contó? –se metió Ty Lee-. Es el sobrenombre especial de su hermana para él.

-Es gracioso –repuso Katara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Pensé que Toph lo llamaba Chispitas.

Azula arrugó los ojos.

-¿Ah? –Su mirada se fijó en Zuko-. ¿Así que la maestra tierra cieguita es importante para ti, entonces? Tendré eso en mente.

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza. El estómago de Katara dio un vuelvo. ¿De veras acabo de decir eso? ¿De veras acabo de poner a Toph en más peligro solo para parecer astuta delante de Azula?

-Lo es –afirmó Zuko-. Y tú jamás me trataste como un hermano. Nunca. Ahora sé como lucen las familias de verdad, y ésta no lo es. Todo esta cosa es una farsa. No tenemos una verdadera familia. ¡No nos queremos para nada!

Silencio. Por un momento, Azula pareció realmente sorprendida. Luego sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

-No es mi culpa que nadie te quiera. Tú te hiciste eso solo –se giró a Ozai-. Tú me amas, ¿no, Padre?

Ozai levantó una taza pequeña y delicada.

-Eres mi mayor logro, Azula.

-Gracias, Padre –le dedicó un guiño a Zuko desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Una revelación golpeó a Katara. _Hemos estado pensando esto mal. Todo este tiempo, creímos que Azula y Ozai eran el mal personificado. Pero en realidad son tan mezquinos y egoístas como esos piratas, o el juez que quería hervir a Aang en aceite. Simplemente tienen más poder en el que apoyarse. _Katara se aclaró la garganta.

-Saben, en la Tribu Agua, un zuzu es una clase de flauta.

-¿Lo es? –Preguntó Mai-. Apuesto a que eres realmente buena tocándola.

Zuko hizo como que iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Suspiró. Katara frunció el ceño.

-Eh… en realidad, nunca aprendí.

-Fue la primer palabra de Azula –contó Zuko finalmente-. Intentaba decir mi nombre cuando me escapaba para jugar.

Azula puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es lo que Madre decía, lo que significa que probablemente sea una mentira.

-Ella corría detrás de mí llorando. Pudo correr antes de saber gatear.

-Los bebes son tan tiernos –entremetió Ty Lee-. ¡Apuesto a que eras _re_ tierna como bebé, Azula!

-Odio los bebés –concluyó Mai.

-Hablando de eso, ¿tu madre y tu hermano no nos deben una visita? –indagó Azula. Sonrió-. Estoy segura que tu madre estará muy interesada en ver a Zuko… y a Katara.

-Oh, Zuko, será mejor que tengas cuidado –sugirió Ty Lee-. No creo que la mamá de Mai esté muy contenta contigo justo ahora…

Katara miró a Mai y a Zuko. Ninguno de los dos se miraban. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, otro gong sonó. Los sirvientes retiraron sus platos y los reemplazaron por un pequeño tazón que contenía una única bola guisada y humeante en caldo. ¿Dónde _está la comida de verdad? __¿No se supone que esto es una cena?_ Katara pinchó su bola guisada con sus palillos. De inmediato brillante huevos negros chorrearon hacia afuera.

-Ugh...

-Es hueva en vinagre –Li o Lo anunció-. ¡Es bueno para ti!

-Está bien –asintió Zuko. Su plato estaba vacío-. Adelante.

Katara tragó la bola de masa guisada. _¿Dónde está toda la comida picante? _Se encontró añorando las costillas y las papas cortadas en espiral y todo el pescado frito con arroz de coco. Cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que esas porciones miniaturas de mugre salada que dejaba huevos de pescado adheridos entre sus dientes.

-¿No tienes el estómago para ello? –inquirió Azula-. Creí que las chicas de la Tribu Agua comían cualquier cosa –enlazó las manos-. Tienes que aprender a acostumbrarte aquí, Katara. Te vas a quedar por un tiempo.

Katara bufó.

-No sabía que extrañabas tanto a tu hermano.

-Oh, no extraño a Zuko para nada –corrigió Azula-. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando él no estaba. Todo lo que siempre hizo fue interponerse en el camino. Pero ahora ambos nos son útiles, y es la única razón por la que aún están vivos.

Zuko se hizo hacia delante.

-¿Qué quieres, Azula?

-Es simple –respondió Azula, al tiempo que otro gong sonaba-. Quiero que trabajen para mí.

Katara se la quedó mirando.

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Sirviendo té?

-No –contestó Azula. Otro plato fue presentado – un grupo de hongos y rábanos cuidadosamente dispuestos en dos diminutos trozos de alubia cuajada. Katara resistió el impulso de vomitarlo-. Quiero que espíen al Avatar.

Un hongo cayó de entre los palillos de Zuko a su regazo.

-¿_Qué_?

-Puedes rogar tu entrada de nuevo a las buenas gracias del Avatar, ¿no, Katara? –averiguó Azula-. Es obvio lo que siente por ti. Te admitirá de vuelta. Y entonces tú podrás decirme todo lo que el querido Tío Gordinflón y él están planeando –sonrió-. Ahí es donde entra Zuko, por supuesto. El viejo le tiene cariño – su propio hijo también era débil.

-Lu Ten era grandioso –replicó Zuko-. Y también lo es el Tío Iroh. ¡Es un gran hombre!

-Es una falla –negó Ozai-. Su último intento de derrocarme es prueba de eso – no puede tomar la gloria para sí así que debe robarla de un niño.

-¿Quieres que espiemos a Aang y a Iroh? –Katara se preguntó si tal vez se había caído dentro de un estanque que llevaba a otra versión del mundo humano. Era como un mal sueño. Había sido atrapada y enjaulada y muerta de hambre y casi ejecutada, y ahora Azula quería que siguiera el plan de Iroh – a la inversa-. ¡Es una locura! ¡Ellos nunca nos aceptaran de regreso!

-¿Por qué? –se interesó Azula-. ¿Qué hicieron?

-Sí, Zuko –intervino Mai, levantando un rábano-. ¿Qué _hiciste?_

Las palmas de Zuko golpearon la mesa.

-¡No hice nada! Él simplemente… -se miró manos-. Simplemente no podía perdonarme.

-No es el único –farfulló Mai.

Katara ya había tenido suficiente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –miró a Mai fijamente-. ¿También te ató a un árbol?

Azula escondió una risita tras su mano. Ty Lee se sonrojó y miró la comida.

-¿_Te ató a un árbol_? –Ozai rió gravemente desde la garganta. Tenía un sonido seco. Katara se preguntó si fumaba-. Vaya, vaya, Zuko. Eres un chico más valiente de lo que te daba crédito.

Zuko se ruborizó.

-No fue así. ¡Estaba buscando al Avatar!

-¿Dónde lo estabas buscando? –retrucó Ozai.

-Es verdad –afirmó Katara-. Me estaba usando como carnada…

-¿De la misma manera que hizo Azula con su pequeña ejecución? –inquirió Ty Lee-. Realmente esperaba poder ver a tu hermano…

-¿Nuestra ejecución fue _falsa_? -Zuko se irguió sobre sus rodillas.

-Por supuesto que sí –admitió Azula-. Todavía están vivos, ¿no? ¿Y cómo más podíamos estar seguros que el Avatar verdaderamente los había abandonado? –Deslizó su mirada sobre Katara-. O que tú lo habías abandonado, lo que claramente hiciste.

Las uñas de Katara se clavaron en la madera bajo sus manos.

-Yo no abandoné a Aang.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Su pequeño enamoramiento de ti se volvió inconveniente? –los ojos de Azula pasaron a Mai-. Es tan frustrante cuando eso sucede.

-Sus sentimientos por ella eran una distracción para su misión –soltó Zuko-. Ahí. Ahora sabes. Ella se fue, ahora él será capaz de concentrarse. Lo que son malas noticias para ustedes.

Azula suspiró felizmente.

-Lo sabía. Debí haberlo sabido debajo de Ba Sing Se, por supuesto. Él y su nuevo maestro de fuego control vinieron a rescatarlos.

-¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos debajo de Ba Sing Se? –inquirió Mai.

-Oh, Mai ¿alguna vez prestas atención? –Azula puso los ojos en blanco-. Mientras tú mirabas a ese estúpido oso, estos dos se estaban pudriéndose en debajo de la ciudad –parpadeó-. ¿Zuko no te contó?

-No –confirmó Mai. Sus ojos disparaban agujas en dirección a Zuko-. No lo hizo.

-No pasó nada –exclamó Zuko-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que...?

Katara miró a Mai y a Zuko.

-Aguarda. ¿Son… fueron…?

-Ya no –contestó Zuko.

-Oh, _gracias_, Zuko. Dile a _ella_, pero no me digas a_ mí_. Recuérdame solo esperar una _nota_ la próxima vez.

Katara estaba ocupada conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Ustedes dos estaban… juntos?

El color atravesó la nariz de Zuko.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tan gracioso?

-No…-tragó saliva-. Yo solo… no pensé…

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no podía conseguir una novia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi rostro?

Katara levantó las manos.

-¡No! ¡No fue eso para nada! ¡Es solo que pensé que estarías más feliz! –Se tapó la boca con una mano-. Digo –comenzó detrás de sus dedos-. Digo, si tú estabas tan feliz, dejaste mucho de lado para ir con Aang…

-Eso es cierto, lo hice.

-No, no lo hiciste –negó Azula-. Odiabas aquí. Eras miserable –se giró a Mai-. No que sea tu culpa, Mai. Estoy segura que hiciste todo lo que pudiste –se examinó las uñas-. Por supuesto, es triste que Zuko no les haya contado a sus nuevos amigos sobre ti…

-¡Eso es cierto! –Katara se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Él se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tal porque no es asunto tuyo?

-Bueno, podías _haberme_ dicho –insistió, asegurándose de que sus ojos encontraran los de él-, que había una _posibilidad_ de que _pudiéramos_ conocer a tu novia.

-Ex novia -corrigió Mai.

-Sabes, podrías haber _mencionado_ eso _antes_ de irnos –prosiguió Katara.

El rostro de Zuko se endureció.

-No esperaba verla. Y hay un montón de cosas que no me dijiste.

-¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué?

Katara se ruborizó.

-No es nada especial. Pensamos que estaba de nuestro lado y después nos traicionó, pero luego nos encontramos de nuevo y lo curé y…

-Oh. Así que nada especial.

El corazón de Katara dio un vuelco.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que quise decir! Fue… es… -se mordió el labio. Odiaba tener esta conversación en frente de Ozai. Prácticamente podía oler el regocijo que emanaba de Azula. Desesperada, buscó algo, cualquier cosa, que ayudara. Y llegó en la forma de una taza de té. Liberó el líquido y lo soltó en la cara de Zuko-. ¡Estás siendo un idiota! ¿Pasé todo el día curándote y este es todo el agradecimiento que recibo?

Zuko parpadeó un par de pestañas empapadas, mirándola. Le echó un vistazo a la comida de ella y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Oh, eso se ve frío –observó-. Permíteme –sopló fuego al plato entero de modo que quedó solo un trozo ceniciento.

Había humo entre ellos. Katara lo miraba fijamente a través de él.

-No comiences conmigo, Chispitas.

-Comenzaré contigo cuando quiera.

Katara le sostuvo la mirada. Él no parpadeó. Luego ella se movió y hubo más té en el aire y él le agarró la muñeca. El té cayó y les empapó las manos.

-Nos vas a meter en problemas -advirtió.

-Zuko, de veras no le agradas a esta gente. No creo que les moleste si te doy una paliza hasta la próxima semana.

-Hay una forma de estar seguro –aseveró, y su mano salió llena de fuego pero ella se agachó y lo empujó en el pecho. Él rodó hacia atrás, fuera de su almohadón y ella corrió a lo largo de la mesa, juntando salsa y té y agua y el vino desde la misma botella de Ozai. Él se paró de un salto y le arrojó un puñetazo de fuego. Ella lo bateó y sacudió bruscamente un látigo de agua en su dirección. Zuko le sopló fuego al látigo. Parte de él se incendió y ella se detuvo para admirar la cinta llameante de fluido ante ella. La partió.

-Ey, ¡soy una maestra fuego! –hizo que el látigo llameante lamiera lo que seguramente era un antiguo pergamino invaluable-. ¡Supongo que será mejor que empiece a esparcir el caos y la destrucción!

-¡Ese pergamino ha estado en mi familia por generaciones!

-Sí, y ahora se está quemando –señaló Katara-. Quizás la próxima vez deba quemar _tu aldea entera_.

Él corrió a por ella. Apartó las agujas de hielo que le arrojó.

-Ese _no era yo_. ¡No hice eso! –saltó, corrió por la pared, y se despegó de una patada. Su pierna ardía. El gong sonó cuando aterrizó; él se detuvo-. ¿Qué...?

-Sopa –clamó Katara, y observó como los rabanitos y fideos explotaban en un juego combinado de vajilla. Se lo envió a Zuko de un solo tiro. Él derrapó a lo largo de la empapada alfombra. Se miraron fijamente. A lo lejos, Katara era conciente de la sonrisa casi asilvestrada de Azula, y de la genuina intriga de Ozai. Pero entonces Zuko se lamía la sopa de su labio y decía:

-Me hiciste perder mi favorita.

Katara elevó una bola del líquido por encima de su cabeza. Olió jengibre, lima y picante.

-Supongo que será mejor que vengas y agarres un poco, entonces.

Él hizo un ruido que sonaba como el viejo él –frustración, furia, poder – y embistió contra ella y ella se balanceó sobre sus pies. Pero él era rápido y estaba corriendo sobre la mesa, volteando platos a derecha e izquierda y saltó y la tomó de las muñecas de modo que la sopa cayó encima de ellos y él anunció:

-Está toda encima de ti.

-Sí, y de ti también –indicó Katara, y se estiró a por su cuello. E intentó controlar la sangre de ahí brevemente, solo para recordarle que podía. Y un pozo de dolor se expandió desde su columna hasta su cabeza. La habitación brilló dolorosamente. Zuko parecía resplandecer. _La luna nueva. La curación. La hambruna. Retener todo. Es demasiado._

-Katara...

-Es demasiado... –el suelo se levantó para recibirla.

-¡_Katara!_

* * *

_Y un nuevo cáp que se acaba. Gente bella, disculpen la demora. Pero tuve un accidente y me cuesta mucho escribir rápido. Tengo inmovilizados el anular y el mayor de la mano derecha así que tampoco puedo escribir con lapicera, lo que es genial para la escuela. Me queda un mes nomás! Ey, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap :) A mí me gustó, Zuko pobrecito, ¿no? Recibiendo todos los golpes y demás… es lo más._

_Ah, saben, encontré una chica que escribe genial! __xcgirl08__ Tiene unos fics barbaros (Zutara, Taang, Sokki, AzulaxSokka, y de Crespúsculo, xP Que vale la pena leer y releer), en inglés, y para los que se animen, pueden encontrar el link en mis favoritos, y sino pueden esperar un poquito y los van a leer en castellano porque me dejó traducirlos!_

_GRACIAS_: youweon, :), patousky, kuchiki mabel, Lolipop91, paolyta _(espero que se haya solucionado tu problema, beso)_, mire-can _(gracias mil por leer y comentar! claro que es mejor imprimirlo, jeje en fin, espero que este ambiñen te haya gustado, un besote)_, Donthurt. y Rashel Shiru. _Son de oro, gente :D_

_Reviews?_


	10. Capítulo X

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Este capitulo iba a venir en un rato más, mayormente porque deducir lo que quería hacer era tan difícil. Pero entonces lo pensé más, y creo que tengo una mejor idea de a dónde están yendo las cosas. ****Mantengan los dedos cruzados por mí.**

**Gracias: ****A Arch-nsha por arte nuevo, ¡y a todos ustedes por sus reviews! ¡Lamento hacerlos esperar!**

* * *

**Nada es demasiado grande para la osadía de los mortales: atormentamos el cielo mismo en nuestra locura. – **_Horacio._

* * *

En el sueño de Katara, Gran-Gran estaba parada ahí vigilando. Y Katara miró alrededor de la carpa pero solo vio blanco, se preguntó por que la ventisca se sentía tan cálida y suave y para nada letal, por qué le dolían los huesos y su cabeza y por qué su cuerpo no tiritaba.

-¿Gran-Gran…?

_Sí_, decía Gran-Gran. Pero entonces Gran-Gran parecía dividirse y ahora había dos de ella y una abría la floja boca de Katara y la otra le puso algo suave dentro. _Come esto. Te sentirás mejor._

-Es justo ese tiempo –intentó decir. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la miel y la masa y algo amargo que tenía dentro. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

_Sí. Te alcanzó, ¿no?_

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Pensé que no iba a venir, pero… -se le cerraron los ojos.

_Eres joven. Ahora duerme._

Hace mucho tiempo, en la aldea de Jang Hui, vivía una mujer de insuperable gracia y amabilidad conocida por su habilidad como sanadora -- ¿Estás despertando?

Katara parpadeó para abrir sus pegajosos ojos. Su boca tenía un regusto dulce. No tenía ni idea por qué. Reconoció –estaba en todos lados, desde su cabeza hasta sus rodillas- el dolor. Zuko tenía un pergamino sobre su regazo. Reconoció el retrato de una mujer sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Esa es la Dama Pintada.

-Así es –concedió Li o Lo. Se arrastró al otro lado de la cama. Su hermana apareció del otro lado.

-Zuko ha estado redescubriendo la tradición popular de la Nación del Fuego.

Una parte muy lejana y casi nublada de la mente de Katara notó que habían sacado la palabra "príncipe" de su nombre. Asintió. Le dolía la garganta.

-Tengo…

-¿...sed? –preguntó Li o Lo. Una de las ancianas sirvió una taza de té rosado y se la entregó a Katara.

-Bebe tu té –instó una de las gemelas.

-Repondrá la sangre en tu cuerpo –aseveró la otra.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-La sangre… -un dolor resonante punzó en su espalda. El calor cubrió su rostro. Había perdido el control de la sangre control que mantenía su ciclo acorralado. Y se había quedado dormida. Y esas mujeres – mujeres de la Nación del Fuego, las maestras de Azula, el enemigo – habían estado cuidándola. La sangre latió en su rostro-. Oh –rápidamente escondió la cara en la taza. La infusión era amarga y picante a la primera, los sabores se suavizaron solo por la adición de lo que supuso era miel y jugo de yuzu.

-Descansa ahora –sugirió una de las ancianas.

-La Princesa Azula tiene un trabajo para ti –indicó la otra.

-Y la has tenido esperando ya por dos días –continuó la primera. Juntas, las dos ancianas arrastraron los pies hasta una mesa cerca de la puerta donde se encontraba un juego de Pai Sho abandonado. Le hicieron una seña a un guardia que vigilaba a la puerta. La mujer se adelantó, se inclinó, escuchó una orden, y abrió la puerta para decir algo.

-Esto es realmente raro –murmuró Katara, satisfecha de que las ancianas no la pudieran escuchar-. ¿Por qué no nos están lastimando?

-Estamos siendo usados –suspiró Zuko y se reclinó en su silla.

-Bueno, estoy cansada de ser usada.

Zuko la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se giró parcialmente y bajó la voz.

-Tenemos que seguir con esto por ahora –susurró-. Al menos hasta que te mejores.

-¡He estado descansando por dos días enteros! ¡Estoy bien!

-_No_ estás bien. Te _conozco_. Así que deja de actuar como que todo está bien cuando no lo está –antes de que pudiera protestar, él había apretado los puños sobre sus rodillas y se había inclinado hacia delante-. Pensé que realmente te había lastimado, esa vez. Pensé que estabas acabada.

Se apartó y miró fijamente su té.

-Intenté hacer mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No es mi culpa que me mataran de hambre y me mantuvieran encerrada. Y curarte se llevó un montón de mí. Y para rematar ese extravagante control…

-¿Qué extravagante control?

Katara frunció los labios. Miró a Li y a Lo. Las dos mujeres miraban atentamente su tabla de Pai Sho – Katara supuso que estaban planeando su próximo movimiento. Suspiró y bajó la voz aún más.

-Tengo que aprender a controlar mi sangre-control. Así que decidí practicar conmigo misma.

El ojo sano de Zuko se agrandó peligrosamente.

-¿Tú _qué_? –El pergamino cayó de su regazo-. ¿Estás _loca_? Eso es…

-¿Sucede algo, Zuko? –inquirió una de las ancianas, elevando su voz una octava al otro lado de la habitación.

-No –respondió Katara vivamente-. Es solo que me gustaría usar el baño, por favor.

Li o Lo señaló a la guardia. La otra mujer se adelantó, pasó junto a Katara y tardíamente ésta se miró. Incluso le habían cambiado la ropa, que humillante – ahora estaba usando una especie de fino vestido cruzado. Y su collar había desaparecido.

-Yo…

-Está bien. Yo lo tengo –Zuko metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el collar-. Pensé… pensé que alguien podía tomarlo.

-¿Entonces tú lo tomaste primero?

-No lo _robé_; solo lo estaba _cuidando_ –Zuko cerró la boca de improviso. Suspiró-. Solo póntelo –extendió el pendiente-. Lo tomé cuando te caíste. Te atrapé y estaba justo ahí, así que… -se encogió de hombros.

Katara cabeceó y agarró el pendiente.

-Gracias, supongo –se hizo el cabello a un lado – tenía tanto ahora – e intentó prenderse el collar. Sus dedos no querían funcionar. Sopló su flequillo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, yo solo –Ahí está –dejó caer su cabello y se volvió. El guardia estaba parado junto al arco que llevaba al baño. Señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. Katara suspiró y miró a Zuko-. Dísculpa.

-Oh, claro –retrocedió. Ella deslizó sus pies fuera de la cama y tocó el piso con cuidado. Se irguió sobre sus pies y sintió más que vio la presencia de Zuko a su codo.

-No voy a caer –repuso-. Estoy bien.

-Te han estado sedando –musitó-. Ten cuidado.

Ella asintió, avanzó un paso, luego otro. Su cabeza se sentía muy vacía, de repente. ¿De verdad no había comido en dos días? Quería bañarse y dormir. Respirando hondo y parpadeando con fuerza, puso un pie delante del otro y llegó hasta el guardia.

-Nada de agua control –advirtió el guardia.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema –replicó Katara, y apenas llego al retrete antes de devolver lo que quedaba en su estómago de ese repugnante té. Se movió lentamente del inodoro a la pileta, deteniéndose para enjuagarse la boca, luego encontró sostenes nuevos al lado de un surtido de extrañas esponjitas esféricas.

-Son para… tú sabes –explicó la guardia. La cara de Katara debió de haber registrado su horror porque la guardia añadió-: Todo mundo las usan. Son esponjas de mar. Solían estar vivas.

-Eso es asqueroso.

-No tan asqueroso como envolver un puñado de trapos sucios alrededor de ti –rebatió la guardia.

Era en momentos como aquel que Katara realmente extrañaba tener una mamá. Apretando los dientes, agarró una esponja y fue tras un panel. Cuando salió, mantuvo su mentón levantado y no hizo contacto visual con la guardia. Y se alegraba de su postura, porque sus hombros estaban hacia atrás cuando vio a Azula.

-Oh, hola –saludó Azula. Estaba de pie con sus manos enlazadas a la espalda-. Li y Lo me informaron que habías despertado. Eso es bueno. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

-Ella no está bien –saltó Zuko.

-Esta parte del plan no implica un montón de trabajo arduo exactamente –replicó Azula, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Señaló la cama con la cabeza-. vamos. Siéntate. Me siento generosa.

Katara la rodeó y se metió bajo las mantas.

-¿Qué quieres?

Azula sonrió.

-Quiero que le escribas una carta a tu amigo el Avatar y le digas que lo lamentas, que estabas equivocada y quieres volver a casa.

-Yo _no_ hice _nada_. Él _no_ me despachó. Me fui sola.

-Oh, creo que te fuiste sola –aseguró Azula, recorriendo el largo de la cama-. Incluso creo que eras una distracción para su plan mayor. Pero no creo que nos hayas dicho todo –dejó de andar y entornó los ojos-. Estás aquí por otra razón.

Katara quedó helada. _¡Sabe! ¡Lo descubrió!_

-Estamos intentando encontrar a Mamá –insistió Zuko, antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

-Y yo quería ayudar –completó Katara-. Yo perdí a mi propia madre. Sé como se siente…

-Oh, ahórratelo –le interrumpió Azula-. ¿Dejaste al Avatar? ¿Cuándo más te necesitaba? –Arqueó una ceja mirando a Zuko-. ¿Honestamente te levantaste una mañana y decidiste que una espontánea reunión familiar era más importante que tu recientemente descubierto odio hacia tu propio país?

Los dedos de Zuko se cerraron en puños.

-No odio a este país.

-No, solo odias todo lo que representa – todo lo que esta familia ha trabajado por generaciones para construir y mantener –Azula giró sobre sus talones-. Solo estás cavando el hoyo más profundo al mentir, Zuko. No creas ni por un segundo que no sé la verdadera razón por la que están aquí. Como siempre, tiraste todo en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron bravas –se giró de vuelta hacia ellos y elevó su voz-. _¡Oh, por favor no la lastimen! ¡Es a mí a quién quieren!_ –se rió-. Y esa lastimosa pelea que montaron en la cena -- ¿Honestamente creían que no vería más allá?

El débil agarre de Katara sobre su genio empezaba a ceder.

-¿Por qué no dejas todo esta sarta de indirectas y lo dices? ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?

-Oh, es fácil –respondió Azula-. Porque rompiste el corazón del Avatar.

Por solo el lapso de una respiración, el corazón de Katara se volvió un montoncito de hielo en su interior. _Incluso_ _las princesas locas con delirios de grandeza pueden acertar, a veces._

-Los dos no estaban buscando a nuestra madre –continuó Azula-. Estaban demasiado ocupados emplumando su nidito de amor en el _Distrito de la Ostra_.

A Katara se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿_Nidito de amor?_ –Parpadeó. _Muy bien, retiro lo dicho. No es tan inteligente._

-Los Dai Li examinaron cada detalle del Perico-Gorrión Azul –contestó Azula-. Y estuve muy interesada al saber sobre su apartamento _mono ambiente_.

Zuko se paró de improviso volcando su silla. Tenía los puños levantados. En su punto ciego, Li y Lo movieron sus brazos. Katara vio los inicios de las llamas.

-Tú...

-¡No! –Katara se echó hacia delante y lo agarró incómodamente. Medio tropezó fuera de la cama-. ¡Está bien! –se encontró haciéndole los brazos hacia atrás. Katara se asomó por detrás de él e intentó dedicarle a Azula una sonrisa avergonzada. _¿Qué dijo Iroh de dejar a Azula engañarse sola? _-. Nos atrapaste.

Zuko se giró.

-¿Qué?

-Lo descubrió, Zuko –dijo Katara, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Sabe que nos fugamos –tragó-. ¿Ya sabes, para no seguir hiriendo los sentimientos de Aang?

El parpadeó. Avergonzado se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Oh. Sí. Cierto.

Katara enfrentó a Azula.

-Y queríamos encontrar a tu mamá, para que pudiéramos, eh…

-Obtener su bendición –completó Zuko. Se giró hacia Azula. Katara estaba apenas consciente de su brazo repentinamente sobre sus hombros, acercándola a él-. Quería que mamá la conociera. Eso es todo. Nada más.

-Pensamos que podíamos encontrarla si empezábamos a preguntar por la capital –siguió Katara. Estaba agarrada de la parte trasera de la camisa de Zuko. Tenía la sensación de que se caería al suelo, de otra forma. ¿De dónde estaban saliendo todas esas mentiras? Seguían brotando como hongos-. Y sí necesitábamos dinero...

-¿Qué, robar ya no era suficiente para ti? –cortó Azula

-Katara dijo que estaba mal –contestó Zuko-. Ella ha sido… tan buena conmigo.

-Soy una reformadora –admitió Katara.

-Una reformadora que voló un depósito de municiones –acotó Azula.

-Ella me estaba mimando –confesó Zuko.

-Bueno, tú me _compraste_ la cena –concedió Katara, lo más dulcemente que pudo-. Era simplemente justo.

Zuko la abrazó.

-¿No es la mejor?

Azula pareció a la vez asqueada y triunfante.

-Bueno. Es agradable saber que mis poderes de deducción no me han fallado. Ahora, si pueden arreglárselas para despegarse, pónganse a trabajar en la carta para el Avatar. Y tengan en mente que están siendo vigilados.

-Ni siquiera sabemos donde están los otros –recordó Katara-. ¿Cómo sabremos a donde enviar la carta?

-Será destinada a cada salón de Pai Sho y casa de té de mala muerte de aquí hasta la Bahía Camaleón –garantizó Azula-. Estoy seguro que Tío la encontrará con tiempo suficiente.

-Bueno, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar –exclamó Zuko. Se movió y de repente Katara estaba en el aire y mirando a Azula desde encima del hombro de Zuko-. Y tú deberías almorzar algo… Dulzura.

Katara resistió el impulso de intentar patearlo.

-Oh, Chispitas –dijo con efusividad. Se pegó la sonrisa más grande y falsa que tenía y lo estrechó tan fuertemente que dolió-. Siempre pensando en mí.

-No puedo evitarlo –alegó Zuko.

-_Yo_ no puedo evitar preguntarme que pensará Mai –se metió Azula. Katara observó como se desplegaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Azula-. Tendré que decirle que has seguido adelante.

El agarre de Zuko en Katara se tensó. Se detuvo.

-Por favor hazlo –pidió con la voz ronca-. Tengo una carta que escribir.

* * *

El almuerzo interrumpió la escritura de su carta, sin embargo. Ni bien Zuko la había dejado delicadamente de vuelta sobre los cobertores más gente empezó a llegar, llevando bandejas. Zuko hizo un gran espectáculo arropándola y mullendo las almohadas –era bueno quedándose en el personaje—antes de finalmente permitirle comer. Katara descubrió su plato esperando encontrar otro formal horror gastronómico, y quedó gratamente sorprendida de encontrar un estofado en el que flotaban gruesas tajadas de algas marinas y diminutas bolas de masas guisadas perfectas. Junto a su tazón había otro de arroz, y un platito con un único bollo con la forma de un durazno-luna en él.

-Come eso último –indicó Zuko.

-Sé que debo comerlo a lo último, es postr…

-Es medicina –interrumpió Zuko-. Es lo que te han estado dando de comer para mantenerte dormida. Solo pon algo en tu estómago primero.

Katara miró fijamente al aparentemente inocente bollo. Con cuidado lo empujó a un rincón de su bandeja y empezó a coger sus bolas guisadas.

-Gracias.

-Está bien –masticó y tragó. Miró fijamente su tazón-. Tenemos que dejar de pelear.

Katara asintió. Miró hacia Li y Lo. Las dos mujeres estaban sorbiendo su sopa más allá.

-Tienes razón –asintió quedamente-. No sería muy creíble…

-No, lo digo en serio –su voz salió tensa y lacónica-. Nos ponemos estúpidos cuando peleamos, y tiene que parar –levantó su mirada-. No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo…

-Ni siquiera quiero preocuparme de que _quizás_ te lastimé. De nuevo. Así que tenemos que comenzar a… no lo sé, a hacer algo que no sea pelear.

Katara masticó un trozo de alga.

-Bueno, siempre tenemos la posibilidad de encontrar la manera de liberar a Longshot y a Smellerbee…

Los palillos de Zuko repiquetearon dentro de su tazón.

-No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio.

Se inclinó hacia él pero mantuvo su voz baja.

-¡Puede que encontremos al Mecánico! ¡Y es culpa nuestra que estén en prisión! –Estaba a punto de recordarle bastante enérgicamente que ellos tenían una misión que terminar, cuando vio la manera que su mano se cerraba alrededor del tazón y respiraba hondo-. De acuerdo. Si no quieres pelear, no lo haremos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Eso es cierto –concedió Zuko, dejando su tazón a un lado y parándose. Sacó los materiales de escritura de la otra cama donde un guardia los había dejado-. Tenemos una carta que escribir.

-Zuko…

-Muévete.

-¿_Perdón_?

Él colocó el papel, el tintero y el pincel en la cama, luego recogió su bandeja y la puso a la derecha de ella. Frunciendo el ceño, ella la siguió – y en seguida lo miró con los ojos desorbitados cuando Zuko se sentó en al otro lado de la cama y repentinamente jaló el mosquitero cerrándolo alrededor de ellos. Ahora estaban sentados, rodeados por un delgado velo mosquitero, y la cama se sentía, mucho, mucho más pequeña.

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?

-Escribiendo una carta –levantó su propia bandeja, dejando cuidadosamente sus tazones en el piso, y colocando la bandeja con el papel y los materiales de escritura sobre su regazo. Alisó el papel. Levantó el pincel y dio golpecitos en sus dientes con él-. Mmm…

-Zuko, salte de la cama ahora mismo…

-Dulzura –cortó él, parpadeando sus burlescos ojos como platos-, me _lastimas_.

Se encontró inclinándose más cerca.

-Te lastimaré si no haces lo que digo…

-No –interrumpió Zuko. La boca de él se acercó a su oreja. Ella intentó moverse pero el brazo de él había aparecido alrededor de sus hombros-. Fuiste tú la que le dijo a Azula esa estúpida mentira y fuiste tú la que trajo la cólera de Mai sobre nuestras cabeza –su aliento le hacía cosquillas-. Así que te vas a recuperas, y vas a ayudarme a escribir esta carta, y vamos a salir de aquí antes de que toda esta cosa nos explote en la cara.

Era el collar por todas partes de nuevo. Katara se sintió tentada a tirarle la sopa en la falda y congelarlo ahí. Pero en vez de eso, murmuró:

-¿Eras así con tu novia _de verdad_?

-No –respondió Zuko, y relajó su agarre-. Las cosas eran… diferentes.

-Bueno, será mejor que seas el doble de lindo conmigo de lo que eras con ella –convino Katara-. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-En serio. De verdad. Yo digo té y tú dices, ¿qué tan caliente?

Él le dedicó una mirada bastante malintencionada.

-Ahora sé porque todos los hombres de tu aldea se fueron –una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba-. ¿O es solo la luna nueva hablando?

Su rostro se incendió. Katara se dejó caer sobre su costado derecho y le dio la cara a la pared. La sopa chapoteó fuera de su tazón y fue a parar a la bandeja, pero ni se molestó en volverla al lugar.

-Voy a tomar una siesta.

-Hazlo –accedió Zuko-. Que descanses bien. Cariño.

-... te _odio_.

Por alguna razón, Zuko suspiró.

-Bueno, yo no te odio. Y desearía que no me odiaras también.

* * *

Katara sí durmió. Estaba cansada, y todavía le dolía el cuerpo, y el sonido del pincel húmedo sobre el pergamino era extrañamente relajante. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba escribiendo – sin duda la había firmado "Zuko y Katara", no "Katara y Zuko", como debía de haber hecho – cuando se le cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo la luz había cambiado y las cosas de la sopa ya no estaban y la voz de Zuko era incluso más tensa y dolida que antes, y ya no estaba en la cama.

-Mai, por favor, no quise lastimarte…

-Bueno, lo hiciste. Me dejaste una _nota. _Una _nota_, Zuko. Ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo a la cara.

-No sabía cómo…

-Oh, ¿pero tuviste el coraje de enfrentar a tu papá? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

-¡Eso es diferente! –Zuko se sentó. Su peso hizo una hondonada en el colchón. Katara escuchó un suspiro profundo-. Tenía que enfrentarlo. Lo que le está haciendo a este país está mal. El Avatar es la esperanza más grande que tiene este mundo. Y el destino de Aang está atado al mío – siempre lo ha estado.

-Que gracioso –replicó ella con brusquedad-. Primero me traicionaste a mí, después a tu país, y ahora has traicionado al Avatar. ¿Qué _sucede_ contigo, Zuko?

-No es traición –contradijo Zuko-. No sé como hacer para que lo veas, pero…

-Solo espera que ella vea lo que realmente eres, algún día –interrumpió Mai-. Vas a abandonarla justo como me abandonaste a mí, a la Nación del Fuego, y al Avatar.

Katara oyó pasos y azotarse una puerta. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerzo. Zuko se merecía su privacidad. Quizás estaría bien, si seguía pretendiendo dormir. Pero naturalmente, porque estaba tratando muy vehemente quedarse quieta y relajada, y porque algo de la suerte de Sokka debía de habérsele pegado, inhaló un diminuta pluma que se salió de un agujero en su almohada, y estornudó. Ruidosamente. Se congeló. Lentamente abrió los ojos, apenas, exageró un bostezo y se dio la vuelta.

-Cielos, cómo odio eso –exclamó-. ¿Cuando te despiertas con un estornudo, sabes? Es tan molesto.

La palma de Zuko hizo contacto con su cara.

-Escuchaste todo eso.

-¿Escuché todo eso qué? He estado durmiendo todo este…

-Oh, tranquila. Tienes suerte de que no te haya clavado a la cama –Zuko justo entonces se sonrojó-. Quiero decir, que no lo hizo, ya sabes, lo de dispararte senbon.

-Entendí lo que quisiste decir la primera vez. Y esa chica no podría pelear conmigo si lo intentara. Puedo con ella sin agua control.

Zuko pareció bizarramente deleitado por esa idea.

-¿Oh?

-Vamos, Zuko. Puede que sea buena arrojando cosas, pero ella no creció con Sokka.

Zuko sonrió un tanto soñando.

-Supongo que podrías, ya sabes, tirarle el cabello…

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Cuatro? Le daría un buen puñetazo en su estúpida cara de la Nación del Fuego –ahora el turno de Katara de sonreír. Bajó su voz una octava-. Cuando todo esto termine, voy a golpearla _tanto._ A las dos, a ella y al fenómeno de circo. Necesitamos una revancha.

Zuko se giró.

-¿Peleaste con ellas?

-Oh sí. Un par de veces. ¡Incluso congelé a Ty Lee en algo de lodo!

-Eso suena… bastante sucio.

-No, no lo fue. Una vez Toph y yo nos peleamos en el barro y fue mucho peor. Estaba simplemente cubierta con él. Estaba en todo mi cabello y en todos lados, y…

-Echémosle un vistazo a la carta –cortó Zuko, sentándose y colocando la bandeja sobre su regazo. Sobre ella había una hoja salpicada de un escrito desordenado e indescifrable.

Katara entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor.

-Guau. Tu letra es terrible.

-¡No tenía mucho espacio para escribir!

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que te auto invitaras a mi… -Katara se tapó la boca con una mano. Por lo que le pareció la centésima vez en el día, sintió la sangre latiendo en su rostro. Tomó aire-. No es mi culpa que _colonizaras mi espacio_.

-Bueno, soy de la Nación del Fuego. Colonizamos.

-Técnicamente no creo que seas siquiera parte de la Nación del Fuego –replicó Katara, alzando el mentón-. Sí te desterraron. Dos veces. Bueno, te fuiste. El punto es que tu ciudadanía probablemente este revocada. No que sea una gran pérdida.

-Sólo mira la carta...

Katara jadeó molesta y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar la carta. Zuko pareció congelarse. La página decía:

_Querido Tío,_

_Espero que estés bien. Katara y yo estamos con Papá. Todo está bien, pero nos gustaría volver a casa. ¿Podrían pasar a buscarnos?_

_Sinceramente,_

_Zuko._

-Ay –exclamó Katara-. Es realmente tierna.

-No lo es.

-No, sí lo es. Y no funcionará para nada.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? –Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

Katara miró de reojo a Li y a Lo. Las ancianas la estaban mirando fijamente y un momentáneo arrebato de temor corrió por su sangre. Forzó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Zuko.

-Primero, ¿Cómo se supone que Iroh sepa que realmente es de tu parte? Tienes que agregar algo que solamente él sepa. De otra forma pensará que es una trampa, lo que probablemente es. Como si diciéndole donde estamos no le diera ya una idea. ¿Realmente crees que Azula te dejara salirte con la tuya con una carta como esta? –Zuko simplemente se le quedó mirando. Ella puso los ojos en blanco-. Dame, déjame intentarlo –agarró la bandeja y el pincel, tirando la carta de Zuko y comenzando una propia.

_Querido Viejo y Cabeza Hueca,_

_Chispitas y yo estamos bien, pero los extrañamos de veras._

-Oh, ya veo –asintió Zuko. Se torció para verla mejor. Mantenía su voz baja-. Tienes que decirles dónde estamos.

-Mmm…

_Por un tiempo, estuvimos intentando encontrar a la mamá de Chispitas. Trabajamos en una casa de té, esperando encontrar pistas. __Luego…_

-No, espera, cuéntales más –apremió Zuko. Se inclinó más cerca-. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de dejarles saber todo lo que ha pasado.

-Cierto –concedió Katara. Quizás podría usar esta carta para contarles sobre los demás – Sokka no dejaría los Luchadores por la Libertad pudrirse en prisión sin más, no cuando tenía que ver la cara de El Duque todo los día durante el desayuno.

_Luego nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos del Lago Laogai. Queríamos que se quedasen, pero fueron encerrados en un trabajo nuevo._

-Tenemos que decirles sobre Azula, también…

-¡Estoy llegando a eso! –frunció los labios, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja. Toph estaría muy feliz de que sus sobrenombres para Azula y sus amiguitas fueran útiles.

_Mi genio es tan elástico como puedo. Chispitas está aguijoneando como siempre. Me está volviendo loca._

Zuko arqueó su ceja sana.

-¿De que sirve eso?

-Mira de nuevo.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No te aguijoneó, y no te vuelvo loca, pero… ah. Ah –De repente, el brazo de él, estaba alrededor de sus hombres-. Eres un genio –le reconoció al oído.

-Una hace lo que puede.

El brazo de Zuko se quedó en su lugar.

-Ahora cuéntale sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Tienen que saberlo –insistió en su oreja-. Hemos dicho un montón de mentiras hasta ahora y tenemos que tenerlos actualizados con cada una de ellas.

El estómago de Katara se le heló ante la idea de que su papá y Sokka escucharan lo que le había dicho a Azula. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que Aang le diría. Súbitamente era muy consciente de lo que debían ver Li y Lo: un chico y una chica estrechamente juntos, susurrando y sonriendo. Tuvo el repentino impulso de gatear bajo las mantas.

-Eh…

Zuko manoteó el pincel y escribió;

_Sin embargo, lo compensa comprándome la cena y cuidándome de otros chicos. Puede ser un poquito celoso, a veces._

-Apuesto a que eres del tipo celoso –aventuró Katara quedamente.

-No tienes ni idea.

Zuko siguió escribiendo.

_Sé que nos fuimos para buscar a la madre de Chispitas, pero no la hemos encontrado todavía, y nos preocupa lo que Pies Ligeros pueda estar haciendo. Nunca quisimos lastimar sus sentimientos. ¿Podemos encontrarnos?_

-Dales una fecha y hora exactas –mandó Katara-. ¿Quizás una semana a partir de ahora? Eso les da tiempo para recibir el mensaje –bajó la voz todavía más-. Y nos da tiempo para hacer lo nuestro.

-¿Una _semana_?No es tiempo suficiente.

-Entonces supongo que será mejor que empecemos esta noche. Has perdido un montón… de fuerza –su boca hizo una extraña línea y miró por encima del hombro de ella.

Esta vez, Katara decidió ignorar su rubor. Si no podía manejar un pequeño bochorno, entonces no podía esperar tener éxito en su misión. Además, si Zuko insistía en meterse en todo, entonces tendría que aguantar cada detalle desagradable que ella tuviera ganas de compartir.

-Ey, Zuko. Estoy bien –levantó un dedo-. Mejor esto que la alternativa.

-Claro… -su oreja sana se coloreó significativamente.

Alzó las cejas y las manos.

-¡No soy esa clase de chica! ¡Y salvar el mundo no deja exactamente un montón de tiempo para esa clase de cosas! ¡O para otra cosa, de hecho!

La vergüenza de Zuko se volvió desconfianza.

-Estás bromeando.

-Bueno, algunos de nosotros no tenemos grandes palacios donde podemos pasar todo el día con nuestras novias. Novios. Como sea –se cruzó de brazos.

-… Entonces, tú nunca has…

-No, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? –se abrazó las rodillas-. Esto es tan humillante –murmuró-. Mi primer novio ni siquiera es _real._

Zuko de repente se volvió una cálida presencia a su lado.

-Yo solo creía, con la forma en que Haru te miraba…

-Haru no me _mira_.

Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Bien. Perfecto. Si tú lo dices. Pero Jet...

-Jet estaba tratando de colarse en mi corazón chupándome las medias, para que lo dejara salirse con la suya con sus estúpidos planes de Luchador por la Libertad. Y casi funcionó. Fui tan tonta…

Sobre su hombro, los dedos de él casi se movieron nerviosamente.

-No puedes haber sido más tonta que yo.

-Bueno, _eso es _verdad.

-Intentaré ser bueno –prometió Zuko-. Siento tú, eh, ya sabes.

-Mi…

-Sí –se aclaró la garganta-. Daré lo mejor.

-Gracias –se miró los dedos de los pies-. Yo también –los contoneó-. Lamento haber hecho que Mai se enojara contigo.

Él pegó un cabezazo.

-Gracias.

-Puedo ver porque te gusta. Ella realmente es tu tipo.

-¿Tengo un tipo? -Zuko sonó ligeramente alarmado.

-Claro. Digo, ella es alta y sombría y talentosa, y tú eres alto y sombrío y talentoso. Solo que en cosas diferentes –sonrió Katara-. ¡Apuesto a que los dos tienen el mismo número de zapatos!

-… muy graciosa.

-¡Solo piénsalo! ¡Los dos podrían compartir todo un armario!

-¡Lo dice la chica que se robó mi capa!

-¡Tú robaste mi collar! ¡Dos veces!

La cara de Zuko chocó con su palma. Se echó hacia delante y escribió en la carta:

_Estaremos en la casa de té llamada el Perico Gorrión Azul en una semana a partir de hoy, esperándolos._

_-_Con amor, Dulzura y Chispitas –puntualizó Katara.

-La carta es de tu parte. Solo tú deberías firmar.

-No, se supone que es de ambos. Hemos dicho "nosotros" todo el rato.

-Yo no termino mis cartas con, _con amor_

_-_Bueno, yo sí –Katara la arrebató el pincel y escribió velozmente el final. Dejó el pincel en el tintero. Le hizo una seña al guardia-. Eh, ¿hola? Terminamos –la guardia tomó la carta. Tras una corta conversación con Li y Lo, se fue. Katara suspiró-. Entonces. ¿Ahora qué?

Zuko parecía igual de perplejo. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Li y Lo estaban profundamente concentradas en su juego de Pai Sho.

-Eh… -su mirada cayó al piso.

Katara miró el pergamino que había caído rato antes.

-¿Querías aprender más sobre la Dama Pintada?

Como si recordara de súbito que se había caído, Zuko se agachó y lo recogió. Lo enrolló.

-Cierto.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Eh, seguro –se lo entregó, luego se acomodó rígidamente contra las almohadas. Katara desenrolló el pergamino. Frunció el ceño-. Estas letras no tienen ningún sentido.

-Oh –dijo Zuko, parpadeando-. Es caligrafía clásica. Es en lo que todos los documentos de la Nación del Fuego están escritos. Antes de que las islas se unificaran, se escribían en formas diferentes. Entonces tuvieron que decidir una sola escritura. Simplemente eligieron el más formal. Yo tuve que aprenderlo.

-Pero los cárteles de se busca de la Nación del Fuego no se ven así.

-No. Solamente usamos este estilo para escrituras de fideicomiso y registros de matrimonio, o viejas historias oficiales.

-… ¿así que tu gente ni siquiera puede leer el pedazo de papel que dice que son dueños de su propia tierra?

La oreja sana de Zuko se enrojeció levemente.

-… supongo que no.

Katara lo miró frunciendo el ceño e hizo de su voz un susurro.

-Si alguna vez llegas a ser Señor del Fuego, será mejor que haya varios cambios por aquí –bufando, volvió de nuevo al pergamino. Podía entender una que otra palabra aquí y allá – alguna de ellas todavía eran comunes – pero el orden parecía estar todo mezclado-. ¿De veras tu gente hablaba así entonces?

-¡No lo sé!

Arrugó el entrecejo mirando de nuevo el pergamino.

-¿Cuál es esta palabra?

-Limosnas. Significa caridad

-_Sé_ lo que significa, Zuko –clavó el dedo en cualquier lado del pergamino-. ¿Qué hay de esta?

-Malhumorada –leyó.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Es una broma?

El suspiró con los dientes cerrados.

-No –Katara volcó de nuevo su atención en el pergamino. La caligrafía era muy elegante –puras florituras que le hacían doler los ojos. Se encontró leyendo solo los dibujos: La Dama Pintada, luego una hermosa mujer que claramente era la Dama Pintada en su forma humana, una casa en el río, y un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Puedo leerla para ti –ofreció Zuko-. Si tú quieres.

-¿Quieres _leerme una historia_?

Arrojó los brazos en el aire.

-Olvídalo.

-No soy una niñita, sabes. Puedo leerla sola.

-¡No cuando no sabes ese abecedario!

-Tengo los dibujos –repuso Katara con altivez-. Puedo inventar mi propia historia –desenrolló el pergamino un poco más-. Esa es la Dama Pintada, y ahí está en su casa, y ese es su esposo, y claramente no es tan caritativo como ella.

-¿Oh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene bigote. Eso nunca es bueno.

-Haru tiene bigote.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir –señaló-. Ahí está la Dama Pintada curando a la gente, y cuando llega a casa su esposo se enfurece porque ella está robándoles su propia comida y medicina para dársela a la otra gente.

-… Quizás solo está preocupado por que este afuera sola.

-Quizás es un tarado –Katara levantó la barbilla y se adelantó en la historia-. ¿Ves? ¡Intentó reportarla a su familia! _Corrió a casa de su mami_. Que maricón.

Zuko no dijo nada, se limitó a echarle un vistazo al pergamino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a terminarla?

Katara desenvolvió más el escrito. Señaló el dibujo que mostraba un desacuerdo entre la Dama Pintada y su esposo. La Dama Pintada apuntaba hacia la puerta.

-Esa es ella mostrándole quién es el jefe –su dedo recorrió el pergamino seco y la vieja tinta-. ¡Y mira, todo el pueblo está yendo a ayudar! –Lo desenrolló casi hasta el final-. ¡Ahí está! Lo corrieron. Eso le enseñará –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y? ¿Lo hice bien?

Zuko empezó a enrollar el pergamino.

-Sí.

-¡Lo sabía! –Meneó los dedos de sus pies-. ¿Qué sigue?

-Mmm… hay uno sobre el primer Agni Kai.

-¿El primer qué, ahora?

-Es una clase de duelo –explicó Zuko-. Es como arreglamos nuestras diferencias, a veces.

Katara arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cómo la primera vez que vinimos aquí?

-Algo así. Pero con fuego control. Y ninguna otra arma. Y un gong.

-¿Hay un _gong_?

_-_Y brazaletes especiales.

-¿También usan maquillaje?

-¡No! ¡N siquiera usamos camisetas!

-Oh, ¿así que has estado en uno?

Él parpadeó.

-Dos –asintió-. He estado en dos –se inclinó sobre una pila de rollos de pergamino que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa entre la silla y la cama y sacó uno. Empezó a desenrollarlo. Era difícil con una sola mano; Katara ayudó a tenerlo tirante. Los dibujos mostraban hombres en un claro escabroso rodeado de vegetación. El fuego ardía en sus pies y manos. Sus ropas eran un poco extrañas, solo pantalones y nada de zapatos. Y en una esquina, escondida tras un árbol, había una mujer vigilándolas.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Esa es, eh, la chica por la que están peleando.

-Oh, la trama se pone interesante.

Zuko sonrió.

-Hay un montón de versiones sobre la leyenda –aseguró-. Cada isla dice que ellos comenzaron la tradición. Para la mayoría de ellos dicen que empezó con un triángulo amoroso.

Katara se inclinó sobre él.

-Veamos que tan realmente especial era esta chica –empezó a estirar el pergamino.

-Deberíamos comenzar por el principio –sugirió Zuko. Sonaba incómodo. Katara se preguntó si su cabello le hacía picar – cubría casi todo el rostro de él.

Se apartó.

-De acuerdo. Perdón. Léela tú.

Zuko estiró el pergamino sobre el regazo de ambos. Se aclaró la garganta.

-_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las islas se volvieran una nación, dos hombres de la gran isla se enamoraron de la misma mujer. Sus nombres eran Agni y Kai, y la mujer de la que se enamoraron se llamaba Kuma._

Katara conocía ese nombre de algún lado. Aunque, por el momento, no recordaba donde, y Zuko seguía hablando.

-_Kuma era amable, bella y fuerte. Era útil a toda su familia, y una poderosa maestra control. Sin importar lo que Agni y Kai hicieran para impresionarla, ella podía hacerlo dos veces mejor. Esta era la razón de su amor por ella, pero también de su frustración. Intentaron e intentaron hallar una manera para que ella los notara sobre los demás. __Escalaron volcanes. Buscaron perlas. Pescaron imponentes tiburones-leopardo e incluso desafiaron dragones. __Pero Kuma no era fácilmente influenciable, y les dijo a Agni y Kai que a pesar de sus hazañas de destreza, los prefería a ambos por igual._

"_No necesito ninguna piel de tiburón leopardo ni escamas de dragón ni perlas –les dijo-. ¿Por qué mi esposo debe de escalar un volcán para gritar su amor por mí, cuando simplemente podría decírmelo?" _

-Oh, ya entiendo –interrumpió Katara-. Ella simplemente quería alguien que se quedara en casa y ayudara.

-Supongo –respondió Zuko-. Quizás ambos eran buenas opciones.

-Sí tú lo dices –cedió Katara-. ¿Qué pasó después?

Zuko carraspeó y siguió leyendo.

-_Desesperados, Agni y Kai fueron a ver al Anciano que vivía en las afueras de la aldea, y le pidieron ayuda. "¿Cómo podemos probar que valemos?", le preguntaron. El Anciano respondió: "No pueden. Uno de ustedes debe dejar la isla y buscar fortuna, mientras el otro se queda para reclamar a la chica"_

Katara casi se ahogó.

-¿Esa es la voz de _tu Tío_?

-… Quizás –Zuko pareció encogerse dentro de su cuello-. Sé que no soy bueno con las imitaciones…

-Eres terrible. Pero eso es lo que lo hace gracioso.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zuko siguió leyendo.

-_Pero ni Agni ni Kai se irían. "¿Por qué debemos abandonar nuestro hogar? –Demandaron-. Ambos nacimos aquí. Ambos moriremos aquí" _

" '_Así será' –dijo el anciano, pero ellos no entendieron lo que quiso decir. Entonces el Anciano los echó de la casa, diciéndoles que era tarde. Agni y Kai emprendieron el camino de regreso, rezongando todo el trayecto._

'_Es tu culpa –se reprochaban el uno al otro-. Eres demasiado egoísta para admitir que soy el mejor candidato, y que tú deberías dejar la isla'_

"_Sus voces subían y subían de tono. Kai empujó a Agni fuera del camino. __Agni cayó sentado y le lanzó fuego a Kai. Empezaron a pelear. __En habilidad, así como en el amor hacia la muchacha, estaban igualmente empatados. __Su furia los hacía más fuertes. El humo se elevaba del bosque donde luchaban. __Al ver el humo, Kuma recogió agua y corrió hasta el bosque. __Allí encontró a sus dos pretendientes trabados en combate. __Sus manos brillaban con el fuego y se agarraron entre sí por los brazos. Mientras los observaba, vio el fuego volver negra su carne en anillos gruesos. __Finalmente, aullando de dolor, se soltaron. Al unísono, se lanzaron fuego entre sí. __Tan inmersos estaban en su batalla que no vieron a Kuma corriendo hasta ellos para detenerlos. La chica quedó atrapó ambas ráfagas de fuego, y cayó_

" '_¿Qué hemos hecho?' –le preguntó Kai a Agni-._

" '_Hemos destruido lo que era más preciado para nosotros.' –le respondió Agni._

"_Agni y Kai lloraron a su amada Kuma. Gimieron y desgarraron su cabello y se pintaron el rostro con las cenizas de su propio fuego control. Y los espíritus – que eran más misericordiosos de lo que son ahora – enviaron al Gran Dragón Rojo, que anunció con su poderosa voz:_

'_COMPARTIMOS NUESTRO FUEGOS CON USTEDES, HUMANOS PARA QUE PUEDAN CALENTARSE, NO PARA DESTRUIR LOS MEJOR ENTRE USTEDES. AHORA CUANDO PELEEN CON FUEGO CONTRA SUS COMPAÑEROS HUMANOS, DEBERÁN USAR LA MARCA DE SU VERGÜENZA Y LOCURA._

"_Agni y Kai estaban aterrorizados, y presionaron sus caras contra la tierra en reverencia y vergüenza. Y el Gran Dragón Rojo del Cielo Este, que le había dado a las primeras personas el aliento de vida y la llama, sopló su fuego sanador sobre el cuerpo de Kuma. Su cuerpo arruinado se estiró y brilló con vida nueva. __Se volvió azul_

'_AHORA ERES EL GRAN DRAGÓN AZUL DEL CIELO NORTE –exclamó-. TU SACRIFICIO FUE LOABLE – AHORA TE UNIRÁS A LOS ESPÍRITUS Y VOLARÁS ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS' _

"_Así que los dos dragones se fueron volando del bosque, uno al Este y al sol naciente, y el otro al Norte, donde todavía baila en las noches interminables, llevándoles luz y fuego a aquellos que no tienen ninguna. Y las cicatrices de Agni y Kai nunca se curaron. Cuando ambos hombres murieron las heridas todavía estaban tan negras como lo habían estado el día en que desaprovecharon su don. Y hasta este día, usamos esos brazaletes alrededor de nuestros brazos en batalla para acordarnos de nuestra estupidez._

"El fin", concluyó Zuko.

Katara parpadeó.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué pasó con Agni y Kai? ¿Alguna vez encontraron la felicidad?

-No lo sé. Lo dudo.

-¿Y qué pasó con Kuma? ¿No podían simplemente preguntarle que quería en un pretendiente?

-Eran estúpidos. Ese es como todo el punto.

-¿Y qué hay de la Dama Pintada? ¿Alguna vez encontró a alguien nuevo?

-Eh… no –Zuko se frotó la nuca con la otra mano-. En realidad, su esposo como que regresó y tuvo su venganza. La ahogó en el río.

Katara quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Ninguna leyenda de la Nación del Fuego tiene final feliz?

-…No realmente.

-No hay duda de porque esté país está tan estropeado –se cruzó de brazos.

-Nunca había pensado eso verdaderamente…

-Tú no piensas mucho, ¿o sí?

-¡No lo digas dos veces!

La guardia había regresado, y detrás de ella estaba Ty Lee parada – de manos. Con una taza de té balanceándose en cada uno de sus pies flexionados. La chica avanzó cuidadosamente sobre sus palmas.

-Eh, Zuko, como que necesito algo de ayuda…

Zuko tomó las tazas. Ty Lee dobló elegantemente las piernas sobre su cabeza, luego su cabeza apareció y ella estaba de pie, como nueva. Arrojó la trenza hacia atrás.

-No he servido té durante bastante tiempo, ¡pero sabía que podía!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió Zuko.

-Vine a ver porque era todo el escándalo –respondió Ty Lee. Hizo una repentina serie de mortales hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta, desapareció, luego re-apareció con un pequeño carrito cubierto de bandejas vaporeras de bambú y teteras-. Además estaba realmente, _realmente _aburrida, así que ordené algo de té.

Katara se sentó. Súbitamente fue muy conciente del brazo de Zuko alrededor de ella. en todo caso, se había puesto más fuerte.

-¿Estabas _aburrida_?

-¿No puedes ver que estamos ocupados? –insistió Zuko.

Ty Lee hizo pucherito.

-Pero les traje té y regalitos –rebatió, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior-. Azula está en una gran reunión y Mai estaba llorando (lo que es _tu_ culpa Zuko) y arrojándole cosas a la puerta cuando golpeé –hizo un mohín-. ¡Así que, aquí estoy!

Zuko suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Ty Lee, estamos muy cansados. Katara no se siente bien…

-¡Oh, sí, eso oí! –Ty Lee frunció los labios y le dio una amable palmadita en la panza-. Es tan vergonzoso. ¡Y también cuando estabas en medio de impresionar al Señor del Fuego!

Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Impresionar al Señor del Fuego?

-¡De veras le gustó tu control! Azula lo dijo.

-Bueno, yo no quería impresionarlo. No me importa lo que piense.

La boca de Ty Lee hizo una diminuta "o" de sorpresa.

-Bueno, eres muy afortunada de que le haya gustado –persistió-. De otra forma estarían en _grandes _problemas. ¡Rompiste todos sus platos! ¡Eran antigüedades!

-Bueno, buah, buah, pobrecito –contestó Katara-. No me importa que tan viejos fueran esos platos. Eran feos y la comida era terrible –levantó la nariz en el aire.

-Desearía _poder _controlar a veces –contó Ty Lee-. Bueno, quiero decir, desearía poder controlar un elemento. Puedo controlarme a mí misma bastante fácilmente.

La palma de Zuko hizo contacto con su rostro.

-Solo tomemos el té…

-¡Oh, claro! –De repente Ty Lee estaba revoloteando por la habitación, sirviéndoles té y arreglando pequeñas delicias en pequeños platos. Le entregó a Katara un plato lleno de bolas de masa guisadas de cangrejo araña y piernas de pulpo frito antes de doblarse –literalmente—en una silla y beber su té.

-Entonces –empezó Ty Lee-. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Zuko se ahogó con su bola guisada. El té chapoteó fuera de su taza. Antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo daño, Katara se enderezó y comenzó;

-Bueno, él vino a mi aldea buscando al Avatar.

-Ahh –vociferó Ty Lee-. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

_Oh, Mamá, Yue, cualquiera que esté escuchando, por favor, ayúdenme ahora mismo._

-Eh... bueno, él tenía su armadura puesta, ¡así que no podía ver mucho de su rostro! Además, estaba picando a mi hermano con un palo.

-Eso no fue muy amable, Zuko –reprendió Ty Lee.

Zuko asintió mudo.

-Pero después, él simplemente siguió persiguiendo a Aang, así que vimos mucho más de él –continuó Katara.

Ty Lee adoptó una expresión bastante traviesa.

-¿Estaba persiguiendo al Avatar o te estaba persiguiendo a _ti_?

Las orejas de Katara empezaron a arder.

-¡Iba tras Aang!

-Principalmente –intervino Zuko-. Yo, mmm, también te devolví tu collar, aquella vez.

-¿Te refieres a la vez en que me ataste al árbol, o la vez que enviaste una caza recompensas tras de mí?

-Guau, Zuko, estabas intentándolo verdaderamente en serio –reconoció Ty Lee-. En una manera ciertamente espeluznante, por supuesto, pero aún así. Desearía que un príncipe mandara una caza recompensas tras de _mí _–suspiró, luego se iluminó y miró a Katara-. Ey, tu hermano es como un príncipe, ¿verdad? ¡Es el hijo de un jefe!

Zuko dejó caer su cabeza.

-¿No pueden ir a tener su charla de chicas en otro lado?

Ty Lee aplaudió.

-¡Es una idea genial! ¡Iremos a que nos peinen el cabello! – hizo girar la silla para mirar a Li y a Lo. Juntó sus manos en un ademán de ruego-. ¿Está bien si la prisionera y yo vamos a que nos peinen, cierto? ¡No la dejaré escapar, lo prometo!

-Pesará sobre tu cabeza si lo hace –prometió una de las mujeres.

-Así que cuida de que no lo haga –advirtió la otra.

Zuko se inclinó hacia delante.

-Realmente no quise decir…

-No, he estado encerrada aquí por mucho –excusó Katara. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación y se volvió hacia Zuko-. Creo que será bueno para mí aprender los alrededores, ¿no crees?

Él parpadeó.

-Oh. Sí. Es una buena idea.

-Además, a mi cabello si que le puede venir bien un buen cepillado.

-Y un buen lavado –se metió Ty Lee-. ¡Anda, vamos!

* * *

Katara empezó a oler un complot. Lo sospecho al principio, cuando a la puerta, Ty Lee le sonrió avergonzada y rápidamente le dio una puntada en cada hombro, eficazmente desarmándole los brazos.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. No podemos dejar que hagas agua control, ¿o sí? –Katara le echó una mirada a Zuko por encima de su hombro, su obvia mortificación no ayudó a aumentar su confianza –antes de que Ty Lee la arrastró fuera de la habitación y siguió caminando, cotorreando todo el camino sobre lo ocupada que estaba Azula últimamente y cuánto mejor lucía Katara con la ropa de la Nación del Fuego.

-La mayoría del tiempo vivo en la casa de Mai, al otro lado de la plaza –dijo Ty Le, caminando brevemente sobre sus manos-. ¡Pero ser amiga de Azula sí que tiene sus beneficios!

Con los brazos colgándole lacios a los lados, Katara solo podía asentir. Hizo lo que pudo para memorizar el camino que Ty Lee y ella habían tomado desde la enfermería. La otra chica la adentraba más y más en lo que parecían ser los departamentos reales -- ¿Acaso Azula y Ozai dormían tras una de esas puertas? ¿Dónde guardarían sus planes secretos de batalla?

-Ya llegamos –anunció Ty Lee. Las puertas se abrieron suavemente y descubrieron una inmensa pileta alimentada por fuentes con la forma de un pez. Había un asiento cavado en el borde de la pileta. Las mujeres esperando allí, que claramente había estado haraganeando y hablando, inmediatamente se puso de pie y saludó.

-Señorita Ty Lee –saludó una-. No la estábamos esperando.

-Está bien –respondió ella-. Estamos aquí para que nos cepillen el cabello. Y la prisionera necesita lavarse el cabello, también –Ty Lee arrugó la nariz-. En realidad, un baño en general.

-Señorita Ty Lee, la maestra agua…

-¡Oh, no hará agua control! –Ty Lee se giró hacia Katara-. ¿No, Katara? estaríamos todas en graves problemas si lo hicieras. ¡Y tú probablemente no quieres ser apresada, entonces ya no podrás ver más a Zuko!

-Ty Lee, ni siquiera puedo mover mis brazos –replicó Katara-. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de controlar el agua?

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Lo olvidé. Ups –Ty Lee puso los ojos en blanco-. Guau. De veras tengo que empezar a escribir las cosas –señaló la piscina-. Bueno, ¡será mejor que te limpien antes de que tus brazos vuelvan!

Katara había creído que ser rasqueteada por un par de sirvientas era humillante. Estaba equivocada – que peinaran dolorosamente su cabello y lo lavaran mientras Ty Lee hacía preguntas inanes sobre su relación con Zuko era peor. La cabeza de la otra chica tenía saltos de lógica tan improbables como sus acrobacias: Ty Lee tenía toda una teoría sobre Zuko y su collar y cómo siempre le había gustado secretamente ella a él, desde el día en que había puesto sus ojos en ella en su aldea.

-Digo, probablemente no había visto una chica en años, y no sabía que todavía le gustaba a Mai –parloteó, al tiempo que una sirvienta le limaba con diligencia un callo en el talón-. ¡No hay duda de porque te ató al árbol! ¡Probablemente te quería toda para él! –Ty Lee suspiró soñadora-. Apuesto que te quería llevar en su barco para que pudieran zarpar hacia el atardecer…

-Eh, supongo que es posible…

-¿Así que cuando te diste cuenta que él te gustaba? –indagó Ty Lee.

La cara de Katara comenzó a arder. La mujer que le cepillaba el cabello, se rió disimuladamente.

-Eh… -se lamió los labios-. Eh… es difícil de decir… supongo que pasó como gradualmente, así que realmente no me di cuenta…

-¿Él te dijo que le gustabas primero, o fue todo al revés?

¿Por qué había desperdiciado todo ese tiempo escuchando folklore de la Nación del Fuego? ¡Podía haber estado tramando su mentira! Desesperada, Katara intentó pensar algo razonable.

-Eh, es como que se dio nomás.

-¿Besa tan bien como Mai dice?

Encima de ella, la mujer tuvo que reprimir sus risitas. Las orejas de Katara ardían.

-Eh, sí.

-Porque Mai dice que podía sentirlo en los _dedos de los pies _–explayó Ty Lee-. Solían estar juntos _todo el tiempo. _Decía que él podía ponerse de veras, de veras _intenso_ y…

-¡_Ty Lee_! –Katara notó que cerraba los puños. Odiaba lo chillona que se le había puesto la voz-. No creo que a tu amiga le agrade que estés contando todos sus secretos, ¿no crees?

-Oh, claro. Supongo que no –Ty Lee elevó su voz una octava hacia los sirvientes-. ¿Por qué no le damos a la prisionera un recorte, eh? Realmente tiene un montón de puntas florecidas. Y luego agreguen, eh, cuál es la palabra, niveles…

-¿Capas?

-¡Eso es! ¡Capas! Harán que su pelo se vea bonito y esponjado.

-¿Esponjado? –repitió Katara.

-Sí, eso hará que salgan los rulos –aseveró Ty Lee-. ¡Y entonces podremos hacer una exfoliación con piedras de azúcar!

-Eh, eso suena doloroso –comentó Katara-. Y a mí ya me duele todo.

Ty Lee se tronó los nudillos.

-Suena como que alguien necesita un masaje de Chi.

* * *

Los planes de Ty Lee para Katara tomaron un absurdo montón de tiempo. Entre las máscaras de carbón vegetal y la fregada y el corte de cabello y el masaje – Ty Lee insistió en que caminar sobre la espalda de Katara ayudaría en alguna forma a sus retortijones – Katara supo todo de Ty Lee: que tenía todo un combo de hermanas que lucían exactamente como ella, como Azula la había "llamado" a su servicio, como realmente le gustaban los animales y que incluso había intentado ser vegetariana unas cuantas veces, y de cómo le sorprendía que Azula no tuviera un novio aún.

-Es tan bonita –resumió Ty Lee-. ¡Y talentosa! ¡Y poderosa! Supongo que los chicos simplemente la encuentran un poquito intimidante.

-Intimidante –había repetido Katara-. Eso debe ser.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de regresar a una habitación de enfermo. Cuando regresó las lámparas estaban atenuadas, y Li y Lo roncaban en sus sillas. Eran ronquidos ruidosos, húmedos y de anciana. Katara hizo una mueca. Dudaba de que pudiera dormir mucho. De puntillas fue hasta la cama, quedamente se estiró para separar el mosquitero…

… y sintió que le tiraban la muñeca hacia atrás y hacia arriba, quedando atrapada entre su espalda y la delantera de Zuko.

-Oh –dijo él-. Eres tú.

-¡Suéltame!

-Pensé que era Azula –susurró. Su agarre se aflojó solo un poquito.

-¿Cómo podría ser Azula? ¡Nos vemos totalmente diferente! –se puso rígida-. ¿Me estás… me estás _oliendo_?

-Hueles diferente –la _estaba_ oliendo-. ¿Por qué hueles diferente?

-Me bañé –contestó Katara-. Ty Lee dijo que necesitaba hacerlo. Y luego hizo que me frotaran con azúcar…

-¿Ty Lee te cubrió de azúcar? –su voz estaba en su oído.

-Azúcar y aceite de almendra –agregó Katara, preguntándose porque su voz se había vuelto tan fina-. Y miel, creo.

-… Ah.

-Dijo que era bueno para la piel –tragó saliva-. Y después dijo que necesitaba un masaje de Chi, sobre todas las cosas, y estaba realmente asustada porque me ha lastimado antes…

-¿Te lastimó esta vez? –el agarre de Zuko se ciñó. La giró para que lo encarara. Él se tambaleó sobre sus pies. El sudor hacía que el cabello se le pegara a las sienes. Despedía calor en oleadas. Incluso sus dedos parecían calientes sobre sus brazos.

-No –negó Katara-. Fue realmente confuso. En realidad fue buena. Supo como hacer que mi espalda se sintiera mejor –Katara frunció el ceño-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy perfecto –aseguró Zuko, lamiéndose los labios.

-Porque te ves un poquito raro.

-No estoy raro. Estoy normal. ¿Ves? –se hizo hacia atrás y se resbaló sin demora, aterrizando fuertemente sobre su huesito dulce con su cabeza contra la cama opuesta-. Puede que hayan envenenado mi té.

El pánico se expandió por las venas de Katara. se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que nos tendieron una trampa –susurró, cabeceando hacia Li y Lo-. Me preguntaron por ti.

-¡Ty Lee _me _preguntaba sobre _ti_!

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Azula debe de haberles ordenado preguntar.

-Así podían verificar nuestras historias por separado –comprendió Katara, dejando caer la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Katara –se disculpó-. Les conté…

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

-¿_Qué _les contaste, Zuko?

-Me tomé el té y todo se puso verdaderamente caliente… -se miró el regazo-. Les conté lo que me dijiste cuando me uní a tu grupo…

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento… -intentó mirarlo a los ojos-. Estaba muy enojada y te dije cosas muy crueles, y estaba mal…

-Me hiciste _sudar_…

-Lo siento…

-Les conté sobre el árbol, y como luchaste y como nunca te rendiste, sin importar lo que hacía…

-Zuko, cálmate, estás respirando muy rápido…

-Y en el oasis, estuviste sorprendente en el oasis; yo estaba tan enojado contigo porque eras tan buena como yo y yo solo quería derrotarte, esa vez, quería asustarte, ¿Qué _pasa_ conmigo…?

-_Estaba _asustada; me asustaba que pudieras lastimar a Aang…

-¿Lastimar a _Aang_? –Zuko casi rió-. Cargué a Aang en mi espalda, como a Toph. Hice un fuego y lo mantuve caliente –suspiró-. Lamento lo de tu cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Tu cabeza. Y tus muñecas. Y todos los lugares que te lastimé antes. Lo siento. No quise hacerlo.

Katara frunció los labios.

-Bueno, no es como si alguna vez me hubiera quemado…

-No te quemaré. _Nunca _–se enderezó y le acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda-. Les conté sobre la cueva. Como tocaste mi cara. Y tu pulgar.

-Mi...¿pulgar?

-Estaba justo sobre mi boca. Así –y su mano estaba en su cabello y su pulgar sobre sus labios, manteniéndolos cerrados-. Me preguntaron por qué no había intentado escapar y les dije que había prometido cuidarte.

Katara tragó con dificultad. Movió la cara para deshacerse de su pulgar y éste aterrizó cerca de la comisura de su boca; su mano seguía jugando con su cabello.

-¿Te preguntaron por qué estabas realmente aquí?

Él asintió, recorriendo su oreja ahora. Sus ojos parecían vidriosos, desconcentrados. Se preguntó que tendría ese té.

-Les dije que Aang siempre había sospechado de nosotros. Les conté como me miró debajo de Ba Sing Se.

-¿Cómo te miró?

-Como si me hubiera atrapado con las manos en su tarta de nata.

El rostro de ella se encendió.

-… ¿En serio?

-En serio –Zuko tragó. Su mano cayó hasta su collar, jugó con el pendiente-. Eres más joven que yo, ¿no? Mucho más joven.

-No sé... tendré quince en otoño.

-Quince –tragó de nuevo-. Claro.

-No es tan joven. A esa edad usualmente es cuando nos comprometemos.

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Por supuesto.

La saliva parecía habérsele evaporado de la garganta. Sintió el impulso de hablar y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

-Este era el collar de compromiso de mi abuela. El Maestro Pakku lo talló para ella.

Abrió los ojos.

-Lo envolví en seda –su mirada parecía clavada en su cuello. Sus dedos recorrieron la cinta-. No podía perderlo. El perfume, digo.

-¿De veras huelo tan diferente?

-Sí –estaba tocándole el cabello de vuelto-. Y tu cabello es diferente. Y tu ropa. Todo. Sólo esto es lo mismo –sus dedos volvieron a su collar.

-Tú también estás diferente –repuso Katara-. Has cambiado de verdad.

-Soy malo siendo bueno –rebatió-. Deberías saberlo

No estaba segura de si le estaba recordando que ella de todos los demás debía saber que era verdad, o si la estaba previniendo sobre algo.

-Lo sé –respondió. Intentó sonreír-. Aprendo rápido.

-Sí –asintió-. Has crecido –tragó-. Tus habilidades. Eres mucho más fuerte, ahora, de lo que eras entonces. Esa noche.

Le tomó un instante entender.

-Ese fue mi primer látigo de agua. Era tan torpe…

-Todo el mundo es torpe la primera vez –Zuko cerró los ojos vehementemente. Habló con los ojos cerrados-. Deberíamos estar en la cama, ahora.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos.

Ninguno se movió. Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

-… Quizás.

Ella se paró y extendió la mano, pero el se levantó con un ligero tirón y estaba sobre ella, de repente, meciéndose en sus talones un poquito vacilante, y ella lo agarraba de la camiseta. Y su mente eligió ese momento para recordar lo que Ty Lee había dicho. Algo sobre intensidad. Y besar. Y él.

-Me refería a separados –indicó.

_Está drogado. Está drogado. __No sabe lo que dice._

-Sabía a lo que te referías.

-Estaré justo ahí.

-Lo sé –Katara parpadeó-. Deberías sacarte tu…

-Cierto –él retrocedió y sus manos peleaban con su cinturón, tomando el nudo, deslizándolo-. Estoy mareado.

-Deberías recostarte.

-Hace mucho calor… -se empezó a quitar la ropa, sacándose la túnica, primero por un hombro. Luego el otro. Ahora estaba con su camiseta, a medio pelar como una cebolla. Se dobló la camiseta para sacársela pero no terminó completamente, se limitó a tirar de ella hasta que estuvo a medio sacarse, cubriendo su cara y estaba atascado-. Estoy atascado

Katara se sopló el flequillo, y lo ayudó a terminar. Sus dedos descendieron por sus cálidos brazos. se zafó de la prenda con el cabello desordenado, tragando saliva. Así de cerca podía ver que necesitaba una afeitada, las sombras en su clavícula. Y podía ver lo que había arreglado: las costillas, su cara.

-¿Todavía te duele?

-No.

-Bueno… eso es bueno –desvió la mirada. Bueno. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Separó el mosquitero que llevaba a su cama, se giró.

-Deberías sacarte las botas. Eso es lo que iba a decir. Que deberías sacarte las botas.

Él asintió.

-Claro. Mis botas. Eso haré.

Ella cabeceó, luego se sentó. Había pateado sus pantuflas y había cerrado las cortinas, se había dado la vuelta cuando sintió una ligerísima presión en su cráneo. _¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo se mueve sin que yo lo escuche?_

_-_Sácate esto –dijo Zuko, quitando el pequeño prendedor-. Sácate esto para dormir –le abrió la mano con los dedos, y puso el prendedor para que ella lo agarrara, cerrándole la mano de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Y bienvenida. De nada, digo. Pero bienvenida. Al palacio. No te lo dije, antes

-Gracias –ella se acurrucó bajo las mantas, preguntándose porque no podía decírselo a la cara-. Mai estaba equivocada, hoy. Lo que dijo sobre ti no es cierto.

La estaba arropando.

-Gracias.

-Veo quien eres. He visto todo. Ya conozco las cosas malas.

Por solo un segundo, le paso un dedo sobre su expuesta oreja izquierda.

-No todas –se apartó-. Buenas noches.

-… Buenas noches.

Y lo escuchó desatándose las botas y sacándoselas, escuchó el susurro de sus sábanas, escuchó su respiración cambiar lentamente después de que diera vueltas de un lado a otro buscando el lugar correcto, y justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban despacio se acordó dónde había escuchado el nombre Kuma antes.

_-.-.-._

_N/T: ¿Y ustedes se acuerdan? jajá, pues, me duele la mano, pero espero que estén contenta/os con 29 págs, con un Zutara más notado (¿)Por lo menos de parte de Zuko :) Al fin, no? Jaja _

_Gracias por su paciencia. _S. Lily Potter, Murtilla, kuchiki mabel, paolyta, :), Rashel Shiru, mire-can (gracias, gracias, gracias por leer! Y dejar rr), youweon y Lolipop91,_ son lo más chicas! (todas chicas, no? Perdón si no! )_

_Espero no tardar tanto, solo 8 cáps para el final, un beso. _

_Review?_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: NO QUIERO SPOILERS QUE TENGAN QUE VER CON LA NOVELIZACIÓN, NADA EN ABSOLUTO. SI LOS CONTENIDOS DE ESTA HISTORIA O CUALQUIERA DE LAS OTRAS MÍAS PREDIJERON LOS EVENTOS DEL FINAL EN CUALQUIER FORMA, POR FAVOR NO ME LO DIGAN EN UN REVIEW. GRACIAS.**

**Agradecimientos: ¡Irrel, OrePookPook, MouseThatRoared, H-Thar, Drisela, Katsari-chan, y Dailan, y a todos los que traen arte nuevo! ¡Gracias, chicos!**

* * *

Solo gana su vida y libertad quien todos los días los toma por tormenta –_Goethe _

* * *

Después del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, le dieron a cada uno su habitación. Ni Li ni Lo dijo por qué, solo que era claro que Katara se estaba sintiendo mejor y por lo tanto ya no necesitaba permanecer en la enfermería. Las dos ancianas le devolvieron su viejo uniforme de la casa de té, luego la escoltaron a ella y Zuko por una única escalera que los condujo a lo profundo del palacio a un ala pequeña detrás de tres juegos de puertas que se abrían solamente cuando alguien le arrojaba fuego a un raro tubo de oro con la forma de un dragón. Incluso si Katara se las arreglaba para escabullirse fuera, escabullirse dentro supondría un problema.

El cuarto mismo era tan grande como él que tenía en Ba Sing Se – por lo que Katara podía decir en la súbita oscuridad. Katara había estado esperando una especie de palé y quizás unas cuantas ratas. Pero no – había una enorme y mullida cama a lo largo de la pared más lejana. Aunque la cama era todo: ni un espejo, ni un mueble ni un florero que pudiera romper y usar luego, ni agua, ni siquiera una planta. Ni siquiera una ventana. Solo una cama. O eso fue lo que sus inquisidores dedos le dijeron. Era difícil de estar segura sin una lámpara. Y no le habían dado ninguna roca-chispera.

Katara se giró, caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta, y la golpeó.

-¡Ey! ¡Está oscuro aquí!

-Enciende una vela –replicó uno de los guardias.

-¡No hay ninguna roca-chispera! –Volvió a azotar la puerta-. ¡No todos somos maestros fuegos, sabes!

Hubo un rezongo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mala suerte –se burló una voz.

-¿Y qué hay de un baño? –preguntó Katara, contenta de que por el momento los guardias no pudieran verla.

-Los maestros agua no necesitan uno –contestó la voz-. Órdenes de la Princesa Azula.

-_Tienes _que estar bromeando… -Katara pateó la puerta, y de inmediato empezó a saltar de un pie al otro. Dejó salir su frustración pura-. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Deja de quejarte, y estaremos más dispuestos a dejarte salir cuando lo pidas.

Desde el cuarto a su derecha, Katara escuchó golpes y gritos similares. Desde afuera de su puerta, hubo un juramente apagado. Un momento después, escuchó a alguien gritar exasperado:

-¡La maestra agua está perfecta! ¡Para ya ese jaleo!

Zuko. Uno tenía que reconocerlo: realmente sabía como hacer su parte. ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado! ¡Se suponía que era su novio! En la lejanía, Katara deseó estar en una posición mejor para mirar ese engaño por lo que valía: si no estuviera atascada en esa estúpida habitación, lo tendría corriendo por aquí y allá buscándole lo que le pedía. No que tuviera alguna idea de que pedir, pero la parte donde podía darle ordenes y él no podía protestar sonaba divertida.

Aunque quizás las cosas eran diferentes en la Nación del Fuego. Todo en el lugar parecía volteado de cabezas y a la inversa, así las que probablemente también las relaciones eran extrañas. Katara lo consideraba mientras gateaba por el piso buscando alguna rajadura en la pared. Zuko había parecido decepcionado cuando le contó de la edad de compromiso estándar. Quizás las cosas pasaban mucho después en la Nación del Fuego – las oficiales que Katara había conocido no parecían exactamente madres, pero tampoco seguían siendo niñas. Se preguntó si todavía vivían en casa.

Por otra parte, Zuko había estado extraño en general, anoche. Al menos, más extraño de lo habitual. Las drogas tenían algo que ver, por supuesto. Pero se preguntó si quizás lo habían golpeado demasiadas veces en la cabeza, durante su período en prisión. Zuko tenía una manera de parecer fuerte incluso cuando estaba vulnerable: podía arrojarse de rodillas y luego _exigir_ ser llevado como prisionero, como si aún tuviera algo de control sobre la situación. Era atípico de él ser tan incapaz. ¿De alguna forma los eventos de los días pasados lo habían quebrado? En la oscuridad, Katara meneó la cabeza. Imposible. Zuko nunca se rendía. Uno podía contar con eso, como con el sol o las mareas o con esa serpiente en el Paso.

_Tac, tac, tac._

Un buen ejemplo, él también estaba verificando las paredes. Katara se estiró y dio golpecitos a la pared más cercana a la que había oído el ruido. Zuko contestó. Katara se apretó contra la pared y golpeó de nuevo. Sería mucho más fácil si tuvieran una especie de código.

-Desearía que tuviéramos un código.

-¿Qué? –su voz llegó ahogada.

-Un _código_ –repitió a la pared, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de la boca.

Él contestó algo que sonó vagamente como un "sígueme", y siguió golpeando suavemente a lo largo de la pared. Katara lo siguió, golpeando también. Siguió el ruido por encima de su cama y hasta un rincón. Cerca del suelo, escuchó a Zuko golpear de nuevo. Se echó sobre la cama, y espió un diminuto hoyo donde la pared se unía con el suelo por el brillo dorado que pasaba a través de él. Desapareció de repente.

-Hola –dijo Zuko.

Katara se acostó en el piso con sus piernas bajo la cama y la cara contra la pared.

-Hola.

-… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy perfecta. Aunque no hay rocas-chisperas. Estoy en la oscuridad.

Hubo un sonido parecido a un gruñido, y un breve destello de luz.

-Mantendré algo quemándose para ti.

-Gracias –tragó-. Ey, ¿tienes un baño ahí?

-¿Por qué, tú no?

-Eh, no –se acurrucó contra la pared-. Creo que todo lo del sabotaje al sistema de agua en ese almacén de municiones pueda tener algo que ver con eso.

Un apagado bufido de risa.

-Sí, quizás.

Katara acomodó la cabeza sobre su brazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mi cabeza me duele un poco, pero eso es todo –escuchó el gemir de las tablas del piso-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay conmigo?

-Tu muñeca. La estaba agarrando bastante fuerte.

-Oh, está bien –recordó Katara-. Creo que los estropajos personales de tu hermana hicieron más daño

-¿Te lastimaron?

-Solo mi orgullo –admitió Katara-. Ty Lee me golpeó en los brazos así que no puede hacer agua control. Luego empezó a preguntarme todo sobre ti mientras armaban jaleo encima de mí. Fue realmente humillante.

Hubo un ruido como si la frente de él hubiera dado contra la pared.

-¿Qué te preguntó?

-Bueno… -Katara se alegraba de que los separara una pared-. Quería saberlo todo sobre _nosotros_, ¿sabes? Sobre tú y yo. Juntos.

-Juntos.

-Como, cuando pasaron las cosas –continuó Katara-. Ella cree que tú querías raptarme en tu barco.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Acaso no sabe lo que significa _agua control_?

A su pesar, Katara se rió.

-Supongo que no. Yo podría…

-Alguien viene –lo oyó moverse; un instante después escuchó que su puerta se abría. Katara se tiró a la cama y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Intentó verse lo más derrotada posible. No fue difícil, cuando su propia puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la figura de Azula la llenó.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte –anunció, y se volvió.

Cansinamente, Katara caminó hacia la luz.

* * *

Un puñado de Dai Li los escoltó con grillos especiales hasta el jardín. Katara hizo una mueca al salir a la luz del sol. De repente no pudo recordar la última vez que había estado afuera. ¿Realmente había sido solo unos tres o cuatro días atrás? Entornó los ojos. Al pasar bajo un arco de piedra, vio una pagoda y un estanque rodeado por sauces. Dentro de la estructura estaban sentadas Mai, Ty Lee y una mujer que se parecía a Mai: alta, delgada, con un rostro angular y con el brillante pelo recogido para que no le cubriera la cara. la mujer dejó su taza de té, se paró y se apresuró por las escaleras de la pagoda hacia ellos.

-Gracias, Princesa Azula –agradeció, inclinándose gravemente.

Azula se inspeccionaba las uñas.

-No hay de qué.

La mujer se irguió. Sus ojos se clavaron en Zuko y los arrugó. Se movió rápidamente y Katara escuchó la bofetada golpear el rostro de él antes de que su mente verdaderamente comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Eres un tonto, un traidor y un cobarde sin corazón –exclamó-. ¡Traicionaste a tu país, rompiste el corazón de mi hija, y te hayas encargado de esta _maestra agua_ cuando podías haber estado cumpliendo las obligaciones para tu gente!

Zuko desvió la mirada.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? –inquirió la madre de Mai.

La mirada de Zuko osciló sobre ella lentamente.

-Está demasiado preocupada por su posición –respondió-. Mai no sabe cómo ser feliz, y es su culpa –parpadeó-. Y Ozai solo envió a su familia a Omashu porque esperaba que el Rey Bumi hiciera sus vidas miserables. No fue porque los favoreciera.

Katara esperó ver otra bofetada, pero no llegó. La madre de Mai palideció hasta los labios, luego se giró a Katara. _Oh, genial. Zuko la hace hervir justo para cuando me toca lidiar con ella. Mil gracias, Zuko. _Hizo lo que pudo para mantenerle la mirada a la mujer.

-Y tú –saltó la mujer-. ¡Robaste a mi bebé, exigiste un rescate y te rehusaste al honor de nuestro trato!

Las cadenas de Katara repiquetearon cuando se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿_Qué? _¿Los Dai Li han estado decodificando su cerebro? No _robamos _a su bebé ni nada parecido. Y fue _Mai _la que rompió el trato – ¡no le importó recuperar a su propio hermano! Y fue el _Avatar_ el que _lo devolvió…_

La cachetada vino lo suficientemente fuera para que los dientes de Katara chocaran. Se tambaleó hacia la derecha y colisionó con Zuko. Éste siseó fuego.

-Cuidado, Zuzu –advirtió Azula-. No queremos tener que enviarte de nuevo a la torre, ¿cierto?

Respirando superficialmente, Zuko se enderezó. Estando así de cerca, Katara sentía la furia justo debajo de la superficie; vio como trabajaba su garganta.

-Déjennos regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

-Oh, pero si acaban de llegar –Azula cabeceó hacia la pagoda-. Tenemos otro invitado que está muy interesado en oír de ustedes. Serás un buen ejemplo para él, Zuko. Quiero impresionar a los enclenquecitos como él para que sepan lo que hacemos con los traidores.

Katara miró hacia la pagoda de nuevo. Una sombra se movió y vio la figura de un hombre. Era un poco más pequeño y de piel más oscura que el hombre promedio de la Nación del Fuego, pero se movió con eficiencia y determinación. Las rodillas casi le fallaron.

-El Maestro Piandao está muy ansioso de escuchar todo lo que pueda sobre ustedes –siguió Azula.

-Apuesto que sí –murmuró Katara.

-Por supuesto, ella discutió conmigo la aflicción de su hija por la hipocresía del Príncipe. Su preocupación sobre el corazón roto de su hija me conmovió. Y cuando la Madame Gobernadora mencionó que ella también venía a la capital, ofrecí mis servicios como escolta –explicó Piando-. Uno no puede ser demasiado cuidadoso estos días.

La madre de Mai sorbió por la nariz.

-El Maestro Piandao es demasiado modesto –afirmó-. _Insistió _en ocuparse de mí.

-Solo estaba cumpliendo mi deber como ciudadano –rebatió él, tocándose ligeramente la boca con una servilleta-. Si el Gobernador mismo no podía acompañarla, entonces un humilde espadachín en camino a inspeccionar su casa en la ciudad podía al menos ofrecer sus servicios.

-¿Tienes dos casas? –soltó Katara, lamentando de inmediato haber revelado tanto.

-Habla cuando te hablen –replicó la madre de Mai.

-¡Usted no es mi madre!

-Y agradezco a los dioses por eso –repuso la madre de Mai, alzando el mentón-. Yo te hubiera criado con algo de respeto.

-Estaría muerta entonces –intervino Zuko con la voz hueca. Se aclaró la garganta-. La madre de Katara está muerta. La Nación del Fuego la mató.

Silencio. Ty Lee miró fijamente su plato e incluso Mai desvió la mirada, como si intentara parecer distraída con los patos-tortuga. Zuko se volvió a Katara.

-¿Te gustaría otro bollo de semilla de loto?

-Sí, por favor. Gracias.

Las cadenas de Zuko repiquetearon cuando levantó el bollo y lo dejó caer en el plato de ella. Katara lo tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a masticarlo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Piandao se sentó un poco más derecho.

-Para responder a tu pregunta, sí tengo dos casas. Mi bisabuelo construyó una en el campo para su esposa. Tenía una delicada constitución y necesitaba aire fresco. Mi familia la ha estado ampliando desde entonces.

-Lo que significa que su casa en la ciudad está deteriorada, vieja y en mal estado –añadió Azula.

Piandao suspiró.

-Tristemente, la Princesa está en lo cierto. He estado negligente en mis deberes. Ahora el lugar se está desmoronando, y tengo que supervisar los arreglos –levantó los ojos, los clavó en los de Zuko-. Deben de tomar cierto tiempo.

-Las renovaciones son la cruz de mi existencia –exclamó la madre de Mai-. No creerían el problema que esos maestros tierra y su arquitectura nos dio. ¡Toda la ciudad estaba hecha de toboganes! ¡_Toboganes_!

-Me gustaban los toboganes –comentó Katara cortante.

-Te gusta todo lo escurridizo –observó Zuko. Piandao casi deja caer su taza, pero la cazó rápidamente-. Quiero decir, el hielo, el agua, la nata –agregó Zuko-. Cosas como esas.

-Supongo que es verdad –meditó Katara. Le dirigió a Mai su mirada más petulante-. Me gustas tú, Zuko, y _tú eres _un personaje escurridizo.

Silencio, luego una súbita carcajada de Azula. A su lado, Ty Lee rió con disimulo. Mai simplemente siguió mirando hacia otro lado. Su madre se veía apropiadamente escandalizada.

-Escurridizo –repitió Azula, sonriendo-. Tendré que contarle a Padre sobre esa.

-Por favor, hazlo –insistió Katara-. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento por Zuko, ahora –sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Piandao-. Todo el mundo debería saber.

Piandao tragó.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa –reconoció-. Maestros agua y maestros fuego trabajando juntos…

-… en el Distrito de la Ostra, nada menos –interrumpió Azula-. Es todo muy sórdido y vergonzoso. ¿No es así, Zuko?

Zuko apretó la mandíbula. Miró a un flamenco-tucán en un árbol cercano.

-No estoy avergonzado de nada.

-Estoy seguro que esa es la actitud por la que el Avatar te desterró –dijo Azula-. Tú y su amada maestra de agua control se dejaron llevar justo debajo de su diminuta varicita, y como siempre tú fuiste más que un cobarde como para desafiarlo directamente –Azula miró a la madre de Mai-. Mi hermano tiene un serio problema con la autoridad. No parece poder reconocer quienes son sus superiores ni como respetarlos.

Zuko se giró a ella, con la boca abierta, pero Katara habló:

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo –con su tonito más sofocado. Se recostó contra los rígidos hombros de Zuko tanto como se lo permitieron las cadenas-. Tú sabes quién es el mejor maestro entre nosotros, ¿no, Chispitas?

-¿Chispitas? –reiteró Piandao.

Mai abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Enfermizo, ¿no?

-Yo creo que es algo tierno –murmuró Ty Lee-. Digo, lo de los motes y todo. Mis padres tienen motes para nosotros.

-Solo porque no pueden diferenciarlas –objetó Mai-. ¿Acaso tu madre no cosió sus nombres en todas sus ropas solo por si alguna vez tenía que fijarse?

Ty Lee se limitó a seguir mirando su plato atentamente. Zuko tragó saliva.

-Tienes razón, Dulzura –asintió-. Eres la mejor.

-Y no tienes ningún problema en respetarme –prosiguió, irguiéndose en la silla-. Ahora por favor sírveme más té.

-Oh, sírvete tú misma –masculló Mai.

-Sí, Katara, sírvenos té –demandó Azula-. Estás usando ese espantoso uniformecito, después de todo. Y si voy a tener una maestra agua en el palacio debería al menos usarla –Azula sonrió-. Solo piensa en todas las bebidas en que podrías mantener frías para mí.

Katara se tragó una réplica sobre el corazón de Azula siendo lo suficientemente frío para ese trabajo en particular, recordándose que a Azula no le importaba lo que tenía que decir, y tranquilamente levantó las manos. Hacer agua control encadenada era incómodo, pero podía hacerlo. Con cuidado levantó un chorro de té de la tetera, abrió los dedos, separando el chorro en una red cuyos extremos llenaron las tazas en la mesa. La madre de Mai retrocedió, un poquito. Justo entonces un niñito corrió hacia ella.

-¡Mama!

Su concentración se desbarató, Katara soltó el té que salpicó todo y exclamó:

-¡Tom-Tom!

La madre de Mai escondió a su hijo en su regazo.

-Mantén tus manos lejos de él –advirtió-. Ya has hecho suficiente daño.

Katara la ignoró.

-¡Se ha puesto tan grande! ¡Está corriendo, hablando y todo!

Tom-Tom se retorcía en el regazo de la otra mujer. Estaba mucho más grande, ahora, rollizo y se veía saludable, y su pelusilla de cabello negro se había expandido hasta cubrir su cráneo entero.

-¡Abajo! –Clamó, intentando en vano deslizarse de la falda de su madre-. ¡Abajo!

-No tengas miedo, mi querido, la horripilante maestra agua no te lastimará de nuevo –prometió la madre de Mai.

-Oh, él no me recuerda –aseveró Katara-. Es demasiado pequeño –se inclinó sobre Zuko para sonreírle a Tom-Tom-. ¿Te di de comer, te cambié y todo, pero eres aunque sea un poquito agradecido? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Quién es el colono más lindo de todo? ¡_Tú lo eres_!

La madre de Mai pareció profundamente horrorizada. Mai misma arqueó una delgada ceja.

-¿Lo _cambiaste_?

-Por supuesto.

-Usualmente ese es el trabajo de la _niñera._

-Bueno, quizás la _niñera_ debería de haber estado mirándolo cuando se fue a jugar a las traes con un _lémur_ –contestó Katara-. ¿O se supone que ese era el trabajo de su hermana mayor?

-Me niego a seguir escuchando esto –exclamó la madre de Mai. Recogió a su hijo, le hizo una señal con la cabeza a una mujer de pie cerca, y le hizo un ademán a Mai para que se levantara-. Mis disculpas, Princesa Azula, pero simplemente no puedo exponer a mis hijos a esta, esta… _primitiva._

-Culpa a tu escolta –replicó Azula-. La única razón por la que mi hermano y su última distracción para que no se estén pudriendo en sus celdas es porque cierto antiguo oficial quería soltar a los animales de sus jaulas –entornó los ojos. Espero que su excursión por nuestro pequeño zoológico haya sido informativo, Maestro Piandao.

-Muy –asintió Piandao amablemente. Se levantó-. Madame Gobernadora, si me permite acompañarla.

-Por favor –concedió la madre de Mai. Nuevamente le dirigió un gesto a Mai-. Mai. No nos hagas esperar.

Mai puso los ojos en blanco y se paró. Seguía con los ojos lejos de Zuko y Katara cuando pasó junto a ellos. Azula chasqueó los dedos.

-Dai Li. Llévenselos.

Los Dai Li tiraron de las cadenas y Katara y Zuko se pusieron de pie. Katara cogió un último bollo de semillas de loto, lo metió en su boca y caminó tras ellos. Más adelante, Piandao se resbaló y cayó. Ni Mai ni su madre hicieron esfuerzo alguno por ayudarlo. Katara corrió hacia él. Zuko la siguió. La cadena se tensó cuando ella se arrodilló al lado del maestro espadachín.

-Oh, gracias –dijo-. Esperen –susurró al tiempo que ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El estómago de Katara cayó hasta algún lugar cerca de sus pies. ¿Qué quiso decir el maestro de Sokka? ¿Esperar por qué? ¿O por quién? ¿Hasta cuándo? Zuko estaba junto a ella:

-¿Está todo bien?

-Perfecto –ella tragó saliva por la garganta seca, y forzó una sonrisa.

Zuko se la devolvió.

-Oh. Bueno. Bien, entonces –el le ofreció el brazo, las cadenas tintinearon.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Le agarró la mano y la apretó.

-¿Quién eres, mi papá? ¡Dame la mano!

Zuko frunció el ceño, se aclaró la garganta y refutó:

-Yo solo pensaba, que con los grillos…

-Oh cállate y dame la mano, Zuko.

Y lo hizo. Después de unos cuantos paso retorció su mano de modo que ya estuviera tirando de él; enlazó sus dedos dándole a ella un pequeño susto. Pero él siguió caminándola y sin mirarla. Los Dai Li los escoltaron hasta sus habitaciones en silencio. Mientras abrían sus puertas, Azula ordenó que se detuvieran, enlazó sus manos tras la espalda y cabeceó en dirección a ellos.

-Les complacerá saber que su pequeña nota de amor pasó muy bien entre los consejeros de Padre –anunció-. Y en tres días, verán a su familia de nuevo.

-¿_Tres días_? –Katara se adelantó-. ¡Les dimos una semana entera! ¡Solo por si acaso!

-¿Acaso de qué? –indagó Azula.

Las palabras de Katara se le quedaron en la garganta.

-En caso de que estuvieran muy lejos cuando recibieran el mensaje –contestó Zuko. Se estaba volviendo tan buen mentiroso como su hermana, y Katara sintió un breve e intenso arranque de gratitud-. ¿Qué pasa si no pueden llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con nosotros?

-¿Acaso tu estadía en prisión aturulló aún más tu cerebro, Zuko? –Azula alzó una ceja-. Tienen un bisonte volador. El tiempo está de su lado –se giró y echó a andar-. Disfruten sus nuevas celdas.

Katara apenas sintió cuando los Dai Li le quitaron las esposas y la empujaron dentro de su oscuro cuarto. No fue hasta que escuchó el rugido de frustración de Zuko desde la otra puerta que realmente cayó: solo tenían tres días para encontrar el arma, al Mecánico y a Longshot y a Smellerbee. Y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

* * *

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Todo el mundo está contando con nosotros.

-Lo _sé._

-¡Tenemos que idear un plan!

-¡_Lo sé_! –Al otro lado de la habitación, Zuko se dio vuelta. En la oscuridad, Katara escuchó el ruido sordo de las tablas del piso crujiendo bajo su peso-. Lo siento –se disculpó-. No estoy molesto contigo.

-Lo sé –asintió ella.

-Estoy molesto con la situación. Estoy molesto con mi Tío por hacernos esto a nosotros. Y estoy molesto conmigo por dejar que esto llegara tan lejos.

-Zuko, fue mi idea…

-¡Rescaté a Aang de Zhao sin hacer fuego control! ¡Debería poder hacer esto!

Katara se retorció de vergüenza.

-Sé que he hecho las cosas difícil… -se llevó las rodillas al pecho-. Yo fui la que quiso venir aquí. Y puse toda esa atención sobre nosotros en el depósito de municiones, y me enfermé, y le mentí a Azula. Y todas esas cosas son mi culpa, no la tuya –se rió-. Si dependiera de ti, probablemente hubiera sacudido unas espadas en sus caras y que nos mostraran el arma ellos mismos.

-Si dependiera de mí, nunca hubiéramos venido.

Katara hizo un mohín.

-Lo sé… -recostó la cabeza sobre su brazo-. No sabía como sería, ¿de acuerdo? No sabía que serían tan…mezquinos.

-¿_Mezquinos_? ¿Te estás quejando porque están siendo _mezquinos_? ¿Tienes alguna _idea_ de lo afortunados que somos de estar simplemente _vivos_?

-¡Sí! ¡La tengo! ¡Yo curé a Aang; sé lo que Azula puede hacer! –Apretó los labios-. Te curé a ti también, sabes.

-Me acuerdo –Zuko se giró de nuevo-. Gracias.

-Sabes, esas partes me pertenecen, ahora –advirtió Katara-. yo las rescaté. Son mías.

-… ¿es así como funciona esto?

Su voz se había vuelto vacilante, y Katara decidió entonces que prefería más al otro Zuko, el confiado con el que podía sentirse completamente cómoda, el que le desagradaba generalmente y al que desaprobaba, porque este que se veía como él se asustaba de las cosas asustándola a ella en una forma que no podía describir. Él era Zuko. Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte y meter miedo, y ser arrogante y molesto e _intrépido_. Porque lo opuesto significaba que las cosas estaban realmente, pero realmente mal.

-No –contestó-. No funciona así en realidad. Solo estaba bromeando. Pero no arruines todo mi trabajo la próxima vez que pierdas los estribos.

-Oh. Haré lo que pueda.

-E intenta también no ser envenenado.

-Oh. Eh. Claro. Lo intentaré –suspiró-. Eh... sobre eso, lo siento. Si hice algo…

-¿No te _acuerdas_?

-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! ¡Me acuerdo de todo! ¡Es solo que no recuerdo haberme disculpado, así que pensé que debería! –Se aclaró la garganta-. Entonces… ¿tu maestro de agua control es también tu abuelo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! El maestro Pakku vive en el Polo _Norte._ Gran-Gran vive en el Polo _Sur._

-Pero tú dijiste que él había tallado…

-Eso fue antes de que Gran-Gran se fuera. Cuando era joven, alguien arregló su matrimonio. Pero ella no pudo soportarlo, así que se fue, se llevó el collar y se lo dio a mi mamá. Y mi mamá me lo dio a mí.

-¿Y tú se lo darás a tu hija?

Katara sonrió.

-Supongo. Si alguna vez salimos de aquí, es decir.

-Claro –lo oyó acomodarse-. ¿De veras cuidaste a Tom-Tom?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque era mucho más pequeño. Realmente se ha puesto grande. Y su cabello crece tan rápido como el de Aang.

-Aang es calvo.

-No cuando no se afeita, y no es calvo –rebatió Katara.

-Aguarda, ¿tenía cabello? ¿Cuándo?

-Después de lo de Azula.

-… Oh –un silencio-. ¿De qué color era?

-Negro. Como el tuyo, pero no tan peludo.

-Quizás tiene algo de la Nación del Fuego –sugirió Zuko-. Los Nómadas Aire eran algo… nómades.

-Un montón de gente tiene el pelo negro, Zuko. _Toph _tiene el cabello negro, y ella no es de la Nación del Fuego.

-El Avatar Roku era mi bisabuelo –le contó Zuko-. Entonces es casi como mi pariente.

-¿Lo era? ¿En serio?

-Del lado de mi madre.

-Oh. Claro –era fácil olvidar a veces que Zuko tenía una madre, como los demás-. ¿Realmente crees que tu madre está ahí afuera, en algún lugar?

-Eso espero. Por mucho tiempo pensé que ella estaba… muerta.

-Bueno, espero que no –Katara se mordió el labio-. Quiero decir, espero que la encuentres algún día.

-Yo también.

-Esa fue una mentira bastante inteligente, también. Decir que la estábamos buscando. Digo, tiene sentido. Tú querrías encontrarla.

-Yo _quiero_ encontrarla. Si está ahí afuera, tengo que saberlo.

-¿Por qué no la buscaste antes? Digo, no tenías que ir con nosotros.

-¿Estás diciendo que preferirías que no hubiera ido con ustedes?

-¡No! Sólo quería decir… si era tan importante para ti, podías haberla buscado…

-Me decidí a ir con ustedes. Y estoy tratando de apegarme a mis decisiones, ahora –bufó-. Como que le esté sirviendo de mucho para alguien.

-Ey –Katara deslizó su dedo a través de la pared. Se sentía lleno de telarañas y extraño; sospechó que algo podía morderla. Intentó en vano golpearlo-. Aang sabe como hacer fuego control, ahora. Lo que sea que pase, aún eres su maestro.

-¿Esa eres tú? –algo rozó su dedo.

-Sí. Estoy intentando golpearte. Acércate así puedo picarte bien.

El dedo de Zuko tamborileó el piso cerca del de ella.

-¿Qué dijo el Maestro Piandao, de nuevo?

-Solo me dijo _esperen_. ¿Qué se supone que significa? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan misterioso? ¡Es tan irritante! –Frunció el ceño-. Tú no crees que están intentado hacernos escapar, ¿o sí?

-Quizás. O quizás descubrieron algo nuevo que nos ayudará, y no quieren que procedamos hasta después.

-Pero no _tenemos_ hasta después. Tenemos que encontrar el arma _ahora._

_-Ellos_ no saben eso.

Katara azotó la cabeza con un ruido sordo contra la pared.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Depende de ti. Eres tú la que decidió venir. Es tu decisión.

Katara suspiró.

-Necesitamos un plan.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Hacemos que abran la puerta, los noqueamos, y corremos.

-Pero nos perseguirán.

-Bueno, sí.

-Y estamos en el medio del palacio. Si nos atrapan, seremos hombres muertos.

-Lo sé.

-No estás siendo de mucha ayuda por aquí.

El dedo de Zuko se retiró.

-¡Bueno entonces _tú _piensa algo!

Katara se acostó sobre su espalda. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de esa habitación y entrar al resto del palacio mismo. Zuko había mencionado que los planes para el arma podían estar en innumerables lugares, pero que era más probable que estuvieran o en la bóveda o con Ozai o Azula. No había manera en que pudieran entrar a esa bóveda, así que eso dejaba las recámaras de la familia real. Katara ni siquiera quería pensar lo que necesitaría hacer para entrar a los cuartos de Ozai – probablemente romper algo más. (Su cara serviría bastante bien.) Además, el parecía del tipo de humillación pública – nunca la dejaría entrar en su oficina o en sus habitaciones cuando podía simplemente incendiarla en frente de una multitud alentando. Eso dejaba a Azula. El estómago de Katara dio un vuelco.

-¿Crees que le puedo pedir a Ty Lee que me lleve a peinar el cabello otra vez?

-¿Qué?

Ella se dio vuelta.

-Creo que ese cuarto a donde me llevó Ty Lee está cerca del cuarto de Azula, ¿no? Tiene que haber una forma de meterme ahí dentro si ya me están lavando. ¡Podría buscar los planos!

-Tienes razón –admitió Zuko-. Si es el cuarto que estoy pensando, están pegados. Pero no es solo una puerta, es un panel falso – el que tiene el cerezo.

-¿Y entonces como lo abro?

-Presiónalo y debería de abrirse solo.

-Oh, genial. Eso debe de ser _realmente _fácil de abrir sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Puedes fingir que te caes –aventuró Zuko.

-¿Disculpa?

-Como hizo Piandao –siguió Zuko-. Solo finge tropezar. Así es como me enteré de esa entrada. Tropecé.

-¿_Tropezaste_?

-Era torpe.

Sonó un golpe en su puerta y Katara solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para rodar por el piso antes de que un guardia entrara con una bandeja humeante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí escondida? –preguntó ella.

-Pensé que podía ser Azula –mintió Katara.

La guardia reprimió una risita.

-Azula no va a venir a buscarte –dijo-. Está cenando ahora mismo, como tú. Así que come.

Katara se obligó a juntar las manos en un ademán de súplica.

-¿No puedo por favor tener una luz chiquitita? ¡Si tengo que comer en la oscuridad terminaré con la comida por todos lados y echa un desastre!

La guardia puso los ojos en blanco, tosió discretamente en su puño, y un candelabro de pared se encendió en una esquina de la habitación. Se giró para marcharse. Katara se puso de pie.

-¡Una cosa más!

La guardia giró sobre sus talones, arqueando una ceja. Katara hizo un mohín. Mantuvo sus manos en posición de ruego.

-¿Puedes de alguna forma pasarle un mensaje a Ty Lee? Solo quiero agradecerle por ser tan agradable.

La guardia frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno, sí –respondió-. No sé lo que has escuchado sobre la Tribu Agua, pero sí decimos "por favor" y "gracias" –levantó la bandeja humeante del piso-. ¡Así que, gracias! Por la cena, y todo.

-Claro –de nuevo, la guardia se giró. Cuando la puerta se azotó y quedó trabada tras ella, Katara soltó un suspiro y se llevó la bandeja debajo de la cama. Destapó la bandeja y encontró un pequeño tazón de arroz y un platito cuadrado lleno de pollo-komodo frito y mango. Había también rollos de vegetales fríos en envoltorios de papel delgado – al menos la comida era en cierta forma balanceada. Quizás estaban comiendo las sobras de la cena de la familia real. De cualquier forma, a Katara no le importaba.

Hasta que mordió el pollo de komodo. Y casi se hace un agujero en la lengua.

-¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!

Zuko azotó la pared.

-¡Come tus vegetales!

Katara se arrojó un rollito de vegetal a la boca. De inmediato, el fuego se volvió ceniza en su lengua. Tragó.

-Gracias.

-Se supone que comas el pollo y el mango al mismo tiempo, para que se equilibren.

-De acuerdo –miró la comida-. Extraño las babosas de mar ahumadas y las naranjas enanas de océano.

-No tienes remedio.

* * *

Ty Lee no contestó su mensaje. Finalmente, la vela se extinguió, y Katara tuvo que ceder su bandeja, palillos y platos, y se escoltada durante su humillante viaje hasta el baño (le dieron algo con que lavarse los dientes; eso al menos fue lindo) antes de ir a la cama.

-Ni un pío de tu parte –le dijeron-. Luces fuera.

Katara resistió el impulso de hacerle una venia falsa. Se sentó junto al hueco en la pared y empezó a sacarse la ropa. Había que concederle algo a ese uniforme: no tomaba mucho tiempo guardarlo. En el otro cuarto, escuchó una puerta azotarse y las botas de Zuko sobre el piso. Hubo un destello de luz y luego sombras moviéndose al tiempo que el se movía por la habitación. El angosto raudal de luz que entraba por la rajadura en la pared alumbraba el pie descalzo de Katara. Escuchó el sonido de sus botas golpeando el suelo y luego el de la ropa. Después movimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-El Dragón Danzarín.

-Oh –ella frunció el ceño-. ¿Solo?

-Tengo que mantener mis habilidades en forma.

-Claro –Katara se paró y se movió en las posturas de meditación de sangre control que Akna le había enseñado. Se movió por cada postura una vez, luego de nuevo, antes de sentirlas completamente bien. Deseó algo de agua – su comida había involucrado solo algo de té muy negro que claramente había sido sacado del fondo de la tetera. Usando las figuras de agua control para centrarse se sentía bien. Había tanto fuera de su control: su tratamiento, la disposición de sus captores, lo que Aang y los demás estarían haciendo. Esto, al menos, era algo que podía controlar. Podía hacer que sus músculos se estiraran y sus articulaciones sonaran. Podía saborear su respiración y la paz que le daba.

-Me voy a la cama –declaró Zuko.

-Yo también.

-Bueno, buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches.

Gateó hasta su cama, se tiró las mantas encima, e intentó dormir. Intentar era la palabra clave; su mente se negaba a dejar de correr. Patinaba en todas direcciones, primero Ty Lee y la cámara de baño y cómo meterse en el cuarto de Azula, luego la enigmática palabra de Piandao en su oído, después el folklore de la Nación del Fuego de Zuko. En el Distrito de la Ostra, le había dado su alias a Parir como _Kuma,_ como la mujer en la historia sobre el duelo entre Agni y Kai. Quizás la historia era su favorita, así que lo había elegido por esa razón. O quizás estaba intentando halagarla en su manera Zuko llena de circunloquios, al nombrarla por alguien a quien los espíritus encontraban digna de que se les uniera a ellos. O quizás la había llamado así por el Gran Dragón Azul del Cielo Norte – ella sí que usaba un montón, después de todo, y su temperamento, al menos por declaración de Sokka, legendario. Pero ella no era del Norte, incluso si Gran-Gran lo era, y Zuko no había sabido eso cuando le eligió el nombre… los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y finalmente se relajó dejando que su mente se sumergiera con imágenes de fuego control en tinta descolorida. _Si iban a pelear por ella así, deberían simplemente preguntarle que quería._

Satisfecha con su sabiduría, Katara se durmió. Soñó con un festín que tenía que preparar, y un pote negro gigante con solo tres diminutos granos de arroz en el fondo. En su sueño, le preguntaba a Gran-Gran cómo era posible que pudiera estirar tan pequeña cantidad para alimentar a tantos huéspedes, pero Gran-Gran solamente se iba. Katara vio su sombra dentro de la puerta, y escuchó un extraño traqueteo…

…y despertó, escuchó alguien cruzando por el piso cerca de su cama. Chilló y levantó las manos antes de poder evitarlo. El intruso era humano, al menos; su sangre había respondido a su llamado y lo azotó de cuerpo entero contra la pared opuesta justo cuando una púa de dolor le agujereaba la cabeza. Desde la otra habitación le llegó el ruido del puño de Zuko contra la puerta. Estaba gritando – era difícil escuchar y concentrarse en su atacante a la vez – y entonces la puerta se abrió y vio la cara del intruso –la cara de Piandao – antes de que se ocultara tras la puerta. Zuko claramente acababa de salir de la cama: tenía sus pantalones y nada más, y su cabello estaba todo de un lado.

-¿Qué pasó?

Katara tragó.

-Un mal sueño –respondió con la voz finita que sonaba demasiado forzada incluso para sus oídos. La mano del guardia hizo contacto con su cara. Katara encontró su voz de nuevo-. Eh, ¿puedes entrar, Zuko? Estoy, eh, todavía muy asustada.

-Agh –exclamó el guardia. Zuko se volvió hacia él con la irritación escrita en todas sus facciones, pero el guardia estaba mirando fijamente a Katara. Se balanceó sobre sus talones-. Incluso la antigua realeza sigue llevándose lo mejor de todo, ya veo –se encaminó hacia la puerta-. ¡No hagan nada que yo no haría! –se detuvo-. No hagan nada que yo _haría, _tampoco. Y no se demoren mucho en eso.

Katara quedó boquiabierta. Se adelantó para darle con algo al guardia, pero entonces la puerta se cerró con violencia y Zuko la agarraba de los hombros y Piandao casi como se desprendía de su escondite tras la puerta.

-He…

-¡_Tú_! –Zuko habló en un siseo. Se movió y agarró a Piandao por la garganta apretándolo contra la pared. Tenía una pequeña llama en su palma-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Su familia está a salvo –respondió el maestro espadachín, aparentemente inmutable.

Zuko lo soltó.

-¿Qué?

-El General Iroh y el Avatar están a salvo –Piandao se acomodó el cuello de su ropa y miró a Katara-. Así como tu hermano y padre.

-Toph –saltó Zuko-. ¿Cómo…?

-Sólida como roca –cortó Piandao-. Sin intención de hacer juego de palabras, por supuesto.

La visión de Katara se hacía borrosa.

-Están bien…

-Tengo poco tiempo –apuró Piandao. Estaba buscando algo dentro de las piernas de su pantalón. Sacó dos ajustados rollos de tela negra-. Estos deberían de ayudarlos. ¿Qué saben del arma?

-Solo que nadie la ha mencionado –respondió Zuko-. Azula arregló un encuentro con Tío Iroh en tres días. Es una trampa. Tiene que serlo. Ella cree que hemos acordado espiar al Avatar.

Piandao alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, ahora mismo ella cree que estoy sufriendo de indigestión por esa abismal comida en el comedor.

-¿Qué hacemos si no podemos encontrar el arma a tiempo?

Piandao parpadeó.

-No lo sé. Pero el General Iroh hallará una manera para que permanezcan dentro del palacio. Sigan su ejemplo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –Inquirió Zuko-. ¿_Sigan su ejemplo_?

-Y sus instintos.

-¿Instintos? –Katara volvía a ser ella misma-. Hemos sido atados, golpeados, muertos de hambre, interrogados, pinchados y obligados a hacer cosas, ¿y todo lo que tienen es _instintos_?

-Lo que dijo ella –asintió Zuko, apuntándola.

-Instintos, y un mapa –agregó Piandao, desenrollando uno de los rollos de tela y exponiendo un diminuto pergamino-. Esto les dirá la ubicación de todos los pasadizos secretos del palacio. Justo como el que estoy a punto de usar ahora, por ejemplo –le entregó a Zuko el pergamino, luego se dirigió a la pared. Se agachó, presiono un panel, y éste se deslizó hacia arriba. Detrás del panel, había un pequeño espacio circular, y una escalera de acero.

-Están siendo vigilados –advirtió Piandao-. Sus paredes tienen mirillas. Desde ese lugar, Azula u Ozai pueden observar a todos los que duermen en este piso. Eso los incluye a ustedes dos y a cualquier otro invitado. Así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen. Pero esta ruta también les permitirá escapar a otros pisos. Sólo sigan la escalera, luego el mapa. Y tengan cuidado.

-Gracias –dijo Katara.

-No, gracias a _ustedes –_rectificó Piandao-. Deséenme suerte.

-Buena suerte –expresaron Katara y Zuko al unísono. Observaron como Piandao deslizaba de nuevo el panel a su lugar tras de sí. Una vez que se hubo ido, quedaron en la oscuridad.

-Oh, lo siento –Zuko volvió a encender la llama. Parecía que estaba mucho más cerca, ahora.

-Está bien –Katara sonrió-. Ellos están bien. Todos están de veras bien.

-Sí –Zuko suspiró-. Gracias a los sabios por eso –tragó-. ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido antes?

-Me asustó, así que tomé control de su sangre y como que, eh, lo arrojé contra la pared.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

Katara asintió. El dolor había vuelto con vehemencia, ahora que lo mencionaba. Se movió para sentarse. Zuko levantó la punta de su colchón y acomodó el material negro debajo de él.

-¿Qué son esos?

-Ropa –respondió Zuko. Frunció el ceño-. Se parecen un montón a mi equipo del Espíritu Azul…

-¿Por qué Piandao nos daría ropa?

-Para escabullirnos –acertó Zuko-. Tu uniforme de la casa de té no será tan útil si te raspas la rodillas –miró el diminuto mapa-. Quédate con esto. Yo ya conozco algunos de los pasadizos.

-Gracias –Katara tomó el pergamino. No tenía ni un bolsillo o cajón para guardarlo. Con la cara ardiéndole, Katara apartó su sostén de su piel con un dedo, y dejó caer el rollo dentro. Ahora el pergamino descansaba contra su pecho. Zuko la miraba fijamente. La luz se apagó de repente, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien –Katara pasó su peso de un lado a otro-. Prefiero que no puedas verme ahora mismo, de todas formas.

En la oscuridad lo escuchó retroceder.

-¡Perdón! En serio. No fue mi intención...

-Estoy tan avergonzada como tú ahora, Zuko –se rió súbitamente. Las palabras eran sorprendentemente liberadoras. Se sentía diez libras más ligera-. Es solo por mi papá –confesó-. Hizo tanto drama por usar esas ropas delante de Aang, que me hizo conciente.

-Ya veo… digo, ¡no veo! No puedo ver. Y eso es bueno –tragó saliva audiblemente-. Quizás deberías meterte en la cama –se aclaró la garganta-. De esa forma estarás, eh, bajo las mantas.

-Claro –Katara sintió su camino hacia atrás y dentro de la cama. Se deslizó bajo las frazadas. Escuchó el frufrú de la tela cuando Zuko se arrodilló junto a su cama.

-Entonces, supongo…

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Un súbito rayo de luz mostró a Zuko arrodillado en la oscuridad. Él entornó los ojos.

-¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

-Se acabó el tiempo –replicó el guardia.

-¡Sólo danos un minuto!

El guardia cruzó los brazos. Zuko apretó los dientes, luego le sonrió a Katara.

-¿Crees que podrás dormir? –preguntó, en voz alta de manera que el otro hombre pudiera oír.

Katara exageró una cabezada.

-Estoy bien ahora, gracias.

-Bien, eso es bueno –Zuko se levantó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de una oreja. Luego se inclinó y justo cuando Katara se congelaba, sus labios hacían contacto con su frente. Eran cálidos y sorprendentemente suaves y pesados. Cerró los ojos. _Me está besando. __Realmente me está besando. _Luego él se movió, y ella sintió el tenue roce de la piel cicatrizada a lo largo de su mejilla.

-Vendré por ti esta noche –le murmuró al oído.

* * *

Dormir fue imposible. Katara estuvo despierta por lo que debió ser una hora o más, esperando cualquier ruido. Después de eso, no pudo soportarlo más. Relación falsa o no, ningún chico la había besado (aunque fuese solo la frente) y luego la dejaba plantada (no que fuera una cita, era solo un encuentro arreglado para espiar al Señor del Fuego). Se sentó en la cama, se quitó las mantas, tanteó debajo del colchón, sacó su ropa nueva y empezó a ponérsela. Naturalmente, Zuko eligió ese momento para entrar. Como ella, él ya traía su ropa negra; en la luz que emitía la diminuta llama en su dedo, parecía casi una cabeza incorpórea.

-¿Tienes el mapa?

Katara dijo que sí. Se acomodó el cabello dentro de la cogulla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tal si Azula viene a vernos mientras no estamos?

-Ya estuvo –aseguró Zuko.

La sangre de Katara se enfrió.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo sabes?

-Escuché las ratas correr hacia el otro lado.

A pesar de sí, Katara comenzó a reír. Se tapó la boca y siguió a Zuko por una especie de túnel vertical debajo del panel. Sus pisadas sonaban huecamente sobre la rejilla de hierro. Desde el centro de la reja, la escalera seguía por encima de ellos y mucho más abajo. Caños de acero se aferraban a las paredes circuncidantes al hueco.

-Esto debe ser el conducto principal de tuberías –supuso Zuko-. Estos caños probablemente lleven todo el agua a través de este sector del palacio.

Katara sonrió con suficiencia.

-Entonces estás diciendo que podría hacer un montón de daño aquí.

Una rara sonrisa feliz cruzó las facciones de Zuko.

-Oh sí.

Mirando atentamente la escalera, Katara sacó el pergamino. De acuerdo al mapa, la escalera llevaba a otro cuarto arriba. Alguien había garabateado la palabra "Oficina" y "Ozai" dentro de un cuadrado encima de la escalera. A la izquierda de la oficina estaba el dormitorio, y a la derecha un área de recepción que se abría hacia un pasillo. Dos túneles salían del dormitorio. Uno iba hacia la izquierda, hacia los cuadrados etiquetados como "Ursa", "Azula", "Baño" y "Zuko". El otro se curvaba hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo antes de ramificarse en un puñado de túneles marcados como "Sala del Trono", "Bóveda", "Catacumbas", "Río" y "Bunker"

-Así que –observó Katara-. Hay un túnel comunicando las habitaciones de tus padres.

Zuko se había cubierto los ojos.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-En realidad, es casi tierno. Ya sabes, quizás algunos de tus ancestros eran tímidos, y ellos…

-Por favor deja de hablar.

Katara soltó una risita y miró hacia arriba de la escalera.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que Ozai todavía esté en su oficina?

Zuko meneó la cabeza.

-Debe de estar en la cama ahora.

-¿Qué tal si no?

-Entonces esperemos que no nos oiga –Zuko miró hacia arriba, inspiró hondo, y empezó a subir. Katara frunció los labios y lo siguió.

La subida fue bastante corta. Cada unos pocos peldaños, Zuko exhalaba fuego de su boca para iluminar el camino. Terminaron debajo de una trampilla que se abría hacia arriba y dentro de lo que parecía ser un mueble-bar. Al menos, lo parecía por las astillas que Katara podía ver. Zuko siseó su frustración.

-Hay una cuerda de trampa.

-¿Qué?

-La trampilla. Está conectada a una de las botellas, ahí arriba. Él debe de abrir la vitrina cuando quiere usar el pasadizo, entonces tira una de estas botellas. Si yo abro la puerta un poco más, todo el mueble se abrirá.

-Bueno, ¿puedes escuchar algo?

Zuko permaneció callado.

-No. ¿Pero qué tal si se quedó dormido en su oficina o algo? ¿Qué tal si simplemente está siendo realmente silencioso?

-Entonces haremos ruidos de fantasmas y esperemos que crean en muebles encantados –respondió Katara.

-Sabes, si hubiera querido uno de los planes de tu hermano, lo hubiera traído a él.

-Solo abre la estúpida vitrina –replicó-. Ya estamos en la oficina de tu papá. ¡Ahora encontremos esos planos y larguémonos de aquí!

-No digas que no te lo advertí –contestó, y cerró los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que abría suavemente la trampilla. Nada pasó. Ninguna lengua de fuego vino a perseguirlos por el pasadizo. Zuko suspiró entre dientes y se deslizó hacia arriba y fuera del pasadizo. Le ofreció una mano a Katara, luego la condujo fuera del mueble. Cuando Katara se giró, vio las filas de botellas y licoreras prolijamente arregladas en sus hornacinas especiales dentro de la vitrina; la llama de Zuko relucía en sus superficies.

-Guau –exclamó papá si que bebe mucho.

-Estas son solo para aparentar –respondió Zuko-. Su verdadera colección está en su habitación.

Katara alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, inspeccionó el cuarto con la mirada. Estaba muy ornamentado. A cada lado de un largo escritorio con apenas algunos papeles encima había anticuadas armaduras de la Nación del Fuego. Un mapa del mundo colgaba detrás del escritorio. Alfileres con diminutas banderas rojas marchaban a lo largo del mismo; Katara se di cuenta con ninguna pequeña cantidad de horror que eso indicaba el movimiento de la Armada de Fuego. Una flota entera se dirigía directamente al Polo Sur.

-Oh, no.

Zuko abandonó la investigación del escritorio de su padre y miró el mapa. Siguió su mirada hasta la horda de pequeñas banderas migrando hacia el sur. Su mandíbula se endureció.

-Vamos a detenerlo –dijo-. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde –contradijo, y empezó a buscar en los cajones del escritorio. Sacó un cajón minuciosamente tallado, pero éste se negaba a ceder-. ¿Puedes abrirlo?

-No tengo una llave…

-Solo congela la cerradura y rómpela -instruyó Zuko-. La soldare como estaba cuando terminemos.

Katara apartó los ojos del mapa y se arrodilló ante el escritorio. Reuniendo agua de la tierra de una planta en maceta cercana, congeló la cerradura. Con un puñetazo determinado, Zuko abrió el cajón. Ambos hicieron una mueca. Ningún sonido de pasos sucedió, y ambos suspiraron al unísono. Alimentando el fuego en su palma, Zuko empezó a manosear dentro del cajón.

-Una cosa a la vez –sugirió Katara-. De esa forma sabremos si perdemos algo –con cuidado sacó todo el cajón del escritorio y empezó a hojear los documentos.

Los documentos privados del Señor del Fuego eran sorprendentemente aburridos. Aparentemente tenía una afición al jengibre endulzado; Katara encontró pedazos todavía en su envoltorio encerado. También guardaba todas las cartas de Azula del año anterior, así como sus reportes de progreso final de la Academia de Fuego para Chicas. Escarbando un poco más, Katara encontró reportes miniatura sobre Mai y Ty Lee. Era información básica, nada especial.

-¿Ty Lee tiene seis hermanas?

-Todas se ven justo como ella –asintió Zuko-. ¿No hay nada más comprometedor ahí dentro?

-Aguarda, creo que veo un rollo más –Katara sacó el último y lo desenrolló. A la parpadeante luz que daba la llama de Zuko, vio una familia: Ozai, Azula, una mujer muy bonita con el cabello largo y negro y sonrisa amable, y un niño pequeño sentado derecho y mirando fijamente al artista. No tenía cicatriz, y su cara era mucho más suave y redonda, pero solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Por qué guardaría esto? –Inquirió Zuko-. Nos odia. A los dos, a mí y a mi madre, nos odia y desearía que estuviéramos muertos.

Katara no tenía ni idea de que responder a eso. Tal vez Ozai había olvidado que eso estaba ahí, pero ella no iba a ofrecer esa explicación en particular. En vez de eso, miró la cara que solía ser de Zuko.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Nueve o diez. No importa. Ponlo en el lugar.

-Tu mamá era realmente hermosa.

-… Lo sé.

Katara empezó a enrollar la fotografía.

-Es difícil imaginarte tan pequeño.

-Te refieres a cuando me veía diferente –añadió Zuko. Él estaba mirando nuevamente el mapa.

-Bueno, eso también, supongo –la cara de Katara se calentó-. Solo quiero decir que es fácil olvidar que tú solías ser un niño pequeño.

-Era más chico que Aang cuando la desterró –confesó Zuko.

Katara presionó el fondo del cajón, esperando encontrar un compartimiento secreto. Aunque nada saltó. Presionó más fuerte, e inmediatamente retrocedió cuando algo filoso le picó el dorso.

-¡Au!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tu papá guarda escorpiones en su escritorio!

-Él odia los escorpiones. Odia cualquier cosa que se arrastre –Zuko levantó el cajón y lo sacudió. Dentro, algo repiqueteó. Frunciendo el ceño, metió la mano y escarbó hasta que encontró lo algo. Lo alzó a la llama-. ¿Qué demo…?

Entre los dedos índice y pulgar de Zuko había un minúsculo modelo de un erizo de mar, una esfera con púas. Cuando él la presionó suavemente, las púas se retrajeron. Lo soltó, y las púas saltaron de nuevo.

-¿Es un pedazo de juguete? –aventuró Katara.

-No de un juego que yo conozca –respondió Zuko. Empezó a guardarlo en su camisa.

-¡No, no lo guarda! ¿Qué tal si tu padre lo busca?

-Oh, cierto –Zuko le echó otro vistazo al erizo, luego lo volvió al lugar.

-Muy bien, no hay planos del arma aquí –sentenció Katara-. ¿Dónde más pueden estar?

-Quizás con el Mecánico, pero los otros cajones no tienen nada –indicó Zuko. Miró un gabinete con pergaminos a su izquierda, y se movió a por ellos. Katara de inmediato lo agarró del hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Tienes que soldar la cerradura, ¿recuerdas? Yo revisaré los pergaminos –Katara se paró y empezó a coger los pergaminos. Parecían toscamente agrupados: mapas, finanzas, informes de cosas, y cartas. No encontró nada que se pareciera como especificaciones de diseño para un arma. Incluso las cartas eran inocentes:

-Tu papá recibió un montón de tarjetas de cumpleaños.

-Correcto, fue su cumpleaños… -Zuko hizo un mohín-. ¡Esta estúpida cerradura no encaja!

-Oh, déjame –Katara se inclinó sobre la cerradura y sopló un vaho helado sobre él. El metal se enfrió en una versión ligeramente hinchada de su forma original. Se paró y enfrentó la mirada envidiosa de Zuko-. Tenemos que mandarles un mensaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur – señaló-. Tienen que saber que la Flota del Sur está en camino. ¿En que dirección está la halconería?

-¿Quieres enviar un halcón? ¿_Ahora_? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde enviarlo!

-¡Te lo dije, a la Tribu Agua del Sur! ¡El Maestro Pakku está ahí ahora mismo, y él puede ayudar a la Tribu a prepararse!

-¿Prepararse para qué? ¡No tenemos información suficiente sobre el arma para arriesgarnos a entrar a la halconería! ¡Está siete pisos arriba en dirección a la torre al otro lado del palacio! –De repente pareció mucho más cerca-. Puede que solo tengamos una oportunidad –puntualizó-. Tenemos hacer que valga.

Destelló luz bajo la puerta. La sangre de Katara se congeló. Zuko la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella detrás de una cortina. El saltó silenciosamente al alféizar de la ventana y tiró de ella para hacerla subir. Katara tembló sobre el alféizar pero un agarre de hierro la sostuvo por el codo. Zuko los mantuvo a ambos contra la pared con una mano. Ella escuchaba su aliento en oído y el sonido de alguien moviéndose por la oficina. Aparecieron sombras bajo la cortina y cerró los ojos. En cualquier minuto, Ozai correría la cortina, y todo habría acabado. No podía respirar. Entonces escuchó que abrían un cajón, y arrugaban un papel.

Ozai estaba comiendo su jengibre endulzado.

Katara casi rió. Le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos. Escuchó el crujido de una silla, y un suspiro satisfecho. El Señor del Fuego probablemente estaba echándose hacia atrás, con los tobillos cruzados sobre el escritorio, chupando feliz su delicia, ignorando completamente a los dos espías escondidos en su oficina. Debajo de la cortina, destelló luz, y escuchó el sonido de dos manos restregándose. Ozai probablemente acababa de quemar el envoltorio del dulce. Un momento después, la silla crujió de nuevo. Oyó pasos alejándose, y el ruido de los goznes de la puerta. Abrió los ojos de una. ¿Qué tal si se dirigía a mueble-bar? ¿Qué tal si quería ir a verlos, y ellos no estaban allí? Buscó la mirada de Zuko pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios y meneó la cabeza. La puerta se cerró y la luz abandonó la habitación. En silencio, Zuko contó hasta cinco con una mano. Muy lentamente, movió la cortina, antes de rápidamente disparar fuego a las sombras. No hubo respuesta. Suspirando profundamente, apoyó la frente contra la pared junto a la cabeza de ella.

-¿Podemos irnos a la cama ahora, por favor?

* * *

De vuelta en el hueco del sistema de cañerías, Katara tomó la escalera que pasaba por sus cuartos. Zuko saltó de la escalera, encendió fuego en su palma, y la miró a través de la reja.

-¿A dónde vas?

Ella siguió descendiendo a las sombras.

-A explorar.

-Tú no puedes ir a explorar. ¡Ni siquiera sabes a dónde ir!

-Tengo un mapa –replicó Katara-. Estoy segura que puedo sacar algo en limpio

Zuko cerró su mano alrededor de la llama. Todo el hueco quedó a oscuras.

-No puedes leer un mapa sino puedes ver.

-Zuko, regresa la luz.

-… No. Y estás esto haciendo de la manera equivocada.

-Quieres decir que lo estoy haciendo a _mi _manera.

-¡Sí! ¡Y se supone que somos un equipo! –el fuego centelleó en su palma. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con una mano alrededor de la reja-. ¿Cómo puedo cubrirte la espalda si no sé tu plan? ¡No puedo leer tus pensamientos!

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿No quieres ir a buscar al Mecánico?

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Es solo que quiero saber a donde vamos, primero!

-Bueno, hay una torre prisión…

Su ojo sano se abrió como plato.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes siquiera alguna idea de lo lejos que está? ¿O cuántas paredes hay en medio? ¡Hay arqueros Yu Yan aguardando a los intrusos a cada lado!

_Guau, Toph tiene razón. La gente maternal es molesta. __¿Realmente soy así?_

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-¡Porque he estado ahí! ¡Solía escabullirme por la noche para ver al Tío Iroh!

Katara sonrió.

-¿Entonces sabes como llegar ahí?

Se le desencajó la mandíbula y se puso de pie.

-De ninguna manera. Cada vez que fui, fui como el Principe Zuko. Es por eso que me dejaban pasar. No hay forma de que eso funcione, ahora.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Vamos, Zuko. No puede ser más difícil que robarle Aang a Zhao, o irrumpir en un barracón secreto Dai Li, o resolver un acertijo de los Guerreros Sol. Tú hiciste todas esas cosas.

-Con la ayuda de Aang. Dos veces.

-Y ahora tendrás mi ayuda –insistió Katara. Arqueó una ceja-. No estás diciendo que desearías que fuera Aang, ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es solo que preferiría hacerlo solo!

Katara había subido tres peldaños antes de verdaderamente darse cuenta que estaba avanzando. Subió las escaleras pisando con fuerza y saltó fuera de ella. Lo picó a Zuko en el pecho.

-¿_Disculpa_? ¿Acabo de oírte decir que preferirías hacer esto _solo_? ¿No quieres _mi ayuda_?

-No. No la quiero.

-Oh. Bien. Perfecto. Es simplemente genial –arrojó las manos en el aire y se marchó ofendida hacia la pared-. ¿Quieres ir solo? Adelante. Ve solo. Sé mi húesped. Pero después no esperes que te cure cuando...

Algo la tiró del codo y la hizo girar. Katara se tambaleó un poquito. Zuko había dejado apagar el fuego y la súbita oscuridad la dejaba repentina e intensamente conciente de la manera en que la tenía ahora por las muñecas, y de la calidez en esos dedos.

-No quiero _necesitar_ tu ayuda –corrigió-. Quiero ser capaz de hacer esto solo.

Katara bufó y retiró sus manos.

-¿Crees que me _gusta_ necesitar tu ayuda, Zuko? Porque es bastante molesto depender de alguien que te ha perseguido desde el Polo Sur hasta Ba Sing Se.

-… ¿tú dependes de mí?

Katara agradeció a cualquier espíritu que estaba a cargo de la oscuridad.

-Bueno, sí. Digo, no. lo que quise decir es que es molesto _tener que _depender de ti. Eso es lo que quise decir.

-Eso es lo que quisiste decir.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces no puedes depender de mí?

-¡No! Digo, sí. Dependo de ti para algunas cosas –intentó pensar en algo lindo para decir-. Como en el té. Y la comida. Y para no gastar todo el dinero, eso es bueno. Sokka acaba con él como agua –estaba balbuceando y lo sabía. Desafortunadamente, parecía incapaz de parar-. Y eres realmente fuerte, y eres realmente bueno con Toph, y le enseñaste a Aang como hacer fuego control, y... eh… ¿siempre te apareces inesperadamente?

Silencio.

-Eso es un montón –reconoció Zuko, finalmente.

-Bueno, ya vez, _sí_ dependo de ti, y…

-¿Confías en mí? –escuchó botas sobre metal y el aire a su alrededor estaba mucho más caliente de repente-. No podemos hacer esto si no confiamos en el otro. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para redimirme, pero si tú…

-Basta –Katara intentó empujarlo, pero el no cedió. Ella terminó con un puñado de tela-. Todo eso va sin necesidad de decirlo –aseveró. Fingió alisar su túnica, como si pudiera de alguna forma detectar arrugas en la oscuridad-. Eres Zuko. No te rindes –le dio un golpecito en el pecho-. ¿Y por qué tengo que andar diciéndote cosas lindas? ¿Por qué _tú _no _me _estás halagando?

-¿Quieres que te halague?

-¡No! –_Pero no sería malo tampoco… _-. Solo quise decir que estamos desperdiciando tiempo. Esta escalera no se va a bajar sola, sabes –se adelantó, y de inmediato chocó contra Zuko-. Au.

La luz en su palma destelló justo para que la descubriera frotándose la nariz.

-Yo confío en ti –le dijo-. Nunca te has rendido, ni una vez. Y nunca me has mentido –él miró el espacio entre sus pies-. Y eres realmente buena haciendo agua control.

-Bueno, _soy _una maestra…

-¡Ya sé eso! Solo quería decir…eres realmente poderosa.

-Oh –Katara se odió por sonrojarse-. Bueno, tú también lo eres.

-No soy un maestro…

-No, quiero decir eres bastante poderoso. Tu fuego control lo es, como sea. Eres un maestro poderoso –se tapó la boca con una mano vehementemente. Hubo un sonido en su corazón como si la Tía Wu se le estuviera riendo-. Digo un maestro fuerte. Eres un maestro muy _fuerte –_su mano descendió dentro de su cogulla-. ¡Miremos el mapa!

-Eh… de acuerdo…

Zuko alzó su mano cerca del pergamino de modo que ambos pudieran examinarlo. La escalera seguía bajando varios niveles. Inmediatamente debajo de ellos estaba el piso del salón del trono, con una variedad de cámaras y un túnel que llevaba de allí a la bóveda. La bóveda conectaba a las Catacumbas, y después a un río que fluía bajo la ciudad y desembocaba en el puerto, así como con el bunker real. Debajo del salón del trono estaba el piso del servicio, con cosas como las cocinas, los establos y las lavanderías. Abajo estaban los cuartos de los sirvientes, y más abajo el sótano que se unía directamente a unos túneles conectados al bunker real. A pesar de ser accesible por una variedad de túneles dentro del palacio, el bunker mismo tenía solo una entrada. Alguien había intentado un brusco bosquejo del bunker, pero todo lo que Katara veía eran círculos concéntricos y curvas en zigzag.

-Ningunos de estos siquiera conecta con la prisión –finalizó Zuko-. Vamos a tener que encontrar otra manera.

-Cierto –Katara señaló la bóveda-. ¡Aunque hay un montón de otros lugares a dónde ir mientras tanto!

-Tío Iroh si dijo que los planes probablemente estuvieran escondidos ahí –recordó Zuko.

-Y solo tenemos dos días –persistió Katara-. El primero ya se ha ido.

-Y no habrá nadie a esta hora en el salón del trono… -Zuko sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Así que crees que estás lista para irrumpir en la bóveda personal del Señor del Fuego?

-Zuko. Por favor. Nací lista –hizo una cara burlona-. Si puedo robarle a los piratas, puedo robarle a tu papá. Sinceramente, pensé que _confiabas_ en mí.

-Nunca dude de la ligereza de tus dedos –replicó Zuko, y su voz tenía algo de su vieja aspereza. Se movió hacia la escalera-. ¿Y? ¿Vienes?

Katara se acercó a la escalera.

-Sabes, uno pensaría que un príncipe sabría lo de _las damas _van _primero, _Zuko.

-Oh, lo saben –afirmó Zuko. Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña-. Lo haremos por turnos. Tú puedes ir primero cuando subamos.

-Oh. Bueno, eso es justo, supongo.

De ser posible, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Luego empezó a bajar la escalera, exhalando fuego lentamente como para iluminar el camino. Un instante después, Katara le siguió. Mientras descendían a las profundidades del palacio, Katara exclamo:

-Sabes, nunca hubiera que el Señor del Fuego guardara los informes de progreso de su hija.

-Aprendes algo nuevo cada día –respondió Zuko. Se detuvo, y ella sintió que la estaba mirando-. Esta misión ha hecho maravillas desde mi punto de vista.

* * *

**Notas: TODAVÍA NO QUIERO SPOILERS DEL LIBRO S.C. PARA NADA. ****POR FAVOR. GRACIAS. ****EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ESCRIBAN UN SPOILER ACÁ, LO ARRUINAN PARA TODO EL QUE LEE ESTOS REVIEWS. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Lectores que estén familiarizados con la **_**Venganza de Ozai,**_** estarán familiarizados con algunos de los pasadizos secretos mencionados aquí. Sin embargo, el conducto de tuberías central es nuevo. Sale de debajo de la oficina de Ozai, la cual Zuko nunca usó en VdO (Él usó la de su madre, y sospechó que Iroh tomó la de Ozai, por consiguiente otorgándole poderes a cual fuesen los espías que tenía en la nómina con más métodos para obtener información) Zuko sí dormía en la vieja habitación de Ozai, no obstante, garantizando su acceso a los túneles que llevaban a las Catacumbas y a el viejo dormitorio de Ursa. Así que mientras es técnicamente más conveniente agregar más pasadizos, la verdad es que es probable que el palacio tuviera algo similar a un conducto de cañerías, y ciertamente Azula es lo bastante astuta como para hacer uso de él. al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso.**

_Hola! Como les va? Jaja, estoy muy contenta, me saqué el coso que tenía en el dedo, por lo que escribo más rápido, me duele, así que dentro de un rato me lo pongo, o tal vez mañana cuando vuelva :P En fin, no me costó nada este cáp. Particularmente porque ha tenido más Zutara y porque sus reviews son lo más! En serio que dan ganas de traducir cuando se reciben revies. Además de que entré al perfil de Fandomme y nos encontré! :) Propaganda gratuita… aunque mi nombre está mal escrito, en fin, ya fue… jaja Solo una cosita, el lunes tengo presentación de Cultura y Estética, el miércoles prueba de matemáticas y de inglés, y el jueves presentar la bendita monografia así que no sé si voy a poder subir rapidito :S Bueno, espero que me deseen suerte! Y que hayan disfrutado el cáp! Próximo cáp, más Zutara y Ozai al desnudo (¿? Creo, jeje)_

_GRACIAS:_kuchiki mabel, kata_ (¡Has regresado! Jajaja, ¡gracias por leer! Y espero que hayas visto de donde es Kuma, ¡Besote!), _mire-can_ (mmm, hay un beso en este cáp, pero apuesto a que no era lo que esperabas, jaja, el beso real se viene… no me acuerdo cuando :P En fin, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!), _S. Lily Potter, murtilla_ (pss, como quieras, o sea, con doble sentido está mucho más buena no? Jaja, me dio mucha gracia tu rr, era como que estabas en mi cabeza :P jaja, ¡gracias, gracias por leer!), _Lolipop91, youweon, :), maria, paolyta_,_Mizuhi-Chan_ (Un buen Zutara si que inspira un rr, a que sí, jaja a mas de una le pasó, no? :P Gracias por darte un tiempito :P Me alegro mucho que te guste!) y _Rashel Shiru

90 REVIEWS! (GRACIAS, THANK YOU _Y les juro que si supiera decirlo en otro idioma lo diría, se admitien sugerencias_ :P)

Llegamos a los 100? :)


	12. Capítulo XII

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Guau, ha habido una gran lluvia de apoyo para esta historia. De nuevo me preguntaron si escribo para el show, y me entristece decir que no es el caso. (Hola, chicos, si están leyendo esto. Siéntanse libres de confirmar que nunca trabajé para el show, que se está terminando y todo)**

**Agradecimientos: A todo el que ha hecho arte, íconos, contribuido con citas, promocionado esta historia en LJ y DA, y en general ha hecho que sea más divertido trabajar en esta historia. ¡Gracias Fishy701 y MillyMonka por el arte nuevo!**

* * *

Una catedral, la onda de una tormenta, el salto de un bailarín, nunca resultan ser tan grandes como lo esperamos. –**Marcel Proust **

* * *

De acuerdo al mapa que Piandao les había dado, la escalera dentro del conducto principal se extendía hasta un subsuelo con acceso a los túneles que llevaban al bunker y las Catacumbas. Afortunadamente, Katara y Zuko no necesitaban ir tan lejos; se detuvieron en el piso etiquetado como "Salón del Trono", y saltaron a la rejilla de metal. Otro panel con mirillas les permitió verificar si había guardias en el interior, pero no vieron ninguno merodeando en las sombras.

Tampoco vieron un trono.

-¿El mapa está mal? –preguntó Katara.

-No –respondió Zuko-. Estamos en el piso correcto, solo que en la habitación equivocada –se arrodilló, apretó el panel, y la hizo pasar. Luego pasó él y deslizó el panel en su lugar. Iluminando con una pequeña llama en su palma, mostró gabinetes llenos de pergaminos apilados unos sobre otros, y largas mesas de trabajo de oscura madera lustrada. Un Señor del Fuego particularmente marchito y viejo vigilaba la habitación con la forma de una larga pared colgante. Sostenía rollos en ambos brazos.

-¿Es una biblioteca?

-Sí –afirmó Zuko-. Aquí es donde se espera antes de hablar con el Señor del Fuego. Ahora sé por qué –volvió su cabeza hacia el panel lleno de mirillas tras ellos. De este lado del panel, las mirillas estaban brillantemente disimuladas en un mural de pájaros en un árbol. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, el Señor del Fuego podía observar a todos sus visitantes y oír sus planes antes de que entraran a su estancia.

-Sabes, ustedes son _verdaderamente_ paranoicos.

-Solo porque tenemos una buena razón –replicó Zuko, pasando juntos a unos sofás y hacia la puerta. Apoyó la oreja en ella y escuchó un momento antes de retroceder-. Esto no está bien –determinó-. No estamos ante la entrada al salón del trono directamente. Debe haber guardias esperándonos una vez que doblemos la esquina. Si nos ven, estamos muertos.

-¿No podemos simplemente dejarlos fuera de combate?

-Puede que aún así nos vean, y les digan a los demás cuando despierten. E incluso si no nos ven, tendrán que informar lo que sucedió. Azula sospechará de nosotros de inmediato.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que tenemos que noquearlos, hacerlo parecer totalmente natural, y ser invisibles al mismo tiempo?

Zuko asintió.

-Algo así.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no le van a abrir la puerta a la Dama Pintada, ¿no? –se sentó en el sofá y miró fijamente los pergaminos que los rodeaban. La llama de Zuko se sacudía más allá de su vista, iluminando los títulos: _Fuego Control y Parto, Anatomía del Maestro Fuego Sano según el Maestro Gei Ren. _Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atravesó sus facciones. Chasqueó los dedos-. ¡Eso es!

-¿En serio? ¿Donde vas a conseguir pintura roja para la cara?

-Chispitas, por favor –Katara se puso de pie-. Sé que hacer. Vamos.

-¿Cuántos? –averiguó Katara.

Zuko se deslizó de vuelta alrededor de la esquina y abrazó la pared.

-Dos.

-¿Despiertos?

-Más o menos. Uno cabecea.

Katara apretó los dientes.

-Si esto no funciona, tenemos que regresar a los túneles y dirigirnos al río.

-No pienses en eso. Sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer –Zuko sonrió-. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Solo ve por ello.

Se sintió devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de que pudiera detenerse. Una cosa era cuando tu papá o tu hermano o tus amigos creían en ti. Era algo totalmente diferente cuando esa creencia venía de alguien que solía intentar azotarte con látigos de fuego. El suelo bajo sus pies de repente se sintió mucho más firme. Suspiró y se acercó a la pared hasta la línea de luz de las lámparas donde terminaban las sombras. Le dio un vistazo rápido a los guardias: dos, como Zuko había dicho, y el de la derecha estaba casi dormido. Retrocedió, levantó los brazos, y cerró los ojos.

La sangre en sus cuerpos le respondió inmediatamente. Se concentró en él más débil –su amigo no notaría que se caía arrugado al suelo – y se enfocó en su cuello. Akna le había enseñado las venas y arterias cruciales. Retorciendo los dedos, Katara le cortó su circulación en los dos pasajes apropiados. Sudor empapó el nacimiento de su cabello mientras retenía la sangre. Le dolían los dedos y pensó que podía sentir el fantasma de la lucha en su cuerpo, pero luego se quedó lentamente dormido. El otro guardia fue fácil después de eso, nada más un simple capirotazo de los dedos y sucumbió.

-Sorprendente –murmuró Zuko.

El dolor y las estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos, pero Zuko le tomó la mano y la guió a través de las cortinas y dentro de ese cuarto que era como un bosque, tan lleno como estaba de columnas en punta y candelabros de pared. Parpadeó y vio el contorno de un inmenso dragón dorado a la luz que arrojaba la temblorosa llama de Zuko. Él estaba sobre un estrado, tanteando dentro de un asiento cubierto.

-¿Esto es…?

Zuko se llevó un único dedo a los labios, retiró el almohadón, y envió una llamarada de fuego desde su mano. Algo hizo clic, y entonces él empujó todo el trono. Le hizo un ademán. Todavía mareada, Katara intentó subir gateando al estrado, pero Zuko simplemente le agarró la mano y tiró de ella. Tambaleándose, miró fijamente a lo que parecía ser un gran y oscuro hoyo.

-Tú primero –indicó él.

-¿Qué? Tú...

Afuera, alguien dijo:

-¿Te dormiste? –y eso fue todo el estímulo que necesitaba; saltó dentro del hueco…

… y rápidamente descubrió que era un tobogán. Se tapó la boca para no gritar. Detrás de ella, la trampilla del trono hizo un clic al cerrarse antes de que escuchara el susurro de las ropas de Zuko a lo largo de las paredes tras de si. En total oscuridad, solo podía sentir su cuerpo deslizándose vagamente hacia abajo antes de que el tobogán acabara abruptamente en otra trampilla y la escupiera. Aterrizó sobre sus rodillas. Zuko venía a pique detrás y ella cayó de cara al piso. Encima de ella, Zuko respiraba con dificultad.

-Así que –anunció-. Estamos aquí.

-No puedo respirar.

-¡Ah! Perdón –Zuko rodó fuera de ella y armó una pequeña bola de fuego. La danzarina luz mostró un tramo de escaleras que llevaba hacia arriba, y en la pared opuesta, una enorme puerta dorada tallada con un dragón cuyo cuerpo se ataba a sí mismo en un intrincado nudo. La boca del dragón se abrió con un bostezo, igual que el enorme dragón detrás del trono de Ozai.

-¿_Todo_ aquí tiene que tener un dragón encima? –inquirió Katara.

Zuko estaba examinando la puerta. Se paró de puntitas y espió dentro de la boca del dragón.

-Tío dijo que teníamos que disparar el relámpago dentro de esta cosa.

-Esa es tu área –se desligó Katara.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi rayo aún no es tan preciso. Si fallo y quemo la puerta, Ozai sabrá que alguien estuvo aquí –echó un vistazo alrededor-. Tío dijo que usáramos tormenta control para abrir la puerta, pero no hay agua.

Katara hizo un ruido parecido a pss.

-Hay un montón de agua –rectificó, y juntó un poco de la frente de Zuko. El sudor creó un reluciente disco en su palma-. ¿Tienes más de dónde vino eso?

Zuko sonrió con suficiencia.

-Voy a hacer lo posible –rotó su cuello, y empezó a hacer sentadillas. Katara empezó a correr en el lugar. Solo esperaba que Ozai no notara el olor, la próxima vez que fuera.

-¿Dónde aprendiste este truco? –indagó Zuko, inhalando y exhalando fuego antes de cada sentadilla.

-En prisión –respondió Katara.

El fuego llameó desde su boca.

-¿Qué te robaste?

-¡Nada! ¡No estaba robando!

-… ¿Fue cuando intentaste timar a ese pueblo con la recompensa por Toph?

-No era _timar_. Bueno, si era timar, pero fue totalmente un fracaso, lo que prueba que no deberíamos haberlo hecho en primer lugar porque está _mal._

_-… _Sabes que no puedes simplemente robar artefactos de la Nación del Fuego, ¿cierto?

Katara dejó de correr. Jadeando, dijo:

-Cállate y sácate la camisa –hubo una suave dejo de risa, y algo caliente y húmedo la golpeó en la cara. Ella lo dejó caer al suelo-. Necesito tu _sudor,_ no tu _ropa _sudada.

El fuego floreció en su mano. Era suficiente para mostrar el sudor descendiendo como riachuelos desde sus sienes hasta su clavícula.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es suficiente?

Katara tragó saliva.

-Eso creo –alzando las manos, levantó el sudor como un velo. Con una mano, añadió su propio sudor, juntándola de su ropa y cabello. Unió ambos fluidos en una pequeña y apestosa bola de agua, y luego cuidadosamente agregó la humedad de la camiseta de Zuko. Solo agrandó ligeramente el tamaño de la pelota, pero cada poquito contaba. Levantó la mirada-. ¿Listo?

Él adoptó una postura de fuego control. El fuego se extinguió. Ella lo escuchó en la oscuridad.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

Se movieron. En la oscuridad realmente solo podía escucharlo, pero eso era suficiente: ahí estaba su respiración y el movimiento de sus ropas y las botas clavándose en el suelo. Giró el agua, la serpenteó hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Sus manos se rozaron y se rieron y un momento después el relámpago cobró vida entre ellos, azul, cortante y brillante, e iluminó el rostro de él tan brillante como si fuera la luz del día. Aspiraron aire y él añadió el rayo al agua y ella lo disparó directamente al dragón. La luz se desvaneció dentro de la garganta de la bestia de oro. Hubo un clic y un profundo rugido, un crujido estremecedor. Estaban respirando rápido cuando Zuko encendió un fuego, y contuvieron el aliento. La puerta se había abierto suavemente. Y dentro estaba el tesoro del Señor del Fuego.

Katara se adelantó vacilante. Pasando la puerta había sacos de oro, pilas de rollos, urnas esmaltadas, armaduras antiguas, montones de esculturas de jade, y armas enjoyadas colgando de la pared. Entonces Zuko lanzó un fuego rápido a los candelabros de la bóveda y la chispa dejó extrañas manchas de la luz refractada en cada superficie.

-_Guau._

Zuko se agachó y cogió su camisa. Hizo un ademán.

-Después de ti.

Katara entró en la bóveda y siguió mirando fijamente. A sus espaldas, escuchó a Zuko cerrar la puerta de un tirón y empezar a ponerse su camiseta. Su cerebro se sentía demasiado lleno como para seguir mirando la riqueza apilada ante ella: estaba sorprendentemente desordenado y sus ojos no podían decidirse en que dirección mirar. Entonces en el lugar más lejano un maniquí con una bata dorada llamó su atención. El maniquí usaba un tocado como el sombrero de la Dama Pintada, pero con cintas de diminutos rubíes colgando del ala. Un hilo escarlata interrumpía la seda dorada de la capa externa de la bata; alguien había bordado dragones y aves fénix.

-¿Qué esto?

-El traje de boda de mi madre –respondió Zuko. Katara retrocedió, temiendo de inmediato que pudiera dañar la ropa de algún modo. Chocó contra Zuko, pero el no se movió-. Solo he visto su retrato, antes –contó.

-Es hermoso…

-Puedes tocarlo, sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Lo voy a estropear todo.

-Sólo se delicada.

Con cuidado, Katara estiró la mano y deslizó un dedo sobre un dragón la superficie de la bata. Se giró.

-No piensas que tu papá baja aquí y, como que, baila con este maniquí, ¿cierto?

Zuko hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, no pensaba eso hasta _ahora…_

-Lo siento –contempló la ropa de nuevo-. Es un atuendo verdaderamente especial –señaló, como en modo disculpa-. Digo, es triste que las cosas no funcionaran, pero sé que tu mamá debe haber estado increíble ese día. Apuesto que todos los otros tipos estaban de veras celosos de tu papá.

Él sonrió.

-Supongo.

-No, estoy segura que lo estaban. Las chicas saben de esto, Zuko.

-¿Te refieres a como un tiburón-leopardo sabe cuando otro está nadando en su territorio?

-Jaja. Muy gracioso, Zuko –puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó de la ropa. Señaló-. Tú encárgate de los pergaminos. Yo revisaré este mueble.

Su ceja sana se arqueó.

-... De acuerdo –se alejó en dirección a los rollos.

Katara se giró hacia el armario. Era estrecho y ornamentado; alguien había tallado su superficie con pájaros. Abrió las angostas puertas y vio joyas. Vio _montones _de joyas, para ser precisos. La mitad izquierda del mueble parecía dedicada a los collares y prendedores para el pelo únicamente, la otra a los aros y pulseras de oro y cobre. Cuando abrió los cajones, vio anillos y palillos para el cabello y raros huevitos de jade de variado tamaño.

-Verdaderamente no creo que sea ahí donde Ozai guarde los planos para su arma secreta –objetó Zuko.

Katara se sonrojó.

-¡Nunca se sabe! ¡Puede haber un cajón secreto!

-_Hay_ un cajón secreto. Es el de los huevos. Presiona el fondo y saltará.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo dijiste?

-Porque lo único que hay ahí abajo es…

-¿Un sello de oro y un pequeño dragón de juguete?

Zuko dejó caer su pergamino.

-Déjame ver esos –atravesó la habitación y miró atentamente la mano de Katara. El sello era oro puro, y caracterizaba a un oso con una zarpa levantada. Cuando Zuko lo volteó, Katara vio la huella en relieve de la zarpa de un oso ahí-. Este es su sello. Así es como firmaba sus cartas personales –cogió el pequeño dragón. Su pintura se había gastado, pero Katara descubrió motas de azul todavía pegadas al acero-. No tenía idea de que guardara esto.

-¿Era tuyo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes de que Tío me diera mi daga, era mi favorito –suspiró-. Había dos. Azula rompió el rojo –se agachó. Katara lo imitó. Lo observó tomar con ternura la cola del dragón y darle cuerda lentamente. Luego lo dejó en el suelo. Salió disparado a toda velocidad y con mucho ruido hasta que dio con la pared más cercana. Katara rió. Luego miró la cara de Zuko, y la risa murió. El apretaba los labios y tragaba, mirando fijamente el pequeño juguete cuyas ruedas todavía giraban inútilmente contra la pared.

Había un montón de cosas para decir, como _Yo también extraño a mi mamá _o _Todo va a estar bien _o _Tenemos trabajo que hacer. _Pero también había un sentimiento en su pecho como si su corazón se estuviera expandiendo lentamente, y hacía difícil hablar. Así que dijo:

-¿Puedo probar?

Él se sobresaltó.

-Eh, seguro –se inclinó hacia delante y levantó el juguete-. Ten cuidado; la punta de la cola está afilada.

Katara asintió.

-Funciona así, ¿no?

-Correcto –la miró darle cuerda al juguete. Ella lo dejó suavemente en el piso; salió disparado de nuevo.

-Sokka nunca me dejó jugar con sus juguetes –empezó-. Decía que eran solo para chicos. Nuestro papá solía hacer nuestros juguetes, pero después se fue y ya no quedaban nuevos –sonrió-. Sokka tenía un muñeco, que tenía una lanza, y movía los brazos –se llevó una mano cerca de la boca, como si contara un secreto. Susurró-. Solía hacer que su muñeco y mi muñeca jugaran a la casita.

Zuko sonrió.

-No lo contaré –se estiró y agarró de nuevo el juguete. Se paró y dejó el sello y el juguete de vuelta en el cajón. Katara se paró, y empezaron a cerrar el armario de joyas. Luego un rayo azul le llamó la atención, y se detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Zuko sacó el collar de su gancho con un dedo. Hamacó la piedra en su otra palma. Era una piedra azul grande con forma de pera, del tamaño de un lingote de oro del Reino Tierra. Colgaba de una sarta de perlas.

-Es un ópalo cielo –respondió-. Los Nómadas Aire solían comercializarlos. Es una antigüedad –ladeó la piedra en su mano-. Ves, es como el tuyo. Cuando lo mueves, cambia de color –lo ladeó de nuevo y Katara vio crecientes olas de naranja y violeta dentro de la piedra.

-¡Como un atardecer!

-Por eso el nombre.

-… El mío no hace eso.

-Lo hace un poquito. Lo ladeas de un lado y puedes ver todos los colores –Katara lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros-. Lo tuve por mucho tiempo.

-Este es mucho más bonito –rebatió Katara, mirando fijamente el collar.

-Puedes quedártelo.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué?

-Si llego a ser Señor del Fuego, te lo daré.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo digo en serio –se aclaró la garganta-. Es justo, ¿no? Tuve tu collar por un tiempo. Y deberías de recibir un regalo de agradecimiento. Por todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Eso significa que Sokka, Toph y Aang también recibirán regalos?

-Ah, eh… claro –señaló los rollos con el pulgar-. Simplemente le devolveré a Toph la tierra de su familia. Como que le quitamos un poco hace tiempo –empezó por apartar el collar-. Supongo que deberíamos seguir buscando pistas.

Katara asintió.

-Correcto –se alejó del mueble hacia una cómoda que parecía llena de extraños pernos de seda y viejísimos instrumentos de arcanos de jade y caparazón de pato-tortuga – un vidrio magnifico, un astrolabio y un ábaco, y una especie de flauta. Sin embargo, hurgando entre ellos no dejaba recompensa. Probó el fondo del buró buscando algún compartimiento secreto, pero no encontró ninguno. Tirando de un tapiz cercano sí obtuvo los resultados que esperaba, no obstante: la alfombra a sus pies cedió para mostrar otra puerta circular, esta vez en el piso.

-Esa lleva a las Catacumbas –indicó Zuko.

Katara se arrodilló y puso la alfombra de nuevo en el lugar.

-¿Encontraste algo en esos pergaminos que se viera como un plan?

-No –respondió Zuko-. Son todos registros de matrimonio y títulos de propiedad. Y testamentos.

-¿Nada ni siquiera remotamente comprometedor?

Zuko desenrolló un pergamino.

-El Señor del Fuego Rizu le dejó una casa entera en la Isla Ember a su halcón mensajero.

-Eso es generoso.

Zuko volvió el rollo a su lugar.

-Quizás lo escondieron dentro de un pergamino que se ve realmente aburrido así nadie se sentaría tentado de ver.

Katara asintió. Empezó a tantear dentro de las armaduras. No había nada más que polvo. Arrugando la nariz, abrió las coloridas urnas y encontró cenizas negras y arenas esperándola.

-Eh, ¿tú crees…?

Zuko lució si pudiera enfermarse.

-Azula _puede_ haber escondidos los planes allí…

Katara desvió la mirada.

-Tú deberías hacer estos. Solía ser uno de _tus _ancestros, no mío.

Zuko le dio una mirada que le recordó enormemente a un puma pigmeo mojado, luego se puso de pie.

-Bien, pero tú te encargas de los pergaminos.

-Con gusto –Katara se dirigió hacia los rollos, pero se encontró incapaz de revisarlos verdaderamente. Observar a Zuko lentamente subirse la manga de la camisa y, encogiéndose, insertar su mano dentro de la urna era mucho más interesante. Y desagradable. Se encontró incapaz de desviar la vista. Lo vio estremecerse cuando hundió su mano aún más.

Paró.

-El espíritu de mi ancestro me va a atormentar por esto. Simplemente lo sé.

Por dentro, Katara sospechaba que eso debía ser cierto. Uno no puede toquetear las cenizas de alguien como si nada y esperar que todo esté bien después. Zuko ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas a quien fuera – o lo que fuera – que pudiera estar escuchando antes de meter su mano dentro de la urna. Pero hacerlo sentir peor no ayudaría. Rodeó su boca con las manos.

-_Zuuuuko, soy el fantasma de tu tataratataratíoabuelo Waaaang…_

Zuko se ocupó en reprimir una carcajada.

-No me hagas reír; lo desparramaré por todos lados –se detuvo-. ¿Por qué está siquiera esto aquí? Normalmente no guardamos aquí nuestras cenizas.

-Quizás es el halcón mensajero del Señor del Fuego Rizu –sugirió Katara-. Como que es una urna pequeña.

-Genial. Voy a ser perseguido por un halcón mensajero fantasma. Fantástico.

-¿Y si le ofrecieras algunos ratones…?

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco e inquirió:

-¿No se supone que estás revisando los pergaminos?

-Lo siento –Katara volvió su atención a los rollos y empezó por sacar uno. Luego otro, y otro. Zuko tenía razón; eran árboles genealógicos y actas de nacimiento. Al menos, por lo que podía deducir: la mayoría de ellos usaban esa caligrafía clásica y arcaica de los documentos oficiales de la Nación del Fuego. Podía sacar los nombres, y los caracteres para los lazos familiares no habían cambiado, pero todo más allá de esa lectura era realmente como galimatías. Nada, sin embargo, parecía el diagrama o plan para hacer un arma. Vio diseños de casas, viejos barcos y un rollo muy grueso que contenía múltiples mapas de todo el palacio: habitaciones, pasadizos, cañerías, tubos neumáticos para trabar y destrabar puertas, todo. Pero no descubrió nada que pudiera relacionarse al arma.

-No creo que los planes estén aquí –expresó ella-. ¿Dónde más podría ponerlos tu papá?

-Quizás en su habitación –aventuró Zuko. Sacó su mano de la urna e intentó sacudirse las cenizas-. O en el de Azula. O quizás existe otro cuarto totalmente diferente del que ni siquiera sabemos.

-No lo creo –replicó Katara. Desenrolló el pergamino del palacio-. Estos planos muestran el palacio de arriba abajo. No hay otros cuartos secretos.

-Entonces si no están aquí, tienen que estar donde sea que tienen al Mecánico.

Katara asintió.

-Eso tendría sentido. Necesita acceso a sus planos para completarlos, ¿cierto? Solo creí que Ozai tendría una copia tirada por ahí –recordó el chisporroteo del papel de caramelo e hizo una mueca-. ¿O quizás le dio un buen vistazo y quemó la evidencia?

Zuko dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Ambos odian dejar cabos sueltos. Yo casi fui uno de ellos.

Katara suspiró.

-¿Pero dónde crees que el Mecánico puede estar?

-En algún lugar dónde tiene un montón de espacio para trabajar, y montones de gente para ayudarlo –respondió Zuko-. Si esta arma es algo como el taladro o el globo de guerra, estamos hablando de algo en gran escala.

Katara sintió la piel de los brazos llena de carne de gallina. Se los abrazó. ¿Qué podía haber planeado Ozai para la Tribu Agua del Sur? ¿Un gancho rezón que partiera los glaciares? ¿Alguna especie de bomba severamente venenosa que acabaría con los animales y eliminaría las provisiones de comida?

-¿Qué tal si ya está en camino?

-¿Qué?

-Vimos que la flota se dirige al sur. ¿Qué tal si es demasiado tarde?

Zuko negó con la cabeza. se agachó sobre su cadera.

-No puedes pensar así. Incluso si el arma está en camino, todavía tenemos una posibilidad de hacerle llegar a tu gente la información que necesitan para protegerse de ella –frunció los labios-. Ahora mismo tenemos que pensar donde puede estar el Mecánico. Creo que lo más seguro es en la torre de la prisión.

Katara apretó los labios y asintió. Echó un vistazo a la bóveda.

-¿Crees que podamos ir a la torre esta noche?

Él se irguió.

-No. No podemos. Tenemos que hacerlo mañana a la noche –arrugó los ojos-. Y tenemos que hallar una manera de entrar ahí sin ser vistos.

Siguieron buscando pistas en la bóveda, pero no encontraron ninguna. Finalmente, Katara le preguntó cuánto tiempo creía que ya había pasado, Zuko arrojó un saco de oro con frustración y dijo:

-Demasiado –salió de la bóveda y ella lo siguió-. ¿Crees que puedes ponerlos a dormir de nuevo, cuando salgamos? –le preguntó.

-Claro –aseguró Katara. Miró la trampilla-. Pero, eh, ¿cómo llegamos ahí arriba?

Zuko estiró su cuello hacia atrás para mirar. Luego la miró a ella.

-Súbete en mis hombros.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No eres lo suficientemente alta para saltar –abrió sus palmas en un gesto conciliador-. Será como con Toph. Solo que contigo. Sobre mis hombros. Por un minuto. Y entonces podrás trepar –tosió-. A menos que tengas una mejor idea.

No obstante, ella _no_ tenía una idea mejor, lo que hacía la situación dos veces más molesta. Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ahora mismo mi idea que tú deberías apagar esos candelabros y asegurarte que todo está como lo encontramos. De otra forma tu papá sospechará la próxima vez que venga a tomar té con su maniquí.

-Lo haré –Zuko acomodó las urnas, colocó un par de rollos de nuevo en el lugar, y extinguió los candelabros. En la súbita oscuridad, lo escuchó cerrar la inmensa puerta de la bóveda. Luego encendió una llama en una mano y se arrodilló bajo la trampilla-. Súbete.

-¿Estás seguro que no soy demasiado pesada?

-¿Te vas a subir o no?

-Bien –Katara se tendió con cuidado sobre los hombros de él. Era sorprendente lo caliente que podía ponerse él; sospechaba que a Toph le gustaba bastante tener su propia botella personal de agua caliente cuando Zuko la cargaba por el lugar-. ¿Así?

-No, mis hombros. Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza –tosió-. Digo, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-¡Pero me caeré cuando te pares!

-No te vas a caer. Lo prometo.

-Si me caigo, me vas a conseguir un prendedor para el cabello que combine con ese collar –vacilante colocó un pie a cada lado de la cabeza de Zuko. Después el se aferraba a las rodillas de ella con ambas manos y se ponía de pie, y entonces hubo un momento en el que estuvo absolutamente segura de que se caería hacia atrás, pero el se inclinó hacia delante para compensar y ella simplemente se balanceó y terminó tirando de su cabello con pánico.

-¡Au!

-¡Perdón! –sus manos salieron de su cráneo y aterrizaron en su boca y nariz.

-¡Ahí tampoco!

-¡No sé dónde poner mis manos!

-¡Úsalas para encontrar la trampilla!

Katara jadeó y extendió sus manos hacia arriba. Zuko suspiró fuego, iluminando brevemente la habitación. Ella corrió sus manos sobre el cielo raso hasta que sintió una rendija que indicaba la trampilla. Zuko exhaló fuego de nuevo – ella estaba un poco nerviosa por lo cerca que esa llama estaba a sus rodillas- e intentó abrir las puertas metiendo los dedos. No cedía.

-¡No se abre!

-Intenta metiendo tu dedo.

Tanteó alrededor de la trampilla buscando una esquina y metió un dedo. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y con reticencia, golpeándola en la nariz.

-Au.

-¿Puedes trepar?

-No puedo ver.

Zuko sopló fuego en un chorro firme y moderado. Katara usó la luz para tratar de ver dentro del pasadizo.

-De acuerdo. Lo voy a intentar –estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba, se inclinó hacia delante, e intentó encontrar un agarre. Sus manos chirriaron a lo largo de la superficie lustrada del tobogán. Se sentía como acero, pero no podía encontrar una veta de donde agarrarse. Gruñendo, lo intentó de todas formas – quizás había uno más adelante que simplemente no podía ver. Sus uñas rasguñaron el metal-. ¡No puedo encontrar un punto de apoyo!

-Párate en mis manos –indicó Zuko-. Te empujaré.

-Lastimaré mis manos.

-No las lastimarás. Solo salta cuando empuje.

-… De acuerdo.

Zuko agarró su pie, sus palmas estaban calientes y ligeramente húmedas debajo de ellos. Temblaron bajo su peso.

-A la de tres –señaló-. ¡Uno, dos, tres! –empujó. Ella saltó. Por un momento, sus manos y pies se aferraron a los costados del pasadizo. Después ella intentó moverse hacia arriba, perdió el agarre, y se deslizó hacia abajo en un revoltijo de miembros que aterrizó sobre Zuko. Él tosió.

-Así que –empezó, mirando fijamente la oscuridad-. Quizás necesitemos otro plan.

Su voz estaba en su cabello.

-Sí –él no se movió. Por un segundo, sintió su respiración debajo de ella. Le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y sentía la presión de sus costillas en su espalda. Se preguntó si quizás lo estaba lastimando – había caído directamente sobre él, después de todo.

Gruñendo, Katara se levantó sola y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te aplasté?

Él encendió fuego en una mano. La luz lo expuso tirado en el suelo; se empujó a sí mismo sobre sus codos y meneó la cabeza.

-No. Estoy bien.

Ella miró rápidamente hacia la izquierda.

-¿A dónde va esta escalera?

-… Al cuarto de Ozai.

Ella dejo caer la cabeza.

-Genial.

-Podemos intentar la trampilla de nuevo.

-No. Quizás tú puedas subirla, pero yo no puedo. Digo, eres bienvenido a intentarlo. Quizás tú puedas subir por ahí. Eres mucho más furtivo que yo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-No. Yo voy contigo.

Le obsequió con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Como que estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió su mano.

-Vamos.

* * *

Las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Ozai se ponían progresivamente más empinadas, y con cada paso, los pasos de Katara se ponían un poquito más pesados. _Es una terrible idea. Nunca funcionará. Se va a despertar._

-¿Qué pasa si se despierta?

-Lo pones de vuelta a dormir –contestó Zuko-. Lo hiciste con los otros dos.

-¿Pero y si no puedo?

-Tienes que poder –Zuko se detuvo en breve. Estaba parado a dos escalones más arriba que ella, y esto lo hacía parecer mucho más alto-. De otra manera puede que él te ataque.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiera sacarle su fuego control, como Ty Lee.

-Puedes controlar la sangre de sus brazos –una sombra cruzó su rostro-. Incluso puedes hacer que se queme a sí mismo.

Katara no había considerado eso. Si su sangre control fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, no tendría que preocuparse por venas o de cortarle el aire a Ozai. Podría simplemente hacer que se lastimase. Se estremeció. Le hacía acordar mucho a Hama.

-Eso no suena justo.

-Él no te dará tiempo para ser justo –Zuko siguió subiendo las escaleras-. Y no pelea justo. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Katara quería preguntarle lo que quiso decir, pero la rigidez en su postura le dijo que no lo hiciera. Pronto estaban ante una puerta, otra circular, y Zuko presionaba su oído contra ella.

-No puedo oír nada –susurró.

-¿Sabe hacia que parte del cuarto se abre?

-No. No he estado en este cuarto hace años. Puede que lo haya cambiado –frunció el ceño-. Hay un gabinete de pergaminos. Quizás estamos detrás de eso.

-¿Ozai no pensará medio raro si ve abriéndose de la nada uno de sus muebles?

-Si lo ve –replicó Zuko. Se giró-. Si nos ve, se acabó. Tendremos que ponerle un fin a él justo en ese momento si eso pasa. De otra forma nunca saldremos de ésta vivos. E incluso entonces, es una pequeña posibilidad. Tendremos que escapar del palacio antes de que Azula nos encuentre.

-¿_Ponerle un fin a él_? –Katara retrocedió-. ¿Quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir?

-Sí. A eso –Zuko puso su mano en la puerta-. Todavía podemos regresar. Podemos intentar ir por la otra forma, de nuevo.

Katara pensó de nuevo en el tubo resbaladizo que llevaba a la bóveda, y lo imposible que había sido escalarlo. Su estómago parecía lleno de serpenteantes algas. No tenía ni idea cómo era posible que Zuko estuviera tan calmado. ¿Quizás porque ya había enfrentado a su padre y vivido para contarlo? ¿Pero ella sería tan afortunada? ¿Qué tal si entraba en pánico? ¿Qué tal si era como esa vez en el río, y ella se volvía y él estaba ahí y ella simplemente se _congelaba_?

-Quizás esta no fue tan buena idea…

-Toda esta misión fue una mala idea –porfió Zuko-. Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-¡Sí, porque evitamos ser atrapados!

-Nos atraparon en la casa de té. Nos atraparon cuando escapábamos debajo de la prisión. Y todavía estamos aquí.

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabes, tu optimismo como que me asusta. Estoy empezando a creer que tú no eres realmente Zuko.

-No soy optimista. Nunca soy optimista –Zuko se alejó un paso de la puerta. De repente parecía ocupar todo el túnel-. En el día del eclipse, le dije a Ozai que su destino terminaría con el Avatar. Pero si ataca a uno de nosotros, lo destruiré. Personalmente.

Katara deseó que su corazón dejara de correr. Por un momento él se había visto muchísimo como su viejo él, tanto que tuvo que recordarse que no necesitaba abrazarse los pies así, que él no iba a lastimarla.

-¿Así soné cuando te dije que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Aang?

-Sí.

-Guau.

-Me lo dices a mí –Zuko suspiró vapor-. Solo quiero que sepas lo que puede pasar. Puede que esté dormido. Puede que nos ataque. Y si lo hace, yo estaré ahí –parpadeó-. ¿Sabes cómo salir? Vas a la oficina, debajo de la escalera, y corres a por el túnel más profundo que puedes encontrar…

-Zuko.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo abre la puerta.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Hazlo ahora antes de que cambie de idea. Por favor.

-De acuerdo –respiró hondo, envió fuego con su mano, y suavemente abrió la puerta de un empujón. No hizo ni un chirrido, y se abrió hacia la oscuridad. Katara escuchó a ver si oía ronquidos, y no escuchó ninguno. Hubo un gruñido débil, y ruido a tela, y entonces Ozai caminaba hacia ellos…

…desnudo.

Entonces la mano de Zuko estuvo sobre sus ojos y no supo si reír o descomponerse o quizás empezar a llorar, y escuchó agua caer en la habitación contigua y entonces Zuko la sacaba de la habitación y la empujaba dentro de la oficina. Abrió el mueble-bar, tiró una botella, abrió la trampilla y la ayudó a pasar.

-¡Deslízate! –le indicó secamente, y ella agarró los lados de la escalera con sus pies antes de dejarse ir. Zuko la siguió. Ella aterrizó sobre la reja justo ante él, y él abrió el panel hasta su propia habitación antes de empujarla dentro y poner de nuevo el panel en su lugar. Se desplomaron juntos contra la pared.

-Entonces –dijo él-. Eso paso.

-Está bien. No fue tan grande. _Malo._ Digo. No fue tan _malo –_Katara enterró la cara en sus manos. La sangre latía con fuerza bajo su piel-. Acabo de decir eso. Guau. Por favor no me mires de nuevo nunca más.

A su lado, Zuko temblaba en silencio. Por un momento, pensó que estaba llorando – su respiración era tan rápida que parecía ahogarse en ella. Luego se desplomó sobre el piso, con las rodillas al pecho, y Katara escuchó una carcajada. Su humillación solo se intensificó. No siendo bastante malo que las partes reales de Ozai estuvieran a la vista. Ahora Zuko tenía que reírse de ella por trastabillar con las palabras. Se puso de pie.

-Si te vas a reír de mí…

-No lo voy a hacer –repuso Zuko. Encendió fuego en su mano y luego la miró desde el piso, con los ojos húmedos y una enorme e imposible sonrisa atravesándole el rostro.

-Pensé que nos iba a matar. Y luego… -rió tontamente-. Y después tú dijiste…

Katara se tapó la cara.

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡No es como si supiera, de cualquier forma! –su rostro ardía-. Digo, a veces las mujeres se ponían hablar pero era inviernos y las noches son realmente largas…

-¿Solo las noches?

La mandíbula de Katara se desencajó. Hizo sangre control antes de que pudiera pensarlo, y el fuego de Zuko se extinguió cuando ella le cerró la boca con sus propias manos. El dolor floreció dentro de su cabeza pero no le importó.

-Calla. Te. Debería lavarte la boca.

-¿_Mmm_?

-Puedo hacerlo, también. Puedo hacer que el jabón descienda directamente por tu garganta.

-Mmm.

-No creas que no podría. Porque podré. Lo haré.

-¿Mmm mm?

-Sí. Lo haré.

-Mmm mmm…

Katara le soltó las manos.

-Aang es el que tenía sueños con tu papá sin pantalones, de todas formas.

Chisporroteó fuego en la mano de Zuko. Sus ojos se habían puesto terriblemente grandes.

-Estás bromeando.

-No. Él, eh, se puso un poquito loco antes de la invasión.

Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Realmente necesito hablar con ese chico.

-Oh, deja –se estiró su propio cabello. Se concentró en eso, más que en la cara de él-. Bueno. Debería irme yendo.

Zuko estaba de vuelta de pie.

-Estás toda transpirada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero… gracias, Zuko!

-Quiero decir, eh, podrías lavarte. Ahí dentro –señaló a otra puerta dentro de su cuarto-. De otra forma ellos pueden preguntarse lo que pasó. Porque, eh, tu cabello está todo desordenado.

Se llevó las manos al cráneo.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, es como que está por todos lados...

Katara pasó como una exhalación por su lado. Él dirigió fuego al candelabro justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, encontró un simple lavatorio, una tina y una letrina, y, para su gran delicia, un espejo. Zuko tenía razón. Su cabello _estaba _en todos lados. Rápidamente abrió las canillas, y tomó el agua de ellas, usándola para alisar su cabello. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sacó la túnica y agarró una barra de jabón. Mejor bañarse si podía. Incluso pudo lavar su sostén. Estaba ocupada desatándoselo cuando Zuko rasguñó la puerta débilmente.

-¡No entres!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tan fuerte! –silencio, luego-: ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

-Me estoy bañando.

-¿En la tina?

-No, con agua control –le sacó la lengua a la puerta-. Mi ropa también está toda sucia.

-…Ah. Bueno, yo, eh, estaré en la cama. Esperando. ¡Para meterme, digo! En la, eh, tú sabes. La habitación –murmuró algo más, después Katara escuchó el arrastre de unos pies y la pesada caída de un cuerpo sobre el colchón. Meneando la cabeza, se concentró en su trabajo – se sentía tan bien, después de tanto tiempo – y escurrió su ropa antes de sacarle el agua con agua control. Las olía – ya no dejaría un rastro de una milla, al menos. Suspirando, salió para encontrar a Zuko acostado sobre su costado, las mantas absurdamente altas. Había encendido un único candelabro en la esquina de la habitación más cercano a la cama.

-Bueno, gracias –exclamó Katara-, por dejarme usar tus instalaciones, digo. Y, por, tú sabes, todo lo demás –sonrió-. Como, eh, evitar que me mataran. Y por mi collar.

-No es tuyo aún –se sentó, levantando las rodillas-. Tenemos que salir de esto, primero.

-Oh, voy a conseguir ese collar. Tú solo espera –rotó sobre sus dedos-. Supongo que me iré yendo.

Zuko salió de bajo de las mantas.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Son solo paneles…

Pero él ya lo había abierto, y estaba parado allí esperando. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Katara pasó agachada. Él lo siguió, y abrió con un golpecito la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de ella. Katara pasó.

-Gracias.

-Claro –sus dedos rodaron a lo largo del panel-. Entonces. Mañana por la noche.

-Sí. Deberíamos, eh, intentar ir a otro lado.

-¿Prisión? –tragó-. Digo, si estás de acuerdo.

-No, es una buena idea. La torre de la prisión. Deberíamos buscar ahí –pasó su peso de un lado a otro-. Eh, ¿de nuevo, cómo entramos ahí?

-… No tengo idea.

-Bien. Entonces, deberíamos hacer un plan.

-Deberíamos consultarlo con la almohada quizás –sugirió Zuko.

-Sí. Buena idea. La almohada –por alguna razón, no estaba cansada. Quizás era porque se había lavado, o el apuro de derrotar a Ozai en cual fuera una manera pequeña y furtiva, o quizás simplemente no quería pensar lo que vería cuando se durmiera-. Fue divertido.

-¿Lo fue? –Zuko parpadeó-. Digo, lo fue. Me divertí –hizo una mueca-. No soy muy bueno divirtiéndome.

-Aunque eres bueno para moverte sigilosamente –ahora ella hizo una mueca-. Digo, eh, siendo sigiloso. No moverte sigilosamente.

-Claro.

-Hablaré, eh, contigo mañana, supongo.

-Cierto. Bueno. Mañana.

-Así que, buenas noches –se despidió Katara.

-Sí. Buenas noches –él frunció el ceño-. Buenos días, quizás.

-Extraño las ventanas.

-Yo también –sonrió-. Buenas noches.

* * *

Katara durmió hasta tarde el día siguiente. Despertó justo a tiempo para escuchar que golpeaban su puerta, y para ver a un guardia entrar en su habitación con una bandeja.

-¿Trasnochaste?

El corazón de Katara se detuvo.

-Bueno, es un poquito difícil dormir con Azula en la misma casa –replicó.

-¿Segura que no estás simplemente suspirando por tu novio?

Katara se tiró las cobijas de encima, marchó hacia el guardia, y cogió la bandeja.

-Para tu información, las mujeres de la Tribu Agua no _suspiramos por alguien_ –levantó la nariz en el aire, e hizo un espectáculo pavoneándose hasta su cama.

-Parece que alguien quiere comer en la oscuridad –sentenció el guardia, y azotó la puerta.

Un momento después, se filtraba luz dorada a través de la diminuta rajadura entre la pared y el piso. Katara se acuclilló al lado de ella.

-Gracias –le dijo.

-Ni lo digas –contra la pared, lo escuchó acomodándose-. Entonces, creo que tengo un plan para esta noche.

-Eso es bueno –apremió Katara.

-No te va a gustar.

-Pruébame.

-No puedo_ creer_ que me convenciste de hacer esto –exclamó Katara.

Estaban parados en un pasillo de huesos. Inmensas calaveras dentadas, cuyos dientes estaban todavía afilados y brillaban con barniz, revestían el piso. Enormes cajas toráxicas formaban el cielo. Cuando lo llamaron Catacumbas del Hueso de Dragón, no estaban bromeando. ¿_En serio Aang enfrentó una criatura así de grande_?

-Es solo por esta noche –insistió Zuko-. Si encontramos al Mecánico, podremos ir a casa después.

Él tenía razón. Ya sabían algo sobre los planes del Señor del Fuego. Todo lo que realmente necesitaban era más información sobre el arma – bueno, eso, y encontrar a Longshot y Smellerbee. El plan era usar los atuendos de los sabios como disfraz para poder entrar en la prisión; Zuko aseveró que los sabios contaban con un montón de respeto y nadie se atrevería a mirarlos dos veces si pretendían estar visitando a los prisioneros. Pero una cosa por vez: primero, necesitaban un par de disfraces. Y mucha suerte.

Los trajes tenían sus bemoles. Tenían que seguir una tubería de agua y los sonidos de chapoteo y rezongos, hasta una entrada de la que salía vapor. Aparentemente, los sabios tenían su propia sauna ahí mismo.

-Ya regreso –indicó Zuko, y se metió precipitadamente en la habitación. Volvió un momento más tarde con tela roja y dos sombreros sobre el hombro. Huyeron hasta otro corredor, luego entraron en una habitación llena de huesos. Sin embargo, éstos estaban rotos; habían entrado en una especie de taller donde los antiguos fósiles debían de ser reparados-. Ponte esto –instó Zuko, y le arrojó el conjunto.

-¿Qué hay con la otra ropa? –preguntó Katara. Tiró del regalo de Piandao.

-Sólo acomódala debajo de la túnica. Te verás gorda –instruyó Zuko. Se sacó la camisa y se la arrojó. Luego se giró, y Katara tuvo un segundo para cerrar los ojos antes de escuchar la tela deslizándose hacia abajo y ser pateada al otro lado de la habitación. Girándose, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Zuko ya estaba poniéndose su uniforme de sabio del fuego -- Katara había apenas empezado a meter la ropa negra dentro de la cinturilla cuando él dijo-: Odio estos sombreros.

Katara se giró a medias y vio a Zuko completamente vestido con el equipo de sabio del fuego. Tuvo que contener una carcajada. Había elegido un conjunto que era ciertamente demasiado grande para él; incluso el cónico y alto sombrero se combaba sobre su rostro.

-Aunque tapa un poquito tu cicatriz –señaló. Luchó con las hombreras; un instante después Zuko las colocaba correctamente-. ¡Están son tan pesadas!

-Olvidé los brazaletes –reparó Zuko.

-Creo que nuestra carencia de barbas son más problema –apuntó Katara-. Tú no traes una en el bolsillo, ¿no?

-No soy tu hermano –repuso Zuko. Entornó los ojos y oteó la habitación-. Tiene que haber algo…

-¡Lana! –Katara señaló la caja que desbordaba con esa cosa áspera y blanca – parecía que había venido directamente de las ovejas-koala cuya lana había servido de cama para Aang antes de la invasión. Actualmente, caía de un pájaro a medio rellenar: claramente quien fuera el que usara esa habitación se creía un taxidermista aficionado. Encogiéndose, agarró un poco y empezó a cortarlo en tiras con los dedos, dándole la forma de una barba.

-No es como Wang y Zafiro Fuego, pero puede que funcione.

Zuko acomodó algo de la lana debajo de su sombrero.

-¿Quiénes son Wang y Zafiro Fuego?

-Somos Sokka y yo –contestó-. Tuvimos que pretender que éramos los padres de Aang, una vez.

-¡Pero Aang y tú no se parecen en nada! ¡Yo al menos tengo el mismo color de cabello!

-¡Tú no estabas con nosotros!

-Bueno, ¡obviamente! –se lamió los dedos e intentó usar su saliva para pegar la lana a su barbilla. Falló miserablemente-. Necesitamos pegamento.

Katara levantó una mano, atrajo la condensación de los caños de arriba, y lo mezcló con la tierra de las piedras a sus pies.

-¿Qué tal barro?

-El barro está bien –asintió Zuko-. Tu primero.

Katara untó algo en su rostro y empezó a aplicarse la lana.

-¿No quieres un poco?

-Cúbrete las cejas –apuntó Zuko-. No te ves como un anciano.

Katara pegó más lana allí con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Bien –Zuko le robó algo de su lodo, y empezó a hacerse su propia barba. Katara se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Y deja de menear –añadió.

-No estoy meneando.

-Cuando caminas, meneas –replicó.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Necesitas caminar como un anciano! Ya sabes, dura –levantó un solo dedo y habló con la voz de su Tío-: _La edad es un ladrón en la oscura y larga noche de la vida, Señorita Katara._

Katara reprimió unas risitas.

-Sólo ponte esa barba –cortó-. ¡Espera, no, hazte un bigote! Tapará más.

Zuko estornudó.

-Pica…

-¡No estornudes! ¡Vas a sacarte tu disfraz a estornudos!

Zuko finalmente pegó su bigote y cejas, ajustó su sombrero, y marchó hacia la puerta. en silencio, salieron de la habitación y probaron su andar de viejos. Katara intentó recordar la manera en que el Maestro Pakku se movía; por alguna razón nunca se le había ocurrido que era anciano.

-Condúcete con la panza –indicó Zuko, y sacó la barriga de la manera que el General Iroh solía hacerlo.

-Arruinaré mi espalda…

-Bien, bien, suenas vieja…

-¡_Ustedes dos_!

Se congelaron.

-¿Sí? –inquirió Zuko imitando la voz de su Tío, sin volverse.

-¡Los han estado esperando afuera! ¡Es hora de irse! ¡Síganme! –el dueño de la voz pasó junto a ellos y descendió por el pasillo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Zuko y Katara fueron tras él, cojeando de vez en cuando, cada que se acordaban de hacerlo-. Honestamente, viejos –continuó el sabio más joven-. Los cuerpos de esos prisioneros no se van a cremar solos, saben.

Y antes de que Katara pudiera preguntar a que se refería – porque desesperadamente quería que se refiriera a otra cosa que lo que ella suponía – ya estaban afuera, y había un palanquín. Y Zuko la estaba dejando recostarse sobre él cuando tambaleó hacia su nuevo vehículo. Él se apalancó para subir a su lado.

-Hacia la torre –entonces el palanquín se levantó del piso, y estaban dejando la ciudad.

* * *

Katara había querido que la capital fuera fea. Cada vez que la imaginaba, se hacia la idea de casas de hierro, como barcos de la Nación del Fuego varados en tierra, todos púas y vetas y quizás las cabezas de los enemigos en la punta de las lanzas. Ahora, al viajar a través de sus calles dormidas, deseó que hubiera sol. Mostraría la piedra lechosa y los elaborados jardines perfumados, y derramaría luz sobre los numerosos estanques que vio una vez que la ruta subió un poquito en el camino hacia el cráter. La capital era una joya asentada dentro de un volcán muerto, lejos del humo del carbón y el hedor del pescado de los barrios industriales cerca del puerto. Pero también era calma: Katara se encontró extrañando el ruido constante del Distrito de la Ostra. Extrañaba el ajetreo y bullicio. Y su habitación, que tenía ventanas. Y la comida, que sabía mejor y llegaba a ella por un antiguo príncipe.

El palanquín subió ante las puertas de la torre de la prisión, y mientras descendía, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Katara y las mariposas nuevamente hicieron residencia en su panza. Zuko le ofreció el brazo, y ella estuvo agradecida de la oportunidad de encorvarse y apoyarse en él. Lentamente, pasaron las puertas arrastrando los pies. Bajo su mano, el brazo de Zuko había empezado a sudar. Lo apretó, y él aceleró el paso.

A la puerta, los guardias saludaron. Zuko y Katara hicieron lo mismo.

-Están en el lugar de siempre –dijo su escolta, y empezó a guiarlos dentro de la prisión.

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo allí, Katara solo había visto una pequeña parte del interior de la prisión – su jaula, y la sala de interrogatorio de los Dai Li. Por dentro, era enorme: escaleras que se retorcían sobre sí misma como serpientes, pasadizos laberínticos que parecían diseñados para evitar cualquier posible escape. Su escolta los llevó a través de una puerta, descendiendo hacia un horno, o lo que fuera ese sistema que generaba el aire caliente que llenaba el cuarto donde la vieja jaula de Katara había colgado. Ahí abajo los gritos de la prisión menguaban, y entonces Katara juró que podía oír su propio corazón latiendo cuando su escolta se detuvo delante de una gruesa puerta de hierros.

-Estos no tienen esperando a nadie –dijo. Tosió-. Esperaré, eh, aquí afuera si es lo mismo.

-Gracias –asintió Zuko, e hizo pasar a Katara. Cerró con un ruido metálico detrás de ellos, y entonces estuvieron solos.

En un cuarto lleno de cadáveres.

El olor fue lo primero que golpeó a Katara. No era el olor de los muertos – Katara conocía ese olor de los animales que se varaban en el hielo o cuando sus viajes los acercaban a los cuerpos putrefactos. Era un olor a quemado, una especie de olor establecido, grasoso, como el de una cocina sin limpiar. Los hornos vacíos, las puertas de hierro se balanceaban abiertas, le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaban en el crematorio de la prisión.

Katara se arrastró detrás de Zuko. Algo en las figuras quietas y amortajadas en el piso le hacían necesitar la cercanía de un ser vivo. Sus dedos rozaron su hombro y él se sobresaltó.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Solo tengo un poco de escalofríos!

Sus manos encontraron las de ellas y las agarraron con fuerza.

-Están muertos. No pueden lastimarnos.

-Aunque pueden atormentarnos. No somos sabios del fuego de verdad. No tenemos la autoridad para... hacer lo que se supone que tenemos que estar haciendo.

-Creo que se supone que los bendigamos –aventuró Zuko.

-Sí, bueno, no podemos –insistió Katara-. No somos los sujetos legítimos. Sus espíritus se enojarán. Esto está mal.

-Puede que seamos lo único que tienen –rebatió Zuko-. Deberíamos hacer algo antes de que los guardias se den cuenta quien somos en realidad –se apartó, y rápidamente envió una ráfaga de fuego dentro de los hornos. Se giró hacia ella, lamiéndose los labios-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a levantarlos –aseguró.

Su estómago dio un vuelco.

-Me debes una grande –aseveró-. Cuando esto termine, tendrás que hacer algo realmente pero realmente lindo por mí.

-Le daré la Flota del Sur a tu tribu –respondió.

Katara parpadeó.

-¿En serio? Porque en realidad estaba esperando un día en el spa.

Él casi sonrió.

-Sabes, cuando esto termine, de veras tendrás que empezar a pensar en cosas más grandes –se movió hacia el cuerpo más cercano a la puerta, y se arrodilló-. Eh, di algo.

Katara también se arrodilló.

-Eh…quien sea que eres, espero que estés más feliz ahora, y que tu próxima vida termine en un lugar mejor que éste. Y por favor perdónanos por no ser sabios, pero es realmente por una buena causa –hizo una mueca-. ¿Eso esta bien?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza. Se veía un poquito verde.

-Está perfecto –cerró los ojos y murmuró algo, luego cabeceó hacia el cuerpo-. Movámoslo.

Katara intentó decirse que sería como cargar un gran fardo de ropa, o una persona durmiendo, pero eso no detuvo el temblor que la recorrió desde su columna en el momento en que tocó el cuerpo muerto. Lo llevaron hasta el horno, luego incómodamente lo cargaron dentro.

-No podemos arrojarlo como si fuera basura –observó Katara.

-No es basura –asintió Zuko-. Nos está ayudando. Sin él, no hubiéramos podido entrar en la prisión.

Empezó a meter el cuerpo dentro del horno. Agarró una palanca debajo de la puerta del horno, y el cuerpo cayó a las llamas. Suspiraron al unísono. En nudo en la garganta de Katara pareció ceñirse más. Le ardían los ojos. La mano de Zuko se apoyó incómodamente sobre su hombro.

-Está bien –dijo.

-Sé que probablemente era un tipo malo –explicó Katara-. sé que probablemente hizo algo malo, pero…

Su mano cayó hasta su espalda y dibujó un círculo flojo allí.

-Al menos es mejor que el pelotón de disparo –contrarrestó. Tragó-. Puedo hacerlo solo, si quieres.

Por un momento, lo considero de veras. Luego se imaginó sentada dándole la espalda a Zuko mientras él hacía todo el trabajo duro, y sacudió la cabeza-. No. Está bien. Estaré bien.

Después de eso, fue más fácil. Zuko siguió murmurando algo sobre los cuerpos, y Katara simplemente cerraba los ojos y expresaban sus esperanzas para el espíritu del prisionero. Después se dio cuenta que Zuko despegaba con cuidado la mortaja de cada rostro. Era nada más que un poquito cerca del ojo, pero suspiraba y parecía caminar más rápido después.

-¿Te estás… fijando? –Tragó saliva con ruido-. ¿si es alguien que conozcamos?

-¿Qué? Oh. No. ¿Por qué haría eso? Nuestros a… todos los que conocemos están afuera. Y los Luchadores por la Libertad… -parpadeó-. Son fuertes. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Katara tiró de la palanca.

-Está bien si dices "nuestros amigos". Toph es mi amiga y la tuya, también. Y lo mismo con Aang. Así que puedes decir "nuestros".

Zuko pareció de una más alto y joven, como esos árboles cuya vieja corteza muerta se ha partido durante otro año de crecimiento.

-Gracias –se dirigió hacia otro cuerpo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Jet? –preguntó Katara, ayudando a levantarlo.

-Robamos comida juntos mientras cruzábamos el Paso de la Serpiente –arqueó su ceja sana-. ¿Y tú?

-Quería que lo ayudara a inundar una colonia de la Nación del Fuego –le contó-. Me negué. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando no parecía un poquito distraído, Zuko mantenía un constante ceño y ahora se había profundizado hasta una verdadera desaprobación. Para su disgusto, se encontró desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sokka le avisó a los aldeanos. Tuvieron apenas el tiempo suficiente para evacuar. Pero yo ayudé a Jet a destruir a ese lugar, porque fui muy estúpida como para ver lo que estaba haciendo –Katara miró sus zapatos de sabio demasiado grandes-. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue decir un puñado de cosas lindas y yo simplemente le _creí_ y _confié_ en él y todo el tiempo lo único que quería era_ usar_me.

-Pero intentó compensarse –recordó Zuko.

-Constantemente decía lo mucho que podía hacer con mi agua control. Como si realmente pensara que era especial. Como si _yo_ fuera especial. Y eso no era todo; yo ni siquiera le gustaba…

-Le gustabas –Zuko se limpió las manos sobre las rodillas y se alejó.

-No sabes eso por seguro –porfió Katara-. No estabas ahí.

-Conocí a Jet –replicó Zuko, como si eso explicara algo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Habló de mí, o algo?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes…?

-¡Solo lo sé! ¡Es una de esas cosas!

-¿Una de _qué _cosas?

-¡Cosas! ¡No lo sé! Ayúdame con este último.

Katara se cruzó de brazos.

-Te ayudaré cuando te expliques.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Por un momento, se vio dolorido y como que lo estaban explotando, muy parecido a su Tío, y su bigote nuevo de lana solo realzaba el efecto-. Le _gustabas_. Le _gustas _a un montón de gente. Le _gustas _a Aang. Le _gustas_ a uno de nuestros guardias. Les _gustabas _a esos dos idiotas de la casa de té. A Haru…

-A Haru no…

-Sí. Le gustas.

-¡Estás viendo cosas!

-¡Lo vi mirándote embobado!

-¡Haru no _mira como bobo_!

-¡Te mira como un pueblerino en su primer día de mercado!

-¿_Pueblerino_? –estaba viéndoselas difícil para reprimir una carcajada-. ¿Acabas de usar la palabra pueblerino en una oración?

-Oh, cállate y ayúdame a mover éste. Es enorme.

Suspirando, Katara se agachó y ayudó a Zuko a levantar al exprisionero. Tenía razón; el cuerpo era enorme. Le empezaron a temblar los codos.

-Eh, es un poquito pesado.

-Fuera de broma.

Los brazos de Katara cedieron y el cuerpo cayó. Algo salió rodando fuera del cuerpo; parecía otro modelo diminuto del erizo. Katara lo levantó y lo examinó. A diferencia del juguete de Ozai, este estaba hecho de hierro y no de oro. Aunque las púas se retraían cuando lo presionó.

-¿Por qué un prisionero tendría uno de los juguetitos de tu papá? –preguntó

-No tengo idea –respondió Zuko. Sonó un golpe y se pusieron de pie-. Ya casi terminamos –clamó Zuko.

-Hay más por hacer –replicó el guardia al otro lado de la puerta-. El turno diurno está a punto de salir; hora del funeral.

La sangre de Katara se volvió helada. ¿El turno diurno estaba por comenzar? ¿Cuánto les había tomado el viaje? ¿Hacia cuando tiempo los habían dejado? Zuko ya se estaba moviendo. Se agachó, se lanzó el cadáver por encima de un hombro, se levantó con fuerzo, y lo arrojó precipitadamente al horno. Saltó para ponerle una cuña al cuerpo dentro, luego cerró la puerta de un portazo. Levantó el pequeño erizo hacia Katara.

-Guarda esto.

-¿Dónde?

Él se limitó a mirarla parpadeando. Con la cara ardiendo, Katara lo dejó caer dentro del sostén. Luego, Zuko abrió la puerta, y la hizo pasar delante de él.

-Estamos listos –anunció Katara, en su mejor imitación del Maestro Pakku-. Por favor llévanos.

El guardia asintió, y los condujo a otro piso. Detrás de dos grandes puertas de hierro había una habitación circular con un hoyo amplio y plano para la fogata que no tenía llamas y se asentaba debajo de una inmensa chimenea colgante. Alrededor del mismo se ubicaban mujeres y niños y unas cuantas personas que podían bien ser hermanos o incluso esposos. Usaban ordinarias ropas de trabajo con brazaletes blancos nuevos sobre cada bíceps. Y encima del hoyo había más cuerpos.

-Si pudieran simplemente celebrar el servicio de siempre –indicó el guardia.

¿_Celebrar el servicio de siempre_? Katara no tenía ni idea de cómo era un funeral de la Nación del Fuego. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Zuko. Él se lamió los labios y se movió lentamente hasta el hoyo. Katara permaneció detrás de él. Zuko hizo el saludo tradicional, y Katara lo imitó rápidamente. La asamblea devolvió el saludo.

Él abrió la boca.

-Mi… mi compañero está demasiado enfermo para dar el servicio –excusó-. Tendrán que escucharme, pero estoy un poquito oxidado. Requiero de más entrenamiento.

Ni un asomo de risa. Zuko se enderezó, después extendió los brazos.

-La leyenda dice que los dragones nos otorgaron el fuego para calentarnos y sustentarnos –exclamó-. Ahora devolvemos a nuestros amados amigos y familia a su abrazo. Que los espíritus se levanten como chispas para unirse a los Grandes Dragones de los Cuatros Cielos –y, respirando hondo, arremetió hacia delante prendiendo fuego al hoyo. La multitud reunida se estremeció un poquito. Los niños volvieron la cabeza. Zuko elevó las llamas más alto y pronto todos los cuerpos se habían prendido. Katara retrocedió. Como uno, las familias se levantaron y empezaron a dispersarse con pesadez. Aunque una mujer muy delgada quedó atrás, llevaba un bebé. Tímidamente, se adelantó hacia Zuko, luego se inclinó gravemente.

-Disculpe, ¿pero podría considerar bendecir a mi hijo?

Zuko se tensó, luego colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del infante. Su pulgar manchado de hollín dejó una marca en la piel. Katara se descubrió estirando la cabeza para mirar por encima de él.

-_Una chispa en la mente, una brasa en el corazón, fuego en el vientre, y el destino en tus manos _–recitó Zuko, tocando cada lugar por vez.

-Una cosa más –intervino Katara. su mano salió disparada e hizo la forma de una luna creciente con el hollín que había dejado Zuko en la frente del niño-. La Marca de los Valientes –aseveró.

-… Nunca había escuchado esa.

-Es extranjera –pretextó Katara, esperando que su voz sonara anciana y no demasiada orgullosa-. Pero cada poquito ayuda.

La mujer pasó su peso de un lado al otro.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que dar a cambio.

-Dinos sobre la prisión –pidió Zuko-. ¿Seguro que has estado viniendo aquí por algún tiempo?

-¿La prisión?

-Queremos saber si los guardias siguen los viejos métodos o no –mintió Katara, esperando que su mentira sonara apropiadamente vieja y malhumorada.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

-La prisión está mejorando –contó-. Antes… bueno, mi esposo dijo que parecía menos abarrotada. Estaban trasladando a los extranjeros y a los que no eran maestros a otra prisión.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió Katara.

La mujer se encogió de hombros. Re-acomodó al chico en su brazo.

-No estoy segura. Mi esposo puede hacer fuego control. Pero dijo que estaban llevando a todos los que podían llevarse –pareció rebuscar en su memoria-. Era una especie de nuevo proyecto en la capital. Probablemente querían maestros tierras para hacer todas las excavaciones.

-Eso suena… altamente poco ortodoxo –observó Zuko-. Gracias –y entonces estaba apremiando a Katara fuera de la habitación, a pesar de sus incoherentes toses de protestas, y le dijo al guardia-: Hemos terminado aquí –y cuando finalmente llegaron al palanquín, lo único que dijo fue-: Paso ligero.

-Ni siquiera buscamos al Mecánico –susurró Katara en su oído.

-No está aquí –respondió Zuko.

-¿Bueno, y dónde está?

Zuko miró fijamente el cielo suavemente pálido.

-No lo sé.

Su llegada a las Catacumbas fue una oleada de excusas y murmullos y la búsqueda de un cuarto para cambiarse. Una vez con sus ropas negras, fue una carrera por sus vidas a través de túneles hacia la escalera. Cada vez que Katara flaqueaba, Zuko volvía atrás y le agarraba de la mano tirándola un poquito más. Su corazón sentía como si iba salírsele de la garganta, en alguna forma. Luego la empujaba por las escaleras, y le hacía promesas de dejarla bañarse y dormir si simplemente se apuraba. Ella se arrastró por la escalera y dentro del cuarto de él y él empezó a abrir las canillas antes de que pudiera pedírselo. Luego él se sacaba la ropa y se lavaba, arrojándose agua sobre el cabello mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Tenemos que lavar el sudor –explicó-. Lo olerán. Sabrán que estuvimos corriendo.

Arqueando una ceja, Katara le quitó el sudor con agua control.

-¿Y ahora?

-Eres un genio –de inmediato levantó sus manos-. No que esté diciéndolo solo para que me ayudes a voltear parte de la Nación del Fuego. Lo que ya estás haciendo. Pero no por nada que haya dicho. ¿De acuerdo?

-... ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te engañé –comenzó Zuko-. Como hizo Jet. Con la inundación.

Katara estaba demasiado cansada como para reír.

-No. No me engañaste –bufó-. Y es una suerte para ti, de otra forma te hubiera congelado a un árbol, como lo hice con él.

-¿Lo congelaste a un árbol?

-Aprendí del mejor.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Esa era mi mejor cuerda, sabes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Au, pobre Zuko perdió su mejor soga…

-Los otros querían usar cordel de navegación contigo. Pero yo fui más civilizado.

-¿_Cordel de navegación_?

-Es para atar cajones –explicó Zuko-. Es muy áspera. La hubieras odiado.

-Oh, y la cuerda "buena" lo hizo todo mejor.

-Hace un nudo bastante liso –reconoció Zuko-. De hecho, le voy a conseguir a tu papá un poco. Podría usarla.

-¡Mi papá no me ata!

-Me refería a para pescar.

-Oh –parpadeó-. Creo que deberíamos estar en la cama, ahora.

-Estamos cansados –asintió Zuko-. Y el desayuno será en unos minutos.

Como si el Universo lo hubiera escuchado, un golpe sonó en la puerta de Zuko.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo. Saltó hacia la otra habitación y debajo de sus mantas. Katara escuchó un bostezo exagerado que rápidamente se convirtió en una única palabra-: Azula.

-Buenos días, Zuko. ¿Disfrutas tu confinamiento?

-No. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Pero, Zuko no sabes contar? Hoy es el gran día. Pronto verás a tu preciado Tío Gordinflón de nuevo. Y a esa querida maestra tierra, la ciega, como es su nombre…

-Hoy no es el día –interrumpió Zuko-. Hace dos días, dijiste que teníamos tres días. Todavía hay un día más.

-¿Oh, eso es lo que te dije? Supongo que olvidé mencionar cuando envié el mensaje. Lo mandé hace tres días. Sabes, mientras estabas ocupado esperando tan impacientemente por Katara y Ty Lee terminaba su pequeña conversación –Azula se detuvo-. Escuché que impresionaste bastante a Li y a Lo, Zuko. Toda esa bravuconería, no puede ser buena para ti. Ty Lee dice que te saldrán canas.

-Vete.

Azula suspiró.

-Oh, Zuko. Es que tú nunca aprendes, ¿o sí? Tal vez la maestra agua me dará una mejor bienvenida.

-Déjala en paz.

-¿O qué? –se rió-. La única razón por la que Padre los mantiene vivos es porque le dije que tenía un uso para ustedes. No me hagas cambiar de idea haciendo algo estúpido.

-No me importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes me haga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que comenzaríamos _contigo_, Zuko? –Su voz se dirigió a la puerta-. Lastimarte a ti es simplemente el postre.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y se cerró con un ruido metálico. Katara salió tambaleando desde detrás de la puerta del baño y Zuko estaba abriendo el panel apremiándola:

-Apúrate. Quédate bajo las mantas. No dejes que vea esa ropa.

Pero Katara ya se las estaba sacando y dejándolas botadas en el piso de la habitación de él, quitándoselas de una patada al tiempo que se movía sobre la reja de acero y entraba en su propia habitación. Era más fácil que pensarla. Era más fácil que escuchar las palabras de Azula en su cabeza. era más fácil que darse cuenta que pronto estaría delante de su hermano y su padre y de Teo y el General Iroh y Aang con _nada_, ni una pizca de idea de donde estaban el Mecánico o a que se parecía su nueva o siquiera que había pasado con Longshot y Smellerbee. Habían fallado.

-No dejaré que te lastime –susurró Zuko, y cerró el panel. Entonces Katara quedó sola, y apenas se las había arreglado para deslizarse bajo las mantas cuando Azula abrió la puerta.

-A levantarse y espabilarse, _Dulzura_ –exclamó la princesa-. Es hora de que te ganes tu sustento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Katara.

-Vas a regresar a donde perteneces –contestó Azula-. Al Distrito de la Ostra.

* * *

**¡Me disculpo por lo mucho que tomo esto! Tuve serios problemas en cómo meterlos en la prisión, y realmente me bloqueó por largo tiempo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_N/T: Yo también, perdón sí, Pero ya estoy de vuelta, xP Y espero no demorarme con el próximo, estuvo genial, ¿no? ¿Solamente a mí o a alguien más le pareció que parecía que acordaban una cita cuando hablaban de entrar en la prisión, o que acababan de volver de una? (L) Ah, bueh, amé el cáp. xD_

_Gracias: _kuchiki mabel, :), Mizuhi-Chan, Rashel Shiru, youweon, Lolipop91, Aislinn _(jaja, me alegro mucho de haberte salvado el domingo!, espero qe ahora alegre tu sabado, :P, disculpa la demora, ¿si? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!)_, mire-can _(no fue mucho desastre, no?, jaja, en serio, ;) gracias por leer!) _Murtilla, Sakura94 _y_ neverdie.

_Dedicado a: todos los que dejaron review en esta historia. Llegamos a los 102 reviews! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡_gracias! Thank you! merci! ευχαριστώ! terima kasih! ευχαριστώ! grazie! bedankt! ありがとう！ dzięki! takk! obrigado! спасибо! 谢谢！ tack! شكرا! Danke! arigato gosaimasu! (muchas gracias)

_(Gracias _**Rashel Shiru**_ por tomarte el trabajo de buscar en el traductor ;-) ¡!)_

_(Gracias _**Lolipop91**_, ;) Qe genial!)_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: He estado muy mal últimamente al no responder sus reviews y MP's. Me disculpo. La vida real se metió en el camino, y solo quería que supieran que leo sus reviews, comentarios, mensajes privados, y que noto sus dibujos. Y los aprecio enormemente – el que sigan llegando, me hacen acordar el por qué de que trabaje tan duro en esto, y me animan a hacer más. (¡Lo cual es parte de que este capítulo llegue tan rápido!)**

**Agradecimientos: A todo aquel que leyó y dejó review en el capítulo anterior, después de tan larga espera. ¡Gracias por mantener la fe!**

* * *

El mineral más puro se produce a partir de la caldera más caliente. El rayo más brillante se obtiene a partir de la tormenta más oscura – **Charles Caleb Colton**

* * *

Katara apenas había tenido el tiempo suficiente para vestirse antes de que los Dai Li entraran en la habitación y la engrillaran. La arrastraron hasta el pasillo. Un instante después, Zuko salió, retorciéndose y gruñendo, de su propio cuarto. Al verla, se zafó del agarre de los agentes y deslizó sus manos bajo sus pies de forma que estuvieran ahora frente a él. Pasó agachado bajo las manos de los agentes y salió disparado hacia Katara. Levantando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella, usó sus grillos como palanca para acercarla.

Después la besó.

Empezó en la línea de nacimiento del cabello y descendió por sus sienes hasta sus mejillas y luego pasó por su nariz – por todos lados, menos por sus labios, y una voz muy lejana le dijo que era decente de su parte dejarle esa pequeña dignidad, de dejarle que eso sea solamente de ella para dar.

-He estado tan preocupado –dijo, un poco demasiado fuerte para que Azula y los demás pudieran oí he extrañado tanto.

-Y… yo también –respondió Katara, pero era difícil para su boca formar las palabras-. Mucho –ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos en la espalda y él recostado contra ella, pero entonces las manos de él encontraron las de ella y sus dedos se enlazaron alrededor del acero, y él acercaba su rubor contra él de forma que ella sentía su respiración no solo en su cuello sino también atravesándole el pecho.

Dejó que sus frentes chocaran.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella tragó.

-Sí, perfectamente… -parpadeó-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mucho mejor, ahora –respondió Zuko.

-Oh, guárdenselo –cortó Azula-. Llévenselos arriba.

Entonces, todo el cuerpo de Zuko se agitó hacia atrás cuando los Dai Li le jalaron los brazos hacia arriba y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Sus botas chirriaron sobre el piso.

-¡Ey! ¡Estaba besando a mi novia!

-Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer eso después, Zu-Zu –aseveró Azula-. Trata de tener tu mente en el plan, por ahora. Es la única razón por la que están vivos.

Ty Lee esperaba por ellos en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Azula. Era tan grande como una casa pequeña en la aldea de Katara –la cama misma era como un cuarto pequeño dentro de la misma. Ty Lee había atorado su cabeza a través de las piernas de alguna forma, y habló desde entre ellas.

-¡Oh, hola, Azula! –Desdobló su cuerpo y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Hola, Zuko. Hola, Katara –parpadeó-. Recibí tu mensaje, pero Azula dijo que podía ser que tú fueras una mala influencia.

-Está bien –repuso Katara.

-¿Dónde está Mai? –inquirió Azula-. Le dije que esté aquí.

-Relájate –dijo Mai, saliendo de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de peinado-. Acabo de ir a vomitar.

-Ver a estos dos es suficiente para que cualquiera devuelva la comida, Mai, pero trata de mantener tu estómago en su lugar –replicó Azula. Se giró hacia Katara y Zuko-. Siéntense.

Con las cadenas marcando un sendero tras ellos, se acomodaron en un sofá muy duro y vertical. Zuko de inmediato rodeó a Katara con sus manos unidas y la abrazó.

-¿Qué quieres?

Mai bufó y desvió la mirada. Los ojos de Azula la siguieron antes de fijarse de nuevo sobre Zuko y Katara.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, Zuko. Hoy, finalmente probarán ser útiles –entornó los ojos-. Así que quiero que regresen a ese hueco despreciable que llaman casa de té, y averigüen todo cuanto puedan sobre el Avatar y sus planes.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Katara-. ¿No quieres decir que vamos a tenderle una trampa? ¿No es eso realmente?

A su lado, Zuko se tensó. Una especie de regocijo sorprendido entró en los ojos de Azula.

-Oh, has aprendido tanto de mí en tan poco tiempo –observó-. Por supuesto que es una trampa. Y tú vas a ayudarme a que entre en acción.

-Nunca –replicó Katara.

-¿No? –inquirió Azula. Una bola de fuego azul cobró vida en su palma-. ¿Ni siquiera cuando eso signifique salvarle la vida a Zuko? –La llama creció más-. No tengo problema en librar a este palacio de él de una vez y por todas, sabes. Padre me agradecerá por quitarle esta mota de lodo en particular de sus zapatos –Azula alzó su mano encendida-. Desobedéceme ahora, y él está acabado –Azula hizo malabares con el fuego entre sus manos-. ¿Entonces qué, Katara? Elige. El Avatar. O Zuko.

La llama ardía tan brillantemente que Katara casi podía ver su centro blanco. Se retorcía y doblaba y fluía en las manos de Azula. _¿Esa es la clase de fuego que marcó a Zuko? ¿Va a pasar eso de nuevo? _La princesa levantó una mano para asestar el golpe y Katara exclamó:

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!

Las llamas se evaporaron.

-¿No es lindo, Zuzu? –indagó Azula-. Te ama, después de todo.

Zuko soltó el aliento.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Sonó un golpe en la puerta, y pronto alguien entró con té y bandejas humeantes en un carrita.

-Oh, eso es fácil –respondió Azula-. Sirven té, justo como dijeron en su carta. Retienes al Gordinflón y a quién sea que decida visitarlos el tiempo suficiente –esperó a que el guardia saludara antes de volver se de nuevo hacia ellos-. Y si fallan en cualquiera de esas dos tareas, mueren.

* * *

En el camino hacia el palanquín, Katara casi se descompuso cerca de tres veces. Cada vez que imaginaba la cara de Aang – Aang encadenado, Aang siendo quemado, Aang en un funeral amortajado siendo acomodado dentro de un horno – y pensaba en su misión, se le revolvía el estómago. _Él puede burlar a Azula. Lo ha hecho antes y puede hacerlo de nuevo. Sabe que es una trampa – le dijimos a Piandao que tenía que ser. _De alguna forma, repetirse esos pensamientos no ayudaba. Para cuando entraron en el palanquín estaba realmente contenta del brazo de Zuko rodeándola y el regular latido de su corazón debajo de su oído cuando la acercó. Fingir su relación tenía sus ventajas – en ese momento necesitaba ser abrazada y no le importaba mucho _quién_ lo hiciera, mientras la persona en cuestión no estuviera intentando matarla, encarcelarla, o manipularla. Triste, la forma en que habían cambiado sus estandares. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó donde estaba su hermano.

-Llegamos –anunció Zuko en su cabello, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Me dormí? –inquirió Katara.

-Sí –respondió Zuko quedamente-. Solo por un ratito.

-Sabes lo que dicen sobre la culpa –intervinó Mai, desde afuera de las gruesas cortinas rojas del palanquin.

Katara parpadeó y se enderezó en el asiento.

-No, no lo sé –contestó fuertemente-. Pero apuesto que tú sí.

-Deja de cebar al cebo, Mai –interrumpió Azula-. Ustedes dos. Extiendan las manos.

Frunciéndose el ceño el uno al otro, Katara y Zuko lo hicieron. Azula sacó una llave de la manga y abrió sus grillos.

-Ahora váyanse –ordenó.

-¿Nos estás… dejando ir?

-Por supuesto que no –convino Azula-. Toda esta zona esta atestada de Dai Li y arqueros Yu Yan –se inclinó hacia delante-. Si el Avatar no viene tranquilamente, la Nación del Fuego está preparada para tomarlo por la fuerza. De una forma u otra, será nuestro. Y pueden ahorrarle un montón de dolor si cooperan. ¿Me entienden?

-Sí –asintió Katara, agachando la mirada.

-Bien. Ahora vayánse.

Zuko abrió la cortina, y Katara salió. Él salió tras ellos. Estaban en un callejón detrás del Perico Gorrión Azul. Detrás de ellos, el palanquín se fue rápidamente.

-Estamos justo dónde comenzamos –comentó Katara.

-Lo sé –Zuko miró hacia arriba y debajo del callejón, luego a los techos. Katara siguió su mirada. Ese largo trecho de camino vacío se veía horriblemente tentador.

-No podemos –determinó.

-Sé eso, también –suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera-. Vamos. Prepararé algo de té.

Rari los saludó en la cocina.

-Hola, ustedes dos –exclamó con una voz chirriante-. Les ofrecería algo de té, pero… -levantó los dedos. Vendas y dimininutas tablillas de bambú los mantenían derechos. Claramente, alguien se los había roto todos. Se le aguaron los ojos a Katara.

-Esta bien –repuso Zuko-. Yo haré un poco.

Se ocupó con el té. Katara se movió para ayudarlo. Encendió el fuego y ella empezó a medir algo para calmar sus nervios. El silencio dominaba la cocina. Sentía los ojos de Rari en su espalda como dos carboncitos.

-No les dije nada –continuó el viejo maestro de té, finalmente.

Zuko se detuvo. Se giró y ella lo siguió.

-Gracias.

Rari sonrió lánguidamente.

-No fue nada –porfió-. Tu hermana sus agentes son muy intimidantes –se examinó los dedos destrozados-. Pero si los hubiera traicionada, no habrá distancia ni ruego capaz de salvarme de la cólera de su Tío.

Katara entrelazó las manos.

-Estoy seguro que él hubiera entendido…

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Rari.

-No conoce al General como yo, joven señorita –miró más allá hacia el salón de té-. Uno no juega con el Dragón del Oeste.

-Eras parte de su fuerza de invasión, ¿no? –preguntó Zuko-. Es así cómo te conoció. No es solo por el Loto Blanco.

Rari cabeceó en dirección a la tetera.

-Está hirviendo.

La mirada de Zuko permaneció fija en el otro hombre, así que Katara se volvió y empezó a levantar el agua. No fue hasta que escuchó el crujido de unos pasos que se desvanecían en las escaleras que se dio cuenta que el anciano se había ido. Suspiró y miró fijamente su té.

-Supongo que fueron realmente duros con él –parpadeo-. Como lo fueron contigo, digo. Te lastimaron muy mal.

Zuko bufó.

-Lo peor que hicieron fue sacarme mi daga –tomó su taza-. Tú arreglaste el resto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabias que Azula me iba a pedir que te curara?

Sopló su té y meneó la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Así que simplemente esperaste que todo saliera bien?

-… No –bebió el té-. Solo pensé que podía distraer a Azula por un rato. Dijeron que no te lastimarían.

-Zuko…

-Está bien. Lo haría de nuevo –se bajó el resto del té e hizo una mueca-. Vamos arriba. quiero dormir un poco antes de que ese silbato suene.

Katara asintió.

-De acuerdo –reticentemente, lo siguió por las escaleras y dentro de su viejo apartamento. Rari lo había dejado abierto. Zuko le echó un vistazo a la habitación, suspiró, y empezó a tirar el futón y las mantas al piso.

-Puedes agarrar el otro cuarto, sabes –sugirió Katara-. es más lindo.

-Éste está bien.

Katara hizo un mohín. Caminó hacia la ventana.

-Me preguntó como les está yendo a la hija del dueño del sauna y a su nuevo esposo –se inclinó por la ventana un poquito-. ¿Te acuerdas? Vimos el desfile…

-Me acuerdo.

Katara se volvió.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Zuko detuvo su tarea.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-¿Así _cómo_?

-Todo… chato –puso una cara inexpresiva-. No estás diciendo nada.

-Bueno, lamento no ser lo suficientemente conversador para ti.

-¡Ves, lo estás haciendo de nuevo! ¡Actúas cómo que hice algo malo, y no sé que es! ¡Así que dímelo de una vez para que pueda disculparme ya!

Zuko se enderezó. Cerró los ojos.

-No eres tú.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Zuko arrojó las manos en el aire.

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿quizás el hecho de que en unas cuantas horas, Azula va a atrapar a Aang y a arrojarlo en una jaula, y será _mi _culpa? ¿O quizás el hecho de que no sabemos _nada _sobre esta arma, porque estaba muy ocupado asegurandome que Li y Lo no te estuvieran por matar como para irme y empezar a buscar pistas más temprano?

Katara retrocedió un paso.

-Así que piensas que es mi culpa –resumió-. Yo fui la que se enfermó. Yo retuve las cosas. Es mi culpa. Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no?

El pánico se deslizó dando saltitos sobre sus facciones.

-No. Eso no es lo que quise decir.

-¿Entonces qué _quisiste _decir?

-Quise decir que es _mi _culpa –insistió Zuko, bajando la mirada-. Debí haber empezado a buscar antes. Pero no lo hice. Pensé que te estaban envenenando. Tú simplemente... no despertabas, y pensé que si no te estaba vigilando _cada minuto, _ellas podrían… -sus puños se cerraron, luego se abrieron-. Dejé la misión de lado. Dejé de lado a tu gente. Dejé de lado a _nuestra_ gente. Y es porque…

-Zuko.

Levantó el rostro.

-¿Sí?

Ella se adelantó.

-Está bien –intentó sonreír-. No es como si yo hubiera hecho algo diferente. Digo, si hubieras sido tú el que se enfermase, y yo creyera que estaban intentando envenenarte, no te hubiera dejado.

Él parpadeó.

-¿No?

-¡No! Digo, sé que dije cosas cuerles, pero no te hubiera _abandonado_ sin más con esas horripilantes ancianas –levantó un dedo-. ¡Y tenías razón! Porque cuando te _dejé_ con esas horripilantes ancianas, _sí _te envenenaron. O te drogaron. O algo. De cualquier forma, tenías razón de desconfiar.

Él casi sonrió.

-Supongo que sí…

Ella ladeó la cabeza y se abrazó los brazos.

-Estoy realmente asustada, también, sabes.

-¿Por Aang?

-Sí. Y de ver la cara de mi papá cuando le diga que no encontramos nada –se frotó los brazos-. va a estar realmente, _pero realmente_ decepcionado…

-Está bien –replicó Zuko-. Prefiero tener a tu padre decepcionado sobre mí que al mío –se lamió los labios-. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos si esto no funciona?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a, sí Azula atrapa a Aang. ¿Qué hacemos?

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Lo liberamos, por supuesto.

-Ah –el sonrió verdaderamente esta vez-. Cierto.

Katara fue hasta él y lo capiroteó en la frente.

-Honestamente, Chispitas, a veces me preguntó dónde está tu cabeza.

-Divaga un montón –confesó Zuko. La miró-. Toda esta zona está llena de maestros tierra de élite y arqueros especialmente entrenados, más Azula, Mai y Ty Lee. Sino podemos liberar a Aang, o Azula nos descubre traicionándola, estamos muertos.

Katara encontró algo dentro de si para hacer retroceder al miedo.

-¿Cuándo esas probabilidades te han detenido?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Nunca –cabeceó hacia la ventana-. ¿Segura que no quieres correr?

-¿Qué, perderme todo esto?

-Oh. Sí. La tortura. Las tareas. El té-control. ¿Como es posible que pudiera dejarlo atrás? –puso los ojos en blanco.

Katara sacudió polvo imaginario de los hombros de él.

-¿A dónde iríamos siquiera?

-A buscar a mi mamá.

-¿Crees que a tu mamá le gustán las maestras agua?

-Creo que puedo convencerla –suavemente la tomó de las muñecas-. Después de todo, si puedo vender tu papá a los maestros fuegos…

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Katara se volvió. Encontró a Sokka parado en la entrada usando su barba completa, blandiendo su espada. La sacudía como un dedo meneante en dirección a Zuko.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo con mi hermanita bebé!?

-Me debes cincuenta monedas de oro –exclamó Toph, apareciendo a su lado. Katara casi no la reconoció, al principio – la maestra tierra había re-arreglado su cabello en una larga y brillante cola de caballo sujetada con la corona reliquia que Zuko le había dado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Chispitas. Dulzura.

Y entonces todos se movieron. Zuko se movió primero, pensó Katara, pero sus propios pies fueron tan rápidos que no podía asegurarlo. Chocaron unos contra otros –ella contra su hermano, Toph contra Zuko—y hubo una oleada de palabras:

-¡Sácate esa barba!

-¿Qué estás _usando_?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué, pensaste que me podías mantener lejos?

Katara se apartó de Sokka.

-En serio. Quítate esa barba.

-_En serio, ¿_qué estás usando?

-Es mi uniforme –retrucó Katara-. para mi trabajo.

Sokka se volvió hacia Zuko.

-Tú la dejaste usar-oh.

Zuko estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, abrazando a Toph. La maestra tierra se había sonrosado significativamente, pero lo dejó seguir agarrándola hasta que lentamente la soltó y cuidadosamente le acomodó la corona.

-Me gusta tu cabello –dijo.

-El Viejo dijo que se veía bien –respondió Toph.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Zuko-. ¿Dónde está mi Tío?

Sokka hizo una mueca.

-Está, eh, con Aang.

Las facciones de Zuko se oscurecieron.

-Entrenándolo.

-No… más como… reteniéndolo –Sokka se frotó la nuca-. Verás, Aang de veras quería venir hoy, pero tu tío, y bueno, todos los demás, pensamos que quizás no era tan buena idea.

-No lo era –asintió Zuko-. Azula cree que lo va a atrapar y a quien sea que venga con él –frunció el ceño y se empujó sobre sus pies-. ¿Cómo entraron sin que los Dai Li o los Yu Yan los vieran?

-Sí, sobre eso… -Toph metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Puede que haya un hoyo en la cocina que no había antes.

Zuko tiró de su cola de caballo.

-Justo como un topo-tejón.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –interrumpió Sokka-. ¿Qué han descubierto? ¿Tienen los planos? ¿Saben dónde está el Mecánico?

Katara y Zuko se miraron el uno al otro.

-No –contestaron al unísono.

-No lo hemos encontrado aún –explayó Zuko-. Hemos buscado en casi todos lados. Lo único que hemos descubierto es que todos los que no son maestros están siendo llevados fuera de la torre de la prisión a otro lugar.

-Y es ahí dónde Longshot y Smellerbee probablemente estén –añadió Katara-. ¿Entendieron esa parte del mensaje?

-Sí –confirmó Sokka-. Supusimos que eran esos dos, pero no estabamos seguros sobre la otra parte. ¿Cómo terminaron en prisión?

-De la misma forma que nosotros –convino Zuko-. Jun los encontró.

-¿_Jun_? ¿_La caza recompensas_?

-¿Ustedes dos estuvieron en prisión? –inquirió Toph-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Difícil de decir –respondió Katara.

-Dos días –contestó Zuko. Cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él se encogió de hombros-. Todavía podía sentir el sol salir.

-¿Fue tan malo? –indagó Sokka.

-No fue exactamente una noche en la ópera –confesó Zuko-. Pero nos las arreglámos –miró al suelo-. Azula sabe que el Tío Iroh está con ustedes. Por eso le dirigimos la carta a él. Lo siento.

-Ey, está bien...

-Era tu hermana o la informacion. Tenía que elegir.

-Zuko, entiendo…

-La tenían en una jaula.

Sokka palideció. Miró a Katara, luego sin palabas la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Te pusieron en una jaula como a Hama?

Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

-Sí, pero está bien. Zuko me protegió –apretó a Sokka-. Y es algo bueno, también, porque nadie más podía emparcharlo después de que Azula decidiera que todo lo de Ba Sing Se le fuera encima.

-¿Te disparó el relámpago? –inquirió Toph.

-Está bien –replicó Zuko-. Katara me curó.

Katara se separó.

-Hemos estado ocupados.

Sokka bufó.

-Sí. Nos dimos cuenta –los miró a ambos-. ¿De veras no encontraron _nada_?

-Solo esto –indicó Katara, buscando dentro de su sostén y sacando el pequeño erizo de juguete-. Había uno en el escritorio de Ozai y otro dentro del bolsillo de un prisionero muerto.

-¿Estuvieron en la _oficina _del Señor del Fuego?

-¿_Tocaron un cadáver_?

-No preguntes –cortó Zuko-. Dile a mi Tío que hay algo extraño sucediendo con las cenizas en la bóveda, también…

-¿Fueron a la _bóveda_?

-Sí –afirmó Katara-. confía en nosotros, Sokka, no era tan especial. Bueno, aparte de las joyas. Y las sedas. Y las espadas con todos esos rubíes...

-¿Había _espadas _con _rubíes_?

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, y si te callas te daré uno cuando todo esto termine.

-Todo el mundo se lleva su regalo –explicó Katara.

-Ooh, ¿yo que me llevo? –averiguó Katara.

-Nada, si no le das este mensaje a mi Tío –repuso Zuko-. Dile que hay cenizas en pequeñas urnas. Él entenderá. No guardamos nuestras cenizas ahí.

-¿Sólo cenizas? –preguntó Sokka.

-Sólo cenizas –repitió Zuko-. Miramos.

Sokka y Toph se pusieron un poquito verdes.

-Oh, Chispitas, eso es simplemente _asqueroso… _-señaló Toph-. Digo, sé que yo soy asquerosa, pero escarbar en las cenizas de un tipo muerto…

-Por favor cállate –paró Zuko-. Dile a mi Tío que parecían corrientes, pero más oscuras que las normales. No sé, quizás fueron quemadas con una clase especial de fuego o algo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –insistió Sokka-. ¿Cenizas, un juguete raro y que todos los que no son maestros están siendo trasladados?

-Y la Flota del Sur –recordó Katara-. la Flota Sur está en camino al Polo Sur. tienes que decirle que evacuen –tragó-. No estoy segura de que encontremos el arma a tiempo para decirle a nuestra gente como defenderse.

Sokka cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

-Oh, no… -abiró los ojos-. ¿Están seguros que es todo lo que tienen?

-Eso es todo –convino Zuko.

Sokka pareció dolorido.

-¿No están, como, reteniendo algo?

-No –dijo Katara.

Toph succionó sus dientes.

-Eso es lo que temiamos.

-Sé que les fallamos –asintió Zuko-. Intentamos…

-No es eso –interrumpió Sokka pesadamente-. Sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que no encontrasen lo que buscaban. El General Iroh hizo dos planes – uno por si encontraban el arma, y otro por si no la encontraban. Es solo que me gusta mucho más el primero.

-¿Por qué? –indagó Zuko-. ¿Qué hay de malo con el segundo?

Sokka no respondió por un momento. En vez de eso, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Katara.

-Lo que sea que pasé ahora, quiero que sepas que te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Katara retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No podemos decirte –negó Toph-. No funcionara si saben

-¿_Qué? _–Zuko se movió hacia Sokka-. Puedo entender si no confias en mí, pero no decirle a tu hermana…

-No me gusta más que a ti, Zuko –repuso Sokka-. Pero tu Tío tiene razón. La única manera de que funciones es si ustedes… reaccionan naturalmente –extendió su mano-. Estoy agradecido. De verdad. Estaba realmente inseguro sobre esto al principio, no me gustaba, pero ahora pienso que es lo correcto.

-¿Qué es lo correcto? –preguntó Katara.

-Solo te estoy agradeciendo por cuidar de mi hermana –continuó Sokka.

Frunciendo el ceño, Zuko extendió la mano. Sokka tomó su antebrazo y lo apretó. Zuko devolvió el apretón.

-Te prometí que lo haría –replicó Zuko-. A ti y a tu papá. Solo estaba manteniendo mi palabra.

-¿Es así cómo lo llaman? –murmuró Toph.

-¿Así como llaman quienes qué? –inquirió Katara.

-Deberíamos ir yendo –sugirió Toph-. Tenemos, eh, unos detalles de último minuto que terminar –cruzó hasta Katara y la abrazó-. Felicitaciones.

-Sí –asintió Sokka, estirándose y palmeando incomódamente el hombro de Zuko-. Felicitaciones. Creo. Y, eh, buena suerte.

-¿Eh?

-Nos vemos pronto –agregó Toph-. Por cierto, lindo conjunto, Katara.

Katara alisó sus pantalones.

-¿Tú crees? Porque – la comprensión la golpeó-. Oh. Jaja. Muy graciosa, Toph.

-Es para lo que estoy aquí –reconvino Toph-. Vamos, Cabeza Hueca. Tenemos noticias que dar.

-No me lo recuerdes –soltó Sokka. Cabeceó en dirección a ellos-. Porténse bien, ustedes dos.

-Sí, no más sorpresitas, ¿entendido? –inquirió Toph.

-Eh… seguro…

Sokka hizo un ademán hacia sus ojos con sus dos dedos, luego los dirigió a Zuko.

-Tengo mis ojos sobre ti, amigo.

-Claro…

La puerta se azotó. Katara se giró hacia Zuko.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Creo que tal vez lo soñamos –Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariza-. Creo que necesito dormir. Ahora.

-Sí, bien pensado –reconoció Katara-. Estaré, eh, en mi habitación.

-Claro –Zuko se sentó en el futón y empezó a desatarse las botas-. Que tengas una linda siesta.

Katara permaneció en el umbral.

-Sokka tiene razón –dijo-. Sí me cuidaste bien, y estoy agradecida.

Zuko dejó de hacer.

-No me agradezcas, aún –replicó-. Todavía tenemos que pasar el día.

Katara reunió el fantasma de una risa.

-Casas de té, ¿cierto?

Él asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

-Cierto –se recostó y rodó sobre su costado con la espalda vuelta hacia ella-. creo que le hubieras gustado a mi mamá.

-A la mía también –dijo Katara.

-Le gustas al Tío Iroh.

-Yuk…

-No de esa forma. Al menos, eso creo –se estremeció y se acurrucó en el colchón-. ¿Realmente crees eso de tu mamá?

-Sí –admitió Katara recostándose contra el marco-. Le gustaba la gente que podía pararse y pelear por lo que creían –sonrió-. Te tomó un tiempo, pero llegaste ahí.

-¿Se parece a ti?

-Un poquito, supongo. Es difícil de recordar, a veces. Aunque, a veces cuando Papá me mira, sé que la ve a ella –Katara se cruzó de brazos-. aunque mamá era más bonita.

Zuko murmuró algo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó ella.

-Buenas noches –contestó él.

-Oh. De acuerdo –encogiéndose de hombros, Katara se metió dentro de su habitación, y cerró la puerta. pero incluso después de acostarse, el sueño no llegó. En vez de eso, siguió re imaginando lo que Sokka y Toph habían dicho, y preguntándose lo que podía posiblemente significar.

* * *

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Una vez que el silbato de la tarde sonó, Rari encendió la linterna roja y abrió la casa de té. Las cosas prosiguieron con normalidad, y Katara podía casi pretender que el tiempo no habia pasado y que no había cambiado nada – que era solo un mal sueño, su estadía en prisión y bajo el pulgar de Azula – hasta que notó los agentes Dai Li en ropas de civil posicionados alrededor del lugar. Luego Toph y Sokka entraron a grandes zancadas, y todo cambió.

-Llama a Zuko –clamó Sokka. Todavía usaba la barba, pero su rostro parecía pesado y sus ojos estaban tensos como después de haber perdido a Yue.

-¿Eso es todo? –replicó Katara-. ¿No quieres sentarte? ¿O abrazar a tu hermana? –fue a por él, y Sokka levantó las manos.

-No –gesticuló-. Solo… no.

Katara retrocedió. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era esto parte del plan? ¿Acaso Sokka no la había perdonado por no encontrar el arma?

-Sokka

-Solo traélo, Dulzura –intervino Toph-. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Desconcertada, Katara se metió en la cocina. Zuko estaba parado ahí mirando los relojes de arena.

-Sokka está afuera –indicó-. Quiere hablar contigo.

Zuko asintió lentamente, y sirvió té en dos tazas.

-Está comenzando, lo que sea que es.

-Parece que sí –se abrazó los brazos-. sokka parece realmente enojado. Y hay Dai Li por todas partes.

Zuko le entregó una taza de té.

-Lamento que no sea algo más fuerte, pero… -levantó la taza en dirección a ella-. Ha sido un honor.

-También –asintió Katara. Bebieron.

Zuko dejó la taza y miró hacia el salón.

-Entonces. Hagamos esto –se giró a ella-. Solo... quédate cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes –retrucó ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar despreocupada y confiada-. Te protegeré.

Zuko sonrió y la hizo salir. Los otros clientes miraban fijamente a Sokka y a Toph. Katara los escuchó susurrar sobre los extranjeros. Pasó junto a las mesas quedas y los atentos Dai Li. Zuko la seguía detrás. Finalmente estuvieron delante de Sokka y Toph.

-Sokka –empezó Zuko-. Es, eh, bueno verte.

La espada estuvo en las manos de Sokka antes de que Katara lo viera verdaderamente moverse. Cortó el aire y los clientes chillaron y volcaron sus sillas en su salida. Solo los Dai Li quedaron. La espada aterrizó contra la garganta de Zuko.

-Tienes mucho coraje para enviarnos una nota después de lo que provocaste –exclamó Zuko.

Katara se adelantó precipitadamente, se agachó bajo la espada, y empujó a Sokka en el pecho.

-¡Sokka! ¡Basta!

Los ojos de su hermano enfrentaron los de ella.

-Sal de mi camino, Katara.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Lo digo en serio!

La mandíbula de Sokka se puso tensa.

-Tú ya no me dices que hacer –replicó. Volvió la cabeza hacia Zuko-. Hiciste tu elección.

Katara retrocedió.

-¿Qué…?

-Me escuchaste –repuso Sokka-. Ya no eres parte de esta familia.

Algo en su interior se puso muy frío.

-¿Sokka, cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo…?

-Baja la espada –pidió Zuko detrás de ella.

Sokka hizo un gesto con la espada. Katara tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para evitar la hoja.

-¿Primero deshonras a mi hermana y luego intentas darme órdenes? No lo creo.

¿_Deshonras_?

-No he _deshonrado _a Katara –corrigió Zuko-. Pero si no dejas de apuntarla con esa espada _ahora, _yo…

-¿Tú qué, Maestro Idiota? ¿Me quemarás? ¿Cortarás mi mano? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que tú encabeces la lista de problemas y decepciones que nos tiraste encima desde el día uno?

-Sokka, déjalo…

-No te atrevas a defenderlo, Katara; todos sabemos que este tipo es más importante para ti que Aang o la guerra o tu propia _familia._Así que cierra la boca y métete en tus asuntos.

-Eso es –saltó Zuko. Se empujó hacia delante y acomodó a Katara detrás de si con un brazo-. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Pero no le vas a hablar de esa forma a tu hermana. Jamás.

Sokka arqueó las cejas.

-¿O qué?

-O --¿Aang? –Zuko se inclinó hacia su derecha. Sokka mordió el anzuelo y perdió la concentración. Giró su cabeza una fracción, y Zuko dirigió su puño a la cara de Sokka. Sokka se tambaleó hacia atrás sobre una mesa-. Vete –exigió Zuko-. Todo lo que queríamos era saber de la familia. No queríamos problemas.

Sokka se limpió el labio con el dorso de la mano.

-¿No querían problema, eh? –se paró-. Bueno, deberías haber pensado eso antes de traicionarnos –corrió hacia Zuko, con la espada erguida, y Zuko agarró a Sokka del collar y lo arrojó hacia otras mesas.

-Vete –insistió-. No me hagas lastimarte.

Katara miró a los Dai Li. ¿Por qué no estaban tratando de atrapar a Sokka y a Toph? No que quisiera que se los llevasen, pero ¿Por qué se estaban conteniendo los agentes? ¿Estaban esperando alguna especie de señal? ¿Azula estaba mirando secretamente esta pelea, de alguna forma, esperando por el momento perfecto?

Una llamarada de luz sumió la oscura calle en una repentina pero breve claridad.

-¡_Zuko_!

El corazón de Katara entró en su garganta. sokka dejó caer su espada.

-Oh, no.

Toph colgó la cabeza.

-Es Aang.

Katara escuchó las flechas antes de verlas. Luego el viento rugió y escuchó gritos de dolor y sorpresa, como si Aang hubiera redirigido las flechas de los Yu Yan directamente a ellos.

-¡_Zuko_! ¡_Sal afuera y enfréntame_!

Sokka se giró hacia Zuko.

-Será, eh, mejor que hagas lo que dice.

Zuko miró a Katara. Ella asintió. Salieron juntos. Aang estaba de pie con su planeador a la espalda, fulminándolos a ambos conla mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba. Katara no había visto ese tipo de ira en él desde lo del desierto. Algo en él la llamó – quería arrojar sus brazos alrededor de él y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero él no estaba brillando. Y su mirada no se suavizó cuando cayó sobre ella. en vez de eso, quedó plantado en el lugar, con el atardecer proyectando un brillo rojizo sobre su piel y haciendo su sombra larga y oscura.

-Tú –anunció.

Sokka salió detrás de ellos.

-Aang, se supone que no estés aquí…

-Cállate, Sokka –replicó Aang-. Déjanos solos.

-Aang…

-¡Me mentiste! –Aang dirigió su bastón a Zuko.

-No –contrarió Zuko-. Nunca te he mentido.

-Dijiste que _nada pasó _debajo de Ba Sing Se –continuó Aang. Aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos-. Y _todo _este _tiempo… -_dirigió su mirada a Katara-. ¿Por qué simplemente no me _contaste_? ¿Por qué tenías que _mentir_?

Esa noción golpeó a Katara en una oleada. El cabello en su cuello se erizó. _No sabe. __Cree que es real. ¡Nunca le dijimos al Maestro Piandao que la relación era un fiasco! ¡Nos vio juntos y asumió que esa parte era verdad! ¡Debe haberle dicho a todos!_

_-_Aang, no entiendes…

-¡Entiendo lo suficiente! –apuntó a Zuko-. Te estoy desafiando. Quiero un Agni Kai. Ahora mismo.

Zuko se estremeció.

-Aang, no –se negó-. Por favor, no hagas esto... he sido leal… -intentó adelantarse, pero una ráfaga de viento lo azotó contra una pared. Zuko se sentó al tiempo que Katara avanzaba para hablar.

-Aang, basta, esto no va a resolver nada…

-No –cortó Aang-. Ni siquiera puedo… ni siquiera puedo mirarte en este momento.

Ella quedó boquiabierta. Su vista se volvió borrosa.

-Aang…

-Te quise mucho –porfió él, con la voz quebrándose-. Eras _todo_ para mí… -Aang tragó grueso-. Te hubiera dado todo lo que querías, y hubiera hecho lo que pidieras, porque te _amaba, _y todos este tiempo tú simplemente estabas…

-Pero yo también te quiero, Aang –insistió Katara. vacilante, se adelantó un paso-. No necesitas lastimar a Zuko. Tú puedes…

-¿Valió la pena? –preguntó Aang.

-¿Qué?

-Solo dime. ¿Valió la pena? –su rostro se arrugó, se volvió feo por el asco-. ¿Las cosas son verdaderamente mucho mejor con él? ¿Hay algo que no hice? ¿Algo que no pude haberte dado?

-Aang, basta –intervinó Zuko-. No es…

-¡_Cállate_! –Aang giró sus manos y Katara reconoció el movimiento y hubo luz súbitamente y calor y ruido y había volado contra una pared. Le zumbaban los oídos. Vio estrellas. Algo cálido chorreo por su cráneo. La fuerza de la explosión fue suficiente para enviarla a ella y a Sokka de vuelta a la casa de té. Aang todavía no había dominado el relámpago. Pero dónde había estado parado, había un hoyo de tierra ennegrecida.

Sokka y Toph gatearon hasta ella.

-Katara…

-Todavía tienes un montón por aprender, Aang –obsrvó Zuko, poniéndose de pie. Hablaba lentamente, ronco, y sonaba igual a como había sonado cuando desafió a Katara en el Oasis: enojado y letal-. Creo que es hora de otra lección.

-Estoy mucho más fuerte, Zuko –advirtió Aang, adoptando una postura defensiva.

-Careces de control –retrucó Zuko. Señaló-: _Mira lo que has hecho._

Los ojos de Aang siguieron su manos y Katara observó como el horror se esparcía en sus facciones cuando aterrizaron en su cuerpo arrugado contra la pared. Se movió.

-Katara, yo…

-Ya has hecho daño suficiente –paró Zuko, agarrando a Aang por la túnica y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Aang luchó. Sus ojos ardían.

-La amo más de lo que posiblemente puedas entender.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre la haces llorar?

Aang rugió y se elevó en el aire. Echando un vistazo hacia arriba, Katara lo vio hacer un mortal más alto que una casa, con las piernas ardiendo. Zuko lo bloqueó fácilmente y lo esquivó. Aang aterrizó ligeramente sobre sus pies.

-No seas tan suave conmigo –aconsejó Aang-. Ya no soy tu estudiante.

Zuko levantó los brazos.

-Es cierto. Pensé que se suponía que eras el Avatar.

Se movieron como uno. Era una horrible mímica de la figura del Dragón Danzarín. Se empujaban de la tierra y movían los puños, y Katara los vio reuniendo oleadas de llama en el aire. Luego ella se movió, tambaleante, y tiró los tachos que acumulaban el agua de lluvia con la valía de un monzón en ellos. Y justo cuando las dos llamas se rozaban la una a la otra, se deslizó entre ellas con una hoja de agua. El fuego se extinguiño y ella quedó entre ambos, jadeando pero ilesa. La furia le había hecho olvidar el dolor, olvidar a Azula y la trampa y el peligro y le recordó unicámente el nudo en su garganta.

-_Basta –_clamó ella-. Los dos.

Aang gruñó y señaló a Zuko. Empezó a deslizarse hacia delante.

-Él empezó…

Katara levantó las manos y el agua a sus pies voló hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en agujas. Llovieron como fragmentos helados que apresaron a Aang de la misma forma que el Maestro Pakku una vez la había apresado a ella.

-Basta. De. Pelear. _Ahora_.

Aang parpadeó pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse.

-Katara, solo escucha.

-No. _Tú _escucha. No soy un _premio_ por ganar. Yo _elegí_ venir con Zuko, porque _era lo correcto _–su aliento se levantó dentro de ella-_._No fue fácil y no siempre ha sido divertido pero al menos _Zuko _confía en que puedo tomar mis _propias_ decisiones –tragó. De repente ver era mucho más difícil-. Me respeta. Se asegura de que tengo lo que necesito. Y nunca escapa cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Un lento y largo aplauso sonó por encima de la cabeza de Katara. miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba la silueta de Azula en el brillo final del sol poniente, con los pies cruzados sobre el techo de la casa de té, con Mai y Ty Lee de pie a su lado. Azula siguió aplaudiendo.

-Excelente –reconoció-. Creo que incluso se me aguaron un poco los ojos –les hizo una señal a sus amigas-. Atrápenlos.

Ty Lee se movió primero. Saltó y aterrizó en un tendedero, con los brazos estirados, mientras Mai se deslizaba por una tubería. Las puertas del sauna se abrieron de par en par. Suki y Hakoda salieron corriendo.

-Vaya, vaya –canturreó Azula, bajo rápidamente con un ruidito por una línea de lámparas y aterrizó en el piso-. Que reunión familiar que tenemos aquí. Toda esta añoranza es…

Un relámpago atravesó el aire sobre sus cabezas. Una barrera de tierra apareció ante Azula y sus amigas antes de que pudieran golpearlo. Los Dai salieron en tropel de la csa de té. Aang se liberó haciendo añicos su cárcel de hielo, y Zuko apuntó hacia el camino.

-Tío…

Iroh montaba un rinoceronte de komodo que rodaba por la calle. Agarraba las riendas con una manos y tenía una bola del rayo en la otra.

-¡_AZULA_!

-Por fin –masculló Azula. Corrió hacia delante, derecho al rinoceronte. El fuego azul llameaba en sus manos. De repento algo surgió desde el suelo, y Azula cayó torpemente sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tuviste un lindo viaje? –averiguó Toph, sacudiéndose las manos.

Apretando los dientes, Azula dirigió su voz hacia los techos.

-¡Disparen a matar!

Sin embargo, las flechas de los Yu Yan nunca alcanzaron a Toph. Algo brilló en el aire cortándolas por la mitad. Terminó en la mano de Hakoda: un bumerán. Katara corrió hasta él.

-¡Papá! –su padre se apartó. Ella jadeó-. ¿Papá?

Hakoda torció la boca.

-Solo una chica me llama Papá, ahora –repuso-. Y su nombre es Suki.

El mundo se le dio vuelta por un momento.

-… ¿Papá?

-Hiciste tu elección, Katara. elegiste a Zuko –Hakoda hizo una mueca-. Elegiste este cubil de zorras sobre tu propia tribu.

_¿Zorras?_ Se le enfrió la piel.

-¿Papá, tú piensas que yo…?

-Elegiste al hombre que te trajo aquí, a este lugar, donde la gente vende su amor por dinero –prosiguió Hakoda-. ¿Crees que puedo dejarte regresar a la tribu como si nada, ahora? ¡Eres la hija de un jefe! –entornó los ojos-. Tu madre estaría avergonzada.

Katara cayó de rodillas.

-Papá, por favor...

Entonces los brazos de Zuko se deslizaron debajo de los de ella y la empujo bajo un alero. Katara miró hacia arriba y vio a Aang en el aire, desviando flechas de la multitud, Iroh intercambiando fuego con Azula, Toph empujando a los Dai Li con columnas de piedras del tamaño de un hombre, y a Sokka y Suki rechazando los ataques de Mai con espada y abanico. Ty Lee se arqueó en el aire tras ellos y dirigió sus paralizadores dedos a sus hombros. Pero entonces un puño apareció de la tierra para agarrar el pie de la acrobáta, y Katara escuchó la voz de Toph:

-Ey, Elástico. Juguemos.

Ty Lee sonrió.

-Hecho.

-Ey –llamó Zuko. Sus dedos estaban en el mentónd e Katara y giró su cabeza para que lo encarara. Estaba sudando-. Ey. Mírame.

Katara parpadeó las lágrimas. Rodaron por su rostro.

-Mi papá…

-Lo sé. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Asintiendo en silencio, Katara le tomó la mano y empezaron a correr. Los guantes de tierra encontraron sus muñecas y tobillos, no obstante, y los voltearon al suelo.

-¿Y a dónde creen que iban? –inquirió un agente Dai Li, sonriéndole triunfante a su compañero.

Entonces los ojs de ambos hombres se dieron vuelta hacia dentro de su cabeza y cayeron, inconcientes. Hakoda estaba tras ellos, con un garrote levantado.

-Lo siento, caballeros –se disculpó-. Pero la pelea de este joven es conmigo –señaló a Zuko con el garrote-. Lévantate.

Zuko fácilmente rompió los ahora flojos guantes de tierra. rodó sobre sus pies.

-No entiendes –empezó-. Toda esta cosa…

-¿La amas? –Hakoda miró fijamente a Zuko-. ¿Y bien? ¿La amas?

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hubo un silencio antes de que hablara, su voz siseó como dolorida o como si hubiera retenido algo por demasiado tiempo.

-Sí –abrió los ojos y miró a Katara fugazmente-. La amo cada día más.

-¿Planeaste esto? –indagó Hakoda-. ¿Creíste que podías simplemente tomar una chica de la Tribu Agua y convertirla en una Princesa del Fuego? No puedes derrocar años de guerra y tradición por tu propio egoísmo.

Algo en el rostro de Zuko cambió.

-Mírame –se agachó y tomó la mano de Katara, haciendo que se parara a su lado-. Vamos.

Corrieron de la mano bajo boleas de flechas y grillos voladores, hasta que una pared de tierra se levantó a su alrededor. Katara miró hacia arriba. Azula, Mai y los Dai Li le devolvieron la mirada. Escuchó a Sokka, Suki y a su padre echar a correr para enfrentar a Zuko. Ahora los dos estaban espalda con espalda, enfrentando a la familía del otro, bajo los desvaneciertes rayos rojizos del atardecer de La Nación del Fuego en una arruinada calle del Distrito de la Ostra. Katara se alegraba de la posición de él; la mantenía de pie cuando quería caer.

-¿Aún conmigo? –preguntó Katara.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

Ella tragó. Gemelas llamas azules cobraron vida en las manos de Azula. Entonces Katara notó el letrero sobre la cabeza de Azula, y sonrió. Difícil de creer que una vez había estado nerviosa por controlar agua que no podía ver. Tensó los dedos y una ola sulfurosa de agua caliente explotó desde el sauna, ahogando a Azula, Mai y a los Dai Li y rizandose protectoramente alrededor de Katara y Zuko. Se inclinó hacia delante y el agua se levantó y pasó sobre la pared de tierra como una gran lengua de hielo y corrió, y Zuko tras ella, y el tobogán de hielo apareció bajo sus pies al tiempo que se tiraban por muro y hacia la libertad.

Aterrizaron dando tumbos. Detrás de ellos, un verdulero sacudía su puño mientras el agua se derretía y empapaba sus bienes en la calle.

-¡_Mis coles_!

Pero ellos simplemente siguieron corriendo.

-¿A dónde? –inquirió Katara.

-A cualquier lugar menos aquí –contestó Zuko.

-¿Qué tal hacia abajo? –sugirió una voz tras ellos, y dos pinchazos cortantes en la espalda de Katara le dijeron que Ty Lee había ganado su pelea con Toph. Su cuerpo se deslizó junto al de Zuko. Quedaron tendidos boca abajo en la tierra.

-¡Ey, Azula! –llamó Ty Lee-. ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Algo se sacudió en la tierra a sus espaldas. La pared, lo más probable. Azula salió de entre las sombras con sus botas humeando todavía.

-Buen trabajo, Ty Lee –admitió-. ¿Dónde está la ciega?

-Corriendo asustada como las otras –contó Ty Lee. Pensó-. Se fue bajo tierra. Eh... ¿donde está el Avatar?

-No en mi custodia –confió Azula, y pateó salvajemente a Zuko-. Honestamente, Zuzu ¿Por qué no podías dejar que el Avatar te matase como yo había esperado? Hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más fácil. Dos pájaros de una pedrada, y todo eso.

_Así que ese era su plan. Por eso los Dai Li no interfirieron antes – querían que Sokka o Aang lastimara a Zuko._

_-_Al menos sabemos que no estaban mintiendo –comentó Ty Lee-. Digo, no vi todo, pero el Avatar se veía enojadisímo.

-Mi padre me repudio –aseveró Katara.

-Obtendré un informe completo de los Dai Li en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –repusó Azula. Elevó su voz-: ¡Pongan estos prisioneros en un palanquín!

* * *

La ida al palacio fue larga y oscura. katara intentó unir las partes de la batalla en su cabeza: Sokka había dicho que la quería, y que estaba orgulloso de ella, y luego había cambiado completamente su opinión. Toph, Suki y su papá habían venido también. Aang los había sorprendido, y parecía como si Iroh lo hubiera seguido al Distrito de la Ostra. Estaba claro que nadie sabía que su relación con Zuko era una farsa – todos actuaban como si algo realmente _hubiera _pasado bajo Ba Sing Se, o como si ella y Zuko hubiera estado encontrándose a escondidas en el Templo Aire del Oeste ¿Acaso Azula no había dicho algo sobre que escondían su relación de Aang, cuando Piandao apareció? ¿Acaso la habían contradecido? No. ¿Y acaso Katara había mirado al viejo maestro espadachín y le había dicho que quería que _todos_ supiesen la "verdad" sobre su relación con Zuko?

Gimió e intentó expulsar la imagen del rostro herido de Aang, y de ensordecerse a las palabras de su padre. Pero no funcionó. Las lágrimas rodaron sin cesar, y para su horro se encontró gimoteando delante de Azula.

-Oh, deja de llorar –se quejó Azula, encendiendo fuego en su mano-. Cuando nuestro padre desterró a Zuko, le hizo algo más que solo _gritarle. _Le dio ese ojo como un regalo de despedida.

Katara se retorció para mirar a Zuko. De perfil, todo lo que podía ver era la cicatriz. Se veía pesada, dolorosa y vieja. Katara recordó la sensación de ella bajo sus manos – áspera, apenas humana. _Es por esto que no quería venir aquí. __Sabía exactamente lo que Ozai podía hacer. Quería protegernos. _Lágrimas frescas llenaron sus ojos.

-Está bien –le aseguró Zuko. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y llevó su cabeza contra su pecho-. Todo va a estar bien.

Pero ahora ella no estaba llorando por Aang o su papá o Sokka o la misión. Era algo diferente ahora, y se sentía un montón como girar el calendario en la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong y aprender como se movía el mundo, y comprender lo pequeña que era en realidad en él. a través de una capa de húmedad vio a Azula mirándola con los ojos tan dorados y tan predadora como una avispa-buitre. Luego el fuego se desvaneció y estuvieron en la oscuridad de nuevo, balánceandose lentamente mientras el palanquín subía penosamente la colina hacia su jaula real.

* * *

En el palacio, Zuko le murmuró algo a Azula y ella arqueó las cejas.

-Esto será interesante –y entonces Zuko fue escoltado engrillado.

Katara forcejeó.

-¡Zuko!

-Solo haz lo que te dicen –pidió Zuko por encima de su hombro, y siguió caminando.

Después de eso, se sentó en su cuarto, en la oscuridad, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Ningunos de sus pensamientos parecían querer quedarse quietos el tiempo suficiente para que los examinara. Todo lo que veía era la cara de su padre, y la de Aang, y la de Sokka: la decepción, el dolor y la repulsión. ¿Acaso Sokka y Toph la habían visitado solo para hacerle saber sus propios sentimientos antes de que su papá dijera su parte? Pero eso no tenía sentido – su papá _sabía _de la misión. Había ayudado a planearla e incluso si no sabía que la relación no era real, ¿verdaderamente la expulsaría de la tribu por elegir a alguien de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Acaso los primeros Maestros Tormenta no habían sido de dos naciones diferentes? ¿Y no era Gran-Gran acaso una especie de exiliada por propio derecho? Había huído del Norte porque no podía acordar con sus costumbres, pero aún así había encontrado su lugar en la comunidad del Sur.

_Quizás fue difícil para Gran-Gran. Quizás fue mñas difícil de lo que dejó ver. Tuvo que decir adiós a toda su tribu, y hacer el viaje sola. _Katara estaba acostumbrada a pensar en Gran Gran como fuerte pero justa, práctica pero compasiva, casi como su papá o incluso como el Maestro Pakku en un buen día. Era difícil imaginarla asustada o perdida. Pero una vez, debió de haberlo estado. Y ahora, como si su papá había querido decir lo que dijo, Katara nunca la vería de nuevo.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar en el amanecer sobre los glaciares, en los hielos bañados en dorado durazno y violeta, en la rara y preciosa vista de los tigres polares retozando bajo la constante mirada de su madre. Había visto el mundo entero. Había vivido en la Parte Alta de Ba Sing Se y había visto volcanes erupcionar y estrellas caer y había peleado con serpientes que hacían parecer enanos a los buques de la Nación del Fuego. Había conocido piratas, espíritus y princesas, buenas y malvadas. Pero ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en la simple belleza de un solitario líquen luchando por atravesar el hielo en la primera semana de lo que pasaba por primavera en su hogar, empujando con todo su diminuto poder, tierno y verde y frágil. Y pensó en que se perdería eso para siempre y lloró.

_Así debe ser como se sintió Zuko, _le recordó algo. Recordó lo grande que había parecido su barco, al principio, hasta que vio verdaderos barcos de la Armada después, y entendió que el de él era solo una cosita pequeñita ahí afuera en el mar. Era un barco de práctica, nada mejor que las balsas que los chicos de la Tribu Agua creaban antes de que tripularan su primera expedición de pesca. Había vivido ahí por tres años. Y había estado cuidando de dos heridas todo ese tiempo – la de su rostro para que igualara el dolor del exilio. Y cuando había intentado advertirle – una y otra vez, cuando le había rogado que no aceptara esa misión e incluso la había desafiado y había dado lo mejor para detenerla – ella no había escuchado.

Y ahora, probablemente estaba siendo interrogado por los Dai Li. Probablemente estaba en una celda de tortura en la torre de la prisión, quizás incluso en una jaula. Y justo en ese momento Azula probablemente estuviese disparándole el relámpago solo porque sí. Porque era vengativa, cruel y odiosa, y porque Katara había pensado que podía burlar a toda la familia real. Había creído que podía cubrirlos a ambos con inteligencia y una sola mentira que se había convencido de ser inofensiva. Solo que no lo era – había lastimado a todos los que estaban envueltos. Solo había empeorado las cosas.

Pasaron horas. Intentó dormir pero el sueño no vino. Abrir los ojos en la oscuridad era lo mismo que cerrarlos. Escuchó por Zuko pero él tampoco vino._ Ozai y Azula probablemente están decidiendo que hacer con nosotros, _razonó. _Quizás están usando a Zuko como blanco. _Su estómago se retorció y envió sus deseos hacia su madre y Yue: _Por favor dejen que esté bien. Por favor. Esto es toda mi culpa – dejenme ser la que reciba el castigo, no él._

Finalmente escuchó murmullos antes su puerta y ésta se abrió con un chirrido, y alguien empujo una figura tambaleante dentro. Zuko. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Zuko dirigió fuego a un candelabro en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación. Se veía solo un poquito peor de lo que ya había pasado: cansado pero no visiblemente herido. Quedó en el lugar respirando con dificultad y viendose arrepentido por algo que ella no entendía. Se lamió los labios y abrió sus brazos un poquito y entonces ella se movió – no se acordaba de haber empezado a moverse – y lo aplastó. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y los de él circundaron su cintura.

-Estás bien –dijo en su cuello.

-Si –estuvieron así un momento, solo respirando. Entonces su mano vacilaba alrededor de su cabello-. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Ella retrocedió un paso.

-Oh, ya sabes. Es solo un corte.

-Pediré un poco de agua. Puedes curarlo.

-Lo curaré más tarde. ¿Dónde has estado?

Zuko suspiró.

-Aquí y allá –cabeceó hacia la cama-. Quizás deberíamos sentarnos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Katara se sentó. Zuko pasó su peso de un pie al otro.

-Entonces –empezó-, he estado pensando.

-No me gusta como se oye eso.

El asintió, haciendo una mueca.

-No probablemente. No te gustará. Pero es lo mejor que pude idear.

Se encontró cogiendo algunos hilos de la colcha.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es alguna especie de nuevo plan?

-Sí –respiró hondo-. Creo que lo que pasó hoy… digo, lo de tu papá… creo que era parte del segundo plan de mi Tío.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿En serio?

Él asintió.

-Sí. Creo que estaban intentando ayudarnos. Creo que tenían que cortar lazos con nosotros. Para probarle a Azula que no habíamos estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Katara se recostó. Esto sí que daba un nuevo giro a las cosas. Tenía un sentido casi demente: si Azula veía a Sokka y a Hakoda "desterrándolos", ella sabría que habían dicho la verdad de haber dejado el grupo. También probaría que no sabían nada sobre los planes del Avatr, y que no podrían proveer de ninguna información ni siquiera bajo tortura. Y su mentira sobre Zuko – la que en realidad ellos no sabían que era una mentira – les había dado la oportunidad que necesitaban.

-Es solo una suposición –atajó Zuko-. Pero piénsalo. Tu hermano me agradeció, y luego intentó matarme. Solo que no estaba intentándolo realmente – si hubiera querido lastimarme, lo hubiera hecho. Estaba torpe – incluso más torpe de lo normal.

Katara casi rió.

-Sí… -tragó-. Pero Aang debe haberlos sorprendido en el medio de su actuación.

-Cierto –Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Aang.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-No lo lastimaste. Pudiste haberlo hecho, pero no lo hiciste.

Zuko levantó la mirada.

-Quería hacerlo. Y eso es suficiente –miró el suelo-. A tu hermano también. De repente estaba sacudiendo su espada y era como si yo fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Sólo quería agarrarlo y… -suspiró temblorosamente-. He estado intentado realmente cambiar. Quiero ser bueno. Pero cuando él... Y cuando Aang... –la miró de nuveo-. ¿Estás segura que no estás herida?

Se veía tan extrañamente desesperado y esperanzado que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí. Estoy bien. En serio –se sentó hacia delante-. Aún no me has dicho donde estabas. Estuve realmente preocupada. Pensé que te estaban lastimando.

Una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó.

-No. No que no hayan querido. Pero me las arreglé para darles una mejor idea.

-¿Oh?

-Sí. Creo –Zuko se adelantó un paso lentamente-. Eh, tu papá… no. Olvida eso. Digo... –tragó-. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Solo hazlo. Por favor.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Katara los cerró y se los tapó con las manos.

-¿Contento?

Escuchó el crujido de un papel.

-Muy bien. Ábrelos.

Cuando sus manos descubrieron sus ojos, vio una piedra azul balánceandose suavemente frente a su cara. el collar ópalo cielo de la bóveda del palacio pendía de los dedos de Zuko por la cadena de perlas. Katara lo tomó.

-¿Qué…?

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió –se apuró-. Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo. El dorso del pendiente, que una vez fuera oro liso, estaba ahora grabado: una mancha oscura con lenguas de fuego salían desde el centro.

-Es un eclipse –explicó-. Tomó algo de tiempo – el orfebre del palació esta perdiendo la vista, y no se ve muy bien, pero es todo lo que pude pensar, y si no te gusta siempre puedes…

-Me tallaste un collar –Katara pasó un dedo sobre el grabado-. _Me tallaste un collar –_tragó con dificultad-. ¿Tú, eh, sabes…? ¿Tú sabes lo que esto…?

-Sí. Lo sé –se arrodilló-. Sé que esto no es como lo planeaste. Sé que probablemente querías algo diferente. Y que probablemente querías a alguien… más. Alguien mejor. Pero justo ahora Azula cree que he robado el premio del Avatar. Cree que me elegiste por encima de tu familia. Y piensa que dirás sí a esto.

-Zuko…

-Puedes divorciarte, cuando termine. O yo puedo morir. Y entonces tú tendrás derecho a todo de lo que soy dueño –extrajó unos cuantos rollos de su espalda-. Todo está aquí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar. Y entonces tendrás todo. Los hice redactar hoy. Todo mi dinero, toda mi tierra. Lo que sea que tengo. Es tuyo –tragó-. No es mucho, pero me quedaré con todo cuando Iroh muera, y eso será tuyo, también…

-Basta –miró el collar-. ¿Qué es divorcio?

-Es cuando dos personas se separan. Luego, el que tiene la culpa tiene que pagarle al otro hasta que se casen de nuevo. podrías decir que hice algo mal. Y yo te daría la mitad de todo. Además de, eh, regalos.

-¿Regalos?

-Soy todavía una falla a los ojos de Ozai. Pero me las he arreglado para quitarle algo al Avatar. Azula quiere una gran demostración pública. Y eso significa todos los ministros de Ozai, en primer lugar –la miró fijamente-. Significa todos ellos juntos. Todo el gobierno. Vulnerable. Desprevenido. Justo dónde los queremos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que incluso si Aang se las arregla para destruir a Ozai, todavía tiene que enfrentarse con la Nación del Fuego entera. A menos que pueda deshacerse de todo aquel que es leal al Señor del Fuego, de un solo golpe, antes de que se desparramen –le echó un vistazo al collar-. Azula cree que la estoy ayudando a diseñar otra trampa para el Avatar. Pero puede que esta sea la oportunidad que Aang necesita. Y cuando mi Tío se entere, él sabrá que hacer.

Katara deslizó con cuidado las perlas por sus dedos.

-¿Quieres que me case contigo para que tú y tu Tío puedan tomar el control del gobierno?

-Azula necesita una razón para mantenernos con vida –corrigió Zuko-. Se que suena loco…

-Tengo _catorce._

-Yo sé eso. Pero Azula no –suspiró-. Le dije que las chicas de la Tribu Agua se casan jóvenes. Dijiste que la edad de esponsales…

-Se supone que le preguntes a mi papá. Se supon que…

-_Katara_ –señaló los pergaminos-. Es lo único que pude pensar –bufó-. Fue idea de tu padre, de todas formas. Él es quién me desafió.

-Pero si crees que estaba pretendiendo, entonces no fue un verdadero desafío –repuso Katara. re-examinó el eclipse grabado-. Tenemos que planear un montón –observó-. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí planeando, eh, la boda.

-Claro.

-Eso significa más tiempo para encontrar el arma. Y al Mecánico, y a Longshot y a Smellerbee.

Zuko sonrió.

-Sí.

Jugó con el pendiente.

-Sabes, si esto fuera una relación real, tendría toda el derecho de estar enojada contigo.

-… ¿Sí?

-Sí. Es un gran paso, y no lo discutiste conmigo. Para nada.

La oreja sana de Zuko se sonrosó ligeramente.

-Pensé… pensé que dirías no.

-Bueno, no he dicho sí, tampoco, aún. Todavía puedo decir no, y entonces tú te verías realmente estúpido.

Hizo un mohín.

-Lo sé.

-Se supone que somos compañeros. Se supone que tomamos decisiones juntos e intentamos ayudarnos.

Zuko asintió lentamente.

-Lo haré, la próxima vez –la miró por el rabillo de un ojo-. Si hay una próxima vez.

-¿Creíste que no podría manejarlo? –preguntó Katara-. ¿Creíste que no podría ayudar?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Solo pensé... pensé que habías pasado por mucho hoy –la miró a la cara-. digo, quizás querías estar sola. Quizás no querías verme. Por lo que pasó. Por lo que dijo tu papá.

-¿Y pedirme que me case contigo como exactamente ayudaría en eso?

Se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Fue una estúpida idea! ¡Perdón! ¡Olvida siquiera que la mencioné!

-Zuko…

-No. tienes razón. Es estúpido. No sé lo que estaba pensando. Es una locura. Nunca funcionaría. Debí haber...

-_Zuko._

Se giró

_-_¿Qué?

Katara extendió el collar.

-Necesito ayuda para ponerme esto.

La frustración en su rostro se derritió en esperanza.

-… ¿Sí?

Ella cabeceó.

-Eh, sí. Eso creo. Sí -sonrió. Él tenía razón – esto era completamente demente y _nunca _funcionaría. Era tan malo como uno de los planes de Sokka, en realidad. Y por alguna razón, eso le daba algo para sentirse esperanzada. Su voz salió pequeña y tensa-. _Sí._

Zuko se acercó.

-¿Estás segura?

Katara parpadeó las lágrimas.

-Tan segura como voy a estar.

Él le sacó el collar.

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

-Es, eh… ha sido realmente un día largo.

Él se rió un poquito gravemente con la garganta – una sombra benevolente de la risa de su padre.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo –hizo un círculo con un dedo-. Date la vuelta –ella giró-. Eh, tu cabello.

-Oh, ahí –Katara lo recogió con ambas manos y lo levantó. Zuko se movió debajo de ella y ella vio el eclipse grabado caer ante sus ojos antes de que el pendiente se asentara, con el lado del ópalo hacia arriba, debajo del agujero de su clavícula. Su respiración dio en su cuello y se estremeció. Luego algo se deslizó y sintió el familiar peso del collar de su madre yéndose.

-Listo –sus dedos presionaron ligeramente sus hombros-. Déjame ver.

Katara se volvió. Los ojos de Zuko encontraron el collar de inmediato. Luego los levantó, encontrando los de ella.

-Perfecto –declaró.

Algo en sus ojos la hizo sentir muy tímida de repente. Miró el piso.

-Es en serio muy bonito –admitió-. Digo, es la cosa más bonita que alguien me ha dado alguna vez –jugueteó con él-. ¿Y si lo rompo?

-No lo harás

-No tengo nada para darte.

-Mentira –balanceó el collar de su madre con una mano y empezó a atar la gamuza alrededor de su muñeca izquierada. Tiró la tela de modo que el pendiente yaciera como un amuleto a través de su muñeca, luego lo deslizo entre dos tramos de gamuza para sujetarlo en el lugar-. Escribo con la otra mano –dijo, a modo de explicación-. No quiero que se manche de tinta.

-¿Planeas escribir un montón en el futuro?

-Bueno, tengo que firmar mi nombre cerca de una cien veces solo para casarme contigo –rebatió. Su ojo sano se agrandó-. Eso suena verdaderamente raro.

-Me lo dices a mí –se balanceó sobre sus dedos-. Entonces. Regalos.

-Sí. Montones de ellos. Lo prometo.

-¿Tengo que hacer una lista de pedido?

-No. Mayormente recibiremos dinero.

-¿Dinero?

-Para una casa en el campo. Y todo lo que va dentro –sonrió-. Podrías, eh, empezar a dibujar planos. Estaría más dentro del personaje.

Algo repiqueteó en las sombras, y el panel secreto desapareció hacia el techo. Ty Lee pasó.

-Cuidado, ustedes dos –indicó, meneando un dedo-. Sigan hablando así, y cualquiera podría descubrir su jueguito.

El fuego llameó en la mano de Zuko.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

Ty Lee levantó las manos.

-¡Ey! ¡Détente! ¡Estoy de su lado!

-¿Qué? –Katara se adelantó-. Ty Lee, si estás mintiendo…

-No soy la verdadera Ty Lee –interrumpió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Pero es realmente dulce de tu parte que pienses eso.

Katara y Zuko se miraron fugazmente entre sí, luego a ella. Usaba la ropa de Ty Lee y la trenza de Ty Lee. Tenía la sonrisa de Ty Lee.

-¿Qué?

La ojos de la chica brillaron.

-¿Alguna vez han oído de los Actores de la Isla Ember?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Wow. La besó, ¿no? Jaja, sigue siendo algo que no es exactamente lo que queremos, pero relax, esa parte ya llega. Por ahora nos conformamos con una propuesta de matrimonio, que más de una aceptaba de entrada, ¿no? JAJAJA. Sin dudarlo, de cabeza. Que rabia me dio, xP Como no se va a dar cuenta que estaba todo re armado, pero bueno, Zuko estaba ahí para consolarla… ;) _

_Bueno, xP, del próximo capítulo, les puedo adelantar que… hay una frase muy bonita y que significa mucho. :) _

_No tienen ni idea lo que son los reviews, xP Son lo mejor que puede recibir una, no saben las ganas que dan de traducir :P, le hacen tan bien al ego, jaja aunque digan simplemente_ la conti please_ jaja._

_**GRACIAS**_: mire-can, youweon, Lolipop91, Rashel Shiru, Murtilla, S. Lily Potter, Pilikaluna y Lady Cool. _Especialmente a _kuchiki mabel, _que me felicita por msn y lee por celular, una masa eso, jaja, :P SON DE ORO CHICAS, NUNCA CAMBIEN, XP JAJA_

_Wow, 110, cuando digo que son de oro, no miento!_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Maestros Tormenta **

**Fandomme**

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Guau. Todos hicieron que el último capítulo fuese muy especial para mí. 160+ reviews –eso dice algo.**

**Agradecimientos: ¡para MouseThatRoared, LovelyEyes15, Manonlechat, Turtleyurtle1 y Rashaka y Meeoko por el arte!**

**Spoilers: Este capítulo tienes spoilers para la premisa de "Los actores de la Isla Ember". Nada del contenido – las bromas, ni el desarrollo de la trama – ha sido spoliado acá.**

* * *

El valor entero de la vida puede obtenerse tan solo peleando; el violento tomado por tormenta. Y si hemos aceptado todo que hemos perdido algo – guerra. La vida nuestra es una pelea muy agradable, pero una miserable tregua. –**Gilbert K. Chesterton.**

* * *

-¿Los actores de la Isla Ember? –Repitió Katara-. ¿Dónde está la isla Ember?

Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Se acabó. Estamos muertos.

La chica que se parecía mucho a Ty Lee hizo una elaborada reverencia que incluyó sacudir una mano al agacharse.

-Mi nombre es Wai Lee. Encantada de conocerlos

La mano de Zuko cayó de su rostro.

-¿_Wai _Lee? ¿Eres una de las hermanas de Ty Lee?

Wai Lee asintió.

-Esa soy yo.

-Pensé que dijiste que eras de la Isla Ember –replicó Katara-. Donde sea que eso esté

-Bueno, no originalmente –explicó Wai Lee-. Soy algo así como una actriz.

El ojo sano de Zuko se agrandó.

-¿_Algo así_?

Katara se adelantó.

-¿Así que estás pretendiendo ser Ty Lee? ¿Dónde está la verdadera?

-Probablemente con Toph y el General Iroh –aventuró Wai Lee-. Toph engatusó a Ty Lee durante la batalla. ¡Luego, cuando nadie estaba mirando, cambio gato por liebre!

-Como en el juego de la taza –observó Katara, recordando las viejas estafas de Fugitiva de Toph. Eso parecía hace tanto tiempo. Ahora Toph había perfeccionado su habilidad –en vez de una piedra, podía mover una persona completa-. ¿Así que tiró a la verdadera Ty Lee bajo tierra?

-Bueno, tenía que cambiarme de ropa en algún lado –retrucó Wai Lee-. El General Iroh dice que Toph será buena para sacarle información a Ty Lee sobre los planes de Azula – ¿aparentemente ella puede decir cuando alguien miente?

-Sí –afirmó Katara-. Ella puede.

-Oh, bien. Me preocupaba que estuviera fanfarroneando. Como sea, el General Iroh dice que será mucho más fácil para mí escabullirme e intercambiar información con el Maestro Piandao ¡que para ustedes, así que supongo que me quedaré aquí y pretenderé ser Ty Lee hasta que algo cambie!

Zuko presionó los tacones de sus manos en sus cuencas y gimió.

-Y yo pensaba que _mi _plan era una locura.

-¿Por qué, cuál era tu plan? –inquirió Wai Lee.

-Bueno, casi como que ya está en movimiento –acotó Katara. Miró rápidamente a Zuko, y señaló con un dedo su nuevo collar ópalo cielo-. Casi como que nos estamos por casar.

Los ojos de Wai Lee se abrieron como platos. Sus cejas depiladas volaron hasta cerca del nacimiento de su cabello. Entonces Katara tuvo una brazada doble de la cálida actriz.

-¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Wai Lee-. ¡Son noticias grandiosas! ¡Debes de estar tan feliz!

-Estaría… más… feliz… si pudiera… respirar…

-Oh, claro, lo siento –concedió Ty Lee, apartándose. Le sonrió alegremente a Katara y dio una palmada-. ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

-… ¿Todavía estás en el personaje? –preguntó Zuko.

-Mm, quizás un poquito –admitió Wai Li, vacilando-. Digo, si tengo que engañar a Azula y a Mai, puede que tenga que seguir actuando…

El estómago de Katara dio un vuelco. Wai Lee tenía razón. Ella tendría que convencer a Mai y a Azula – las _mejores amigas _de Ty Lee – de su identidad. Y eso probablemente significaba que Zuko tenía razón – estaban perdidos. Intercambió una mirada con él. se veía claramente disgustado

-¿Hace cuánto eres actriz? –averiguó Katara.

-Oh, no por mucho –respondió Wai Lee. Levantó las manos-. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Puede que recién acabe de empezar mi carrera de actuación, pero _siempre_ he sido la hermana de Ty Lee. ¿Y quién mejor para representarla que alguien que la ha observado toda su vida?

Katara se cruzó de brazos y miró a Zuko.

-Tiene razón ahí.

Zuko frunció el ceño y la boca.

-Di algo sobre auras.

-La tuya es roja oscura y enojada –aseveró Wai Lee. Se giró hacia Katara-. Y la tuya es… mmm, no sé, está toda mezclada… es de diferentes colores, ¡como un moretón!

-Un moretón –repitió Katara-. Grandioso.

-Contorsiónate –exigió Zuko.

- _¡Zuko!_

-¡Ty Lee era una artista de circo! ¡Podía doblarse sobre si misma hacía dentro y hacia afuera! Si su hermana no puede hacer eso…

-¿Te refieres a esto? –le interrumpió Wai Lee, inclinándose para pararse sobre sus manos y crear la cola de un escorpión con sus piernas. Temblaba un poquito, y carecía de la gracia y compostura que Ty Lee le daba a sus movimientos, pero con práctica, podía mejorar. Katara solo podía ver que faltaba un detalle.

-¿Qué hay con el bloqueo del Chi? –apremió.

-Hoy fue la primera vez que lo hice –confesó Wai Lee-. No los lastime mucho, ¿o sí? Tuve que hacer como que estaba ayudando a Azula. No podía simplemente dejar que se vayan.

-Está bien –aseguró Katara-. Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, aquí.

-Bueno, _por supuesto_, hay mucho que planear y tú tienes que conseguir un…

-Se refería al arma –le cortó Zuko.

-Oh. Cierto –Wai Lee puso los ojos en blanco-. Cielos, a veces soy tan distraída…

Zuko hizo una mueca. Antes de que pudiera mencionar nuevamente su inmediata desaparición, Katara habló:

-Debes de ser muy cuidadosa, Wai Lee. Solo porque se supone que Azula es tu mejor amiga no significa que será agradable contigo. Puede que te pida hacer cosas peligrosas, ¡como saltar a un taladro lleno de lodo y agua!

-O caminar en la cuerda floja sobre una red en llamas –añadió Zuko.

Ahora fue el turno de Wai Lee de parecer un poquito consternada.

-Pensé que los tipos del circo estaban _bromeando…_

_-_Confía en mí –le dijo Zuko-. No lo estaban.

Alguien azotó la puerta.

-¿No has terminado todavía? –gritó un guardia al otro lado.

-¡Ya casi! –gritó en respuesta Zuko. Señaló al panel deslizante y le habló secamente a Wai Lee-. Regresa más tarde. ¡Y trata de adular a mi hermana!

-¡Y haz preguntas incómodas! –aconsejó Katara.

-No hay problema –aseguró Wai Lee, haciendo una reverencia otra vez-. ¡Y trataré de hacerle llegar al Maestro Piandao lo de su casamiento! –y con eso, se agachó para salir de la habitación.

Y entonces quedaron solo Katara y Zuko, solos.

-Entonces –empezó Katara-. Eso fue inesperado.

-De veras.

El guardia golpeó con fiereza nuevamente.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Si no ha dicho sí, nunca lo hará!

Zuko le gritó a la puerta.

-¡Ya lo hizo! –Puso los ojos en blanco-. Idiota.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabían que estabas por preguntármelo?

Zuko se frotó la nuca.

-Puede que lo haya mencionado… -tragó-. Ya sabes, ¿para tener un poquito más de tiempo?

Ella asintió.

-Bien pensado.

La puerta se abrió con ruido.

-Felicitaciones –cumplimentó uno de los guardias irónicamente. Era el mismo que le había tomado el pelo a Zuko antes. Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a Katara-. Siempre es bueno tener otra Princesa del Fuego en el establecimiento.

_Princesa del Fuego._ Hubo un extraño pensamiento. Katara intentó imaginarse usando la ropa de Azula -- ¿tendría que afilarse las uñas hasta tenerlas en punta? ¿Zuko era un príncipe de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez había dejado de ser uno realmente? Parecía como si siempre hubiera sido un príncipe, sin importar lo que Ozai o Azula hicieran. Estaba en su andar y en sus palabras y en su fuego control. Solía ser un desagradable caso de petulante arrogancia, pero ahora esa cualidad real se había enfriado, como un té macerado, en confianza. _Y ahora tú estás conectado a eso._

_-_Vaya, gracias –respondió Katara, sonriendo. Se llevó las manos a las caderas-. ¿No deberías estar haciendo una reverencia?

El guardia parpadeó. Claramente, había esperado que su mirada lasciva fuera suficiente para intimidarla – el hombre obviamente no tenía ni idea como era una prisión de verdad. Luego Zuko pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿No es grandiosa? –Preguntó Zuko-. Es la adición perfecta a nuestra familia.

Katara levantó un único dedo y lo dirigió al guardia en casi la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho hacia Aang o Toph, si los hubiera atrapado haraganeando.

-Perdonaré tu impertinencia solo esta vez, si me encuentras algo para comer. Me gustaría un pescado frito, arroz de coco, un mango, y…

-Dulzura, no fuerces el cerebro de este pobre hombre –dijo Zuko-. Ha sido un día largo para todos –se inclinó hacia delante y antes de que sus labios acariciaran la curva de su oreja murmuró-: He creado un monstruo.

Katara le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante.

-No tienes ni idea.

-Te amo –replicó Zuko, y le besó la punta de la nariz. Cuando se apartó, sonreía, y las mejillas de ella latían llenas de sangre. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esto en frente de otra gente? _–Zuko le golpeó la nariz con un dedo-. Descansa un poco. Tenemos un gran día mañana.

-Cla… Claro.

Zuko se volvió hacia el guardia.

-Puedo ser llevado de regreso a mi habitación, ahora.

Katara lo observó irse. El guardia dejó el solitario candelabro ardiendo. Lentamente, Katara se llevó las manos a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban calientes bajo sus palmas. De alguna forma, sentarse parecía una buena idea. Pero cuando se le doblaron las rodillas, encontró que había calculado mal la ubicación de la cama. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre el piso y no se movió de ese lugar por un largo rato.

* * *

El sueño la eludió completamente. Un rato después de que Zuko se fuera, alguien llegó y dejó un tazón de vieras diminutos en un curry rojo sobre arroz, y lo comió realmente sin probarlo. Tres mordidas le dio al plato y lo apartó. Racionalmente, se sabía que la comida y dormir le ayudarían a su mente a dejar de correr si simplemente se relajaba y les dejaba hacer su magia. Y lo intentó – apagó el candelabro, se trepó a la cama, y cerró los ojos. Pero cerca del momento en que empezó a escuchar los primeros pájaros del alba se dio cuenta que el sueño no iba a venir. Su cabeza estaba demasiado llena. Y en ese momento, estaba mayormente llena de Zuko.

Decirle a alguien que se lo amaba era cruzar la línea, decidió. En realidad, todo lo del matrimonio cruzaba la línea, pero era necesario – necesitaban una excusa para quedarse en el palacio y saber del arma, y esto era lo más agradable que Zuko pudo pensar. Era mejor que la prisión de todas formas. Y había dicho que podía romperlo, después. Eso mismo era una pequeña parte de la cultura de la Nación del Fuego que le gustaba en verdad. En la Tribu Agua, uno no disolvía un matrimonio a menos que alguien hubiera engañado o herido al otro. Su padre había presidido uno una vez cuando era muy pequeña – incluía una tienda cerrada y un montón de llantos y gritos, y cuando el esposo salió de la carpa fue obvio que los hermanos de su esposa le habían dado una golpiza. Pero últimamente la guerra había estado separando a todos antes de que sus propios errores pudieran hacer el trabajo.

Pero decir "te amo" era algo con lo que se suponía que uno no podía mentir, incluso si toda la relación era una mentira. Era una de esas cosas de las que uno no podía retractarse. Era como hablar mal de los difuntos, a como cuando Zhao se había metido dentro del Oasis de los Espíritus. Había algunas cosas que uno simplemente no podía hacer. Esta era una de ellas. Era lo suficientemente malo que le hubiera dicho lo mismo a su padre – ahora su papa también pensaba que Zuko estaba loco por ella, o pensaba que Zuko decía cosas por el bien de una mentira. De una u otra forma, Katara sospechaba que todo terminaría con alguien gritándole (y por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa). Además, había un montón de otras cosas que Zuko podía haber dicho para hacerse entender delante de esa gente que los miraba. _Enciendes mi vida, _quizás, o ¡_mi corazón arde por ti_!

Katara rió tontamente. ¿Por qué Zuko no podía simplemente actuar tonta y estúpidamente con ella, como Sokka lo hacía con Yue y Suki? Sería mucho más divertido y destrozaría menos los nervios. Momentáneamente se lo imaginó intentado conversar con ella en una cena formal y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Quizás ella podía inducirlo a usar ropa de mujer de la Tribu Agua, como Suki había hecho con Sokka. Se lo merecía, y su cabello podía ser del largo justo para las mechitas… se rió fuertemente.

Por encima de su cabeza, sonó un golpe sordo.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? –inquirió Zuko al otro lado de la pared.

Katara de inmediato ahogó sus risitas.

-Eh, de nada. Vuelve a dormir.

-… No puedo.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

-No –un silencio-. ¿Tu cabeza está bien?

Ella se tocó la parte posterior de la misma.

-Sí… aunque nunca la curé. ¿Podría usar tu baño, por favor?

-Seguro.

Rápidamente se deslizo dentro de su ropa y se dirigió a por la puerta secreta. Zuko ya había abierto la suya y ella vio un candelabro brillando cuando se metió dentro del pequeño cuarto de observación camino al suyo. Cerró su panel y entro en el cuarto de él. Las sábanas estaban todas arrugadas, como si las hubiera estado pateando, y cuando la vio mirándolas fue a ponerlas en su lugar.

-No, está bien, no tienes que ordenar por mí –le aseguró, y marchó hacia el baño-. Solo estaré un minuto.

Curar el corte en su nuca no le llevó nada. el resto del tiempo lo pasó dándose un baño con agua control: su cabello necesitaba un lavado a gritos, y su piel no estaba mucho mejor. Cuando salió, estaba limpia y agradecida por ello, y mejor preparada para tener la conversación que había estado anudando su cerebro toda la noche.

-Entonces –empezó, encontrando a Zuko sentado en una cama precipitadamente hecha-. Nos vamos a casar.

Él cabeceó.

-Sí –sus ojos encontrar su nuevo collar-. ¿Usas eso para dormir?

Katara miró hacia abajo.

-Bueno, sí, no quiero perderlo –señaló con la cabeza hacia su muñeca izquierda-. Tú también traes puesto el tuyo todavía.

-Bueno, sí, pero siempre lo hice –replicó Zuko. Se aclaró la garganta-. Digo, siempre lo tuve cerca de mí. En un bolsillo. Debajo de mi armadura.

-Oh –Katara asintió, luego se mordió el labio-. Eh, ¿puedo sentarme?

Zuko se movió una pulgada hacia un lado.

-Adelante.

Katara fue hasta allí y se sentó. Miró sus manos atentamente. Se aferraron a los dobladillos de sus pantalones.

-Le dijiste a mi papá que me amabas –remarcó.

Zuko hizo una mueca.

-Sí.

-Y también me dijiste lo mismo. Y entonces tú… bueno, tú estabas ahí. Te acuerdas.

-Sí.

-Y sé que lo hiciste solo por todo este plan que tenemos en marcha, pero, eh, hace las cosas realmente incómodas, porque yo no sé que decir, y porque tú ya has hecho esto antes y yo no, y yo no sé lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Digo, ¿digo te amo también? Porque es realmente una gran cosa y es realmente importante, y sé que comparado a todo esto de la boda no es verdaderamente tan grande pero para mí…

-Está bien –interrumpió Zuko. Suspiró-. No tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

-Oh. Bueno. Gracias.

-Aunque voy a seguir diciéndolo –confesó Zuko.

-Oh.

-Quizás deberías considerarlo como una especie de código –sugirió.

-¿Código?

-Sí. Sería como mi frase secreta para ti –sonrió un poquito-. Cuando diga "te amo", será el código para "no hagas una locura y me dejes solo".

Con pesar, se rió.

-De acuerdo –se abrazó los codos-. Supongo que en la vida real "te amo" es el código para miles de cosas diferentes también. Eso es porque todo el mundo lo dice cuando en realidad quieren decir "lo siento" o "ve a cortar leña"

-Pensé que cuando querías leña simplemente se lo pedías a Sokka.

-Bueno, sí, pero solo porque está muy molesto.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Las chicas son raras.

-Ey, te vas a casar con una, así que acostúmbrate –Katara se encorvó hacia delante-. Lamento también ser tan mala en la parte de los besos.

-No eres mala en ella.

-Es solo que me hace sentir un poco rara cuando hay gente mirando –sintió su cara ardiendo-. Digo, se que tienes que hacerlo para aparentar, ¿pero no te hace sentir raro también? No me parezco nada a Mai. Y ella parece ser realmente madura y todo eso. Ella probablemente era muchísimo mejor en estas cosas.

-Bueno tú y Mai _son _diferentes…

-¿Ves? –Katara lo miró de reojo-. Solo estoy intentando decir que sé que estás intentando realmente duro hacer que toda esta cosa parezca real, y estoy segura que han captado el punto por ahora, así que si quieres ir al siguiente nivel…

Su ojo sano se agrandó.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – a la luz parpadeante, pareció que palidecía-. Si hice algo que no te gustó, no quise hacerlo, lo juro, yo…

-¡No, no, está bien! –Katara levantó sus manos-. Has sido realmente… lindo. Realmente, pero _realmente_ lindo. Pero es solo que me pongo… tímida –intentó sonreír-. Soy como algo nueva en esto.

La boca de Zuko adoptó la forma de una pequeña "o",

-Ya veo… -miró al piso-. Quizás deberíamos inventar otro código –repuso.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Como… te apretaré la mano dos veces para preguntarte si algo está bien. Y luego tu me la aprietas una vez para sí y dos para no.

-¿Eso no se verá algo obvio?

-No si ya estamos tomados de la mano –retrucó Zuko.

-Oh. Claro –asintió-. Es una buena idea. Me gusta.

-Bien. Me alegro –le echó un vistazo-. Porque sabes que yo nunca, _jamás_ te obligaría…

-Lo sé –sonrió ampliamente-. En serio, vamos. Puedo detener tu corazón con un movimiento. No hay forma de que vayas a meterte conmigo.

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Eso es seguro…

Katara contoneó los dedos de sus pies.

-Azula dijo algo que me ha estado molestando.

Zuko se envaró.

-Es sobre mi cara, ¿no es así?

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-No tenemos que hablar de eso, si tú no quieres…

-Desafié a uno de los consejeros durante un consejo de guerra, y Ozai dijo que eso significaba que lo había desafiado a él. Tuvimos un Agni Kai. Perdí. Fin.

-¿Peleaste contra tu papá?

Zuko tragó.

-No. no pelee contra él. Caí de rodillas y rogué por su perdón. Pero no sirvió de nada. Me marcó, de todas formas, y luego me desterró.

Katara quedó boquiabierta. No había duda de porque Zuko había intentado con tanto ahínco no pelear con Aang. No había duda de porque se estremecía cada vez que Ozai mencionaba al Avatar "desterrándolo".

-Zuko… -deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y se recostó contra él en un abrazo de lado-. Lo… lo siento de veras…

-No es tu culpa –respondió, un poquito bruscamente-. ¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

-… No lo sé. Es solo que parece lo correcto para decir.

-Bueno, se acabo, ahora. Ya está hecho.

Lo apretó con más fuerza.

-Lamento haberte hecho regresar aquí. Y lamento _muchísimo _no haber curado…

El brazo de él se acomodó sobre los hombros de ella.

-El mundo entero necesita a Aang –protestó él-. Soy el único que se preocupa por mi rostro.

-¡Un montón de gente se preocupa por tu rostro! Está tu Tío, y Toph, y apuesto que si tu mamá viera…

-Mi mamá probablemente no me reconocería –interrumpió Zuko. Tosió-. Ella probablemente no querría hacerlo, de cualquier forma. He hecho cosas bastante malas. Si se enterara de ellas, se avergonzaría de mí.

Katara se apartó y se irguió en su lugar.

-Zuko. Détente. Si tu mamá debiera estar avergonzada de alguien, lo estaría de Azula.

Él casi sonrió.

-Supongo que sí –frunció el ceño-. Sabes, lo que tu papá dijo hoy, estaba equivocado.

Katara odió el temblor en su voz.

-¿Realmente lo crees? Digo, sé que piensas que estaba mintiendo de todas maneras, pero…

-Estuvo mal de su parte decir lo que dijo así, de todas formas –fulminó al piso con la mirada-. No puedes retractarte de algo así, incluso si nunca lo dijiste en serio. Solo tienes que seguir trabajando para resarcirte de alguna forma.

Katara intentó obtener su mirada.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que no debería dejar que se zafe tan fácilmente cuando todo esto termine?

Zuko sonrió.

-Definitivamente no. Hazlo pagar por ello.

-¿Un desquite al estilo Toph?

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Exactamente. Él debería pelar tu fruta y buscarte tu comida y mullir tus almohadas.

Katara frunció el ceño falsamente y tamborileó un dedo sobre su barbilla.

-Pero… tú ya haces esas cosas por mí…

La mandíbula de Zuko se desencajó. Señaló.

-Te descubrí. Eres una princesa total.

Las orejas le ardían.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí, sí es! ¡Le das órdenes a la gente todo el tiempo! ¡Y te encantan las cosas brillantes!

-¡A todo el mundo le encantan las cosas brillantes! –Se cruzó de brazos-. _No _soy una princesa.

-Levanta tu nariz un poquito más alto. Eso realmente me va a convencer.

Apuntó hacia el baño.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que no le ahogue, señor.

-Muy bien, podemos marcar _amenazas aleatorias _en la lista…

-¡Tú solo tienes una mala impresión de las princesas porque tu hermana es una tan desagradable!

-Para muestra basta un botón.

Katara lo empujó con ambas manos. Zuko cayó hacia atrás y levantó sus manos débilmente.

-Veo que tu régimen tiránico ya está comenzando.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo golpeó pero él le agarró ambos manos, manteniéndolas temblorosamente ya que ella intentaba débilmente golpearlo.

-¡No soy _tiránica_!

Él entrelazó sus dedos, mantuvo sus brazos firmes mientras ella intentaba que se golpeara.

-Pronto querrás fuentes gigantes con tu imagen en la plaza de cada ciudad; llevarás a la quiebra a toda la Nación del Fuego…

-¡_No _lo haré!

-… y re-emitirás la moneda para incluir símbolos de la Tribu Agua…

-¡_Debería_!

-Me voy a casar con una tirana –sentenció Zuko, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Katara miró sus manos enlazadas y su sonrisa. De alguna forma había terminado sentada sobre él, y cuando se le retiró a gatas de encima se tambaleó un poquito. Respiró hondo y se alisó la ropa.

-No soy una tirana. Me voy de vuelta a la cama.

Zuko tragó.

-Eso probablemente sea lo mejor.

Katara hizo una mueca.

-Perdón por, eh, aplastarte.

-No lo hiciste.

-Bueno. Como sea. Debería estar la cama.

-Bueno.

-Te veré mañana, entonces –se dirigió a la puerta-. o más tarde, supongo.

-Claro.

-Tenemos un montón por planear.

-Lo sé.

-En ambos frentes, digo.

Él cabeceó.

-Deberías pensar donde quieres que vayamos ahora. Digo, en que lugar quieres buscar pistas. Solo dime e iremos.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Me gustaría eso –abrió la puerta-. Buenas noches. O, buenos días, supongo.

-Para ti también.

Ella regresó a su propia habitación y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Y durmió. Y dijo: "¿No sabes que soy una princesa?" cuando el guardia le dejó una bandeja llena con su desayuno y le dirigió un comentario por su pereza.

* * *

Tarde durante la mañana, no obstante, un guardia abrió su puerta sin llamar y anunció:

-Hora de bañarse. Se te necesita en la plaza

Lo que siguió fue una minuciosa refregada y una rápida peinada de su cabello en el opulento cuarto de Azula. Bajo la atenta mirada de Li y Lo, los sirvientes de Azula cubrieron el cabello de Katara con agua y aceite de jazmín, de modo que las puntas se rizaran, luego aseguraron una parte del mismo con un prendedor con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego. Arrojaron su uniforme a un lado y la metieron dentro de un nuevo conjunto de batas. Eran pesadas, formales y tenían esos extraños hombros puntiagudos que Katara siempre había sospechado de ser para pinchar a los demás en el ojo.

-¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Ya verás –respondió Li o Lo.

-No te preocupes, chiquita –añadió la otra-. Te probaste a ti misma cuando atacaste al Avatar.

Katara hizo un mohín, e intentó cuadrar los hombros bajo el nuevo peso.

-¿Dónde está Zuko?

-En camino –contestó una.

Y estaba. Cuando la expulsaron con todas las mejores y pesadas galas, encontró a Zuko afuera con su cabello recogido. Usaban un traje negro de armadura ribeteado de dorado. En su muñeca izquierda, asomando debajo del negro, el collar azul de la Tribu Agua se veía ridículamente desubicado.

-Te ves como un príncipe –observó.

-No dejes que las ropas te engañen –exclamó Azula, apareciendo desde una esquina-. Por dentro, todavía es un debilucho –ojeó a Katara de arriba abajo-. Pero supongo que los mendigos no pueden escoger –le rugió a los Dai Li-. ¡A moverse!

-¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió Katara.

Zuko la tomó del codo y empezó a caminar.

-No me creerías si te lo digo.

* * *

Un sudoroso y brusco viaje en palanquín más tarde, y estaban ascendiendo las escaleras de la plaza real que daba al puerto. La piedra blanca parecía rebotar los rayos del sol del mediodía hacia el grupo. Katara entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia el agua. Debajo, entre los parapetos y donde la tierra se encontraba con el mar, había una multitud de soldados y civiles. Y entonces el tamborileo comenzó. Mai y Ty Lee se acomodaron detrás de Azula.

-Métanse dentro –indicó Azula-. Li y Lo tienen un gusto por lo teatral.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que hacer una gran entrada –explicó Zuko, tirando de ella dentro de una pequeña antesala detrás de un vidrio ambarino y hierro forjado. Katara sintió los golpes de tambor bajo sus pies. Los sirvientes de Azula le habían dado sus nuevas pantuflas puntiagudas; seguían trabándose en el largo drapeado de su bata. Esperaba caerse de un momento a otro.

-Saca el collar hacia fuera –señaló Zuko.

-Oh…

-Déjame –pidió, y hurgó bajo el cuello de su prenda. Frunciendo el ceño, se las arregló para sacar el collar de debajo de su ropa y ubicarlo sobre la tela de manera que brillara el azul contra el ocre.

-¡ENTONCES, EN EL DÍA DEL ECLIPSE, CON EL CORAZON ARDIENDO, EL PRÍNCIPE ZUKO SE ARRIESGÓ A LA CÓLERA DEL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO PARA _RECLAMAR SU PREMIO!_

Se escucharon vítores. Katara enfrentó los ojos de Zuko.

-¿Qué están diciendo?

-_¡_Y ESE DÍA SELLÓ EL DESTINO DEL AVATAR_!_

Los vítores aumentaron. Katara escuchó golpes fuertes con los pies.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-AHORA HA REGRESADO CON EL OBJETO DE SU BÚSQUEDA -- ¡UN TROFEO DE INCOMPARABLE VALOR!

-Lo siento –se disculpó Zuko.

-¡LA MAESTRA AGUA DEL AVATAR! ¡_SU NUEVA PRINCESA KATARA_!

-Esos somos nosotros –apuntó, y le tomó la mano cuando las puertas se abrieron con un quejido de sus goznes de hierro. El fuego llameó a sus espaldas, y salieron hacia la cegadora luz del sol, al ruido del mar y hacia la multitud. Los tambores martillaron los oídos de Katara. a ambos lados de ellos, Li y Lo sostenían sus huesudas manos en el aire.

-¡AHORA CONTROLAMOS LOS OCÉANOS!

-¡AHORA CURAMOS NUESTRAS HERIDAS!

-¡_AHORA LA FACCIÓN DEL AVATAR SE HA FRACTURADO_!

La muchedumbre gritó. Erupcionaron bengalas desde las torres. Katara se volvió hacia Zuko. Sintió una única lágrima rodar por su rostro.

-Aparenta estar feliz –demandó por lo bajo-. Y saluda a tu gente.

La empujó ligeramente hacia delante, y ella encontró el barandal de piedra. Debajo de ella, la multitud era como una masa de hormigas, o un gran cardumen de peces. Y ahí bajo sus pies, colocados como utilería enana obra, había tres urnas hondas llenas de agua.

-Dales una demostración –apremió Li o Lo-. Muéstrales todo lo que puedes hacer.

En silencio, Katara levantó sus brazos. Miró a Azula fugazmente. _Podría hacerlo. Empujarla del balcón. Quedaría aplastada como un insecto._

_-_Cuidado –advirtió Mai, apareciendo de repente detrás de su hombro-. No quieres que nadie dude de tus lealtades, ¿o sí?

Katara le sonrió.

-Azula sabe de mis lealtades –replicó, e hizo que el agua se dispara como géiseres de las urnas. Brilló en el aire por encima de su cabeza. Lo giró en un círculo para el aplauso de la muchedumbre-. Son para Zuko –se inclinó hacia delante y empujó el agua en una pelota. Chasqueando los dedos, la congeló, la cortó en tiras y escucho como los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego que había abajo se callaban y esperaban su primera muestra de nieve. Cayó lenta y centelleante, y a pesar de sí sonrió cuando los vio sacar la lengua y estirar los brazos.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces –le reconoció Mai, y se alejó.

* * *

-Ahora que el anuncio de sus nupcias se ha hecho, supongo que tendremos que seguir con las formalidades habituales –aventuró Azula, durante el viaje de regreso al palacio en el palanquín-. Katara, tendremos una túnica preparada para ti y una coronillas. Zuko ya tiene los contratos en borrador, y desmontaremos una de las viejas barcazas para su viaje.

-¿Viaje? –repitió Zuko-. ¿Qué viaje?

-El que harán después de que la guerra termine –respondió Azula, examinando sus uñas como garras. Levantó la mirada y le arqueó una ceja a Zuko-. No creías que Padre realmente te había aceptado de vuelta en su casa, ¿cierto? La verdad es que apenas puede soportar mirarte. Así que te va a enviar lejos, donde nunca tendrá que verte de nuevo.

Zuko se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Qué?

Azula cruzó las piernas.

-Cuando el Cometa de Sozin regrese, la Nación del Fuego terminará esta guerra de una vez y para siempre. Pero el éxito es insignificante sin seguridad –necesitamos mantener lo que hemos ganado –su mirada dorada se deslizó sobre Katara-. y necesitamos gente _excepcionalmente talentosa _para que nos ayude.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Katara.

Azula suspiró. Se giró y miró hacia el puerto de la ciudad que desaparecía lentamente tras ellos.

-Cuando el Avatar haya caído, tú y mi hermano serán los nuevos gobernadores del Polo Norte.

Brevemente, Katara se imaginó a sí misma en los zapatos de la madre de Mai – robando una ciudad de su gente.

-¿_Qué_?

-Había pensado que te ibas a poner contenta –repuso Azula-. No me digas que no te parece una oferta generosa. Te estamos dejando ir. Cuando todo esto termine, puedes regresar a toda esa deliciosa nieve y hielo y nunca más darnos problemas.

-No soy _del_ Polo Norte, soy del Sur…

-El Polo Sur ha sido un inútil montón de hielo defendido solamente por mujeres y bebés, desde que tu familia lo abandonó –cortó Azula-. Una vez que esté aplastado, podremos construir nuestra propia infraestructura allí. Pero el Polo Norte es avanzado, y su gente testaruda. Necesitamos a alguien que engrase las ruedas.

-Quieres que traicione a mi propia gente –dedujo Katara.

-Ellos ya no son _tu _gente –le recordó Azula-. Vas a ser parte de _nuestra_ familia ahora, y a menos que quieras enfrentar _otro _pelotón de fusilamiento, no pensarán en cometer traición pronto –sonrió-. Además, pensé que venías del Polo Sur.

-Entrené en el Norte; estuve allí durante el asedio…

-Por lo cual será una decepción bastante amarga para la gente del Polo Norte cuando llegues en un navío de la Nación del Fuego –interrumpió Azula, sonriendo más ampliamente ahora-. Por supuesto, podríamos enviar a alguien más. El Ministro Jiang ha tenido el ojo atento en el Norte desde la derrota de Zhao; _insiste_ que el podría haberlo hecho mejor. Ciertamente solo lo mantenemos en reserva por su temperamento – hace que Zhao se vea como un tierno cordero-koala, en comparación…

-Jiang es bruto y una amenaza –intervino Zuko.

-Sí, y hubiera sido una lástima si el hubiera sacado a relucir eso con nuestros serviciales y capaces cuerpos de nuestra nueva fuerza de trabajo del Norte –admitió Azula-. Pero si Katara no está interesada en el trabajo…

-¿Qué tendría que hacer? –inquirió Katara.

-Mantener las líneas de aprovisionamiento llenas y funcionando –contestó Azula-. La Nación Del Fuego está muy interesada en los pescados, el aceite de foca y el agua fresca del Polo Norte. Necesitamos comida y combustible para mantener los desarrollos en buen estado. Y tú eres la persona indicada para ayudarnos –Azula cabeceó en dirección a Li y Lo y hacia los Dai Li-. Con algo de ayuda, por supuesto – enviaré simplemente lo mejor para acompañarte y mantener sus ojos atentos a cualquier… problema –sus ojos chispearon.

-Eso no era parte del plan –saltó Zuko entre dientes.

-Los planes cambian –retrucó Azula. Su rostro se suavizó un poquito-. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mantenerlos con vida, tonto. Padre cree que tu matrimonio atraerá al Avatar fuera de su escondite. Pero él sabe que simplemente rostizar a Katara a fuego abierto sería mucho más rápido. Al Avatar no _le puedes importar menos, _pero claramente todavía siente algo por ella. Lo que te deja peor que un inútil, a menos que pueda pensar una razón para dejarte cerca –se cruzó de brazos-. Todo tiene un precio, Zuko. El matrimonio es un compromiso de por vida, y también lo es la Nación del Fuego. Si quieres la libertad de vivir como quieres, tienes que trabajar por ello.

-¡Pero este plan ni siquiera tiene sentido! –Zuko señaló a Katara. Es una _maestra agua. _Con la gente del Polo Norte detrás de ella, ¡podría incitar una rebelión!

-Eso no será problema, Zuko –aseveró Azula. Se tronó los dedos-. Katara sabe lo que pasará si escucho que ha dejado a la Tribu Agua del Norte salirse de la línea –sus ojos se entornaron-. Ambos morirán, y el Polo Norte se derretirá bajo los misiles de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no accedemos desde el principio? –averiguó Katara.

-Entonces enviaré a Jiang al Polo Norte para que hago lo peor –prometió Azula-. Y perderás la oportunidad de estar entre lo que queda de la Tribu Agua y la cólera del Señor del Fuego –sus ojos se fijaron en los de Katara-. tu gente te abandonó, Katara. recuerda eso cuando llegue el Cometa de Sozin, y todo estará bien.

-¿Por qué ese día? –preguntó Zuko.

-Porque Padre lo ha elegido para que sea el día de tu casamiento, Zuko –respondió Azula. Sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor momento para celebrar haberte robado la maestra agua del Avatar que en el día de nuestro mayor triunfo?

-Quieres que Aang se aparezcan cuando están más poderosos –advirtió Zuko-. Él también es un maestro fuego, el Cometa le dará a él la misma…

-El Cometa le da a _todos _los maestros fuegos el mismo poder, Zuko –asintió Azula-. Somos muchos. Él es uno.

-Es el Avatar –sentenció Katara.

-Lo dices como si significara algo –replicó Azula-. La última vez que me fijé, el Avatar era un llorón que dejó que dos de sus maestros le dieran una paliza. Es débil, porque ustedes dos son débiles. Lo malcriaron, y ahora él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar su meta.

-Si lo matas, simplemente reencarnará –recalcó Zuko.

-No lo mataremos –aseguró Azula-. Lo pondremos en algún lugar seguro por el resto de su vida. Y entonces, para cuando muera a una edad avanzada, la Nación del Fuego ya tendrá un abase en cada fortaleza de la Tribu Agua –sonrió-. Hará que atrapar al siguiente sea mucho más fácil.

El estómago de Katara peleó por subir por su garganta. tuvo problemas en recuperar el aliento. El brazo de Zuko se deslizó de sus hombros y encontró su mano. Sus dedos se enlazaron.

-Necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo –dijo.

-Tómense todo el que necesiten –concedió Azula-. Si deciden en contra, estoy seguro que Padre podrá pensar algo para que Katara haga.

* * *

De regreso en el palacio, Katara esperó hasta llegar a sus habitaciones para decir:

-Me gustaría hablar con Zuko a solas, por favor.

-Adelante –asintió uno de los guardias, guiñando un ojo. Frunciendo el ceño, Zuko la siguió dentro de su habitación. Sus botas nuevas hacían un extraño tintineo contra las maderas del piso, y sus pies calientes e hinchados estaban tan contentos del respiro cuando se sacó lentamente las pantuflas. Katara se giró para enfrentarlo. Se veía tan diferente con su armadura negra. Más real, sí, pero de alguna forma más pálido, mayor y cansado.

-Dime que no sabía sobre esto –pidió.

-¿Saber sobre qué?

-¿Oh, no lo sé, el hecho de que Azula quiere que _colonice a mi propia gente?_

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos.

-¡No sabía! ¡Lo juro!

Katara odio su voz por salirle tan ronca y débil.

-¿Entonces esto no era parte del plan? ¿No me lo estás soltando simplemente ahora porque acordé a esto? –señaló el collar.

Zuko abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Agachó la mirada.

-No. Lo prometo. Me sorprendió a mí también.

Levantó una temblorosa mano.

-Porque si me entero que sabías, Zuko, te juro que, terminamos, se _acabó…_

-Katara –le agarró las manos por las muñecas-. No sabía. Lo prometo. Si hubiera sabido, te hubiera dicho. Tienes que creerme –sus ojos parecían casi brillar. Entonces los cerró y ella vio como le temblaba la mandíbula-. _Por favor_ creéme. _Por favor._

-Quiero hacerlo –susurró-. Quiero creerte porque pienso que realmente has cambiado y si me traicionas ahora nunca, pero nunca te perdonaré…

Entonces su cara quedó aplastada contra la armadura y olió clavo de olor y lana y cuero, y debajo de esa puntiaguda superficie estaba temblando justo como sus manos y su voz.

-_No _lo haré –aseguró-. No te traicionaré. Jamás. Lo prometo.

-Por favor no dejes que esto sea como Ba Sing Se de nuevo...

-_No_ lo es. No lo es. Te lo prometo, no lo es –sus brazos rodearon su cintura-. Cometí un terrible error ese día. Y no dejaré que eso suceda de nuevo. No te defraudaré.

-Lo hiciste –replicó contra la armadura-. Me defraudaste y me dolió _muchisímo_ porque me sentí tan _estúpida _por confiar en ti y querer creer qu epodías ser diferente y por haber ofrecido curarte y… y luego tú simplemente…

-Lo sé –admitió-. Pero sé ahora lo que debería haber hecho entonces, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo.

Ella se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Qué es eso?

Su barbilla se movió contra su hombro, y sintió el rugoso rasguño de su cicatriz en su oreja cuando la acercó más.

-Esto.

Algo hormigueo en su sangre. Se había re-imaginado ese momento cientos de veces, había visto las posibilidades se desprendían de ahí como fracturas dentadas provocadas por un impacto en el hielo liso, se había preguntado como sería curar una herida tan grande y si el agua hubiera funcionada y _si lo hubiera hecho antes, ¿habría ido con nosotros?_ Y a veces sus especulaciones terminaban en abrazos agradecidos o en un rostro sonriente, pero nunca habían terminado de esa manera: con Zuko abrazándola y haciéndola sentir segura y prometiéndole que nunca, jamás la lastimaría de nuevo. Nunca terminaban con ella levantando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y parándose de puntillas solo para hacerlo, o con el extraño suspiro que sacó de él cuando lo hizo, como si finalmente pudiera entregar algo, o de la manera en que su mano aparecía y encontraba su cabello, enredándose cuidadosamente en los rulos cuidadosamente forjados. Nunca terminaban con su respiración irregular en su cuello creando un imparable cosquilleo en su espalda o de la manera en que sus caderas se movían en respuesta o en la manera que el siseó y ajustó su agarre y…

… la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Necesitan a la maestra agua; órdenes del Señor del Fuego.

En su oído, Zuko maldijó muy bajito. Se giró de forma que quedara entre ella y el guardia.

-No hemos terminado.

-Eso deduzco, pero como dije, son órdenes del Señor del Fuego –el guardia procedió a entrar. Flanqueado por dos Dai Li llevando grillos – y una caperuza negra.

Zuko retrocedió, todavía en posición entre Katara y los otros.

-¿Para qué necesitan eso? ¿A dónde la llevan?

-No podemos decirte eso –contestó el guardia.

Asumió una postura defensiva.

-Entonces díganme cómo esperan qe mi _esposa_ sea llevada _encadenada._

_-_Vamos, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

Katara se adelantó.

-No voy a ningún lado hasta que me digan -- ¡Ey! –los grillos de los Dai Li ya habían serpenteado hasta ella y apresado sus brazos. forcejeó contra ellos-. ¿Qué está pasando? –la tiraron de rodillas.

Zuko arremetió hacia delante.

-Katara... –el guardia le dio un rápido puñetazo en el estómago. Tosió, luego tambaleó hacia ella. el guardia lo apartó justo antes de que sus dedos la alcanzaran. Zuko luchó, como un pez, bajo el agarre del otro hombre. Gruñó entre diente. _Sáquenle _esas esposas. ¡No ha _hecho_ nada!

-Solo está ganándose su estadía –replicó uno de los agentes Dai Li, antes de bajar la capucha sobre la cara de Katara y cerrarla ajustadamente. Katara escuchó un brusco barullo sobre el piso antes de que los Dai Li tiraran de ella hacia delante y la empujaran hacia la puerta.

-¡Dejenla ir! –la voz de Zuko se quebró-. ¡Vamos a cooperar! ¡_Katara_!

Se volvió a medias, y habló a oscuras.

-Zuko, solo cálmate, estaré bien –_No hagas algo estúpido. __No te equivoques. __No lo hagas peor para ti-. _T- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Entre ellos, la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

* * *

La llevaron muy lejos por los túneles hacia la habitación del Señor del Fuego Ozai. Ozai se les unió allí – reconoció su extraña y agitada respiración y escuchó el susurro de su ropa a lo largo del psio. Reconoció las escaleras y el sonido del relámpago cuando chisporroteó dentro de la puerta de la bóveda. Pero hizo lo mejor para no traicionar ninguna señal de familiaridad con la zona, y preguntó una y otra vez: "¿Dónde estamos?", a pesar de los repetidos codazos a sus costillas. Los guardias la empujaban todo el camino; estaba jadeante y sudorosa para cuando llegaron a destino. En el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora hacía calor, y el aire sabía diferente – viejo, rancio, sulfuroso.

Cuando le quitaron la caperuza se encontró parada en un pequeño cuarto bordeado con tuberías de agua y candelabros en las alcantarillas. Se giró y vio una gruesa puerta de acero detrás de ellos.

-Por aquí –indicó Ozai, y su atención se fue a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación. En ella había un hombre semidesnudo, pálido y transpirado. Bigotes hirsutos y grises salían de su mentón. Gimió y apretó los dientes. Cuando Katara vio su hombro, descubrió el por qué.

Sangraba profusamente por varios hoyos en el hombro. Eran del tamaño de monedas de cobre, y la piel que lo rodeaba no estaba cortada sino quemada, como las marcas dejadas cuando una brasa escapaba del fuego y aterrizaba en el dobladillo de un vestido. No era la tajada limpia de una espada o el hueco con forma estrellada de una flecha. Katara pasó su mirada de la herida a Ozai.

-¿Qué hizo esto?

-Eso no es importante –aseveró el Señor del Fuego-. ¿Puedes curarlo?

Katara tragó saliva. Con sangre control, probablemente podría hacerlo. Empero el hombre ya había perdido muchísima. La sangre empabaa las toallas debajo de su hombro, y goteaba lentamente en las sedientas piedras del suelo-. Necesito agua.

Dos guardias adelantaron un urna de bronce con agua, y Katara la levantó en forma de serpentina para hacerla trabajar sobre sus manos. Se acercó más al hombre.

-Soy una sanadora –explicó-. Puedo usar agua control para curarlo.

Con los ojos ardiendo, respirando pesadamente a través de los dientes apretados, el hombre sobra la mesa la miró fijamente. Parpadeó y entornó los ojos.

-Te... conozco...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy del Polo Sur…

-Sí. La chica. Él se escapó contigo.

Katara aplicó sus manos sobre la herida.

-¿Disculpa?

-_¡S... Salta en el río!_

La carne de los brazos se le puso de gallina.

-¿Eras parte de la tripulación de Zuko?

-J… Jee. Teniente de navío. A tu servicio –gorjeó en su garganta-. El príncipe… ¿cómo…?

Katara observó el suave brillo que empezaba a emitir el agua.

-Zuko está bien –aseguró-. Él… bueno, vamos a casarnos pronto.

Jee suspiró. Se volvió para mirar el agua brillante.

-Eso… eso es realmente bueno… -cerró los ojos-. No he visto a mi esposa en tanto tiempo…

-Debiste haber pensado eso antes de que te unieras al Desertor –repuso Ozai-. Ahora a menos que la maestra agua pueda arreglarte, nunca la verás de nuevo –Ozai arqueó las cejas-. Con algo de suerte, tus hijos aprenderán de los errores de su padre, y mostrarán más respeto.

El Teniente Jee intentó sentarse.

-Déjalos en paz…

Katara lo presionó hacia abajo mientras Ozai empezaba a reír.

-Despacio, despacio… -reunió más agua fresca y la aplicó a la herida-. Intenta no hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

El Teniente Jee tragó saliva. La observó trabajar con el rabillo del ojo. Una vez más, el agua comenzó a brillar. Katara se concentró en la herida. Dejo el agua deslizarse suavemente dentró de las marcas de pinchazos. Hizo una mueca. Algo había rasgado dentro del hombro y explotado ahí dentro. Cuando retiró el agua, estaba sangrienta y se sentía extrañamente pesada, como si algo, diminuto estuviera atrapada dentro más alla de su alcance. Sumió el agua de nuevo, tan suavemente como pudo – el Teniente Jee se retorció y se arqueó sobre la mesa – y se concentró en su sangre. _Muéstrame que anda mal. Muéstrame._

Los recuerdos la abofetearon con la misma fuerza que una ola. Vio a Jee atado a una columna de madera en un lugar oscuro, lo vio luchando contra sus nudos y lo vio mirando fijamente a un hombre que sostenía algo extraño en ambas manos: de oro y con la forma de un dragón, y cuando lo levantó le digo _tú te lo búscaste_ antes de que algo explotara y entonces hubo calor, un dolor sordo y algo filoso hundiéndose solo en su hombro…

Tosió y trastabilló.

-Impresionante –admitió Ozai. Se puso de pie y estuvo detrás de ella, demasiado cerca para se cómodo, y miraba por encima de su hombro el lugar donde había cerrado las heridas en el hombro de Jee-. Excelente trabajo, maestra agua.

Katara se erizó. Era claramente su culpa que tuviera que hacer su trabajo en primer lugar, porque a él y a Azula y a la gente bajo su mando le gustaban hacer cosas enfermizas a gente buena. Le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada amotinada y dijo:

-Gracias. _Papá._

Los ojos de Ozai se agitaron brevemente con eso.

-Te dirigirás a mí como el Señor del Fuego Ozai –le dijo, irguiéndose-. Y después de tu matrimonio podrás llamarme _Padre._

Katara se volvió y miró a Jee.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo del dolor se ha ido?

Con un mohín, Jee flexionó los dedos de ese lado.

-Sí… -la miró atentamento y rotó su hombro en un lento círculo-. Es sorprendente. Eres una gran sanadora.

-Haz fuego control –comandó Ozai-. Ese brazo solamente es bueno para palear carbón si no puede hacer fuego control.

Los labios de Jee se volvieron una delgada línea. Movió su brazo en un clásico puñetazo de fuego control. No pasó nada. respiró hondo, y exhaló con otro puñetazo. De nuevo, nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Golpeó de nuevo-. ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué está psando? –se giró hacia Ozai-. ¿Qué hizo tu gente? –se retorció y su brazo sano se encendió-. Dijeron que era solo una prueba de armas, monstruos… -se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Katara lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y lo bajó lentamente al piso.

Detrás de ella, Ozai se reía desde la garganta. katara se volvió y lo encontró sonriendo con una extraña expresión de triunfo, como si hubiera estado deseando eso por mucho tiempo.

-Matén al traidor –ordenón.

-¡No! Ha perdido un montón de sangre. No sabe lo que está diciendo –Katara se mordió el labio-. Además, ¿no quieren saber si esto es solo temporal? –se volvió hacia Jee-. Tu habilidad podría regresar, ¿cierto? No saben sino lo hará.

Los labios de Jee se curvaron.

-Eres una chica muy linda. No hay duda de porque le gustas.

-Lo digo en serio, vas a estar bien, te curé, hice lo mejor … -su visión se emborronó-. Vas a hacer fuego control de nuevo, lo prometo…

Jee le palmeó la cabeza.

-Cuida al príncipe, ahora. Es el mejor hombre al que he servido. Salvó a nuestro timonel, durante una tormenta.

Katara asintió al tiempo que levantaban a Jee y lo apartaban de ella y sujetaban sus muñecas con esposas.

-Lo intentaré…

Después la caperuza se cerró sobre su cabeza, y nuevamente la estaban escoltando. Apenas se dio cuenta del viaje de regreso. Había un montón de hielo en su estómago, y un nuevo plan formándose en su cabeza.

* * *

De nuevo arriba, pidió pasar al cuarto de Zuko.

-Tengo un mensaje que entregarle de parte de un viejo amigo –excusó.

El guardia rió entre dientes, y la dejó pasar. Le arrancó la capucha y cayó hacia delante en los brazos de Zuko. El la apartó de inmediato. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de ella. Detrás de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un ruido metálico. Ella saltó. El miraba su vestido, sus manos.

-¿Por qué hay sangre? –averiguó con voz ronca. Su agarre se volvió de hierro-. Katara mírame - Ella levantó los ojos. Los de él eran dos diminutos puntos dorados. Habló bajo y vio los tendones de su cuello tensarse, como si estuviera reteniendo un rugido-. ¿_Qué te hicieron_?

Ella parpadeó. Su voz salió en una escofina apenas audible.

-Vi el arma.

Zuko tragó. Su agarre se aflojó un poquito.

-¿Y?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Es malo.

-¿Qué tan malo?

Ella se hizo hacia delante. De alguna forma decirlo de cualquier otra forma menos en un susurro lo hacía parecer más real y menos como la pesadilla que deseaba fervientemente que fuera.

-Se… -habló en su oreja sana-. _Se llevó la capacidad de hacer fuego control de Teniente Jee._

Zuko se tensó.

-…¿Qué?

-Se unió a Jeong-Jeong el Desertor. Luego lo atraparon. Y probaron el arma en él. y yo intenté curarlo, de veras lo intenté, hice lo mejor que pude, pero no fue suficiente… -reprimió un sollozo-. Está lista –pensó en su gente, de repente privada de uno de sus mayores dondes. Pensó en el horror y la frustración que sentía cada vez que Ty Lee le arrebataba su capacidad de hacer agua control con sus ágiles e infalibles dedos-. Llegamos demasiado tarde…

-Eso no es verdad –replicó Zuko-. Sabemos lo que es, ahora. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos –se envaró. Los puños le temblaban a los lados-. Los mataré por hacerle esto a Jee. Era un excelente oficial, y...

-Zuko.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor no hagas nada como eso. El Teniente Jee me pidió que te cuidara –recostó una mejilla contra su túnica. Él se habia cambiado de ropa. Vio la armadura amontonada en el piso-. Por favor, solo… solo quédate aquí, ahora. Por favor. Si está bien.

-Está bien –muy lentamente, sus brazos aparecieron alrededor de ella-. Está bien. Me quedaré.

-No hagas algo estúpido –su garganta dolía terriblemente. Su cara estaba caliente y su cabeza dolía-. No… no salgas corriendo y… y… me dejes aquí, ¿bien?

-No lo haré –la estaba atrayendo más cerca y ella sintió su barbilla en su hombro-. No te abandonaré.

Por alguna razón, esto la desarmó.de repenta estaba llorando y era un desastre y estaba mojada y su respiración era irregular y agitada, y Zuko le acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. advirtió que le sacaba el prendedor y lo tiraba; lo oyó repiquetear en el piso antes de que sus dedos se entretejieran en su cabello.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella de manera densa-. Lo intenté tanto y pensé que lo había hecho bien pero cuando no pudo hacerlo, y es mi culpa y éll era tan bueno, dijo cosas tan lindas sobre ti…

-Ese es Jee –asintió Zuko tensamente-. Un buen hombre hasta el final.

Katara sollozó más fuerte y Zuko clavó su barbilla en su hombro un poquito más.

-Todo lo que siempre hago es fallar delante de ti –reconoció, su aliento adelantándosele-. Todas y cada una de las veces, simplemente lo arruino –tragó-. En el Oasis, y luego en Ba Sing Se, y aquí también, sigo fallando simplemente…

-No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo piensas –la abrazó-. Las cosas malas pasan. Y en ese entonces, lo malo era yo.

Katara rió muy a su pesar.

-Supongo que sí.

-Es verdad. Cada vez que ganaba esas peleas, perdía una parte de mí –bufó-. Con los piratas, solo quería que estuvieras lo suficientemente asustada para dejarme salvarte –se apartó-. Eso es casi como una locura, ¿no? Ahora probablemente estás asustada de veras.

-No realmente. Sabía que estabas loco desde un principio –entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Estabas… llorando?

-¿Qué? No –se fregó su ojo sano con el dorso de su mano-. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero está bien si estabas…

-¡No estaba!

-¡Bien! –recorrió esta nueva en incómoda distancia entre ellos y casi deseó que la abrazara de nuevo. señaló hacia el baño-. Bueno… ¡llena la tina! Estoy toda... transpirada. Y sangrienta.

Él asintió.

-De acuerdo –pasó junto a ella hasta el cuarto de baño, y un momento más tarde escuchó el agua en la tina. Regresó y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta-. Es grande –indicó-. Toma un rato.

Ella cabeceó.

-Claro.

Él tragó saliva.

-Entonces. Jee se unió a Jeong-Jeong.

-Sip. Tu papá lo dijo, de cualquier forma –frunció los labios-. Como que medio lo hice enojar, creo.

El ojo sano de Zuko se agrandó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, estaba simplemente enfandada de verdad, y como que lo llame… _Papá._

Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Grandioso.

-Solo quería restregarselo, sabes, que va a tener una nuera de la Tribu Agua en vez de una marioneta nerviosa y estirada…

-Mai no es una marioneta –Zuko se lamió los labios-. Al menos, no todo el tiempo.

Katara agachó la mirada al piso.

-No fue mi intención sacarla a colación, solo quise decir que…

-Lo sé. Está bien –se alejó del marco de la puerta-. No es como si hubieramos hablado seriamente de cosas como estas, de cualquier forma. A Mai le gustaba mantener las cosas… livianas.

Katara trazó la veta de una madera del piso con un dedo.

-Realmente te gustaba un montón, ¿eh?

-Sí –suspiró-. Ella… me aceptó.

-¿Te escribió, cuando te fuiste?

-No, no le dije a dónde me iba, simplemente le dije…

-No, me refiero a antes, cuando tu papá… -Katara realmente no quería decirlo-. ¿Cuándo tu cabello era diferente?

Él se rió con pesar.

-No. No lo hizo. Nada de cartas.

-¿Te envió algo? ¿Qué hay de tus cumpleaños?

Zuko meneó la cabeza.

-No.

-… Entonces, ¿ella solo te aceptó después de que te uniste a Azula?

Zuko se estremeció. Parpadeó.

-T… Tengo que vigilar tu bañera –desapareció entre las sombras. Un momento más tarde, anunció-: Está lista.

Katara entró. Él encendió todos los candelabros y lleno la tina negra de agua caliente. Zuko apuntó.

-Ahí hay jabón, y toallas, ya sabes, está todo aquí… -se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedes sacarme esto? –Katara le dio la espalda y levantó su cabello-. ¿Por favor?

-… ¿Sacarte qué?

-Mi collar.

-Oh. Claro. Seguro –unos calidos dedos puntearon su cuello, y el collar salió. Zuko lo dejó sobre una toalla-. Eh… el cuello de tu vestido… no sé si sabes cómo…

-No sé –confesó-. Como que me lo pusieron sin más, no me acuerdo como hacer…

-Está bien –interrumpió-. Puedo, eh, empezar pot ti.

-… Gracias.

-Es, eh, es por delante en realidad.

-Oh. Sí. Me acuerdo –se volvió, y él estaba justo ahí, así que chocó un poquito contra él. él la estabilizó y cuando ella se quedó quieta, las manos de él no se fueron. En vez de eso, subieron a lo largo de las pesadas y puntiagudas hombreras y encontraron su cuello.

-Tiene sus bemoles –comentó muy quedamente-. Es verdaderamente delicado. La hebilla, digo.

-Ajá –dijo ella, y se preguntó como podía oler tan bien. Quizás después de usar su jabón, ella olería así.

-Puede que te duela el cuello –acotó, con sus dedos deslizándose por el cuello de la ropa-. Estás cosas son pesadas, así que si no sabes como caminar bien…

Algo hizo clic y él levantó el pesado cuello. Katara rotó los hombros para aflojarlos. Se sentía mucho más ligera y pequeña sin eso.

-Gracias. Así está mejor.

-Te ves como tú misma de nuevo –reconoció Zuko.

-Gracias. Creo.

-No, es bueno. Verte como tú misma es bueno –frunció el ceño-. Digo, verte de la forma que te ves es bueno. Digo, si te ves diferente, ¡sería raro! No que no puedas cambiar, si quieres, pero como estás ahora está perfecto, y has cambiado de todas formas desde que te conocí…

-Me lo dijiste –cortó Katara, sonriendo-. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando Li y Lo te hicieron tomar ese té? Dijiste que me veía diferente.

-Es así –insistió. Respiró hondo-. Bueno, estaré afuera por si...

Alguien azotó la puerta.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Zuko miró a Katara. Ella negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que fuera a regresar a su cuarto, ahora. Zuko asintió y dejó el lavabo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡De ninguna manera! –lo escuchó gritar.

Escuchó que la puerta hacia el pasillo se abría con un gemido.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el guardia-. Aguarda. ¿Dónde está la maestra agua?

-La _Princesa Katara _está ahí dentro –indicó Zuko-. Bañándose.

-Bueno, será mejor qe salga…

-¡Perfecto! Enfrenta a una enojada _maestra agua _en una bañera llena de _agua. _¡Ve si me importa!

Katara de inmediato manipuló algo de agua alrededor de la tina e hizo ruidos de chapoteo. Luego se sacó el vestido tan rápido como pudo, y se zambulló en el agua. Sacudiendo las manos en el aire, levantó un velo de vapor alrededor de sí, después se volvió de manera que su espalda enfrentara la puerta del baño. Cuando ésta se abrió, escuchó a alguien ahogándose con el vapor y suavemente giró la cabeza. El guardia estaba parado en la entrada, con la cara muy colorada.

-Ey –exclamó ella, llevándose las rodillas al pecho-. Tú no eres Zuko.

El guardia abrió los ojos como platos. Se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, justo contra Zuko, quién se había despojado de su camisa en tiempo récord.

-Creo que ese es tu pie para salir –señaló, sonriendo con suficiencia. Empujó levemente al otro hombre en el pecho-. Vete.

Zuko ni se molestó en ver irse al hombre. Entró en el baño lleno de vapor, cerró la puerta de una patada, y cerró los ojos. Un instante después, escucharon cerrarse también la puerta que daba al pasillo. Entonces él empezó a reír. Se deslizó lentamente hasta el piso, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y se quedó allí con la cabeza en sus manos mientras reía. Katara empezó a reír nerviosamente también. Pronto ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-Eres una genia –le reconoció, dejando caer la cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que ya piensan algunas cosas bastante asquerosas sobre nosotros, así que…

-No, fue una gran idea. Creo que has adelantado nuestra boda unos cuantos días, con eso.

Katara rió.

-Probablemente. Apuesto que esas viejas me revisaran buscando tobillos hinchados, y me preguntaran si tengo antojos de ciruelas de mar fermentada.

-Ugh…

-¡Ey, es perfectamente natural! Cuando Mamá llevaba a Sokka, ¡comía dos veces más de carne!

-Oh, genial. Y yo pensaba que eras una tirana _antes… _-Katara rápidamente arrojó agua por encima del hombro en su dirección-. ¡Ey, nada de agua control cuando tengo los ojos cerrados!

-Oh. Perdón. Se me olvidó.

-Mentirosa.

-Es bueno que tus ojos estén cerrados; no puedes ver la cara que estoy haciendo.

-Estoy seguro que puedo imaginarla –lo escuhó girarse-. Ey.

-¿Ey, qué?

-Sobre el plan de Azula –siguió Zuko-. ¿Qué pasa si tenemos que seguir con él?

Katara tomó la barra de jabón.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Digo, ¿Qué tal si llega el Día del Cometa, y nadie aparece?

-Van a aparecer –porfió Katara, enjabonando el jabón-. Tienen que aparecer.

-Lo sé, ¿pero y si no lo hacen? ¿Qué tal si pasa algo? ¿Qué tal si…?

-¿Qué tal si perdemos? –completó Katara-. eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿no?

-… Sí –se calló-. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Katara se miró las uñas. Había sangre del Teniente Jee debajo de ellas.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo al Polo Norte?

-No sé –respondió Zuko con la voz apagada-. ¿Irías?

-¿Y estar bajo la mano de Azula todo el tiempo?

-Es mejor que morir –persistió Zuko-. Es mejor que una jaula o un pelotón de fusilamiento. Y podrías ayudar a tu gente. Podrías estar entre ellos y la Flota del Norte. Podrías dejarlos quedarse con las cosas que los hacen únicos.

-Todo excepto su agua control –rebatió Katara, levantando un listó de agua en espirarl-. Sabes que para eso está destinada la nueva arma. Esta diseñada de tal forma que incluso si las heridas sanan, la persona no pueda hacer control. Eso significa que nunca podrán pelear. de esa forma la Nación del Fuego siempre tendrá la superioridad. Es por eso que Azula no está preocupada por una rebelión en el Polo Norte.

-Nacerán nuevos maestros –aseveró Zuko.

-¿Pero quién les enseñará, si no queda nadie que pueda hacerlo? –inquirió Katara. se giró de nuevo-. ¿No ves que no es solo el problema de una nación? Esta arma nueva no es algo grande que puedas voltear con solo un golpe directo. Es lo suficientemente pequeña como para la lleves en tus manos. Los generales se las van a dar a sus hombres en el campo, y ellos van a cazar a todos los que no sean maestros fuegos y…

-¡Lo sé! –Zuko golpeó la pared con un puño-. He estado en los consejos de guerra. Sé como es la guerra de la Nación del Fuego. Sé lo profunda que es –flexionó los dedos-. Es por eso que pienso que deberíamos considerar la oferta de Azula.

-¿Estás loco? Azula _siempre_ miente. ¿No has aprendido eso hasta ahora?

Zuko resopló.

-Sí. Lo he hecho.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto siquiera?

-Podríamos estar seguros. Podríamos proteger a tu gente. O algo así. A menos que Aang derroque a Ozai _y a _Azula el día del Comenta, podemos correr por el resto de nuestra vidas. De esta forma, podríamos… no sé, convertirnos en viejos maestros control malhumorados o algo así.

-Viejos maestros control malhumorados _y casados, _Zuko.

-Lo sé –respondió suavemente. Se aclaró la garganta-. Digo, probablemente habrá un montón de tipos de la Tribu Agua ahí, y si tú quieres, podrías…

Katara lo calló con un épico látigo de agua que estalló contra sus costillas.

-¿Ni siquiera he tenido un novio real y ya sospechas que te vaya a _engañar?_

Zuko se secó solo, frotándose las costillas y mirando fijamente la pared.

-¡Bueno, no sé! Es eso, o…

-O simplemente no rendirnos –completó Katara. empezó a fregarse vigorosamente-. Sé que suena tentador ir al Polo Norte y vivir como realeza…

-… somos realeza…

-… pero simplemente no podemos. Hay gente que cuenta con nosotros.

-Tu hermano y tu papá me pidieron que cuidara de ti –insistió Zuko-. E incluso si fallo en todo lo demás, puedo hacer esa parte bien.

-Y tu Tío y el Teniente Jee _me _pidieron _a mí _que cuidara de _ti, _y de veras no creo que esto es a lo que cualquiera de ellos se refería –porfió-. _Odiarías _el Polo Norte.

-Puede aprender a gustarme –persistió Zuko-. Era... interesante. Todo ese hielo.

Katara soltó una risita.

-¿_Interesante_? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Solo quiero que sepas que podemos regresar allí si tú quieres, y yo no pensaré menos de ti! –jadeó enfunfurruñado-. Ahía está. Lo dije. Terminé.

Katara se giró completamente y gateó de manos a través del agua para poner su barbilla sobre el borde de la tina. Observó a Zuko hacerse un bollo en el piso.

-Ey.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que mi habilidad para curar está mejorando, porque la luna está creciendo –Katara tragó-. Si practico mi sangre control, puedo hacer que parezca que se ahogaron, o que murieron durmiendo.

-Nunca funcionará –rebatió Zuko-. No podemos acabar con ambos de esa manera. Y si dejamos entremedio, sospecharán de nosotros y nos harán matar.

-Entonces montamos todo para que parezca que Azula intentó matar a tu papá y falló, pero aún así lo hirió –sugirió Katara.

Zuko se inclinó hacia delante.

-Realmente lo pensaste –frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás segura que no eres de la Nación del Fuego?

-Muy gracioso, Chispitas.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces. El arma.

-Sí –prosiguió Katara-. creo que el Mecánico debe de tener una fábrica en el bunker. El lugar a dónde me llevaron hoy parecía muy… bunker-oso.

-¿Olía a aire viciado y a un manantial termal?

-Sí.

-Ese es el bunker –Zuko se sentó derecho-. Deberíamos intentar contactarnos con Ty Lee. Wai Lee. Lo que sea.

-Cierto –afirmó Katara-. ¿Quieres atacar el bunker esta noche?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Curaste hoy, y parece como si no hubiéramos dormido por días. No quiero que te enfermes.

Era difícil asentir con su barbilla en la tina.

-De acuerdo –tamborileó los dedos sobre la piedra negra-. Pero aún así debería practicar mi sangre-control. Solo por si acaso.

-No –replicó él-. La última vez que prácticaste, dormiste por días.

-No me refería en mí.

-Oh –él frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás intentando pedirme ayuda?

-Sí.

-Ah. ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no la pides? –Lentamente, se giró y abrió la puerta del baño de rodillas antes de pararse. Sin volverse a verla, dijo-: Está noche. Simplemente… ven. Cuando quieras. Estaré esperando.

Luego cerró la puerta, dejando a Katara preguntándose porque esas dos últimas palabras hacían que su corazón martillara tan fuerte.

* * *

**Las cosas están llegando al punto crítico**

_N/T: Ey, siento muchísimo, muchísimo está demora. Pero es que mi vida social ha estado en medio, xP, Un viaje, mucha tarea, libros nuevos y salidas por ahí. Además de que el cáp era más largo de lo que yo había esperado. Eso, sin contar los exámenes, ahora mismo estoy con los de inglés. Así que…:S _

_En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y espero que no se hayan enojado mucho. :)_

_GRACIAS:_ BlueEyesPrincess, neverdie, lokhita, Sakura24, Aislinn3, kata _(¡gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Disculpa la demora! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^)_ youweon, MURTI (_perdón por la demora? xP Gracias por leer y comentar! Un besote! ^^_), PilikaLuna, Rashel Shiru, mire-can (_perdón :( perdón, perdón…_) Potter, kuchiki mabel, :) y Lolipop91

_Dedicado a:_ **mire-can** _(Perdón, linda, realmente no tenía ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para sentarme frente a la computadora :S)_

_**Adelanto**:_ Les va encantar el próximo capítulo ^^


	15. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros, pero me gusta dónde terminó**

**Agradecimientos: ¡A todo el que ha hecho arte tan encantador! Drisela, H-Thar, y Coppelia D siguen asombrándome con sus fabulosas contribuciones. Muchísimas gracias.**

**

* * *

**Debo frente a la tormenta, pensar, vivir y morir como un rey. – Federico II

* * *

Se dijo a sí misma que no había motivo para estar nerviosa.

_Vamos. ¿Cuántas veces peleaste con él y eliges esta noche para ponerte nerviosa? ¿Después de que ha sido nada más que agradable? Muy generoso, Katara. Que espíritu tan amable y compasivo tienes._

Por supuesto, tenía una razón muy lógica para sus nervios: podía lastimarlo. La sangre control era de miedo, humillante y peligrosa. Si perdía su concentración durante una sesión con el Maestro Pakku, todo lo que recibía era una dosis de sarcasmo y el apremio para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Pero si dejaba que una cosa se le zafara mientras controlaba la sangre de Zuko, su corazón podía dejar de latir. Podía morir.

Y, descubrió que, ella _no_ quería para nada que Zuko muriera.

Eso tenía un sentido lógico también, por supuesto. Si algo le pasaba a Zuko, ella estaría sola con Azula y Ozai – bueno, no _completamente_ sola, si se podía confiar en Wai Lee – y probablemente perdería su genio, y después haría su mejor esfuerzo para plantarles un carámbano de hielo en sus gargantas antes de de acabar delante de un pelotón de fusilamiento. Además, de acuerdo a la lógica de Azula, Ozai no necesitaba a Zuko para sacar a Aang de su escondite – Katara era una carnada lo suficientemente jugosa para hacerlo sola. Y ser rostizada lentamente en una fogata no era exactamente la idea de Katara de un buen tiempo. Hacía que casarse con Zuko pareciera un día en el spa.

Aunque no era su lado lógico el que temía. No era lógico que se pusiera lo suficientemente nerviosa como para entretenerse y mirar fijamente la oscuridad esperando el momento justo, preguntándose si él también estaba esperando. Además estaba este nuevo sentimiento, fresco y tierno, y crudo como la piel después de una ampolla, que no sabía como nombrar exactamente, pero parecía dolorosamente similar a la debilidad, vulnerabilidad y timidez. Y ella no había tenido un montón de tiempo desde que se había ido con Aang para sentir cualquiera de esas cosas. La última vez que había dejado lugar para soltarlo todo fue cuando se paró entre los brazos de su padre y trató con todas sus fuerzas de perdonarlo por algo que no era su culpa realmente pero que aún así ardía como una herida fresca. Nadie más había tenido el tiempo ni la habilidad para dejarla ser algo más que una maestra o una espía o un soldado.

Aunque no era lo mismo con Zuko. Él veía lo peor de ella una y otra vez, y seguía alrededor por más. Y eso era en cierta forma más aterrador que el Unagi, que el Almirante Zhao y ser enterrada viva, _combinado._

Así fue que con pasos quedos, después de haberse puesto su uniforme—alguien lo había limpiado, lo que agradecía – se movió entre las sombras hacia el cuarto de Zuko. Instantáneamente, una diminuta bola de fuego apareció en su palma. Estaba sentado en la cama, con una rodilla contra el pecho.

-Te tardaste mucho –reprochó.

-Estaba casi como preocupada –confesó Katara, después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí-. Pudo lastimarte de veras.

Él pareció sonreír.

-Podemos ir despacio.

-Oh. De acuerdo. Eso está bien –tragó-. Me dirás si te hago daño, ¿cierto?

-Seguro. Solo no me hagas, ya sabes, gritar. Eso sería malo.

-Claro –ella asintió, balanceándose sobre sus talones-. Entonces, eh, quizás… ¡ey!

Él había apagado el fuego. Y ahora ella estaba parada en completa oscuridad, parpadeando y esperando oír sus pisadas pero en vez de eso escuchó el suave susurro de él acomodándose.

-Si queremos atacar a Ozai y a Azula, tendremos que hacerlo por la noche, en la oscuridad –defendió-. Mientras están dormidos.

-Oh. Claro. Por supuesto –se estiró los dedos-. Entonces, eh, ¿simplemente pretende que duermes?

-Seguro.

Lo escuchó meterse bajo las mantas. Una parte muy perversa de sí se preguntó que tan lejos estaba llevando Zuko la práctica: no había visto una camisa, y las preferencias de Ozai habían sido una desagradable sorpresa para ambos… sacudió la cabeza para aclararla y exhaló. Concentrándose, encontró las venas principales en el cuerpo de Zuko, y el pequeño cruce debajo de sus costillas que latía con vida como un próspero mercado en su interior. Súbitamente se alegraba de la oscuridad: escondía su sonrisa.

-_Estás _usando pantalones, ¿verdad?

Sólo con eso, el corazón que tenía agarrado saltó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno –empezó-, a diferencia de Ozai, estoy realmente preparado para una asesina sangre-control que se escabulle dentro de mi habitación e intenta matarme.

-Preparado, ¿eh? –Extendió su conciencia a sus miembros-. Veamos eso.

Y luego tuvo control sobre sus brazos. se enfocó en las venas y asió las manos. Pero entonces él se levantó y se movió -- ¡había olvidado sus piernas! – y vio el fuego arqueándose donde uno de sus pies circulaba libre de la cama. Rápidamente expandió el control a todos sus miembros. Él cayó chato, con los brazos tiesos detrás de su espalda. Lo dejó allí por un segundo, con los músculos oscilando nerviosamente bajo su agarre, el corazón golpeteando con un ruido sordo dentro de él.

-¿Ves? –Exclamó en voz ahogada-. Pantalones.

-Es bueno cuando te vistes para trabajar –respondió ella-. Quizás debería hacerte usar un delantal.

-Quizás deberías soltarme para que podamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Katara lo soltó. Él se incorporó de un salto y se estiró antes de deslizarse bajo las mantas.

-¿Todo en su lugar? –averiguó ella.

-Sí. Ahora apunta al corazón esta vez.

-Ey, no recibo órdenes de ti –repuso ella. Le estiró los brazos y piernas de forma que adoptó la rústica forma de una estrella. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban contra su control, y el sudor estalló en el nacimiento de su cabello-. Ten cuidado, o esto se convertirá en una lección de baile.

Él suspiró fuego.

-Sí, Princesa Katara.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso está mejor –levantó sus brazos hacia arriba, lo hizo sacudirlos en el aire al revés de las figuras de agua control-. Pensé que dijiste que podía ir despacio –recordó, sujetó sus brazos mientras tiraba de una de sus piernas hacia el techo. Frunciendo el ceño, lo obligó a doblarse hacia su cabeza; llegó inquietantemente cerca antes de que gruñera y ella aflojara-. Guau, eres realmente flexible. ¡Probablemente puedas rascarte la oreja con tu pie!

-… ¿Te parezco un puma vagabundo? –Hizo que su pierna describiera un círculo en el aire-. Entonces, eh, mi sangre –continuó él-. ¿La, eh, _ves, _o…?

-No –cortó Katara. Dejó su pierna y alzó sus brazos-. Solo sé que está ahí. Como Toph sabe su camino bajo la tierra, cuando el resto de nosotros no. Sé dónde va toda tu sangre.

-Oh –contestó Zuko-. Eso es… grandioso –un pequeño temblor retumbó a través de su corazón. Habló en voz alta-: ¿Puedes sentirla todo el tiempo?

-Solo cuando estoy concentrada –corrigió Katara-. Y es verdaderamente difícil.

-¿Cuándo es realmente…?

-No, en serio, es realmente difícil cuando no hay luna llena –reafirmó Katara-. Me da dolor de cabeza. Tú sabes. Lo has visto –lo hizo sentarse, de repente, y deliberadamente encorvó su espalda-. No me digas que te olvidas. ¿Te has vuelto senil con tu edad tan avanzada?

Habló con su voz de Iroh:

-_Cuida tus modales, señorita._

_-_Oblígame –replicó ella, y lo dobló de vuelta a las almohadas.

-Mi corazón –indicó Zuko, después de un momento-. Quiero que intentes pararlo.

-Pasaré un mal rato atrapándolo, si sigue corriendo tan rápido.

Él casi rió.

-Solo ven aquí, antes de que perdamos el coraje.

Sus pies estaban pesados, hasta que tomó ese primer paso. Entonces estuvo parada sobre él – no podía verlo, simplemente oía su respiración ligera y sentía su latido como un animal vivo dentro de su conciencia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Aquí va –se estiró hacia delante y dejó que su control guiara su mano sobre sus costillas. Por un extraño momento, se encontró acordándose de Momo y lo extrañó poderosamente: su ronroneo y su calor y su parloteo. Y ese recuerdo le dio la paz que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: apretar.

Él soltó un sorprendido "Oh", y luego todas las venas y arterias en su corazón quedaron súbitamente quietas y en silencio. Era como ver un perfecto mapa de una zona por solo un segundo antes de que ardiera – se acordó de lo que Sokka había dicho sobre los juicios del Maestro Piandao. Y entonces separó los dedos y soltó el corazón y la sangre dentro del mismo, y el soltó un suspiro estremecedor y ella se sentó en la cama antes de que pudiera caer.

-Lo hiciste –comentó él.

-Sí –asintió ella-. Ey, dame algo de luz.

Una pequeña bola de fuego apareció en su palma, y él la envió al candelabro. Se veía mal pero bien dentro de todo lo que había pasado, aunque tal vez un poquito más pálido. (Empero, ¿Quién no lo estaría?) Incluso estaba sonriendo.

-¿No hay dolor de cabeza está vez?

-Solo un poquito mareada –admitió Katara-. Déjame echar otro vistazo a tu sangre. Solo quiero asegurarme que no hice ningún daño permanente.

-Es un poquito tarde ahora, ¿no? –retrucó él.

-Honestamente, Zuko, verdaderamente tenemos que trabajar en tu actitud… -sumió su concentración en su sangre. Nada de coágulos, o vasos rotos, nada de tensión, solo su corazón recuperando su velocidad mientras sus manos serpenteaban sobre él.

-Estoy bien –insistió él, e intentó alejarse poco a poco.

-Siéntate quieto –exigió ella, y dobló sus brazos hacía abajo. Notó el azul en su muñeca y se agachó para arreglar la tela que se deslizaba – su pendiente se había aflojado de su broche en su muñeca y no pudo contenerse a sí misma de ponerlo como se debía.

Cuando volvió su atención a él, fue conciente de dos cosas. La primera era que en su precipitación accidentalmente había doblado el brazo derecho de él en un ángulo extraño, de manera que su mano derecha se pegó al arco de sus costillas que su uniforme no cubría. La segunda era el calor de esa mano sobre su piel. Tragó saliva.

-Estás realmente cálido.

-Fiebre –excusó él.

Ella lo miró.

-Pareces de veras algo ruborizado –asintió, y respiró hondo. Y cuando lo hizo exhaló vapor helado sobre su piel. Se dijo a sí misma que era como soplar la sopa caliente. Pero entonces él apretó los dientes y contuvo algo y se arqueó un poquito y su sangre salió a bandazos, se volvió una oleada, como si se hubiera manipulado a sí misma. La mano en su piel la frotó sin que pudiera hacer nada. Y algo le dijo que el simple acto de crear vaho con su boca ya no sería nuevamente normal o familiar. Estaría siempre coloreado por este momento y ese sonido y esos dedos, y lo que fuera que pasara después.

-Necesitas soltar mis manos –dijo Zuko con la voz tensa-. Ahora mismo. Por favor.

Ella las liberó. Él no se movió, de inmediato. Ella vio como trabajaba su garganta cuando tragaba y levantaba su mano derecha, deslizándola hacia arriba por sus costillas, erizándola por todo el trayecto, hasta que estuvo en el costado izquierdo de su cara, con su pulgar sobre su boca y sus dedos en su cabello – como la noche en que Li y Lo, lo habían envenenado, como en Ba Sing Se. _Sé lo que debería haber hecho entonces._

-No sé que hacer ahora –reconoció Katara, con voz apagada. Su pulgar sabía a sal.

-Es como el agua control –contestó Zuko-. Imaginas lo que quieres, y después tú solo… haces que suceda.

Ella sonrió.

-Solo eso, ¿eh?

Él asintió.

-Solo eso.

-Oh –empezó a moverse-. Bueno, aquí va, entonces –y luego sus labios aterrizaron en su frente. Atrapó dos texturas diferentes, áspera y lisa, donde el filón de su cicatriz se encontraba con su piel. Partió desde allí, sobre su ceja sana y descendió por su sien, atravesó su nariz y la punta de ella-. Así es cómo lo hiciste, ¿no? –le preguntó, contenta consigo misma-. Fuiste un perfecto caballero. Debería verdaderamente devolverte el favor.

-Katara, si no… _ah._

Bajo sus labios la cicatriz era extrañamente suave. Había pensado que sería áspera y lo era, donde se había tensado, pero entre los filones estaba suave y fluida como ceniza derretida. No tenía pestañas, ahí, ni ceja, pero el ojo mismo osciló debajo de su boca antes de que se retirara.

Su ojo sano se veía brillante.

-No estás pretendiendo, ¿verdad? –Tragó saliva-. Porque yo no. Todo este tiempo, he sido _yo…_

Y entonces no pudo seguir hablando, porque ella estaba ocupada terminando lo que había empezado. Y el hizo _mmm_ desde lo más profundo de su garganta y era mucho más suave y resbaladizo de lo que había esperado, delicado, dulce, inquieto, no sabía donde no estaban sus manos – la habían alzado y dejado sobre su regazo. Ella chilló un poquito con eso y entonces él fue más como el Zuko que ella conocía: aparecieron sus dientes, y atrapó su labio inferior entre los de él, y lo chupó.

Lo que le hacía temblar las rodillas lo suficiente como para terminar contra él con sus codos a cada lado – él prácticamente ronroneo, besándola a lo largo del nacimiento del pelo a medida que hablaba.

-Pensé que estaba_ perdiendo la cabeza_ –murmuró, con sus labios en su cabello y descendiendo hasta su oreja-. No sabes cuántas veces… No tienes _ni idea…_

Ella quería decir algo sobre eso – quería preguntarle a que se refería – pero entonces su boca encontró su cuello y eso hizo difícil formular una pregunta. Él se sentó y tiró de ella sobre su regazo de nuevo. Hizo su cabello a un lado con una mano y depositó besitos metódicos desde su oreja hasta su clavícula. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas, y entonces se rió, y después él rió también y la abrazó y escondió su cabeza entre la de ella y su cuello y se balancearon lentamente de un lado a otro. Se quedaron así como un minuto, las rodillas de ella retorciéndose ligeramente y sus manos trepando por el cabello de él y por sus hombros, hasta que él la apartó con una enorme sonrisa y reclinó su frente contra la de él.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Se sorprendió a sí misma asintiendo.

-Eh, aunque un poquito más mareada que antes.

-Recostémonos entonces.

Ella se tensó.

-Mm… cómo, eh,… -sus pensamientos chocaron unos contra otros como las formaciones de roca de Toph-. Digo, eh, ¿debajo de las frazadas?

-Como tú quieras –respondió.

-Sobre ellas –señaló-. No debajo –de repente era muy importante para ella estar _sobre_ la cama y no _en _ella, por alguna razón.

Él se estaba acostando. Katara miró de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde se suponía que pusiera su cabeza? ¿Tomaba una almohada para sí, o compartía la de él? ¿Cómo iba esto? Le echó un fugaz vistazo y él la miraba fijamente con una dicha descarada por toda la cara, lo que de alguna forma la hacía más tímida. Su cara ardía y se acurrucó en su lado, dándole la espalda, con su corazón azotándose. _Acabas de besar a Zuko. Acabas de besar a Zuko. __El tipo que te persiguió por todo el mundo y te lanzó fuego y se fue con Azula. El tipo con el que te vas a casar._

_-_Ey –llamó, y se dio la vuelta. Su brazo se deslizó sobre el de ella y le agarró la mano. La apretó dos veces-. Ey –apretó dos veces de nuevo. Su código – lo recordó, ahora – por si su avance era bienvenido. Ella le apretó una vez en respuesta, con fuerza, y él se relajó. El se amoldó alrededor de ella, suspirando. Él era como una pared de calor, como si hubiera presionada su espalda contra ladrillos calentados al sol. Él le besó su hombro desnudo y enlazó sus manos antes de acomodar su cabeza en la almohada detrás de la de ella. Pero entonces él exclamó-: Ey –y deslizó su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cuello entonces ella vio el largo de él, tan pálido que vio sus venas antes de que se desvanecieran debajo del broche del collar de su madre, junto con su campo de visión.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, antes de poder contenerse-. Como que me puse maricona ahí.

-No es una competencia –replicó él, y le gustó la vibración de su voz en sus hombros-. Haz lo que quieras –se detuvo, luego se apoyó sobre sí hacia arriba-. Tú sí querías…

-Oh. Sí. Quería –se cubrió la cara con una mano-. Acabo de decir eso en voz alta. Guau.

Él le retiró la mano de la cara y besó sus nudillos antes de bajarlos y colocar nuevamente su mano sobre sus costillas.

-Eso es bueno.

-Yo solo… no sabía que iba a querer… sabes.

-Me sorprendió a mí también.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te referías, antes?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando dijiste que estabas perdiendo la cabeza.

Él recorrió el largo de sus dedos con uno de los suyos.

-Soy como algo malo en ser bueno –respondió-. Me distraigo. A veces tú realmente me distraes.

Su ceño se agudizó.

-¿Soy una distracción?

-No, no, no es lo que quise decir. Digo… -su mano se cerró sobre la de ella-. Digo, a veces solo puedo pensar una cosa por vez. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Trato y trato pero no puedo. Y un montón de veces cuando eso pasa estoy pensando en ti –se aclaró la garganta-. Pero eso es bueno, porque si no estuviera pensando en ti, probablemente estaría pensando en el lío en que estamos metidos.

-Eres todo un engatusador, ¿sabías?

Él escondió su cabeza en su cabello.

-No hay manera de complacerte.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Soy una tirana.

Él rió un poquito.

-Realmente me gustó cuando hiciste nevar, hoy –confesó-. Fue muy bonito –se acercó un chiquito más-. Tú, eh, te veías muy bien.

-¿Cómo un trofeo de incomparable valor? –averiguó, incapaz de contener la amargura en su voz.

-Como que pertenecías allí –corrigió Zuko-. Pero tú siempre te ves de la realeza cuando haces agua control.

Katara giró sobre sí de modo que quedaran enfrentados.

-¿Sí?

-Ujum.

-Oh. Gracias.

-De nada.

Katara trató de pensar algo lindo que decir en respuesta.

-Me gustas sin tu armadura –se tapó la boca con una mano-. Digo, eh… -tragó-. La armadura es como puntiaguda y duele cuando la abrazo. ¡Digo cuando te abrazo! Me refiero a cuando a la usas…

-Pensé que dijiste que me veía más pequeño –replicó Zuko-. Dijiste que me veía más chico sin mi armadura.

-… ¿lo hice?

-Estabas un poquito borracha esa vez.

-Oh. Claro.

-Estabas muy bonita también. Y me tocabas todo el tiempo.

-_Oh._

_-_Pero tienes razón, he perdido un montón de músculo. Solía ser más grande. Pero luego pasó lo del asedio, y estuvimos en una balsa, sin mucho para comer, y después éramos pobres en Ba Sing Se –recorrió su oreja con un dedo-. Aunque todavía soy fuerte.

-Lo sé.

-Todavía puedo ocuparme de algunas cosas. De ti. De nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

-Sé que puedes.

-Bien –respondió, y después la besó. Fue más profundo esta vez, y él sostenía su cabeza con una mano por lo que su palma cubría su oreja y ella escuchaba el sonido de su sangre marchando en sus venas. Usó la cadera de él para apalancarse y acercarse más; él rió contra su boca y la agarró por detrás de la rodilla, sujetándola entre sus piernas. Ella soltó un gritito y lo agarró para recuperar el equilibrio, pero él se echó hacia atrás y ella retiró sus manos.

-Lo siento…

-No, es solo que me hiciste cosquillas –le interrumpió, y la besó rápidamente antes de colocar la mano de ella sobre sus costillas-. Ahí. Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras.

-… ¿eres cosquilludo?

Su ojo sano se entrecerró.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿A quién, a mí? –sus dedos subieron por su espalda, y él se movió de debajo de ella y la agarró torpemente de las manos. Él era más rápido que ella, y la tomó de ambas muñecas, torciéndolas y sujetándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Respiró con dificultad y vio como su pulso saltaba justo encima de su clavícula.

-Esto es una mala señal –anunció.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Estoy feliz –contestó Zuko, aflojando su agarre. Se mordió el labio-. Eso generalmente significa que algo terrible está a punto de pasar.

Ella intentó captar su mirada.

-¿Estás feliz?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí. Muy feliz –pasó un dedo por su collar-. No sucede muy a menudo.

-Entonces supongo que deberías aprovecharlo al máximo –tiró de sus hombros y él sonrió brillantemente, se recostó sobre ella y acomodó su peso. Era inesperadamente placentero; había esperado que la aplastara pero no lo había hecho. En vez de eso, se había colocado sobre los codos y la miró atentamente por un momento, sonriendo. Luego la besó desde el cuello hasta el pecho, hasta el lugar donde la tela se cruzaba. Le dio una mirada inescrutable antes de continuar por su vientre. Ella se arqueó entonces – era solo su panza; ¿cómo podía sentirse tan bien? – y le dedicó a su piel una hocicada al estilo Momo con el lado áspero de su rostro.

-Me encanta este uniforme –clamó.

La mano de Katara se enredaba en su cabello.

-No me digas.

Él apoyó su cabeza a lo largo de su estómago.

-¿De veras no sabías?

-¿No sabía qué?

-Todo –replicó Zuko-. Me delaté cientos de veces. Estoy seguro de eso.

-Pensé que solamente te gustaban chicas de la Nación del Fuego –se excusó Katara-. Además, hago realmente un buen trabajo fastidiándote.

-Y yo creía que la ciega era Toph –Retrucó Zuko-. Supongo que debí haberlo esperado después de lo de Aang.

Katara se envaró. Zuko hizo una mueca, como si hubiera probado algo nauseabundo. Se sentó derecho.

-Lo siento. No quise... ya sabes.

-Estaba tan enojado conmigo –porfió Katara-. Cree que lo traicionamos. Cree que _yo_ lo traicioné. Y ahora…

-Lo sé –asintió Zuko pesadamente-. Él todavía te ama –tragó saliva-. ¿Qué le decimos?

Katara sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé –por un momento todo lo que pudo ver fue la cara de Aang, acusadora y herida-. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, ahora mismo.

Zuko empezó a acariciar lentamente una figura por su panza con un dedo ligero. A su pesar, advirtió que se le ponía la carne de gallina en brazos y piernas, y algo caliente y tenso se enrollaba bajo ese toque – como si estuviera atando un nudo en su interior, y no simplemente firmando su nombre.

-Creo que podemos despejar tu cabeza –dijo Zuko-. ¿Suena bien?

Katara se las arregló para soltar un débil "ajá" antes de que él la besara de nuevo, y eso fue en todo lo que pensó por bastante tiempo.

Aunque, al final, tuvo que volver a su propia habitación cuando el sueño empezó a tomar lo mejor de ella. Quien no había creído que simplemente besar a alguien pudiera cansarla tanto, aunque estaba convencida de que el que su corazón corriera desbocado por períodos tan prolongados de tiempo probablemente tuviera algo que ver. Para alguien tan discreto, Zuko era terriblemente creativo – había un montón de partes que su uniforme dejaba al descubierto, y él parecía tener la intención de cubrir todas ellas con su boca al menos una vez. Elegía lugares extraños: el interior de sus muñecas, el dorso de sus rodillas, incluso su empeine. Y a veces le daba cosquillas y a veces era asombrosamente genial y a veces era incluso mejor que eso, especialmente cuando su lengua aparecía rápidamente o sus dientes le daban un pequeño pellizco. Él tuvo que pedirle que se quedara quieta una vez, pero sonreía con tal orgullo esa vez que no pudo evitar tirar de él para que la abrazara. Era bueno también abrazando, y casi se quedó dormida justo sobre su pecho hasta que se despertó sobresaltada con el pánico confundiendo su cabeza por babearlo entero.

-Eh, como que tu saliva ya ha estado en mi boca –le había dicho, y colocado su cabeza de vuelta bajo su mentón. Despertó de nuevo allí al sentirlo recorrer su oreja izquierda, y justo en ese momento le dijo que era hora de que fuera a su propia habitación, de otra forma se meterían en incluso más problemas.

-Sí, supongo que no sería demasiado bueno si Azula nos encontrara ahora –acordó Katara, bostezando.

-Azula –repitió Zuko, parpadeando-. Claro.

Katara arrugó los ojos.

-¿Estabas pensando en algo que pondría a mi papa realmente furioso, cierto?

-Probablemente –respondió Zuko-. ¿Cómo se siente tu papá respecto a los nietos?

Katara se incorporó y lo golpeó en el brazo, luego saltó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y zapateó con un pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a abrirla por mí?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zuko deslizó la puerta hacia arriba y la mantuvo abierta. La siguió por el pasillo, y abrió su puerta por ella en el otro lado.

-Dame un beso de buenas noches –soltó Katara, por impulso.

Él sonrió y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-Iba a hacerlo de todas formas –replicó, y lo hizo. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder apreciarlo completamente, y cuando se balanceó sobre sus pies él la estabilizó con unos cálidos dedos en su cadera. Haciendo un sonido de frustración, se apartó.

-Necesitamos estar en la cama, ahora –clamó.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Quise decir separados –agregó, sonrojándose, y Katara lo recordó inclinándose sobre ella esa noche en la enfermería, y lo asustada que había estado. Era agradable, no estar más asustada. Era agradable saber que él era una de las pocas personas allí a las que no les tenía que temer.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –repuso Katara, sonriendo.

-Serás mi muerte –respondió él, y la besó en la frente-. Ve a la cama.

Y lo hizo. Pero no se durmió enseguida. En vez de hacer eso, se tapó la cabeza con la sábana y rió ahogadamente hasta que le dolió la panza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una costurera llegó con una pila de viejas batas de vestir y dos asistentes.

-Podemos entallarte uno de estos para que te sirvan para la boda –le explicó, mientras las dos chicas más jóvenes le tomaban las medidas. No miraba a Katara directamente-. Solo elige la que te guste.

-Eh… ¿tienen algo que no tenga estos enormes y pesados cuellos?

La rala ceja de la costurera se movió nerviosamente, y también lo hizo el zarzo de gallina cerdo en su garganta.

-No –contestó con un tono ofendido-. Hago estos cuellos yo misma, y sucede que me gustan.

Katara hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, ¿tienen algo en azul?

Ahora la costurera lució completamente enfurecida.

-Ciertamente no –respondió-. Esta es la Nación del Fuego. No usamos azul.

-¿Qué hay de blanco? –insistió Katara.

Las dos asistentes contuvieron el aliento. La costurera palideció.

-El blanco es el color del _luto, _jovencita, y me ofende que lo hayas sugerido siquiera.

Katara tragó saliva.

-¡Lo siento! No sabía. Pensé que podían hacer algo más a medida. La mamá de Zuko se hizo hacer una bata dorada.

La costurera le dedicó una mirada cortante.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

El pánico inundó las venas de Katara.

-Zuko me dijo –mintió con una voz que esperaba no fuera demasiado finita o incriminadota. ¡_Por supuesto que no se supone que sepas eso! ¿Por qué no le dices simplemente que estuviste en la bóveda, Katara?-_. Lo mencionó cuando se me declaró –añadió, pensando rápidamente-, porque creo que este collar solía ser de ella –señaló el pendiente ópalo cielo en su sarta de diminutas perlas.

La mirada de la costurera pasó de inmediato al pendiente.

-Sí –dijo abruptamente-. Es una antigüedad – una reliquia de los Nómadas Aire. Ha estado en la familia por generaciones. El General Iroh se la dio a la Princesa Ursa como regalo cuando ella anunció que estaba embarazada del Príncipe Zuko.

Katara parpadeó y bajó la mirada al pendiente. Examinando el destello tornasolado, intentó imaginar al General Iroh como un hombre más joven. ¿Cómo había presentado el collar? ¿Le habría dicho a la madre de Zuko que cerrara los ojos?

-¿Lo usaba a menudo?

La costurera sorbió por la nariz.

-No había sido ascendida aún entonces, y no trataba frecuentemente con la Princesa directamente –contestó-. Los ópalos cielo son invaluables y delicados. Dudo que lo hubiera usado con frecuencia.

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo –miró las túnicas yaciendo sobre su cama, y las otras en la bóveda con sus magníficos tocados. Recordó su excitación al obtener esa primera bata de seda – como le gustaba la combinación de la misma, la ligereza de ella en el calor del verano y la forma que los colores hacían que su piel pareciera como especias raras. Su disfraz de la Dama Pintada había sido tan pesado en comparación, tan voluminoso e incómodo – era un milagro que hubiera sido capaz de moverse con algo parecido a la gracia con él. Y aún así le encantaba -¿Qué sabes de la Dama Pintada? –inquirió.

-Sé que es una leyenda entre los campesinos –informó la costurera-. Y sé que insististe en disfrazarte de ella.

Los labios de Katara formaron una línea.

-La Dama Pintada es un héroe de la Nación del Fuego –corrigió-. Fue un honor tan solo pretender ser ella por un ratito. Y en el día de mi boda, quiero que la gente de este país sepa que planeo hacer todo lo que pueda para ser el héroe que necesitan –señaló las ropas tradicionales-. No quiero cuellos pesados, ni emblemas, ni la ropa de alguien más. No soy una princesa normal, y no quiero un vestido normal. Así que hazme algo diferente, si estás a la altura del desafío.

Sonó una grave risa ahogada desde la puerta. Azula estaba allí con un pergamino en sus manos. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, Katara –exclamó-. Puede que te hagamos de la realeza.

Katara apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo verificar tu progreso –respondió Azula. Entornó los ojos-. Los guardias han estado muy informativos. Zuko y tú se están llevando de maravillas, dicen. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si necesitan esto –sacudió el rollo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, solo un regalito de parte del Maestro Piandao –contestó Azula-. Parece que escuchó de su compromiso. Y envió un repugnante obsequio como muestra de sus felicitaciones.

Azula arrojó el pergamino en la dirección de Katara. Katara lo agarró un poquito torpemente, pero finalmente se enderezó y leyó el título.

-¿_La Esposa Consumada_? –preguntó-. ¿Eh?

-Es una pieza bastante antigua de ripios –explicó Azula-. Lee la inscripción.

Frunciendo el ceño, Katara desenrolló el pergamino. Echó un vistazo a la esquela manuscrita.

_-Por favor acepta este pergamino con las congratulaciones del Maestro Piando, con las esperanzas de que la nueva Princesa Katara sea una esposa más obediente de lo que fue prisionera._

_-_Parece que le caíste en gracia al viejo –acotó a Azula, con una curva en su labio-. Desenróllalo.

Katara lo hizo. Y de inmediato descubrió una ilustración de dos personas – un hombre y una mujer – rodando uno encima del otro. De inmediato, lo cerró. Su rostro palpitaba. Azula le sonreía con suficiencia.

-Entonces –comenzó la hermana de Zuko-, parece que eres más virtuosa de lo que pensamos.

Katara suspiró a través de los dientes.

-Éste es un regalo para _mí, _Azula –recalcó-. Si quieres aprender algunos trucos nuevos, te sugiero que te consigas un hombre para ti.

Katara se estiró y bloqueó el antebrazo de la otra chica antes de que pudiera abofetearla. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento.

-Sabes, no recuerdo a la Princesa Yue golpeando a la gente, especialmente en frente de sus sirvientes.

-Tú _eres _mi sirviente –siseó Azula-. No olvides tu lugar, Katara. El nombre de Zuko todavía está sucio por aquí, y ser su esposa significa que no eres nada mejor que _los empleados de la casa._

Katara oyó un susurro apenas perceptible y alzó la mirada. En la puerta estaban Mai y Wai Lee. Bajó su brazo y se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Escuchaste, Mai? ¡Si _tú_ te hubieras casado con Zuko, tu podrías haber sido la sirviente de Azula, también! –sonrió-. Al menos, más de lo que ya eres.

Silencio. Incluso la costurera y sus asistentes se rehusaron a moverse. Finalmente, Wai Lee se adelantó. Llevaba una canasta en un brazo.

-No estás siendo muy agradable, Katara –reprochó. Todavía sonaba inquietantemente parecida a Ty Lee-. Somos amigas de Azula. Nos quiere.

A su lado, Mai bufó apenas. Wai Lee la miró nerviosa y rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo y avanzó un paso.

-Pero nos gustaría si fueras nuestra amiga, también. ¡Así que te compre estos caramelos! –Extendió la canasta-. Ese paquete en la parte de arriba es para Zuko y para ti.

Katara levantó el rosado paquetito.

-¿Qué es?

-Crujiente maní explosivo –exclamó Wai Lee-. Ten cuidado -- ¡realmente hace bum en tu boca!

-Estoy segura que Katara sabrá de eso, Ty Lee –intervino Azula-. Tú y el Maestro Piandao parecen compartir la misma idea.

-Quizás somos almas gemelas –repuso Wai Lee. Se llevó un dedo al mentón-. Sería una lástima, ya que él es tan viejo, pero es casi tierno…

-Por favor, cállate, Ty Lee –apremió Mai-. Honestamente, ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? Primero la carne, ¿ahora almas gemelas?

-¿Carne? –repitió Azula-. ¿Comiste carne?

-Olía realmente bien –se excusó Wai Lee con la voz insegura.

-Pero tú no comes carne –persistió Azula-. Solo comes pescados.

-Eso es lo que dije yo –insistió Mai.

Wai Lee hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Bueno, el Cometa de Sozin está viniendo –intentó-. ¡Tengo que ganar músculo para la batalla! –levantó un brazo y lo flexionó-. ¡La carne construye músculos!

Katara intentó recuperar su compostura. Claramente, Wai Lee había cometido un grave error sobre el carácter de su hermana, y ahora Mai y Azula habían reparado en él. Pero hasta ahora lo estaba cubriendo bastante bien.

-Estoy segura que ustedes tres pueden tener esta conversación en otro lugar –reclamó, esperando distraerlas-. Tengo una boda que planear.

Mai puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven, Ty Lee. Vamonos.

-Una cosa más, Katara –llamó Azula-. ¿Has considerado mi oferta?

Le tomo un instante entender a lo que Azula se refería.

-Sí –asintió-. Zuko y yo lo discutimos anoche.

-Oh, ¿eso es lo que estaban haciendo? –se mofó Azula.

Katara sonrió.

-Entre otras cosas –confesó, y reconoció parte del brillo en su rostro como un perverso sentido de orgullo.

-Encantador –soltó Azula-. ¿Y llegaron a una decisión?

-Zuko quiere ir –contestó Katara. Mejor dejarle creer a Azula que estaban siguiéndole la corriente, decidió-. Y él puede ser bastante persuasivo.

Mai se giró, y tiró a Wai Lee tras ella por la muñeca mientras se marchaba. Wai Lee apenas se las arregló para hacer un medio saludo antes de desaparecer de la vista. Katara enfrentó la mirada de Azula.

-Sabes, para una chica sin instinto de conservación, has sobrevivido bastante bien –reconoció Azula-. Veremos como te sirve eso en el Polo Norte –y abandonó la habitación con paso majestuoso.

Katara suspiró y se volvió hacia la costurera y sus asistentas. La miraban completamente avergonzadas, pero extrañamente atemorizadas – especialmente las dos más jóvenes.

-O eres muy valiente o muy estúpida –reclamó la costurera calmadamente-. Tal vez un corte más moderno del vestido de la Dama Pintada es lo indicado para ti, después de todo –se aclaró la garganta-. Vamos, chicas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer –la mayor se paró y dirigió una inclinación baja en dirección a Katara-. Con su permiso, Princesa.

Katara sonrió.

-Adelante –asintió, inclinándose-. Gracias por todo su esfuerzo.

Los arrugados labios de la mujer se movieron nerviosamente en una sonrisa.

-No fue nada en absoluto.

Katara observó a la mujer salir por la puerta, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Zuko cuando la abrieron. Llevaba una bandeja con el almuerzo.

-Déjame pasar –pidió, sonriendo con suficiencia. Arqueó su ceja sana-. ¿No quieres probarlo mientras esté caliente?

El corazón de Katara dio un saltito. Asintió con la cabeza, y lo dejo pasar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y estuvo extrañamente agradecida de oír el pestillo cerrarse con un chasquido del otro lado. Se combó sobre la puerta y observó a Zuko colocar la bandeja en el suelo. Él notó el pergamino en la mano de Katara para leer el título. Su ceja sana subió incluso más en su cabeza.

-No es lo que crees –exclamó.

-¿Oh? –cubrió la distancia entre ellos-. Es una pena –y entonces la besó, y le quitó el pergamino de las manos-. No es como que necesites instrucciones –aseveró en su boca. Lo escuchó arrojar el pergamino en el piso antes de que enganchara sus manos bajos sus rodillas y la levantara contra la puerta.

-… Siempre he aprendido rápido –repuso ella, aunque era difícil respirar.

-Créeme, lo sé –afirmó, y luego la cargó hasta la habitación.

-Pensé que tenías hambre –dijo en su cuello.

-Tengo –confirmó él, y se sentó en la cama de modo que ella quedara en su regazo enfrentándole. Sospechaba que podía caerse, pero sus manos la sujetaron con fuerza en el lugar-. Desafortunadamente –continuó, sus labios rozando su oreja-, la cocina no tenía ostras.

Pensó en el viejo y chirriante cartel que colgaba sobre el Distrito de la Ostra – la concha abierta para exponer la resbaladiza carne interior, como una sonrisa, o quizás como algo completamente diferente. Se rió de repente, finalmente captando el juego de palabras (_por supuesto_ que lo llamaban el Distrito de la Ostra; _por supuesto _que lo llamaban "buscar perlas") pero demasiado alborozada por la lengua y los dientes en su cuello para sentirse tonta por no haberlo entendido antes.

-Oh, guau –chilló, incapaz de controlar las risitas-. Es realmente un milagro que mi papá no te haya matado.

Zuko cayó hacia atrás de manera que ella se equilibrara sobre él.

-Intenta no mencionar a tu papá justo ahora –Katara agarró sus muñecas y las mantuvo sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Él las miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Es una venganza por lo del árbol?

-El Maestro Piandao nos envió ese rollo –explicó ella.

-Viejo loco pervertido… -Zuko parpadeó-. Oh. ¡Probablemente es un mensaje!

-Bueno, ciertamente eso espero –convino Katara-. De otra forma, el Maestro Piandao está anotado para un agradable y largo baño en el fondo del puerto.

Zuko se sentó y se dirigió hacia el pergamino. Lo colocó sobre la bandeja del almuerzo y recogió ambos, después se acomodó contra los almohadones.

-Vamos. Lo leeremos mientras almorzamos.

-Si tu estómago puede manejarlo –rebatió Katara, retorciéndose a su lado. Destapó los platos mientras Zuko desenrollaba el pergamino. Vio como sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando la primera ilustración salió a la vista.

-¿Tu lo vis…?

-Claro que lo vi –replicó Katara, desviando la mirada-. Solo encuentra el mensaje, ¿por favor?

-Cierto –Zuko lo desplegó un poco más y encendió una llama en su palma. La apago, luego siguió desenrollando e iluminando cada sección. Se detuvo en una, bufó, y farfulló.

-¿Dónde _está_?

-¿Qué estás buscando? –averiguó Katara.

-La última vez que me envió un mensaje secreto, Tío Iroh usó una tinta especial que solo aparecía cuando el papel se acercaba a la llama –explicó Zuko-. Pero hasta ahora son solo manchas.

Katara se inclinó hacia delante.

-Déjame ver –arrugó la nariz ante el dibujo (¿de verdad los miembros humanos podían doblarse así?) antes de mirar fijamente hacia la luz que Zuko había producido. Ahí en la página, entre el capítulo titulado "La compañera comunicativa", estaban las palabras _elástico_ y _hablando_ embadurnadas con tinta roja. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso no es una mancha, es el mensaje –sentenció. Señaló-. ¿Ves? La oración entera dice _Elastice las oportunidades para hablar: harán que su esposo se sienta importante y único. _Pero tu Tío solo puso verdadero énfasis en esas dos palabras. ¡Quiere decir que Ty Lee está cooperando!

Zuko sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Busquemos más –pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y procedió a reírse de la creciente improbabilidad de cada dibujo consiguiente mientras buscaban pistas. Solo encontraron unas pocas, no obstante, cada palabra subrayada que podían ser toscamente adoquinadas en oraciones cortas: _elástico hablando, absténganse de dulces, familia saludable, esperen y escuchen. _Entonces, al final del pergamino, donde el autor felicitaba a la lectora por mejorar su matrimonio, alguien había subrayado los caracteres para _felicitaciones _con la tinta roja especial varias veces.

-¿Absténganse de dulces? –repitió Zuko.

Katara echó un vistazo al atado de caramelos que Wai Lee había traído.

-Wai Lee nos trajo crujiente maní explosivo hoy…

-¿Crujiente _maní __explosivo_? –inquirió Zuko. Se deslizo fuera de la cama y levantó el paquete. Lo desató apresuradamente, y miró rápidamente los caramelos con formas de pepitas, cogiendo uno para inspeccionarlo. Lo olió, hizo una mueca y lo dejó. Se sentó de nuevo.

-No comas eso. Teo y El Duque han estado ocupados.

-¿Son pequeñas _bombas_?

-Bueno, huelen como gelatina explosiva –advirtió Zuko-. Deberíamos llevar un poco con nosotros, esta noche.

-¿Planeas hacer volar algo? –indagó Katara.

-Pensé que podías extrañarlo –repuso Zuko.

Katara lo consideró.

-Ha pasado bastante desde que hice explotar algo…

-No tanto –contradijo Zuko.

-¿Eh?

-Cuéntame sobre tus batas de boda. ¿Cómo son? –levantó una bola de arroz de coco y empezó a masticarla.

Katara sonrió.

-No estoy segura. Le dije a la costurera que quería algo como el traje de la Dama Pintada.

Sus ojos volaron de inmediato sus hombros.

-Eso es un horrible montón de ropa.

-Está haciendo algo un poquito diferente –replicó Katara-. Le dije que sabía sobre el vestido de tu madre.

Zuko parpadeó.

-¿Sí?

Katara hizo un mohín.

-Medio que se me escapó –tocó el pendiente en su garganta con los dedos-. ¿Sabías que tu Tío le dio esto a tu mamá cuando ella anunció que estaba embarazada de ti?

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-No. No tenía ni idea.

Katara apretó los labios.

-Mm… quizás no es asunto mío, pero alguna vez has pensado que quizás…

-Sí –interrumpió Zuko-. Solía esperar eso. Un montón.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no importa –cortó Zuko-. Él ha sido más padre para mí que Ozai alguna vez –punteó el aire con los dedos-. Ven aquí.

Katara se inclinó hacia delante, y él acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Instaló su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Ozai vino a verme hoy.

Katara se congeló.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Me dio su versión de la oferta del Polo Norte –lo escuchó tragar-. Tenemos que aceptarla.

-Lo sé –admitió-. Le dije a Azula que me habías convencido.

-Bueno, gracias a los dioses por eso –exclamó a Zuko-. Porque yo también le dije a Ozai que lo había hecho.

Ella rió.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-Nada que no hubiera dicho antes. Que soy un inútil y un débil y una decepción. Que debió haberme matado simplemente _y al _Señor del Fuego Azulon, y ahorrado el problema. Esa clase de cosas –sus dedos jugaban con su cabello-. Se supone que tengo que enviar a mis hijos de vuelta aquí antes de que tengan doce. Para entrenar. Solo nos dejará ir si accedemos a eso.

-¿Tus hijos? –repitió Katara.

-Ya sabes, cualquier, eh, chico que nazca de nuestra, eh… unión –Zuko se removió un poquito-. No que alguna vez vaya a hacer eso. Enviarlo, digo. No importa, de todas formas. Vamos a destruirlo. Y él no sabe lo joven que eres, ¿recuerdas? Y no es como que quiera hijos.

-… ¿no quieres? –Katara falló en ver que elección tenía él en el asunto – aunque con la sangre control…

-No estoy seguro de querer que la línea continue –excusó, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Katara le dio un pellizco.

-Es la línea de tu Tío también, sabes. Y solo eres la mitad de la ecuación. Quizás su mamá los puede compensar.

-Pero entonces ella tendría que ser mi opuesto en todo –repuso Zuko. Enrolló un trozo de su cabello alrededor de uno de sus dedos-. Ya sabes, como el invierno al verano. La lluvia y el sol. El calor y el frío. El fuego y el a...

-Oh, cállate –exclamó Katara, y le tapó la boca.

* * *

Esa noche, ella entró en su cuarto y lo encontró con la ropa oscura ya puesta. Le extendió un atado doblado a ella.

-Las escondí entre las paredes cuando te fuiste –indicó-. Deberías sacudirlas, por si acaso hay arañas.

Katara se estremeció y sacudió su ropa antes de meterse en el baño y cambiarse. Salió para encontrar a Zuko esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Lista?

Ella asintió. Zuko metió el paquetito de explosivos en su túnica. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, pero la apartó cuando ella se acercó.

-Cuidado –repuso-. No quieres hacerme explotar.

-¿Es un beso todo lo que requiere?

Él le dirigió una mirada media-escandalizada, media-complacida y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos. Más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos.

No hablaron mucho en el camino de descenso o través de los túneles que llevaban al búnker. Esos túneles eran lugares tranquilos, y completamente oscuros – Katara accidentalmente había tropezado con los restos disecados del almuerzo de alguien, una pequeña gallina-cerdo cuyos huesos habían quedado secos y esquirlados. Zuko la tomó de la mano después de eso, pero siguió guiando la marcha hasta que llegaron a una puerta que se sentía caliente al tacto. Zuko se giró hacia ella e hizo crecer el fuego en su palma.

-Tienes que quedarte cerca de mí esta parte.

Ella le apretó la mano.

-Ya estoy cerca de ti.

-Me refiero a _realmente_ cerca –enfatizó, y dirigió fuego al hueco en la puerta. Se abrió con un gemido y él los impulso a ambos dentro. El calor los golpeó como una pared. Katara vio estalactitas negras colgando con un ruido metálico y un túnel incluso más oscuro-. Ya casi –aseveró Zuko.

Atravesaron el túnel – que parecía antiguo; Katara vio diseños que parecían que los primero maestros fuegos habían cincelado en la piedra – hasta que llegaron a una superficie llana y ancha con brillantes piletas de lava. Zuko hizo un cauteloso paso sobre el llano, y la charca más cercana de lava se disparó y él rompió su contacto para desviar la lava en una ola.

-Ey –exclamó Katara-. Ese es _mi _movimiento.

-Lo aprendí de la mejor –cedió él-. Quédate conmigo.

Al lado de ella, la segunda charca de lava erupción. Katara liberó de vapor el aire, y lo congeló alrededor del calor fundido.

-¿Así?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te he dicho que eres sorprendente?

-No hoy –espetó Katara altaneramente, y se impulsó hacia delante.

Marcharon sobre el llano, desviando la lava, apartándola, o simplemente congelando en el lugar por un minuto antes de seguir. Katara hizo brincar el agua de un lugar a otro, mientras Zuko tenía que retener la lava o llevarla a otro lugar en una manera que redujera el chapoteo. Se agacharon y evadieron el calor, con los brazos en el aire. Katara había extrañado hacer control. Andar a hurtadillas era divertido (especialmente cuando incluía besos) pero ella era una maestra agua. Ese era su elemento. Finalmente, llegaron a una cuña de roca con la forma de una flecha sobre un siseante lago de lava.

-De acuerdo –exclamó Katara-. Esto es una exageración.

Zuko levantó los brazos.

-Quédate atrás –ella se apartó y el embistió hacia delante, alzando sus brazos incluso más. La lava se separó y rodó sobre sí misma, exponiendo un sendero de tierra chamuscada debajo. Por un momento, él lució casi como lo que había imaginado que un Señor del Fuego sería: poderoso, silencioso, infatigable-. Salta –ordenó-. No puedo seguir reteniéndolo.

El sudor corrió por el ojo de Katara. Asintió y saltó del pequeño acantilado hacia el suelo que había debajo. Zuko descendió de un salto junto a ella. Tomó posición frente a ella, lentamente desviando de sí la lava mientras avanzaban.

-Hice esto con agua, una vez –contó Katara-. Podíamos ver los peces dentro de las olas.

-Sigue hablando –indicó él, avanzando unas pulgadas. Olió el sudor que emanaba de él y lo vio perlando sus muñecas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Cosas frías.

Katara retiró el sudor de la frente de él.

-Cuando mi papá estaba creciendo, su mejor amigo Bato se cayó del bote durante su prueba de esquivar el hielo. Mi papá tuvo que saltar y salvarlo.

-¿Esquivar el hielo?

-Como lo que hicimos con la lava ahora. Solo que con hielo. Y en un bote.

-Entonces, ¿nada que ver a la lava?

-No, no realmente. Es una prueba de hombría.

-… ¿Tu papá saltó al agua?

-Sí, y dijo que estaba tan helada que su abrigo se le congeló al cuerpo. Y luego él y Bato tuvieron que ir a un nido de foca polar y acostarse con las focas para calentarse.

-Seguí a las focas –confesó Zuko. Sus brazos estaban temblando-. Vi a donde iban, en el Polo Norte, y las seguí por el túnel hasta dentro de la ciudad.

-Eso fue realmente inteligente –reconoció Katara.

Finalmente, terminaron de cruzar el lago. Zuko se estiró hacia atrás y tiró de ella hacia delante, hacia una pedazo de piedra chata y cenicienta ante una enorme estructura de acero que parecía una colmena. Al final había una puerta, con profundos surcos en el interior. Tambalearon hacia delante y pusieron sus manos en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Zuko.

-Toph –respondió Katara, pasando un dedo por las ranuras.

Zuko sonrió y se secó la transpiración.

-Vamos.

Una vez que hubieron atravesado las puertas, Zuko siguió guiando la marcha. Parecía conocer su camino, y Katara se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado en el bunker durante el lapso previo al eclipse. Se arrastraron por unos túneles bordeados por cañerías de acero, y pasaron más puertas de acero de aspecto sólido. La mayoría de las puertas requerían fuego control. En una curva, Zuko aspiró y la abrazó contra una pared, mientras dos hombres con uniformes de la Nación del Fuego pasaban.

-Escuché que perdió sus dedos en uno de sus inventos.

-Viejo loco.

Katara frunció los labios y miró el ceñudo rostro de Zuko.

-Están hablando del Mecánico –susurró ella-. Está perdiendo los dedos.

Zuko asintió. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar el corredor en ambos sentidos.

-Pensé que podía estar aquí abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí abajo es el único lugar donde todavía tienen habitaciones con grilletes.

Le agarró la mano y empezó a correr. Se precipitaron por el pasillo para escapar de la risa de los guardias que se acercaban. Katara vio a un hombre despertarse de un sobresalto cuando retumbaron por el pasillo y entonces levantó las manos y antes de que pudiera girarse ella ya había apretado la sangre de su interior; cayó al piso en un montón. Zuko saltó sobre él y disparó fuego a un pequeño tubo cerca de la puerta. Ésta se abrió y ellos tropezaron dentro.

El Mecánico estaba sentado ante un amplio escritorio rodeado por rollos de pergamino, tinteros, y diseños colgando a medio completar. Se giró lentamente en su banqueta para mirarlos, y sus pesadas cadenas de hierro rasparon la madera cuando lo hizo. Había perdido algo de peso, y su cabello se veía todavía más salvaje y de lana. Los miró fijamente con los ojos más hundidos de lo que recordaba, sin su típico brillo conspirador, y dijo después de un momento:

-Ah. Me preguntaba a quien podían enviar.

-¿Dónde está el arma? –apremió Zuko.

El mecánico parpadeó. Su mirada adolorida se movió lentamente hasta Katara.

-Lo lamento tanto –dijo.

Las manos de ella se cerraron en puños.

-Sabemos que ya está dirigiéndose hacia el Polo Sur. Dinos a dónde más está yendo, y dinos como detenerla.

-Y como es que le quita el control a la persona –añadió Zuko.

Algo en el fondo de los ojos del Mecánico se encendió. Las cadenas traquetearon cuando se estiró sobre el escritorio y movió algunos papeles. De debajo de ellos, sacó un largo tubo de acero trabajado con la forma de un dragón, con una manija de madera. Katara lo reconoció de las memorias del Teniente Jee de la prueba de las armas. El tubo terminaba en la boca del dragón, y cerca de donde escondía sus púas había un "rollo" extra de "carne" a escala. Él empujó este rollo hacia atrás y luego hacia fuera, dejando a la vista una cámara oculta llena de bolillas de metal con la forma de erizos de mar diminutos. Sacó uno y se los mostró.

-Ozai tiene uno de estos –recordó Zuko-. Pero era de oro.

-Sí, ese era un modelo –admitió el Mecánico-. El Señor del Fuego quería algo… especial.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hace? –averiguó Katara.

El mecánico presionó la bola de forma que sus puntas se retractaron. Entonces la soltó de nuevo.

-Cuando esta bolilla entra en el cuerpo de una persona, explota –explicó-. Estas pequeñísimas púas se esparcen por el músculo y el hueso. Esos fragmentitos bloquean el flujo del Chi en el cuerpo de un maestro. Pero son un arma efectiva contra los que no son maestros también, por supuesto -- ¡este aliento de fuego puede detener a un hombre en marcha!

-Lo sé –asintió Katara-. Lo vi.

-¿Cómo les dispara? –inquirió Zuko-. Esas pelotas son de metal. No entran de la nada en el cuerpo de alguien por si solas.

-Polvo chispero –repuso el Mecánico, haciendo una seña a una urna que lucía sospechosamente similar a las que Katara y Zuko habían encontrado dentro de la bóveda del palacio. Le quitó la tapa y estuvo completamente segura, ahí estaban las "cenizas" curiosamente negras que Zuko había visto.

-Estábamos tan cerca –se lamentó Zuko, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-. Estaba justo delante de nosotros.

-El polvo chispero se carga dentro de este compartimiento –indicó el Mecánico, mostrando una cámara secundaria dentro del arma-, y todo lo que un maestro fuego tiene que hacer es iluminarlo con su propio control. Por supuesto que es muy explosivo y peligroso – es por eso que pedí que quienes no fueran maestros hicieran el trabajo. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

-¿No quería que nadie saliera _lastimado_? –la voz de Katara tembló. Señaló el arma-. ¿Tienes _idea_ de lo que esa arma le hace a la gente? ¡Los destroza! ¡Les quita su habilidad!

-Hay un montón de gente en este mundo que se las ha arreglado perfectamente bien sin los elementos –replicó el Mecánico, con un toque helado en su voz-. Tu hermano es uno de ellos, y yo también.

-Hiciste bien en _colaborar –_intervino Zuko-. No hubieras sido _nada _sin el apoyo de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Y qué hubieras sido tú, si no fueras el Príncipe de Fuego? –retrucó el Mecánico.

Zuko tensó la mandíbula.

-Habría sido _libre._

-Bueno –repuso el Mecánico, mirando el piso-. Todos hacemos elecciones.

-Y tú escogiste liberar esta abominación en el mundo –exclamó Katara-. ¿Siquiera pensaste en la gente cuyas vidas destruiría?

-¿Tú pensaste en los hombres y mujeres en mis globos de guerra, cuando los volteaste del aire? –rebatió el mecánico-. ¿O simplemente estabas pensando en tu hermano y en tu padre y en el Avatar?

Algo comenzó a picarle en los ojos a Katara. Su piel se enfrió.

-¿Qué te ofrecieron? ¿Te dijeron que protegerían a Teo si lo encontraban?

-Me dijeron que yo podía vivir –contestó el mecánico. Examinó sus dedos de madera-. Dijeron que el dolor pararía –alzó la mirada-. Me estaban matando.

-Debiste haberlos dejado –protestó Zuko.

No había nada más que decir, después de eso. La boca de Katara intentó formar las palabras: _Cálmate, se buena, intenta entender._ Pero no le salían. Pensó en el arma y en el Teniente Jee, en esta misión y en su gente y en sus habilidades desapareciendo, y como todo podía haberse detenido si el hombre ante ellos hubiera sido tan solo un poquito más fuerte. Y pensó en Zuko y la paliza que había soportado para estar ante el hombre que le había dado el rostro que tenía ahora. Y pensó en su padre y en Suki y en Iroh y en Haru y la gente en el barco prisión y la forma en que se habían sublevado.

-¿Cómo podemos detener el arma? –preguntó ella.

-Pueden sabotear la fábrica abajo, o sabotear el cargamento que parte esta noche –sugirió el hombre-. O pueden decirle a sus compatriotas que usen armadura de metal.

-¿Qué hay de paredes de piedra o hielo? –indagó Zuko.

-Piedra, tal vez. Pero el hielo no los retendrá a menos que sea del grueso de un glaciar.

Katara se dio fuerzas para no llorar. Habría tiempo suficiente para eso más tarde, cuando realmente hubiera formulado un plan de algo que decirle a los otros.

-Perfecto –clamó. Se giró hacia Zuko-. Vamos.

-Danos una copia de los planos –demandó Zuko.

El Mecánico asintió con la cabeza, escogió algunos de los papeles, y los enrolló apretadamente. Se los entregó a Zuko, y después éste se los pasó a Katara. Por un momento, los tres se miraron fijamente.

-Buena suerte –dijo el Mecánico finalmente-. Digánle a Teo... –se encogió de hombros-. Díganle algo bueno.

Katara miró entre ellos. Zuko estaba tragando con dificultando y respirando vacilante.

-Te vas a quebrar si te preguntan quién estuvo saboteando los cargamentos, ¿no?

El Mecánico lamió sus labios agrietados.

-Sí. Probablemente, si pasan el tiempo suficiente interrogándome.

Zuko asintió.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-Todos hacemos elecciones –repitió el Mecánico-. Cuando seas Señor del Fuego eso no cambiará mucho.

-Lo sé –admitió Zuko. Tomó la mano de Katara-. Vamos.

-Adiós –se despidió Katara.

Cautelosamente, Zuko abrió la puerta. Les saludaron unos ronquidos; el guardia que había puesto a dormir se había dado la vuelta. Con cuidado, pasaron de puntillas sobre él.

-Date la vuelta –indicó Zuko.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

-Por favor solo hazlo. Por mí. Por favor.

Ella se giró. Escuchó el susurro de la tela y algo ser abierto de un tirón, y un gruñido frustrado. Después Zuko tenía su mano de nuevo y estaban corriendo precipitadamente por el pasillo. Detrás de ella, escuchó al guardia darse la vuelta, toser, y respirar con un ruidoso bostezo.

Hubo entonces una explosión, y el sonido de los nuevos explosivos de Teo volando el laboratorio de su padre.

* * *

**Un golpe más, una último gran logro...**

Hey, chicos, perdón, en serio, no va a volver a pasar. No me nieguen qe no les gustó. Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews. Perdón pero no puedo contestarselos. ^^ Gracias, gracias, nos vemos en el capítulo de al lado ;)

Editado 20/12/08: Gracias chicas por avisarmee!!


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de VIACOM, Nickelodeon, Mike, Bryan y Night. No sacó beneficios de esta historia.**

**Notas: Me disculpo de que esto haya tomado tanto. No fue mi intención que fuera así, empero me seguí distrayendo con la vida real y con errores que cometí mientras escribía, y tuve que volver atrás y corregir…**

**Agradecimientos: a todos los que proveyeron con arte nuevo – Kungpow333, Supersonic-Gabi, Tempest-in-Blue, Drisela, Irrel, Heavenly Maron… simplemente soy muy afortunada de tener tanta gente siempre deseosa de participar en esto conmigo. Ustedes son los que han hecho que MT sea el éxito que es, y estoy muy agradecida.**"Me gusta un poco de rebelión de vez en cuando. Es como una tormenta en la atmósfera" **–Thomas Jefferson.**

* * *

Zuko mató al mecánico. Zuko mató al papá de Teo. Zuko mató a alguien.

Zuko sostuvo su mano mientras corrían por el pasillo. El sonido de unos pies azotándose contra el suelo los seguía. Escuchó gritos. Alarmas empezando a sonar – escuchó el chillón sonido metálico de las campanas. Zuko tiró de ella junto con él y envió una ráfaga de fuego hacia una puerta. Empezó a abrirse lentamente y él hizo que ambos se apretujaran para pasar. Ahora estaban sobre un paso elevado de acero. Zuko se detuvo a poco y ella chocó con él. Entre sus pies y a través de la reja, vio la fábrica: tazones de metal con cerámica hirviendo, prisioneros con ropas raídas, y hombres martillando caños de acero u oro. El calor iba más allá de lo intolerable, así como el ruido – la gente allí debían de estar mejor en la torre.

-¡Ey!

Ella miró hacia arriba. Dos guardias habían entrado en la senda por el otro lado. y ahora señalaban a Katara y a Zuko. Zuko se deslizó entre ellos y Katara, y sus rostros registraron la sorpresa. Explotó fuego en sus puños.

-¡_Traidor! __¡Traidor! Alerten a los Dai..._

Ambos hombres cayeron apilados. Sobresalían flechas en sus espaldas. Dos figuras cayeron desde las tuberías de arriba. Uno de ellas llevaba un arco rústicamente hecho. La otra puso su pie sobre el cuerpo de un guardia.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí! –exclamó Smellerbee.

-Oh, gracias al cielo –murmuró Zuko. Miró hacia la fábrica antes de cruzar a grandes zancadas por el causeway.

Katara lo siguió.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Eh, como que medio ustedes nos metieron en la cárcel –recalcó Smellerbee-. ¿Jun? ¿La recompensa? ¿Recuerdan?

Katara hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, ¿están bien?

Smellerbee frunció el entrecejo.

-Estaría muchísimo mejor si alguien no hubiera decidido volar el laboratorio y enviar guardias por todos lados –sacudió la cabeza por encima de su hombro-. Vamos.

A sus espaldas, la puerta empezaba a abrirse lentamente de nuevo. Zuko cabeceó y los siguieron. Todos atravesaron corriendo el pasillo, luego giraron a la derecha. La senda inmediatamente empezó a inclinarse hacia arriba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Una ruta de escape –respondió Smellerbee.

-Pero no hay ninguna ruta de escape –refutó Zuko, mientras se acercaban a otra serie de puertas.

Smellerbee bufó.

-Eso muestra lo mucho que sabes –se detuvo junto a una roca, y empezó a aflojarla desde abajo. Longshot se arrodilló y la ayudó, y en un santiamén habían sacado la piedra de su lugar. Smellerbee señaló a la oscura grieta que había quedado-. Métanse.

Katara miró a Zuko. Él la estaba mirando. Ella se encogió de hombros, y el asintió. Se metieron. Dentro, encontraron una superficie muy angosta de piedra, y un rastro de luz nocturna arriba y un apagado brillo naranja debajo.

-Un respiradero –reconoció Zuko.

-Un tanto para Su Genio Real –ironizó Smellerbee-. Empiecen a subir, ya.

Ellos empezaron a trepar. La roca estaba caliente, pero Katara intentó no pensar en sus dedos quemándose. Luchó por encontrar agarres en la oscuridad. Le dolían los brazos y tenía que apretar los dientes para seguir moviéndolos. Tener a Smellerbee directamente debajo de ella gruñendo su frustración y molestia ayudaba. Finalmente salieron en la parte sombreada del volcán, con la ciudad detrás de sí y el puerto debajo. Zuko la ayudó a salir, luego extendió su mano a Smellerbee. La chica simplemente meneó la cabeza y se salió sola. Y entonces estuvieron los cuatro de pie, cubiertos con tierra, hollín y sudor. El arco de Longshot ahora parecía un poquito doblado, y no de buena manera.

-Entonces –comenzó Katara-. Es bueno saber que están vivos.

-Es bueno saber de que lado están –replicó Smellerbee.

-Ellos creerán que fueron ustedes –remarcó Zuko-. Pensarán que ustedes volaron el laboratorio, ahora que escaparon.

-Está bien –aseveró Smellerbee, rascándose la cabeza-. Hemos hecho una tonelada de cosas en ese lugar que ni siquiera saben.

-¿Cómo qué? –inquirió Katara.

-Oh, lo de siempre. Robar comida, atascar cerraduras, cambiar las medidas la mezcla de la aleación… -Incluso en la oscuridad, Katara podía ver los ojos de Smellerbee brillando-. Les tomo un rato darse cuenta de esa.

-¿Ustedes sabotearon las armas?

Smellerbee sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Seguro que sí. Esas cosas se derretirán después de tres tiros –hizo un mohín-. Aunque solamente lo logramos en el cargamento más reciente. Reforzaron la seguridad para el tiempo que empezamos a trabajar en los destinados al Reino Tierra.

Katara parpadeó.

-¿Estás diciendo que los que se dirigen al Polo Sur son…?

-Basura –interrumpió Smellerbee. Rugió de sorpresa cuando Katara la rodeó con sus brazos, luego palmeó incómodamente el hombro de Katara-. Relájate, no fue gran cosa, solo nos aseguramos que agregaran demasiado cobre…

-Fue brillante –corrigió Zuko-. Arriesgaron un montón.

Smellerbee se apartó.

-Sí, bueno, estamos arriesgando un montón quedándonos aquí sin más. Y también ustedes. ¿a dónde ahora?

Katara y Zuko se miraron rápidamente.

-Tenemos que destruir el cargamento hacia el Reino Tierra –decidió Katara.

Smellerbee puso los ojos en blanco.

-Buena suerte. Esas cosas están bien encerradas.

-Conozco los buques de la Armada –aseguró Zuko.

-Yo también –repuso Katara-. Viví en uno por un tiempo –se giró hacia él-. Puedo hacer esto sola. Deberías regresar al palacio. En el instante en que Azula oiga que sucede algo, sospechará de nosotros. Puedes echarme toda la culpa.

Zuko parpadeó dos veces.

-Voy a olvidar que acabas de decir eso.

-No, en serio, digo que…

-Vamos al puerto –cortó Zuko-. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Smellerbee se rascó la ceja.

-Bueno, no habíamos planeado exactamente escapar justo ahora, pero supongo que ya que hemos llegado tan lejos…

A Zuko se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no habían planeado escapar _justo ahora_? ¿Qué estaban haciendo andando a hurtadillas ahí abajo?

Smellerbee se encogió de hombro.

-Un cargamento de Mek-Ju llegó esta tarde para los guardias. Queríamos un trago.

La palma de Zuko hizo ruidoso contacto con su frente. Katara se adelantó un paso.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda…

-¿Qué, no quieren que vayamos con ustedes? –le interrumpió Smellerbee.

Zuko se le unió a Katara.

-No. Si los encuentran con nosotros, se acabó. Ya han hecho suficiente. Vamos –bajó la voz-. Hay un hombre en la ciudad que deberían ver. Piandao. Puede ayudarlos.

Smellerbee arrugó el ceño.

-Como sea. Como si tuviéramos tiempo para visitas sociales.

-Él está de nuestro lado. Díganle que nos conocen.

-Sí, sí, te escuché la primera vez –Smellerbee señaló el puerto con la cabeza-. Será mejor que empiecen a irse.

Katara asintió.

-Gracias. Muchísimas.

-Es parte del trabajo –contestó Smellerbee. Comenzó a alejarse-. Vamos, Longshot. Déjemosle a los tórtolos su espacio.

Zuko echó a andar detrás de ella, pero Katara lo asió por la muñeca y lo hizo retroceder. Longshot permanecía en su lugar, mirándolos fijamente. Se lamió los labios, luego avanzó.

-Felicitaciones –exclamó en un tono apagado de voz. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Zuko-. Y bienvenido de nuevo a la lucha.

* * *

Después de su estadía en el palacio, correr por las calles nocturnas del puerto de la ciudad era como una vuelta a casa para Katara. Si su corazón ya no hubiera estado bombeando por la carrera cuesta abajo, hubiera empezado a hacerlo solo con oler el mar. Evitaron el Distrito de la Ostra, y en vez de eso, se viraron bruscamente por las fábricas abandonas. Corrieron ocultos por las sombras y bajo las tuberías hasta que salieron en el embarcadero. Estaba patrullado por guardias que parecían saber la importancia de su tarea – estaban despiertos y alertas, mirando atentamente al frente.

-¿Ideas? –murmuró Zuko.

-No puedo controlarlos a todos –farfulló Katara-. Son demasiados.

-Necesitamos una distracción.

Katara estudió el embarcadero. Todos los marineros y pescaderos que hubieran dado vida a ese lugar durante el día habían desaparecido en sus hogares o en el Distrito de la Ostra, haciendo del embarcadero un lugar solitario donde cualquier movimiento sería notado de inmediato. No podían desvanecerse en una multitud ni siquiera empezar una pelea entre transeúntes. Aparte de los guardias, las únicas personas en el embarcadero eran un borracho y algunos adormilados rinocerontes de komodo que aún estaban enganchados a sus carros.

-Lo tengo –exclamó. Apuntó-. Métete en ese carro de ahí.

Zuko hizo un ruido de desagrado en su garganta.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Solo confía en mí.

-Sí, claro –murmuró Zuko, y se dirigió como un rayo hacia el carro. Se movió lentamente, abrazando las sombras. Katara lo seguía. Ella no eran tan ligera sobre sus pies como él, pero de todas formas no tenía que serlo – retorció el agua de una planta cercana y lo azotó como un aguijón contra las patas del rinoceronte dormido. El animal se despertó sobresaltado justo cuando llegaba al carro. Hizo sonar su látigo de agua en sus otros pies, y el rinoceronte embistió hacia delante, furioso y bufando. Zuko cayó dentro del carro y Katara hizo el intento de agarrarlo. Entonces el animal pareció realmente despertarse, y embistió. Agarrándose del carro con una mano, Katara se las arregló para manipular agua en la garra delantera y derecha del animal, enviándolo hacia la izquierda – derecho a los guardias parados con sus espaldas vueltas hacia el puerto.

Las manos de Zuko se cerraron con fuerza sobra las de ella y tiró de ella hacia arriba y dentro del carro justo cuando los primeros gritos y los estallidos de fuego comenzaron. La tapó con una manta y escuchó al rinoceronte rugiendo y al borracho gritando. Después el mundo dio un vuelco y Zuko la abrazó contra un lado del carro al tiempo que se encontraban con el agua de mar. Por un momento se hundió en la fresca y húmeda oscuridad, conmocionada por el frío. Nadó hacia arriba y dentro de la burbuja de aire dentro del carro volcado. Zuko estaba ahí, pisando agua.

-Que magnifica idea que tuviste –le reprochó, levantando su flequillo mojado con un suspiro.

-Al menos estamos en el agua, ahora –retrucó-. Vamos. Respira hondo. Tenemos que liberar al rinoceronte –empezó a inhalar y exhalar, tomando más y más grandes bocanadas de aire-. ¡Uno… dos… tres! –se zambulló y tanteó su camino debajo del carro, arrastrándose hacia arriba en dirección del animal de carga. El rinoceronte descargó una patada en su estómago, y todo el aire dentro de ella se escapó en un alboroto de burbujas. Luchó por abrirse paso hacia la superficie. Se esforzó por algo de aire. Su estómago se sentía como una bola guisada toda estrujada. Buscó a Zuko, pero no vio nada más que al animal gimoteando y gritando en el agua y los hombres encima de ella en el embarcadero. Miraban atentamente el agua, con las llamas en lo alto. Intentó sumergirse para evitar ser notada.

Algo tiró de su pierna, luego encontró su mano, y jaló de ella en dirección al muelle. Nadó junto con él débilmente. A su lado, el komodo se sacudía y empezaba a mover arriba y abajo sus piernas en dirección a un pobre silbido. El carro se hundió. Desde su nueva posición bajo el muelle, observó las burbujas levantándose donde solía estar. Zuko salió a la superficie a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella tosió. El dolor cantó con fuerza en su piel.

-El rinoceronte me pateó.

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-En mi estómago. No creo que fuera con toda su fuerza, pero duele de veras.

Zuko perjuró. Luego le subió la túnica. Sintió sus dedos rozando su panza. Algo escoció y el empalideció. Levantó su mano e incluso en la oscuridad vio que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre.

-Abre la boca –pidió.

-¿Eh?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Katara abrió la boca. Zuko se acercó y echó un vistazo dentro. Sostuvo su cara con una mano.

-Perdón –se disculpó, y salvó la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Su lengua lamió su camino hasta la de ella, examinando, probando. Ella se congeló. Este beso no se sentía como los otros. La estaba besando como si fuera una cuchara llena de sopa caliente, no una persona. Se apartó con un audible sonido de succión, y tragó.

-Bien –declaró-. No estás sangrando por dentro. Eso es bueno.

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó.

-Lo probé –respondió-. Saldría por tu garganta –deslizó un brazo bajo las piernas hombros de ella, la levantó en el agua como si la estuviera levantando por encima de algo-. Es lo que usualmente pasa cuando alguien es pateado por un rinoceronte. Se ahogan en su propia sangre.

Katara se estremeció. Se miró el vientre y levantó la túnica para examinar el daño. Dos cortes profundos, uno largo, uno corto, habían aparecido en su piel. La sangre se escapaba de ellos. Su estomago dio un vuelco.

-Puedes arreglarlo, ¿cierto? –indagó Zuko. Sus dedos se curvaron fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros y rodillas-. Digo, no será nada para ti, eres una maestra, arreglaste a Aang…

-Está bien –le cortó-. Está bien.

-Va a dejar cicatriz, Katara, por favor, arréglalo, cúralo ahora, estás sangrando…

-Lo sé –interrumpió, y juntó agua. Respiró hondo y trabajó con el agua sobre los cortes. Se imaginó la herida sellándose lentamente. Vio el agua empezando a brillar. Las heridas ardían, luego se pusieron heladas, y el agua se cayó y perdió el aliento. Zuko la agarró con más fuerza y ella suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el agua.

-Estás bien –indicó-. Como nueva –sus labios aterrizaron en su frente, en su nariz, en su boca. Eran cálidos y tiernos-. Gracias a los dioses.

Su agarre cambió y ella quedó de pie, con los dedos en el lodo, mientras una de las manos que goteaban de él le echaba el cabello hacia atrás y la abrazaba con el otro brazo. Ella lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros y se paró sobre sus dedos, se resbaló en el barro, pero él la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que no pasó nada.

-Subámonos a ese barco.

Katara suspiró. Pensar en la misión la recompuso un poquito.

-De acuerdo –tragó-. Sabes, de veras no tienes que hacer esto. Quise decir lo que dije, antes. Azula sospechará de nosotros en el momento en que escuche que pasó algo. Tú pyedes regresar ahora y salvarte. Puedo hacer esto sola.

El retrocedió un poquito.

-¿Esto es por lo que hice? –inquirió-. Si no me quieres…

-No, no es eso –apremió-. Es solo… que estoy asustada. Por los dos.

Zuko sonrió con una de sus comisuras.

-Lo sé. Yo también. Pero si vas a arder por esto, entonces arderé yo también –empezó a chapotear hacia el barco, luego se sumergió. Katara permaneció de pie. Después de un momento, él se giró en el agua y dijo-: ¿Y bien?

Ella se señaló a sí misma.

-¿Hola? ¿Maestra agua? –levantó los brazos, palmas hacia arriba, y rápidamente las bajó. El agua la alzó y se congeló a sus pies. Hizo una mueca, pero le sonrió ampliamente-. Súbete.

Zuko se iluminó. Un instante después, él estaba detrás de ella, agarrándose de sus caderas con ambas manos.

-Me encanta cómo piensas.

Katara levantó las manos. A su alrededor, un fino velo de bruma se alzó. Su túnica todavía estaba suelta y sintió sus húmedos dedos deslizándose sobre su vientre cuando la tela se levantó. Entrecerró los ojos mirando el barco.

-Hagamos explotar las cosas.

Sus brazos volaron en picada hacia abajo y embistieron a través del agua, levantando olas como una lengua a sus pies, llevándolos silenciosamente hacia las neblinosas sombras. Emergieron de debajo del muelle y Katara no escuchó ninguna protesta en su estela. Los dedos de Zuko se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de ella y lo sintió casi deslizarse, luego se irguió. El barco apareció de entre la oscuridad.

-Sujétate –murmuró, y dobló las muñecas en el aire. El agua en sus pies se volvió espiral, creando una catapulta. Por un momento se sintió ingrávida – luego aterrizaron en el barco. Hizo una mortal, de alguna forma arreglándose para mantener el agua por encima. A su lado, Zuko derrapó y aterrizó sobre su espalda. Katara giró el listón de agua sobre su cabeza de regresó al mar tan silenciosamente como pudo. Apenas hizo un chapaleo.

-Eso fue estupendo –felicitó Zuko, justo antes de que una gran linterna cobrara vida encima de ellos. Katara corrió fuera de la luz, y se le unió a Zuko cerca de una puerta. El reflector iluminó el muelle por un rato más.

-Pensé que había escuchado un chapoteo –explicó la voz de alguien en lo alto.

-Es el _puerto. _Escuchaste un _pez._

Katara se apretó los labios para no reír. El reflector murió, y Zuko abrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Se abrió mostrando una serie de escaleras. De inmediato, reconoció el diseño.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir?

-Al cuarto de calderas –marcó Zuko.

Bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras, luego fueron a la izquierda. El barco parecía casi desierto – Katara supuso que los hombres estaban fuera divirtiéndose en el Distrito de la Ostra. Tocó la puerta donde, en un barco diferente, el cuarto de ella y el de Toph solía estar. Zuko abrió de un giro la cerradura en otra puerta, luego echó un vistazo hacia abajo al hueco de la escalera.

-Está despejado –susurró.

Se empujaron hacia las entrañas del barco. Katara no había paleado mucho carbón en el otro (Toph lo hacía, especialmente antes de que Aang despertara) pero todavía se acordaba donde estaba la enorme caldera. Entraron y encontraron un cuarto completamente negro – Zuko tuvo que prender fuego en sus manos de modo que pudieran ver. La llama mostró las grandes fauces de hierro de la caldera, y un saco sobre otro de carbón. El cuarto apestaba a carbón.

-¿Deberíamos, eh, meterlo todo dentro? –sugirió Katara.

-No –dijo Zuko-. Mezclémoslo con el carbón. De esa forma no se darán cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿No lastimará a la persona que palea el carbón?

La llama de Zuko tembló.

-Sí –parpadeó-. Se que es duro, pero es la única manera. Si escondemos las bombas en el carbón, nadie sabrá que hay algo mal hasta que sea demasiado tarde y las armas se hundirán en el fondo del océano –suspiró-. Solo usé uno, antes, y fue una explosión gigantesca. Si ponemos algunos con el carbón, quizás el resto de la habitación volará cuando la explosión golpee las otras partes.

Katara trató de imaginarse la explosión, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en el sonido enorme del laboratorio personal del Mecánico y la celda de la prisión volando en pedazos. Y después todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Teo. Miró fijamente los sacos de carbón. Sabía que Zuko tenía razón; nunca tendrían tiempo para desmantelar cada arma. Necesitaban regresar al palacio. Estaban desperdiciando tiempo. Pero hasta ese momento nunca había contemplado verdaderamente lo que significaría destruir el cargamento. Y solo imaginar a soldados de la Nación del Fuego, quemados y adoloridos, mientras se hundían lentamente hacia la muerte le daba una sensación helada e incómoda en sus brazos. Empero pensó en el Teniente Jee, y en la forma en que su cara se había descompuesto del horror ante la pérdida de su habilidad, y se preguntó si alguien de la Armada de Fuego desearía sinceramente eso en alguien más.

Alzó la cabeza.

-Hágamoslo.

Asintiendo, Zuko metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó el paquete de explosivos. Goteaba agua, y su ojo sano se agrandó.

-Todo esto puede haber sido por nada. Los mojamos. No se si funcionaran todavía.

Katara tragó con dificultad. Levantó las manos y retiró el agua del paquete, la arrojó dentro de la caldera.

-Tenemos que intentarlo –extendió la mano-. Dame algunos.

Zuko arqueó una ceja, pero le entregó unos cuantos del "crujiente maní explosivo". Ella los olió – todavía olían un poquito ácido, no como dulces. Empezó a enterrar los explosivos en los sacos de carbón. Lo mejor sería cavar hondo, decidió, y colocarlos en lugares aleatorios. No tenía ni idea cual saco usarían primero, o que tan grande era la palada. Cuando levantó la mirada, Zuko estaba haciendo lo mismo. Le dio una extraña media sonrisa, y eso la golpeó de nuevo: _Estamos por hacer volar un barco. No es una fábrica desierta o un depósito que la gente puede evacuar. Es un barco en el océano. No tienen ningún lugar a dónde ir._

Lo que Zuko le había hecho al Mecánico ya no parecía tan aterrador. Algunos de los hombres en ese barco probablemente también eran padres. Y ella los estaba enviando a las llamas.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta al palacio duró más de lo que había esperado. Primero tuvieron que surfear su camino de regreso a un silencio lugar en tierra, y luego correr por las Catacumbas de Hueso de Dragón, esperar por un vacío en la seguridad, y luego precipitarse en los túneles bajo las Catacumbas que llevaban al palacio. Para el momento en que subían la escalera de regreso a sus habitaciones, a Katara le dolían los miembros. Sus brazos no podían para de moverse nerviosamente. Pensó que podría dormir para siempre.

Y entonces abrieron la puerta del panel secreto hacia el cuarto de Zuko, y se le paró el corazón.

Sentada en su cama, estaba Mai. Y se veía incluso menos divertida de lo normal.

-Hola, Zuko –saludó, mirando detrás de Katara-. Tienes algunas explicaciones que dar.

Katara miró hacia la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Wai Lee colgaba allí, prendida a la pared con cuna serie de agujas. Zuko rodeó a Katara y se posicionó entre ellas.

-Mai, intenta entender.

-_Estoy _intentando entender, Zuko. Estoy intentando realmente entender porque no estabas en tu habitación cuando Azula me mandó a buscarte. Y estoy intentando _mucho más _descubrir porque me molesté en cubrirte, cuando ella me dijo que alguien había hecho explotar un laboratorio secreto dentro del bunker real –Mai se puso de pie-. Pero creo que ya lo he resuelto, ahora.

Mai levantó su brazo y como si nada, envió cuchillas silbando por el aire. Se clavaron en la pared cerca de la cara de Wai Lee.

-Vas a decirme donde está la verdadera _Ty Lee _–advirtió-, y vas a decírmelo _ahora._ Y si no lo haces, me aseguraré personalmente de que Azula los queme de la faz de la tierra.

-No te vamos a decir nada –intervino Katara, impulsándose hacia delante. Se movió a por Wai Lee, con la intención de ayudarla a bajar, pero Mai le agarró el brazo y lo sujetó detrás de la espalda. Katara forcejeó contra su agarre, pero algo filoso presionó su garganta y se quedó helada. Cuando levantó los ojos, vio como perdía el color la cara de Zuko.

-Mai, por favor no…

-Entonces no me obligues –repuso Mai calmadamente-. Dime donde está Ty Lee. La cambiaron después de esa pelea en el Distrito de la Ostra ¿Todo eso fue su plan? ¿Para qué la necesitan? ¿Está bien?

Katara parpadeó. No tenía ni idea que Ty Lee significará tanto para Mai. No sabía que alguien _pudiera_ significar algo para Mai. Esa revelación no hizo nada para amainar el cuchillo en su garganta, pero tuvo un extraño momento de alegría por Ty Lee – era añorada.

-No sabemos dónde está –admitió.

-No te estaba hablando a ti –retrucó Mai.

-Katara tiene razón, Mai –insistió Zuko-. No sabemos dónde está Ty Lee. Nadie nos dijo nada sobre el cambio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El cuchillo ejerció más presión en el cuello de Katara.

-Intenta de nuevo –respondió Mai.

-¡Te están diciendo la verdad! –se metió Wai Lee-. ¡No saben! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé dónde está mi hermana!

Mai se viró. Katara trastabilló junto con ella.

-Ni siquiera me hables de tu hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Azula le hiciera esto a tu gente? –refutó Wai Lee-. La Nación del Fuego va en banca rota. Nuestros soldados no regresan a casa. ¡E incluso si la Nación del Fuego gana en el día del cometa, significará que ocupará cada rincón del mapa para siempre! ¡Tú has vivido en Omashu! Sabes lo difícil que es colonizar solamente una ciudad -- ¿Cómo se supone que colonicemos el mundo entero?

Katara sintió la carne de gallina en los brazos. Seguro, Wai Lee había sido descubierta, y era un poquito densa a veces, y probablemente no era tan buena actriz. Pero amaba a la Nación del Fuego tanto como Katara amaba al Polo Sur, y había arriesgado todo para salvarlo.

-Escúchala, Mai –intervino Zuko-. Tiene razón. Intenté decírtelo. La guerra no es la manera.

-Oh, y darle a Ty Lee al Avatar sí –escupió Mai-. No tienes idea lo que le van a hacer, y ni siquiera te importa.

-Creo que está a salvo –sentenció Zuko evenly-. Creo que está siendo tratada muchísimo mejor que lo que yo fui, cuando Azula me encerró.

Mai se tensó.

-Azula debió haberte dejado arder –aseveró.

-Tú no crees eso –replicó Zuko.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Zuko.

-¿Qué hay de todas las cosas que me dijiste antes? –Instó Zuko-. Éramos felices, Mai…

-Eso fue antes de que supiera quien eras –cortó Mai-. Traicionaste a todos los que conocías, Zuko.

-Estoy intentando cambiar eso –aseguró Zuko. Para horror de Katara, empezó a deslizarse de rodillas-. Tienes mi vida en tus manos, Mai. Depende de ti. Si alguna vez me quisiste, siquiera por solo un minuto, entonces por favor...

Algo en la postura de Mai se aflojó. Katara esperó que el cuchillo cayera. No lo hizo, pero el agarre en su brazo se aflojó. Ese era todo el espacio que necesitaba. Codeó bruscamente a Mai en el estómago, se agachó debajo de su brazo. Mai le lanzó el cuchillo, pero Katara lo repelió con el sudor de su frente. Levantó las manos y se concentró con fuerza en el brazo de Mai cuando buscaba más navajas. El rostro de Mai se contrajo de incredulidad al observar impotente como su brazo se estiraba adelante y atrás. Katara chasqueó los dedos, y el otro brazo se levantó. Manipuló la sangre en el cuerpo de Mai y ésta se enderezó, parándose de puntillas, con los ojos salvajes y la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió con la voz ahogada.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo –informó Katara, y empujó a la muchacha contra la pared. Concentró su conciencia en los dos pasadizos necesarios en la garganta de Mai. Empezó a apretar-. Zuko mató a alguien está noche –contó, y odió el agua por alzarse en sus ojos-. Lo hizo porque esa persona sabía demasiado. Y yo tengo todo el derecho de hacerte lo mismo.

-Katara, no…

-No quiero hacerlo –confesó Katara. Parpadeó y algo cálido rodó desde su ojo. Miró fijamente a Mai-. Quiero que haya otra manera. De veras. Porque no que creo que seas una mala persona, Mai. Simplemente creo que elegiste a la amiga equivocada –sorbió por la nariz-. Pero puedo dejarte que tú sonsaques eso. Esta guerra es más grande que tú, que yo o que Zuko. Y no sé como hacerte ver eso sin lastimarte seriamente.

Mai desvió mirada.

-¿Por qué no lo haces simplemente? –Preguntó con voz ronca-. Me tienes aquí. ¿Qué más quieres?

Katara cerró la garganta de Mai con un apretón. Los ojos de la otra chica se abrieron considerablemente.

-Quiero que tú y Wai Lee dejen esta habitación. Y después quiero que busques a tu mamá y le digas que se vuelven a Omashu.

La boca de Mai trabajo sin ruido. Katara dejó que su garganta se abriera un poquito.

-¿_Qué_?

-Esta ciudad arderá pronto –contestó Katara-. Y no quiero que Tom-Tom esté aquí cuando eso pase.

-No te perseguiremos –prometió Zuko-. Las dejaremos ir. Le diremos a mi Tío. Puedes tener… -suspiró, pareció buscar por la palabra correcta-. Inmunidad, supongo.

-No necesito nada de ti, Zuko –Sus ojos se entornaron-. Todavía quiero saber donde está Ty Lee.

Katara suspiró. Intentando fuertemente mantener el control de su sangre-control, usó una mano para sacar los planes del Mecánico de su túnica. Se los entregó a Wai Lee.

-Wai Lee puede presentarte a la persona con la que ha estado viéndose, pero solo después de que haya oído que convenciste a tu madre que no querías estar aquí para la boda de Zuko.

-Puedo inventar mis propias mentiras.

Katara hábilmente retorció la garganta de Mai cerrándola una vez más.

-Realmente me estoy cansando de tu actitud –acusó-. Te estamos dando un trato. Si no quieres aceptarlo, entonces eres más estúpida de lo que pensé –soltó la garganta de la otra chica y la oyó jadear.

-No hay nada aquí para ti, Mai –aseveró Zuko-. Azula nunca fue verdaderamente tu amiga. Ty Lee no está. Si te vas ahora, puedes salvarte.

-Oh, porque van a ser tan amables con nosotros en Omashu –refutó Mai.

-Lo serán –asintió Katara-. Aang es amigo del Rey Bumi. Podemos asegurarnos que las cosas sean fáciles para ti y tu familia.

Mai suspiró. Levantó la vista y miró a Zuko.

-¿De veras no hay nada para mí aquí?

Zuko apoyó una mano en el hombro de Katara.

-No. No hay nada.

Mai cabeceó. Miró a Katara.

-Bájame.

Katara suavemente aflojó el agarre. Mai se deslizó hasta apoyarse en sus propios pies. Se alisó las faldas con su mano. Levantó el mentón. Miró a Katara largamente.

-Es una técnica muy especial –Congratuló.

-Gracias –dijo Katara, y se sorprendió de lo orgullosa que se sentía-. Tú eres bastante intimidante, tú sola.

Mai bufó. Metió la mano en la manga y sacó una daga pequeña. Entornando los ojos, Katara la reconoció como la vieja de Zuko – con la que solía afeitarse, allá en el Templo Aire del Oeste.

-Azula me dejó quedarme con esto –explicó Mai-. Tiene un mal equilibrio para arrojarse. Es mucho mejor para apuñalar a alguien por la espalda.

-¿Es para eso que crees que la necesito? –replicó Zuko.

-No –negó Mai. Le entregó el cuchillo-. Solo no quiero nada que te pertenezca –se giró y empezó a recoger las navajas de la pared. Wai Lee se tambaleó en el suelo un instante después, y puso los planes del Mecánico en una de las piernas de su pantalón-. Vamos –instó Mai a la actriz-. Vamos a ver a mi mamá.

Las dos chicas dejaron la habitación. Detrás de ella, Katara escuchó a Zuko hundirse en el sillón. Se giró. Él estaba en la cama, mirando atentamente a su cuchillo. Lo sacó de la funda, y examinó el grabado.

-¿Sabes lo que dice? –averiguó.

-No me acuerdo.

-Dice "nunca te rindas sin luchar"

Él miró hacia arriba, y una única lágrima escapó de su ojo sanó. Katara cruzó la distancia entre ellos. Sus brazos la rodearon, la acercaron, y presionó su rostro contra su vientre. Hubo un calor mojado a través de su ropa un momento más tarde. Respiraba irregularmente.

-No quise hacerlo –confesó-. Me dije que era para protegerte. Y eso lo hizo más fácil. Aún así, cuando dijiste lo que dijiste… -se retiró y la miró fijamente-. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera soporta tocarme, ahora mismo?

Katara tragó.

-No sé –admitió. Él se encogió. Ella frunció los labios-. Yo te ayudé –porfió ella-. Puse esas bombas en el barco. Sé lo que va a pasarle a esa gente. Y lo odio. Pero... –sus labios se pusieron calientes y un nudo se formó en su garganta-. Pero vi lo que le hicieron al Teniente Jee, y si le hacen eso a Aang o a Toph o a ti…

Zuko encontró su muñeca derecha y besó el dorso de ella. Presionó su mano contra su cicatriz, cerró los ojos. Quedaron así por un momento largo. Vacilantemente, se agachó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja sana. Un suspiro lo estremeció y dijo muy despacio:

-Te amo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué?

Él abrió los ojos.

-No le mentía a tu papá, antes. Te amo. Te amo cada día más –parpadeó-. Mai podría estar traicionándonos ahora mismo. Azula puede venir en cualquier segundo. Y pase lo que pase esta noche, necesito que sepas como me siento.

Katara abrió la boca, luego la cerró, después la abrió de nuevo.

-No sé que decir…

-Solo di que te quedarás –rogó-. Solo quédate conmigo, esta noche.

Ella retrocedió.

-Eh…

-No así –aseveró-. Solo… solo hasta que me duerma –parpadeó y levantó sus manos, buscándola-. Por favor no te asustes de mí. No otra vez. Ya no más.

Ella respiró hondo y quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No te tengo miedo –replicó. Armó una sonrisa-. Vamos, me conoces mejor que eso.

-Quiero hacerlo –retrucó Zuko. Sacudió el aire con los dedos-. Ven aquí.

Lentamente, ella se acercó. Zuko le tomó la mano y la jaló para que se sentara a su lado. Se puso de pie, le agarró los pies, y la acostó. Luego gateó a su lado en la cama. Se detuvo, estudiándola por un momento, entonces empezó a levantarle la túnica. Sus manos se dispararon para detenerlo.

-Solo quiero ver la piel nueva –aclaró-. Solo quiero ver lo que hiciste.

Katara levantó la túnica ella misma. Zuko dejó que su dedo izquierdo trazaron los lugares reparados donde el rinoceronte de komodo había dejado su marca. A pesar de si, sintió que retenía el aliento. Le seguía el calor a su roce. Se agachó y besó su vientre, y un pequeño rayo chisporroteó en su interior. Después, recostó su cara sobre su piel desnuda, del lado de la cicatriz de modo que pudo ver su ojo sano cerrándose lentamente.

-Siempre sabes como arreglar las cosas –le reconoció.

Katara jugueteó con su cabello.

-Si Wai Lee le da los planes a tu Tío, ¿eso significa que nuestra misión habrá acabado?

Zuko permaneció en silencio por un rato.

-¿Quieres que acabe?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-Bueno, ¿tú no? Podríamos salir de aquí, y podríamos…

-No quieres casarte, ¿no? –inquirió-. Desearías poder evitarlo.

Katara se apoyó sobre sí para incorporarse.

-Por supuesto que si. Quiero casarme cuando _yo _quiera hacerlo, no cuando es conveniente para los planes de alguien más.

-Entonces no es a mí a quien te opones –continuó Zuko pesadamente.

Su rostro se encendió.

-No me _opongo _a ti, es solo… -intentó pensar-. Es solo que soy muy joven, y es un montón sobre que pensar, y no estoy segura de estar lista.

-No estás lista para _mí, _quieres decir –corrigió Zuko.

-_No –_rebatió, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios-. No dije eso para nada –cruzó los brazos-. Tengo catorce años, Zuko. Perdóname si no quiere empezar a tener bebés justo ahora.

-¿Bebés? –se sentó-. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre eso?

-Bueno, como que tienden a aparecer una vez que dos personas se casan, sabes –levantó la nariz en el aire-. No sé que tanto te habrá dicho tu Tío sobre como funcionan las cosas, pero…

-Recibí el discurso. No me lo recuerdes.

-Bueno entonces, deberías saber que…

-_Sé, ¿_de acuerdo? Sé las cosas. Y no, yo tampoco quiero empezar ahora mismo, pero...

Su cabeza dio un respingo para mirarlo.

-¿Pensaste sobre esto?

Su expresión se suavizó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado en seguir con este plan si no hubiera pensado tan en el futuro –ladeó la cabeza-. Mi Tío siempre dice que yo nunca medito las cosas. Pero nunca hubiera dejado que le dijeras a Azula que estábamos juntos si no me gustaba la idea. Y no te hubiera pedido hacer esto si no estuviera listo para pasar por esto.

Katara parpadeó.

-Pero dijiste que podíamos divorciarnos.

-Y todavía podemos. Pero aún planeo darte todo por lo que tienes derecho, si eso sucede. No voy a engañarte de lo que te toca.

-¿De lo que me toca?

Él casi rió, luego la miró con pesar.

-Katara, habrá una gigantesca batalla el día del Cometa. Puede que muera. Puede que mi Tío muera. Y si tenemos suerte, Ozai y Azula morirán –le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta y triste-. Eso te convertiría en la Señora del Fuego.

Por costumbre, Katara buscó su collar. Tenía que escarbar dentro de su túnica para encontrarlo, y cuando lo hizo sus dedos tocaron perlas, no cuero.

-¡Pero ni siquiera soy una maestra fuego!

-Lo sé. Y los sabios probablemente no lo permitan. La _gente _probablemente no lo permita. Pero tú tendrás el control del cual fuera el ejército que puedas reunir, así como del dinero. No que tendremos mucho después de que detengamos la colonización, pero… -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Pero el punto es, no te hubiera pedido hacer esto si no hubiera pensado que ponerte a cargo fuera una buena idea.

Katara sonrió con suficiencia.

-Supongo que soy bastante buena estando a cargo.

-Eso es cierto –admitió él.

Katara suspiró y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Miró fijamente el techo mientras se hundía en las almohadas.

-Guau. Señora del Fuego Katara.

Zuko se arrimó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, acomodando su cabeza entre la de ella y su hombro.

-Te acostumbrarás.

* * *

Se despertó cuando Wai Lee le apretó la mano.

-Ey.

Katara parpadeó para despertarse. Wai Lee tenía una linterna. Katara intentó sentarse, pero un peso cálido la mantenía abajo. El brazo de Zuko. Se había puesto bien contra ella, encerrándola como una concha. Sonrió a pesar de si. Wai Lee sonrió ampliamente.

-Todo está bien –afirmó la actriz-. Pasé los planos. Mai convenció a su madre. Ahora apúrate – ¡te van a despertar para tu primer prueba de vestuario!

Katara salió como un rayo de la cama. Zuko gimió por respuesta, y se estiró ciegamente en su dirección.

-¡Te veo después! –prometió Katara por encima de su hombro, mientras se sacaba la túnica y los pantalones. Casi tropezó con su ropa justo cuando saltaba a su habitación y hacia la cama. Un momento después un guardia abría la puerta.

-Vístete –le ordenó-. Es hora de un baño. La costurera quiere verte.

-Claro –accedió Katara, tratando de no sonar demasiado jadeante.

La puerta se cerró, y un instante luego sonaba un golpe en la pared. Katara siguió los golpes hasta el hueco en la pared.

-¿Todo está bien? –indagó Zuko.

-Todo está bien –confirmó Katara-. Wai Lee me despertó. Me contó todo. Pasó los planos, y Mai habló con su mamá –se encontró sonriendo-. Me voy probar las batas de la boda, hoy.

-Estarás hermosa –aseguró Zuko-. Siempre estás hermosa.

-Gracias –respondió ella.

-Dime como es, cuando regreses.

Katara sonrió.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa –buscó su ropa-. Tendrás que limitarte a imaginarlo.

-Puedo imaginar un montón –repuso Zuko.

Azotó con un ruido sordo una palma contra la pared.

-No imagines tanto.

-… Demasiado tarde.

Después de que su baño hubo terminado, dos guardias escoltaron a Katara de vuelta a su habitación, donde la costurera y sus dos ayudantes estaban esperando. En el centro de la habitación había un maniquí. Katara se detuvo de improviso y señaló.

-¿Eso es… mío?

-Sí –afirmó la costurera-. Trabajamos doble turno. ¿Cierto, chicas?

Las dos chicas asintieron cansinamente.

-Una vez que empezamos, simplemente no podíamos parar.

-Es mucho más divertido esas viejas batas tradicionales y anticuadas –admitió la otra asistente. Se llevó una mano a la boca-. Digo, no que no nos encante nuestro trabajo…

-Está bien –aseguró Katara-. Lo entiendo –miró el vestido-. ¿Puedo probármelo por favor? Es solo que es tan hermoso que no puedo esperar.

-Esas son las palabras que vivimos para escuchar –replicó la costurera-. Chicas, por favor, ayuden a la Princesa Katara a desvestirse.

El vestido venía en casi cinco piezas: una voluminosa enagua roja, dos paneles de tela oscura que terminaba en puntas bordeadas con seda bordada, tres cinturonesobi separados, una blusa de noche sin mangas con más bordes bordados – que le dejaba el espacio suficiente para que mostrara su nuevo collar – y mangas aparte infladas que se mantenían en sus brazos con nuevos brazaletes de oro. La costurera examinó todo el conjunto por un momento antes de arrodillarse ante Katara y atar una serie de nudos intricados alrededor de la cintura de Katara. Hizo un nudo mandala en la panza de Katara, luego un nudo flor de loto entre sus piernas. El tejido dorado terminaba en una piedra con forma de huevo.

-Bien –exclamó la costurera-. Levanta los brazos.

Katara lo hizo. Los brazaletes eran sorprendentemente buenos manteniendo las enormes mangas arriba.

-¿Están bien los hombros al aire?

-Fue mi impresión que querías algo diferente –repuso la costurera.

-Oh, quería. Digo, quiero. Y de veras me encanta esto –se miró los brazos-. Es como la Dama Pintada, ¿no?

-En cierto modo –asintió la costurera-. Espero que obvies el maquillaje.

Katara rió.

-De acuerdo. Solo esta vez –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. De veras me gusta. Es tan único. Hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Vivimos para servir –la costurera inclinó su cabeza hacia el vestido-. ¿Necesita algo más?

-¿Algo más?

-Algún detalle que falte, tal vez –insistió la costurera-. Notarás que la enagua se separa bastante fácilmente del resto del vestido, pero por supuesto que puede ser simplemente levantado si uno es de mente…

-¡Está bien! –Katara levantó las manos-. En serio. Capté la idea. Y creo que estaré bien –bajó las manos y frunció el ceño. La costurera involuntariamente tenía un punto muy importante – asumiendo que estarían peleando por su vida en el día del Cometa (y llegaría tan pronto, ahora, quedaban solo días, ¿Cómo podían faltar solo días?) ella necesitaría moverse rápidamente. Y eso significaba mucho menos falda, y mucho más visibilidad-. Hay una cosa –empezó, comenzando a girar con lo que esperaba fuera una elegante mentira-. Es, eh, tradición en la Tribu Agua tener una prenda diferente debajo del vestido. Para reemplazar el sostén.

-¿Para hacerselo más fácil a él? –inquirió una de las asistentas. La costurera de inmediato la tocó.

-Es solo algo que me gustaría –respondió Katara-. No tiene que ser nada grande, solo quizás algo muy corto, pantalones cortos, si saben a lo que me refiero…

-Creo que puede arreglarse –accedió la costurera-. Pero deberíamos tomar las medidas de nuevo. ¿Chicas?

Una vez desvestida, Katara se paró quieta mientras le tomaban de nuevo las medidas. Luego le dijeron que ya podía ponerse su ropa de nuevo, y lo hizo. Se estaba atando su top cuando la costurera acotó:

-No falta mucho, ahora.

-No –admitió Katara.

-¿Estás emocionada? –indagó una de las ayudantes.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por mirar como Aang destruye al Señor del Fuego? ¿Por convertirme quizás en la Señora del Fuego? ¿Por correr por mi vida? ¿Por esperar que ese cargamento explote?_

-Sí –contestó-. Todo va a cambiar.

-Escuché que el Polo Norte es muy bonito –continuó la asistente-. Todo el mundo sabe que vas a ir a ahí.

La otra asistente suspiró profundamente.

-Oí que están preparando una barcaza especial solo para ustedes dos. Solo piénsalo, semanas en un camarote lujoso con el príncipe solos en el mar…

La costurera se aclaró la garganta bastante estruendosamente, y su asistente de inmediato prestó atención.

-Estoy segura que la Princesa tiene sus propios planes hechos en ese asunto, y no necesita tu ayuda –regañó. Se inclinó-. Por favor, discúlpanos.

Katara la imitó.

-Gracias por todo su trabajo.

Ellas se fueron. Y así como lo hicieron, Katara escuchó la puerta de Zuko abrirse de un portazo. Y luego la voz de Azula:

_-Dime que está pasando antes de que fría tu miserable cadáver en el lugar._

Su corazón entró en su garganta. Corrió hasta el hueco en la pared para poder escuchar mejor.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –contestó Zuko.

-Sabes, sospeché algo desde el momento en que regresaste aquí – sabía que eras demasiado débil para robar lo que era legítimamente del Avatar, y regresar para buscar a nuestra madre fue más allá de una estupidez, incluso para ti…

-Los Dai Li nos interrogaron –interrumpió Zuko-. _Tú _nos interrogaste. ¡Y viste lo que Aang hizo en el Distrito de la Ostra! ¡Nos odia! ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Quiero que dejes de mentir!

-¡Nunca lo he hecho! ¡Quiero encontrar a mamá! ¡Quiero que conozca a Katara!

-Porque la amas.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué es eso de que Mai se va?

-Yo… -Zuko pareció contenerse justo a tiempo-. Espera. ¿Mai se va?

-Dice que no puede soportar casarte con otra chica –Katara oyó el bufido de Azula-. Esperaría esa clase de incoherencia sentimental de Ty Lee, ¿pero Mai? No está bien.

-Quizás solo teme lo que va a pasar cuando el Avatar aparezca –sugirió Zuko-. Conoce tu plan. Sabes que somos la carnada. Quizá no quería estar aquí para cuando pase. Quizás está asustada.

-Mai no se asusta de nada.

-Debería estarlo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Katara contuvo la respiración.

-Aún crees en el Avatar, ¿no? –averiguó Azula.

-… Sí –Katara escuchó como se acomodaba el peso sobre las tablas del piso-. Creo que él tiene el poder para destruir a nuestro papá.

-Y tú estarías muy feliz de que eso pasará, ¿o no?

-También tú, Azula.

Hubo otro silencio antes de que Azula riera como si nada.

-Oh, Zuzu. Me conoces demasiado bien –Katara escuchó el sonido de las botas sobre la madera-. Si el Avatar llega, ¿lo ayudarás?

-La última vez que vi a Aang, me atacó y lastimó a Katara –rebatió Zuko-. No recibirá ninguna ayuda de mi parte.

Katara se esforzó para escuchar. Azula hablaba suavemente, ahora.

-Sabes, Zuko, pienso que entendería si simplemente salieras del camino del Avatar, cuando intente voltear a nuestro padre. Creo que asumiré que estás asustado, y que posiblemente no se puede esperar que encares a tu antiguo estudiante. Y creo que los consejeros de nuestro padre pueden convencerse de lo mismo.

Los cabellos en el cuello de Katara se erizaron. Escuchó a Zuko retrocediendo.

-Es por esto que accediste al plan –exclamó Zuko-. No solo estás atrayendo a Aang -- ¡quieres que mate a nuestro padre!

-Oh, no te sorprendas tanto –le cortó Azula-. La era de nuestro padre ha acabado. Cuando el Avatar caiga, la Nación del Fuego entrará en una nueva era. Y el hecho de que nuestro padre no haya visto esta trampa cerrándose sobre él prueba que ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte para gobernar.

-Quieres ser la Señora del Fuego –sentenció Zuko.

-Y tú quieres sobrevivir al Cometa –retrucó Azula-. No hagas nada valiente, Zuko. Serás un hombre de familia, pronto. Solo agacha la cabeza y protege a tu pequeña esposa, y todo estará bien.

-… ¿Todavía nos mandarás al Norte?

-Hasta que pueda limpiar la casa –asintió Azula-. Y hasta que tú puedas asegurar las líneas de carga. Aún necesito un representante en el Polo Norte. Pero cuánto más me ayudes, más privilegios podrás tener –Katara oyó el sonido de una mano palmeando otra-. Deja de fruncir el entrecejo, Zuko. Nunca fuiste exactamente material de lider. Solo déjame el trabajo duro, y puedo hacer las cosas muy fáciles para ti.

-Quieres que sea tu próxima Mai.

-Oh, cielos, ciertamente espero que no –contradijo Azula-. Recuerda lo que he dicho, Zuko. En el día del Cometa, no hagas nada que yo no haría.

Katara escuchó marcharse a la otra muchacha. Un momento después, la luz que entraba por el hoyo en la pared desapareció cuando Zuko se acomodó en el suelo.

-¿Oíste todo eso? –inquirió él.

-Sí.

-Me preguntaba porque estaba siendo tan fácil –acotó.

-¿Fácil? ¿Llamas a esto _fácil_?

-Azula nunca hace nada a menos que sea bueno para ella –prosiguió Zuko-. Este plan era mejor para nosotros que para ella – incluso enviarnos al Polo Norte era un beneficio menor. Pero prepararle una carnada al Avatar para que derroque a Ozai – es definitivamente su estilo.

-¿Crees que simplemente va a abandonar a tu papá y a dejar a Aang hacer el resto?

-Estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Y se supone que nos limitemos a dejar que pase?

-¿No íbamos a hacer eso de todas formas?

Katara parpadeó.

-Bueno, _yo _no quiero que Azula sea Señora del Fuego, ¿y tú?

-No. Pero el destino de Ozai termina con el Avatar. Y Azula será fácil de alcanzar sin Mai y Ty Lee para ayudarla.

Katara respiró entre dientes.

-Oh sí. Es juego limpio.

-Me alegra que podamos acordar –escuchó como se acomodaba en el suelo-. Entonces. ¿Te gustó tu vestido de boda?

Sus orejas ardieron.

-Sí –afirmó. No pudo contenerse-. ¡Me encanta! ¡Es hermoso!

Él se rió.

-Eso es bueno. Me alegro.

-¿Qué vas a usar tú?

-Una armadura.

-Oh. Aguarda, ¿cuál?

-La negra.

-¿Por?

-Es lo opuesto al blanco –explicó-. Blanco es el color de luto.

* * *

Los días pasaron. No oyeron noticias del cargamento de armas explotando. En una forma extraña, era el peor momento – peor que la prisión, peor que todas esas busquedas nocturnas y peor que todas las elecciones que había hecho, porque los largos días estaban llenos de espera y nada más, y tenía el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse que iba a pasar a continuación y para darse cuenta que el Cometa no traería necesariamente un final para las cosas. Si Aang fallaba, o si simplemente no aparecía, ella y Zuko tendrían que seguir con su acuerdo de intentar de despachar a Ozai y a Azula. Esos pensamientos llenaban sus días. Las noches no eran mucho mejores. Zuko puso una moratoria a sus encuentros, diciendo que ahora que habían terminado todo lo que podían hacer por la misión debían dejar de arriesgarse a exponerse.

-Además –había argumentado-, soy anticuado.

-Sí, me aseguraré de hacerle saber eso a mi papá –había contestado ella-. Se sentirá muchísimo mejor.

-No está perdiendo una hija, está ganando un príncipe.

Había firmado una serie de documentos un día, ayudada por Zuko y un grupo de sabios en la biblioteca, y se había maravillado con la brillante punta naranja de la aguja usada para diseñar su nombre en el pergamino similar al cuero.

-Eso es todo –anunció cuando hubieron terminado. Había sonreído casi alegremente-. Eres la única beneficiaria ahora.

-Tú y sus hijos –había corregido uno de los sabios.

Ella casi había replicado _No, no habrá ninguno, no se preocupe_, pero se contuvo a tiempo y simplemente sonrió tan educadamente como pudo. Zuko agarró su mano y besó sus nudillos.

-No te veas tan preocupada –le había pedido-. Estoy seguro que hallaremos la manera de jugar al escondite y explota en todo ese hielo.

Escondite y explota le hizo pensar en Aang, y el hielo le hizo pensar en casa, y en pingüino-deslizamiento, y en la manera en que solían ser las cosas, la risa y la emoción y la diversión, antes de que supieran del Cometa, antes de que hubiera sangre en sus manos. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Ey, ahora –reprochó quedamente. Miró a los sabios-. Solo nervios –explicó, y los ancianos asintieron en silencio. Zuko levantó su barbilla con la punta de los dedos-. No llores –murmuró-. No voy a ningún lado. Son solo pergaminos, no huesos de la Tía Wu.

Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza con eso. ¿Qué había dicho Tía Wu?_ Un poderoso maestro._ Su lista de deseos había sido tan superficial. _Espero que sea alto. _Ahora estaba de cara a la guerra y a una boda, y no estaba segura a que le temía más. _Morirás durmiendo, rodeada por tus nietos._

_-_Solo estoy un poquito nerviosa –excusó, enjugándose los ojos.

-Lo sé –repuso-. Yo también –sonrió-. Pero tengo una cura para el nerviosismo.

-¿Incluye té?

-No –prometió Zuko. Se inclinó más cerca, murmuró en su oído-: Imagino llevando a nuestro hijo a esquivar el hielo.

Y algo en su interior se derritió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó solo con sus labios, una única e insistente presión, y cuando lo soltó le dijo:

-Te amo.

* * *

Y después, al fin, era la noche anterior.

Katara había pretendido pasar la noche intentando descansar un poco. Si hubiera estado en el Polo Sur, habría habido comida y una carpa llena de mujeres y carcajadas, chistes sucios y viejas historias. Y si su madre hubiera estado viva, habría toda clase de momentos especiales (estaba segura de eso; se suponía que momentos como eso pasarían, ¿no?) entre las dos. Compartirían secretos y ella le contaría a su mamá todo sobre Zuko y Jet y Aang y la guerra y el eclipse y el Distrito de la Ostra. Y su madre le reprocharía suavemente por no haberlo visto venir hacia una milla. Comerían pescado salado y harían una pasta de carbón vegetal para embellecer su piel. Y al día siguiente marcharía hacia la luz del sol tan brillante y pura que convertiría la nieve en un campo de estrellas, y… y…

Y entonces sonó un golpe en su puerta, y un guardia le arrojó un vestido.

-Función familiar –anunció-. Vístete.

La "función familiar" no era otra cosa que una actuación especial de algún tipo. Katara se sentó junto a Zuko en el comedor formal, con Wai Lee a su derecha y Li y Lo más allá. A la izquierda de Zuko se ubicaba Azula, seguidamente Ozai.

-Vi a esta tropa en el mercado, hoy –aseveró Wai Lee-. ¡Les mencioné que conocía a la feliz pareja, e insistieron en venir a presentarse para ustedes!

El corazón de Katara subió hasta su garganta, y casi se echó a llorar cuando vio los músicos entrar a grandes zancadas en la habitación, con los instrumentos a la rastra. Parecía haber más de ellos, ahora – más tamborileros, y un citarista con un enorme tocado que le ocultaba el rostro quien tuvo que ser guiado hasta el lugar antes de sentarse. Chong se sentó con su pipa y les sonrió. Usaba ropas más lindas, ahora, pero su manera de dirigirse no había cambiado.

-Bueno, hola por allá, Señor Señor del Fuego. Princesa del Fuego. Bueno, princesas, ahora, supongo –guiñó el ojo.

Ozai se removió en su almohadón.

-Ty Lee –llamó-. ¿_De dónde_ dijiste que eran esta gente?

-Oh, somos nómades –respondió Chong-. Yo y mi esposa. Lily. Saluda, cariño –Lily saludó con la mano-. Y por allá está el resto de la familia, tenemos a Lee y a Kuma y a…

-Está bien, gracias –cortó Ozai-. Por favor solo… canten. Si deben hacerlo.

-Oh, _debemos _cantar. Estamos _obligados _a cantar. Es, como, un llamado.

-Entonces por favor, atiéndanlo, o responderán un llamado a la torre de la prisión solo por perder el tiempo –intervino Azula.

Chong parpadeó.

-Guau. Eso es denso. Ser una princesa debe ser re difícil. Sabes, mi compadre hace este té que es…

-Por todos los dioses, ¿podrían cantar ya?

-¡Ah! Por supus –Chong sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Bueno, nos gustaría comenzar con una vieja tonada –anunció-. Lo llamamos "El Túnel Secreto".

* * *

Estaba enredándose con su vestido cuando apareció Zuko.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Se lo que dije, pero…

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Su oreja sana se sonrosó.

-Supongo que no –hizo un mohín-. No puedo sacarme esa estúpida canción de mi cabeza.

-Te refieres a la que dice…

-No. Por favor. No. Ya no más. Gracias.

-Oh, vamos. No fueron tan malos. Y además, esa gente es amiga mía.

Él arrugó el ceño.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, no podía decírtelo precisamente de todo el mundo, pero esos nómades eran de los que te hablé, antes –lo miró entornando los ojos-. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿La noche de los bichitos de fuego? ¿Te dije sobre la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados?

-Los bichitos de fuego –repitió Zuko. Sonrió-. Sí. Me acuerdo.

-Bueno, esa gente es de la que te hablé. Los que seguimos. Aunque no tengo ni idea porque están aquí justo ahora –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Eso fue tierno, lo que hiciste con los bichitos de fuego, esa noche.

Su oreja sana se coloreó.

-No se suponía que fuera tierno. Se suponía que hiciera que me odiaras menos.

Ella suspiró y deslizó los brazos alrededor de él.

-No te odio.

Besó su cabello, sostuvo su rostro.

-Yo tampoco te odio –después la besó, y ella había extrañado eso, más de lo que sabía que podía hacerlo, y él la acercaba fuertemente con un brazo y enredaba su mano en su cabello.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas. Se congelaron, y lentamente despegaron sus labios al tiempo que volvían hacia la figura en el puerta secreta. El citarista ciego estaba ante ellos. Levantó su tocado.

-Bueno, Zuko –se quejó-, ¿no vas a presentarme?

-Mamá –exclamó, y cruzó el espacio entre ellos antes de que Katara lo viera realmente hacer el primer paso. Envolvió a su madre con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cabello-. Mamá –su respiración fue brusca-. Mamá.

Katara observó como unos largos dedos llenos de cicatrices se abrían paso por el cráneo de Zuko.

-Hola, mi querido –se apartó, y Katara vio rastros húmedos en el rostro de la mujer-. Lamento llegar tan tarde.

Zuko se secó algo de su ojo sano.

-No llegaste tarde –replicó, marcadamente-. Estás justo a tiempo.

Ursa se iluminó.

-Bueno, no podía perderme todo esto –se inclinó a un lado de su hijo y miró a Katara-. Es un placer conocerte.

Katara agachó su cabeza.

-Es un placer conocerte, también, eh… lo siento, pero no sé como llamarte.

-Mamá está bien –accedió Ursa. Levantó un dedo-. Ah, eso me recuerdo. Tengo poco tiempo, pero... –buscó dentro de una manga y sacó un cuadradito de seda azul-. Estás son para ti, para mañana –extendió la seda.

Katara tomó el paquetito, y lo desdobló. En el centro había un grupo de perlas sueltas, cada una de las cuales había sido un abalorio. A pesar de la penumbra, parecían brillar.

-Son hermosas…

-Pensé que harían juego con tu collar –explayó Ursa-. Son para tu cabello. Tu hermano dijo que te gustaban las… ¿trencitas?

Katara no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sí. Me gustan. Muchas gracias.

-Bueno, diles a todos que Wai Lee te las encontró para ti –instruyó Ursa. Se volvió hacia Zuko-. Perdón, no tengo nada para darte…

-Me has dado todo –interrumpió Zuko.

Ursa sonrió un poco deshecha.

-Zuko... sé que no tengo a derecho a pedirte que me perdones, pero tienes que saber que hice lo que hice porque...

-Lo sé –volvió a cortarle-. Y está bien. Entiendo –Ursa suspiró, y Zuko puso una mano en su hombro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, solo que le debo a tu amiga la maestra tierra algo de dinero. Ella y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre ti.

-¿Aceptaste una de las apuestas de Toph? –Inquirió Katara-. Ese fue tu primer error. Te robará ciegamente.

-Sin intención de juego de palabras –añadió Zuko, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ursa levantó una mano hacia el rostro de Zuko. Cubrió la cicatriz y él se congeló en el lugar.

-Sabes, solía tener miedo de no reconocerte –confesó Ursa suavemente-. Pero cuando sonreíste, supe exactamente quién eras.

-Eso es porque sé exactamente quién soy –tragó-. Mamá, he hecho un montón de cosas malas, pero quiero que sepas que soy diferente, ahora…

-Somos todos diferentes ahora –cortó Ursa-. Pero aún eres mi chico.

Zuko alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de Azula? –preguntó.

Ursa miró al suelo antes de armarse de valor.

-Solo una chica me llama Mamá, ahora –dijo-. Y su nombre es Katara.

Katara se sonrojó, antes de que otro pensamiento se le ocurriera.

-¿Estás aquí para matar al Señor del Fuego?

-No –negó Ursa-. No puedo ponerlos en peligro de ese modo. Al menos, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Iroh quería que esperara para mostrarme, pero… bueno, soy mucho menos paciente de lo que solía ser –cruzó las manos-. Y Iroh solamente está celoso de no poder estar aquí el mismo, para darles un buen sermón.

-¿Sobre qué? –instó Katara.

-Oh, ya sabes. Cosas de grandes.

-¿Nada de planes de batalla? –persistió Zuko.

-Tu Tío solo tiene un consejo para ustedes en ese asunto –aseveró Ursa-. Me dijo que les dijera que se preparen para controlar una tormenta, mañana.

-¿Eso es todo? –inquirió Zuko-. ¿Controlar una tormenta? ¿Eso es todo?

-Creo que va a ser una tormenta épica –replicó Ursa-. Así que estén listos –se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus mejillas, primero la sana, y después de un momento de vacilación, la cicatriz. Luego, besó también a Katara-. ¿Me escucharon? Se viene una tormenta. Prepárense.

* * *

perdón, perdón. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y paciencia. Dos caps el mismo dia, a qe no se lo esperaban, quedan dos para el final. Un besote

Editado 20/12/08: Gracias chicas por avisarme! Busquen Mandala en el google, es hermoso el dibujo. ¿Quién apuesta a que Lee y Kuma eran Ursa y Iroh?

Y vean los dibujos de los trajes de boda, en el perfil de Fandomme. Katara and Zuko 's weeding outfits y Katara's Wedding dress by OrePookPook. =)


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer: ALLA es propiedad de Nickelodeon, VIACOM, Paramount, Mike, Bryan y Night. Ningún beneficio sale para mí de esta historia.**

**Notas: Olvide mencionar, en el comienzo del último capítulo, el traje de boda de Katara fue diseñado por nada más y nada menos que OrePookPook (no puedo tomar crédito por la belleza del diseño, solo por la idea base. Como Katara, quería algo inspirado en la Dama Pintada, pero él refinó mis ideas y creó un traje absolutamente hermoso) **

**Gracias: A USTEDES. Ustedes, mis compañeros, son los verdaderos héroes de esta historia. Sin ustedes no podría haber seguido. Sin ustedes no hubiera descubierto de lo que era capaz con esta historia. Me mostraron lo que podía ser cuando lo intentaba, y eso los hace a ustedes los verdaderos maestros tormenta.**

**

* * *

**No es luz lo que necesitamos, sino fuego; no es la suave llovizna, sino el trueno. Necesitamos la tormenta, el remolino, y el terremoto. – _Frederick Douglass_

* * *

El alba llegó demasiado pronto.

Katara despertó temprano. El nerviosismo era como una cosa viva dentro de su estómago y sus huesos – pensó que saldría gateando desde su piel. Pero en vez de eso, respiró hondo y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Luego practicó figuras de agua control. Se inclinó con las posturas, probando su equilibrio, estirando los músculos que sabía serían de más uso. Recordó aquel primer pergamino – gracioso, como funcionaban las cosas a veces – se acordó del Maestro Pakku y de Akna e incluso de sus enemigos, como habían sido sus instructores, como no hubiera sido la maestra que era sin esos desafios. La habían hecho más fuerte. Y ella necesitaba esa fuerza, hoy.

Los guardias la encontraron practicando. Se enderezó, avergonzada por primera vez de estar desvestida, y observó como Li y Lo se arrastraban dentro de la habitación.

-Es hora de tu ritual de limpieza, mi querida –anunció una.

-Tienes un gran día por delante –auguró la otra.

-Me lo dices a mí –replicó Katara.

* * *

Antes del ritual de limpieza, sin embargo, estaba el ritual del desayuno. La escoltaron hasta las entrañas del palacio, mucho más abajo del cuarto de peinado de Azula hasta un lugar de oscuras paredes de madera, un piso de empizarrado, y un único manantial. Había una mesa rústica de estilo familiar cerca del manantial, y varios platos servidos en ella.

-Come –indicó una de las ancianas.

-Necesitarás fuerza –insistió la otra.

Katara se sentó. Contempló la comida. Había sopa de tortuga asada con fideos largos, arroz púrpura de coco, bolas de guiso con la forma de de duraznos de luna, una jugosa fruta corazón de dragón cortada en cuatro, y huevos hervidos y marmolados en lo que parecía ser un té picante de hibisco. Se veía hermoso.

Y también estaba posiblemente envenenada.

_Por supuesto que nos dejarían llegar tan lejos. Por supuesto, al final de nuestros planes, cuando hubieramos trabajado tan duro, esto pasaría. Ahora estoy sola en el fondo del palacio con dos viejos locos murciélagos que probablemente quieren enterrarme en los cimientos de la casa de Azula._

_-_Esto es demasiado –exclamó--. No puedo comer todo esto. No entraré en mi traje nuevo.

-Tonterías –replicó una-

-Quemarás todo lo comido –aseveró la otra. Y sus ojos brillaron.

Katara mantuvo las manos en su regazo.

-¿Por qué están siendo tan amables? –inquirió-. No he sido exactamente un modelo de prisionera.

-Eso es verdad –ambas mujeres se giraron y miraron al manantial caliente. El vapor se levantaba de él. Vagamente, Katara se preguntó si debería sin más levantar el agua a su alrededor y arrastrarlas dentro del manantial. Podía mantenerlas abajo. Podia ahogarlas. Y si generaban cualquier relámpago, solo se cocinarían vivas.

-¿Sabes que lugar es éste? –le preguntó una.

-Es un manantial termal –respondió Katara.

-Es el Manantial de la Vida –corrigió una de las ancianas pesadamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una mujer dio a luz al primer Señor del Fuego en este manantial. Había soñado que si el niño nacía aquí, crecería fuerte y uniría a nuestra gente –añadió su hermana, haciendo un ademán hacia el estanque-. Las aguas de este manantial vienen desde lo más profundo de la tierra de nuestra grandiosa isla. Tienen el poder de purificar todas las enfermedades y prepararlo a uno para lo que tiene por delante –se volvieron hacia ella-. Así como el Polo Norte tiene el Oasis de los Espíritus, la Nación del Fuego tiene este lugar.

Katara miró el manantial con renovado interés. Desde allí, parecía como la superficie plana de una obsidiana – no podía ver el fondo.

-¿Así que están diciendo que es un lugar sagrado?

-Oh, cielos, sí –las dos ancianas regresaron a la mesa.

-Y ésta es comida especial – señaló una. Apuntó un nudoso dedo a la sopa-. Los patos-tortuga están en pareja de por vida. Es por eso que los comemos en días de boda. Y los fideos significan larga vida.

Su hermana señaló el corazón de dragón.

-Y esa fruta, el corazón de dragón, es llamado corazón de soltera en otros paises porque se magulla muy fácilmente. A las solteras les gusta mucho.

-A mí me gusta un montón –asintió Katara-. Zuko me dio una, una vez.

-Seguro que sí –contestó Li o Lo. Señaló-: Esos huevos son para la fertilidad, y también los bollos de semillas de loto.

Su hermana sonrió.

-Tendrás suficientes para un buen juego de Escóndite y Explota.

Katara se ruborizó.

-¿Qué hay del arroz?

-Oh, eso –reparó una, sonriente-. Simplemente nos gustaba el color.

-Es rojo y azul mezclado –explicó su hermana.

A pesar de sí, Katara se iluminó.

-Supongo que eso encaja.

-Es seguro –instó una.

-Adelante –apremió la otra.

Katara apretó los labios. Solo quedaba una táctica.

-¿No lo compartirían conmigo?

Las ancianas sacaron palillos de sus mangas.

-¡Que no te moleste si lo hacemos!

Katara observó como las dos mujeres empezaban a escarbar la comida. Solo después de haberlas visto masticar algo de la comida sin ningún efecto posterior se permitió tomar un bocado. Y luego otro, y otro, porque la comida estaba buena – sabía como la comida del Distrito de la Ostra, caliente y picante y dulce y pegajosa. No tenía ni idea que podía extrañar eso. Cuando la comida hubo terminado, apartó su tazón y cuidadosamente dejó los palillos sobre él.

-Me están haciendo engordar –se quejó.

-Lo sudararás.

Una de las hermanas apremió con un ademán.

-Vamos. Lévantate.

Katara se puso de pie.

-Desvístete –ordenó la otra.

Una parte bastante desconfiada de Katara se preguntó si quizás éste no era un atentado contra su vida sino una travesura bastante desagradable – sería totalmente del estilo de Azula dejar a alguien andar desnudo por el palacio. Pero Li y Lo también se estaban desvistiendo, y le quitaron su ropa y la doblaron cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Tu cobertura –indicó una hermana. Se arrastraron hasta un grupo de jarras de loza al lado de una pared, sacaron algunos, y los descorcharon. Arrodillándose a los pies de Katara, ambas metieron sus dedos dentro de uno, y empezaron a untar algo en la parte baja de sus piernas.

-¿Qué es eso? –averiguó Katara.

-Carbón vegetal.

-Nosotros también hacemos tratamientos con carbón vegetal antes de la boda en el Polo Sur –contó Katara, contenta de repente-. Para ayudar a la piel.

-Ah, ¿pero también envuelven a la joven en algas marinas? –una de las ancianas se estiró a por una segunda jarra y sacó una larga hoja verde de kelp (1) húmeda. Con cuidado, la envolvió alrededor de la pierna de Katara. El proceso tomó mucho tiempo, pero cuando terminó habían cubierto y envuelto todo el cuerpo de Katara, y untado su rostro con carbón vegetal.

-Ahora te cocinas –señaló una, y con cuidado la llevó hasta el agua. Una hermana se sentó a su lado, un dedo en su muñeca. Pronto, Katara sintió su pulso empezar a martillear dentro de su cuerpo. El agua estaba tan caliente que podía sentir el sudor empezar a gotear al ritmo de un latido. Y luego la otra hermana comenzó a lavarle el cabello.

-Me voy a quedar dormida –anunció.

-Adelante. Cuando despiertes, estarás limpia.

Katara suspiró y dejó que sus ojos parpadearona hasta cerrarse. Cuando se abrieron de nuevo, una de las ancianas presionaba algo humedo en sus labio.

-Un poco de miel y jugo de yuzu –aseveró-. Bebe.

La bebida era amarga y dulce, pero mayormente estaba fría en comparación al caliente guiso sulforoso en el que se estaba cocinando, y Katara bebió hasta que se le escurrió por la barbilla.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Katara sonrió débilmente.

-Como uno de esos fideos.

La anciana sonrió.

-Bien. Ahora párate.

-No estoy segura de poder...

Una mirada severa atravesó ese antiguo rostro.

-¿Es esa la manera de hablar de una verdadera hija de la Nación del Fuego?

Katara se puso en pie solo para obtener una mejor vista a los ojos de la anciana.

-Aún soy cien por ciento Tribu Agua, muchas gracias.

-¿Entonces por qué tus ojos escupen fuego? –sonriendo astutamente, la anciana alzó una mano y se deshizó del carbón en el rostro de Katara-. Te has bañado en las aguas del Manantial de la Vida, y has lavado las cenizas del pasado –entonó con solemnidad. La anciana presionó un pulgar en su frente-. Ahora te daremos la vieja bendición.

Las hermanas corearon lentamente:

_-Una chispa en la mente, una brasa en el corazón, fuego en el vientre, y el destino en tus manos. _

_-_Ahora has renacido –exclamó una. Ambas sonrieron.

-Hoy el Cometa de Sozin regresa –retomó la otra-. Hoy beberás ryu-nyuu, la bebida real, y tomarás tu nuevo lugar en la historia.

Katara respiró hondo. Miró el agua glassy a su alrededor. Levantando los brazos, creó una brillante ola y se sumergió en ella hasta quedar limpia. Se sacudió el cabello mojado.

-Estoy lista.

* * *

Sus pisadas eran sorprendentemente firmes y seguras cuando entró en el cuarto de peinado de Azula. La costurera y sus asistentes estaban allí esperando. Rápidamente la desvistieron, luego la espolvorearon con un talco blanco de sabor dulce.

-Es harina de arroz y miel en talco –explicó una de las ayudantes de Azula-. Es para el sudor.

-¿Tengo que ponerme la ropa, ahora?

-Me temo que no –rebatió la costurera-. Primero necesitas que te peinen, y si pasas todo ese tiempo sentada, arruinarás la seda.

-Oh, mi cabello –reparó Katara-. Eh, Ty Lee me dio…

-Esos han sido tomados de tu habitación –o Li o Lo indicaron, y extrajeron un cuadradito de seda azul de una manga. Las perlas todavía estaban ahí. Katara tomó asiento, y espero a que la mujer le peinara el cabello y empezará a ensartarlo en las perlas. En el espejo, observó como trabajaban con sus pálidas y cuidadosas manos. Después de enhebrar el pelo que enmarcaba su cara, alguien pidió:

-Traigan los palillos.

-Estos son regalos de la hija del gobernador de Omashu –explayó una de las mujeres. Levantó una caja de madera oscura, luego abrió la tapa. Dentro había cuatro palillos que se veían sospechosamente parecidos a las agujas de Mai. Tenían cuentas de nacar en las pesadas puntas, pero los extremos eran inconfundibles-. Dejo una nota.

-¿Oh, en serio? Déjame verla, por favor.

Katara examinó el diminuto rollo. La letra de Mai era elegante y enjunta, como la chica misma.

"_En tu gran día, ten cuidado. Éstas pueden hacer sangrar."_

La mujer recogió su cabello en un alto rodete, retorciendo pelo alrededor de un palillo, luego usó los otros para asegurarlo. Pequeños colgantes se balanceaban de las cuentas de nácar, y atrapaban la luz cuando Katara volvía la cabeza.

-Ahora es hora de la bata –anunció la costurera.

La costurera y sus chicas habían ajustado el vestido un poquito, ahora tenía un contorno más definido y parecía empujar a Katara un poquito más y ceñirse un poquito más a ella. Cuando se miró en el espejo, abrió los ojos como platos. Ya no se veía como sí misma – había alguien más allí, usando colores de la Nación del Fuego y un resplandeciente ópalo cielo. Tragó saliva.

-Guau.

-En verdad –asintió la costurera-. Ahora el velo.

-¿Hay un velo?

La costurera sonrió.

-¿No eres la Dama Pintada? ¿Acaso la Dama Pintada no lleva un velo?

Katara se sonrió de oreja a oreja en el espejo.

-Tienes razón.

Le sujetaron el velo colocandolo sobre sus palillos. Éstos hacían una pequeña carpa que desparramaba el velo, y pequeñas cuentas doradas y perlas colgaban de diminutos nudos rojos de la flor de loto en el dobladillo del velo.

-Me siento como una princesa –comentó Katara, mirándose atentamente a través del velo.

-Eres una –aseguró Li o Lo. Como una, las dos mujeres parecieron aguzar las orejas como si hubieran oído una señal que nadie más podía escuchar.

-El cometa se acerca –hizo saber una.

-Es la hora.

* * *

Llevaron a Katara a un patio formal a cielo abierto que mostraba una alta tarima rodeada por enormes columanas. Alguien había instalado allí una larga mesa. Una larga alfombra blanca iba desde la tarima hasta una puerta trasera, con largas mesas a cada lado, gente de la Nación del Fuego en ropa formal, y grandes cuerdas con linternas colgadas encimas de las mesas. Por ahora estaban apagadas, aunque Katara escuchó a alguien quejándose en voz baja del clima y lo oscuro que estaba.

Y el clima estaba horriblemente como una premonición – el aire era espeso, pero una tediosa brisa corría trayanedo algo de la frescura del océano. Las pesadas nubes estaban bajas en el cielo. Ursa había dicho que debían prepararse para una tormenta. La Naturaleza, parecía, tener ganas de cooperar.

Katara solo dio un pequeño vistazo al setup antes de que Li y Lo la llevaran hacia atrás.

-Debes hacer tu entrada después del Señor del Fuego –le señalaron.

-¿Dónde está Zuko? –averiguó ella.

-Está en camino.

Verdadero miedo se hizo presente. Quizás Azula había arreglado un último interrogatorio para Zuko antes de la llegada del Cometa. Quizás haía pasado algo – Mai los había delatado, Wai Lee se había descubierto, o ellos habían dejado algo incriminatorio detrás. Quizás todo estaba terminado. ¿_Zuko, dónde estás_?

-Aquí estamos –clamó Azula a sus espaldas. Estaba junto a su padre. Usaba una armadura que combinaría con la de Zuko. El Señor del Fuego usaba enormes hombreras doradas con la forma de aves fénix, pero que de otra forma se veían igual. Estaban flanqueados por sabios. Uno miró a Katara entornando los ojos y señaló.

-¿No te conozco?

El corazón de Katara se detuvo. Luchó por encontrar las palabras exactas. De toda la gente que había imaginado que podía voltear el plan, ni una vez se había preocupado por los sabios.

-Eh, probablemente solo recuerdes mi cartel de "se busca" –replicó.

Arrugando los ojos, el anciano asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la linea. Azula lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de girarse hacia Katara.

-Parece como si vayamos a necesitar un poco de lluvia-control –se mofó.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda –prometió-. ¿Dónde está Zuko?

-Está en posición –remarcó Azula. Miró a su padre y a los sabios-. ¿Padre?

Ozai echó un vistazo a las nubes.

-Sí –contestó-. Terminemos esto antes de que el Cometa regrese –hizo una señal con la cabeza a los sabios-. Vamos.

Los sabios se fueron. Se reunieron en la tarima, de cara a la multitud y levantaron sus brazos. Katara los escuchó empezando a exhortar las virtudes del Señor del Fuego y la familia real. Se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor pero unos fuertes dedos la tomaron de su hombro desnudo.

-Espera –indicó Ozai.

La carne de los brazos se le puso de gallina.

-… ¿Sí?

Ozai la giró para que lo enfrentara. Entornó sus ojos, y deslizó una mano bajo el velo. Ella retrocedió, pero su otra mano la agarró con fuerza. Contuvo el aliento. Él jugaba con su collar.

-Esto está dado vuelta –observó-. No servirá.

-Oh.

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?

-Un eclipse –contestó Katara con voz finita.

-Ah –repuso Ozai, riéndose un poco sarcásticamente desde el fondo de la garganta-. Porque lo eclipsaste, no hay duda.

Los sabios dijeron el nombre de Ozai y Katara observó al Señor del Fuego alejarse. Vio los ojos de Azula siguiéndolo, y por un momento sintió una punzada de lástima – por lo ciego que era en todo lo que se refería a lo que sus hijos podían ser, lo bueno y lo malo. Ozai ascendió la tarima, y sus ciudadanos se arrodillaron ante él hasta que tomó asiento detrás de la larga mesa.

-Ese es nuestro pie –exclamó Azula-. Ven conmigo, Ty Lee.

Las dos muchachas flanquearon a Katara con Li y Lo paradas detrás. Lentamente, marcharon hacia la tarima. La multitud, sentada en sus rodillas, se arrodilló nuevamente. Azula apuró a Katara en una pequeña mesa arreglada con hilo rojo, una delgada botella con la forma de un dragón, y una única taza de hueso.

-Arródillate –demandó muy bajito.

Katara se arrodilló. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para sentarse erguida, y miró fijamente las nubes. Eran gris oscuro – se acordó de repente de los ojos de Aang. Un tremendo golpe sonó en la puerta. La madera empujó en sus goznes.

-¿Quién golpea? –preguntó uno de los sabios con voz teatral.

-Es el Príncipe Zuko, hijo de Ozai y Ursa, que viene a reclamar su premio –respondió un guardia desde la puerta.

-¿Cuál es el deseo del Señor del Fuego? –indagó el sabio.

Silencio. Katara desvió su atenció a Ozai.

-El Príncipe Zuko puede entrar –concedió Ozai-, pero debe_ arrastrarse._

Un murmullo atravesó la muchedumbre. Katara miró fijamente la puerta, ahora. La abrió abrirse con un balanceo. Zuko estaba allí con su armadura negra, y le dedicó una larga mirada antes de que el guardia más cercano a él lo volteara sobre sus rodillas.

Se arrastró.

Algo caliente y doloroso llenó la garganta de Katara y trató de escapar por sus ojos. Repentinamente se sintió apenada de haberlo forzado alguna vez a estar de rodillas. Observó a los otros observándolo, mirándolo mientras colocaba lentamente una mano delante de la otra y llevaba sus rodillas hacia delante. La armadura se veía dos veces más pesada, ahora, y las rodilleras significaban que debían levantar cada pierna cuidadosamente para evitar rasgar el tapete. Katara miró fugazmente a Ozai y Azula. Ambos sonreían, aparentemente complacidos, y una ira tan pura hizo acelerar su corazón. _Mezquino. Mezquino, ignorante y egoísta – justo como lo fue en nuestra primera noche en este lugar._

Zuko había logrado llegar hasta los escalones. Levantó su cabeza y miró a Katara, luego a su padre, cuando Ozai no dijo nada, siguió arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas hasta la mesita. Cuando llegó, estaba sudando. Pero luego se detuvo, y sus ojos buscaron su ropa, y se fijaron en su collar. Sonrió ampliamente, y aparentó acomodarse el puño, exhibiendo su viejo collar en su muñeca. Ella sonrió. Luego él acomodó el otro y le dio un diminuto destello de una empuñadura oculto bajo la tela – su daga. Él le guiñó el ojo. Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las risitas.

-Cómencemos –dijo el sabio más viejo, y se movió hacia la mesita flanqueado por dos asistentes más jóvenes-. Niña, súbete el velo.

Katara levantó el velo y lo echó hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Zuko no hizo más que aumentar. Las orejas de ella ardían. El sabio se giró hacia Zuko y extendió un pergamino enorme y ornamentado con la misma sustancia parecida al cuero que Katara reconoció de los documentos legales. Éste parecía mucho más viejo, no obstante, y la varilla del pergamino estaba tallada en hueso

-Príncipe Zuko. Al leer estos votos, aceptas todas las obligaciones descriptas en él. ¿Estás preparado para aceptar esas obligaciones?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Entonces por favor lee.

Zuko miró rápidamente el pergamino, agrandó los ojos, y miró de inmediato a Katara. Respirando hondo, se aclaró la garganta, y leyó:

_-Mi vida doy a mi familia. Con mis manos protegeré a mi esposa y a nuestros hijos. Con mi mente, buscaré formas para mejorar su vida, y con mis pies volveré siempre hacia nuestro hogar._

El sabio se dirigió a Katara.

-Princesa Katara –llamó-. Al leer estos votos, aceptas todas las obligaciones descriptas en él. ¿Estás preparada para aceptar estás obligaciones?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces por favor lee.

El sabio se inclinó un poquito y le mostró el pergamino. Abrió su boca para leer – e inmediatamente entendió la súbita alarma de Zuko. Los votos, como la mayoría de los documentos más antiguos de la Nación del Fuego, estaban en _escritura clásica._ Y esta vez – a diferencia del cuento de la Dama Pintada – no podía simplemente leer los dibujos. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Zuko. La boca de él empezó a formar las palabras, y ella las siguió:

-_Mi vida doy a mi familia. Con mis… manos… protegeré a mi… esposo… y a nuestros hijos. Con mi… mente… . Buscaré formas para… mejorar su vida, y con mis… pies…volveré siempre hacia… nuestro… hogar._

_-_Muy bien –el sabio arrastró las palabras al hablar-. Ahora el atado del nudo. Caballeros.

Los dos sabios más jóvenes se alejaron del anciano y se arrodillaron junto a Zuko y Katara. Cada uno levantó una punta del hilo rojo que yacía en la mesa.

-Por favor, extiendan sus manos –les pidió el sabio más anciano. Katara levantó ambas, pero Zuko solo levantó la derecha, y el sabio más joven solo tomó su izquierda. Empujó ligeramente su meñique apartándolo de los demás, y lo rodeó con el hilo rojo. Lo tensó, luego él y el otro sabio trabajaron hábilmente en un intrincado nudo de mandala con dos extremos.

-¿Está apretado? –inqurió Zuko.

-¿Qué? –replicó uno de los sabios bien bajito.

-Me gusta que mis estén nudos apretados.

El sabio le dirigió una mirada rara, pero Zuko siguió sonriendo tan calmadamente como nunca. Los sabios se retiraron y le dedicó a Katara una sonrisa cómplice. Se veía absurdamente feliz – uno nunca sabría que la daga en su manga probablemente estaba destinada para su hermana. Empero, quizás esto era parte de su buen humor.

-Al aceptar estas obligaciones, han accedido a estar atados por un lazo que solo la muerte debería poder separar en dos –continuó el sabio más anciano-. Mantener la fuerza de este lazo requiere coraje. Uno no puede evadirse de las promesas propias, sin importar la prueba –hizo un ademán-. Por favor alcen sus manos.

Zuko levantó la mano, y Katara hizo lo mismo. Ahora el nudito rojo estaba directamente delante del sabio. Observó al anciano retroceder, levantar sus manos en una pose clásica de fuego control. Ahora entendía lo que _realmente _quisó decir con lo de no evadirse: disparó fuego directamente hacia el nudo. El calor bombardeó su palma abierta. Frente a ella, Zuko permanecía perfectamente tieso. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, el nudo había desaparecido. Unos cuantos en la multitud aplaudieron. Detrás de ella, Katara creyó oír a Wai Lee hacer lo mismo.

-Y ahora el contrato –prosiguió el sabio. Los dos sabios más jóvenes desenrollaron un segundo pergamino con los símbolos de la Tribu Agua y la Nación del Fuego quemados en el cuero. Zuko produjo una diminuta llama en un dedo, y firmó con su nombre. Estiró el dedo.

-¿Pluma?

-Oh, no –murmuró uno de los sabios más jóvenes-. Olvidamos…

-Oh, no hay problema –aseveró Katara, y con algo de dificultad, removió uno de las agujas de Mai convertidas en palillos para el cabello. Le sonrió a Zuko-. ¿Podrías calentar esto por mí por favor?

-Será un placer –acercó la llama a la punta, y esperó hasta que brilló naranja. Katara lo alejó, se inclinó hacia delante, y firmó con su nombre.

-Los nombres de estos dos han sido escritos en el contrato y escritos en la historia de la Nación del Fuego –anunció el anciano fuertemente-. Ahora beberán ryu-nyuu, la bebida real, y sellarán su sociedad.

Zuko se estiró a por la botella con forma de dragón, sirvió una pequeña medida en la taza, y se la entregó a Katara. Frunciendo el ceño, olió la bebida. Era blanca y lechosa, pero olía a miel y pimienta. Encogiéndose de hombros, hizo fondo blanco – y casi chilló cuando el picante explotó en su boca. Tosió. Zuko se estiró y agarró la taza, luego deslizó un pulgar sobre los labios de ella y lo metió en su boca. Se sirvió a sí mismo un trago, lo levantó a su salud, y lo bebió hasta el fondo.

El cielo se destrozó.

Katara miró hacia arriba. Las nubes se habían oscurecido significativamente. Vio destellos de relámpagados anidados bien adentro. Y directamente sobre el patio había una vorágine que se arremolinaba. Se levantó viento. La multitud empezó a susurrar. A sus espaldas, Ozai y Azula se pusieron de pie. Ozai avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa y señaló la inmesa espiral que se retorcía en las nubes.

-¿Qué es eso?

Zuko se paró.

-Es tu destino.

Algo retumbó bajo sus pies. Katara miró hacia las piedras bajo sus pies y vio el pasillo que Zuko acababa de gatear romperse y partirse en dos – la alfombra cortándose en tiras, las piedras volando, la gente gritando. Su corazón empezó a saltar. _Esto es. Realmente está pasando. _

Las piedras debajo de ellos erupcionaron. Algo se levantó desde las profundidades, rugiendo – una enorme criatura con cuernos curvados y de mandíbula babeante _y _orejas _caídas_. Flopsy. La gigantesca mascota del Rey Bumi. Y montándolo había dos figuras, una verde, una rosa. Saltaron fuera de la silla de montar de Flopsy. Katara observó el arco de Ty Lee en el aire y escuchó el juramento de Azula. Y a su lado estaba Toph, con las manos extendidas, y blandía dos resplandecientes guantes dorados de Dai Li. Salieron disparados por el aire directamente a Ozai. El Señor del Fuego permanecía conmocionado y silencioso mientras los guantes dorados de Toph lo golpeaban en los hombros, las rodillas, el estómago. Uno se cerró sobre su garganta con fuerza. Ella y Ty Lee aterrizaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –exclamó Azula, con las manos en llamas.

Ty Lee ladeó su cabeza tristemente.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que no estaba? –después abofeteó el rostro de Azula con una mano enguantada. Ambos, el Señor del Fuego y su hija cayeron como sacos de arroz.

Azula gruñó.

-¿Por qué no puedo_ moverme_?

-Porque Sokka tenía razón, como siempre –respondió Ty Lee. Hizo un mohín mirando su guante. La palma se veía un poquito pegajosa.

-Un poquito de veneno de xirxiu dura un montón.

Toph se sacudió las manos y se quitó algo de los hombros. Le arrojó a Zuko una funda.

-Buena arrastrada, Chispitas.

Zuko desenvainó sus espadas, girándolas en sus manos.

-Oh, las extrañé…

-Aquí tienes, Katara –dijo Ty Lee, y le dio a Katara una cantimplora doble de agua-. Wow, ¡Ese un collar de veras bonito!

-¡_Dispárenles_! –gritaba Azula desde su posición en el suelo-. ¡_Dispárenles ahora_!

Miraron hacia arriba. Sobre los parapetos, aparecieron arqueros Yu Yan y soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Y en las manos de los soldados había exhaladores con forma de dragón – las armas del Mecánico les apuntaban únicamente a ellos.

-Toph. Paredes –clamó Zuko.

-No te preocupes –repuso Toph.

Las armas se dispararon. Katara lo vio suceder lentamente: primero las cámaras encendiendo las armas, luego el fuego en la mano de cada soldado…

… y el dedo negro de una nube que tocó la tierra marcada debajo, enviando flechas y bolas de plomo volando junto con platos y mesas y lámparas, todos los restos de la boda girando en el despertar de un ciclón en cuyo centro estaba el Avatar.

Los hombros de Aang subieron. Porcelana, vidrio, seda y plomo cayeron a su alrededor – una lluvia de basura. Se veía más magro, más fuerte. Usaba un collar de cuentas de madera como el que había visto en el esqueleto del Monje Gyatso, y llevaba su bastón entre sus manos de nudillos blancos.

-Señor del Fuego Ozai –llamó-. Tu tiempo se acabó.

Un relámpago aplaudió sobre sus cabezas. Se oyó un trueno. Y con el repiqueteo de la lluia llegaron disparadas tres inconfundibles figuras desde las nubes. Una de ellas era Appa, con toda la armadura. Las otras dos eran azul y roja y largas y se movían como cintas, rápida y ágilmente como en un sueño, y cuando respiraron fuego la gente cayó de rodillas.

-Dragones –reconoció Ozai con la voz quebrada-. Pensé que se habían acabado todos.

-Pensaste lo mismo de mi gente –recalcó Aang, subiendo las escaleras. Le dio a Flopsy un amigable rascada en la barbilla. Miró a Zuko y a Katara-. Hola, chicos.

-¡Aang!

Katara corrió hacia él. Se tambaleó un poquito sobre la grieta en la tierra, pero se las arregló para agarrarlo sin más. Olía como a lluvia. Él se dejó abrazar por solo un momento antes de apartarse.

-Te ves… diferente –le comentó.

Ella sonrió.

-Tú también.

Aang se inclinó alrededor de ella.

-Hola, Zuko.

-Aang –saludó Zuko, cabeceando, mientras el emblema de la Nación del Fuego a sus espaldas empezaba a arder. Las linternas que quedaban prendieron fuego bajo las bocas de los dragones. La multitud se esparción con terror, corriendo hacia la puerta. No abría. Katara miró hacia arriba. Incluso los Yu Yan habían roto filas – los pocos que quedaban ahora disparaban sus flechas inofensivas hacia los dragones. Los sabios habían asumido posturas de profundo arrepentimiento: se arrodillaron sobre la tarima con sus frentes contra el piso. Incluso Li y Lo se limitaban a mirar fijamente las grandes bestias circulando el palacio.

-Entonces –empezó Toph-, éste es tu papá, ¿eh?

Zuko miró.

-Sí.

Toph hundió una mano en la tierra y regresó con un puño tres veces del tamaño normal. Marchó hasta el cuerpo boca abajo de Ozai.

-Ey –llamó, y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El Señor del Fuego levantó su rostro una vez, gruñendo, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y caer.

Zuko se inclinó hacia delante.

-Eh, Campeona, no sé si es esto lo que ibas a hacer, pero como que le erraste de ojo.

Toph se sacó la piedra del puño.

-Soy ciega, Chispitas. Tiene suerte de que no le pegue más abajo.

-¡Oh, Toph mira tu mano! ¡Está toda sucia! –Ty Lee avanzó hasta la maestra tierra y empezó a sacudir la mano de Toph-. En serio tienes que fijarte en estas cosas; podrías romperte una uña…

El rostro de Toph se incendió.

-Elástico, vamos, déjame…

Katara se giró hacia Aang.

-Entonces…

-Se volvieron amistosas durante el interrogatorio –aclaró Aang-. Solo Toph podía decir si estaba mintiendo.

-Que dulce –acotó Azula desde el piso.

-Cierra el pico –le ordenó Toph, y cubrió la boca de la princesa con un guante de piedra. Pateó la tierra y se clavaron piedras en el estómago de Azula. La princesa tosió contra su mordaza. Toph apartó sus manos de Ty Lee bruscamente-. ¿Toleraste esta porquería, Elástico?

-Bueno, eso fue antes de conocerte a _ti, _Toph…

-Oh, por todos los cielos –interrumpió Zuko, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Encima de ellos, las tejas cayeron desde el techo. El dragón rojo clavó sus garras en la estructura y exhaló fuego sobre el gentío. Flopsy de inmediato gimió y se agachó. Aang sopló las chispas que había en su piel. Una figura se deslizó de la columna del dragón y bajó por el techo. El General Iroh usaba una antigua armadura de la Nación del Fuego; se veía como la que Sokka le había dicho que el Padre de Yue quería que sus soldados usaran durante su misión "de encubierto". Se quitó el casco y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-Niños –llamó, sonriendo.

-¡Tío! –Zuko tuvo al anciano en sus brazos-. ¡Estás aquí!

-Hoy es un día especial –replicó Iroh-. No me lo perdería.

Katara adelantó un paso.

-¿Qué hay de mi papá?

Las espesas cejas de Iroh se alzaron.

-Imagino que está con la encantadora Akna plantando explosivos submarinos en los navíos de la Armada de Fuego.

-Ey, ese truco es nuestro –se quejó Zuko.

-Sí, no es justo, nos copió –insistió Katara.

Se rieron. Después Iroh empezó a toser. Se agarró el corazón. Katara miró a Zuko – él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Lentamente, se deslizo sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban como platos y sudaba. Respiraba rápidamente. Aang cayó en un pequeño montón, se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Se movía nerviosamente.

-El Cometa –exclamó. Miró a Katara, y por un momento vio a un niño pequeño de nuevo-. Corre –roncó-. Huye. Ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-¡MIREN HACIA EL CIELO! –Escuchó a Li y a Lo corear. Desde sus rodillas, las ancianas apuntaron sus escuálidos brazos hacia el oeste, donde las nubes no se habían juntado lo suficiente-. ¡EL COMETA DE SOZIN HA REGRESADO!

Atravesó disparado descendiendo por el azul cielo de la tarde, diminuto a la luz del día pero brillante como la estrella de la mañana y tan rápido como un pez corriendo. Desapareció, y Katara se volvió para mirar a la gente en el suelo. Lentamente, todo el grupo de la boda se estaba levantando. La aristocracia de la Nación del Fuego se puso de pie y rotó los hombros. Miraron sus fieras manos. Y sonrieron.

-Sabes, es gracioso –comenzó Azula, y la sangre de Katara se volvió hielo. Observó pararse a la otra muchacha y limpiarse la boca-. Nunca le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz –fuego azul llameó en sus manos-. Supongo que simplemente soy afortunada.

Arrojó bolas de fuego gemelas hacia Iroh. Zuko impulsó sus piernas como tijeras hacia ella desde el piso y ella cayó, rodó hacia atrás, y estuvo sobre sus pies enseguida. Sus manos estaban todavía en llamas. Zuko desenvainó sus espadas. Una pausa, luego él embistió primero.

-Debí haber sabido que harías esto –clamó Azula-. Sabes que aún soy la mejor maestra.

-Sé que eso no importa –replicó, y se lanzó hacia su cuello. Azula hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, danzando hacia arriba y atrás. Zuko estaba tan concentrado en ella que no vio a su padre liberándose de los guantes de los Dai Li y empezar a cortar el aire con sus manos, no vio las chispas, y no vio cuando Katara desencorchó sus cantimploras y le regresó el relámpago de Ozai con un estallido de su látigo de agua. El Señor del Fuego se tambaleó hacia atrás, con el cabello desordenado, la corona brillando. Le gruñó y levantó las manos, pero la explosión de una llama a su derecha lo volteó de sus pies.

-Hermano –exclamó Iroh con voz profunda-, ésta es nuestra pelea.

Ozai balanceó sus salvajes ojos sobre Iroh.

-Tienes razón –siseó.

Iroh miró rápidamente en dirección a Katara.

-Sabes a dónde ir.

Ella miró a Aang de un vistazo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve. Estaré bien.

Ella se disparó en dirección a Zuko con una serpiente de agua girando ya sobre su cabeza. Él y Azula estaban luchando sobre la larga mesa probablemente sobre la comida de la boda, rompiendo platos y mesas a medida que se movían. La laca y la porcelana se hacían añicos contra las piedras debajo. Azula blandió dagas de puras llamas blancas. Zuko quitó el fuego blanco de sus espadas. Se movieron el uno alrededor del otro; ella arqueó su pie por encima de la cabeza de él y él se impulsó hacia delante, intentando apuñalarla. Alzando las manos, Katara puso toda su concentración en la sangre en el cuerpo de Azula. La otra chica se congeló por tan solo un segundo antes de forcejear poderosamente. El Cometa le había dado una fuerza estupenda – peleaba con más vehemencia contra la sangre control que Hama.

-Hazlo ahora –instó Katara con los dientes apretados-. ¡Ahora, Zuko! –Azula se meneó y Katara apretó, intentando encontrar la sangre en su garganta-. ¡Se me resbala!

-¡_Bruja_! –Azula se retorció y escupió-. No sé lo que estás haciendo, pero eres una abominación…

Zuko cruzó las espadas sobre su cuello.

-Cuida tu boca cuando le hables a mi esposa.

Se disparó un tiro.

Ella se volvió. La sangre de Azula se zafó de su agarre. Ozai estaba parado sobre su hermano con un pequeño firebreather en ambas manos. El extremo se veía recortado. Echaba humo. Lentamente, Ozai lo bajó. Iroh estaba en el suelo. Su respiración era pesada. Se agarraba su hombro izquierdo. Había un charco de sangre alrededor de él. Un grito grave y angustiado llenó los oídos de Katara, y no era el suyo.

Ozai giró, las batas dieron vueltas, las manos ardían, pero Zuko las eludió por abajo, se agachó y clavó a su padre en el estómago con ambas manos. Ozai se estremeció. Su arma cayó. Tosió sangre.

-Zuko… -gruñó. Explotó una llama blanca en sus manos. Se estiró hacia atrás para lanzárselo a Zuko a la cara. Zuko bloqueó su puño con un brazo. Luego llegó el otro y tuvo que bloquear ese también. Ahora estaban con ambos brazos trabados y temblando. Ozai escupió sangre en la cara de su hijo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, Zuko –se burló-. Verdaderamente, eres mi hijo fiel.

-No –negó Zuko, y rompió el agarre de su padre, giró sus manos en dos círculos. El relámpago crepitó en los puños de Zuko, y los precipitó en las espadas. La luz chisporroteó por el acero hasta el cuerpo de su padre. Ozai quedó rígido, con los labios hacia atrás, su cuerpo retorciéndose. Con una mueca, Zuko mantuvo sus manos en el acero. El cuerpo de su padre se sacudió. Katara olió a quemado. Finalmente, Ozai se arrastró fuera de las hojas. Cayó hacia atrás, con el cabello quemado, las uñas negras, con una mano levantada.

-Azula…

-¿Qué? –Azula saltó desde la mesa y agarró una columna. Se balanceó para subir al techo-. Terminé de ayudarte, Padre. El Avatar tiene razón. Se te acabó el tiempo –corrió hacia el dragón. Hizo un látigo de fuego y azotó al animal con él.

-¡Se está escapando! –Aang saltó en el aire y hacia el techo. Echó a correr tras ella. Katara empezó a correr, pero una cálida y pegajosa mano se aferró a su muñeca.

-Déjalo –pidió Zuko bruscamente-. Por favor.

Katara señaló. El dragón estaba despegando. En él estaban Aang y Azula. Vio llamas azules.

-Pero…

-Aang tiene un planeador. Azula no –su mirada cayó sobre el Señor del Fuego. Se veía sorprendido y dolido, un poquito como un chico perdido yaciendo sobre su propia sangre, y no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. La mano de Zuko apretó la de ella-. Mi Tío está muriendo.

Katara se giró. Toph y Ty Lee se habían arrodillado junto a Iroh. Toph sostenía una mano sobre la herida. Katara observó como diminutos fragmentos de metal se escapaban de su carne hasta entrar en su puño. Los apartó y las brillantes lascas sangrientas se desparramaron sobre la piedra.

-Vas a estar bien, Viejo –decía Toph-. Vas a poder hacer fuego control de nuevo, te lo prometo.

-Por favor –susurró Zuko.

Katara se separó de él. Juntó un listón de agua y se arrodilló junto a Toph.

-Oh, Señorita Katara –reconoció Iroh, cerrando los ojos-. Eres una visión para estos viejos ojos…

-Oh, cállate –replicó Katara, y empezó a trabajar el agua sobre su herida-. Toph, ¿sacaste la mayoría?

-Eso creo –respondió Toph. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas-. Es bueno que hayan conseguido esos planos…

Zuko se hundió de rodillas a la coronilla de su Tío. Le quitó el casco.

-Vamos, quédate despierto –rogó-. Quédate conmigo.

Iroh sonrió.

-Estarás bien… siempres encuentras una manera…

-Pero te necesito –insistió Zuko. Alisó el cabello del hombre hacia atrás-. No se cómo ser Señor del Fuego. No sé nada sobre manejar un país –estaba llorando, ahora. Se agachó más y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del anciano-. No puedo hacer esto solo –susurró-. Necesitó tu ayuda.

La vista de Katara se volvió difusa. Esperó a que el agua brillara. Estaba perdiendo sangre demasiado rápido. Levantó una mano y cerró los vasos. El sudor perló su frente.

-Si puedo curar un estúpido perezoso, entonces puedo curarte –murmuró. Sumió su concentración en su sangre. La dirigió a donde tenía que ir-. Zuko, manténlo junto.

Sintió más que ver a Zuko agarrar el hombro. Usando su agarre como un torniquete, rodeó la herida con agua. Iroh jadeó.

-Está bien, es solo curación –aseveró, al tiempo que el agua empezaba a brillar. Forzó toda su energía en eso, imaginando las venas reparándose y la piel tejiéndose. El dolor pinchaba su cabeza. Iroh gemía y se arqueaba en el piso. Terminó y se sentó, con las manos mojadas y hormigueándole. En el suelo, Iroh estaba blanco.

-Su corazón sigue latiendo –dijo Toph.

La mano sangrienta de Zuko cubrió la de Katara.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Katara miró hacia arriba. Parados frente a ellos, con sus siluetas oscuras contras las nubes, estaban la Maestra Tormenta Xiao Zhi y Ursa. Los palidos ojos de Xiao Zhi se entornaron en sus profundas y arrugadas cuencas. Se veía incluso más demacrada que antes. Ursa, sin embargo, se había ubicado junto a su hijo.

-¿Zuko… qué…?

-Ozai le disparó –se giró hacia su madre-. Azula escapó. Está con Aang –sus ojos fueron hasta Katara. Todavía estaban húmedos-. Katara, lo siento, prometí que no dejaría que lo lastimara, le dije…

-Podemos encontrarlos –le interrumpió.

-Y pueden destruir ese grupo de acorazados por el camino –sugirió Xiao Zhi. Señaló a sus espaldas-. Están en el puerto. Llevan una carga de bombas, y se dirigen directamente a las colonias.

Zuko se puso de pie.

-Pero Aang…

-El Avatar no el chico que dejaron –le cortó Xiao Zhi. Miró a ambos-. Está en control de los elementos, y ustedes también. Los acorazados no pueden ser derribados solo con fuego – los cargamentos explotarían directamente sobre nuestras defensas en tierra. Necesitamos otra manera. Necesitamos tormenta-control.

-No podemos derribar los acorazados con un solo disparo –dijo Zuko-. ¿Y cómo siquiera llegaremos hasta allí?

Xiao Zhi señaló un techo cercano. El dragón azul lo circulaba.

-Veo un dragón en el cielo, y un océano con sus nombres en él –respondió-. Ustedes averíguenlo.

Zuko miró a Iroh, luego a Katara, luego al cielo. Se lamió los labios.

-Pero…

-Zuko, el primer deber del Señor del Fuego es proteger a la gente de su nación –le recordó Ursa en voz baja. Se paró. Katara la imitó-. Soy tu madre y te estoy pidiendo que vueles esas cosas hasta el mar –Ursa colocó las manos en sus hombros, les sacudió el polvo-. Y que luego vuelvas a mí, ¿entendido?

Zuko sonrió.

-Mamá, se lo prometí a Aang –tomó sus manos entre las suyas-. Somos sus maestros. Tenemos que protegerlo. No vamos a regresar sin él –Miró a Katara-. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto –ella miró a Ursa y a Xiao Zhi-. Desarmaremos los acorazados. Pero luego buscaremos a Aang.

-Bueno apúrense, están desperdiciando tiempo –repuso Xiao Zhi.

* * *

Como había temido, la carrera por el patio fue obstaculizada por su voluminosa enagua, y al final Katara tuvo que detenerse solo para rasgarla. La apartó de una patada y siguió corriendo. La cosa era sorprendentemente pesada, y fue mucho más capaz de seguirle el ritmo en la carrera mortal de Zuko sin ella. Él no notó que faltaba hasta que tuvieron que subieron estrepitosamente las escaleras y llegaron al techo. Encima de ellos, el dragón se iba y venía en un lento círculo. Resoplaba fuego hacia el cielo – Katara se preguntó si estaba buscando a su compañero, de alguna forma.

-Puede que tenga que – guau –Señaló Zuko-. Mmm… ¿Cuándo…?

-Oh –Katara miró hacia abajo. Como había pedido, la costurera le había dado una nueva ropa interior, pero más como lo que le había sobrado de la tela que otra cosa. Ahora todo lo que cubrían sus piernas era eso y dos amplios panels de tela sujetados a su cinturón más bajo-. Bueno es difícil correr con las polleras…

Zuko tragó saliva.

-Claro –sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente al dragón-. Mm… espero que me acuerde bien esto… -embistió hacia delnate. Una llama blanca apareció en su mano. El dragón se abalanzó hacia él. Zuko se veía tan pequeño delante de la enorme cabeza barbuda. El dragón respiró normalmente, las fosas nasales dilatas. Katara entendió ahora los tonos reverentes que los muchachos habían llevado al Templo Aire del Oeste. La bestia ante ella era hermosa y rara y poderosa. Y ahora la estaba mirando a ella por encima de su hombro, y captó una inconfundible inteligencia resplandeciendo en esos enormes ojos dorados.

-¿Tengo que bailar? –inquirió ella.

-No sé –retrocedió un poquito-. Mm… saca tu agua.

-Zuko, es un _dragón, _no quiere ver _agua control…_

_-_¡Solo confía en mí!

Gruñendo, soltó más agua y la levantó bien arriba.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora qué?

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí –indicó-. Controla el agua justo delante de mí.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh. Ya entiendo –manipuló el agua frente a él. Lentamente, empezó a darle vueltas, y sintió que él hacía lo mismo en el aire. Zigzagueó uno alrededor del otro, empujando y jalando. Vio el destello brevísimo de chispas antes de que él gritara.

-_Ahora –_y disparó el relámpago infundido en agua a la distancia. El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la chisporroteante danza de la luz. Luego la balanceó de vuelta hacia delante para estudiarlos. Bajó la cabeza.

-Creo que podemos ir –aventuró Zuko. Se movió hacia el dragón. Vacilantemente, Katara lo siguió. Subió de puntillas por la cara del dragón y casi murió allí mismo cuando una lengua delicada y en forma de horca salió de la nada y tocó su pierna.

-Me está _lamiendo…_

_-_Eso significa que le gustas –explicó Zuko, y le dio la mano. La arrastró hasta arriba detrás de los cuernos del dragón y la sentó delante de él. La piel de la criatura era increíblemente suave sobre sus piernas desnudas. Cuando respiró pudo sentir el zumbido atravesando su piel-. Mm, nunca he hecho esto antes –se inclinó alrededor de ella-. Mmm… ¿a los acorazados, por favor?

Y despegaron.

El impacto de un vuelo repentino pateó su espalda contra Zuko. Él se apresuró en asirse de los cuernos, pero se acomodó por un grupo de escamas frente a ella. Salieron como cohetes al aire. Ella pegó un gritito, luego empezó a reír. Era como su primera vez en el planeador. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. Parecía que toda la capital estaba en llama._Tuve razón en pedirle a Mai que se fuera con Tom-Tom. _Todo en el lugar era mucho más pequeño desde allí, pero todavía podía reconocer la figura de Appa planeando en el cielo, y ver la pequeña flecha dorada que era su armadura. Y si forzaba la vista, vería dos figuras, una azul y una verde en su silla de montar. Eso solo le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para esperar a los acorazados. Eran enormes, grandes cosas de acero con proas con forma de dragón que se cernían como buitres-avispa sobre la península.

-Voy a necesitar más agua –advirtió, y chilló cuando el dragón se zambulló hacia el puerto. Las manos de Zuko se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus caderas y evitaron que se fuera hacia arriba en el precipitado descenso. Su velo voló y le piedrita atada a su cinto rebotó. Se rió. El dragón rozó el mar y ella se inclinó hacia delante – Zuko la agarró por la cintura y ella pensó en esa otra boda, en el Distrito de la Ostra, y en como había evitado que se cayera – y juntó dos olas de agua a cada lado de la columna del dragón. Las olas crecieron y crecieron y crecieron hasta que fueron dos brillantes paredes a ambos lados, y después el dragón se levantó hacia el cielo y hacia la batalla encima de ellos. Reunió dos chorros de agua – tan grandes como los trenes de tránsito de Ba Sing Se -- en su estela. Observó las manos de Zuko descender delante de ella. Las sacudió en dos círculos opuestos. Ella miró hacia arriba. Los acorazados estaban tan cerca que podía ver a hombres de uniforme haciéndose señas unos a otros.

-Ahora –exclamó Zuko, y cuando azotó el primer acorazado con sus enormes látigos de agua nuevos chispeaban y olían a tormenta.

Fueron directamente hasta la nube de máquinas, dejando relámpagos, agua de mar y destrucción a su paso. Los costados de acero del navio empezaron a echar chispas. Se amontonaron y se alejaron. Vio a hombres desplomarse muertos sobre las barras del timón, fritos como el Señor del Fuego Ozai. El fuego de los buques explotó sobre ellos. El dragón respondió en especie. Se dispararon armas dentro del lugar de cargamento de cada navío – las explosiones casi la voltearon del dragón.

Y entonces llegaron los rezones.

Se elevaron por el cielo, puro cable y acero, y el dragón giró bruscamente para evitarlos, pero era demasiado grande y larga y eran demasiados. Los ganchos perforaron su carne y gritó fuego violeta. Pegó un coletazo y Katara casi se desliza de nuevo. Miró hacia atrás. El dragón estaba sangrando en varios lugares.

-Puedo intentar curarla…

-No –refutó Zuko. Apuntó-. Mira.

Los ganchos habían penetrado hondo. Pero también habían unido al dragón y los acorazados. Y ella era más fuerta. Y ella los estaba remolcando hacia el mar.

-Húndete –murmuró. Le gritó al dragón-: ¡Zambúllete! ¡_Zambúllete_! _¡ZAMBÚLLETE!_

Ella se sumergió.

Hubo un horripilante chillido mientras esas bestias de acero caían hacia el mar, remaches saltando, el metal rasgándose. Entraron en el océano y Katara sintió el arrastre helado del océano en sus tobillos antes de que creara una bolsa de aire a su alrededor, y se sumergieran más y más y más hasta algún lugar oscuro y turbio. El dragón rasgó las profundidades. Rodó como un barril y algunos de los ganchos se soltaron; aceleró y se abrió paso para salir del agua, brillante y mojada.

Detrás de ella, Katara sintió a Zuko pararse. Lo oyó desenvainar sus espadas.

-Tengo que cortar los cables –expresó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo se había ido. Se volvió para mirarlo correr a lo largo de la columna del animal, asestando repetidos golpes y cortando los cables. Con cada corte, la criatura iba más rápida. Pronto estuvo forcejeando para liberarse y cuando cortó el último cable azotó el agua con su cola y se dirigieron directamente al cielo, chorreando sangre y agua. Pero Zuko no estaba ahí.

-¿Zuko? –Katara trató de verlo. Se palanqueó sobre sus rodillas y gateó hasta los cuernos. Agarrándose de uno, intentó obtener un vistazo del vientre del animal. Tampoco estaba ahí-. ¡Zuko! _¡Zuko!_

El animal se corcoveó y ella vio aferrandose a la cola del dragón. Detrás de él estaban los restos de los acorazados. Se estaban hundiendo en el mar. Y se hacían cada vez más pequeños, a medida que el dragón volaba más alto. Katara tragó con dificultad. Apretó los dientes. Y creó dos botas de hielo para asegurarse al cuerpo todavía húmedo del dragón, y empezó a caminar.

El dragón se corcoveó de nuevo, chillando, y la volteó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Así que ahora estaba arrastrándose hasta él, de la misma manera que Ozai lo había hecho arrastrarse hasta ella, y el viento pasó silbando junto a ella y el aire se hacía más delgado y era más difícil respirar, pero levantó sus rodillas en carne viva y sangrando y lentamente se abrió camino por el cuerpo que se retorcía del animal.

-Sújetate –susurró-. Allá voy.

Pero entonces el dragón invertió el rumbo de nuevo, y ella cayó, y se deslizó sin poder hacer nada por su piel y aterrizó mucho más cerca de su cola. Algo frío y cegador la envolvió, y luego la brillante luz del sol caldeó su piel. Estaban por encima de las nubes. El dolor hacía temblar sus brazos, pero se arrastró hasta su estómago y se retorció el resto del camino. Se impulsó hacia la cola. Milagrosamente, Zuko aún esta ahí.

-Te tengo –se animó, y le agarró la mano. Se arrebató hacia atrás y él cayó sobre ella.

-Me salvaste –clamó en su cuello.

-Aunque no por mucho –retrucó. Se sentaron. Tenía que tragar el aire-. El aire se está volviendo realmente escaso.

-Creo que está presa del pánico –sugirió Zuko-. Todavía está sangrando.

Katara miró las heridas. Había demasiadas.

-No puedo curarlas todas.

Zuko frotó los brazos. Sus manos parecían violetas.

-¿Y congelarlas?

Katara hizo un mohín, luego asintió.

-Detendrá el sangrado –se acercó más-. Préndete a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro –se agarró de su cintura y ella se inclinó sobre el costado del animal y rozó el aire con una mano. El agua se congeló a sus dedos. Se concentró, y esparció el agua congelada a lo largo del cuerpo de la criatura. Observó como se congelaban los sangrientos vacíos que había en esas escamas azules. Rápidamente, metió los dedos en el aire de nuevo y retorció más cristales de hielo, creando otra explosión. La cobertura de hielo era espesa, ahora.

-Del otro lado –indicó y se inclinó hacia delante para repetir el proceso. Pero cuando había cubierto las heridas con hielo, el dragón continuó ascendiendo. Zuko jadeaba ahora. Se veía mareado. Katara se sentía descompuesta. Miró hacia las nubes abajo. Arriba de ellos, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Pensó que veía estrellas, pero no estaba seguro si no era solo por la ausencia de aire.

-Tenemos que saltar –sentenció.

-Estás loca –apenas podía sentarse derecho.

Ella agarró su rostro entre sus manos.

-Zuko. Escúchame. Necesito que hagas una bengala. ¿De acuerdo?

Él miró las nubes.

-¿Quién va a vernos?

Ella se mordió el labio.

-No sé. Pero si no saltamos pronto, vamos a desmayarnos y caer, de todas formas.

Zuko respiraba como un niño luchando por no llorar. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-No puedo –negó-. No puedo. Es demasiado.

Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos. Apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro.

-Te conozco –rebatió en su oído-. Sé que puedes hacer. Y sé que puedes hacer esto.

Él casi río. La rodeó con sus brazos, la sujetaron con fuerza.

-Ágarrate fuerte y no te sueltes –contestó. La besó.

Cayeron.

Cayeron a través del hielo y el fuego, hacia el mar, pasaron derecho junto a los ardientes globos de guerra. Cayeron y sintió el fuego de Zuko pasar como una centella a su alrededor, y se aferró su brazo para manterlo derecho y agarró la vaina. Él enroscó su otro brazo alrededor de ella y la besaba con los ojos abiertos como si no quisiera olvidar y el mar se levantaba para recibirlos y se preguntaba si la caída dolería o sí simplemente despertarían en el Mundo de los Espíritus…

… y algo la sacudió bruscamente por la espalda y voló hacia atrás, agarrada a las manos de Zuko, jaló de él delante de ella…

… y sobre la silla de montar de Appa.

Sokka se quitó su casco de lobo.

-Ey, hermanita –todavía estaba agarrando las cantimploras dobles en la espalda de Katara-. ¿Me extrañaste?

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Sokka!

Su hermano la abrazó con fuerza. Le frotó los brazos cuando se apartó.

-Esto es todo un traje –miró a Zuko-. Tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que dar, amiguito.

Zuko suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Créeme, lo sé.

-Mm, odio interrumpir pero hay un problema hacia el este –intervino Suki desde su lugar a las riendas de Appa. Señaló. El dragón rojo estaba batiéndose en el aire. Aang iba de un lado a otro rápidamente con su planeador, evitando las explosiones de fuego azul de Azula, quién se aferraba tercamente a uno de los cuernos de la criatura.

-Llévanos allí –demandó Zuko.

-¡Appa, yip-yip!

La bestia gruñó y se deslizo por el aire, batiendo las seis patas y la cola sacudiendo el viento. Katara se agarró del borde de la silla de montar. Sintió a Zuko adoptar una posición detrás de ella, puro calor y armadura. Su cabello se había soltado. También el de ella. Sus batas estaban empapdas y rotas. Tiritó y él la envolvió con sus brazos mientras Appa iba en picada hacia el dragón. Observaron como Aang envía una llamarada tras otra en dirección a Azula. Ella las bateaba. Cuando se acercaron, Aang creó una bola de aire, cerró su planeador con un golpe seco, y lo giró para crear una vorágine. Pegó hacia delante y su fuerza al girar volteó a Azula del dragón. Cayó a la tierra disparando fuego azul. El impacto la hundió en la ladera de una colina.

Se pararon para mirar. Azula estaba tan profundamente dentro de la tierra que ya no podían verla. Suki se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Está…?

-No –aclaró Zuko-. Ella no se va tan fácilmente.

Escucharon un estruendo y un estallido bajo la tierra. Appa rodeó la colina. Algo naranja borbotó desde la tierra. Rodó por el pasto. Lava. Era un gran arroyo de lava que salía a chorros por la colina, y montándolo estaba Azula, con las manos llenas de fuego.

-Odio cuando tienes razón –se quejó Sokka-. ¿Cómo es que este lugar parece tan familiar?

-Es el bunker –respondió Zuko-. Llévanos ahí abajo.

Una explosión ladeo a Appa. Cayeron de sus pies. Él rugió y voló un poquito más alto, en espiral alrededor del penacho de humo ceniciento eructando del suelo.

-Eh, no puedo hacer nada –exclamó Suki. Señaló. Había tanques de la Nación del Fuego en el suelo, señalando a Appa con sus cañones-. ¡No hay donde aterrizar!

-Esto es malo –canturreó Sokka.

-Es una trampa –rebatió Zuko-. Sabía que podía alejarme. Y le dejé hacerlo –desenvainó las espadas-. Consígueme una cuerda.

-¡Estás loco! –Sokka señaló el fuego-. ¡No voy a dejar que te cuelgues ahí como carnada para esos tanques!

-¡Pero es mi hermana!

Sokka se inclinó tan cerca que su rostro estaba a solo pulgadas del de Zuko. Lo picó en el pecho con un dedo y habló apretando los dientes.

-Y _mi_ hermana es _tu _esposa, y si la haces enviudar hoy, _nunca _te perdonaré –se apartó. Miró la lucha atentamente. Aang estaba lanzándole aire a Azula; y ella seguía evadiéndose y saltando y azotándolo con látigos hechos de lava-. Aang tiene que hacer esto solo.

Zuko dejo caer la cabeza. Katara se le acercó sigilosamente. Buscó su mano: sus dedos se enlazaron. Abajo, Azula salió disparada a por Aang. El soltó agua del aire y creó un tobogán de hielo. Azula corrió todo el largo, giró en el aire, y bajó con una pierna que trazaba fuego azul. Aang envió un fantasma de aire de sí mismo en su dirección; ella hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, y aterrizó deslizándose sobre sus pies, juntó lava directamente de la tierra y creó unas navajas giradoras que rodaron derecho a los pies del Avatar. Él levantó un muro de piedra y las aplastó. Chasqueó los dedos y las piedras debajo de Azula se levantaron, cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de ella. Se liberó con una explosión. Hizo una figura Yu Yan. Él agarre de Zuko se volvió férreo sobre la mano de Katara.

-No, por favor no…

Azula dirigió la lava directamente a Aang en una flecha centelleante de calor fundido. Él levantó una pared de roca pero no sirvió: las piedras se destrozaron a su alrededor, y el cayó.

-_¡NO! –_Zuko estaba gritando. Sonaba como si algo hubiera sido arrancado de él, un ruido como cadenas oxidadas arrastrando una carga pesada. Había caído de rodillas y estaba inclinado sobre la silla de montar. Parecía listo para trepar y saltar-. _¡AZULA!_

Una columna de luz se elevó desde el volcán. Resplandecía a través del humo y la neblina. El dragón rojo rugió y Appa gimió. Algo pequeño y destellante flotaba a través de la luz. Era Aang.

Estaba brillando.

Katara se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se veía tan hermoso, de repente, tan diferente al resto de ellos, sus flechas llameaban más brillantemente que cualquier cosa que cualquiera pudiera controlar. Movió sus manos y reconoció esos movimientos, los había visto antes, la confianza y eficiencia y la sabiduría de cien vidas condensadas en un envase demasiado pequeño. La lava formó un espiral debajo de él. la hizo zigzaguear en el aire, la separó, y formó un pulpo de fuego y chispas.

Cortó los tanques como un granjero trilla el trigo. Éstos explotaron. Hierro y acero rebotaron en al aire y cayeron con estrépito, derretidos. Intentó no escuchar los gritos. En vez de eso, miró a Aang crear un profundo río en la tierra, lo vio canalizar la lava en él de forma que corriera hasta el mar. Algo explotó cerca de él, y él miró hacia arriba. La mirada de todos siguió la de él. Un pequeño grupo de globos de guerra había convergido.

-Oh, no –murmuró Zuko.

-Estará bien –lo tranquilizó Sokka.

-Sé que lo estará –asintió Zuko, justo cuando Aang cortaba el aire casi perezosamente con una mano, y enviaba una descarga de relámpago blanco derecho al globo más cercano. Se prendió fuego. Los otros intentaron viras pero él era todavía el chico que había superado a todos en bolas de aire, y envió hacia ellos misiles de rayos y viento que centellearon un cielo que nevaba cenizas.

-Aang, detente –susurró Katara. Sabía que él no podía oírla desde allí, pero siguió-: Basta, por favor, detente…

Como si hubiera oído su deseo, Azula luchó desde el piso. Lentamente recortó el aire con ambas manos. Y justu cuando, al unísono, gritaban a Aang que tuviera cuidado, ella le enviaba el relámpago chisporroteando. Lo golpeó en toda su fuerza. Sus manos se retorcieron.

-Dentro, abajo, a través, afuera –indicó Zuko.

Aang devolvió el relámpago. Pero lo dirigió a lo largo de un chorro de agua seleccionado del vapor que se reflejaba bajo él, y el agua se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo quemado de Azula que no dejaba de estremecerse como un puño o un capullo. Ella saltó y sacudió su agarre. Y luego cayó. Y él también.

-¡Suki! ¡Ahora!

-¡Estoy en eso!

Appa no tuvo que ser comandado. Se precipitó a por la figura que caía. Se metió en las oscuras y acres nubes, y cuando se levantó dejando un rastro de cenizas y chispas, Aang estaba con ellos. Zuko lo sostenía acunado contra su pecho, sobre sus rodillas. _Lo sostuve así, una vez, la otra vez que Azula le disparó el relámpago. _Katara se agachó.

-Aang, despierta –apremió Zuko con voz firme. Tocó las mejillas de Aang. Se inclinó, escuchó su pecho. Levantó su rostro-. Su corazón no está latiendo.

El propio corazón de Katara pareció detenerse. Llevó una mano al de él. Sorbiendo por la nariz y tratando de concentrarse, buscó la sangre en su interior, tanteando los vasos correctos. Estaban estancados. Los removió, pero habían perdido el ritmo. Intentó de nuevo. Nada.

-¡No resucita!

-Intenta de nuevo.

-¡Ya lo hice!

-Espera, ¿puedes resucitar el corazón de alguien? –se metió Sokka.

-¡Resucitaste el mío! ¡Puedes resucitar el de él!

-¡Eso fue diferente! ¡Fui yo la que _paré _el tuyo! ¡El relámpago de Azula hizo esto!

-¡Basta! –miraron hacia arriba. Suki estaba parada dentro de la silla de montar. Por primera vez, Katara notaba que ella y Sokka estaban usando maquillaje. Cada centímetro de ella parecía la Guerrera Kyoshi que habían conocido esos meses atrás – el tipo de chica que podía liderar un batallón, el tipo de persona que nunca dejaría ganar a Azula, jamás-. Ustedes dos están casados. Tienen el resto de sus vidas para pelear. ahora mismo Aang los necesita –tragó-. El relámpago detuvo su corazón. Quizás pueda resucitarlo de nuevo.

Zuko quedó boquiabierto.

-Estamos intentando _no _matarlo…

-No, ella tiene razón –le interrumpió Sokka-. Piénsalo. Hoy es el día del Cometa de Sozin. Eres más fuerte de lo que has sido jamás. Puedes concentrarte lo suficiente para crear una mini explosión, ¿verdad?

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara.

-Tú lo encontraste. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta a la vida. Es tu decisión.

Katara miró la cara pálida de Aang. Se acordó de algo, buscó en su cabello, y sacó la única aguja que quedaba. Mordiéndose el labio, pinchó cuatro de sus dedos y apretó el puño. La sangre salió. Apartó la ropa de Aang y levantó su mano chorreante sobre su piel.

-Hazlo.

-Wow –exclamó Sokka-. Tormenta-Sangre-Sanación-Control.

Zuko sacudió sus manos fuertemente. Hizo una diminuta figura blanca con ambas manos, del tamaño de un alto.

-¿Así está bien?

-Perfecto.

Lo lanzó a los trazos de sangre que llevaban al corazón de Aang. Se consumió a lo largo de su piel, y Aang se arqueó, recuperó el aliento. Abrió los ojos, los cerró, luego los abrió de nuevo. Tosió.

-¿Cómo lo hice? –averiguó, antes de voltear la cabeza a un lado.

-Lo hiciste genial –aseguró Zuko, y apoyó una mano sucia y sangrada sobre la cabeza tatuada de Aang-. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Zuko llevó a Aang a la enfermería él solo, y lo acostó en la cama junto a la de su Tío. Katara intentó ocuparse curando, también, hasta que alguien le recordó que sus rodillas eran un desastre y se sentó para curarse – y ya no se pudo parar de nuevo. Estaba mareada y descompuesta y adolorida. Zuko se sentó en su pequeña cama de enfermería y observó a su Tío y a Aang. Alguien apareció y lo llamó Señor del Fuego Zuko y le pidió órdenes:

-Mi Señor, las fuerzas del Rey Bumi han arrestado a los Dai Li. ¿Dónde le gustaría que los retuviéramos?

-Su Señor del Fuego están en esa cama por ahí –había respondido, señalando a Iroh-. Pregúntale a él.

Katara se había sentado en la cama.

-Usen una jaula de madera –tragó-. Luego empújenla en el océano.

-Sí, mi lady.

Zuko se había vuelto hacia ella, después, los ojos brillantes.

-No soy el Señor del Fuego –repitió-. No puedo ser el Señor del Fuego. Simplemente _no puedo._

Ella se estiró y le agarró la mano.

-No te estás rindiendo, ¿verdad?

-… No sin pelear.

* * *

Despertó para oír a una mujer cantando:

-_Pequeño soldado/regresa marchando a casa/valiente soldado/regresa marchando a casa…_

Y su padre estaba allí cuando abrió los ojos, con el cabello revuelto y su casco de lobo sangrado, y le sonrió.

-Papá…

-¿Cómo está mi niñita? –Sorbió por la nariz-. Supongo que como eres una mujer casada, ahora, no puedo llamarte así…

Ella bostezó.

-Está bien. Tienen una cosa llamada divorcio aquí… es bastante ordenado.

-El General Iroh me lo contó todo, corazón –miró por encima del hombro de ella. Hizo un medio giro y vio a Zuko acostado a su lado, con la cabeza acomodada sobre un brazo, el otro brazo estaba drapeado sobre sus costillas-. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con toda esa cosa del divorcio. Parece que la necesitarás.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Nosotros no…-se escondió más en la almohada-. Digo, no pasó nada… no fue como tú dijiste… -sorbió por la nariz-. Digo, lo que dijiste ese día, cuando dijiste que no podía regresar a casa –estaba llorando, ahora.

-Oh, Katara… -le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la cara-. Oh, mi bebé –Tragó saliva-. Tu mamá y yo tuvimos una seria charla sobre esas palabras, y como te protegerían.

-¿Mamá…?

-Bueno, yo, tu mamá, y un gran tazón de jugo de cactus –sonrió-. Puedes venir a casa cuando quieres. Si quieres, claro –su sonrisa se amplió-. Parece que ser la Señora del Fuego será divertidísimo.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Si alguien es la Señora del Fuego por aquí, es la mamá de Zuko.

-No según lo que dice –replicó él-. Ella vive diciendo que era "solo una princesa" cuando Ozai la desterró. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que Zuko dijo que sería buena en eso…

Como si hubiera oído su nombre, Zuko se sentó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –se detuvo-. Oh. Hakoda. Señor. Yo solo estaba...

-Creo que deberías llevar a mi hija a una habitación mejor, hijo –le interrumpió Hakoda-. Necesita descansar.

-Oh. Claro. Sí. Es una buena idea.

Hakoda le entregó a Katara una frazada doblada.

-Y envuélvete en esto. Los hombres de este país no sabes lo que significa que una mujer use un collar.

Riendo nerviosamente, Katara se puso de pies. Obedientemente, se ató la manta alrededor de su parte media. Tuvo que doblarla por la mitad en una mano mientras esperaba a Zuko. En la puerta, se giró y vio a su padre agarrarlo por el antebrazo y apretárselo. Ella observó a Zuko inclinarse profundamente y saludar. Y cuando se levantó, vio a su padre agarrarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza y vio sus labios formando un _gracias.

* * *

_

Zuko la desvistió. Se sintió un poquito como una niña cuando él la hizo sacarse las babuchas, pero se estaba durmiendo parada y no podía quejarse. Aflojó las grandes mangas y sus braceletes añadidos, y lentamente recogió las perlas de su cabello. Luego vinieron los intrincados nudos sobre sus cinturones, y dijo algo de que sus uñas eran demasiado cortas pero ella miró y sus manos temblaban muchísimo como para desatar esos diminutos nuditos.

-Usa tu daga –recomendó. Así que al final simplemente lo cortó, y ella lo ayudó con los otros cintos, y salió de la última pieza de su falda. Se abrazó los brazos. Todas las partes necesarias estaban cubiertas todavía, pero no era difícil sentirse más que desnuda debajo de esos ojos.

-Jun tenía razón –exclamó Zuko-. Eres demasiado bonita para mí.

Katara se adelantó un paso y apoyó una mano sobre la cicatriz. Él se envaró y cerró los ojos. Presionó su palma contra la carne áspera.

-Eres la primer persona que dejo que la toque –confesó-. Lo que sea que pase, solo… solo recuerda eso.

Katara tiró de la armadura maltrecha.

-Sabes, antes te quites esto, antes podremos ir a la cama.

Sus labios se curvaron. Miró el piso. Su oreja sana se había sonrosado.

-Yo, mm… no estaba seguro si…

-Zuko, si me dejas en mi noche de bodas, mi papá te romperá en dos.

Él empalideció.

-Buen punto –se desvistió dándole la espalda, luego se movió alrededor de la cama antes de retirar las cortinas de gaza roja y deslizarse a su lado. La rodeó con un brazo-. ¿Así está bien?

-Sí… -sus ojos ya estaban cerrándose-. ¿Qué cuarto es éste?

-… El mío.

-Oh. Me gusta.

Le besó el borde de la oreja.

-Es tuyo ahora, también.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo atrapó apoyado sobre su codo, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Me estoy babeando?

Él sonrió.

-No.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo mejor.

-Entonces.

Él se hundió más en las almohadas.

-Entonces.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-No van a, como… revisar nuestras sábanas o algo así, ¿cierto?

Él enrojeció.

-No –abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Es lo que hacen en el Polo Sur?

-No, ya no.

-Bueno, solíamos prender fuego a nuestras novias, así que…

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Era un ritual de purificación. El novio bañaba a la novia en vino kallu, le dirigía fuego…

-¡Eso es una _locura_!

-¡Eso era antes de que las islas se unificaran! ¡Es primitivo! ¡Ya no lo hacemos!

-Sí, ahora dos viejitas te llevan hasta un manantial termal y te cocinan viva –murmuró Zuko.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Te mostraron el Manantial de la Vida?

-Bueno, sí…

-Es un lugar muy especial.

-¿Estás diciendo que no se me debería haber permitido entrar?

-No, no para nada –contestó, extendiendo las palmas-. Es como el ryu-nyuu. Normalmente está reservado para la realeza de la Nación del Fuego – sonrió-. Pero tú eres de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego, ahora, supongo.

Katara frunció los labios. Se miró las manos.

-Entonces, eh… -tragó con dificultad, y odió sus ojos por arderle-. Sobre esta cosa del divorcio…

-Tomará un tiempo –respondió Zuko-. Pero si es lo que tú quieres, entonces lo haremos.

_¿Por qué estoy llorando, ahora?_

_-_Yo solo… yo solo no se si estoy lista para crecer de una, aún –dijo-. Es demasiado grande. Y no es por ti, ¡lo juro! Si pudiera ser solo así todo el tiempo, solo tú y yo, entonces sería diferente, pero…

-Dulzura.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo –cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos-. Ayer, cuando vi al Tío Iroh caer, tuve que enfrentar ser el Señor del Fuego. Y no estaba listo. Aún no lo estoy –se lamió los labios-. Y si así es como te sientes sobre esto, entonces...

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Así es. Es solo que es demasiado ahora mismo –se enjugó los ojos con el puño de una mano-. Siempre he sido algo para alguien más. Como la hija del jefe o la maestra de agua control del Avatar. Y no quiero que esto sea así. No quiero ser solo otra parte del plan de alguien más.

-Tú no eres _solo _algo más.

-Lo sé, pero… -sorbió por la nariz-. Cuando era la Dama Pintada, podía decidir por mí misma. Y cuando elija a alguien – a cualquiera – quiero sentir lo mismo.

-¿No me elegiste?

-No, lo hice, es solo que… -se acurrucó contra él. Era demasiado difícil decirle esto con él mirándola de esa forma-. Es solo que quiero elegirte por mí misma, no porque ayuda a Aang o lastima a Azula –sonrió súbitamente-. No quiero tener que compartir.

-Mi esposa, la tirana –él besó su cabello. Y lo peinó con sus dedos-. Necesitas lavarte el cabello.

-Eres todo un romántico, Zuko.

-… ¿Puedo lavarlo por favor?

Ella se apartó y parpadeó.

-Eh…

-Puedes dejarte la ropa puesta. Será como nadar.

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo –se pusieron de pie, y esta vez ella vio lo que no había visto la noche anterior: grandes franjas de cardenales morados cruzaban sus costillas. Señaló-. ¡_Zuko_!

-¿Qué? Oh. Eso –se encogió de hombros-. El dragón me dio una paliza.

-¡Probablemente te rompiste una costilla!

-¿Es por eso que duele cuando respiró?

Ella señaló.

-¡Métete en esa tina ahora mismo!

-Dicho como una verdadera Señora del Fuego. Cojeó hasta el baño. Un momento después escuchó el agua golpeteando en la bañera. Lo observó meterse fácilmente en el agua, haciendo una mueca, y se acordó de su primer noche en ese lugar, como Azula le había ordenado que lo "arreglara". Lo había dicho como si Zuko fuera solo un juguete roto, lo que para Azula probablemente era. Katara se sacó el collar, luego saltó al agua frente a él. Él ya tenía una barra de jabón.

-Ven aquí.

-Curamos primero, lavamos el pelo después.

Alzó el agua en dos cintas que se enroscaron suavemente alrededor de él. Cerró los ojos y encontró una costilla fracturada. Con una rápida sacudida de energía, impulsó ka sangre de vuelta al lugar correcto – él gimió – y alivió la herida con agua. Mareada, retrocedió un poquito hacia atrás y vio el brillo desvaneciéndose del agua. Su moretón había mejorado.

-¿Ves? Todo mejor.

-No bastante –retrucó, y se estiró a por su pantorrilla. La apretó, luego usó el efecto palanca para jalarla sobre su regazo-. Necesito esto, también –sus manos mojadas se levantaron del agua y la acercaron para un beso. El beso se profundizó y probó los agrios restos del picante en su lengua, pero no le importó. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, en su cabello, descendiendo por su espalda, acercándola contra él hasta que su cuerpo se movía hacia delante para encontrar el de ella y ella chillaba de sorpresa dentro de su boca-. Solo dime cuando detenerme y lo haré –prometió-. Pero tú me haces sentir mejor, y de veras, _pero de veras_ quiero devolverte el favor.

-Sí, eres todo un dador –respondió, mientras sus dientes recorrían su cuello.

-Dulzura –llamó él-, no tienes ni idea.

* * *

Llegaron tarde al desayuno.

Zuko había pasado el siguiente ratito probando su punto. Y luego lo probaron de nuevo, solo porque él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Y luego una tercera vez, porque estaba honestamente sorprendida y dijo un poquito sin aliento:

-Sabes, esto es mucho mejor que cuando _yo _lo hago – (por alguna razón eso lo hizo parecer lo bastante feliz como para llorar, antes de volver al tema en cuestión)

Él todavía estaba flexionando los dedos cuando entraron en el comedor. El cual era un desastre. Sin mencionar al oso.

-¿_Bosco_?

-Oh, hola, ¡Señora del Fuego Katara! –el Rey Kuei se puso de pie y saludó-. No se preocupen por Bosco; realmente estamos trabajando en sus modales, pero la batalla fue algo estresante…

-Hay un oso en mi mesa –observó Zuko.

Katara se giró.

-No eres demasiado rápido, ¿o sí?

-¡Bueno _ahí _están! –Sokka sacudió un palillo en su dirección-. ¡Les guardé algo de carne!

Se adelantaron.

-¿Y Aang? –indagó Katara.

-Justo aquí –exclamó, moviéndose de debajo de las vigas con Momo en su hombro.

-Lo siento. Momo atracó su cola ahí arriba.

El lémur saltó hacia sus hombros y empezó a olerla con ganas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí –aseguró Aang. Sonrió-. Con ésta van tres veces que salvas mi vida, ahora.

Katara palmeó el brazo de Zuko.

-Bueno, la tercera fue más bien un trabajo de equipo.

Aang hizo el saludo de la Nación del Fuego.

-Gracias a ambos.

Zuko hizo lo mismo. Y luego sorprendió a Aang de la manera en que Hakoda lo había sorprendido a él – con un abrazo fuerte y violento. Aang miró a Katara por encima del hombro de Zuko, pero ella se limitó a rodearlos a ambos con los brazos.

-Te dije que te encontraría –le recordó Zuko.

-Me acuerdo –aseveró Aang-. Sin importar cuanto tiempo ni cuán lejos, ¿cierto?

-Siempre –asintió Zuko.

Se apartaron. Aang se limpió los ojos con el dorso de uno de sus dedos.

-Bueno, cómamos.

-Ahí tienes una magnífica idea –clamó una voz muy cansada a sus espaldas. Se giraron. Iroh estaba en una silla de ruedas, empujada por Ursa. Se veía exhausto y agotado, pero sus ojos todavía brillaban. Juntos detrás de él llegaron Teo y El Duque en un comodo avioncito para dos empujado por Haru. Junto a ella, Zuko se congeló. El corazón de Katara se saltó un latido. Sus manos se encontraron por un momento antes de que Zuko se impulsara hacia delante y se arrodillara ante la silla de Teo.

-Tu padre…

-Está bien –replicó Teo-. Tu amigo -- ¿el de las flechas? Dijo que Papá murió sirviendo a la causa.

Zuko parpadeó.

-Sí. Es verdad. Lo hizo –tragó-. La Nación del Fuego tiene un montón por reconstruir. Y necesitamos ingenieros. Y si tú quieres…

Teo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Suena genial. ¿Cuál es mi salario?

-Redacta el contrato tú mismo –repuso Zuko.

Las cejas de Teo subieron más arriba de sus antiparras.

-Bueno, mm, de acuerdo… yo, eh, me pondré a eso… -se alejó.

Katara le sonrió

-Eso que hiciste fue algo bueno.

-Es más como lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Se pueden sentar ya ustedes dos? –Zuko estaba de pie con una taza de té en una mano-. Todo el mundo está aquí.

Y todo el mundo estaba allí. Con un mohín, Katara se apuró hacia la mesa. Zuko se sentó a su lado. Sokka, sin embargo, permaneció de pie. Le dio a Katara una de sus miradas del tipo _No vas a creer esto, pero…_ y ella entornó los ojos. Esto posiblemente no podía ser bueno.

-Entonces, nos, eh, nos gustaría invitarlos a todos a Kyoshi esta primavera –anunció Sokka, con las orejas encendidas-. Si pueden ir, por supuesto. Pero sería muy genial si pudieran. Porque nos gustaría que estén allí. Incluso tú, Zuko.

-Me fijaré en mi almanaque –replicó Zuko de plano.

-Y tú también, Ursa, y Wai Lee, bueno las dos Lee quiero decir, General Iroh, también…

-¿A dónde estás yendo, Cabeza Hueca?

-Nos vamos a casar –respondió Suki. Miró a Katara-. Perdón, pero verdaderamente me diste un caso grave de envidia nupcial.

-Con un poco de suerte la de ustedes no terminará en explosiones –comentó Zuko.

Iroh aplaudió secamente.

-¡Bueno, éstas son noticias fantásticas!

El Duque levantó lo que parecía ser todo un tarro de té.

-¡Salud!

-¡Secundo! –brindó Toph, y levantó su taza.

-¡Terceo! –exclamó Ty Lee-. Oh, tendremos que buscarte algo lindo para usar, Toph…

-Voy a llevar mi cinturón de campeón, o nada en absoluto.

-Eso es, campeona –aprobó Zuko.

-Hablando de la Señorita Toph –cortó Iroh-. Tengo un anuncio propio.

-Oh, por todos los cielos –murmuró Zuko-. Sabes, siempre me pregunté…

-La Señorita Toph es ahora la representante de los Bei Fong para la Nación del Fuego –explayó Iroh-. Estará viviendo aquí de ahora en más –miró a Zuko-. Si está todo bien contigo, Señor del Fuego Zuko.

A Zuko se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Yo? Pero _tú _eras el primero en línea.

-Abdiqué –rechazó-. Mientras dormías –parpadeó-. Espero que los dos hayan dormido bien –sonrió ligeramente-. Y en lo que respecta a su divorcio… parece que los sabios quieren esperar al menos un mes para ver si hay alguna causa de preocupación…

-¿Por qué un mes? –inquirió Aang.

-Para ver si la Princesita tiene algo en el horno –contestó Toph.

Como si fueran uno, las palmas de Katara y Zuko chocaron sus rostros.

* * *

Al final del mes, después de las cremaciones de Azula y Ozai y tras las coronaciones – Katara tuvo una también, a pesar de todo el papelerío que habían archivado – y después de la limpieza, después de los juicios y las reuniones nocturnas con el Loto Blanco y después que Iroh envió "algunos de sus compinches de Pai Sho" a los Bei Fong para "hacer las cosas más claras que el agua" en lo que concernía a la nueva residencia de Toph, después de oír de parte de los Guerreros del Sol que ambos dragones estaban cómodamente en sus nidos de nuevo, después de que los primeros tratados fueran borroneados y después de que el Rey Bumi enviara los regalos de boda más absurdos de todos, después de que los músicos finalmente se fueran con una nueva cosecha de canciones que compàrtir con los actores de la Isla Ember, después de que Zuko le diera a Hakoda la Flota del Sur y un saco de "dinero que se veía gracioso" que Katara reconoció de la noche lluviosa en el Distrito de la Ostra, Katara y Zuko se sentaron juntos mirando los patos-tortuga.

-Entonces –empezó él-. Mañana.

-Mañana.

-¿Empacaste todo?

-Sí.

-¿Te llevas esos tés…?

-Sí. Tu Tío me los mostró.

-Y la lana del cordero-koala…

-_Sí. _Me lo has preguntado dos veces, hoy –se abrazó las rodillas-. Voy a extrañarte.

Él sonrió.

-Yo voy a extrañarte también.

-Es mucho tiempo, sabes. Casi un año.

-Tendrás quince. Casi dieciséis.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Supongo –su ceño se pronunció-. ¿No deberías estar haciendo algún enorme discurso romántico sobre como no quieres que me vaya? –señaló-. ¡Hay luna llena! ¡Y bichitos de luz!

-Bichitos de _fuego. _

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Esta es la parte donde me dices que me amas y que no quieres hacer esto sin mí!

Él se recostó en el pasto.

-Sí te amo. Y no quiero hacer esto sin ti –se volvió para mirarla-. Pero quiero que tú también me quieras –miró la luna-. He sido forzado en tantas decisiones –explicó-. He tenido que ir a donde otra gente me ha dicho que vaya. Y eso no es lo que quiero para ti.

Ella miró los patos-tortuga. Iroh les había dado dos color jade. Les dijo que eran un regalo tradicional, porque los animales se elegían de por vida. (Su propio padre le había dado a Zuko una lanza; ahora colgaba sobre su cama, encima de las espadas gemelas.) Zuko tenía razón. Y a ella le gustaba que él pensara en esa clase de cosas. Si tenía que ser honesta, era una de las cosas que amaba en él – la manera en que se había acostumbrado a su libertad y quería lo mismo para todos los que quería. Era algo que tenían en común.

-Bueno –dijo, parpadeando las lágrimas-, te estás tomando esto mucho mejor que yo.

Él se sentó y la encaró.

-Eso es porque sé algo que tu no –retrucó.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?

-Tengo una cita contigo en primavera –la besó-. Y jamás, _jamás _me rindo sin pelear.

* * *

**_NOS VEMOS EN KYOSHI PARA EL EPÍLOGO_**

¡Hola gente divina! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Perdón por no contestarlos, pero les aseguro que los leí a todos :)

Gracias, gracias, y para que sepan, voy a pedirle a Fandomme que me deje traducir la Venganza de Ozai :)

BlueEyesPrincess, Lady Down, Pinky-chan2, neverdie, Mizuhi-Chan, mire-can, Lolipop91, Rena Spicer, Rashel Shiru, patousky, IRIS, dai, :), paolyta, Murtilla, Aislin y youweon.

Son lo más. Capítulos 15 y 16 corregidos y editados ;) y bueno, ya saben si ven algo en éste no duden en avisar =)

Ahora, pasemos a algo no tan agradable. No sé cuanto voy a tardar con el epílogo. No tengo el mismo tiempo que tenía antes. Lo siento. :(

Reviews?

(1) kelp: un alga marrón


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: ALLDA es propiedad de Nickelodeon, VIACOM, Paramoun, Mike, Bryan and Night. No saco ningún beneficio de esta historia.**

**Notas: Por favor vean el final de la historia para mis notas finales y agradecimientos. **

* * *

_Era en otro tiempo, uno de sangre y trabajo duro_

_Cuando la oscuridad era una virtud y el camino estaba lleno de lodo._

_Llegué desde tierras salvajes, una criatura desprovista de forma._

_"Ven", dijo ella._

_"Te daré refugio contra la tormenta" – _Bob Dylan

* * *

EXTRAÍDO DE LA COLECCIÓN PERSONAL DEL ESTADO DE LOS BEI FONG EN LOS ARCHIVOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD:

_Querida Katara:_

_ Feliz Cumpleaños. __Espero que te guste el abrigo. Tío dice que la piel de kómodo y la lana del cordero-koala deberían de mantenerte abrigada. Mamá dice que debí haberte dado más joyas._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Esas fueron que, ¿cuatro líneas? ¿CUATRO? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Nada sobre Toph o Teo o como van las cosas? ¿Tus proclamaciones reales son así de vagas?_

_ Katara._

_P.D.: De veras me gustó el abrigo. Ya es invierno aquí, y los hombres de la Tribu Agua Norte no estaban exactamente familiarizados como matar o despellejar a los tigres polares así que… estamos todos pasando un poquito de frío._

_Querida Katara: _

_ Tenía esta extraña idea de que quizás tú estés demasiado ocupada reconstruyendo tu país como para leer mis cartas. Pero aparentemente no._

_ Todo el mundo está bien. Teo tiene su propia fábrica, ahora. (La construimos sobre los cimientos de la que tú casi destruiste). Toph está poniendo a la milicia en forma. __Ty Lee parece disfrutar el servicio comunitario. (Trabaja en el zoológico.) __Xiao Zhi ha tomado su capitanía de la guardia muy bien. Mamá está intentando enseñarle a Tío a tocar el citar. __Él alega ser demasiado viejo._

_ Bajé los impuestos. __El precio del arroz está alto. Los soldados están regresando a casa._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Sabes, cuando dije que todos estaban pasando un poquito de frío, eso no significaba que tenías que enviar todo un barco lleno de abrigos. (Pero gracias, porque a Aang le queda todo chico y la tela simplemente no es lo suficientemente abrigada y sé que el odia usar algo hecho de animales, pero perdió su ropa de invierno en algún lugar por el camino y no puede evitarlo)_

_ Entonces, Ursa y Xiao Zhi están en la misma casa que el Tío Iroh, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal va eso?_

_ Suki dice que extraña la comida de la Nación del Fuego. Yo también la extraño._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ ¿Qué, los quinotos de océano ya no son suficiente para ti, ahora? ¿Tus gustos han cambiado?_

_ Tío es o muy valiente o muy estúpido. O tiene ganas de morir. No lo he decido. Siempre me he preguntado sobre su juicio, pero pensaba que solo era un excéntrico inteligente. __Ahora no estoy seguro. Mi madre mató a su padre. Odiaría verla repetir la historia. _

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Son ciruelos de mar. __CIRUELOS DE MAR._

_ Gracias por las semillas. Y la miel. __Y el jengibre acaramelado, lo cual todavía me recuerda a Ozai y es un poquito espeluznante._

_ Los guardias que enviaste me viven llamando Señora del Fuego Katara. Es como extraño. Y todo el mundo aquí también lo hace, hasta que les dije que soy solo Katara, que nací aquí como un montón de otras personas, pero después Aang empezó con lo especial que soy, lo cual es muy lindo, pero ya no soy más la maestra de agua control del Avatar – solo estoy intentando ser yo._

_ Las mujeres aquí están celosas de mi collar. Sokka dice que los hombres están molestos de que yo haya elevado el estándar – ahora todas quieren perlas._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Los guardias seguirán dirigiéndose a ti por tu título hasta que ya no lo tengas. Los sabios aún están trabajando en como proceder exactamente con el divorcio. Técnicamente te casaste como una novia de guerra, y no hay demasiados precedentes para esa clase de separación._

_ Todavía me asusta hasta el esternón cuando alguien se dirige a mí como Señor del Fuego_

_ Aang tiene razón. Eres especial. __Pero ya eras especial antes de que despertaras a Aang. Toph dice que tú eras la única maestra agua que quedaba en tu aldea. Si la historia se hubiera desenrollado de manera diferente aún hubieras sido algo raro. Aún así te hubieran mirado de esa forma. Es parte de quien eres._

_ Tu collar – bueno, mi collar, supongo – se sigue resbalando. Hice que Toph me hiciera una muñequera para él el otro día. Es como una especie de esposa. Le gusta trabajar con oro porque es muy maleable, pero yo solo lo elegí para no tener que preocuparme de que se le fuera el brillo. Ese fue un buen uso para la corona de Ozai. Desde entonces tengo hecha una nueva corona._

_ Y gracias por el bumerán. Practicaría más, pero las mascotas de Ty Lee parecen pensar que está destinado para juegos de "atrapar"_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ ¿Estás dejándote crecer el cabello? Pensé que todos los Señores del Fuego tenían que tener el pelo largo. Los retratos hacen parecer que sí de cualquier forma. No sé porque pienso en eso justo ahora – probablemente porque Sokka está tratando de dejarse la barba. (Suki la odia.)_

_ Supongo que tienes razón – siempre fui un poquito rara, por aquí. Solía creer que era solo por ser la hija de un jefe, o una de las pocas chicas que quedaban, pero no había otros maestros en los alrededores, y eso era peor. Al menos tú tenías maestros fuego cerca._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Tenía maestros fuegos que me eclipsaban en cada esquina. __Azula era un prodigio. Oh, como a Ozai le gustaba decir: "Azula nació con suerte. __Zuko tuvo suerte de nacer". Piénsalo de esta forma: al menos no tenías ni idea de lo terrible que eras con el agua control hasta que el Avatar apareció._

_ Mi barbero vive molestándome con una barba. Cree que necesito "asentarme en los fundamentos", ahora. Creo que es solo un haragán y no quiere afeitarme como es debido._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ ¿Dejas que alguien más te afeite? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Él podría cortarte la garganta mientras tienes la cabeza debajo de la toalla! __No me gusta nada._

_ No me gustan las barbas, tampoco. Y si te dejas una de esas barbitas raras al estilo Ozai, te la congelaré. Nadie quiere una sanguijuela colgándole del mentón._

_ (Y no dejes que tu cabello crezca mucho. Me niego a estar casada con alguien con el cabello más lindo que yo. __Puedes dejártelo crecer tranquilo cuando el divorcio termine)_

_ No puedes haber sido un horrible maestro fuego._

_ Katara_

_Querida Katara:_

_ Era terrible. __Era peor que terrible. Era una vergüenza__._

_ Tengo que levantarme más temprano solo para afeitarme, sabes. __Tu opresivo régimen se ha extendido más lejos que los sueños imperiales de Azula hubieran podido. Deberías estar orgullosa. _

_ No tengo el pelo más lindo que tú. El tuyo se riza._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Los rizos son molestos. __Especialmente en la mañana, cuando tengo que peinarlos (¡No envíes esa tina de peinado! ¡Lo digo en serio!) _

_ Ey, al menos tú nunca desquitaste tu resentimiento por tu control con el Avatar._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Mi viaje entero era por mi resentimiento con el Avatar. _

_ Mamá envía estos cepillos, y algo de aceite de nuez para alisar tus nudos._

_ Me gusta más tu cabello antes de que lo peines._

_ Zuko. _

_Querida Katara:_

_ No me hagas enviarte a mi tío. Contéstame._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Lamento tardar tanto en responderte. (No mandes al Tío Iroh.) Es temporada de ballenas aquí, y siempre hay un montón de herida, lo que significa un montón de trabajo para la sanadora. Así que he estado ocupada._

_ Aang está pasándola bastante mal, también. Abrimos la primer ballena de la temporada, y tuvimos nuestro banquete y festival de siempre, y no noté que se había ido hasta muy tarde, (vaya amiga, ¿eh?) Lo encontré sentado junto a los huesos la ballena, tocándolos y llorando._

_ No sé que hacer._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Envíalo aquí. __Siempre hay lugar para él. y el zoológico de Ty Lee está progresando – puede pasar el tiempo allí. Además, sé que Toph lo extraña. Ella le dicta todas sus cartas a Ty Lee, por supuesto, pero ella me pregunta que dices sobre él. Creo que Aang no le está contando mucho._

_ Nunca me escribe a mí, tampoco._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Le conté a Aang de tu sugerencia, pero se limitó a suspirar y preguntarme si yo quería que se fuera. ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que se vaya! De hecho, estaba sorprendida de que quisiera venir con nosotros – dijo que quería volver a "donde había comenzado", pero no creo que este funcionando de la manera que quería._

_ Sé que no quiere escribirte, pero pregunta por ti. Un montón._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara,_

_ No deberías ser el mensajero entre nosotros dos. Si el quiere preguntarme algo, puede hacerlo. Se firme con él. __Toph dice que funciona._

_ Hoy ayudé a inaugurar el primer monumento conmemorativo de guerra desde la derrota de Ozai. Es para los soldados extranjeros que murieron defendiendo la Paz del Avatar. Los amigos de Pai Sho de Tío nos habían advertido, pero hubo disturbios. Toph casi envió a toda esa gente dentro del volcán._

_ Yo también t__odavía tengo un montón de problemas controlando mi genio. Hoy una flecha pasó zumbando junto a mí y todo lo que pude hacer fue no empezar a sacar lava directo del suelo (pasó también sobre la cabeza de Toph)_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko: _

_ ¿Nos necesitas allí?_

_ Katara._

_Zuko:_

_ Es todo. __Estamos empacando._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_No. No lo hagan. No los quiero aquí._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Ey, un montón de gracias. Tendré eso en cuenta._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Eso no fue lo que quise decir y lo sabes. Las cosas están peligrosas aquí. Demasiados soldados vuelven a casa incapaces de trabajar, y el precio del arroz ha subido exponencialmente desde que dejamos nuestras colonias en el Reino Tierra. Los colonos están volviendo, también, y están encontrando todo diferente a como lo dejaron. Algunas de esas familias han estado en el Reino Tierra desde que la guerra comenzó – nunca han visto la Nación del Fuego. Todo el mundo está descontento. La ciudad entera es un polvorín._

_ Si tengo que preocuparme por ti, perderé concentración._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy una maestra de agua control, una maestra de sangre control, una maestra tormenta, y la Señora del Fuego. __(¿Dónde exactamente están nuestros papeles de divorcio? __¿Te fijaste en la bóveda?)_

_ La Señora del Fuego debería estar ahí, creo._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_No. Ella no debería estar aquí. Hay más sentimiento xenofóbico que durante la guerra. La Señora del Fuego se convertiría en un blanco de inmediato._

_ Verifico la bóveda con frecuencia. Me gusta ver lo mucho que Toph ha estafado a la guardia del palacio._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Sabes, la mitad del "sentimiento xenofóbico" quizás sea el hábito de juego de Toph. Tú sabes que fue buscada, ¿verdad? Había carteles._

_ Pero hablando en serio, ¿es lo correcto que yo esté fuera? Quizás si la gente viera que estás comprometido con… buenas relaciones extranjeras… ¿se rendirían?_

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ "¿Buenas relaciones extranjeras?" _

_ Bueno, supongo que todavía eres una buena "relación" extranjera, y yo todavía estoy comprometido a ti bajo la ley y a los ojos de la Nación del Fuego…_

_ He visto el cartel de se busca. Ty Lee tiene uno enmarcado en su habitación._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Le conté a Aang lo que estaba pasando y está enojado por no haberse enterado antes. Supongo que Toph no quería preocuparlo, por lo que nunca le dijo nada en sus cartas. Él está en camino. Dice que es el trabajo del Avatar conservar la Paz del Avatar._

_ Buena suerte._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Amo a mi madre, pero cuando le dije que no, que Aang no comería carne, puso esta cara rara y preguntó: "¿Ni siquiera pescado?"_

_ Esta conversación es dos veces más frustrantes cuando la tengo con el equipo de cocina. ¡Soy el Señor del Fuego! ¡Le pago a esta gente por sus servicios, no por sus opiniones!_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Oh, no, ¿el Pequeño Señor Maestro Idiota la está pasando mal con los sirvientes? __Estoy llorando por ti._

_ (Aunque intenta que coma algo. No había mucho para él en lo que se refiere a comida que nunca haya tenido cara, y él odia los ciruelos de mar)_

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Por supuesto que odia los ciruelos de mar. Es un chico listo._

_ También está realmente delgado, y está aquí, ahora, y está zumbando por mi oficina en esa cosa planeadora y desparramando todos mis papeles y haciendo entrar en pánico a mis secretarios._

_ Se siente bien. No sé por qué._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Se oye feliz. __Me alegra. ¿Crees que será capaz de remediar la situación?_

_ ¿Hace calor allá? Aquí es el final del invierno. __Dime que tan cálido está, allí, o me volveré loca._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Está tan caluroso aquí que cuando lleve a Aang a navegar hoy, no necesité un abrigo. Ni una camiseta. Fue agradable._

_ Usamos un anticuado bote de madera esta vez. Le conté a Aang que después del Polo Norte, Tío y yo estuvimos varados en una balsa por semanas. Le conté que era bueno hacer trampa, porque el podía hacer aire control alrededor de las velas. Tenía un montón de preguntas – que comíamos, como vivíamos, como era para mí no estar tras él. Le conté cosas que no le había dicho a nadie. Y se sintió bien._

_ Juro que está más alto, ahora. Y come como un rinoceronte. Mi personal de cocina ahora puede preparar tartas de nata de huevo hasta durmiendo. No ayuda que mi madre lo mime tanto, y a él le encanta cada minuto de eso._

_ Está ayudando. Sé que no está tan feliz como podría estar, pero una vez que encuentra algo que hacer, es un pez en el agua. Es difícil, porque no puede ir simplemente y cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente. Pero él es Aang. Llega a gustar con el tiempo._

_ Trajo a una chica a casa, hoy. Su nombre es On Ji. La gente de mi Tío la está investigando._

_ Zuko._

_Zuko:_

_ No necesitas "investigar" a On Ji. Es una vieja compañera de clases de Aang. Bailaron juntos en una fiesta. (Lo cual creo que fue un poco extraño, pero solo porque ella ya tenía novio). ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la capital?_

_ Quizás no quiero saber, ¿pero que le dices a Aang que no puedes contarme a mí?_

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ On Ji estaba en la ciudad para encontrarse con el barco de su padre. Fue herido en el Reino Tierra, y por fin está en casa._

_ El Maestro Piandao vino a visitarnos, hoy. Dice que le ha enviado una copia del volumen compañero de "La Esposa Consumada" a Sokka como regalo de bodas. Se llama "El Esposo Completo", y Sokka debería de estar recibiéndolo pronto._

_ Toph ha sido desafiada a una revancha por la Roca a beneficio de una asociación para viudas y huérfanos. Las entradas cuestan treinta monedas de oro cada una. Creo que Tío planea comprar el estadio entero._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Me alegra oír que el Maestro Piandao está bien, y que Sokka aprenderá incluso más sobre… esgrima._

_ Será un gran duelo. (Siéntate bien atrás.)_

_ No respondiste mi otra pregunta._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ He hecho un montón de cosas de las que no he estado orgulloso. __No necesitas saberlas todas._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Pero quiero saber. (Está muy aburrido aquí. __Había olvidado lo aburrido que era el invierno. Si escucho una historia más de Gran-Gran sobre el Maestro Pakku, puede que le haga cerrar la boca con sangre control)_

_ De veras quiero saber. No solo porque estoy aburrida. __Estoy sola aquí. Sokka siempre está con Suki y Papá con Akna (No me acuerdo si te dije, pero tuvieron una pequeña ceremonia cuando regresamos. Papá me pidió mi bendición. Sokka ya le había dado la suya). Y Gran-Gran está pensando en "retirarse" al Polo Norte. Quiere vivir de nuevo en la ciudad que conoció al crecer._

_ Quizás solo estoy celosa de Aang. Pensé que yo sabía todos tus secretos._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Le robé un caballo-avestruz a una chica del Reino Tierra y a su madre, después de que curaron a mi Tío y nos dieron de cenar._

_ Le mentí a la primera chica que por primera vez me invitaba a salir. Luego huí de ella._

_ Le escribí una nota a Mai cuando la dejé. Ni siquiera le dije adiós. No podía. Estaba demasiado asustado._

_ Le robé a la gente solo para obtener las cosas bonitas que extrañaba y no podía ganar. Les robaba solo para asustarlos._

_ Parte de mí todavía extraña la máscara._

_ Seguro que ahí afuera hay alguien que quiere ayudarte con tu problema de soledad._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Si por "ayudarme" te refieres a "quedarse embobados conmigo" entonces sí. Algunos de los marineros de mi papá son buenos en eso. Luego uno de los guardias que tú enviaste tose, y todos huyen. Lo que probablemente es igual de bueno – Como que no tengo tiempo para nadie que es intimidado por tus guardias. (Claro, se ven crueles en el exterior, pero he llegado a conocerlos. Son adorables ratones polares grandotes por dentro.) Además, aún soy una mujer casada._

_ De veras quería gustarle a Jet. De veras quería que Hama fuera buena. Fastidié a Tía Wu para que me dijera todo sobre mi futuro._

_ Robé un montón de cosas._

_ Le grité a Aang cuando lo hacía mejor que yo. Le grité a Toph cuando se divertía más que yo._

_ Bien en el fondo, culpaba a Papá por lo que le pasó a Mamá._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Los marineros de tu papá son el doble de tu edad. Y también los hombres que mandé._

_ ¿Qué dijo Tía Wu sobre tu futuro?_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Ella dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro y que moriría rodeada de mis nietos. __Dejó de lado algunos detalles importantes. (¿No podrías habernos advertido sobre Azula? __¿O sobre el General Fong? ¿O sobre el Paso de la Serpiente?)_

_ Hoy vimos la primera evidencia del deshielo. Fue un liquencito púrpura luchando por salir del hielo. Me agaché solo para mirarlo mejor, pero Sokka entró en pánico. Significa que la primavera está llegando. Se dio cuenta hoy que no sabe como construir una casa que no sea de hielo._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ ¿Así que Suki sobrevivió al invierno en el Polo Sur? ¿Aún no eres tía?_

_ Dime cuando exactamente debería ir a Kyoshi, y si debería enviar a Teo antes como regalo. Odiaría ver morir a Suki bajo las vigas de una casa construida a los apurones._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ No, no soy tía. (Lo que significa que tú tampoco eres tío. __¿Y dónde por todos los rulos de Koh están esos papeles de divorcio? ¿Deberíamos tan solo quemar el contrato de matrimonio y acabar con esto?) _

_ Por favor envía a Teo antes. Sokka necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir._

_ Katara._

_P.D.: Pregúntale a Suki por la fecha exacta. Está organizando esta boda como si fuese la toma de una ciudad._

_ Querida Katara:_

_ Los sabios están trabajando en nuestro divorcio, lo prometo. Pero quemar el contrato de matrimonio es imposible. Está impreso en la piel de un dragón dorado muy raro. __El papel pergamino mismo tiene cientos de años. Es invaluable. __El único rollo más valioso, en términos materiales, es el del que leímos nuestros votos. Ambos son antiguos, y solo los sabios tienen acceso a ellos._

_ Enviaré a Teo, y posiblemente a Toph. No tiene sentido tener un puñado de trabajadores cavando los cimientos cuando una sola maestra tierra puede hacerlo con un solo movimiento, y mejor. ¿Cuántos cuartos extras debería de tener la casa?_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Perdón. __Solo bromeaba con lo del contrato. __Sabes eso, ¿no? Nunca lo quemaría. __Es un pedazo de historia. No podemos deshacernos de él así nomás._

_ La casa debería de tener un montón de habitaciones de más. Creo que Sokka quiere engendrar una tripulación entera._

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Hecho y hecho. __Teo está dibujando los planos mientras hablamos. Aang está intentando ayudar… no está haciéndolo muy bien. Quizás los envíe juntos. Tengo un montón de trabajo que terminar antes del viaje, y creo que él podría ayudar a Teo y a Toph en Kyoshi. Los constructores escucharán al Avatar, al menos, si son lo suficientemente tontos como para no obedecer las órdenes de Toph._

_ Aunque voy a extrañar a Aang. Disfruto nuestros días de navegación. Mi madre dice que Aang solo necesita la atención constante de alguien por un ratito. Dice que ha tenido que compartir todo en su vida – incluso se supone que los monjes cuiden a todos los chicos, no solo a unos pocos._

_ Cuando conocí a Aang por primera vez, le dije que no sabía nada de padres. Y tenía razón. Pero creo que mi madre y mi Tío lo están ayudando a compensar el tiempo perdido._

_ ¿Tus medidas siguen siendo las mismas que antes?_

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Estoy contenta de que todavía lleves a Aang a navegar. El debería llevarte en planeador, o al menos a volar en Appa. Los dos podrían hacer un trueque._

_Creo que tu mamá tenía razón. Aang necesita a alguien que sea amable con él, tanto como necesita lo opuesto. Supongo que es como su control. Simplemente necesita todos sus elementos en equilibrio._

_ ¿Para que necesitas saber mis medidas? Creo que son básicamente las mismas. Aunque sí que comí un montón de ciruelos de mar y cecina, así que quizás no…_

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_Disfruta la fruta. Está deshidratada, pero es mejor que nada._

_ Intentamos planear, y volar en Appa. Pero Aang es el último maestro aire, y yo soy el Señor del Fuego. __El mar es donde podemos conectar. Es neutral. Y es algo que nos encanta a ambos._

_ Zuko._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Gracias por la fruta._

_ Y gracias por los vestidos. Estoy tan cansada de la piel que creo que me saldrá un sarpullido._

_ Supongo que creciste en el océano, ¿no?_

_ Katara._

_Querida Katara:_

_ Esa crema de jazmín salió directamente del boticario de mi madre. A las Señoras del Fuego no les salen sarpullidos. _

_Estoy empacando. O viendo como empacan mis cosas. __Mi sastre dice que necesito ropa formal. No creo que él haya conocido a Sokka._

_ El viaje es más largo para mí, y no sabré a dónde enviar las cartas. Así que tendrás que limitarte a leer las viejas. Si no las has usado para prender fuego, por supuesto. _

_ Zuko._

_P.D.: Llevaré más papeles conmigo para que firmes. Eso debería ser todo._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Sé que no recibirás esto, así que ni siquiera estoy segura de porque estoy escribiendo. Quizás será algo agradable que recibir cuando llegues a casa._

_ Ayudé a nacer a un bebé, hoy. Y me enteré que otra mujer esta embarazada, esta vez de uno de los guardias que enviaste. Hubo una gran pelea y Papá tuvo que mediar, pero creo que las cosas van a estar bien. Al menos, eso espero, porque Papá va a dejar a Bato a cargo cuando nos vayamos por la boda._

_ Suki se está volviendo loca con los detalles. Sokka intenta evitarla muchísimo, lo que significa que lo veo muchísimo. Me pregunto si me iba a mudar a Kyoshi, o si me iba a quedar aquí. Le dije que no sabía. Creo que Sokka y Suki deberían tener su propio espacio por un rato – nadie quiere a su hermanita cerca durante la luna de miel. Probablemente tenga que visitarlos en nueve meses de todas formas, solo para ayudar a Suki con el primero de lo que Sokka espera sea todo un navío de bebés. (Espero que sean todos niñas. Está esperando que el primero sea un niño y eso le daría su merecido.)_

_ No he estado quemando tus cartas._

_ Katara._

_Querido Zuko:_

_ Ahora de veras nos estamos yendo. Las cosas se han puesto bastante locas por aquí. Suki está enloqueciendo. Recuérdame si alguna vez nos casamos de vuelta, no tratar de planear cada pequeño detalle. Ahora creo que Sokka sabe como fue para nosotros cuando intentó hacernos usar todo ese horario o itinerario o lo que fuera._

_ Sé que no recibirás esto hasta que vuelvas. Pero al menos si lo ves y no nos ves en Kyoshi sabrás que no nos comió el Unagi._

_ Aguarda, ¿tú estás quemando mis cartas?_

_ Katara._

* * *

Todo parecía inquietantemente familiar.

Las velas. El baile. Los aplausos. Ella y Toph, sentadas en una mesa en un rincón. Si no fuera por el olor de las vigas de cedro y su persistente preocupación sobre los papeles de las paredes en la casa comunal destinada para las actividades de los isleños de Kyoshi, Katara hubiera jurado que estaban acomodados en lo profundo de una cueva en la Nación del Fuego, montando su propio baile de renegados. Solo que esta vez el contingente de la Nación del Fuego había faltado.

-Me dejaron plantada –exclamó Katara. Bebió un sorbo de su trago-. Mi propio esposo me plantó.

-Relájate, Princesita –repuso Toph-. Estará aquí.

-Lo prometió –asintió ella-. Se lo prometió a Sokka y a Suki. Y ya se perdió la ceremonia.

-Chispitas probablemente está ocupado. Es muy quisquilloso con todo. Eso o el Viejo puso demasiados regalos a bordo… -Toph sacó la mugre de debajo de una uña-. Y si eso pasó, ¿entonces quién sabe cuánto tardará?

Katara frunció el entrecejo.

-Toph, no estás ayudando exactamente.

Toph parpadeó.

-Ey, no crees que el Unagi cogió su barco, ¿o sí?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Olvida siquiera que dije algo –Katara se cruzó de brazos. Suspiró y trató de conducir la conversación a otro lado-. Ey, ¿Quién sabría que Ty Lee era tan buena bailarina?

-Yo –respondió Toph-. Pies Ligeros apenas puede seguirle el ritmo.

Katara observó como Ty Lee se balanceaba de viga a viga, como contorsionaba su cuerpo en el aire antes de rebotar hacia otra viga crujiente y hacer que la multitud debajo jadeara. Aang escabullía círculos alrededor de ella; manipulaba dos látigos de vino en torno a ellos, y los llameaba, pero ella los esquivaba. Ambos, se dio cuenta, eran artistas natos. ¿Acaso no era en esa misma isla que Aang había fanfarroneado delante de ella en el elefante koi?

Aang se alejó de las vigas y aterrizó delicadamente sobre un dedo. Hizo una elaborada reverencia.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?

Katara sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto.

Los Kyoshi tenían su propia música, la cual parecía involucrar un montón pisadas fuertes de sus pesados zapatos. Eso hacía que encontrar el ritmo fuera fácil. Al tiempo que Katara tomaba su lugar en la pista de baile, escuchó los bullicios vítores de Sokka desde la mesa familiar. Miró para encontrar a su padre y a Suki sacudiendo sus cabezas un poco patéticamente. Sokka mismo estaba parado en la mesa, sacudiéndose sobre sus pies, y sosteniendo una espumosa jarra llena de mek-ju.

-Podría ser peor –porfió Aang-. Podría ser jugo de cactus.

-Tú lo dijiste –ella hizo una inclinación-. ¿Estás listo?

Él se inclinó también.

-Puedes apostarlo.

Bailaron. Era el mismo baile que representaba una pelea que habían inventado en la Nación del Fuego. Ella sostenía sus brazos en una postura defensiva, y los hacía girar alrededor de sí antes de hacer movimientos bruscos a lo largo del piso. Sus "ataquecitos" eran bastante más desordenados ahora, y se encontró riéndose tontamente mientras viraban fuera de la pista sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La última vez que lo habían hecho, no habían incluido la bebida. Y aunque Aang aún mantenía las costumbres de los Nómadas Aire en lo que se refería al alcohol, parecía absorber como una esponja el estado de ebriedad de aquellos a su alrededor. Quizás solo estaba borracho de su felicidad, pensó, mientras tambaleaba uno junto a otro y ella se rió hasta que tosió.

-Muy bien, muy bien, espera –clamó Aang-. Solo corre hasta mí y haz un salto volador.

-¡Me voy a caer! –ya estaba en el piso.

-No, no te vas a caer, no voy a dejarte caer –prometió Aang-. Vamos. Solo una vez.

Se paró y se sacudió el polvo e intentó no pensar en las historias que serían contadas – _La Señora del Fuego se emborrachó y cayó, la Maestra Sangre no sabe bailar – _y levantó su mentón. Luego hizo ese salto volador. Corrió hasta Aang y él dio una voltereta sobre ella, envió una pequeña patinada de aire bajo los dedos de los pies de ella así que hizo un mortal, completamente seguro pero aún así gritando, en el abrazo de esas cálidas corrientes de aire. Aterrizó y los invitados aplaudieron.

-¡Una vez más! –pidió Aang, y la multitud vitoreó.

Katara levantó las manos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Se sujetó la corona en su cabeza y se aseguró de que su collar estuviera apretado, se mordió el labio, y arremetió. Esta vez Aang la levantó más alto – sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al tiempo que estaba nariz con nariz con las vigas – pero cayó más despacio, sacudida por almohadones de aire que la hacían sentir tan ligera como una pluma…

… y la dejaban limpiamente entre un par de brazos en espera.

-Gracias, Aang –agradeció Zuko a sus espaldas-. Justo te estaba por preguntar si podía interrumpir.

Frente a ella, Aang ladeó la cabeza. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro –hizo el saludo de la Nación del Fuego, después se volvió, y de inmediato chocó con una de sus admiradoras. Detrás de ella, Zuko rió profundamente desde la garganta. Y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se volvió.

Él estaba usando su armadura negra sana. Alguien la había reparado. Estaba bien afeitado y tenía su cabello relativamente corto – lo suficientemente largo como para mantener la corona en su lugar. _Me gusta tu cabello, _quiso decir, pero en vez de eso alzó un dedo.

-Llegas tarde.

Él sonrió y su mirada fue desde su dedo hasta su cara.

-Lo sé.

-Muy tarde.

-Lo siento.

-Muy, _muy _tarde.

Él suspiró.

-Lo sé. Pero aparecí –su sonrisa se profundizó-. Siempre aparezco, tarde o temprano.

-Justo cuando menos te esperamos –concedió Katara, intentando no sonreír también.

Él miraba fijamente su collar.

-A veces me toma un momento darme cuenta de a donde estoy yendo –tragó-. A veces me pierdo.

Ella se lamió los labios.

-¿Es eso lo que pasó hoy? ¿Te perdiste?

-No –alzó la mirada. Y su corazón dio un vuelco-. Esta noche sabía exactamente a donde iba.

Ella respiró hondo.

-¿Hay… hay mucho ruido aquí para ti?

-Sí. Vamonos.

_-_De acuerdo -_Eso fue fácil. _

Se abrieron paso para salir de la casa comunal y entraron en la casi desierta aldea de Kyoshi. Los restos de la boda estaban por todos lados – había bendiciones dobladas colgadas de los tendederos re-organizados, y envolturas rosas de demasiadas tortas de arroz. El viento estremecía los pinos. El último resabio del invierno todavía estaba en él, y se abrazó los brazos.

-Vamos a ver la casa.

Caminar hasta la casa requería descender por una suave cuesta y virar al oeste. No había nadie en el camino, y la mayoría de las linternas se habían apagado. Zuko tuvo que encender una llama en su palma para iluminar su camino. Aunque la sofocó cuando Katara lo llevó hasta el sendero sombreado por los árboles hacia el nuevo hogar de Sokka y Suki. Toph había escarbado el nuevo camino en la tierra, pero todavía era un poquito empinado, y las ramas de los árboles todavía colgaban bajo, y finalmente Katara cerró los ojos y extendió la mano detrás de ella y trató de que no le agradara la oleada de gratitud que la bañó cuando él se la tomó y no la soltó.

No la soltó tampoco cuando estuvieron seguros ante la casa. Se limitó a encender una llama en su otra palma, y estudiar la larga galería de la casa.

-Está buena –dijo finalmente-. Me alegra haber mandado a Toph y a Teo.

-También se alegran Sokka y Suki. Les gusta tener cimientos de nivel. Y cañerías internas –tiró de él-. Vamos. La vista es mejor desde el otro lado.

Él se resistió.

-Es la casa de alguien más.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo eso te ha detenido?

Él se veía un poquito atribulado.

-Sabes, intento mucho ser bueno, y tú simplemente lo arruinas.

-Es mi hermano. Cargaré con toda la culpa –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Además, se necesitan dos personas para hacer las sabanitas cortas. (1)

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si no te vigilo, probablemente te llevarás todos los regalos.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado y marchó tranquilamente hasta puerta delantera.

-Tengo que hacerte saber que no he robado nada en casi un año.

-Un nuevo récord. Estoy asombrado.

Ella le sacó la lengua, y entraron en la casa y se descalzaron. En la oscuridad, la casa era un laberinto de sombras. Zuko encendió una llama en su palma, pero Katara la apagó.

-¡Alto! ¡Alguien nos vería! –se dirigió a por las escaleras.

A sus espaldas, Zuko inquirió:

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Solo un poquito –tanteó la baranda y se impulsó hacia arriba. Escuchó el ruido seco de la madera chasqueando y saltó-. ¡Rompimos la casa!

-... Es la casa asentándose. Los pisos nuevos hacen ese sonido.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Lo hacen. Tuve que instalar todo un comedor nuevo después de que ese estúpido oso lo destruyera.

Ella se giró en las escaleras y casi se resbaló. Levantó un dedo.

-Bosco es un oso muy inteligente, y tú…

-¿Vamos al dormitorio, o no? –lo oyó tragar-. Pensé que tenías cosas que querías hacer.

Su cara ardía.

-Sí –respondió-. Más que nada una cosa. Una travesura.

-Bueno, deberíamos ponernos a ello, entonces –apremió Zuko-. Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Cierto –se giró y subió las escaleras con dificultad. Lo guió por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Zuko encendió una única llama en su dedo. Era un cuarto en una esquina. Alguien había desparramados flores en él. Desde allí, todo lo que podían ver era la negra expansión del puerto. Katara se preguntó si el Unagi alguna vez cantaría -- ¿el chillido despertaría a su hermano y a su nueva esposa, cada mañana? A pesar de sí, soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Se giró. Zuko la estaba mirando un poquito desolado en la cama.

-Oh, solo Sokka –respondió. Miró la cama. Estaba cubierta también con pequeño pétalos-. Supongo que está demasiado lindo para líarlo.

-Sí –asintió Zuko-. Eso estaría mal.

-Muy mal –convino ella-. Y sería cruel.

-Y ellos podrían encontrarnos.

-Sí, como en _cualquier momento._

-Tendríamos que ser rápidos –él tosió-. Tú sabes. No sería un trabajo de calidad.

-Y eso solo sería un desperdicio de una buena oportunidad –se obligó a respirar-. ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

-¿Hay un montón de otras habitaciones?

-Sí. Pero no están muy, eh, amuebladas. Terminadas. Digo. Terminadas.

-Oh –Zuko cabeceó-. Bueno, no vayamos a ver esas, entonces.

-¿Has estado quemando mis cartas? –la pregunta se le salió antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-¿Qué? No –un silencio-. ¿Has estado quemando las mías?

-… No –ella miró por la ventana, luego a él de nuevo. Éra tan solo una sombra, ahora, y agradecía no ver su rostro-. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Yo debería… yo debería revisar las carpas. Están en la playa. En las que me estoy quedando.

-Bien. Es una buena idea.

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras y salieron despacio de la casa. Zuko la agarró del codo mientras ella se ponía las babuchas de nuevo. Casi perdieron el pie un par de veces al bajar la colina, pero al final encontraron su camino hacia la playa. Habían asentado carpas rojas en la playa, a plena vista del angosto barco amarrado allí.

Katara entornó los ojos.

-Ey, ¿ese es…?

-El mismo modelo. Diferente barco.

-Oh –ella sonrió-. Solía pensar que era grandísimo.

Él bufó.

-¿Qué, no es lo suficientemente grande para ti, ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-He visto más grandes.

-¿Qué hay de las carpas? ¿Qué piensas de ellas?

Katara se volvió. Las carpas eran bastante impresionantes. Parecían como pequeños palacios móviles cortados de banderas y lonas rojas.

-Me gustan.

-Bien. Una de ellas es tuya.

-Pero me estoy quedando en una de la casa de invitados.

-Eres la Señora del Fuego. Tenía que traer una para ti.

Katara les echó un vistazo a las carpas. Miró su muñeca. Él se estaba frotando la nuca. Atrapó el vislumbre dorado cuando dejó caer su mano, vio el destello de la piedra azul en el centro de su nuevo puño. Cerró los ojos.

-Dijiste que traerías papeles.

Él suspiró.

-Sí -ella abrió los ojos. Él estaba mirando hacia el océano-. Sobre eso. No pudieron llegar en el barco conmigo.

-... ¿no?

-No –se mordió el labio-. Creo que un astuto y viejo dragón los ha escondido.

Katara rió.

-Un astuto y viejo dragón, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro que una fugitiva bandida no lo ayudó?

Zuko se iluminó.

-Quizá.

Ella se acercó un paso. No había una verdadera razón para susurrar, pero se sentía más fácil de esa forma.

-Sabes –empezó-, apuesto a que tu tío los ha escondido en un lugar secreto.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero tiene tantas cosas, simplemente compra todo lo que ve, y…

-… y puede que necesites ayuda para buscar –ella jugaba con su collar-. Digo, especialmente si los escondió muy bien.

-Como en su oficina –sugirió Zuko. La estaba captando. Podía apostarlo por la manera en que apenas podía hablar-. O en la bóveda.

-O en el bunker –aventuró ella.

-Y hay otros tipos de guaridas del Loto Blanco. Por toda la capital.

-Pero, tú sabes, tendríamos que andar a escondidas. Entrar. Entrar a escondidas. En secreto. Tendría que ser una misión secreta.

-Muy secreta.

-Y encubierta. Porque, tú sabes, tendría que usar mi alias de Señora del Fuego como una excusa. Para revisar sus cosas –lo miró-. Eso me daría acceso a todo, ¿no?

-Sí. A todo –sus ojos se habían puesto como platos-. Cuando tú quisieras.

Ella sacudió tierra imaginaria de sus hombros.

-Puede que, eh... puede que me tome un tiempo idear un plan.

-Lo haremos juntos –tragó con dificultad-. El plan. Todo eso.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-No puedo esperar para empezar.

Él unió sus meñiques.

-Eso es algo que tenemos en común.

_FIN_

* * *

**COLOFÓN:**

Bienvenidos al final de _Maestros Tormenta. _Para los propósitos de este colofón, asumiré que han visto el final de _Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. _Si no lo han hecho, por favor dejen de leer ahora.

Primero, me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes desde lo más hondo de mi corazón por hacer de esta historia una experiencia tan especial. Para aquellos que me han animado desde el comienzo, allá por _Un trago de chica (_Como Misora_), _quiero agradecerles. Para aquellos que han leído la _Venganza de Ozai, _que leyeron y creyeron y se quedaron conmigo, quiero agradecerles. Para aquellos que han dibujado arte, promovido la historia, hablado sobre ella, y me enviaron mensajes privados y reviews y les contaron a sus amigos, quiero agradecerles. Son la razón del éxito de esta historia. Ha sido un viaje sorprendente de auto-descubrimiento para mí. Y eso no hubiera pasado sin su apoyo.

Escribir esta historia nunca ha sido, para mí, sobre ganar una batalla de parejas. En vez de eso, empezó con este deseo:

El de contar una historia sobre la Nación del Fuego.

El de contar una historia de aventura – una de acción/comedia/romance sobre dos de mis personajes de ficción favoritos de los cuales creo tienen una gran química.

El de darle a Katara el mismo tratamiento que le había dado a Zuko en _La Venganza de Ozai, _pero con un tono de voz mucho más diferente. Estaba preocupada de no poder reproducir el éxito de esa historia, hasta que me di cuenta que no debería intentar repetirme a mí misma. Que en vez de eso, debería hacer lo que quería hacer, y esperar que los demás lo disfrutaran. Es más, pensé que sería injusto que hubiera tres historias y un fic largo sobre Zuko, y solo tres historias sobre Katara. Ella también necesitaba su propio fic largo. Para hacer las cosas justas.

Pero a lo largo del camino, se convirtió en mucho más.

Siempre tuve problemas con el problema del Estado Avatar. Durante conversaciones pasada la medianoche con RachelTheDemon, constantemente deseaba que Sokka o Zuko o Katara o Toph empezara a hablar y le dijera a Aang que el hecho de que no pudiera dejar ir a Katara estaba reteniendo a todo el grupo – y reteniendo a todo el mundo, porque significaba que la derrota de Aang (y la victoria del Señor del Fuego) estaba asegurada. En el Cáp. 5, cuando Sokka le dice a Aang que sus limitaciones pusieron a su padre y a Suki en prisión, estaba expresando mis propios puntos de vista sobre la falla de Aang en mantener la cabeza erguida en su final del pacto del Avatar.

Para mí, Aang no es el héroe de ALLDA. Zuko lo es. Zuko es el que ha cambiado, madurado y se ha desarrollado. En cambio, todas las puntos de vista de Aang se vuelven validos y no tiene que cambiar sus maneras para nada – consigue todas sus elecciones personales y nunca tiene que tomar una decisión que pueda sacrificar su personalidad o identidad. Permanece aislado del mundo y sus problemas, y es recompensado por su debilidad. ¿Derrota al Señor del Fuego? Sí. ¿Pero acaso conquista sus otros demonios internos? No. Y eso es triste, porque mientras que los otros han madurado, él no. Es Peter Pan, y el León-Tortuga está de vuelta en su tierra de Nunca Jamás.

Katara nunca me cayó como particularmente heroica hasta la segunda y tercer temporada del show. De hecho, me caía como alguien con pretensiones de superioridad moral, contradictoria y egoísta. Era una ladrona que no había hecho las paces con su actitud "el fin justifica los medios", y dentro del ámbito de la serie, realmente obtiene una oportunidad de aprender más de sí misma, especialmente de la gente que la desafía: Pakku, Hama, el líder de los Jinetes del Sur, y por supuesto de Zuko. En la vida, nuestros enemigos son los que se convierten en nuestros mejores maestros, no solo por lo que nos muestran sobre la crueldad del mundo sino por lo que nos muestran de nosotros mismos. Había querido expresar este mismo sentimiento en _Maestros Tormenta, _y espero haber hecho un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno.

De seguro, Katara no tomó las mismas elecciones que yo hubiera tomado al final de la serie. Pero ella es de ficción y yo soy real, y estoy felizmente casada con alguien que puede tomar decisiones difíciles, y que nunca se escapa y se esconde de los problemas. La mejor cosa que cualquier historia puede enseñarnos es que nuestro propio mundo – el mundo real, con todos sus defectos – es mejor, más rico y satisfactorio que cualquier otro que cualquiera pudiera soñar, sin importar que tan magnífico o épico fuese. ALLDA ha hecho eso por mí. A pesar de lo muy divertido que parece ser el agua control, no cambiaría de lugar con Katara. O con ninguno de ellos.

Escribí la _Venganza de Ozai _como un comentario sobre el fenómeno de la "captura" y el "matrimonio arreglado" dentro de un montón de historias sobre Zuko y Katara. El mismo sentimiento delataba a esta historia, aunque primitivamente era una oportunidad para ser justa con Katara en una forma que no lo había sido, antes. Escribir en Katara fue verdaderamente muy difícil para mí. Encontré su perspectiva hostil y peliaguda. Escribí en Zuko con mi corazón. Escribí en Katara con mi cerebro. Pero para escribir sobre ella, tuve que regresar a mis propias experiencias a los catorce años – mis propias inseguridades, mi propio orgullo, mis propias fallas. En mi propia vida soy mucho más como Toph – franca y sucia, pero (espero) leal. Katara hizo que escribir sobre chicas "femeninas" fuera mucho más fácil para mí. Y estoy profundamente agradecida por eso.

Dicho eso, pueden leer _Maestros Tormentas _como las dos cosas "captura" (porque ciertamente fueron capturados) y "matrimonio arreglado" (porque, después de todo, Azula y Zuko arreglan uno, y Katara sigue adelante). Rashaka y VickiSo han expresando que una de las fortalezas de MT es su uso de tropos de fanfic como métodos de subversión – dando vuelta los vergonzosos pedacitos de algunas narraciones románticas en sus cabezas usando las mismas tácticas que esos mismos romances. Me siento extraña comentado esto, porque no estoy enteramente segura que fuera una estrategia de mi parte. En tal caso, fue una meta vaga. Quería ser justa con Katara. Quería darle toda la información (en las series no lo hacía) y darle la oportunidad de elegir por sí misma (y no solo por lástima por Aang o Zuko). Esto incluía ser atrapados y casarse en sus propios términos, luego re-decidiendo que quería vivir su vida de esa forma – en sus propios términos. El epilogo que leyeron es, en muchas formas, una versión cápsula de toda la historia al principio: Katara está decepcionada con Zuko, él llega "tarde" (como llegó tarde al grupo en la serie en el canon), comparten un poquito de cosas a hurtadillas, y luego accede a ir en una "misión secreta" con él. Pero esta vez, ella decide por sí misma.

ALLDA, y en particular la Nación del Fuego, es un maravilloso lugar donde abundan temas que exigían un examen detallado. Escribir esta historia me permitió explorar cosas que estaban enterradas entre líneas. El fracaso de Aang para lograr el Estado Avatar era solo una de ellas, para mí. Aquí están algunas de las otras:

-La historia compartida de Zuko y Katara en lo que se refiere a sus madres (y en el caso de Katara, a su padre). Era importante para mí que viéramos el "abandono" de Hakoda y Ursa hacia sus hijos por lo que era – un enorme sacrificio por el bien de la familia. Quería que Katara y Zuko repitieran este proceso con Aang, no solo porque le enseñaría al Avatar a confiar en sí mismo (de la misma manera que se lo enseñó a Katara y a Zuko) sino también porque le mostraría a Katara y a Zuko la profundidad del amor de sus padres. La serie parece haberme apoyado en esto, hasta cierto punto: entrenando a Aang, Zuko se convierte en algo como un padre para él. Hacia el final de la serie, comparten la misma cicatriz (como en el final de _La Venganza de Ozai, _debería agregar). Al final de _Maestros Tormenta, _Katara, quien dos veces antes le había devuelto la vida a Aang (primero "rompiendo el cascarón", después curando sus heridas), comparte su don con Zuko. Juntos le devuelven la vida.

-La dominación de la Nación del Fuego en áreas de tecnología, y los estragos del imperialismo. Mientras que ALLDA siempre ha sido sobre la santidad del mundo natural y la libertad individual, para mí también ha sido sobre lo mal que está invadir un país sin razón. Durante la era de Sozin, la Nación del Fuego no tenía evidencia concreta que los Aires Nómades ni que el Reino Tierra fuera a lastimarlos, y ni el Reino Tierra ni los Nómades Aire les habían pedido que "compartieran su prosperidad" o su estilo de gobierno. En esta historia, Katara es una mujer de color que entiende perfectamente que su raza y su nacionalidad significan que pronto será colonizada o asesinada por la Nación del Fuego a menos que se levante y pelee. Entiende que la mezquindad e ignorancia (porque esos son los ingredientes primarios de todo racismo, agregados al temor) que hacen a Azula y a Ozai lo que son, y se niega a permitir que esos mismos impulsos la dominen. Aprende a querer a la Nación del Fuego, a pesar de su historia. Pero ella también la colonizó sola.

-Tormenta control como una metáfora. En ALLDA, diferentes estilos de control y elementos corresponden a quien es una persona y de que nación. El fuego es destructivo pero poderoso (como Azula), la tierra es persistente e inflexible (como Toph), y así. Con tormenta-control, descubrí una gran metáfora para dos personas trabajando juntas, y dos naciones sanando. No vi porque uno tenía que ser el Avatar para combinar los elementos, no cuando la libertad de todo el mundo dependía de eso. Por supuesto, tormenta-control también es una metáfora para más que dos naciones uniéndose, y hay una razón para que la tormenta-control traiga a Aang de vuelta a la vida al final de la historia, por que Katara lo llama "un trabajo de equipo"

Algunos de ustedes me han preguntado preguntas específicas sobre la historia, y he tratado de responderlas aquí:

-Todas las insinuaciones fueron intencionales.

-Toph es gay. (Y me atrevo a decir que la serie concuerda conmigo, ahí)

-Katara y Zuko no tienen sexo en el capítulo "final". Ella tiene catorce (Nada le pasa a Katara que no me pasara a mí alrededor de los quince). Y más importante, _ella no quiere._

Aquí hay algunas partes donde hice mal:

-Puse las cosas demasiado fáciles para Zuko y Katara. Nunca fueron verdaderamente "descubiertos" hasta un punto en el que ya no importaba, y debieron haber sido descubiertos. Hubo dos lugares en el que pudieron haber sido descubiertos: en el Distrito de la Ostra, Parte II, cuando los Dai Li estaban en el techo y ellos dentro hablando del plan (los Dai Li podían haber estado escuchando), y cuando Katara bota el rollo del mapa durante una secuencia de vestido (técnicamente no escribí que lo perdiera, pero solo porque se me olvidó que lo tenía – aún así es evidencia física.)

-Poniendo a Li y a Lo de un lado u otro. Nunca decidí de veras si Li y Lo estaban del lado de Katara y Zuko. Empero, la serie encontró un final apropiadamente ambiguo para Li y Lo, así que no me siento tan mal.

-No dándole a Aang más de una oportunidad de decir un simple "gracias" por todo lo que Katara y Zuko habían hecho por él.

Bueno, eso es todo, gente. Se acabó. No habrá una secuela. Sin embargo, quizás haya historietas, y una traducción al español _(¡Eh!, creo que somos nosotros esos! ^^)_

Una vez más, quiero agradecerles a todos. Pero especialmente, quiero agradecerle a la gente que atravesó esto conmigo: a mi esposo, a Rachel, a Misora, a AKAVertigo, a RedBrunja, a LemonyLoyce, a Manonlechat, a BelleFavriele, a TODO EL MUNDO DE CAPSTARA, a Rashaka, a todo el mundo de KZ, a todos mis amigos de LJ y _especialmente a OrePookPook, quien fue más allá del llamado del deber diseñando trajes, respondiendo preguntas sobre todo desde cultura a canon, y ayudándome a planear este epílogo que acaban de leer._

Nos vemos en el distrito de la Ostra.

-.-.

**N/T**: _Yo no quiero hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es. No tengo mucho para decirles. Nada más que gracias. Porque estuvieron del otro lado, porque me dejaron saber lo que pensaban de este… mmm, proyecto. Porque encontré gente que hablaba mi mismo idioma que disfrutaba una historia que me había cautivado. Porque sin saberlo me alegraron mi día más de una vez… y también, por TENERME LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TUVIERON, aunque estoy seguro que más de uno me quiso arrancar la cabeza cuando me demoraba, =P, en fin, eso nomás...  
_

_GRACIAS:_ S. Lily Potter, Sielu, Lolipop91,Rena Spicer _(no sé si te lo dije pero me gusta más este nick, queda más… mm, musical ^^)_; Donthurt, Mizuhi-Chan _(hablar con vos me causa una gracia, jaja, y no sé por qué! jaja)_; petalos-de-rosa, Aiko1504, Rashel-Shiru _(GRACIAS POR TODO, jaja y te llevas el **premio** a los reviews más originales, encantadores, largos, divinos, etc. jaja); _:), vane-zutara, criptho_p3, victoria, Kasumi Shinomori, Nadiakiara, azrasel, Murtilla, kchilina, mire-can _(**premio** para la persona que se preocupó máaaaas por la continuación del fic, jaja, acosadora textual 2 :P y adicta declarada al fic? Jaja, y también alguien que más o menos me convenció de pedir La Venganza de Ozai para traducir, ^^); youweon (gracias por todos los PM me divertí de lo lindo con esas pavaditas, jajaja)_; patousky _(gracias por andar dejando rr's por todos lados! Jajaja)_; paolyta, Sakura24 _(**premio** por ser el rr 99 y el 100! No vaya a ser cosa que te saquen el lugar, no? jaja);_ kata, maria, neverdie, Aislinn3, , Pilikaluna, BlueEyesPrincess, lokhita, IRIS, dai, pinky-chan2 _(my first and sole review in English! Wow! Jaja thanks a bunch!)_, lady down y Lazlo _(que buena que soy, no? Jaja, acá está tu regalo ^-^)_

_Y también gracias por los alertas y los favoritos: _IRV, Ithilien de los Vientos, Lord Hypnos, , S1D2G4 _y_ Shinigami-Ninja Girl 

_Gracias! Merci! ευχαριστώ! Terima kasih! Grazie! Bedankt! __ありがとう！__ Dzięki! Takk! Obrigada! Cпасибо! __谢谢！__ Tack! __شكرا__! Danke!_

(1) En Argentina es la "cama turca", pero dado que quedaba raro poner turca en una historia donde Turquía no existe, elegí la denominación que se le da en Chile según leí. Para él que estaba tan perdido como yo cuando lo leí en inglés (short-sheet) le diré que es a una broma donde la víctima tiene la cama perfectamente hecha pero cuando intenta acostarse sus piernas llegan solo hasta la mitad de la cama.

Supongo, que wiki, google y todas las páginas web que visité se merecen un reconocimiento. Jaja, todo el mini glosario que encontraron a lo largo de los capítulos de ésta historia y alguna otra traducción por supuesto que no salió de mi cabeza. jajaja

Nos vemos pronto! **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
